Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles: Acto 2 Crimson Leaves
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Seis años despues de los sucesos tras la caida de Antitesis , Naruto volvera a su antiguo hogar, Konoha pero no ira solo, si no con todo el Clan Scarlet con el, pero al igual como el regresa a su hogar, en su tierra natal , pasara un peligro que debera enfrentar y vencer a toda costa (Decision de dividir los Actos y Posible Re-Edicion en algunos Capitulos)
1. Prologo

**-Para los que preguntan el porque hice esto , es porque me parecio muy saturado en un solo fic los dos actos juntos , asi que los separe en dos historias distintas para mas comodidad de los lectores que quieran leer el primer acto y luego el segundo o solo el segundo , espero que no haya malentendidos con ello**

**-Para los nuevos lectores espero que disfruten esta continuacion a la primera parte , los comentarios finales estaran como anteriormente , ya que a pesar de que varios ya lo han leido , puede ser la primera vez para uno...y humildemente los invito a continuar y disfrutar la historia**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Segundo Acto:**_

_**Crimson Leaves**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo: 0 **_

_**6 años después….**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La Aldea de Konohagakure no sato, una de las aldeas que ha tenido las más brillantes leyendas y mas grandes héroes en la historia de las guerras del pasado y presente , desde el inicio el Primer Shinobi no Kami , Shodaime Hokage y Fundador , Hashirama Senju hasta seguir a las leyendas más recientes como son hasta el Yondaime Hokage pero esta historia no se centrara esta vez en los adultos , si no en la vida de cierta niña que ha crecido con los años al igual que lentamente su locura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Akane Pov) **

-Nii-sama….-Fue lo que pude murmurar mientras yo estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que tantas veces me ha robado los sueños, aquel hombre por el cual siempre mi corazón aclamaba su nombre , esa hermosa caballera dorada que casi simulaba el oro , pero también simulaba como la melena de un león , dominante y a la vez caballeroso , esos bigotes , que además de darle un toque tierno ambas mejillas parecía darle una expresión traviesa en su rostro , mientras podía verlo sonreír, será que estaba sonriendo porque yo estaba a su merced-

-Era vergonzoso pero verdadero….ese hombre me tenía en sus brazos , mientras yo estaba rendida , mi cuerpo desnudo estaba sobre el suyo , con mis senos encima de su torso hundiéndose lentamente él, ante la fricción no podía evitar sentir un calor abrasador que me envolvía, sentía como si cada roce de su piel sobre la mía estaba quemándome viva, y lo disfrutaba-

-Como sus gruesas manos se deslizaba lentamente por mi espalda, causando que miles de escalofríos pasaran , estremeciendo levemente todo mi cuerpo , como era posible que estuviera tal merced de aquel hombre , que hacía que todos mis instintos hicieran lo mismo que un animal en celo , como era posible que liberara tanto libido en mi…-

-Ah….Nii..sama….-Era mi propio hermano….mi dulce dulce hermano….aquel travieso niño…no…ahora era todo un hombre que me quería hacer suya….ahora el no me miraba como su hermana…si no como su mujer….sentía como sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas con ese deseo , ese deseo por mi cuerpo, por que fuera suya….no podía evitar gemir de dolor pero a la vez placer cuando sentía unas leves nalgadas- Nii-sama….no seas tan malo…es….vergonzoso….-Fueron mis palabras…pero mi cuerpo decía lo contrario y mi mente también…..deseaba ser poseída por ese hombre…deseaba que él me hiciera su mujer….deseaba…note que él me miro fijamente , sus suave y dulces ojos de color zafiro contra mis rubíes, era como si fuera literalmente devorada por su mirada , esa mirada llena de dulzura y deseo- Por favor…hazme….tuya….hazme…tu mujer….Nii-sama….-Suplicaba…a quien engañaba…si el calor seguía y no hacia lo que él deseaba….entonces…iba a volverme loca…..no podía evitarlo-

-El se acerco lentamente a mi….no me importaba nada mas…si era humillada, si me volvía una paria….si solo….el…el…..si tan solo ese hombre me amaba…..todo….estaría bien…..cerré los ojos esperando el contacto con esa droga que transmitía por cada beso que me daba , y daba el inicio de ese acto prohibido , pero…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todo volvió a ser oscuro , mientras un sonido , un irritante y maldito sonido empezó a sonar, era como un zumbido fuerte , haciendo que pesadamente abriera los ojos notando que estaba como siempre en el mismo lugar sin completar ese acto carnal , con aquel hombre…..en la realidad…solamente en mis sueños había podido estar con el tanto tiempo –

-Ya amaneció….-Murmure con cierto desgano mientras lentamente me sentaba sobre mi cama , dejando caer la sabana , yo comúnmente dormía solamente en bragas ya que el calor de la noche en Konoha era algo que era peor que cualquier técnica de fuego que haya sufrido en mi vida, mire con cierta furia mi despertador , y con un fuerte golpe lo rompí en mil pedazos , creo que debería disculparme con mis padres , ya que me han comprado mas de decenas casi centenas de despertadores, pero por ser los asesinos de aquel dulce sueño , no podía perdonarlos- De nuevo ese sueño….-Fue lo que dije con desanimo-

**-"Veo que al fin despertaste…te gusto ver lo que eres en realidad…..hermanita incestuosa-chan?" **–decía una voz irritante y a la vez con perversión saliendo de su voz mientras yo solamente di una respiración profunda concentrándome , después de un momento esa voz desapareció en las profundidades de mi mente , hace años que sufría ese mal…..según parecía un poco de la conciencia de aquel ser que ataco nuestra aldea hace 16 años , aun seguía latente en mi y ahora me estaba torturando….claramente yo no podía ser esa clase de persona tan denigrante…..esa clase de chica…..una….niformada , era un simple engaño para que cayera mi mente y al final de todo , ella tomara mi cuerpo , no es más que una mentirosa- **"Sigue engañándote a ti misma…mi querida carcelera"** –Fue lo que dijo su voz chirriante antes de desaparecer en el eco de mi mente , Maldita criatura…ojala desaparecieras de mi vida….-

-Hace 16 años que he naci con esta maldición , pero no había sufrido tanto….desde….7 años…desde que mi querido hermano…mi hermano menor , Naruto Uzumaki...desapareció en ese Haz de Luz con aquella niña de cabellos rubios , no sabía si él estaba vivo , pero mientras esa conciencia mía exista y no me alerte , eso quiere decir que el portador de la otra parte del Kyubi que era el alma , aun sigue vivo, incluso si el alma del Kyubi desaparece sin que el portador muera , lo sabría , después de todo , estamos ligados en alma-

-Recuerdo la hora , son las 7:00 de la mañana , la hora de que empiezan a abrir los negocios de Konoha , una hora después de que mi padre , fuera a su trabajo como el líder de nuestra aldea , y faltan una media hora para reunirme con mi equipo para un entrenamiento casual , por lo que debía arreglarme-

-Oía como alguien tocaba la puerta y cuando la abría , vi una pequeña silueta asomándose por la puerta, era una niña adorable de cabellos rubios largos atados ambos con un parde coletas , mientras tenia piel morena , lisa , con ojos violetas como eran los de mi madre , hace 6 años , hubo un milagro , el cual mi madre quedo embarazada de nuevo por mi padre, y como resultado , nació aquella pequeña y adorable niña , llamada Naruko , ese inocente ángel , era algo extraño ser la hermana mayor de una niña pequeña , pero de alguna manera me ayudaba a calmar aquellos demonios que me atormentaban , desde aquel día en que las últimas palabras de mi hermano que me dijo fueron que lo dejara en paz, y que me alejara de él , o que le quitaba todo lo que para él era bello , no dejaría que eso de nuevo pasara, perdí a aquel que era la cosa más preciada en mi mundo entero por mi insensatez, no dejaría que mis padres sufrieran lo mismo….pero…esa niña….jamás la reconocí como una hermana, si no como una amiga-

-Onee-chan….Oka-san dice que el desayuno va a estar listo y que esta lista el agua para que te bañes , pero también está preocupada por el sonido de golpe? Estas bien? –Fue lo que pregunto la inocente Naruko-

-No te preocupes….estoy bien…solamente de nuevo me enoje que me despertara así de repente ese despertador….tu también deberías arreglarte un poco, de todos modos vas a entrenar con mama hoy , a hoy yo iré con mi equipo –Fue lo que le respondí lo cual ella puso esa mueca triste, ella siempre quería entrenar conmigo , pero lamentablemente yo estaba ocupada en ocasiones , hace tiempo que mi estado de genin dejo de ser, Ahora era una Chunin y debía ser más responsable- Prometo que cuando este libre iremos a comer helados para luego entrenar…vale?

-Hai! –decía alegremente Naruko mientras ella se retiraba lentamente de mi habitación-

-Esa niña ahora era como una nueva esperanza y milagro en Konoha , aunque muchos aun no han olvidado , aquel que fue el primero que debió ser tratado igual como un milagro pero que el mundo y nosotros fuimos injustos por él, de nuevo al pensar eso un dolor naciente desde mi corazón como una cuchilla que se retuerce , se siente desde lo más profundo de mi, si tan solo….pudiera regresar a ese momento en el tiempo….el estaría aquí a mi…..quiero decir…Nuestro lado….toda mi familia sufrió la pérdida de mi querido hermano- Nii-sama….-Murmuraba de nuevo , aun el dolor seguía dentro de mí , mis lagrimas hace mucho que se secaron y mi corazón ahora estaba lleno de heridas que solamente una persona que está desaparecida podían curarla-

-Cuando estaba de pie antes de darme cuenta , e iba al baño me mire en el espejo , los años han pasado y me he visto , mi estatura , mi apariencia , inclusive mi personalidad ha crecido , según mis amigas yo era atractiva , con pechos de tamaño mediano perfectos según ellas , piel sin imperfecciones , todos mis atributos estaban balanceados a ser los de casi una muñeca de porcelana fina , mientras mi cabello carmesí caía cubriendo partes de mi cuerpo, no importaba cuanto me mirara, mis ojos demostraban que también yo he cambiado , según parecía , yo era deseada por muchos hombres incluso al que denominaban el Príncipe Uchiha, pero ninguno de ellos podría llenar el vacío en mi corazón, no sabría si uno podría en verdad hacerlo , solamente una persona llega a mi mente y no esta….no está…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi ropa ahora constaba de una blusa blanca con una pequeña corbata roja cayendo al frente mío , con una falda larga bajando incluso más bajo que mi rodilla , yo con medias largas y blancas zapatos a pesar de que pareciera no ser una tela indicada para un combate , fue hecha por el clan de una amiga mía , Tenten Ama , ellos crearon un hilo especial resistente a diferentes ambientes y resistentes a múltiples golpes , aunque claramente se puede cortar , pero su reparación es rápida-

-Cuando baje lentamente al Salón de mi casa , pude ver como mi madre dejaba tres platos de Ramen en la mesa , pareciera que la perdida de mi hermano , hizo más unida a mi familia , Mi Padre y Mi Madre ahora era casi imposible de separar , ya no querían que ningún ser importante de ellos de nuevo se alejara , eso me incluía a mí y a Naruko también , inclusive a personas como mi padrino Eroya….como le decía a mi Padrino Jiraiya, por ser un pervertido y mi madrina Tsunade , quien ellos junto con mis padres me han ayudado a controlar no solo mi chakra si no el de la bestia que tengo dentro de mi-

-Ah Akane….el desayuno ya está listo , jejeje he aprendido a hacer un buen ramen no lo crees? –decía mi madre , Kushina con su sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras yo le devolví la sonrisa , aunque fuera fingida , podría convencerla momentáneamente mientras nuestro desayuno se diría que es fue tal como lo que debería ser una familia común , Mi madre me hablo del entrenamiento que será control de chakra para Naruko mientras ella estaba emocionada por ello y me pregunto sobre mi entrenamiento-

-Kakashi-Onisan , después de la perdida de nuestro hermano , el se retiro de Anbu y se volvió un Jounin , volviéndose mi Sensei y mi hermano mayor , aunque él era encargado de entrenarnos en lo básico en nosotros , nunca tuvo favoritismo por nadie , el hizo que entrenáramos tanto para trabajar en equipo cada uno en su área, pero en los entrenamientos de técnicas individuales , además de unas técnicas elementales comunes , pero luego pidió que nosotros tuviéramos maestros individuales , lo cual yo no tuve tantos problemas por tener cuatro maestros diferentes , Kakashi empezó a entrenar a su manera uno de mis compañeros y el ultimo empezó a entrenar a su manera con una maestra particular-

-Hoy se supone que Kakashi-Onisan tendrá una misión para nosotros , así que debo apurarme a reunirme con ellos –Comía con lentitud y saboreaba aquel ramen tragándome rápidamente toda la comida antes de retirarme- Tengo que irme rápidamente Naruko , Oka-san….nos veremos más tarde si no tengo una misión hoy….-Decía retirándome a la salida mientras mi madre se puso de pie y dijo con preocupación-

-Mi niña por favor cuídate –decía mi madre mientras yo puse un pie afuera dando un asentimiento con mi cabeza antes de desaparecer en un Sushin no Jutsu, claramente había aprendido muchas cosas y como usarlas mejor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A propósito no he hablado de mis compañeros-

-El primero es Sasuke Uchiha , el era un chico uno de los miembros del Honorable Clan Uchiha , que gracias a sus esfuerzos han podido múltiples golpes de estado , pero el más duro tanto para él como para su Clan es que su propia sangre y su propio hermano buscaron destronar al Hokage , su ansiedad de poder , su ambición hizo que ellos se rebelaran y como resultado , el termino sin uno de sus ojos , actualmente es el miembro del equipo que es más fuerte den Genjutsu , mi fuerte es la más Ninjutsu, aunque haya perdido uno de sus ojos , el otro ojo Sharigan que le queda se ha vuelto inclusive más fuerte de lo que era antes , y ahora gracias a un sello especial en un parche que le dieron , el puede estar sin mucha dificultad por su ojo Sharigan que está casi en el mismo estado que el Sharigan de Kakashi-Onisan , el es mi mejor amigo Hombre , pero a pesar de eso , he notado que sus sentimientos van hacia mí, pero él a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más guapos de la aldea no me interesa, por eso quedamos como amigos, el me ha salvado el múltiples ocasiones y yo en otras , no sabría decir que él es uno de los amigos que mas aprecio en el mundo-

-La tercera pero no menos importante , era Sakura Haruno , es mi mejor amiga mujer , y también mi amiga de la infancia , que siempre ha estado a mi lado , bueno después de algunos sucesos preferí distanciarme de ella , ella a diferencia de mi y Sasuke , pertenece a un Clan que inicialmente era Civil , pero desde que su abuela empezó a iniciar una carrera ninja siguió eso hasta su vida como lo es ahora, ella era la más lista y la que mejor controlaba su chakra a diferencia de nosotros, ella era una estratega en todo el sentido de la palabra , la forma en que nos ayudo contra Kakashi en la prueba de los cascabeles fue creando múltiples trampas para sorprenderlo mientras Sasuke y yo lo atrapáramos , después de estos años se ha vuelto bastante fuerte y una practicante el Hebi no Kiba , casi a un nivel parecido al de su maestra Anko Mitarashi , combinando con movimientos aéreos como piruetas , entre otras acrobacias , también ella con el tiempo ha logrado dominar parcialmente el sello que fue modificado por mi padre, extrañamente el aspecto que ella adquiere en ese caso , es parecido a un réptil con fuerza abrumadora , velocidad de un cazador nato , sin duda es algo que me sorprende cada vez que la veo , ella es ahora la fuerza y la táctica de nuestro grupo-

-Sinceramente tengo varios amigos de distintos clanes como son el escuadrón Ino-Shika-Cho, el Escuadrón del rival de Onisan, Maito Guy , el escuadrón donde esta una de mis amigas más queridas Hinata , entre otros miembros de escuadrones , pero nadie le he podido decir sobre el problema que tengo , ni siquiera a mis padres, simplemente ese problema no va a desaparecer sin importar cuánto pase, solamente una persona podría distraerme de ese problema-

-Ah….de nuevo estoy pensando en eso…si sigo así , es posible que sin querer un día "eso" domine mi cabeza debo ser fría de pensamiento , muy fría de táctica , cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento pude ver a mis dos compañeros ahí reunidos-

-Ah HOOOLAAAA AKANE-CHAN! –Decía gritando en alto Sakura animada , desde que empezó a entrenar con Anko-sensei , empezó a mostrar una actitud más alegre y un poco más abierta, sin duda es el reflejo de Anko-sensei al ser su estudiante , incluso he oído que en ocasiones le dice "Mama" en vez de "Anko" aunque la mayoría de los chicos que conozco se burlan , en realidad están felices , todos en especial Ino que era la mejor amiga de Sakura y mía en la academia , sabía que la madre de Sakura , había muerto en el ataque del Kyubi hace muchos años , sin duda era algo que no pudiera evitar sentir pena por ella y culpable cuando termine distanciándome de todos a mitad de la academia Ninja-

-Aterrice frente a ellos mientras Sakura se lanzaba abrazándome , al verla me daba cuenta de que ella como yo hemos cambiado tanto nuestra apariencia como nuestra personalidad , ella era una chica un poco madura , había cambiado de ese clásica vestimenta roja que tenia y ahora tenía una apariencia un poco más oscura , sugerencia de Anko-sensei, una blusa corta sin mangas negra ajustada hacia su pecho copa B , unos short cortos de igual color , tenía un parde mangas separadas de su blusa cubriendo parte de su brazo mientras en su brazo izquierdo tenía una pequeña malla protectora mientras la malla proyectora la tenía en sus piernas , con el porta Shurikens en su pierna izquierda, también tenía una gran bufanda roja en el cuello, según ella era un regalo de Anko-Sensei y también una forma de ocultar el sello que tiene en el cuello-

-Como estas, ya tenía una semana sin verte sin duda eres una antisocial cuando no estás con nosotros debemos salir más seguido Akane-chan –decía Sakura con una sonrisa llena alegría y energía desprendiendo de ella mientras se separaba- Y tú qué opinas Sasuke-kun , te unes a nosotras? Tal vez podemos ir a una tienda de lencería para ver qué opinas para nuestro guarda ropa –decía con un chiste pícaro haciendo que Sasuke aunque no le gustara admitirlo se avergonzara y se sonrojara por la idea aunque era imperceptible –

-En el caso de Sasuke no ha cambiado su forma de ser , pero era un poco más abierto que cuando lo conocía y cuando éramos rivales, su vestimenta común era una camisa blanca con dos botones negros manteniéndola cerrada , el cuello negro, pantalones negros parecido al de los Anbu , con su porta Shurikens en la pierna derecha , sujetada por un cintura gris pegado a su pierna derecha , que por más que sonara ridículo , era bastante útil a la hora de hacer misiones , sus armas , dos pequeñas espada que tenía en la espalda que fueron llamadas "Las Gemelas Chokuto" estaban ahí , claramente era un gran guerrero en el Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu pero su fuerte siempre ha sido el Genjutsu por su Sharigan , aunque se notaba el parche en su ojo derecho el cual tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha en el-

-Hmp….y como has estado Akane-hime? –Pregunto Sasuke curioso-

-He estado bien , Naruko ha querido entrenar conmigo estos días por eso no he tenido tiempo ni de salir –Buscaba una excusa creíble , después de todo ellos conocían a mi hermanita de cierta manera –

-Esa pequeña llena de dulzura, que suerte tienes quisiera tener una hermanita así –decía Sakura como siempre alegre- aunque no me molestaría tener una hermanita como Akane-chan que pueda decirle Onee-chan –Como siempre abrazándome , ella era hija única , creo que esa clase de pensamientos es algo normal , es algo que podía comprender por mi hermano desaparecido-

-Ahí fue cuando una Nube de Humo apareció frente a Nosotros , mostrando a Kakashi-Onisan cuando volvió a ser Jounin , portaba el uniforme clásico de un Jounin , con excepción de la máscara azul que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro y la banda de Konoha que cubría su ojo izquierdo que era el Ojo Sharigan, el cual según mi padre lo obtuvo de su amigo y compañero de la infancia Óbito cuando él estaba a punto de morir-

-Perdonen chicos es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida –decía Kakashi-Onisan con su clásica excusa barata , que nadie le creía cuando Sakura dejo de abrazarme en una pose orgullosa con una sonrisa arrogante digna de cualquier Uchiha , aunque pensar en eso molestaba a Sasuke un poco respondió-

-Si como no….ha estado en una cita con Anko-chan , se nota en la mordida que tiene desde la mejilla, pero Kakashi-sensei, si según Anko-Chan usted es muy guapo sin su máscara porque no se la quita –decía Sakura lo cual apeno por completo a Kakashi mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado tratando de que no ver nuestros rostros, incluso al malhumorado de Sasuke era imposible que eso no le causara gracia-

-Bueno chicos tenemos una misión , es una rango B , es un poco simple , unos Bandidos Renegados están por los pueblo de los alrededor causando múltiples asaltos y asesinatos , uno de los lideres de un pueblo vecino dice que ha recibido una amenaza parecida a los múltiples pueblos antes de ser atacados por los Bandidos , tenemos que movernos rápido , llegaremos en medio día , por lo menos si nos apuramos….-Fue lo que dijo seriamente Kakashi-Onisan , cuando dijo eso comprendí la razón por la cual tuvimos que ármanos correctamente para nuestra misión , a diferencia de mis compañeros , yo guardaba mis objetos mediante sellos en pergaminos , gracias a la enseñanzas de mi madre-

-El lugar donde debemos ir es el pueblo yakushi….no es tan lejana , rápidamente mi escuadrón salió de la hoja , en dirección hacia el pueblo directamente , gracias por nuestro esfuerzo y entrenamiento previo podíamos ir a un ritmo más rápido de lo común para llegar en el tiempo estimado de medio día, en vez de un poco más de un día completo , a pesar de que buscaba hacer todo tipo de misiones para ocultar estos….demonios que me atormentaban cada día-

-Era mejor hacerlas de manera rápida y eficaz , esa era la manera en que debía trabajar un Shinobi-

-A pesar del camino no podía evitar pensar que tal vez mi hermano menor estuviera en algún lado , herido o lastimado , y esa niña rubia , a pesar de que buscara a ambos pareciera como si las tierra se las hubiera tragado , quería buscar a mi hermano menor para que volviera a casa aun seguía pensando que él estaba vivo, aun quería pensar que el estaba vivo , y esa niña….esa niña debía pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había provocado-

-Estas bien Akane-chan? –Fue la voz de Sakura que hizo que despertara de mis pensamientos y gire mi mirada hacia ella que me miraba un poco preocupada , Sasuke y Kakashi-Onisan seguían adelante-

-Si…solamente recordaba algo –decía Akane seriamente- No es nada sigamos debemos llegar a tiempo….-Y Al final aceleramos el paso dejando atrás a ambos chicos antes de que retomaran el ritmo y nos alcanzaran , sin duda era una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero que inconscientemente Kakashi había sido incluido en ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El Poblado de Yakushi , era uno de los Poblados comerciales muy cerca del centro de Konoha con conexiones con las fronteras de los Países del viento y el Rayo , junto con Países de menor importancia como el País del Te , y País de la Flor , sin duda era importante para Konoha en el caso de los suministros y la forma de relacionarse con los demás Países Fronterizos , siendo un punto importante para Konoha-

-Cuando llegamos ahí fuimos recibidos por el Alcalde del Pueblo nos recibió , Nos informo que los ataques que han realizado los Bandidos , nada fuera de lo común parecía un grupo amplio de mercenarios y bandidos que asaltaban de pueblo en pueblo nada fuera de lo común parecía , aunque algo no cuadraba , los ataques que ellos habían realizado a varios pueblos en los cuales estaban cerca de la frontera era algo sumamente extraño , estaban coordinados , aunque sean listos mercenarios o Astutos en el robo , ningún bandido podría coordinar un ataque así-

-Además los demás pueblos , no le dieron tiempo ni de pedir ayuda y este pueblo había logrado no solamente pedir ayuda si no recibir a los Shinobis de Konoha , Tal vez era algo muy extraño tan extraño que era un poco obvio como para pensar que era un ligero caso de paranoia-

-Nosotros después de escuchar los detalles salimos de la oficina y fuimos a un puesto de comida , pero pude sentirla…como varias miradas se dirigían hacia nosotros , era como si fueran miles de depredadores viendo a sus próximos miembros o…a sus próximas presas-

-Ustedes también sintiendo que había gato encerrado no? –Pregunto en un susurro apenas audible para nosotros lo cual Sasuke , Sakura con mucho desinterés y yo asentimos-

-Claramente no sé cómo quieren engañarnos con esa mala actuación….digo…es un pueblo con grandes riquezas si fuera una bandida…entonces yo hubiera atacado aquí antes de que se diera cuenta incluso teniendo medio cerebro –decía Sakura con su cara mostrando mucho desinterés-

-Además pude sentir detectar varias presencias de Chakra , claramente son Ninjas Renegados alrededor la pregunta lleva porque invitaron a su guarida a Shinobis de la Hoja? –decía Sasuke fríamente mientras yo también estuve pensándolo de cierta manera-

-Claramente los responsables de los robos y ataques coordinados de los Pueblos de los Alrededores es esta aldea ,y se han escondido como el mismo pueblo fronterizo a pesar de que habitan múltiples mercenarios y múltiples Shinobis renegados , pero hay dos teorías…..la primera….que quieren dar un ejemplo a la Aldea de Konoha que han capturado y asesinado a múltiples Bandidos de su grupo , o la segunda….que literalmente están desesperados , alguien más fuerte que ellos llego y no pueden vencerlo por si mismos…-decía serena- Incluso en las Fauces de la bestia , el más valiente guerrero pierde todo su orgullo y dignidad…..

-Buena observación Akane….según la hora acordada que iba a llegar el objetivo de la misión , entonces...veremos cuáles son sus razones , por cierto en ese momento Sakura , puedes invocar algunas Serpientes para vean los alrededores y en dudo caso que ataquen a los enemigos ocultos a esa hora? –Pregunto Kakashi mientras Sakura con una sonrisa coqueta respondió afirmativamente antes de desaparecer- Sasuke tu ve a explorar los alrededores y si notas una presencia diferente al de los bandidos o los Shinobis renegados que hay por los alrededores dímela…

-Hai…-Desaparece en un Sushin silenciosamente dejándonos a mí y a Kakashi solos-

-No deberías como siempre ir a buscar más información que esconde ese líder? –Pregunte era siempre lo que hacia él , cuando estábamos en esta clase de misiones-

-Akane…porque aun sigues lastimándote a ti misma? Sigues culpándote de lo que paso esa noche? –Fue lo que dijo Kakashi mientras yo detuve quedándome quieta….mentí la verdad…..existe una persona en toda Konoha que le conté todo lo que recuerdo de esa trágica noche , era que debía decirlo a alguien o si no….me volvería loca- Se te nota en toda la cara Akane…ya te lo dije…no es tu culpa…

-Ya lo sé! –Le grite, era una de las cosas que no soportaba de él , que él pudiera saber cómo me estaba sintiendo , yo quisiera un consejero se lo hubiera pedido a mi papa o a mi padrino o mejor aun a mi madrina , pero no lo necesitaba , podía cargar con todo yo sola sin importar que- No necesito que ninguna clase de consejero o algo así…eso no es de tu interés….

-Todo sufrimos por la desaparición de Naruto…no tienes porque guardarte todos esos sentimientos en ti sola, siempre estaremos apoyándote Akane –Solamente hacen que mi dolor se extienda aun mas y se vuelva más profundo , no quiero la ayuda de nadie, solamente déjame sola para seguir con esta estúpida misión , Kakashi capto el mensaje de lo que pensaba y se alejo rápidamente mientras yo seguía caminando-

-Por más que tratara de olvidar , seguía recordando el momento en que él se fue-

-Por más que quisiera que mi corazón dejara en paz eso y vivir mi vida comúnmente no podía , simplemente no podía-

-Sabia que era mi culpa que él se haya ido y eso no lo cambiaría nada , no importa cuántas lagrimas derramara cuantas veces rogaba a Kami para que volviera , parecía que no hubiera dios en este mundo , que pudiera traérmelo a mi lado-

-A quien engañaba que no lo extraña cada vez que pensaba en el , en este momento , el seria un Shinobi casi un Jounin seguramente, se pelearía cada rato con Sasuke por su actitud molesta en ocasiones pero apostaría que ellos serian buenos amigos , tal vez el recibiría un flechazo por Sakura , sería algo torpe, pero sería una gran persona-

-En tan solo pensar eso hacía que casi mis lagrimas salieran de mi rostro….No…debo enfocarme…hace tiempo…..que deje de llorar, hace tiempo que ya no debo llorar…debo ser mas fuerte…-

-Mientras seguía caminando a un lado mío paso…alguien extraño , de por si podía decir que él era un chico un poco mayor que yo tal vez unos dos o tres años , estaba casi todo su cuerpo cubierto con una capucha gris , pero no se podía ni siquiera ver su rostro por tener una máscara que lo cubría de zorro , pero podía ver mechones negros saliendo de su capucha , en ese instante sentía como si algo estuviera quemándome el estomago haciendo que me lo sujetara-

**-"ESTA CERCA PUEDO SENTIR MI PODER….ESTA CERCA!" **–Fue lo que grito la voz en mi cabeza mientras múltiples voces empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza haciendo que me sujetara con fuerza la cabeza , era un infierno normalmente me molestaban cuando tenía pensamientos fuertes sobre mi hermano , pero ahora….su poder está cerca…que quiere decir con…no puede ser!-

-Pero cuando gire la cabeza voltear no veía rastro del extraño ni de nadie raro en la calle , mientras mi estomago justamente donde tenía el sello del Kyubi dejaba de quemarme mientras volvía a mi camino , tal vez fue una reacción común , tal vez mi hermano paso por aquí hace algún tiempo…pero….aunque fuera un poco…si tengo un rastro de el….seré feliz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya estaba atardeciendo , Sasuke , Sakura y yo volvimos a un techo cerca de un puesto de Dango en el Pueblo , esperábamos la llegada de Kakashi-Onisan , Mientras pude oír que Sakura había puesto múltiples invocaciones de serpientes y lagartos , las invocaciones de Sakura extrañamente eran varios tipos de reptiles , serpientes y lagartos de una manera extraña-

-Además que pudo ver como varios de los "Guardias" de la ciudad estaban actuando sospechosamente pero no pudo obtener mucha información al menos ya sabíamos que no podrían tendernos un ataque sorpresa-

-Cuando se trataba de Sasuke el reviso a los alrededores del Bosque , según él vio a una persona extraña , pero desapareció rápidamente cuando él se acerco a la Zona y dejo sentirla , fue como si hubiera aparecido y desaparecido de la nada-

-Yo me quedaba un momento pensativa , con lo que me paso este día , sin duda era extraño que mi sello se activara violentamente de esa manera , pero eso quiere decir que la energía del Kyubi de la parte de mi hermano pudo haber estado aquí , o puede que siga un rastro , tal vez eso nos dé una esperanza de encontrarlo, aunque Kakashi-Onisan seguramente diga que no es más que un caso perdido-

-Hablando del Rey de Roma , una nube de humo apareció ante nosotros mientras comíamos unos dangos con un poco de Té y era nuestro Distraído líder, Kakashi con su libro escrito por mi padrino Jiraiya, pero cuando pude verlo , su mirada estaba algo más serena de lo normal, todos lo notamos pero cuando íbamos a preguntar notamos como todos los pobladores lentamente empezaron a armarse , pero no parecía contra nosotros , si no contra algo que venía hacia aquí , pudimos sentirlo a pesar de no verlo en ninguna parte-

-Según parece…..el Alcalde del Pueblo Yakushi pago a una persona para poder saquear y eliminar esos pueblos rivales sin tuviera las manos manchadas de sangre, pero cuando quiso cancelar el trato la persona con la negocio no parecía estar satisfecha y ahora viene a Saquear, según el Alcalde son muy poderosos los Mercenarios que encontró , por eso no estuvo desesperado , no importaba si era descubierto , necesitaba ninjas fuertes para hacer frente al Mercenario –Explico Kakashi , mientras varios de los "Guardias" que estaban en el Pueblo estaban preparados como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder cuando-

-Una silueta oscura empezaba a salir del bosque se acercaba lentamente a las puertas del pueblo-

-Oye osan! –decía al parecer alguien con voz juvenil cuando se podía ver cerca entonces se podía ver que era un chico mínimo de 15 años , cabello castaño , tez morena , ojos violeta oscuro , de mediana estatura , con pantalones negros y camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra , lo más curioso es que tiene al parecer unas orejas y cola de perro , aunque le daban un toque adorable mas parecía raro- Donde estas? El Gran Kotaro-sama quiere tu presencia…-decía el niño con lleno orgullo en su voz-

-El Alcalde fue rápidamente hacia el frente mientras todo los pobladores estuvieron temblando asustados , porque le tenían miedo a este niño, yo y mis amigos estábamos preparados para cualquier cosa inesperada-

-Kotaro-san por favor hemos cumplido con nuestro trato por favor váyase –decía el Alcalde cuando el niño lo miro y empezó a reírse burlonamente , antes de darle una fuerte patada en la cara al Alcalde y luego lo empezaba a pisar , pude notar que Sakura estaba molesta por la actitud , y Sasuke ya tenía una mano en sus Chokutos-

-Por favor, ese fue el precio por ciudad, fueron un total de 5 ciudades saqueadas , ósea el precio es cinco veces mayor, así que o me pagas….o te pasara lo mismo que aquellas ciudades y no quieres eso verdad?...AHORA PAGAME! –Fue lo que dijo ese niño , Kakashi dio la orden de que Sakura y Sasuke atacaran a los costados rápidamente sin que él pudiera darse cuenta-

-Con toda prisa y rapidez , Sasuke ya había llegado a uno de los lados , Sakura estaba también del lado opuesto lista , mientras yo y Kakashi estábamos esperando la señal para lanzar un jutsu combinando pero repentinamente él empezó a mostrarse como si olfateara algo , acaso es como los Inuzuka , que son lo más parecido a híbridos de perros lobos y personas?-

-Este aroma lo reconozco…..son…Ninjas! –Reconoció con rapidez mientras Sasuke y Sakura fueron contra él , pero cuando estaban tan cerca algo choco contra la espada de Sasuke y alguien sujeto el brazo de Sakura , lo sorprendente eran dos seres de al menos el tamaño de 3 hombres , su piel parecía gruesa como el metal uno era de color azul llevando una especie de escudo que detuvo la espada de Sasuke y el otro era de color rojo , sosteniendo con uno de sus gruesos brazos el brazo de Sakura mientras con el otro lleva una especie de Hacha y ahí repelieron con fuerza a ambas personas-

-Ahora! –Fue lo que dijo Kakashi mientras ambos hicimos sellos de manos , yo lance un gran disparo de aire mientras Kakashi soplo una llamarada de fuego que ambas se combinaron en una gran bola de fuego que iba directo hacia el chico-

-Ja! –Oímos reír al chico antes de que de sus manos salieran disparadas una especie de energía negra que parecían lobos negros que no solamente destruyeron la bola de fuego si no fueron directamente hacia nosotros , yo rápidamente hice varios sellos de manos – **Fuuton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken **–Se formo unas corrientes cortantes en el aire empezando a los lobos negros haciéndolos desaparecer-

-Mientras aterrizaba en un tejado vi como Kakashi se protegía de los lobos al crear una gran muralla de roca al frente , suyo pero no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando iba a decir-

-Kakashi-nisán! A tu lado! –Fue lo que grite Kakashi rápidamente reacciono cuando miro al chico de orejas de perro a su lado , su puño estaba envuelto en una especie de energía oscura golpeando con fuerza a Kakashi por un costado y Kakashi retrocedió un poco, claramente ese golpe le había dolido-

-Tsk…que fue eso? Chakra? –Fue lo que pregunto Kakashi-nisán, muy confundido , que era lo que pasaba , no podía sentir que eso era chakra ni siquiera algo mínimo , era algo totalmente raro que rayos sucedía , cuando vi , Sasuke estaba combatiendo rápidamente contra la criatura azul tratando de cortarla pero esa criatura se defendía bastante bien , mientras Sakura esquivaba los hachazos de la criatura roja , al notar al chico estaba distraído con Kakashi estaba lista para atacarlo , mientras lentamente formaba lentamente una esfera de chakra en la palma de mi mano pero lentamente en vez de ser azulada , empezó a brillar de color blanco mientras una ligera capa roja empezaba a formarse alrededor de el con mis ojos brillando de rojo-

-Esta distraído….con un solo ataque….y podre…detenerlo, gracias a que libere un poco del chakra del Kyubi que tengo en mi reserva , me lanzo disparada con el aumento de mi fuerza física , al parecer el chico no me vio y cuando estaba a punto de darle con el rasengan , estaba muy sorprendido pero en un momento repentino-

-ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Se oyó oír de una voz más madura y mayor , y sentía como mi brazo que contenía el Rasengan era detenido y desviado hacia el suelo , era algo imposible en especial con el chakra del Kyubi, normalmente cuando uno se acerca siente un calor tan intenso que lo quemaría si llegara a tocarme , y además soy tan rápida que inclusive si trataran de detenerme fallarían como una milésima de segundo , por eso me llamaron la reina Intocable, hoy ha sido un día de cosas ilógicas-

-Cuando mire era sujeta por el mismo hombre de la capucha y la máscara que había dejado que mi Rasengan se estrellara con el suelo-

-Uff….Eso estuvo cerca…..si no hubiera tardado un momento más…tal vez este niño no se salva , pero oigan no tienen que ponerse tan serios , no es más que un chico haciendo travesuras que se escapo de la casa de su madre –decía el hombre enmascarado con un tono de voz tranquilo y despreocupado mientras el chico con orejas de perro se quejo con el-

-A quien llamas niño! Ya tengo 100 años he estado aburrido cuidando ese templo y ese pueblo lleno de humanos aburridos! Es muy molesto! –decía Kotaro infantilmente cuando repentinamente es sujetado por el hombre-

-Bueno , me comprometí a encontrar a su hijo a la Shikigami que está cuidando el Templo de Hakakure, pero no creí que fuera un niño inugami tan molesto y en especial que se llevara a dos de los seres protectores creados por el Shikigami! En serio tu mama está muy enojada con eso niño? Pero me dijo que te llevara así que te llevare –Ahí sujeta del cuello de la ropa a Kotaro arrastrándolo mientras este se quejaba, Que demonios!? Que como era que estaba sucediendo lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento-

-Ese sujeto llego de la nada y trato a ese niño como si fuera un mocoso , que demonios es él? Duele….Duele….mi estomago me quema…..que….de nuevo esta reaccionando así….por que…?-

-"El tiene el poder, el poder mío…el tiene mi poder! El tiene la otra parte" –Esas eran las voces delirantes que seguían en mi cabeza , se refería? A la otra mitad del Kyubi su alma, cuando lo miro que me da la espalda , no pude evitar ver otra imagen como si fuera un recuerdo , de un niño que me daba la espalda para protegerme hace muchos años solamente que en vez de ser pelinegro él era rubio, pero….pero….porque sentía que era el-

-Ah por cierto también me pidió que me llevara a esos Onis , que tú te llevaste mocoso…..-decía el enmascarado Kotaro estaba siendo llevado por encima del hombro de el muchacho , pero cuando el de orejas de perro miro el símbolo en la espalda del sujeto , entonces pudo ver como si fuera un círculo rojo lleno de letras inentendibles , con lo que parecía una ala de murciélago y otra que parecía una vara llena de diamantes y se quedo completamente petrificado cuando dijo-

-Eres miembro del Clan Scarlet….-Fue lo que dijo sin evitar quedarse sin aliento , el clan Scarlet? Por su reacción parecían alguien bastante importante , pero no hemos oído de ellos , y esa símbolo…con esa vara…me recuerda a esas ridículas varas que tenía en la espalda…esa rubia….esa rubia que se había llevado a mi hermano , esa detestable criatura que debo matar por mas que se esconda!-

-Bien así está bien , volvieron a ser talismanes…las clases sirvieron de algo…-Fue lo que murmuro el hombre antes de que le gritara tenía que saber-

-Oye! Que sabes de una niña rubia! Quien eres?! Sabes algo de un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki! –Fue lo que le grite, tal vez…sabia algo , pero por un momento sentía como si él nos estuviera estudiando , cuando momentáneamente se quedo totalmente quieto, ahí tocio un parde veces antes de hablar en un tono totalmente fingido-

-JOJOJOJOJO, Un Héroe no debe revelar sus secretos , Y Mi nombre es el del Gran Foxman! –Decía de forma ridícula casi todos los que vieron incluso el niño que llevaba sobre su hombro quedaron con una mirada totalmente extrañada , como era posible que nos hayamos encontrado con una persona más ridícula que mi padrino , pero en un rápido salto el desapareció en los bosques velozmente-

-Espera! No me has respondido! –decía yo apunto de seguirlo pero Kakashi-Onisan me detuvo , que no ves! El tiene respuestas, el puede guiarme a mi hermano , a mi amado hermano!-

-Akane basta! Por más que lo persigas no creo que sepa nada de tu hermano! Acéptalo han pasado 6 años –No me importa si pasan otros mil años , se que el está vivo…y lo encontrare pase lo que pase , me tarde lo que me tarde-

(Fin del Akane Pov)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio!? No creí que me encontraría con un superhéroe hoy , sí que es curiosa la vida no? –decía ahora Kotaro ahora riendo bastante , después de todo la ridícula presentación del hombre enmascarado había dejado que el quitara su mal humor a un buen humor aunque seguía pareciéndole ridículo ese hombre-

**-"JAJAJAJAJAJA BUENA ESA COMPAÑERO ERES TODO UN ARTISTA CUANDO SE TRATA DE LAS BUENAS BROMAS! "** –Fue lo que dijo una voz masculina ahora riendo casi como loco y se podía oír que el origen es en la cintura del muchacho era una espada de madera con la escritura "Escarlata" en su madera-

**-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan avergonzante…debo admitir que me reí…pero….es algo muy avergonzante…" **–Fue lo que dijo una voz femenina en la mente del muchacho pelinegro-

-"Oigan….era eso una forma de que no me siguieran, además no quiero causar sospechas , después de todo , de nuevo pase con varios errores en el Portal de vuelta hacia aquí y termine yo solo por aquí , así que quiero evitar toda clase de problemas hasta que ellas venga….después de todo…." –Pensaba el muchacho pelinegro mientras acercaba una de sus manos totalmente vendada hacia su máscara y la movía a un lado mostrando una parte de su rostro , siendo un pelinegro con mechones amarillos , tres bigotes en cada mejilla , y unos ojos azul zafiro brillante- "Han pasado 7 años desde que me fui con Flan-chan….Creo que les causaría un problema si apareciera de repente no lo creen Shinku , Kura-chan" -Fue lo que pensó nuestro protagonista ahora más maduro pero…-

-Por cierto….tu madre dijo que iba a aplicarte un "Castigo Especial" cuando me ordeno a buscarte cuando pase por su templo , que crees que sea? –decía Naruto inocentemente mientras Kotaro no pudo evitar sudar y ponerse pálido antes de gritar-

-VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! –Eso se oyó a lo lejos dejando la leyenda de el Llorón en ese mundo-

_**-Pero también da el inicio, de nuestro próximo Acto-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**YYYYYYYYYYYY ASI…..COMIENZA EL SEGUNDO ACTO! –Ahí se oyen aplausos y todos alegres-**_

_**-Gracias muy amables, si sé que me tarde un montón y solamente me salió esto , pero tengo mis explicaciones , o excusas, XD me pasaron muchas cosas al inicio de estas vacaciones , se rompió mi laptop , perdí mi memoria , llego un virus , y me rompí el pie , pero todo siguió a la pereza de escribir que como ven se me va quitando cada vez**_

_**Quería darle un punto positivo a la vista de Akane que esta toda deprimida y desesperada de encontrar a su amado hermano, incluso con todo y sueños húmedos que ella tiene con el XDDD hubiera llegado al Lemon pero prefiero esperar hasta unos capítulos cuando Naruto llegue a la Hoja , y todo el desmadre que va a causar! XDDD**_

_**También quería hacer un enfoque de misión y vean que Sasuke como Sakura no serán como el Canon , si serán más agradables , en otras palabras , su servilleta quito todo lo malo de ellos y agrego cosas buenas , incluso me atrevo a decir que estas versiones de Sasuke y Sakura si tendrán su final feliz y no serán tratados como idiotas como los demás fics, si serán jodidos a veces, y me refiero a solamente Sasuke porque esta Sádica Sakura me gusto**_

_**Bueno que mas me falta? Supongo que está bien por el momento , ah cierto , a los que conocen a mi compa, Sekishiki-san les recomiendo sus historias**_

_**Bueno eso será todo…..por el momento….ahora que venga la música!**_

**(Intro 1- Spyair Sakura Mitsu Tsuki)**

_**Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz"**_

-Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos , Bye Bye Humanos comunes


	2. Blood 1-1

_**Blood 1:**_

_**Llegada Parte 1**_

_**(Recuerdos)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quien te dio permiso para salir con los Shikigamis del Templo Kotarou –Fue lo que dijo una voz femenina pero la dueña parecía mas una loba de al meno metros de altura regañando al chico de cabello castaño que estaba arrodillado frente a ella-

-Pero Oka-san , yo ya tengo 100 años , puedo dejarme al menos libre un poco más que este aburrido pueblo , como todo el mundo nos conoce ya no es divertido hacerles bromas o asustarlos –decía Kotarou antes de ser golpeado por una de las patas de su madre quedando estrellado en el suelo- Ok…

-Y Ahora discúlpate con nuestro invitado –decía la loba mientras el niño se arrodillo frente al enmascarado disculpándose-

-Perdóneme Foxman –decía por ese ridículo nombre ahora el pelinegro estaba algo apenado , si cuando lo oía y no lo decía , se daba cuenta del ridículo nombre que había hecho-

-No tienes que disculparte después de todo , conozco a cierta persona que causa toda clase de problemas y luego se hace la orgullosa –decía el pelinegro recordando cierta vampira Peli azul que por se había quedado en Gensokyo con los demás al menos por un tiempo más-

-Pero quién diría que habitaba aquí un ser hibrido entre vampiro y humano…deberías tener un poco de cuidado , los Vampiros al ser muy reducidos aquí, las demás especies de Yokai no les gusta fuerte competencia…puede que algunos puedan ser más violentos que mi hijo –decía la Loba dándole con una advertencia pero el pelinegro no le tomo de manera preocupante-

-No te preocupes, incluso si hubiera tratado de traer a la fuerza este chico , apuesto que las personas a las que se enfrentaba lo hubieran vencido, incluso yo hubiera tenido dificultad y yo soy muy fuerte –decía Naruto con cierto tono de humor mientras salía por la puerta del Templo- Trata de no hacer tantas travesuras enano…..

-Que soy el Gran Kotarou-sama! –Decía el pelo castaño antes de que notara la mirada serena de su madre- Etto…Oka-san…no harás "el castigo" verdad….por favor solo fue una bromita una bromita! Oka-san! –Ahí se oyó el grito por todo el pueblo , y los pobladores seguidores de ese templo sabían la razón-

-Era el Temible Castigo de la Yokai encargada de las Predicciones del Pueblo, Okani-sama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando camino un rato ya un momento fuera del Pueblo ,Naruto se había quitado la máscara-

-Uff…Por poco y me descubren el otro día….quien diría que Kakashi-Onisan se volviera Jounin de nuevo , yo creí que no le quedaba nada ser Sensei –decía despreocupado Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro- Aunque seguramente no me hubieran reconocido , digo, además de crecer mi cuerpo cambio un poco desde que rompí el sello por primera vez…-Recordando un poco su transformación cuando peleo contra Fate-

-Además de los Sellos que te han aplicado Hakurei , que son esas vendas han podido mantener la sangre vampírica en tu brazo , aunque seas en tu mayoría humano , ya no eres un humano completo –decía Kurama seriamente mientras Naruto asintió con una mirada serena con ambas manos en la cabeza-

-Pero resulto bastante bien , aunque según lo último que supimos de él , fue que está en algún lugar fuera de Gensokyo junto con esas chicas llamada Homura y Alexandra….no es como si me importara mucho…..Aunque ha pasado 6 años desde que me fui a Gensokyo , me parece extraño haber salido de ahí…-decía un poco despreocupado Naruto caminando-

-"Según tengo entendido, Konoha no fue exactamente tu hogar mas cálido , porque es la razón por la que vuelves , Mocoso" –decía Shinku aun con su actitud algo gruñona pero ahora era más familiar con el pelinegro con mechones rubios , desde los años que pudieron practicar ambos su fortaleza en el Arte de la Espada-

-La primera razón es para demostrarles cuanto he crecido , si dije a mi otro yo –Refiriéndose al Naruto Oscuro que despertó por la sangre vampiro- Que no iba a destruir mi anterior hogar, pero como una forma de venganza, voy a demostrarle ahora lo fuerte que me he vuelto , sin ayuda de nadie…-decía con una sonrisa llena de orgullo asemejándose a cierta vampira loli líder de un clan-

-"Jejeje vamos a patear traseros y hay otra razón?" –Pregunto curioso Shinku-

-Es verdad no estuviste cuando hablamos eso , bueno se trata de esto….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flash Back)**

-Eh? Ir a las Naciones Elementales? –decía Naruto con cierta curiosidad y confusión mirando a Remilia junto con los demás miembros alrededor-

-Veras Naruto –decía respetuosamente Arcturus- Cada momento , Los Lideres del Clan Scarlet o Tepes o Bathory , buscan un territorio por el cual expandirse, y dominar , aunque esa era una de las tradiciones de los fundadores , ahora se trata de expandir su territorio en ciertos lugares, ese lugar donde llamas las Naciones Ninja , es una acumulación de países formando una gigantesca isla que en otros continentes es conocido como Japón, aunque en un principio se le reconocía como un país pequeño , con tu información podemos afirmar que es algo así como un continente desconocido….-Fue lo que Explico Arcturus-

-Con que Japón eh? –decía un poco curioso- Pero entonces Arcturus-san tiene territorios a su mando –Pregunto aun más curioso Naruto-

-Veras Arcturus-sama según he visto en sus informes mantuvo los Territorios de su predecesor y además….conquisto algunas Islas que su nombre es Hawaii , según parece es un territorio muy popular por sus playas y fauna local –decía Sakuya mirando con cierta pena ajena al anterior maestro de los Scarlet- Aunque luego dejo de conquistar y se puso solamente como vago….y…

-Ya entendimos Sakuya-san –decía un poco apresurado Arcturus tratando de mantener su expresión calmada-

-Jajajajaja parece que encontraron que en vez de trabajar estuviste en la playa , Malnacido –decía Zenjuro molestando aun mas al Vampiro , haciendo que el tratara de mantener la calma aunque ante la mirada fija de sus hijas lo dejaron débil y casi parecía que no podía mantener la mentira , el temible Rey Oscuro , Arcturus Scarlet , no era más que un vago que iba cada vez que podía a la playa-

-Pero por lo que tengo entendido Remilia a pesar de su apariencia es mucho mayor que yo , digo , después de que ella obtuvo el control del clan , no ha conquistado otro territorio….-Pregunto Naruto ahí todos se quedaron callados incómodamente mientras Remilia trato de estar igual que su padre tranquila-

-Veras Naru-Naru la cantidad de territorios que Remilia ha obtenido además de este Castillo , ha sido 0! –Decía Cirno alegremente mientras Naruto estupefacto volteo su mirada hacia Remilia y esta la evito-

-Y Tanto los Tepes como Bathory-sama siendo aun herederas ya han obtenido varias territorios por su propio poder…-decía Sakuya casi tosiendo entre frases tratando de que Remilia no le recriminara-

-Entonces Remilia actualmente….es la vampira líder con más bajo rango! –Ahí cuando lo dijo no pudo esquivar una fuerte patada que lo mando contra una pared estrellado haciendo suspirar a las demás chicas y su maestro , claramente había dicho algo que Remilia no quería oír por mas cierto que fuera-

-POR ESO DOREI! TIENES COMO OBLIGACION BUSCAR UN TERRENO PARA INICIAR NUESTRA CONQUISTA EN ESE CONTINENTE LLAMADO JAPON! , YA QUE ANTES VIVIAS AHÍ , ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TIENEN MAS CONFIANZA EN TI , ASI QUE TODOS IREMOS Y CONTIGO COMO MEDIADOR PODEMOS INICIAR! –Grito casi como loca y llena de vergüenza hacia sí misma ante su secreto ahora descubierto mientras Naruto estaba estrellado en la pared algo noqueado-

-Ha…Hai….-decía moribundo Naruto antes de quedar inconsciente-

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En una tienda de Dangos , estaba Naruto comiendo unos deliciosos dangos , aunque curiosamente había un plato para él y otro plato para alguien más-

-Oye , Kura-chan , vas a salir a comer o qué? –decía Naruto acercando un vaso de té hacia él y cuando comenzó a beberlo sintió una lamida hacia su oreja haciéndolo escupir el té por sorpresa- Ya deja de hacer eso! –decía un poco sonrojado ante esa acción repentina-

-Cuando voltea , ve una chica más o menos de su edad, era pálida , tan pálida que su piel casi parecía brillar un leve resplandor blanco , podría jurar que inclusive Remilia y Flandre tenían un toque más moreno que ella , su cabello era negro en su totalidad , tan largo que caía por su espalda y pasaba un poco su cintura , sus ojos de igual color parecían casi abismos profundos donde uno podía perderse , su apariencia era voluptuosa pero sin exageración , podría decirse que su copa er , su ropa era al igual que su cabello oscura , una blusa marinera negra con un pañuelo blanco en su cuello atado por un nudo , su falda larga que llegaba justo por arriba de las rodillas , que estaban cubiertas sus piernas por unas medias negras y unas zapatillas negras, su apariencia era oscura pero a la vez angelical , se podría denominar como "Un Ángel Salido de las Tinieblas"-

-Jejeje acaso no te agrada que lo haga cada vez que salgo de ti…Niño? –decía con cierto tono seductor dejando un más nervioso a Naruto-

-"jajajaja incluso después de tener a esa chica dentro de ti , unos 16 años , aun no puedes acostumbrarte a ella , que tonto eres jajaja" –Se burlaba de lo nervioso que estaba y Naruto le contesto gritando-

-Por más que haya estado conmigo , no puedo evitar actuar así , después de todo es muy linda! Y…..-Ahí se queda completamente callado notando la juguetona y a la vez tierna sonrisa de la pelinegra- Por cierto no te cansas de esa ropa? –Pregunto mirando a otro lado Naruto comiendo rápidamente uno de sus dangos-

-Jejeje…pues…es la primera ropa que me regalas…por lo cual es uno de mis tesoros más preciados….-decía la pelinegra abrazándose un poco a si misma tratando de acariciar sus ropas , como si se tratara de algo precioso antes de tomar uno de los dangos del otro plato- Aunque quien diría que esa hechicera pudiera hacer algo tan maravilloso? No me libero de mi sello de ti…pero….-Levantándose la blusa dejando sonrojado a Naruto cuando miro que innecesariamente levanto su blusa a la altura de sus pechos , en su estomago casi blanco se podía apreciar un sello idéntico al de Naruto- Al menos puedo salirme voluntariamente de ti….-Noto el rostro sonrojado de Naruto cuando desvió la mirada ella con una sonrisa llena de travesura en el rostro- No tienes que actuar así…después de todo has visto mucho más que eso….

-Hizo Naruto acordarse de la primera vez que ella pudo salir de su interior y se tapo la nariz rápidamente-

-Por esa misma razón tuve que comprarte ropa , ya que si no andarías desnuda por todos lados y eso sería incomodo….-decía Naruto- Además….no me gustaría mucho que la gente se quedara mirándote yendo por ahí desnuda –Ahí Naruto se sorprende cuando la pelinegra se lanza con una sonrisa llena de felicidad inocente a Naruto-

-Si….esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Kurama , la Novena Bijuu , La más poderosa de todas y ahora…estaba siendo abrazada por ella , recordando cuando pudo materializarse en el mundo físico-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flash Back)**

-Era otro día de estudios de Naruto y era la hora feliz de Patchouli , quiero decir , la hora de la revisión común de tanto el brazo demoniaco de Naruto como el Sello que mantenía capturada a Kurama , que era conocida ahora del Clan, algo que le parecía muy incomodo para Naruto ahora-

-Gu…-Fue lo que pudo decir Naruto un poco sonrojado , cuando cierta peli morado que era su maestra más seria , estaba tomando el brazo el cual estaba transformado había metido uno de los dedos dentro de su boca chupándolo cierta seducción-

-Si se preguntan , no era para seducir al pelinegro , aunque involuntariamente la peli morado lo lograba , era para también extraer el exceso de energía vampírica del brazo de Naruto , incluso los sellos de Hakurei no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para suprimir por completo la sangre de vampiro de Naruto sin un tratamiento cada mes , que resulto ser ese, aunque extrañamente según el veredicto de Patchouli debió ser cada semana-

-Listo….con esto debe ser suficiente –decía Patchouli moviendo sus cabellos a un lado dándole un toque sensual y tierno a su rostro ante la mirada de Naruto , poco a poco el brazo oscuro de Naruto parecía aclararse un poco mientras rápidamente era vendando por las vendas creadas por Reimu, Naruto decir que estaba totalmente embobado por aquella maestra y ahora mas era poco decir-

-Hasta que…-

-Itte! Kurama deja de hacer esos destellos eléctricos a mi columna , eso realmente duele! –decía Naruto quejándose de la chica en su interior furiosa , que lo estaba ignorando-

-De hecho…he investigado acerca de esos sellos y creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto de ellos…pero no puedo asegurarte de eso, desde que tú me lo pediste esa clase de sellos y los sellos mágicos que aprendo son muy diferente….aun así quieres intentarlo….-Pregunto la Peli morado lo cual Naruto asintió rápidamente-

-Ella se puso al frente de el , rápidamente poniendo su palma al frente de el invoco un círculo mágico de color purpura que rápidamente se empequeñeció hasta el tamaño del sello que había en su estomago y rápidamente Naruto empezó a sentir un ardor muy fuerte en este-

-Quédate quieto…voy a recitar el conjuro….-decía Patchouli lentamente y empezó rápidamente a hablar en un idiota extraño y distorsionado- Quinque puncta caelesti, duo crinem, qui dominantur clavem spiritualem duodecim –Murmuraba y aparecía un fuerte brillo en el sello de Naruto empezando a salir mucha energía intensa y muchísimo calor como si el propio fuego del infierno saliera del sello de Naruto mientras un rugido empezaba a sonar- seras inhumana entium, posset se liberare a uinculis cerberu –Ahí el círculo mágico poco a poco se unía al sello de Naruto hasta que un fuerte brillo empezaba a enceguecer todo en la zona- da mihi hanc creaturam tuam reserare key!...-Cuando dijo la última frase , fue cuando se oyó un fuerte estallido , cuando una gran cantidad de humo había salido-

-Rápidamente los demás al oír la explosión se acercaron preocupados , cuando el humo empezó a deshacerse , vieron como Patchouli y Naruto estaban tosiendo un poco parecía que el intento del nuevo hechizo de Patchouli no había funcionado , lo mismo pensó Naruto-

-Pero cuando el humo se deshizo , entonces pronto todos los que vieron en el interior del salón pudieron sentir otra presencia , una fuerte en comparación con la de Remilia , entonces lentamente una silueta negra empezaba a salir de la sombra del rubio de manera extraña sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo al rubio que estaba inmóvil , cuando repentinamente esa silueta negra salía de la sombra del rubio , entonces se veía que salía su cabeza y luego todo su cuerpo , mientras Naruto rápidamente reconoció la figura pero al ver como estaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-La chica que había salido de su sombra estaba totalmente desnuda, su cabello negro largo tapaba ligeramente sus pechos pero su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse sonrojado mirando a aquella chica que se ponía de pie frente a él, con una expresión fría y serena en el rostro cuando miro al Naruto entonces ella hizo algo impensable para una desconocida frente a Flandre, lo abrazo fuerte haciendo que el rostro del pelinegro quedara entre sus pechos desnudos-

-Parece que funciono de cierta manera….-Ahí una cantidad de sangre salía desde la nariz de Naruto quedando totalmente noqueado ante la sorpresa de todos-

-Vaya….desde unas vampiras hasta ahora una nueva chica y buen dotada….sin duda eres muy impresionante querido alumno –decía Zenjuro ciertamente orgulloso de su alumno antes de que era jalado por la mejilla de su Esposa, Tsurara, si ella se había casado con él un poco después del la desintegración de Antítesis-

-Oye tu, maldita aprovechada! –decía cierta rubia totalmente furiosa mientras parecía a punto de lanzarse contra la pelinegra pero en ese instante , una cola peluda salió de la espalda de la pelinegra y bloqueo las garras de la rubia sorprendentemente , pero otra cola le dio un fuerte golpe a la rubia , cayendo hacia el suelo , pero ella se recupero rápidamente ahora muy enojada-

-Mas bien la que debería acusar de aprovechara seria a ti…por ser la primera en besarlo y ahora actúas como su novia, ya es hora de que alguien se ponga en tu lugar, Mocosa Vampiro –decía la pelinegra cruzando los brazos mientras nueve colas empezaban a moverse detrás de ella demostrando quien era- Después de todo…he estado con él desde su nacimiento!

-Ah sí pues yo lo bese! –Decía la rubia un poco enojada haciendo que Kurama , con una de sus colas enrollara y levantara a Naruto jalándolo hacia él , poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de él y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro pero ahí fue una lanza roja que iba hacia la pelinegra obligando a soltar a Naruto y retroceder-

-No permitiré que una Zorra se acerque a Dorei tan rápidamente –decía Remilia acercándose tomando su lanza nuevamente, claramente enojada y…celosa…-

-Ahí vino la vampira loli con complejo de ama-sirviente , hablando de lolis esta la que se cree dueña de mi carcelero , además de la infantil y la espadachín , aunque debo admitir que la pariente de ese molesto dragón , la sirvienta y la maestra pervertida pueden ser una amenaza –decía Kurama de manera un poco burlona , ahí fue cuando la rubia miro a la pelinegra junto con Patchouli , Meiling y Sakuya que estaban ahí y luego se miro a sí misma , y no era la única , pudo ver cuando su hermana Remilia se miraba a ella también enojándose aun mas-

-Mientras esté viva no dejare que estés cerca de Naruto –decía Flandre ahora sacando su arma mirando enojada a la Kyubi que tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro-

-Mientras el viva ahora yo viviré e igual es el caso de si morimos –decía Kurama lentamente un pasó a la sombra de Naruto inconsciente sumergiéndose en la sombra-

-Pocos minutos después Naruto despertó y Patchouli pudo explicar que pudo haber modificado el sello para que la Kyubi pudiera aparecer físicamente frente a ellos , pero la desventaja es que no podía estar muy lejos de Naruto y sin en dudo caso ella terminara muriendo lo cual Naruto podría morir junto de ella , ya que aun sus almas estaban ligadas , por lo cual aun Naruto recibía los poderes de ella en menor medida mientras ella mantiene su forma física , aunque era sorprendente que había recuperado sus nueve colas , después de todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aunque es mas curioso ver esta tierra desde esta forma en vez de mi forma normal –decía Kurama mirando curiosamente alrededor con una mirada llena de curiosidad incluso podría decir que era algo infantil-

-"Sin duda para ser la gruñona que esta siempre dentro de ti amargándote la vida , me parece bastante tierna" –decía Shinku antes de ser sujetado por la Kyubi y la tira en el suelo , pisoteándolo con fuerza- "Itte Itte! Llamare a la asociación protectora de armas!"

-Aunque al final fue como la primera vez que fui a Gensokyo que la tele transportación no termino bien y termine afueras del territorio Scarlet….ahora termine solamente llegando a Konoha me pregunto cómo estarán las chicas? –Decía Naruto con las manos en las cabeza-

-Aunque no me agrado en lo absoluto que ya no tener ventajas sobre ellas –decía con una expresión de berroche mientras cruzaba los brazos seguía a Naruto el cual solamente miro con cierta indiferencia a la pelinegra-

-Pero fue por tu culpa que casi Flandre me asesina un parde veces cuando estaba con ella y tú te aparecías –decía Naruto pero ahí era jalado con fuerza por el enojo de la pelinegra ambas mejillas- Shinku ayuda , Itte Itte Itte! –Seguía quejándose Naruto-

-"Lo siento pero ya sufrí demasiado por esa loca" –decía Shinku adolorido mientras Kurama dejaba a Naruto en paz adolorido-

-Kurama mantenía las mejillas un poco infladas antes de volver a meterse dentro de la sombra de Naruto , mientras este suspiraba un poco mientras seguía caminando-

-"Dios sí que es temperamental" –Ahí siente un shock eléctrico por toda la espalda- "Y Temperamental!"

-"Sabes que te puedo oír verdad?" –decía Kurama aun mas enojada con Naruto mientras el pelinegro no pudo evitar suspirar un poco-

-"Si que eres un dominado como tu maestro jajajajaja" –decía Shinku riéndose divertido mientras Naruto seguía caminando , según sabia ese era el camino hacia Konoha pero debía ir con cuidado de no ser descubierto por otro ninja de Konoha-

-Aunque debes admitir que fue realmente inesperado que el viejo verde de Zenjuro , realmente se casara con Tsurara….-Fue lo que dijo Naruto recordando un poco la extraña boda de Zenjuro a la cual todo el clan fueron invitados, aunque ahí….pues...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flash Back)**

-Después de la Boda de Zenjuro y Tsurara , había pasado un año de los sucesos de la Guerra en Gensokyo , por primera vez se vio a Zenjuro realmente hacer oficial su relación con Tsurara , aunque no era bueno con las cosas como el romance o las bodas termino Tsurara casi creando una ventisca cuando lloro de la alegría, ahora todos estaban festejando inclusive los invitados de Gensokyo ya que hacer una fiesta sin ellos era algo imposible si uno de ellos se enteraba de la fiesta-

-Todos los del Clan Scarlet estaban festejando junto con las hadas de nieve y demás gente de Gensokyo que se había colado en la Fiesta, Naruto estuvo algo ahorcado con el traje que le coloco Sakuya tomando sus tallas de alguna manera se sentía incomodo por cómo le quedaba la corbata , pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su Maestro y persona número 1 que le pateara hasta que se canse si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad-

-Aunque hace bastante viento no parece hacer frio es curioso no crees? –decía una voz detrás de el haciéndolo sorprender , cuando cierta peli azul se acerco a él con una copa de vino en una de sus manos- Yo creí que era uno de esas personas fiesteras como lo eran Meiling , o Cirno , Dorei…..acaso abandonaste a mi hermana en algún baile? –decía casi como si esperaba para golpearlo pero Naruto negó rápidamente-

-Bueno veras mientras Bailábamos llego Marisa-san y Alice, Flan-chan quiso ir a hablar y jugar con ellas , aunque sí ha aprendido a bailar , aunque ambos nos pisábamos el pie cuando bailábamos antes de las clases de Sakuya-san –decía Naruto sonriendo divertido , aflojándose el cuello- Aunque aun me incomoda llevar en ocasiones traje…-Fue lo que menciono pero ahí brillo algo en su cuello , cuando Remilia lo miro no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco y rápidamente miro a otro lado- Sucede algo?

-Eh? Bueno….desde cuando llevas ese collar? –Pregunto un poco curiosa la vampiresa-

-Ah cuando cumplí años esta vez alguien me regalo este collar , cuando quería preguntar sobre quien me lo regalo , pues no me dijeron al final si festejamos esa vez sin mucho problemas jejeje….pero…este collar es tanto uno de mis tesoros mas preciados –Remilia tomo rápidamente el vino tratando de ponerse ebria para sonrojarse por el licor ya que ella se sonrojo mucho ya que ella fue la que le regalo ese collar-

-De-Después de todo es el símbolo de mi orgulloso clan por supuesto que debes portarlo con orgullo mi Dorei –ahí rápidamente se sonroja aun mas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo , Naruto le pareció normal que lo llamara de esa manera , pero Remilia al agregar el "Mi" no pudo evitar quedarse sonrojada-

-Un silencio algo incomodo empezó a formarse en el Ambiente , Remilia miro el brazo vendado de Naruto , no pudo evitar mirar lo que quedaba de su vino viendo su reflejo , a diferencia de los demás miembros de su clan que algunos eran abiertos con él , incluso lo coqueteaban , ella misma lo golpeaba , lo llamaba Esclavo , o algo parecido…y al ver ese brazo se notaba que él le gustaba mucho a Flandre , su hermana menor , era como tener algo precioso tan cerca y tan lejos-

-Dime….que fue lo que pensaste la primera vez que viniste aquí? –Fue lo que pregunto repentinamente Remilia , aunque tenía un aire nostálgico- Digo…siempre nos has llamado tu hogar , pero desde un principio , nos viste como amigos o te dimos miedo….o algo así?

-Pues claro que me dieron miedo todos pero cuando empecé a conocerlos mejor a todos ustedes…sinceramente fueron las primeras personas que me han reconocido realmente en mi vida, y rápidamente ustedes se volvieron personas muy importantes de mi…..-decía Naruto sonriente, Remilia al mirarlo no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta-

-Y tú qué piensas de mi?...-Pregunto Remilia de improvisto y luego se quedo callada rápidamente, un momento de silencio paso antes de que el pelinegro empezara a hablar-

-Bueno…en un principio creí que eras orgullosa , mimada , caprichosa , malévola, persona que se cree la jefa de todas , muy antipática y muy molesta –Relataba Naruto cuando Remilia estaba a punto de romper la copa con su fuerza sobrehumana y su enojo aun mas- Pero…luego mientras mas seguía viviendo con ustedes, pude ver que eras una persona muy agradable , puedes que seas un poco dura al inicio…pero como he visto , eres bastante amable , bondadosa , valiente , muy fuerte para el gusto de cualquier chico , a pesar de su actitud de ama , eres bastante amistosa , sin duda….eres bastante linda también, eres también importante para mí como lo son las demás Remi-chan… –decía el pelinegro rascándose su cabeza sonriendo un poco amistoso-

-Remilia no podía contener su sonrojo en su rostro mirando a otro lado tanto como podía, hasta que decidió hacer algo que no creía que ella misma iba a ser capaz, gracias a la excusa del Licor-

-Oye….Dorei…te ordeno que cierres lo ojos un momento….y si los abres…te arrancare el corazón en un segundo…-decía Remilia un poco brusca asustando a Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos obedeciéndolas-

-Ahí todo el tiempo parecía ir lento , cuando oyó unos pasos cerca de él , hasta que sintió algo dulce y extrañamente frio encima de sus labios , haciendo que el abriera los ojos sorprendido y noto que eran labios , era un beso a la vez suave , un poco torpe pero lleno de cariño dejándolo totalmente paralizado-

-Remilia le había besado , cuando sus brazos estaban a los lados de ella apunto de abrazarla , mientras que el un poco involuntario correspondía , pero Remilia lentamente se separo de los labios de Naruto, había sido un beso un poco largo y extrañamente le había quitado todo el aliento a Remilia también como a Naruto-

-Cuando Naruto sonrojado y todo shockeado , esa persona que era una de las temperamentales que había….simplemente no podía creer ese momento, cuando Remilia volvía hacia donde se organizaba la fiesta giro lentamente su mirada sonrojada, se veía su copa vacía , seguramente era el alcohol pero lo ultimo dejo completamente ese pensamiento totalmente ocupado-

-Aunque….tú te casaras con Flandre….siempre serás mi Esclavo….Siempre serás mío sin importar que….recuérdalo…Naruto…-Murmuro en un tono suave y a la vez tierno dejando totalmente sin palabras a Naruto que se quedo ahí congelado hasta que dijeron que entrara porque se perdía la fiesta-

-Era uno de los recuerdos que aun mantenía en su cabeza sin importar que-

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Quien diría que esa Reina de las tablas de Planchar en verdad fuera capaz de algo así, te llena de celos o no Kurama?" –Decía Shinku , Naruto aunque no la viera podía sentir como la mirada llena de frialdad de Kurama estaba sobre él y lo ponía por completo nervioso- "Aunque no solamente te llevas con una si no con la amargada también , jejeje"

-Cállate…-Murmuro Naruto aun caminando mientras repentinamente sintió algo alrededor , y miro un poco a su alrededor notando una sombras ocultas que fácilmente visualizo con sus ojos-

-"Parecen que quieren emboscarnos…cuantos creen que sean?" –Pregunto Kurama mientras Naruto cerro lentamente los ojos al sentir rápidamente la presencia de los Bandidos , los volvió a abrir-

-Estoy creyendo que son como unos 15 , lo bueno es que no hay jounins renegados , ya que no pude sentir ninguna presencia de Chakra…..pero no parecen novatos, si pudiera predecir….uno de ellos atacaría cuando de el primer paso…-Ahí Naruto daba un paso hacia adelante un Bandido con una Katana en la mano se lanza rápidamente contra el- Movimiento Diagonal….-Naruto se inclino hacia adelante rápidamente esquivando el corte y rápidamente le da un golpe con su palma en la mano en el estomago al Bandido cuando gira su palma rápidamente contra su estomago y el impacto lo mando a volar-

-Rápidamente un parde bandidos rápidamente fueron contra él , uno con una cadena y otro con un mazo, cuando el bandido de la cadena trato de atar de un pie al pelinegro el tomo a Shinku y un fuerte golpe la rompe en pedazos , cuando va por el otro con su mazo , el rápidamente da un mortal hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de su mazo-

-Oye Lindo Mazo me lo prestas?…-Rápidamente cuando aterrizo salto contra el bandido dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro dejándolo sangrando y noqueado , cuando rápidamente tomo el mazo , con un rápido movimiento golpea las piernas de otro bandido con ellas derribándolos en el suelo y soltando el mazo encima de el dejándolo completamente noqueado- Oigan a los 12 que quedan! Si van a enfrentarme háganlo todos al mismo tiempo…o si no tendrán ninguna oportunidad!

-Fue lo que grito sonriente y a la vez con un toque de arrogancia clásica del Clan Scarlet , el no era arrogante , solamente se divertía un poco provocando ya que le había pegado esa costumbre de Remilia , cuando salieron la docena de los bandidos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado-

-"Mira lo que hiciste tarado" –Decía Kurama con cierta indiferente-

-Bueno si fuera fácil todo el tiempo no sería divertido –decía con Shinku en la mano , mientras rápidamente un parde bandidos corriendo muy rápidamente con sus espadas listas en la mano , Naruto sonriente, bloquea una de las espadas mientras evade la otra sujetando de la muñeca del bandido le da una fuerte patada en el estomago sacándole el aire-

-Rápidamente desvía la espada de su contrincante y le da un fuerte golpe en el cuello con su espada y lo deja inconsciente , mientras le daba otro golpe pero esta vez con su espada en la madera dejándolo noqueado-

-Van cinco vamos he dicho que pueden atacarme todos juntos, van a hacerme dormir…-decía Naruto haciendo una seña que vinieran rápidamente cuatro bandidos con armas diferentes fueron contra el- **Sutairu Uzumaki…**.-Ahí una pequeña brisa envolvía su espada de madera y rápidamente salto al frente de los bandidos y los paso como si nada – **Uindokatto! (Corte en el Viento)** –Rápidamente los cuarto Bandidos cayeron en el suelo- Lastima que no pudieron moverse mas rápido que el viento…

-Que rayos es él?! –Decía uno de los Bandidos asustado-

-Acaso es un monstruo o que? –decía otro en ese momento Naruto toma su manga estirándola hacia su hombro y ahí un parde círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de su brazo libre , eran verdes mientras una corriente de brisa alrededor de este antes de volverse en un viento bastante violento-

-No…Soy un Humano que ha sido entrenado por Monstruos! **Turbo pugno Effrego (Puño Rompe Tornado)** –Ahí da un puño hacia adelante liberando un fuerte tornado que manda a volar a los inconscientes y consientes hacia adelante totalmente noqueados como si un gigantesco puño de aire les hubiera dado- Y Así es la forma en que combate Naruto! –decía el pelinegro antes de tambalearse y caer sentando en el suelo- Itte….aun no domino bien el Mana , aunque puedo ya usar hasta tres Círculos al mismo tiempo , me cansa mas que un hechizo normal….y las técnicas de espada de Youmu a mi manera sirven bastante bien…aunque contra un espadachín verdadero no serian mas que trucos baratos…

-De un salto se ponía de pie Naruto volviendo a colocar a Shinku en su cintura-

-"Mocoso te has hecho bastante fuerte con el tiempo" –decía Shinku con una voz animada- "Sin duda serias capaz de pelear mano a mano con esa loli tsundere cuando puedas...aunque estoy seguro que tendrías que luchar con otras ciertas cosas con ella…o mas bien con ellas…"

-Mejor cállate Shinku antes de que haga que te vuelvan una Silla –decía Naruto con voz de ultratumba a pesar de que esos comentarios realmente dieron en el clavo en su mente-

-Ciertos sucesos pasaron en el Clan Scarlet por culpa de la Pelinegra Kitsune y su Maestro pervertido-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flash Back)**

-Vamos Naruto! Vamos ya hice nieve , juguemos a una guerra de bolas de nieve –decía con ternura Cirno mientras Naruto tomaba rápidamente un poco de nieve haciendo una bola de nieve , lanzándola contra Cirno , pero otra le da aun mas fuerte siendo la responsable Meiling-

-Tienes que tener mas precisión y fuerza Naru-Gaki –decía Meiling con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Naruto rápidamente tomaba otra bola de nieve y esquivaba otra-

-Buen intento Flan-chan pero aquí va! –Decía a punto de lanzar su bola de nieve pero múltiples bolas de nieve le dieron rápidamente cuando se vio a Patchouli con una sonrisa en el rostro con varias bolas de nieve volando alrededor suyo- Ok eso no me lo esperaba….-Sigue esquivando rápidamente las bolas de nieve y lanza otra a Meiling que le da en la espalda- Oigan creí que era todos contra todos , no todos contra mí!

-Considéralo…como un entrenamiento….-Decía suavemente Patchouli con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, mientras continuaba la Guerra de nieve , Naruto rápidamente se ocultaba contra un Árbol , con Bolas de nieve golpeando el árbol como balas de ametralladoras- Necesito ayuda…

-Creo que necesitas de mi ayuda…Niño…-decía saliendo lentamente una figura de su sombra , siendo Kurama ahora con su nueva ropa negra que le había comprado Naruto la segunda vez que se materializo- Hora de contraatacar!

-Si….-Gracias a las habilidosas colas de Kurama que parecían mas brazos extra hacia múltiples bolas de nieve , que lanzaron rápidamente contra los demás miembros del Scarlet , la Inclusión de Kurama hizo que Flandre y Cirno pudieran cobrar venganza por las burlas de la Kitsune , aunque Naruto tuvo que concentrarse contra Meiling y Patchouli-

**-Unos Minutos Mas Tarde-**

-Había escuchado de que cuando una espada y un ser fantasmal se sincronizan podían cambiar su forma pero , ciertamente era un rumor hasta que tu lo hiciste Konpaku , aunque sin duda Youki fue Youki Konpaku según he leído el primero que presento esa teoría –decía Sakuya caminando hacia donde estaban Naruto los demás del Grupo-

-Grrr…-Se oía gruñir con cierta frustración , cierta vampirita , que ahora estaba muy enojada , seguía mirando a la peliblanca espadachín que extrañamente estaba mas alta que ella-

-La verdad yo me sorprendí, Según Saika dijo que había cambiaria de cierta manera , ser parte fantasma solamente me afecto gradualmente , pero no creí que cambiara hasta mi apariencia

-Apuesto a que ese Mocoso estará feliz de ver como estas ahora –decía Zenjuro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver la reacción de su alumno , pero ahí una pequeña personita le jalaba un poco sus cabellos montada encima de sus hombros-

-Jajaja Idiota Idiota –Decía una niña de cabellos negros que extrañamente tenían ojos color zafiro transparente , esa era Aoi , un año después de la boda….bueno….ella nació y era la hija de Zenjuro y Tsurara , se podría decir que esa era una de las razones por la que Zenjuro decidió hacer oficial su Relación , aunque en vez de estar sorprendido realmente estuvo feliz cuando oyó que él iba a tener un hijo , aunque pensaron en un momento que iba a nacer un monstruo parecido a Zenjuro salió una Angelita como ella, aunque claramente había repetido las cosas que decía Zenjuro-

-Si vamos a ver al idiota que bueno que lo sepas Aoi –decía sonriente Zenjuro , mientras la pequeña pelinegra seguía alegremente en los hombros de su padre , hasta que una gran explosión de nieve paso justo donde estaban Naruto y los demás , lo cual el grupo que no se incluyo a la guerra de nieve se acerco rápidamente a donde salió la explosión-

-Cuando vieron todos estaban tirados en la nieve totalmente Noqueado incluyendo Kurama que había quedado peleando mano a mano con Flandre y el impacto a ambos ataques de ellas haciendo esa gran explosión que termino noqueado a todos-

-Naruto-sama! –Fue lo que dijo muy preocupada la peliblanca buscando con la mirada al pelinegro , cuando lo encuentra rápidamente lo siente y trata de despertarlo, lo cual logra tras unos pocos minutos-

-Lo que el pelinegro se pudo mirar , era como una versión mas madura de Youmu , su cabello era un poco mas largo llegando por poco a su espalda , su cuerpo parecía mayor , su rostro seguía estando igual por lo que la reconoció , era un poco mas alta que antes , el que había crecido bastante durante esos años ya teniendo 15 años , ya era mas alto que la mayoría de las chicas pero aun seguía siendo mas bajo que Zenjuro, lo cual llego a confundirlo , como es que parecía una versión madura de Youmu-

-Que alivio Naruto-sama está bien –decía Youmu con una sonrisa en el rostro , claramente ella era Youmu , pero como es que….-

-Youmu-chan…como es que….toda tu…bueno…-Mirando de arriba abajo a Youmu haciéndola avergonzar mientras Zenjuro llega a su lado sonriendo-

-Te gusta verdad? Se te nota en la mirada jejeje –decía Zenjuro molestando aun mas a su discípulo antes de empezar a explicar- Hace algún tiempo Youmu ha tenido problemas con Saika , no podía utilizarla correctamente sin dejarse abrumar , incluso la propia Saika estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse siendo usada por Youmu…pero hace poco descubrimos una solución….

-Simplemente sincronice mi alma con mi espada, Si quiero comprometerme a completar el Estilo de la Espada Konpaku debo comprometerme como espadachín , al Sincronizar mi alma con la de Saika y con las de mis espadas, serian partes de mi….al ser parte fantasma me resulta bastante fácil….pero…como ves….mi parte humana es modificada cuando me sincronice….parece que también me cambio físicamente –decía Youmu sonriendo un poco apenada- Me veo rara…..verdad Naruto-sama?

-No por nada…de hecho te ves muy bella –decía inocentemente haciendo que la peliblanca se sonrojara , mientras cierta pelinegra se recuperaba ahora del golpe y al ver a la peliblanca se empezó a rascar la cabeza con fuerza para la confusión de todos-

-Ah! Y yo creía tener ventaja suficiente para superar a esa loca pelirroja , a la callada con complejo de maestra y a la sirvienta pero ahora la espadachín! –decía Kurama ahora quejándose- Ahora ya dejo de ser tan plana…..y de hecho se ve mejor de lo que era antes! Ahora tengo otra oponente! –decía desesperada la pelinegra-

-De hecho…podría decirse que el cuerpo de Youmu maduro por su Sincronización con sus espadas, ahora Naruto puede disfrutar de ella ya que ella dejo de ser una plana , aunque Naruto se le ve que le atraen los pechos verdad? –decía Zenjuro en tono bromista haciendo que tanto Cirno , como Remilia y la Recién despertada Flandre se miraban y extrañamente las dos primeras se deprimieran mientras la rubia miraba con ojos llorosos al rubio-

-Es verdad que no te gusto como soy….-decía Flandre en un tono entre sollozos haciendo sentir aun mas culpable a Naruto aunque no tuviera ninguna clase de Culpa-

-No es cierto , Flan-chan es bastante linda incluso sus pechos están bien como están –decía Naruto , ahora que dé cuenta de que diablos estaba hablando y eso notaba que hizo sonrojar a la rubia-

-O acaso el mocoso preferirá a las planas? –decía Zenjuro aun mas bromista haciendo que Kurama y Sakuya miraran fijamente a Naruto como si dijeran que respondiera, y debía responder sabiamente-

-Naruto-sama…acaso no me prefiere ahora…-decía Youmu en un tono triste haciendo que Naruto volviera a sentirse culpable-

-No eso no es verdad….-decía Naruto aun mas nervioso mientras todas las chicas lo miraban con cara tétrica de "responde!"- Ah no se que hacer!

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Jajaja fue tan divertido eso! Tuviste que salir corriendo con la cola entre las patas" –decía burlándose Shinku mientras Naruto solamente suspiro un poco-

-Todo fue culpa de ese Ero-jiji , por poco y termino poniendo triste a Flandre o a alguien terminara deprimiéndose- Aunque sinceramente no pensé que Youmu pudiera verse…..tan….linda –decía Naruto al recordar como su apariencia parecía mas madura , a pesar de que se notaba que era la misma Youmu de siempre quedándose embobado un momento-

-Ahí una mano salió de la sombra del pelinegro , sujetando fuerte el pie de Naruto haciéndolo caer en el suelo-

-"Idiota..Pervertido…Molesto" –decía Kurama un poco molesta mientras volvía a la profundidad de la Mente de Naruto mientras el pelinegro no sabía que era lo que le pasaba-

-"Deberías aprender a entender a las mujeres chico , antes de que ellas te terminen matando" –decía Shinku mientras el rubio no pudo evitar suspirar-

-Además….según la última información que le dieron a Zenjuro , es posible que ese tipo….Inn….-Recordando un poco a quienes manipularon a Fate y a los demás , junto con Kamui , Kagenui y por ultimo ese caballero llamado Raiser- Aun sigue desaparecido para todos los Yokai y Vigilantes del Clan Scarlet junto con los Bathory, aun me sigue preocupando un poco que alguien tan peligroso como él , que secuestro a Flan-chan una vez siga suelto….

-"Ese Raiser…..Note un aura extrañamente familiar…tal vez lo conocí hace tiempo con mi anterior portador" –decía Shinku , era verdad , después de su pelea contra Antítesis , se le había reconocido el Arma como la Tercera Arma del Clan Scarlet , La Gran Arma Mjonir, por lo cual cualquier ataque de electricidad puede absorberlo y volverlo energía para su portador para lanzarlo en un ataque aun mas fuerte, pero según parece la propia espada no recordaba absolutamente nada en como llego ahí, se le seguía llamando Shinku porque le gusto el nombre- "Además lo que dijo ese chico Axel fue algo inquietante"

-Que había una reliquia antigua dentro de la Ciudadela antes de que se destruyera…..y que al parecer Inn se lo llevo , además que Ero-Jiji se ha enfrentando a él antes , y según lo que ha dicho es alguien muy fuerte –decía Naruto seriamente-

-"En el mundo hay personas que siempre estarán un paso delante de ti Mocoso , Esa chica Konpaku, te ha superado por completo en lo que se refiere al Arte de la espada , La hechicera en la magia , incluso la Hada de la Nieve en el manejo del Youki pero recuerda tu venciste a alguien casi 10 veces mas listo , inclusive mas fuerte que tu , alguien que podría llamársele Genio en todo y tu lo derrotaste con tu sola voluntad, al final de cuentas en una pelea , la fuerza es importante , la astucia , la inteligencia y la velocidad también…pero si no tienes la voluntad de seguir el combate hasta que llegues al límite…..nunca podrás ganar" –Fue lo que Relato Shinku- "Esas palabras me las dijo alguien alguna vez….un hombre realmente humilde, de cierta manera eres parecido a él"

-Gracias compañero….parece que va a anochecer, nos queda poco antes de llegar a mi aldea….mejor será que descansemos aquí –Decía Naruto sacando una especie de SpellCard- Sin duda las lecciones de Patchouli-san para comprimir objetos con Mana en Cartas son magnificas, o si no hubiera tenido muchos problemas….-decía Naruto sonriente reuniendo un poco de Mana la Carta hizo una explosión de humo sacando todo lo necesario para acampar, una tienda , una bolsa para dormir , unas herramientas , incluso utensilios de Cocina y uno que otro ingrediente para hacer la comida

-"Oye Compañero….tu vas a volver a tu hogar…que es lo que piensas…" –Fue lo que pregunto Shinku con cierta curiosidad lo cual Naruto dio una mirada enigmática-

-No lo sé la verdad jejeje….

-"Como siempre tan idiota"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy de Scarlet Uzumaki , iniciando con fuerzas la segunda temporada o mas bien segundo Acto de cierta manera , me está gustando como va avanzando la verdad a diferencia del primer acto no tengo ningún plan para este Acto , jejeje pero nada que voy a aumentar el Harem no importa cuánto me lo vayan a Pedir**

**Hora de las Aclaraciones , Pensé en hacer un Time-Skip estilo One Piece , ósea nuestras Lolis Favoritas van a tener un gran cambio tanto en apariencia como en sus poderes y fuerzas , aunque seguirán siendo las amadas chicas que quieren al malnacido Naruto que todos queremos ser y en ocasiones queremos matarlo, aunque bueno no quisiera estar en los zapatos de él en el fic Yandere , incluso lo admito que está en riesgo ahora que Hinata estaba furiosa con Mayo , Ah Spoiler**

**-Como pueden ver el Capítulo de hoy es como uno de esos capítulos que recuerdan todo lo que paso en la Saga pero en este caso recuerdan varias cosas que paso en el Lapso de los 6 años que estuvo ausente nuestro protagonista como pueden ver muchos cambios pasaron explicare cada uno de ellos en este pequeño espacio**

**El primero la capacidad de tomar forma física y por así decirlo poder combatir de Kurama , que ahora se tiene la apariencia de Hagorome Kitsune, aunque técnicamente su nombre es Hagorome Kurama por el Rikudou XD , si quieren una vista mas clara de la apariencia de Kurama , busquen Hagorome Kitsune de Nurarinhyon no mago, no sé cómo es que puedo verla , con un concepto parecido al del Shinobu Oshino de Bakemonogatari, Técnicamente puede materializarse en el mundo real a través de la sombra de Naruto debido al sello de Patchouli , pero no puede escaparse del sello , por lo cual si uno de ellos muere el otro lo hará**

**-En el caso de Patchouli todos los que vieron High School DXD New , entonces ya se darán la idea es como el tratamiento de Akeno que usa para quitarle el exceso de energía de Issei , es el mismo caso con Naruto XDD , y me pareció una buena escena aunque debí explotarla mas , solamente que tuve algo de prisa en escribir XD**

**-En el caso de la Escena de Remilia , no se simplemente siempre tuve pensando que Zenjuro se casara oficialmente con Tsurara en el Segundo Acto , y claro que durante los años ausente , naciera su pequeña hija Aoi , X3 , no se simplemente ablande mi corazón un momento, además cabe demostrar que Remilia es la tsundere del Harem pero darle toques atrevidas de estilo Ama-Sirviente y con algo puro me pareció algo perfecto para la escena claramente la guerra entre las hermanas por Naruto tan solo ha comenzando XD**

**En el caso de la Batalla , como podrán ver Naruto se ha vuelto fuerte capaz de vencer sin mucho esfuerzo a personas normales pero como ven ante personas como Shinobis hasta Yokais tendría mas dificultad , el puede que esté cerca del nivel de Remilia pero solo si usara mas de su sangre , lo cual no puede por diversas razones que van a ser reveladas en un momento, pero sin duda Naruto se ha fortalecido desde el final de Primer Acto, Sigue siendo el mismo idiota que todo conocemos pero tiene un ligero rastro de la Arrogancia Marca Scarlet (Marca Registrada) XD**

**En el caso del Ultimo Recuerdo , creo que no fui del todo Claro , Youmu antes tenía la apariencia de una niña a punto de pasar a la pre adolescencia , y ahora tiene la apariencia de una adolescente de casi 16 a 18 años , Como se Sincronizo en su espada , el efecto varía dependiendo del dueño y Naruto por el momento no puede sincronizarse por Shinku , por tres razones , Naruto no es un maestro enfocado en el combate de la espada como lo es Youmu , segundo , Naruto le tomaría mucho al tratar ya que trataría de sincronizar las energías que hay en su cuerpo , seria volviendo todo en una , que literalmente seria de un nivel maestro Hayato Furinji….y Tercero , Shinku por así decirlo es un Arma Incompleta….Ups Spoiler XD de nuevo perdonen**

**Bueno ante las próximas preguntas pueden mandarme los comentarios , por el momento por mi mala conexión seguiré subiendo los Caps. del Segundo Acto ahí en donde está junto con el Primer Acto cuando vaya un sitio con mejor conexión , lo hare en un fic diferente , además que tengo que hacer imágenes para los dos fics nuevos que han visto , y bueno eso sería todo por el momento**

**Recuerden! "Hasta los Negativos podemos Sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz , vivan felizmente hasta el final" Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte favorito de los niños de 31 minutos….como extraño ese programa T_T al igual que muchos , bueno ya que , Bye Bye Humanos normales**


	3. Blood 1-2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Justamente al frente de las Puertas de Konoha se encontraban llenos de aburrimiento dos de los porteros de eran Kotetsu y Izumo encargados de la vigilancia diaria de la entrada , el registro de llegada y salida desde los visitantes de la aldea , personas con negocios en la aldea y también los propios habitantes de la Aldea , como siempre el día andaba bastante lento a decir verdad-

-Cuando ellos dos estaban jugando con una baraja de carta que había traído el pelinegro de los dos guardias , nadie había estado ahí en todo el día ciertamente ese era uno de los trabajos más aburridos y algo frustrante de la Aldea , pero en ese momento Izumo pudo ver una silueta muy levemente pero pudo ver que llevaba una máscara de blanca casi pareciéndose a la de un zorro sorprendiéndose pero antes de que pudiera decir algo , repentinamente un fuerte viento llego al frente de ellos incluso Kotetsu que estaba dentro de la casilla pudo sentir la intensidad del viento haciendo que terminara tapándose sus ojos-

-Tan repentinamente como el viento llego también se había ido-

-Que habrá sido eso? –Fue lo que dijo Kotetsu mientras Izumo se quedo callado un momento mirando alrededor mirando que la silueta había desaparecido en ese momento-

-Oye Kotetsu no viste nada? -Fue lo que pregunto el pelo castaño , mientras el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza , en ese momento ambos no lo notaron pero la misma silueta encima de un poste de luz , esta vez se veía claramente que era un hombre de cabellos negros con una máscara de zorro y una gran capa azul oscura que lo tapaban casi por completo-

-Esos dos como siempre distraídos…..-Se inclina quedando de rodillas encima de aquel poste de luz en un momento dio un fuerte salto haciendo uno de los techos rápidamente alejándose de ahí , el ruido del salto llamo la atención de los dos vigilantes pero no le dieron mucha importancia, parecía nada mas un aterrizaje de un pájaro , sin darse cuenta , que habían entrado rápidamente, solamente por un detalle….no usaron chakra esta vez para entrar, ya que el infiltrado no era un ninja y el podría decirse que conoce un poco Konoha-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yahu! –Fue lo que decía un pelinegro literalmente está haciendo volteretas y acrobacias justo en los techos de Konoha como si fuera un acto callejero , mientras el se movía rápidamente no necesitaba Chakra para poder moverse rápidamente el se había vuelto más que capaz de seguir el ritmo de un Shinobi en velocidad por fuerza propia , por parte de los entrenamientos bestiales de cierta pelirroja experta en Artes Marciales y Cierto Viejo Sacerdote que era su maestro-

-"Vaya si que el mocoso parece un lobo entre los arboles" –Fue lo que dijo Shinku mientras Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta vergüenza hacia su carcelero , bueno , para escaparse de múltiples bromas que había hecho en la aldea, se había vuelto alguien sumamente astuto capaz de caminar por la aldea con los ojos cerrados y no perderse , había mantenido su record de escapar de casi todos los Jounins y Chunins de la Aldea , con excepción de Kakashi actualmente se había vuelto Jounin, por lo que pudo ver-

**-"Es como que la Mansión Scarlet es territorio de la vampira tsundere y Flandre, este es más o menos el territorio de Naruto , lo conoce mejor que nadie , aunque tenga cambios el la conoce tan bien como su palma de la mano , a pesar de lo idiota que es , es bueno memorizando"** –Fue lo que dijo Kurama molestando al Ex-Rubio-

-Oye! –Fue lo que dijo Ofendido Naruto mientras aterrizaba en un techo- Bien ante esta distancia estaría bien un salto así…-Ahí agachaba un poco las rodillas notándose como un aura verdosa empezaba a salir alrededor de estos , antes de empezar a correr rompiendo una que otra teja en aquel techo y dar un salto tan fuerte alto hundiendo esa parte del Techo , al Reunir Youki podía generar saltos impresionantes al concentrarlo solamente en sus piernas , le funcionaban para huidas rápidas y también para llegar a lugares lejanos-

-"Por cierto a dónde va el idiota?" –Fue lo que pregunto la espada de madera viviente mientras Kurama sospechaba y sonrió de manera leve cerrando los ojos-

-"**A su lugar favorito de esta aldea"….-**Ahí Naruto empezaba a descender hasta a punto de caer en el suelo ahí rápidamente puso una de sus manos en el suelo empujándose y dando un rápido pirueta quedando en el suelo arrodillado aunque siendo un aterrizaje casi bastante limpio , el pelinegro levanto la mirada hacia el frente donde había un barandal-

-Vaya…parece que aun sigue aquí –decía Naruto mientras se quitaba la máscara y camino hacia el borde del Barandal , ese lugar era por encima del monte de los Hokages , y era un sitio perfecto para apreciar por completo la Aldea de Konoha totalmente , Naruto mantenía una mirada tranquila hacia la Aldea de Konoha tratando de imaginar cómo era hace 6 años de que se había ido, permaneció un momento en silencio- Quien diría cuanto has cambiado después de estos 6 años no? Konoha –Decía unas palabras al aire con una sonrisa leve en el rostro-

-Como él había dicho antes, el pesar de sentir un rencor y que sabía que no importa cuánto perdonara a la Aldea nunca desaparecería ese rencor , el no odiaba Konoha , ni tampoco a sus padres o a su hermana , pero este no era su hogar , ni ellos podía considerarlo como su familia-

-Estas bien Naruto? –Fue lo que dijo Kurama saliendo de la Sombra de Naruto siempre que él prefería moverse con rapidez ella volvía a su sombra , o cuando estaban en viajes largos prefería que Naruto la cargara o estar en su interior, el pelinegro mantuvo una mirada calmada, tenía sus razones para no estarlo y se notaba que día estaba a punto de ser-

-Porque era el Festival de la Derrota del Kyubi ósea de su persona y también cumpleaños tanto a el cómo de su hermana Akane , mientras miraba fijamente un momento la aldea daba un suspiro algo sonoro mientras volvía a sonreír-

-No es nada en especial….solamente podría decirse que es algo de nostalgia –Decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro- Pase gran parte de mi infancia antes de ir con Flandre a Gensokyo y ahí paso todo eso , me cuesta creer que haya pasado todo eso y hasta parece un sueño que solamente yo tuve y no existe, pero…-Mira su brazo vendado por la sangre vampírica mientras sonreía un poco- Incluso algunas cosas malas me hacen permanecer en el tierra y saber que todo eso fue real...y que ellos ahora son mi hogar –Fue lo que dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente cerrando momentáneamente tus ojos-

-"Tienes miedo?" –Fue lo que pregunto Shinku lo cual Naruto cruzo los brazos un poco pensándolo-

-Podría decirse que solamente es nerviosismo de cómo reaccionaran todos , y como actuaran todos , el plan original era que estuviera junto con Flandre , pero ahora estoy solo y sinceramente si voy contigo y les dijo que eres el Kyubi puede que hasta tenga que pelear con toda la aldea –Fue lo que dijo divertido Naruto mientras la pelinegra compartió su humor-

-Solamente déjame darles un Bijudama y estarán acabados –Fue lo que dijo Kurama lo cual ambos pelinegro rieron mientras se mantuvieron un momento ante la vista de la Aldea era hermosa en especial por los decorados de color rojizo y dorados , en conmemoración de la derrota del Kyubi- Juro que algún día atrapare a ese Uchiha que me controlo aquella noche

-Lo atraparemos tarde o temprano si no es que ya esté muerto –Fue lo que dijo Naruto seriamente antes de volver a sonreír- Bueno quiero ir a un sitio en especial solamente espero que no lo hayan cerrado después de tanto tiempo –Fue lo que dijo que cierta alegría Naruto subiéndose en el barandal mientras la Kitsune solamente dio un parde pasos hasta la sombra de Naruto sumergiéndose en ella-

**-"Sera a ese restaurant…acaso no te cansas de esa comida Naruto?"** -Fue lo que pregunto con cierta sarcasmo amigable hacia Naruto ya sabiendo la respuesta pero el pelinegro solamente respondió de todas maneras dando un salto tan fuerte que logro doblar los barandales saliendo disparado hacia los cielos de Konoha como si estuviera planeando-

-Claro que no! El Ramen de Ichiraku…..siempre será el mejor ramen! –Fue lo que dijo Naruto ya en el aire buscando ahora el Restaurant que tanto le había gustado de niño , sin notarlo , su propia aldea aquel niño que había desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo sin que lo notara había vuelto, y justamente…en el día de su cumpleaños-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 1**

**Llegada Parte 2**

**(Encuentro)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Waaaa! –Fue lo que grito Naruto antes de caer contra unas bolsas de basura que por suerte lograron amortiguar su caída mientras varias cosas como latas o uno que otra cascara de plátano quedaron encima de su cabeza y al sacudirse logro quitárselas esperando que no terminara con ese horrible olor- Ok debo medir mas mi saltos y ver dónde puedo aterrizar antes de saltar por suerte termine en un callejón y en la basura sin que nadie lo notara o si no hubiera estado feo asustar a alguien en su casa o en la calle –Fue lo que dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza –

-Su cuerpo podía resistir un salto de esa magnitud y una caída incluso así de fea , pero cierta manera eso daría miedo si se lo aplicaran a el que una persona llegara disparada del cielo y aterrizara justo encima de ti o justo en frente de ti y luego dijera Hola como idiota, esperen se acaba de auto-llamar idiota!? Ah todos le están pegando ese habito-

-Bueno es hora de buscarlo –Iba caminando normalmente cuando repentinamente uno de sus pies es jalado por una mano pálida saliendo de su sombra haciendo que cayera de cara en el suelo, cuando se iba levantando entonces quejoso y un poco enojado pregunto- Que sucede Kura-chan? –La nombrada saco su cabeza por la sombra mientras se apunto al rostro y ahí Naruto se dio cuenta a que se refería y se puso la máscara-

-Su rostro es fácil de reconocer aquí , no está en Gensokyo si no en Konoha donde llevaba desaparecido varios años y si lo veían así como así llegando creerían que sea un impostor o peor creerían que era él en verdad y terminaría en un interrogatorio ,y ciertamente no quería que le abrieran la cabeza como en las películas que tenia Rinnosuke-

-"No creo que eso es lo que hagan normalmente en un interrogatorio" –Fue lo que dijeron Shinku pero Kurama estaba pensativa que ese forma de interrogar era muy leve a decir verdad haciendo que Shinku quedara preguntándose qué clase de locos eran sus compañeros ahora-

-De cualquiera manera es mejor no llamar la atención , trata el entrenamiento de sigilo de Sakuya , fúndete con la multitud y haz sus pasos tan silenciosos como el viento , usa tu Youki para ocultar tu presencia como puedas y trata de no llamar tanto la atención , las personas normales no te notaran a menos que hagas una estupidez , puedes ser sigiloso pero no ruidoso a menos que quieras que nadie te note y seas como un tal vez te vi…-Fue lo que aconsejo Kurama antes de volver a la sombra de Naruto , el pelinegro asintió mientras se ponía su máscara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro mientras se puso pie , daba un respiro profundo obedeciendo las instrucciones de Kurama-

-Mientras caminaba repentinamente sus pasos empezaron de ser ruidosos a suaves y luego silenciosos , el entro a la calle por la suavidad de sus pasos y esconder un poco de su presencia y energía , podía pasar entre la gente sin ser notado mucho , incluso por su vestimenta que parecía un Anbu de la Aldea-

-Ciertamente Sakuya le había hecho una lección de sigilo y infiltración donde él tenía que ir a un salón lleno de guaridas sirvienta y también trampas hasta un jarrón para Remilia de la manera más eficaz y rápida posible , el logro hacerlo en tiempo record en su decimo noveno intento , tomándole casi 10 días en lograrlo bien , pero en si el pelinegro era bastante torpe en ocasiones que caía en las trampas más sencillas y las complicadas, pero su agilidad y velocidad fueron de gran ayuda para mantenerse oculto, siguió caminando no importaba si pasaba entre los Aldeanos no lo notaban-

-O eso pensaba pero en ese momento una pelota llego rebotando hasta sus pies , el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla y agacharse a tomarla , tenían unos divertidos dibujos de Zorros de nueve colas o apaleados o muy ridículos , eso molestaba mucho a la pelinegra pero de cierta manera le hacía gracia , pero cuando ve un niño pequeño de al menos 6 años le jalaba uno de los bordes de su gabardina mirando la pelota que el tenia en la mano , sonriendo por debajo de su máscara le entrega con amabilidad la pelota-

-Gracias señor –Fue lo que dijo el niño sonriente mientras el pelinegro aprovecho en darle una pregunta-

-Disculpa niño…de casualidad sabes si hay un restaurant de por aquí llamado Ichiraku Ramen? –Pregunto y el niño asintió señalando una esquina pero en ese momento cuando volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba el enmascarado en ese momento había desaparecido de su vista , sin duda lo sorprendió pero volvió con sus amigos a jugar-

-Mientras continuaba en su camino el pelinegro entonces había llegado justamente en frente de donde había señalado el niño pero en ese momento aunque no se mostrara por mascara estaba impresionando , no eso era muy poco decir , estaba totalmente en shock según su memoria el Ichiraku era un pequeño Restaurant ambulante que siempre andaba por ese sitio antes de que se volviera una pequeña tienda y ahora que lo veía era un gran Restaurant que parecía tener dos pisos compuestos por mesas para todos los clientes que lo dejaron casi totalmente en shock en ese momento al pelinegro , sin duda algunas cosas habían cambiado en Konoha, pero nunca creyó ver tal mejora en el Ichiraku-

-Parece que el viejo si decoro este sitio bastante….parece que le ha ido bien con su negocio después de que me fui –decía Naruto un poco divertido mientras iba entrando dejando ocultar tanto su presencia pero tampoco trato de llamar la atención ahí dentro del Restaurant que pudo ver que era un Bar Restaurant con una mesa parecida a la de el pequeño negocio que él conocía en ese momento el se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa del Bar se sentía mas cómodo ahí que en una de las mesas normales-

-"Este restaurant tiene clase…no está mal" –Fue lo que dijo Shinku como si fuera un crítico mientras Kurama no tenia tanto interés mientras una chica ya madura de cabellos castaños se acerco sonriendo amablemente-

-Disculpe….quiere ordenar algo? –Fue lo que pregunto con cierta amabilidad lo cual Naruto no pudo evitar quedársele mirando para la molestia de cierta pelinegra, pero no era por malas intenciones , cuando era niño había una chica que siempre lo atendía tan amablemente la cual vio casi como una hermana mayor , era justamente igual a la chica que tenía en frente pero ella se notaba que estaba más madura , la chica que lo atendía de niño tal vez tenía 17 o 18 años ahora podría tener un poco mas de 20 , lo cual le sorprendió al verla y no parecía para nada cambiada en ese momento-

-Una leve tos dentro de su cabeza le indico que despertara de sus pensamientos y tomo uno de los menú rápidamente mirando cuales eran los platillos de Ramen , lo cual les pareció todos deliciosos, pero uno en especifico le llamo la atención no por el tipo de ramen que era si no por el nombre-

-"Ramen Naruto"…Es un nombre curioso no? –Fue lo que dijo con haciendo una voz un poco más gruesa para que no se notara tan fácilmente su edad , pero Ayame asintió un poco- Me pueden dar uno de esos y decirme porque el nombre...no sabía que podría existir un ramen así….

-Ah no…es una creación original de mi Padre , el siempre ha estado experimentando con los sabores y siempre ha buscado que sus comidas sean para el gusto de sus clientes, pero cuando logro una receta original de su Ramen , la quiso llamar en honor a uno de nuestros mejores clientes, era como de la familia para nosotros –Fue lo que dijo Ayame con cierto aire de Nostalgia a pesar de tratar de mantener su sonrisa-

-No me digas….lo conociste? –Fue lo que pregunto curioso Naruto a pesar de que el sabia la respuesta , la peli castaña asintió de manera leve con la cabeza mientras tomaba la orden y se alejaba para darle la orden a los cocineros , mientras Naruto se mantuvo un poco pensativo-

-"Parece que después de todo si habían algunas personas que te echaron de menos cuando desaparecieron" –Fue lo que dijo Shinku, Kurama por su caso estaba algo preocupada pero en ese momento Naruto se mantuvo un poco firme mientras hablaba mentalmente-

-"Es verdad….pero de cierta manera me alegra un poco y me hace sentir un poco de remordimiento por todo lo que ellos debieron pasar" –Pensaba Naruto mientras Kurama quería salir para abrazar a Naruto pero llamaría mucho la atención además de ser anormal pero rápidamente Ayame había llegado con el platillo de Ramen que tan solo el Aroma hizo que toda la boca del pelinegro se le llenara de saliva como agua mientras tomaba ambos palillos levantando solamente un poco su Mascara dejando a la vista su boca y empezaba a comer mientras casi que al probarlo al instante sus ojos empezaron a llorar lagrimas exageradamente- "SIN DUDA ESTE RAMEN ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO!"

-"Pero sigue **siendo un idiota"** –Fueron los pensamientos de la espada y la Kitsune-

-Pareces nuevo por aquí….acaso vienes por el torneo de peleas? –Eso hizo llamar la atención del pelinegro mientras comía , rápidamente termino de masticar y tragarla casi ahogándose en el proceso miro a la peli castaña-

-Torneo de Peleas? Aquí en Konoha? –Fue lo que pregunto con cierta duda mientras la peli castaña entonces sonrió un poco divertida-

-Desde hace unos años el Yondaime permitió que cada años en el Festival de los Zorros , llamado así por la Princesa Akane quien tiene sellado el Zorro de Nueve Colas , como la derrota de este , se creó un nuevo Torneo en el que son de participación abierta , tanto para niños como adultos , como también extranjeros y Shinobis fuera de la aldea que no sean renegados –Fue Explico la peli castaña- Por tu apariencia me imaginaba que eras un Shinobi que quiere participar en el Torneo….

-Podría decirse que yo estoy de visita aquí , no me imaginaba para nada el torneo , me pregunto si aún quedan inscripciones –Fue lo que pregunto el Pelinegro claramente divertido terminando el plato de Ramen casi devorándoselo sorprendiendo a Ayame- Puedes servirme otro por favor? –Pregunto amablemente el pelinegro lo cual la peli castaña asintió algo sorprendida pero eso le recordó bastante a cierto niño rubio que podía devorar con esa rapidez los platos de Ramen- Con que torneo de luchas eh?

**-"Ya sé lo que piensas y la respuesta es no" **–Fue lo que dijo rápidamente Kurama con los brazos cruzados dentro de la mente de Naruto lo cual hizo que Naruto quedara en berrinche aunque exteriormente permanecía tranquilo y silencioso-

"Anda Kura-chan déjame participar, lo prometo que no llamara la atención vamos di que si no seas malita Siii?" –Fue lo que dijo Naruto internamente rogándole a la Kitsune la cual se mantuvo firme-

-**"Dime una buena razón por la cual debamos entrar en el Torneo?"** Pregunto la Kitsune-

-"Para divertirnos" -Dijo Naruto-

**-"No"** –Fue lo que dijo Kurama-

-"Para probar lo genial que soy" -Dijo Shinku-

**-"No"**

-"Ya dije para poder pelear?"

-**"Ríndanse"**

-Ahí el pelinegro un poco malhumorado dejo de molestar a la Kitsune tratando de convencerla de que lo dejara entrar en el Torneo mientras esperaba nuevamente su Ramen en ese momento, cuando de repente empezó a oír una conversación de una mesa cercana tomando la atención del pelinegro-

-Ah El Torneo ya va a comenzar , voy a arrasar con todo! –Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños con marcas rojas parecidas a triángulos o a colmillos en sus mejillas junto con un chico extrañamente cubierto casi por completo con excepción de su cabeza , mientras cubría sus ojos con unas gafas negras , y una chica de cabellos azules con ojos blancos como perlas-

-No deberías confiarte, parece que la competencia va ser muy dura este año –Fue lo que dijo su chico con gafas negras-

-Pero sin duda me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes , hasta estoy seguro que si estuviese en ese momento hubiera derrotado al propio Kyubi en un minuto , en las historias no parecía tan fuerte – A pesar de que todos a su alrededor no parecían tomar eso en serio al igual que el pelinegro en ese momento cierta pelinegra en su interior quedo realmente enojada en ese momento , ella ante esa clase de cosas las tomaba muy en serio como insultos hacia su persona-

**-"Naruto"** –Fue lo que dijo Kurama en ese momento con una voz oscura y llena de maldad-

-"S-si?" –Fue lo que pregunto Naruto con cierta duda en su voz , esperando que no saliera y destruyera media ciudad pero en ese momento ella dijo con voz malévola-

**-"Entra a ese Torneo y aplasta a ese hablador, o si no te juro que te hare cosas horribles por un laaaaargo tiempo"** –Era oficial Kurama estaba furiosa y Naruto quedo implicado en eso , bueno al menos viendo por el lado positivo era que podía entrar ahora en el Torneo y Kurama no pudiera replicarle ya que ella fue la que se lo ordeno ,eso había sido muy conveniente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Justamente en ese momento se veía al Equipo 7 uno de los Equipos más exitosos entre los Genin y ahora entre los Chunin, compuesto por Akane Namikaze Uzumaki , Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno junto con su maestro Kakashi Hatake , frente al Hokage , Minato Namikaze, que estaba terminando de leer lo ultimo del informe de la misión del Equipo de su hija , mientras en ese momento el rubio mayor dio una mirada a su estudiante tratando de confirmar algo mientras en ese momento el peligris solamente asintió de manera leve sin que nadie lo notara , ese informe tenía otra información especial de Kakashi: Sobre la actitud de Akane en las misiones-

-Buen Trabajo , Sasuke , Sakura pueden retirarse , quiero hablar con mi hija a solas –Fue lo que dijo Minato con una voz tranquila mientras en ese momento tanto el pelinegro como la peli rosado miraron a Akane con cierta preocupación pero ella les sonrió un poco-

-Tranquilos yo los alcanzo pronto para ir a Ichiraku –Fue lo que dijo Akane con cierta amabilidad a pesar de su mirada fría su sonrisa relucía mientras El Uchiha y la Haruno dieron una reverencia retirándose del Salón mientras por un momento el silencio gobernó aquel salón antes de que la pelirroja fuera la primera en hablar- Ahora porque quieres regañarme Otou-san?

-Akane…ya lo hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo –Fue lo que decía Minato con una mirada serena con sus manos juntas pareciendo un apoyo para su frente- Deberías olvidarlo…-Eso parecía que no lo causo ninguna gracia a la pelirroja que parecía por un ligero cambio en su expresión estar furiosa-

-Que lo olvide?...-Murmuro Akane mientras en eso Grito- Yo jamás voy a olvidarlo! El Está vivo en algún lugar , nunca se probo que él estuviera muerto o algo así! Por eso estoy segura que el está vivo en algún lugar!

-Pero tampoco se ha probado este aun con vida , si sigues en esa búsqueda solamente te terminaras lastimándote a ti misma , te lo estoy diciendo como tu maestro y como tu padre , Akane….por favor…..Para….esto solamente nos hace daño a tu madre, a mí y a ti….-Decía perdiendo fuerza en su voz el rubio mayor- Tomate el día….después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños….por eso decía que debías…

-Otou-san….puede que hayas perdido la fe….pero yo no…el está vivo y yo sin duda lo encontrare y lo traeré de vuelta…así tenga que entregar mi alma al propio Shinigami de ser necesario –Fue lo que dijo Akane mientras le daba la espalda a Minato rápidamente-

-Akane! –Iba a objetar Kakashi pero en ese momento la pelirroja le miro con unos ojos rojos rasgados como los de un felino furioso pudo jurar que por un momento estos se tornaron amarillos de una forma siniestra antes de que ella se fuera de la sala , saliendo del Salón del Hokage azotando con fuerza al salir, dejando al peligris diera un suspiro- Siempre que parece encontrar una pista de Naruto , ella se pone así…..sinceramente la adolescencia de hoy en día….debería encontrarle un novio Sensei…

-Ella tiene toda la aldea pidiéndole una cita y ellas los rechaza sin siquiera escucharlos , incluso algunos de los padres me han molestado porque ellas los hizo llorar en múltiples ocasiones , sabía que las lecciones con Tsunade para aplicar llaves hasta el manejo del Chakra para mejorar sus habilidades físicas era un gran error si no la vigilaba que no le enseñara junto con su actitud –decía Minato con un suspiro- Pero….tu también dudaste verdad? Por lo que pude leer…

-Invoque uno de mis perros ninja para seguirlos pero a la velocidad que el niño y el joven fueron , fue demasiado rápida para él y parece que lo detectaron para esquivarlo en varios caminos , pero Pakkun dijo que "Era un aroma que no había detectado hace 6 años" no quiero dejarlo al azar y tener falsas esperanzas los rastros falsos que me hemos detectado como en el lago que Akane dijo que desapareció , en todo este tiempo no nos ha guiado a nada…-Informo Kakashi mientras Minato con un tono parecido a una súplica que una orden le dijo-

-Por favor verifícalo incluso si solamente es una pequeña pista –Al mencionarlo el rubio mayor el peligris abría una de las ventanas para retirarse pero el giro su vista hacia su maestro-

-Usted no ha perdido del todo la esperanza….verdad? –Cuestiono Kakashi mientras Minato miraba una foto vieja entre Naruto y Akane aun con la edad de 5 años , con él y Kushina todos juntos-

-Solamente si pudo tener la oportunidad….quiero…que mi familia vuelva a estar junta –El peligris asintió antes de desaparecer en una explosión de Humo mientras Minato siguió haciendo varias órdenes, después de todo El Festival de los Zorros era hoy y debía terminar pronto para poder dar inicio al Torneo que daba como Inauguración al Festival-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en el techo de las Oficinas del Hokage se encontraba aquella hermosa doncella de cabellos rojos largos casi meciéndose con el viento como si fuera guiado por él para cada movimiento mientras se apoyaba en el barandal observando a la nada con una mirada soñadora antes cerrar momentáneamente los ojos mientras murmuro en voz alta-

-Nii-sama…donde estas?...-Sus pensamientos internos salieron en su voz sin que pudiera sentirlo pero en ese momento sintió un ardor como si su piel hubiera sido puesto en contacto con un metal al rojo vivo haciendo que ella quedara de rodillas mientras un dolor de cabeza hacia que ella se sujetara la cabeza un poco antes de que quedara en una especie de trance arrodillada con una mirada al cielo sin ningún brillo como si estuviera despierta pero a la vez consiente pero su mente era otra cosa por así decirlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahí repentinamente la pelirroja estaba en ese momento en una especie de escenario circulas gigantesco siendo el piso de madera mirando a todos lados solamente estaba iluminada donde ella estaba mientras miraba alrededor viendo que era solo oscuridad , entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba , su mente….era obvio, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de ataques para hacerla entrar en su cabeza en un inicio , "Esa" había tratado de controlar su voluntad , pero al estar fría y siempre manteniéndose en control podía controlar desde ella misma , hasta la "cosa" que hacía que todos sus emociones parecieran explotar-

**-"Vaya vaya…si es mi querida media carcelera….sin duda tus sellos son muy fuertes pero tus emociones en este momento son un caos por completo , tristeza, decepción , emoción, esperanza , frustración , impotencia , y…..ira…que delicia de emociones no lo crees Akane-chan?"** –Fue lo que dijo una voz que era en tono elegante y refinada mientras en ese momento otra luz se ilumino a una silueta mostrándola frente a la vista de Akane-

-Eres tu…que quieres ahora? Shiro….-Akane había nombrado ese ser que parecía ser parte de la conciencia del Kyubi cuando obtuvo el poder de este, pero en realidad según esa criatura eran todas las emociones encerradas de Akane encargada de quitarle todas sus frustraciones en dudo momento tomando el control del cuerpo de la pelirroja pero ella siempre negaba que esa "cosa" saliera de su mente- Creí que por el momento te había encerrado dentro en lo más profundo dentro de mi cabeza….lárgate de aquí…malnacida! –Fue lo que dijo mientras unas cadenas salieron del suelo rompiendo el suelo de madera atando a la silueta que era idéntica a la pelirroja mientras una sonrisa adornaba totalmente su oscuro rostro , una sonrisa amplia y blanca , llena de una intención siniestra-

**-"Que mala eres Akane-chan….recuerda que ambas somos del mismo cuerpo….así que técnicamente te estas diciendo malnacida a ti misma…."** –Decía en tono burlón la silueta mientras en ese momento era poco a poco apretada con toda la intención de aplastarla mientras aun manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro dijo palabras que hicieron que en ese momento quedara paralizada la pelirroja- "Y yo que iba decirte algo…una forma en que pudieras encontrarte con nuestro querido hermano..." –Eso dejo totalmente paralizada a Akane y las cadenas- "O debería llamarlo….nuestro amado príncipe….Ajajaja"

-Calla…-Ahí las cadenas azotaron con fuerza a la silueta por todo el suelo rompiéndolo por la fuerza en que la azotaba y por los muros que ahora estaban ocultos por la oscuridad mientras ambas luces solamente iluminaban la zona donde se encontraban Akane y la Silueta parecida a ella, en eso las cadenas dirigieron a la golpeada silueta hacia frente a la pelirroja- Habla antes de que termine eliminando….

**-"Tonta…Tonta Akane….no te has dado cuenta ya…"** –La Silueta tomo la apariencia de la pelirroja con una sonrisa llena de malicia- **"Cuando dije que sentía nuestro poder…me refería al poder del Kyubi…..ósea la energía que tu contienes…solamente existe una persona en este mundo que la parte faltante del Kyubi"** –Eso dejo pensando a Akane- **"Es algo que no se puede ser arrebatado por el sello que nos dio a nosotras y a nuestro amado hermano , si alguna vez alguien trata de arrebatárnoslo por si solo….lo mataría junto con el alma del Kyubi"**

-Entonces…cuando sentiste ese poder….entonces..-Fue lo que dijo Akane pero en ese momento recordó aquel curioso pelinegro con el que se encontraron que era ridículo a simple vista pero era como su padrino Jiraiya decía "Nunca juzgues a un guerrero en primera apariencia, ya que el siempre esconde todas sus armas para pelear" seria….que el….no era imposible- Estas mintiendo!

**-"Oye solamente soy una parte de ti de cierta manera, y también soy parte de la energía del Kyubi, por lo cual que podría ganar si te miento…..a diferencia de ti…yo demuestro que quiero que Nii-sama, me haga suya solamente suya, quiero ser la mujer de Naruto, Mi propio hermanito!" **

-Cállate! –Grito furiosa Akane porque alguien así lo dijera con su apariencia la cadena la azotaba cuantas veces pudiera mientras Akane grito ante eso-….No te dejare que lo toques…..no dejare que nadie lo toque….NII-SAMA ES MIO! –Exclamo Akane a su "yo interno" mientras la cadena como si tuviera vida propia le tiro en el suelo y la pelirroja se acerco pisándola en el suelo mientras "Shiro" volvía a su forma como una sombra negra con la silueta de Akane- No dejare que ni tu ni esa….esa…..malnacida…sucia…desgraciada….que me lo robo…lo toquen…el es mío! Y planeo encontrarlo aunque me cueste toda la vida….

**-"Para tu suerte…no es necesario….porque él está en la Aldea….ahora mismo"** –Fue lo que dijo haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos por completo- **"La otra parte del Kyubi está en la aldea….por lo cual….o El Alma de Kyubi vaga aquí…o…..."**

-Nii-sama…..esta aquí…-Fue lo que dijo lentamente en ese momento parecía despertar del trance al estar dentro de su cabeza no se dio cuento tiempo había pasado en ese momento, parecía que su propio yo interior le había dado una forma de sentir cada vez mas , donde estaba la otra parte del Kyubi que le faltaba…..ahí era donde estaba su hermano…Naruto!- Nii-sama…..Nii-sama….! –Ahí apoyándose adolorida en el Barandal desaparece rápidamente , solamente guiándose por una esperanza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento justo al frente del Estadio de Konoha se encontraba el pelinegro enmascarado mirando alrededor rápidamente hasta que pudo oír lo que estaba buscando-

-Ultimo llamado! Para los Participantes del Torneo del Festival de los Zorros! –Fue lo que grito un Jounin tratando de llamar la atención de los últimos participantes pero en ese momento vio como llego al frente Naruto aun con la máscara puesta- Em…Usted va a registrarse...? –La Máscara y estar encapuchado le daba una cierta apariencia tétrica de cierta manera-

-Si , me gustaría –Asintió Naruto en tono calmado a pesar de estar muy emocionado-

-Pues por favor llene la planilla de aquí y quédese en esta área , para llamarlo cuando inicie el Torneo –Fue lo que indico el Chunin mientras el pelinegro asintió mientras terminaba de escribir solamente los datos necesarios para entrar en el torneo y le entrego rápidamente la planilla, cuando el Chunin la miro entonces volvió a levantar la mirada notando que el enmascarado se había ido- Coloco por nombre "Foxman" que clase de broma es esta?...bueno algo de humor en la primera pelea no estaría mal…en dudo caso de que sea una broma será una buena entrada para los combates…-Pensó el Chunin siguiendo con las ultimas inscripciones , sin notarlo muy cerca de ahí estaba el pelinegro sentando mirando el estadio fijamente-

-Quien diría…que voy a pelear en este lugar –Medito en voz alta aquellos pensamientos-

-"Que pasa te incomoda el público , según esa hada de la temperatura , tu pudiste pelear casi con excelencia en el Torneo de Batallas de Gensokyo" –Dijo Shinku mientras Naruto solamente apoyo su mejilla en uno de sus puños-

-No solamente….que mi padre decía siempre que a mí y a Akane cuando teníamos 6 años que queríamos ambos ser Hokages, que para poder serlo teníamos que completar la prueba de vencerlo en aquel estadio , en ese entonces mi más grande sueño era ser el Hokage de esta aldea –Admitió sinceramente el pelinegro a su compañero y Arma- Pero también demuestra todo lo que ha cambiado….y todo lo que he cambiado en mi vida…

-"Pero te volviste algo incluso mejor al pelear al lado de los Scarlet , en Gensokyo eres un héroe entre los Yokais más poderosos de ahí a pesar de ser un humano flacucho, y eso es algo de lo que deberías enorgullecerte….deberías dejar el pasado como siempre debe estar, en el pasado" –Aconsejando de su manera tosca pero a la vez amable Shinku-

-Tal vez….pero aquí…tarde o temprano me enfrentare a mi pasado…-Dijo antes de dar un buen bostezo mientras se recostaba en aquel techo cerrando los ojos con toda la intención de tomar una siesta lo cual por un momento sintió mucha paz al empezar a adormecerse, pero en un momento para otro , sintió como si una descarga eléctrica lo hacía despertar haciendo que se sentara repentinamente , solamente una Kitsune podía ser la responsable de ello, pero esta vez no parecía de enojo , era solamente para que pudiera despertar- "Que sucede Kurama?"

**-"Recuerdas en el bosque la sensación que tuve cuando estuvimos siquiera a rozar a tu hermana Naruto?, la estoy volviendo a sentir…ella se está acercando para acá…y parece que ella…se dirige hacia nosotros!"** –Dijo un poco sorprendida la pelinegra pero era demasiado tarda cuando el pelinegro miro al frente pudo ver aterrizando a la pelirroja justo en frente suyo-

-Esta vez los ojos de ella parecían brillar con cierta intensidad , como si ella hubiera buscado algo por muchísimo tiempo , un gran tesoro que había estado perdido por años , inclusive siglos y al encontrarlo parecía que su corazón gritaba de alegría , pero en este caso…era una persona….la persona más importante en toda su vida , en toda su malnacida vida , al parecer la teoría que había ejercido su cabeza enloquecida…había sido correcta, pero al mirarlo…no pudo evitar dudar al mirarlo fijamente-

-Tu…-Fue lo que dijo en voz baja la pelirroja antes de tragar saliva , estaba totalmente nerviosa todos sus sentidos indicaban correctamente que el tenia la otra parte de Kyubi, una de sus teorías era que o era un experto de sellos que le quito el Kyubi matando a su amado hermano , queriendo saber la respuesta ahora, o…..esa persona….era su amada hermano-….Eres….tu…Naruto-niisama…?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en una Mansión en otro sitio muy lejos de ahí , en una extraña tierra llamada Gensokyo-

-Patchouli-san….como va en el nuevo circulo de tele transportación? –decía una maid de cabellos plateados , su apariencia no había cambiado , ella era la sirvienta en Jefe de la Mansión Scarlet , Sakuya Izayoi- Me preocupa bastante Naruto-san….sé que Kurama-san y su espada están con él pero debería haber ido una de nosotras para acompañarlo-

-No deberías preocuparte tanto Sakuya , Naruto-Gaki se puede cuidar solo después de todo le enseñamos bastante bien no lo crees? –Su apariencia física no había cambiado mucho al igual que la Maid , era la maestra de artes marciales Yokai y también portera de la Mansión , Meiling Hong , la Heredera de Seiryū , su vestimenta era una camisa negra de estilo chino , con detalles dorados en los bordes al igual que dibujos de dragones, pantalones blancos con zapatos negros , con una boina negra con lo que parecía un emblema al frente-

-El Circulo pronto va a estar listo así que es mejor llamar a todos porque pronto estará listo e iremos.….a donde esta Naruto….-Parecía lucir ahora Patchouli mas juvenil su vestimenta había cambiado de un pijama morada a una sola pieza de ropa , que cubría desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna , dejando sus piernas casi totalmente al descubierto , mientras tenia medias transparentes con zapatillas de ballet , también tenía una capucha que cubría al menos hasta su cintura dándole la apariencia más de una hechicera, además de su libro ahora usaba su magia con un gran bastón de madera con gemas de múltiples colores-

-Jejeje mejor que sea pronto , ese idiota no sabe mantenerse solo por eso es la preocupación de la maid-san –Fue lo que dijo esta vez un hombre de cabellos negros largos y desordenados , el parecía incluso lucir más joven , era el maestro de Naruto , el Súper Monje o también conocido como el "Hombre Demonio" Zenjuro Saotome-

-Veremos a Nii-chan pronto…que bien qué bien! –Fue lo que decía una niña de al menos 4 años pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules casi parecían asemejarse al cristal , era la hija de Tsurara y Zenjuro , Aoi Saotome Shirayuki , sin duda la que se había vuelto la consentida de incluso la dura de corazón de Remilia , la cual ante los ojos de la pequeña niña era su heroína-

-Cirno se encargara de avisarle a Flandre-chan y Remilia-sama –Fue lo que dijo Cirno si había cambiado bastante , parecía haber crecido pasando de la apariencia de una niña a la apariencia de una adolescente de mínimo 16 años , su cabello seguía siendo corto de color azul claro , pero llevaba extrañamente un mechón rojizo justo a mitad de sus cabellos cayendo al frente de su rostro , asemejándose ese color al fuego , mientras ahora tenia heterocromia , un ojo de color rojo y el otro de color azul , su vestimenta era un poco más a su talla , llegando de dar una aura más serena y mas adulta , a diferencia de su actitud comúnmente alegre e infantil , ahora no andaba descalza siempre llevando unas botas militares negras con una bufanda naranja larga que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, ella podía hacer desaparecer y aparecer sus alas que ahora eran más grandes siendo combinación de varios cristales de hielo en su espalda formando un parde alas-

-Sinceramente me parece impresionante tu cambio al poder controlar el Youki de tu cuerpo Cirno –Fue lo que dijo Youmu que no era precisamente la mejor para decirlo , ya que al sincronizarse con su espada y ser parte fantasma su apariencia era por así decirlo moldeable al tipo de espíritu que tenía su espada, por lo cual su apariencia también cambio-

-Ahora su apariencia era la de una chica de 18 a 19 años , cabellos largos que caían por su espalda como una cascada plateada , sus ojos anteriormente azules ahora eran casi tan blancos con un brillo violáceo claro que casi parecían los ojos de un espíritu , su apariencia ahora era más madura llegando a tener pechos copa entr , su vestimenta siendo la de un Kimono verde sujetado por una cinta en la cintura con detalles florares y hilo rojo ayudando como refuerzo , por su espalda estaban colgando sus dos katanas cortas mientras en una de sus manos sosteniéndola estaba una Katana con varios pergaminos pegados a la funda-

-"Saika piensa no eres precisamente la mejor para decirlo maestra" –Fue lo que dijo una voz femenina en la Katana de la peliblanca , era el espíritu de la espada Saika , siendo mantenido dentro de la Katana , aunque ella podía manifestarse en forma física lo cual por más extraño que fuera Shinku no a pesar de ser una espada viviente, se había vuelto su espada desde el enfrentamiento contra Antitesis hace ya muchos años-

-Cirno había ido volando rápidamente por los pasillos con una mirada serena y se detuvo justamente en una enorme puerta empujándola con ambas manos para abrirla , que al abrirse se vio un gran Salón donde estaban todas las sirvientas arrodilladas frente a dos personas en dos tronos-

-Así como Cirno y Youmu , las hermanas Scarlet habían entrenado todo ese tiempo y eso les llevo a una poder entre los vampiros bastante común el de poder manipular su apariencia , parecía solamente para infundir respeto , pero muy en el fondo , era verdad que ninguna de ellas quería quedarse atrás por el corazón de su actual orgullo y guerrero del Clan, y secretamente entre las más fuertes del Clan-

-Remilia su apariencia era al menos de una chica ya haber pasado los 18 años , su piel era pálida con tonos morenos mientras su cabello liso y corto caía a los lados casi perfectamente en su rostro, su apariencia era claramente más sensual a la vista de los hombres y de algunas mujeres, sus pechos llegando a ser cop , su vestimenta blusa negra con detalles metálicos plateados con un chaleco blanco que por dentro tenia tela roja , una falda roja con medias negras cubriendo toda su pierna , con zapatos de tacón rojos carmesí, ahora cuatro alas estaban alzadas con orgullo en su espalda , demostrando que ella también se había vuelto fuerte, el numero de alas cuando se presentaba en un vampiro era el símbolo de su poder y al tener cuatro demostraba su poder con dignidad y gloria como la líder del Clan , su apariencia sin duda era ahora más a la de una señora de la oscuridad , pero era superada o al menos igualada por su hermana menor-

-La apariencia de la rubia había cambiado a la de una chica de 16 a 17 años , sus cabellos rubios rizado , mientras que una coleta a un lado de tu rostro cayendo por el lado derecho de su rostro demostrando que su cabello era un poco largo , su piel era pálida como la nieve mientras sus pechos habían crecido ahora a copa B , su vestimenta era un gran vestido rojo que cuando mas avanzaba por las piernas se veía más destruido y rasgado, que dejaba a la vista sus piernas que tenía en sus tobillos una especie de adorno de tela que tenia igualmente en sus muñecas , con zapatillas de color rojizo oscuro , sus "alas" ahora eran cada una, una rama que se divida en dos a la mitad siendo cada una cuatro rama que sostenían un cristal diferente , su apariencia desde tétrica, oscura y hermosa , ya digna de una vampira o tal vez de una demonio-

-Cirno rápidamente se arrodillo frente a sus maestras-

-Remilia-sama, Flandre-sama Patchouli-san ya casi ha terminado el nuevo Circulo de Teletransportacion , pronto podremos ir a Konoha , debo indicar otros preparativos para el viaje?...

-No….Cirno…nosotros iremos en el primer viaje…primero debemos presentarnos ante quienes vamos a ser vecinos, y debemos ser todos los del Clan , que se asegure que esta vez….quedemos todos juntos donde esta mi querido Dorei..–Fue lo que dijo Remilia ordenando a Cirno que esta solo asintió arrodillada mientras Flandre sonreía feliz-

-Ella había querido ir junto con Naruto en el primer viaje pero por el error Naruto termino yendo solo , esta vez le tocaba a todo el Clan viajar , aunque en el momento que iban a hacerlo, era….en el momento menos indicado en el segundo más erróneo, al menos para llamarlo una situación calmada-

-"Pronto…volveremos a estar juntos….mi Prometido…" -Fue el pensamiento dulce de Flandre hacia el pelinegro-

-Una nueva tormenta se dirigía hacia Konoha, y esta tormenta respondía el nombre como el Clan Scarlet-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y aquí acaba la historia –Decía Trol pero ahí múltiples balas le dan-**

**-Dios creí haberlos matado a todos…bueno en fin…no hay mucho de lo que podría hablar del Cap. de hoy solamente podría decirse que Naruto podría aplicarse esta frase**

**Naruto: Espero sobrevivir…**

**-El primer capítulo estará compuesto por partes, ya vamos por el segundo mis amigos!**

**-Como pueden ver un nuevo Torneo está en Konoha en la cual Naruto participara con el nombre de FOXMAN! El idiota con cara de Zorro XDDDD no importa cuánto lo diga me recuerda un poco a Ratman de los amigos de la justicia (Si vieron la caricatura entonces tuvieron una feliz de infancia al estilo de labo. De dexter XD)**

**-Bueno ya dejando todo eso , también quería dar un Skip-Time a las miembros del Clan Scarlet excepto a las que ya de por si tienen apariencia de un adulto XDDD , aunque ahora las lindas y adorables lolis han pasado a ser muy hermosas mujeres del condenado y afortunado Naruto XDDD malnacido…..**

**-Bueno además de eso , el capitulo de por si se explica por sí solo , y pronto verán como el estallido inicia en Konoha , ya empezó con todo el desmadre!**

**-Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Bueno se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos, algún día juro que hare que todas las chicas hermosas del mundo usen el delantal desnudoooooooo!, algún día Mundo, Algún día… Bye Bye Humanos!**


	4. Blood 1-3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 1**

**Llegada Parte 3**

**(Preliminares)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Decir que en ese momento el pelinegro estaba petrificado era muy poco decirlo de esa manera , estaba totalmente paralizado , por un momento podía sentir como las gotas de sudor pasaban por su frente gracias a su máscara que no demostraba como estaba su rostro pues estaba completamente nervioso-

-En verdad….eres tu Nii-sama? –Hablo nuevamente Akane con una voz esperanzadora eso sin duda era como mirar a un cachorro con ojos brillosos , simplemente no sabía que decir cuando ella se acercó a él, entonces el retrocedió como pudo-

-Naruto rápidamente torció un poco tratando de hacer más grave su voz y con las manos en la cintura tal como héroe , dijo en un tono profundo pero extrañamente ridículo-

-Señorita! Supongo que se equivoca! Yo no sé quién es usted, ni se a quien busca, no soy nada más ni nada menos que Foxman! –Hablo en un tono ridículo , pudo sentir que tanto la Kitsune como su Compañero espada suspiraron , cada vez que decía ese nombre tan estúpido hacia que ellos quisieran golpearlo con un garrote a ver si así se le iba la estupidez-

-Pero esta vez Akane no parecía estar convencida , lo cual puso más nervioso al pelinegro solamente esperaba que le creyera como alguien estúpido y se alejara pero ahí llego lo peor para el-

-Entonces…..Quítate la máscara…..-Hablo la pelirroja acercándose lentamente hacia el pelinegro cuando una de las manos delicadas y blancas se acercó al rostro cubierto por aquella mascara de Zorro , El Pelinegro en un rápido movimiento se agacho esquivando el agarre de la pelirroja y giro rápidamente a un lado de ella quedando espalda contra espalda de ella, ahí el volvió a hablar con su improvisado "Tono de Héroe"-

-Lamento decirle esto Señorita , pero un héroe enmascarado jamás se quita su máscara en público , o si no podría pasar cosas malas! –Hablo exagerándolo todo mientras Akane parecía irse su paciencia y rápidamente se lanzó contra el para arrancarle esa mascara, esa maldita mascara que hacía que no pudiera saber la verdad-

-Mientras más intentos el pelinegro seguía moviéndose rápidamente tratando de evitar los agarres , hasta un último agarre que la pelirroja se lanzó contra él , y el salto aterrizando en la espalda de ella y se impulsó no tan fuerte como para hacerla caer pero lo suficiente para aterrizar en el techo de otra casa y empezar a correr rápidamente como podía-

-Akane debía seguirlo , debía descubrir la verdad! Ahí dio un salto tratando de perseguirlo y ahí continuo la persecución-

-"Rayos , ella es rápida me está siguiendo el ritmo poco a poco" –Pensó Naruto más nervioso mientras aterrizaba en otro Tejado , corriendo hacia el próximo techo viendo que Akane salto tan alto que termino en ese tejado antes que él , el pelinegro no freno pero dio un pequeño salto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que este cayó en un callejón entre los dos edificios-

-El Pelinegro continuo corriendo tan rápido como pudo , gracias a sus "carreras por su vida" con Meiling sin necesidad de usar energía podía correr rápidamente y sin tanto esfuerzo , sin duda le aterraba como lo entrenaron pero los resultados eran sumamente buenos , pero noto como la pelirroja se acercó a el rápidamente , pero de repente la velocidad de Akane aumento sorprendiendo a Naruto que cuando estuvo en su espalda , él tuvo que reunir apresuradamente Youki en sus pies y dar un salto repentino escapando del tacleo de Akane-

-Aterrizo en el techo del frente dando una voltereta en el suelo-

-"Eso fue…." –Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando la pelirroja se lanzó hacia él , con uno de sus puños al frente de ella , Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el puñetazo que iba hacia él , pero cuando la pelirroja clavo el puño en aquel suelo este quedo completamente destruido , eso sin duda lo reconoció- "Mierda! La Tía Tsunade le enseño su técnica de su aumento de fuerza, no es tan impresionante como la de ella , pero…." –Cuando noto que Akane poso su mirada en él un escalofrió paso por su espalda- "Es igual de aterradora!"

-Deja de huir! Solamente quiero que me digas, Si eres Naruto Uzumaki! Si eres mi hermano! Por favor responde! –Grito pero esta vez era más una súplica, eso dio en el clavo dentro de Naruto , esa suplica , ella estaba suplicando porque fuera el , acaso….le afecto tanto que él se haya ido por tanto tiempo?-

-Como te dije pequeña? Mi nombre es Foxman , Soy un simple Héroe vagabundo , no tengo idea de quién es ese niñato del que hablas? –Se odio a si mismo por llamarse de esa manera en ese instante-

-"Te queda eso Niñato" –Hablo Shinku Burlón , para la molestia de Naruto pero en eso noto como una energía conocida salía de Akane-

-Mientes! , Si no eres Nii-sama! Al menos debes saber quién es? Tu energía, Tú tienes la otra parte del Kyubi verdad?! ENTONCES SABES DONDE ESTA NARUTO-NIISAMA! DIMELO AHORA! –Grito con más fuerza mientras sus ojos se rasgaban como los de un felino , casi podía sentir la intensidad de la energía de Kurama –

**-"Parece que mi poder no solamente ha permanecido en ella , si no que ha creado su propia fuente, creando algo así como un Jinchurinki Artificial , con mi energía , quien diría que el sello de tu padre terminara así , Naruto"** –Hablo Kurama seriamente-** "Podría decirse que su alma se combinó tanto con mi energía , que ahora ella produce mi chakra como si fuera suyo, no sé si decir que es malo o que es bueno, parece que reacciona con las emociones"**

-"Entonces que sugieres Kurama?" –Hablo telepáticamente Naruto a su prisionera-

-"Es mejor no alterarla más de lo que esta o esto podría ponerse feo para nosotros , mejor trata de perderla" –Hablo Kurama-

-"Eso trato no ves?" –Pensó Naruto quejoso hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- Lo siento señorita, pero debo retirarme rápidamente , quizá podamos hablar en otra ocasión –Dijo en su tono "Heroico" haciendo un sello de manos y haciendo una explosión de humo frente a la pelirroja que se lanzó sobre él , pero vio que no había nadie y rápidamente noto a donde se fue el pelinegro-

-Vuelve aquí! –Grito ella , yendo contra el pelinegro que estaba saltando rápidamente de techo en techo tratando de evitar a Akane tanto como pudo pero en eso la pelirroja solamente empezó a hacer sellos de manos al finalizar dijo-

-**Fūton: Renkūda **–Inflo su vientre antes de soplar una bala de aire que dio directamente en la espalda hacia el enmascarado , en ese momento la pelirroja sonrió al ver que había dado en el blanco pero todo su ánimo se fue totalmente a la basura cuando en ese momento , el pelinegro al que le dio…exploto en humo….era un clon , un clon solido con suficiente chakra para confundirla , cuando miro por los alrededores no pudo ver ni señal del Enmascarado, trato de detectar la energía del Kyubi pero….nada-

-La pelirroja se quedó arrodillada en ese momento golpeando el suelo en frustración, como una pista tan importante , para encontrar a su hermano, se le escapó de las manos de esa manera, era tan frustrante , la hacía enojar tanto , golpeo nuevamente el suelo agrietándolo esta vez casi rompiéndolo pero cuando se dio cuenta trato de calmarse, estaba liberando demasiado chakra como para aumentar su fuerza física y destruir lo que tenía por debajo pero la furia y el coraje no se le iba-

-La pelirroja solamente trato controlar aquella energía como pudo hasta que sintió como toda esa hirviente energía se había detenido y había desaparecido , tenía que estar calmada si quería encontrar a aquel pelinegro pero en ese momento un Anbu apareció a su lado , eso solamente quería significar algo-

-Akane-sama, El Hokage la ha llamado para que puedan apreciar el torneo de inicio del Festival….-Hablo en un tono sereno- Me pidió que la escoltara hacia donde está el –Hablo el Anbu-

-Ahora ella estaba sumamente molesta, si perdía aquella pista, tal vez perdía toda la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano , pero si desobedecía a su padre otra vez, le causaría más problemas aun , a pesar de que cada fibra de su ser le ordenaba esquivar el Anbu e irse a buscar a ese enmascarado , decidió evitar el escape y ser guiada por aquel Anbu-

-Tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En su mente Naruto estaba suspirando aliviado parece que su truco con el clon de sombra funciono mientras uno de sus clones había ido para que Akane lo persiguiera , él se ocultaba y usaba la técnica que aprendió en sus clases de sigilo con Sakuya, quien diría que una técnica de asesinato oculto podría servirle como forma de escape-

-"El Eco Ritmo , es técnica que al silenciar te casi totalmente , tanto en sonido como ocultar la mayor cantidad de energía en tu interior , puedes literalmente desaparecer incluso aunque estés al frente de un enemigo , una técnica perfecta para asesinar de forma rápida y también escapes rápidos, sin duda has mejorado con el tiempo" –Hablo Shinku , Naruto solamente suspiro-

-"Pero El Paso de Sakuya está a millones de años de mi alcance cuando ella da ese paso podría estar al frente mío y yo podría dudar que ella estuviera ahí realmente , es como si te convirtiera en un fantasma de repente" –Pensó Naruto caminando entre la multitud con una actitud calmada- "Mientras no llame del todo la atención, no tendré tantos problemas"

-Pero en eso unas cornetas empezaron a sonar en cada poste de luz , ese detalle no lo había notado antes-

-"Ahora iniciaremos con la rondas preliminares del Torneo para dar inicio al Festival" –Hablo un Shinobi de voz joven , Naruto vio que ese detalle era bastante bueno para avisos, en dudo caso también alerta de invasión y….-

-El torneo! Me había olvidado de eso por completo, y se supone que voy a participar en el! –Se gritó antes de empezar a correr nuevamente hacia donde estaba el estado , había estado tan distraído con aquella persecución que había perdido de vista todo acerca del torneo, solamente quedo correr tanto como sus piernas pudieron dar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vale todos los peleadores no shinobis de la aldea están aquí? –Pregunto por última vez aquel Chunin- Entonces vamos a cerrar las puertas más participantes , los que no llegaron serán descalificados y….-Estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando vio a lo lejos , un joven enmascarado corriendo como si el diablo le persiguiera , por un momento el Chunin pensó que no era más que un pervertido que huía después de ser descubierto como lo era Jiraiya , pero en ese momento el pelinegro llego hasta el punto en que clavo los suelos firmemente en el suelo tratando de frenar quedando en frente de los demás participantes- Disculpa…usted es un participante?

-Si….-Estaba respirando agitado por toda la carrera que tuvo que dar, al final por su torpeza se había perdido un parde veces en la aldea haciendo que se diera un golpe en la cara por su tontería , ahora estaba definitivamente sin aliento- Lamento llegar tarde me perdí en la aldea un parde veces….

-Por poco y quedas descalificado chico, por favor se mas puntúan en los combates, o te aseguro que la suerte no te va a salvar la próxima vez –Hablo Chunin antes de terminar de pasar la lista y caminar- Oigan todos los participantes síganme…

-Todos terminaron siguiéndole hasta dentro de la Arena , justamente pero cuando entraron vieron un gran salón con 8 arenas de combate , eso dejo sorprendido a Naruto , no recordaba que habían ampliado para crear una zona de eliminatorias bajo techo-

-Ok –El Chunin acerco una caja negra- aquí tomaran un número del 1 al 8 siendo ese número la arena que les corresponde , ahí tendrán un enfrentamiento uno a uno con cada oponente hasta que queden 8 ganadores –Explico el Chunin- Estos 8 serán los que se enfrenten en el centro de la gran Arena para culminar el torneo , las reglas son simples si son derrotados o si caen de la plataforma están fuera…-Hablo antes de quedarse observando como cada uno tomaba un numero-

-Ahí a un ritmo lento cada uno tomo una de las pelotas de plástico con su número correspondiente , cuando yo la tome me toco el numero 4 me toco la cuarta arena , cuando mire las múltiples personas que estaban alrededor de aquella arena de lucha inclusive un parde peleadores ya habían iniciado su combate

-Miraba alrededor , habían bastante personas que lucían más rudas que él , uno que otro llevaba un uniforme diferente de Shinobi dando a aparentar de que no eran parte de la aldea mientras otros simplemente daban la pinta de que eran bandidos o ladrones , sin duda el torneo había dejado entrar a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a pelear en el torneo-

-Observando atentamente a tus oponentes y analizarlos , debe ser tu primer año –Hablo un hombre que al menos debía medir como mínimo 2 metros y medio , era tan alto que parecía un gigante , llevando una armadura de metal parcial con un casco que le cubría gran parte de la cara y llevando un mazo con púas , sin duda era una apariencia algo aterradora- Parece que un montón de gente ha venido aquí por el premio principal que están dispuesto a dar su vida por ello

-Premio? Cuál es? –Pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad-

-Además de una gran cantidad de Ryous en billetes , también una cena completa para un rey junto con la Familia de Hokage, aquí si uno gana literalmente pasara a tener el estatus de un Daimio , O acaso no viniste por ello? –Pregunto aquel hombre al enmascarado , Naruto solo negó con la cabeza-

-Vengo por otro motivo, aunque si lo digo temo que todo vayan a tratar de asesinarme en este momento –Decía el pelinegro pensando en voz alta , lo cual el hombro rio ruidosamente-

-No te preocupes, también hay varios aquí que solamente vienen a batallar , pero ganar la primera ronda es algo fácil incluso para el más vil bandido , pero seguir las siguientes rondas es lo complicado –Hablo el hombre-

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto-

-Por lo general son novatos quienes pelean en la preliminares, siendo esta más que nada una eliminatoria para los verdaderos combates que se dan en la Arena , aunque no son populares como los combates en la Arena , entonces también son comúnmente visitados –Hablo el hombre- Seguramente pelearas con un Shinobi del nivel de un Genin o un peleador no Shinobi , en el peor de los casos seria que pelearas con un poderoso Shinobi de la Aldea -Dijo advirtiéndole, antes de irse a la arena a la cual le toco , Naruto no sabía que existía ese tipo de personas como ese tipo , aunque en cierta manera eso generaba más curiosidad de la variedad de personas no Shinobis que venían a este Torneo-

-"Este lugar es más grande de lo que recuerdo , sé que la Arena era inmensa cuando nos la señalo papa , pero parece que la remodelaron y ahora es mucho más grande , incluso podría hacerse una carrera en medio de la Arena" –Pensó Naruto-

-"Pues lo que hicieron esta gran Arena son muy buenos constructores" –Hablo Kurama apreciando todo a detalle gracias a los ojos de Naruto-

-Cuando pudo notar como un peleador iba contra el disparado , en ese momento se agacho un poco y dio una fuerte patada en su espalda por inercia levantándolo en el aire , ese pobre luchador quedo inconsciente con esa patada en toda la columna , cuando el pelinegro miro la Arena entonces pudo se veía a niño de al menos 11 a 12 años , con una camisa verde claro con bordes negros , con pantalones grises claros sandalias negras, se veía una bufanda bastante larga de color azul , tenía cabello negro pareciendo apuntar hacia el cielo con su banda de Shinobi en su frente indicando que era un genin de la Hoja , como arma llevaba un bastón negro con puntas doradas-

-Quien más se enfrenta al gran Konohamaru , quien va a ser el próximo Hokage de la Aldea de la Konoha! –Hablo el Muchacho sonriendo mientras manipulaba su bastón pasándolo de una mano a la otra antes de dar un golpe fuerte al suelo con una de las puntas de su arma generando un sonido en Seco-

-"Vaya ese niño me recuerda a ti cuando eras más pequeño" –Hablo divertida Kurama mientras eso avergonzó un poco a Naruto el hecho de que ella tenía razón , pero le daba curiosidad , probar un poco la voluntad de ese niño , parecía más entrenando que un genin promedio-

-No te hagas el orgulloso niño porque yo! –Grito otro peleador pero quedó interrumpido cuando Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente, tocar un punto de presión ahí era sumamente difícil , pero cuando se lograra era muy efectivo en eso silenciosamente el Enmascarado a paso lento subió a la Arena-

-Parece que vienes a pelear? Pues entonces dame con todo lo que tengas! –Grito animado Konohamaru mientras Naruto solamente se rasco la cabeza-

-No soy muy bueno peleando con niños –Hablo en un tono maduro haciendo enojar a Konohamaru que se fue corriendo contra él , tomando uno de los bordes del bastón como si fuera una espada de madera y salto girando en el aire ganando impulso al dar un golpe descendente con este , Naruto se inclinó a un lado esquivando el golpe aunque el daño que le hizo al suelo fue bastante notable-

-Konohamaru sonrió al ver que había caído deslizando su mano rápidamente a la mitad del bastón tratando de darle un golpe frontal al Enmascarado , pero este salta dando un giro en el aire y dándole una patada descendente justo a mitad de su cabeza haciéndolo retroceder-

-Itte! Eso duele granuja! –Grito Konohamaru dando un paso trato de darle un fuerte golpe con su bastón al hombro del pelinegro , pero volvió a esquivarlo , mientras Konohamaru se movía con rapidez tratando de dar estocadas con uno de los extremos de su bastón , Naruto continuaba retrocediendo esquivando los ataques-

-"Es bueno , en ese estilo , es muy temperamental , pero tiene futuro" –Pensó Naruto para si cuando retrocedía , después de un momento de retroceder quedo hacia uno de los bordes de la arena-

-Te tengo! Cae ahora! –Grito Konohamaru sujetando su bastón con una mano dando un paso hacia atrás y luego dando un fuerte impulso hacia adelante daba una estocada con una de las extremidades contra el estómago del enmascarado-

-Parecía que había ganado hasta que lo noto , el pelinegro no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro , y vio que la extremidad de su bastón había sido bloqueada por la palma de la mano de su oponente , se veía incluso el humo saliendo del impacto , Konohamaru estaba sorprendido-

-Nada mal muchacho…pero…eso no funcionara conmigo –Hablo Naruto tomando el bastón y jalándolo hacia el atrapándolo y inmovilizando el arma con uno de sus brazos con su antebrazo y su axila , aprovecha dándole un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del niño haciendo que soltara el arma-

-**Shotto (Disparo) **–Da un fuerte golpe con el bastón al estómago justo como iba a hacer Konohamaru contra él , pero en eso da otro fuerte golpe justo en la parte plana del otro borde del Bastón generando más impulso dándole la fuerza de impacto de un proyectil literalmente mandando a volar por poco tiempo a Konohamaru , que termino cayendo de espaldas en la Arena totalmente sin aire después de aquel devastador ataque-

-Naruto giro un parde veces el bastón con su mano corriendo contra Konohamaru , pareciendo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza con uno de los extremos pero se detiene poca distancia del bastón contra el objetivo que era la cabeza de el-

-Konohamaru impresionado, solamente dijo derrotado-

-Me rindo…-Hablo el frustrado pero ve que el pelinegro le ofrece la mano, la cual él la toma y lo ayuda a levantarse a pesar de lo adolorido del golpe- Eres realmente bueno usando el bastón

-Solamente termine entrenando con esto por obligación , mi especialidad es más la espada –Giro un parde veces más el bastón entre sus manos antes de detenerlo y devolvérselo a Konohamaru- Sin duda tu estilo es bastante bueno para tu edad, pero debes pulirlo mejorar tu creatividad en el ataque , si no , solamente serás un niño usando un palo de juguete –decía regañando al niño-

-Sonaste igual que mi abuelo , porque todos los fuertes dicen eso? –Decía quejoso Konohamaru-

-Veamos…como diría mi maestro en esta clase de ocasión….-Se quedó pensativo el enmascarado antes de venirle la idea , y ahí dio otro golpe fuerte a la cabeza de Konohamaru y en un tono rudo dice- Escúchame Pedazo de Basura, no existen soluciones rápidas o fáciles, cada persona desarrolla su estilo de combate, lo evoluciona y lo mejora con el tiempo , ningún ser vivo nace fuerte y los que nacen siendo "Genios" solamente lo lograron descubrir practicando , así que esfuérzate de una vez y no seas vago! –Grito de forma tosca-

-Konohamaru decir que no estaba sorprendido en ese momento , era mentira , por la forma en que lo trato aquel tipo-

-Me canse de esperar! –Grito un enano muy ágil saltando con una cuchilla en la mano y una espada en la otra sorprendiendo a Naruto, El Chunin iba a interferir pero El pelinegro fue de frente contra el rápidamente, con un pie al frente y otro firmemente quieto , da un golpe con su palma y con todos los dedos doblados en el estómago del enano , y cuando gira la palma un leve brillo sale de está mandando a volar aquel enano contra una pared inconsciente- **Inparusuchī (Impulso Chi)**

-Naruto dejo a todos a su alrededor sorprendidos mientras Konohamaru quedo asombrado con esa habilidad, sin duda ese consejo que le dio no lo iba a desperdiciar pero tampoco iba a dejarse ganar tan rápido-

-Bien…Quien es el desgraciado que quiere alegrarme el resto del día? –Decía con un toque arrogante el pelinegro- Pueden venir entre uno a uno , o venir todos a la vez! No me hagan esperar más!

-Eso fue una provocación con todo el estilo del Clan Scarlet en su palabra-

-"Parece que se le pego algo de la Reina tablas de Planchar" –Menciono divertido Shinku mientras Kurama podría decirse que sonreía bastante tétricamente , le gustaba esa faceta de Naruto en cierto punto-

-No dejaremos que nos hables así bastardo! –Grito uno de los peleadores antes de meterse entre varios a la Arena contra el pelinegro que solamente sonrió debajo de su máscara , el rápidamente se puso en posición de combate , siendo ambos puños a la altura de la cintura con las piernas un poco abiertas pero rígidas y firmes en el suelo-

-Cuando uno fue contra él , solamente se movió a un lado esquivando el puño de frente aprovechando aquel movimiento erróneo , el pelinegro le da un fuerte golpe con su codo a la cadera del peleador , y en ese momento un guerrero con una lanza trato de atravesarlo con esta, dando una fuerte patada, lanzando disparada aquella lanza el aire , manteniendo su pierna levantada verticalmente y desciende velozmente contra la cabeza de aquel peleador dejándolo contra el suelo-

-Da otra fuerte patada contra en el rostro de otro peleador iba contra el mandándolo a volar fuera de la arena , poco a poco su autocontrol estaba terminando sin que se notara un leve brillo rojizo empezó a sobresalir del agujero de los ojos de su máscara, cuando iban contra el con una espada da un golpe fuerte al lado plano de la espada rompiéndola en pedazos antes de dar otro golpe contra la barbilla ascendente mandándolo contra los aires-

-Los demás que quedaban miraban con cierto temor al pelinegro , que estaba derrotándolos como si nada , los otros que habían quedado inconsciente por solo un golpe del pelinegro-

-Supongo que es hora de terminar no lo creen? –Una leve brillo azulado empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano mientras entre los dedos de esta , a reunir viento condensándose en una esfera , El Chunin y varios shinobis de Konoha estaba sorprendidos viendo aquella pelea lo que hacía el pelinegro-

-"Eso es….el Rasengan?!" –Pensó el Chunin alarmado , pero noto que la esfera era muy transparente , no era chakra, si no el propio viento que se reunía como si fuera una esfera , cuando el pelinegro estiro su brazo hacia adelante apuntando con aquella esfera que era sujetado por su brazo libre para que no se desviara su puntería-

-**Kūki Ponpu (Bomba de Aire)** –En ese momento aquella esfera de vientos condensados salió disparada tal como una bala de cañón , siendo el impulso lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder a Naruto pero la esfera cuando llego en medio de los demás peleadores literalmente se expandió con tal fuerza disparando todos esos vientos por todos los lugares y a los más cercanos literalmente salieron volando como hojas ante el viento , en menos de un minuto todos los peleadores , Shinobis y no Shinobis , habían quedado contra la pared después de aquella bomba- Ufff…Aun no logro controlar muy bien eso –Hablo Naruto dando un respiro onda-

-Sugoi! Eso fue impresionante es idéntica al Rasengan! –Decía Konohamaru aun estando en uno de los bordes de la Arena habiendo sido espectador de ese gran movimiento- Como es que lo hiciste!?

-Naruto se sorprendió un poco y se golpeó mentalmente , ese hechizo lanzador era inspirado en el Rasengan , al concentrar el Mana en una esfera condensada como lo es el chakra teniendo gran control y así atraer los vientos queden atrapados en una pequeña bomba que cuando tiene contacto con un oponente se expande antes de estallar en un ventanal que manda a volar contra cualquiera que lo haya impactado-

-"Eres un idiota, otro error como ese y te descubren si fuera tu hermana quien viera eso" –Regaño Kurama aunque sonriendo- "Aunque buena forma de ganarte reputación"

-Solamente invente esa técnica en un momento de genialidad , no crees que esta genial? –Decía tratando de alardear como si fuera propia pero solamente se hizo ver como un tonto , ante los demás pero ante Konohamaru lo hizo ver genial-

-Naruto pudo sentir una presencia asesina hacia él , y cuando miro de donde venía era en una Arena cercana , y ahí se encontraban un montón de peleadores derrotados y al frente un victorioso pelinegro de un ojo y un parche cubriéndole el otro, lo reconoció rápidamente-

-Y esa cara de amargado , Teme? –Hablo con todo el irrespeto del mundo haciendo enojar por completo al pelinegro por la forma en que lo llamo , notándose un aura eléctrica a su alrededor demostrando su enojo-

-Hmp….-Se retiró de la arena ya que él también había acabado con todos sus oponentes , Naruto solamente suspiro , tal parece que la actitud de engreído no se le había ido desde aquella vez que se encontró y quería darle un puñetazo cuando eran más jóvenes , pero esta vez sí le daría un puñetazo como se lo merecía-

-Parece que hiciste enojar al campeón del Año Pasado , sin duda no sé si eres muy temerario para tu primer año o si nos estas ocultando algo –Hablo el Chunin Examinador al ver como terminaron los enfrentamientos quedando los 8 peleadores para el Torneo- "Este año parece que va a ser uno de los más impresionantes que otros" –Pensó el Chunin-

-Yosh! Tu llama de la Juventud arde como la de nadie! –Grito un curioso pelinegro llegando al frente del enmascarado sorprendiéndolo , Naruto quedo algo extrañado y aterrado ante la apariencia ridícula de aquel Shinobi , que era un humano o una especie de duende del bosque por su apariencia de color verde-

-Em gracias supongo –Menciono el pelinegro muy extrañado-

-Parece que para ser un novato tienes movimientos sumamente extraordinarios –Hablo aquel "Gladiador" que aun daba una apariencia aterradora , parece que ese tipo también paso a la siguiente ronda-

-No deberías animarlo del todo Lee , ninguno podrá sobrevivir ni el primer ataque de mí y Akamaru cierto amigo? –Hablo el mismo tipo con cara de perro que Kurama quería que derrotara , pero esta vez estaba acompañando con un gran perro de al menos el tamaño de un oso mediano, que se quedó gruñéndome un momento , sabía que no le atraía en algunos animales por la sangre de vampiro que tenía en mis venas , pero lo habrá notado ya?-

**-"Déjame Naruto solamente dame un minuto con él y lo hare papilla!"** –Grito Kurama queriendo salir por la sombra de Naruto totalmente fuera de control siendo detenida por Naruto con un gran esfuerzo mental-

-Por el momento hay una sala de descanso y para observar la arena en que la se presentaran subiendo por aquellas escaleras –Señalo el Chunin- Tendrán unos 30 minutos de descanso antes de que inicien las rondas finales del Torneo , por lo cual pueden hablar, el resto de los combatientes , mejor suerte el próximo Festival

-Nosotros los 8 empezamos a caminar por las escaleras cada uno , eran bastante anchas como para que cupiera aquel Gladiador hasta llegar a la sala de descanso mientras todos los demás derrotados simplemente se retiraban apretando los dientes frustrados , otros aún muy lastimados como para entrar , cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras llegamos a un Salón donde nos encontraba una mujer de cabellos violetas , con una camisa de mallas negras por debajo de su gabardina color crema , con unos short negros , zapatillas negras-

-Con que ustedes son los finalistas eh? –Pensó la mujer pareciendo como si recién la había despertado- No me extrañaba de ti Sasuke por lo que me dice Kakashi sobre ti , ni tampoco del rarito estudiante de Guy y el perrito de Kurenai , pero un gigante , un espadachín , una Kunoichi de Kumo y Un Asesino de Kiri, un flacucho , No les veo mucho futuro excepto al de Kumo y al de Kiri –Hablo la pelimorado sin mucha importancia- Yo voy a ser la réferi de los enfrentamientos próximos , la fabulosa Anko Mitarashi

-Vaya que arrogante mujer –Hablo el de aspecto el que tenía vestimenta de un samurái, solamente tenía los ojos cerrados o eso aparentaba ese momento-

-Solamente es la pura realidad enfréntenla debiluchos –Decía Anko indiferente- Pero espero que den una buena batalla y no seas tan miserables

-Eso formo una vena hinchada en la frente de cada uno de los que estaban en aquella Sala , por como los recibía aquella que sería su arbitrio sin duda incluso a Naruto que había recibido peores insultos le quería gritar un parde cosas-

-Volvemos a esto….cada uno tome una tarjeta con un número y que la suerte decida su pelea –Hablo Anko señalando una caja a su lado- Hay números del 1 al 8 , los combates serán por orden numérico regular , cuando llegue la hora los dos combatientes bajan por aquella Escalera al Centro de la Arena donde van a ser observados por distintos Chunin y hasta el propio Hokage , si se atreven a hacer una tontería fuera de la pelea , entonces les digo de primera que no van a salir vivos de este lugar -Decía con una sonrisa en el rostro bastante tétrica, generando en algunos un escalofríos en la espalda- Les indicare cuando sea la hora de tomar sus números , Así que por el momento disfruten su descanso vencedores…-Dijo Anko antes de retirarse de la Sala-

-Naruto solamente dio un suspiro la tensión en el aire solamente había aumentado mientras cada uno se fue por su lado , parece que nadie buscaba hacer ninguna conversación en ese momento , cuando se sentó en uno de los muebles , tratando de descansar-

-Un simple novato no llegaría tan lejos ni lucharía de esa forma en que la te luciste –Hablo el Gigante mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Sinceramente pareces esconderlo pero tu espíritu de batalla se nota por mucho

-Y Se supone que hables por? –Pregunto Naruto con un poco desinteresado-

-No vendría mal hablar con los rivales antes de la batalla , pero parece que casi nadie busca eso en este momento , el orgullo no es más que un veneno que hace que uno caiga en su perdición en su momento –Dijo lo cual Naruto miro fijamente , esa frase le recordó bastante a las palabras de Arcturus –

-Son pensamientos muy tranquilos para parecer un Gladiador que quiere sangre en sus armas –Hablo bromeando Naruto, eso hizo reír al hombre-

-Es normal , yo pertenezco a un pueblo donde normalmente todos son de mi tamaño , con excepción de casos , pero siempre seguiran en nuestra tribu , nosotros pertenecemos a los grandes Dioses! Sin duda luchamos en nombre de ellos por eso siempre vencemos –Hablo el Hombre- Mi nombre es el Nare , El puño de Bronce

-Tu puedes llamarme Fox –Hablo Naruto amistoso-

-Yosh! Si no puedo hacer 100 abdominales antes de que inicien los combates entonces después de ellos correré a la aldea con las manos 10 vueltas! –Exclamo el muchacho de cabello de tazón con cejas bastante amplias-

-No deberías sobres forzarte , si no , no darás el 100% en el combate y puedes perder por agotarte –Sugirió El enmascarado , pero Lee con una sonrisa respondió-

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero así es mi forma de explotarme al 100% , si no mis músculos se enfriarían y terminaría volviéndome más lento , una forma de activarme es esforzarme más , y así debo seguir y seguir –Hablo el pelinegro- Por cierto tu estilo de combate en Taijutsu , fue bastante bueno! Nunca pensé ver a otro peleador así

-Eh bueno Gracias, Puedes llamarme Fox y cómo te llamas tú? –Dijo "Fox" curioso-

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee de la Hoja es un gusto conocer a otro Peleador en Taijutsu –Decía Lee dándole la mano al pelinegro que solamente correspondió el saludo-

-Se denomina mejor "Artista Marcial" Ya que uno busca auto mejorarse sin importar que , aunque creo que resalte bastante ya que parece que me he hecho uno que otro enemigo en este Torneo –Suspiro Naruto-

-Es común que ante los más fuertes son más amenazadores, tanto tu como ese chico Uchiha son los oponentes que parecen más difíciles

-Supongo que yo me lo gane Jejeje

-Pero a diferencia de los demás Shinobis , Lee y Ustedes mostraron un brillo que no había visto en mucho tiempo –Eso hizo que tomaran atención ambos- Ustedes son guerreros con corazón noble , pude notarlo en la aura que desprenden , ustedes son humildes a su propia forma de ser, todos nosotros los guerreros orgullosos de los grandes dioses reconocen a un guerrero honorable al verlo luchar o al pelear con el

-Naruto se quedó con una leve mueca, él ya había conocido uno que otro dios de Gensokyo y no son precisamente tan honorables como los que habla Nare, algunos de ellos era muy vagos , borrachos , molestos , tramposos incluso pervertidas , eso hizo ganarse múltiples golpes de Remilia que incluso ahora estaba doliéndole-

-Para mí el gran puño de bronce será un honor pelea contra ustedes jóvenes Fox y Lee , cuando nos toque el tiempo de luchar entonces demos todo en la batalla sin importar que –Dijo el guerrero con un ánimo heroico, Naruto reconoció de uno de los libros de Patchouli , que podría ser Nare-

-Según los libros , Nare pudo ser de esa raza de guerreros que peleaban solamente por sus dioses , aunque algunos eran barbaros , otros sin duda eran héroes magníficos , al menos eso le ayuda a pensar que Nare bajo ese aspecto de guerrero despiadado , parecía ser una buena persona-

-Bien , Nare-ojisan! Daremos todo en la batalla, Les mostrare como mi llama de la juventud arde más que la de nadie! –Grito Rock Lee en definitiva todos los que oyeron eso , sin duda les dio un sentimiento de extrañes por un momento al oírlo hablar de esa susodicha llama de la juventud , quien fue el loco demente que le dio esa filosofía?-

-En algún lugar del Publico , Guy de repente de estornudo-

-Jejeje va a ser algo sumamente difícil para mí , pero veamos quién de nosotros llegaremos a ser el Campeón no? –Dijo Naruto en un tono animado-

-Aquella conversación con el viejo guerrero y el curioso peleador de Taijutsu se volvió alegre quitando toda la tensión del torneo pero en ese momento el Shinobi de Kumo , era un hombre pálido de cabellos grises, con el clásico uniforme de Kumo-

-Si yo fuera ustedes no tendría mucha esperanza , aquí solamente habitamos los elite , por lo cual sin importar lo que ustedes, los niñatos no podrán llegar a ser más que eso mocosos con sueños idiotas –Dijo el Shinobi de Kumo-

-Nare solamente se mantuvo en silencio , al igual que Naruto pero Lee más temperamental se puso de pie con una mirada serena-

-Y quien te crees tú para decir que no podemos seguir adelante, vamos a demostrarlo –Dijo determinado Lee-

-Ah sí , quiero que me lo demuestres ahora mismo –Dijo el Shinobi de Kumo provocando una pelea, tanto Naruto como Nare no estaban tranquilos , Naruto tenía una mano sujetada en su espada de madera y Nare estaba sujetando la suya de hierro, Lee se mantuvo sereno aunque estaba apretando su puño ante aquella provocación pero en eso una explosión pequeña de humo apareció entre ellos obligándolos a separarse-

-Vale Vale –Hablo Anko- Guarden esas energías para el Torneo , además es hora de que todos tomen su número , vamos a presentarnos ante el público y el Hokage, así que traten de mantenerse tranquilos un rato –Dijo Anko despreocupada , mientras el Shinobi de Kumo solamente se fue por su lado antes de que la peli violeta suspirara- No tienes que dejarte caer antes esas provocaciones tan fácil , o si no en una misión serás fácil de atraer niñato –Le daba un leve golpe a la frente con un parde dedos- Bueno no tenemos todo el día!

-Rápidamente después de que tomaran el número de cada uno , salieron hasta el centro de la arena , yendo por un pasillo hasta un portón que se estaba abriendo lentamente para ellos y cuando salieron pudieron ver un gran terreno justo al frente de ellos , como límite una muralla que alta que hacia un Circulo gigante, pero tan pronto como salieron tan pronto como los gritos del público empezaron a resonar causando un leve temblor por el sonido-

-Ese evento debía ser algo bastante animado para hacer que todos se alegraran de esa forma , Naruto no pudo evitar estar conmocionado en ese momento , de niño siempre soñó algún día combatir aquí por el título de Hokage y ahora como un peleador estaba ahí , pero también agacho la mirada un poco al ver más arriba en el asiento del Hokage a toda su familia , Su padre, Su Madre y Akane estaban ahí junto con una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios aunque se notaba con una mirada curiosamente inocente-

-Sucede algo Fox? –Dijo Lee al notar que su recién amigo estaba con la mirada baja-

-Solamente me abrume un poco no es nada importante Lee –Decía El pelinegro rascándose la cabeza convenciéndolo de que todo estaba bien , cuando cada uno de los 8 peleadores llego al centro , siguieron los gritos-

-Vaya sí que este año es más animado que el anterior , incluso los fríos Hyuga están algunos animados en vez de estar como los inexpresivos de siempre –Decía bromeando Anko- Ahora mantengan la vista en alto va hablar el Hokage

-Naruto tuvo que esforzarse un poco al levantar la mirada y mirar a su padre de frente aunque no lo reconociera aun sentía aquellos sentimientos cuando niño y ciertamente le afectaban aun por más que lo trataba de ignorar , Kurama y Shinku lo notaron y trataron de animar al pelinegro , Minato en su puesto levanto la mano dando señal de silencio al público y luego empezó a hablar-

-Hoy todos estamos reunidos para un nuevo inicio del Festival de los Zorros , otro año en conmemoración ante una de las grandes desastres de la Aldea de Konoha , El Ataque del Gran Zorro de Nueve Colas , y también celebramos hoy mantenernos aquel día y seguir adelante a pesar de todos los prejuicios que nos dio , seguimos manteniéndonos vivos y seguimos adelanta sin importar que! –Exclamo Minato como discurso ante todo el público , Naruto se mantuvo sereno , el sabia la verdad de que el ataque no fue culpa de Kurama , si no de aquel Uchiha que fue capaz de controlarla, él lo veía muy injusto-

-Todos estos años que ha habido tanto bajas como también nuevos soldados en nuestras fuerzas, también como muchos sucesos pudieron dar un golpe a nuestro Hogar, pero hemos seguido adelante, por ello seguimos aquí! Ante estas palabras, yo doy inicio al Festival! E Inicio al Torneo! –Cuando dijo eso Minato todos los espectadores gritaron emocionados-

-Anko con una perversa sonrisa giro hacia los peleadores-

-Bien Granujas! Es momento del primer combate! –Ahí dice en alto- Kiba Inuzuka vs…-Ahí se queda un momento en silencio- debes estar bromeando este es tu nombre flacucho! –Recrimino al enmascarado-

-Simplemente di el nombre –Respondió-

-Bien –Dijo Anko suspirando- Vs…Foxman!

-Ante ese nombre algunos quedaron extrañados , otros casi estaban muriéndose de la risa y siguieron las miradas curiosas , excepto una que era la mirada de Akane Uzumaki mirando fijamente a aquel sujeto enmascarado , aquella persona que tenía sin dudar las respuestas sobre su hermano-

-Bien el resto de los peleadores volver a la Sala para Observar la pelea excepto los llamados –Dijo Anko quedándose como árbitro mientras Lee levanta el pulgar dándole una seña de buena suerte a "Fox"-

-Que los dioses te sonrían en este batalla Fox –Hablo el imponente Nare antes de retirarse con los demás peleadores , quedándose solamente Kiba , Anko y Naruto-

-Bien es tu ultima oportunidad de retirarte, antes de que empiece a darte mucho dolor –Decía con una sonrisa burlona Kiba, pero eso no hizo ni reaccionar al pelinegro que se mantuvo callado-

-El tomo el cuello de aquella Capa que estaba cubriéndole la mayor parte de su cuerpo y la lanzaba a un lado cuando esta voló un momento en el aire antes de caer en el suelo como si pesara varios kilos sorprendiendo a Anko como a Kiba así como a los demás espectadores-

-En Apariencia se veía sin camisa ,unos guantes con mangas que le cubrían casi la mitad del brazo con detalles parecidos a correas rojas cubriéndolo por toda la zona de la tela , aunque su brazo derecho solo había cubierto el codo ya que el resto de la mano estaba vendada con varios caracteres extraños en las vendas, llevando unos pantalones azul oscuro , con botas negras ninja con los mismos correas rojas como en sus guantes, aun teniendo la máscara-

-Lo siento pero alguien especial para mí , me ha pedido que te diera una paliza, por lo cual no me limitare del todo para dártela como te la mereces –Hablo Naruto-

-Akamaru retrocedió un poco al notar el instinto asesino de Naruto contra ellos , incluso Kiba se sintió un poco nervioso , su instinto era como el de una bestia pero Naruto lo estaba controlando tratando asustar a Kiba-

\- Bien es tu ultima oportunidad de retirarte, antes de que empiece a darte mucho dolor –Repitió lo que le dijo Kiba , siendo el tono más retador-

-Ni lo creas , voy a derrotarte! Debilucho! –Grito Kiba-

-Bien…..que este encuentro….de inicio! –Decía Anko-

-Zorro vs Canino , El inicio del Torneo da un gran impacto para varios , como terminara la pelea entre Kiba y Naruto , descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Crimson Leaves-

-Adelanto-

-Blood 1.4 Torneo de los Zorros-

Naruto: Eso es todo lo que tienes perrito?

Lee: Te demostrare que mi esfuerzo siempre me harán seguir adelante

Nare: Mis Ancestros me darán la fuerza para vencerte Sasuke Uchiha!

Akane: No puede ser….

Remilia: Te la pasaste bien solo…Dorei?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jejeje el primer adelanto! XDDD lo vi una vez en un fic y me gustó la idea un poco por eso quise ver cómo me salió sin dar tanto spoiler , excepto el de la llegada del Clan , pero eso será en su momento , creo que el próximo capítulo va a ser uno largo por todas las peleas que habrá que voy a alargarlas un poco para mejorar tanto mi forma de narrar batallas como también darles más profundidad y emoción

-Bien Como ven el Torneo ya inicio , y decidí darle un ronda preliminar al puro estilo Torneo de las Artes Marciales CoffcoffDragonballcoffcoff , y decidí darle al torneo entrada abierta a todo guerrero por eso vemos a un Vikingo ahí haciéndose amigo de Naruto XDDDD eso si fue por el gusto de la mitología en una que otra cosa

La verdad me costó por el tiempo que me pase sin escribir en diciembre y he perdido un poco mi practica pero oigan voy mejorando poco a poco , XD voy recuperándome!

Ah otra cosa sacada de cierto anime popular XD coffcoffdragoncoffcoffballcoffocof sobre lo de la capa pesada, en realidad tiene sellos de gravedad mágicos que le puso Patchouli por orden de Meiling claramente es más fuerte que el niño de la anterior temporada y ese era fuerte XDDD , pero no puede usar del todo sus poderes vampíricos para joder a los Chunins y Jounins , por varias razones que explicare más adelante

También sé que debo darle más diálogos a Shinku y Kurama , pero me salió el cap. Algunas veces me salen que ellos hablan bien otros que hablen mucho y otras veces que no hablen nada pero son cosas que salen en el Cap.

Bien que más? Ah sí , la incestuosa pervertida y violenta en ocasiones hermanita de Naruto ya sospecha quien podría ser FOXMAN (XDDDDDDDDDD no me canso de reír cuando lo leo)

Y el próximo capítulo va a ver un verdadero torbellino

Bueno eso es todo, **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Bueno se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que cuando yo sea presidente del mundo , hare que todas las mujeres lindas usen minifaldas cortas (Complejo de Roy Mustang) Hasta la próxima humanos comunes y anormales (Referencia a Medaka Box , Bye Bye amigos) **


	5. Blood 1-4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 1.4**

**Llegada **

**(****Torneo de los Zorros****)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien…..que este encuentro….de inicio! –Tan rápido como Anko dijo , Kiba con una sonrisa confiada hizo un sello de manos el tigre , antes de ponerse en cuatro patas como si se tratara de algún animal , pero en eso parecía algunos aspectos cambiar de el-

-Vaya vaya con que el perrito quiere pelear –Dijo Naruto tratando de provocarlo con una actitud inclusive más arrogante que la suya, claramente se notaba que solamente buscaba hacerlo enojar lo cual dio resultado-

-Te hare que te tragues esas palabras! –Grito Kiba mientras empezó a correr rápidamente contra él , aunque su velocidad era bastante , Naruto pudo predecir el movimiento que iba a hacer, el tan solo salto en el aire esquivando aquel zarpazo , pero tan pronto como noto que el fallo entonces vio una sombra abalanzándose rápidamente contra el sorprendiéndolo-

-Era aquel perro con un tamaño parecido al de un león, que en un momento trato de darle una mordida , el trato de estirar la espalda hacia atrás logrando esquivar la mordida , puso su pie sobre Akamaru impulsándose contra un muro logrando retroceder un poco-

-Ese perrito me dará unos problemas –Menciono Naruto, Kiba no le dio ni tiempo para recuperarse cuando volvió a ir contra él , esta vez con Akamaru a su lado pero tan pronto como se acercaron un poco al pelinegro desaparecieron como un flash , en eso una marca de un corte apareció de repente y después de esa otra y otra , siguiendo los cortes acercándose a el-

-"Aumentan a una velocidad que solamente están confiando en su instinto y olfato para venir contra mí , debo admitir que no es nada mal , pero…"-Cuando dos cortes ondulados aparecieron alrededor del pelinegro , solamente cerro los ojos lentamente quedándose completamente inmóvil-

-Que ya te rendiste! Ja pues prepárate! –Dijo Kiba sonriendo tanto el cómo Akamaru iban a atacarlo sabiendo que estaba ahí , pero a un momento en que la garra y mordisco iban contra el-

-Ante la vista de Kiba parecía moverse cada vez más lento cuando el pelinegro solamente dio un paso hacia atrás y puso recta su espalda , esquivando por milímetros el ataque-

-Tanto Kiba como Akamaru volvieron a aparecer a los lados del pelinegro que él aunque no se le podía ver por su máscara estaba con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes perrito? –Hablo el enmascarado- Pues si es así yo creo que gane , así que mejor ríndete

-"Él pudo….no es posible , solamente es suerte" Vamos Akamaru! –Ordeno Kiba antes de volver a desaparecer en un zumbido , pero lo mismo paso en ese momento , cuando la garra de él iba contra el estómago del enmascarado , el solo retrocedió y cuando Akamaru tratado de morderle la pierna , el movió hacia adelante su pierna logrando que el gran perro pasara por entre sus piernas-

-Ante la vista del público solamente pudieron ver como si dos líneas negras trataban de darle al enmascarado cómicamente llamado Foxman , pero el parecía predecir a donde irían y los esquivaba eso impresiono bastante a los espectadores-

-"Supongo que es hora de acabar de molestarlo" –Ahí inclino un poco sus rodillas hacia adelante , con un brazo doblado hacia adelante con su muñeca apuntando su mano hacia el suelo , su otro brazo de igual forma pero más cerca de él y a la altura de su cintura tomando una apariencia extraña – **"Kung-Fu Yokai: 2 Mantisupōzu: Mantis!"**

-En el momento que Kiba trato de atacarlo de nuevo, el pelinegro parecía moverse por reflejo lanzándose hacia adelante , bajando sus manos sobre el brazo de Kiba como si estas fueran cuchillas atrapándolo , imitando el movimiento de captura de una Mantis, deteniendo a Kiba en medio del aire-

-Pero que….? –Trato de decir Kiba , antes de que una fuerte patada quedara clavada contra su estómago-

\- **Hanmādobu! –**Reuniendo suficiente Youki en su otro pie baja el pie que dio la primera parada en el suelo soltándole el brazo a Kiba y termina dándole otra poderosa patada contra el estómago esta vez como resultado mandándolo a volar momentáneamente por los aires como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo- Lo siento….pero a esa velocidad es la que entreno regularmente , si la controlaras mejor…tal vez hubieras dado buena pelea….

-Akamaru que se había detenido en mitad de ataque al ver atrapado a su maestro fue corriendo haciendo donde había caído Kiba , que ahora estaba muy adolorido por aquella patada pero no derrotado-

-Maldito….no me ganaras! –Grito Kiba poniéndose de pie aunque sentía como si sus pulmones hubieran sido molidos por aquel golpe , cuando solo saco de su bolsillo trasero dos pequeñas pelotas negras , le lanzaba una a Akamaru que la atrapo con la boca devorándosela , mientras la otra la comió el mismo-

-Mmm? Ahora que planea? –Pensó en voz Alta Naruto , pero ahí pudo sentir como la energía alrededor de él había aumentado explosivamente , saltaron contra el muro apoyándose en este para ganar más impulso e ir contra el pelinegro pero de repente ambos empezaron a girar creando dos torbellinos que parecían taladros que empezaron a moverse en forma circular hasta que chocaron y se volvieron uno más devastador , pero no lo suficientemente grande como para destruir todo el terreno-

**\- Jūjin Taijutsu Ōgi: Tensōga –**Dijo totalmente frustrado y enfurecido Inuzuka mientras el gran torbellino iba en dirección al enmascarado que quedo sorprendido ante la fuerza que iba-

-Alto Inuzuka! Esa es una técnica asesina! –Grito Anko tratando de detenerlo al hablarle pero era inútil , pero en eso el pelinegro solamente clavo su espada de madera en el suelo caminando lentamente hacia la dirección en que iba a el Torbellino-

-"Mas te vale que no hagas nada temerario" -Hablo Kurama aunque sabía que no iba a ser escuchada-

-"Dale una golpiza chico!" –Animo Shinku-

-Naruto simplemente mientras daba cada paso hacia adelante , una leve corriente de viento empezaba a formarse alrededor de su brazo-

-Akane decir que estaba preocupada por ese peleador que podía lo vio en varias ocasiones con la imagen de su hermano , no pudo evitar esperar que solamente huyera o se rindiera tratando de esquivar aquel ataque, Varios Jounin iban a detener a Kiba, pero pudieron ver totalmente sorprendidos como era que el viento ahora se estaba reuniendo alrededor de un brazo del pelinegro-

-"Concentra todo en un punto…."-Pensó el Enmascarado , ahora era un viento un poco fuerte alrededor del brazo del pelinegro cuando estiro su brazo con la palma abierta al frente con su otro puño siendo el que estaba cubriéndose de Youki a la altura de la cintura , con los pies firmes siendo uno adelante y otro atrás, y cuando el Torbellino iba contra el ahora para tratar de perforarlo el solamente dijo- **Kaze…Anake…Nōkō pointo**

**-**Estiro su puño contra el centro del Torbellino pero en vez de ser repelido era como si la punta de un talador de viento empezara rotar por dirección contraria a lo que haría el talador a pesar de lo pequeño que era el talador en comparación a lo que era del talador creado por el Inuzuka parecía girar con inclusive más fuerza aquel taladro de viento haciendo el torbellino cada vez más lento hasta el punto en que desapareció , dejando totalmente en Shock a Kiba-

-Kiba estaba de caída frente al Naruto que solamente se le ocurrió algo más para acabar el combate-

-Fox….PUNCH! –Dijo tan alto ese ridículo nombre de ataque , al darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Kiba lanzándolo disparado contra la pared estrellándolo con tal fuerza que la rompe causando un gran estallido de polvo dejándolo completamente inconsciente, quedando así desde el puño que parecía demolerlo por completo- Bien! Y una vez más Foxman gano! –Grito de repente apuntando su puño hacia el cielo de forma ridícula tratando de generar una pose extraña de héroe-

-Ante Anko no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida y muy extrañada, pensando que él era tan raro como Lee por tratar de hacer un estereotipo de Héroe, pero todo el público grito emocionado aquel ridículo nombre que parecía ahora el de un campeón-

-**"Vaya que sabes ganarte el público , pero antes esas malditas perras…yo me las**…." –Murmuro Kurama al observar como un grupo de chicas empezaban a animarlo y coquetear al mismo tiempo al pelinegro tanto por ser un buen luchador por su apariencia que era ejercitado pero no demasiado dándole un toque atractivo ante el público femenino-

-"Míralos gritar!" –Decía Shinku esta vez más alegre mientras Naruto lo tomaba sacándolo del suelo donde lo dejo clavado y volvió a ponérselo en la cintura , mientras nuevamente tomo su gabardina poniéndosela y yéndose a la Sala de Espera, mientras unos Chunin llevaban a Kiba inconsciente y Akamaru que estaba preocupado por su Amo , pero claramente había declarado la derrota después de eso-

-Algunos Shinobis del Clan Inuzuka no pudieron evitar quedarse sorprendidos , ciertas del Clan Aburame curiosos por el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo del pelinegro , muchos del público al ver como Kiba había sido derrotado los impresiono , mientras los que habían observado la pelea siendo el de Kumo y el de Kiri nerviosos por pelear con tal luchador que detuvo aquel bestial ataque, el espadachín miro curioso aquel enfrentamiento , y Sasuke se había quedado mirando con más frustración , como era que aquel sujeto como si nada humillo a un Shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja eso era algo…indignante para su gloria como Shinobi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dio un suspiro profundo de alivio el rubio mayor al ver que el combate no había terminado en una terrible muerte, era lo que menos quería en este tipo de combates, aunque fueran derrotados que los luchadores aun continuaran vivos era algo que lograba mantener alianza pacificas con varios pueblos , cualquiera clase de desastre, podría causar un nuevo conflicto con cualquier otra aldea-

-Bien Foxman! Foxman! –Animaba al ganador de aquel conflicto la inocente niña de cabellos rubios sonriendo alegremente, parecía que aquel hombre sea quien sea actuando de esa forma tan curiosa , lograba animar a los niños de cierta forma eso le dio algo de calma , pero aún seguía extrañándolo aquella forma de actuar de aquella forma de actuar-

-Parece que ahora ese luchador tiene una nueva admiradora no lo crees cariño? –Hablo Divertida Kushina a su Marido , ambos al ver la actitud de Naruko , pero Minato no pudo evitar notar a Akane extrañamente silenciosa ni siquiera dijo ningún comentario ni siquiera ninguna intención de irse , algo le estaba pasando-

-Mientras la mente de Akane estaba en conflicto , por un momento sintió toda aquella preocupación que tenía para su hermano a ese hombre que había estado a punto de morir por aquel Jutsu tan peligroso era de nivel B , pero aun así era algo que a una persona normal podría matarla, era algo que no le gustaría pensar que él hubiera estado ahí derramando su sangre en la arena esa imagen le aterro en su cerebro, pero porque sintió tal emoción por aquel hombre , porque ella creía que ese sujeto era su hermano , que toda su búsqueda y fe había llegado ahora , no…se reprendió a sí misma , como era que ahora el aparecería de esa forma-

-No quería….volver a decepcionarse-

-Akane estas bien? –Pregunto Minato preocupado por su hija que estaba apretando uno de las manos por uno de los descansabrazo de la silla en la que estaba-

-No sucede Nada Padre, solamente me sentí conmocionada por como termino el encuentro , es todo –Mintió como siempre , tan perfectamente que casi parecía verdad, pero Minato al notar esa clase de mentira decidió guardar silencio apenas terminara el torneo iría con su Hija , estaba preocupado de que ella estuviera enferma por sobres forzarse tanto , le había pasado durante los años y hoy parecía de nuevo recibir uno de esos ataques-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eres impresionante Fox-kun! –Hablo Lee sonriendo muy alegre- Ver tan apasionado desplegué de la llama de la juventud arder tan intensamente incluso ante la peor situación es algo que sinceramente me dejo sin habla eres Impresionante!

-Esa llegada tan energética de Lee , le hizo retroceder un parde pasos al pelinegro poniéndolo nervioso-

-"Parece que tienes un admirador" –Dijo Burlón Shinku solamente para recibir un disimulado golpe con el puño de Naruto-

-Usas la actitud de tu oponente en su contra, darle un golpe psicológico , y hacerlo descontrolar, realmente eres alguien aterrador Fox , me pregunto quién fue tu maestro, debió ser un estratega perfecto –Decía Nare sonriendo orgulloso- Tu enfrentamiento fue digno para una gran historia de combate sobre tu , mi joven amigo

-No es exactamente un estratega que me enseño eso –Dijo Fox rascándose la cabeza un poco recordando que el aprendió eso al jugar tantos juegos mentales con Patchouli y Remilia que eran las maestras en lo que se refiere a jugar con la mente de su oponente era algo que lo llego a hacer un berrinche y frustrarse hasta enfurecer y tirar el tablero por la ira en varias ocasiones-

-Pero sí que te ganaste al público por tu forma de luchar como un verdadero guerrero de mi hogar –Dijo sonriendo orgulloso El Gladiador-

-"Mas bien demasiado" –Dijo a la mente del pelinegro una cierta Kitsune celosa , mientras sentía como toda un impacto eléctrico pasaba por el interior de su columna, al poder controlar los nervios del Naruto momentáneamente lograba darle castigos breves pero dolorosos-

-Sinceramente me dejaste sin habla pequeño insecto , pero sin duda con orgullo pasaste a la segunda ronda –dijo Anko llegando ahí- Bien…los siguientes los combatientes , el número 3 y el numero 4 vengan

-En ese momento Lee se puso firme tanto su clásico gruido energético demostrando que estaba emocionado-

-Me toca ahora daré todo lo posible y vencer o si no daré 100 vueltas alrededor de Konoha –Dijo Lee como siempre con su actitud energética y alegre-

-Lee…-Dijo Naruto antes de levantar su brazo y levanta el pulgar en señal de apoyo- Derrótalo Amigo!

-Hai! Fox-kun! –Respondió asintiendo Lee antes de irse al centro de aquel Coliseo, mientras Anko en un Sushin volvió a ahí, solamente había ido ahí para felicitar por aquel combate tan impresionante a aquel muchacho y decir el próximo combate-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nuevamente dos peleadores estaban justo en medio del campo , esta vez aún quedaban los destrozos que se habían hecho entre la pelea de Foxman y Kiba , pero eso no los iba a detener , por un lado se encontraba con una mirada serena Lee mientras al otro lado se encontraba con una sonrisa el Shinobi de Kumo-

-Esto va a ser bastante divertido , espero que des tanta pelea como la dio tu amigo contra ese Perro de tu aldea –decía Kumo con su clásica rudeza mientras esta vez ni siquiera respondió solamente se mantuvo firme poniendo una mano hacia su espalda mientras estiraba su otro brazo hacia adelante enseñando el dorso de este , con ambas piernas flexionadas aunque parecía una posición algo incomoda podía ser bastante buena para contrataques y ataques principales-

-Bien este será el siguiente enfrentamiento entre Rock Lee de Konoha y Yoro de Kumo –Hablo Anko levantando su brazo y lo bajo dando una señal de que daba inicio el combate- Inicien!

-Rápidamente El Shinobi de Kumo empezó a hacer sellos de manos rápidamente cuando Lee se mantuvo inmóvil-

**-Doton: Kyodan no Jutsu –**Hablo el Shinobi de Kumo mientras rápidamente la tierra a su alrededor endureció y salió disparada contra Lee, el empezó a correr esquivando las balas con su velocidad normal , aunque era bastante rápido logrando maniobrar entre las balas de tierra acercándose hacia el Shinobi de Kumo- **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi **–Dijo rápidamente Yoro haciendo que se levantara un muro de tierra frente a Rock Lee haciendo que se detuviera pero de repente este muro se agrieta se rompe dejando que los fragmentos afilados salieran volando contra Lee-

-Él se cubrió con sus brazos a pesar de que varios pedazos de piedra lo golpearon no hubo casi ningún daño, pero cuando se disipo la nube de escombros no pudo ver en ningún lugar a aquel Shinobi , Lee miro alrededor tratando de buscarlo , pero un sonido de algo crujir debajo de él lo alerto y salto tan alto como pudo , al ver que el Shinobi se había metido bajo tierra tratando de meterlo también a el-

-Cuando Lee aterrizo rápidamente fue contra el Shinobi de Kumo que nuevamente formaba Sellos de manos , Lee no tardo más y fue a golpearlo , mientras él se cubrió con su brazo , pero cuando golpeo , el que sintió dolor fue el , al sentir como había golpeado algo tan duro como una roca-

-Mala suerte niño –Dijo Yoro mientras se vio como su brazo completo estaba cubierto con una armadura que parecía de roca sorprendiendo a Lee- Este mi especialidad **Doton: Iwa Hifu**, Puedo crear una armadura de roca sin mucho esfuerzo , a ver como rompes esto! –Dijo con rudeza el Shinobi acercándose al pelinegro y dándole un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo de piedra haciéndolo retroceder, pronto el otro brazo se cubría de tierra formándose otro brazo de armadura de piedra, solamente sus manos estaban libres para hacer sellos- **Doton: Dokyu no Jutsu**

**-**Lee estaba en apuros moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando varias rocas de considerable tamaño contra él , y cada vez que se acercaba para darle un golpe al Shinobi de Kumo era bloqueado por aquellas armaduras que cubrían sus brazos –

-Por qué no te rindes solamente estas atrasando tu derrota! –Grito Yoro dando otro puñetazo contra Lee, pero en vez de esquivarlo solamente mantuvo firme recibiendo aquel demoledor golpe, pero tan pronto como el golpe se detuvo , entonces el Shinobi de Kumo sintió un dolor en su estómago , mientras Lee a pesar de estar adolorido empezó a golpearle el rostro , el pecho , el estómago donde no era protegido- "Estaba esperando que atacara de nuevo!?"

-No me dejare vencer por ti! –Dijo Lee serio antes de girar sobre sí mismo a punto de darle una patada baja a su oponente , El Shinobi de Kumo tan solo dio un salto esquivando aquella patada, pero en eso Lee gira incluso más rápido dándole una segunda patada a la altura de la cadera del peli plateado- **Konoha Senpū **-´Lo empuja aplicando más fuerza en la patada haciéndolo retroceder , esta vez él se quedó arrodillado apuntándose con ambos brazos aun hechos de piedra-

-No te creas Niño! –Ahí hace un sello de manos y la tierra parecía ir hacia el formándose ahora una armadura completa de piedra- **Doton: Jimen āmā (Estilo Terrestre: Armadura Terrestre) **Me has hecho enojar niñato! Ahora veras lo que soy capaz! Ya no te queda ningún Angulo donde puedas golpear ,no tienes oportunidad de ganar!

-Pero Lee no dudo en un momento al ver eso solamente desapareció de la vista de su oponente un momento dándole una patada ascendente en la barbilla mandándolo por las aires pero extrañamente junto con su velocidad su fuerza aumento tanto que esa patada logro romper la parte inferior del casco de piedra del Shinobi , mientras él estaba en el aire , el pelinegro apareció en su espalda mientras múltiples vendajes empezaron a atraparlo-

-Si no puedo golpear donde no tenga armadura….entonces la romperé toda de una vez! –Dijo Lee antes de que ambos giraran a bastante velocidad hacia el suelo- **Omote Renge! **–Exclamo antes de que ambos dieran impacto contra el suelo , literalmente Yoro quedo azotando contra el suelo totalmente destrozado mientras su armadura antes intimidante , ahora yacía en pedazos a su alrededor dejándolo totalmente expuesto, mientras Lee que se notaba un poco cansando al generar tal técnica , pero en comparación de su contrincante había ganado-

-El Ganador es Rock Lee de Konoha! –Dijo Anko declarando ganador , el chico de cejas amplias mientras el público había aclamado con emociones , aunque no fue tan espectacular como el anterior combate que se había llevado todos los gritos , este también fue bastante interesante y entretenido , siendo algo sorprendente que Rock Lee pudo generar suficiente fuerza para despezar aquella armadura en un instante-

-Lee volvió a la Sala , mientras se llevaban a su oponente maltrecho a la Enfermería, en las gradas cierto equipo al que pertenecía el pelinegro estaba feliz por la victoria de su compañero-

-Sin duda Lee ha mejorado con el tiempo –Dijo joven sereno de cabellos castaños y ojos de color perla, era uno de los compañeros de Lee, Neji-

-Pero me preocupa más que tenga que enfrentarse a ese tipo en la siguiente Ronda , Kiba no es un debilucho y él lo derroto como si fuera un debilucho , solamente espero que Lee no haga una locura –Dijo una chica de ropajes Chinos , con cabello castaño oscuro atado con dos moños- y Hablando de Locuras –Ambos miraban curiosamente a su sensei-

-Eso es Lee demostrando tu llama de la juventud arder en tu pelea, me haces enorgullecer mi discípulo! –Decía un hombre con vestimenta verde parecida a la del pelinegro , con el mismo corte solamente lo diferente era el rostro que el de él , era más maduro animando escandalosamente a su estudiante , lo cual genero unas miradas extrañadas e indiferentes de sus otros dos estudiantes-

-Sensei…Por favor….Siéntese y no haga tanto ruido, nos ahorra la vergüenza –dijo la chica de Nombre Tenten-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fue un gran combate Lee –Felicitaba Fox mientras daba palmadas al hombro del pelinegro- Eso si fue increíble

-Jejeje en la próxima ronda luchare con todo lo que tengo , demostrare que seré lo suficientemente fuerte con solo Taijutsu para ganar el Torneo –Dijo Lee determino lo cual hizo sonreír a Naruto-

-No te la dejare tan fácil Lee –Dijo Fox-

-Ahí se oyó-

-Combatiente vengan! –Fue lo que se pudo oír de Anko ahí , en eso pudieron mirar como Nare se ponía de pie-

-Al fin ha llegado mi hora de combatir amigos míos , siendo que hoy la victoria me sonreía a mí –Dijo Nare levantándose de su asiento antes de salir giro su mirada hacia sus nuevos amigos- Recuerden que yo también voy a pelear con todo mi potencial contra ustedes mis queridos camaradas, y yo no planeo ser derrotado –Hablo el hombre antes de irse a la arena para pelear dejando los dos muchachos apoyándolo en silencio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aunque era una diferencia de tamaño , eso no definiría el resultado de la batalla quedándose aquel Shinobi de Kiri como un enano , él era una persona de baja estatura con una capucha dejando caer cabellos castaños claro que sobresalían de su capucha mientras su rostro lucia juvenil de al menos 18 a 20 años , llevando una katana en su empuñadura en su cintura, su banda ninja como Shinobi de Kiri estaba atada en su brazo , vistiendo un chaleco bastante grueso como para cubrirle gran parte de su cuerpo , con unos shorts negros en comparación de lo alto que era Nare y su apariencia , el parecía más intimidante, pero el gigante no mostraba ninguna señal de verlo como menos , más bien permaneció sereno en ese momento-

-Bien esto me parece que va a ser una batalla rápida –Murmuro Anko mientras solamente cerro los ojos un momento- Ahora la tercera pelea de la Primera Ronda , Nare del Puño de Bronce contra Shizu de Kiri –Dijo Anko dando señal de que inicio el combate- Inicien!

-En ese momento Nare solamente con un escudo en una de sus manos y la otra desenvainaba aquella espada de gran tamaño y bastante gruesa, en ese momento el silencioso Shinobi de Kiri saco de su bolsillo varias pequeñas esferas que se iluminaron antes de estallar creando una gran cortina de humo , en eso el asesino se movió rápidamente entre el humo perdiéndose de vista mientras el hombre gigante se quedó totalmente envuelto por el humo-

-Ahí se pudieron oír varios sonidos metálicos entre el humo , ninguno de los miembros del público pudo mirar lo que sucedió en aquella cortina de humo , pero en eso vieron salir de la cortina a Nare cargando a aquel asesino totalmente inconsciente y parecía golpeado aun sosteniendo aquella espada, que ahora se encontraba totalmente rota para sorpresa de varios-

-Por más que tu agilidad y ataque sean letales, si eres predecible hasta el guerrero más lento puede detenerte –decía Nare antes de levantar su espada tal alto como pudo y dando un rugido de victoria ante el público que resonó , eso sorprendió un poco a varios Shinobis espectadores , ya que muchos habían apostado de que el Shinobi de Kiri iba a ganar pero fue derrotado en un momento por aquel Guerrero Cualquiera-

-Supongo que el ganador, es Nare del Puño de Bronce –Fue lo que dijo Anko mientras varios espectadores querían ver que el combate fuera igual de espectacular que los anteriores dos se sintieron defraudados-

-Sorprendente , Nare es impresionante! –Dijo Lee mirando que su amigo guerrero había derrotado con relativa felicidad a un asesino de Kiri- Es muy fuerte lo venció de un golpe

-Pude mirar un poco , Aquel asesino su especialidad es el atacar objetivos ocultos , asesinato rápido y también las trampas tal vez por eso venció rápidamente a varios de sus oponentes, en lo que se ve a la resistencia probablemente si hubieras peleado contra él , lo hubieras derrotado , no es muy resistente –Hablo Naruto explicando detalladamente- Sin duda es un guerrero de temer

-Jejeje es verdad…-Decía Lee sonriendo ahora más contento- Son rivales de temer , por eso me emociona que voy a pelear con ustedes

-Pero quedaron callados cuando paso entre ellos un muchacho de cabellos azabaches , yendo en dirección al centro de la arena cuando apenas estaba llegando su guerrero-

-Ese niño es bastante fuerte, pero no hay ninguna clase de corazón en su mirada en este momento ,él nos mira como objetivos de forma despiadada….es un ser bastante peligroso el –Decía Nare después de mirar al muchacho que había pasado- Quien era él?

-Sasuke Uchiha –Respondió serio Lee- Su enfrentamiento es el próximo y ultimo antes de continuar con la segunda ronda , Nare , quiero decirte que debes cuidarte –Por primera vez desde que se vieron noto a aquel muchacho alegre sereno- Sasuke….es un oponente claramente poderoso

-Mientras hablaba Lee el enfrentamiento cuarto de la primera ronda , estaba realizándose cuando Anko dio la señal el espadachín solamente se lanzó contra el pelinegro-

-Me he enfrentado un parde veces con él , y en ambas he perdido contra él , y además él ha sido uno de los campeones que ha defendido su puesto , además que de ser entrenado por el rival de mi Sensei , un Shinobi experimentado

-En eso momento El Azabache solamente detuvo la Katana con una de sus espadas, esta empezaba a brillar con un leve brillo azulado y relampagueante –

-Entre los miembros de mi generación –Decía Lee- Él siempre ha sido uno de los más fuertes…entre todos

-El Ganador es Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha! –Dijo Anko mientras se pudo apreciar a Sasuke volviendo a guardas una de sus Chokutos , mientras su oponente estaba en el suelo derrotado con varios destellos eléctricos alrededor de su cuerpo , estaba inmovilizado y paralizado con su espada hecha añicos-

-Vale los participantes antes de la siguiente ronda tendrán un descanso de 30 minutos –Hablo Anko mientras retiraban al espadachín chamuscado por electricidad- Lo siguientes oponentes serán , Foxman vs Rock Lee de Konoha! Y Nare del Puño de Bronce contra Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha , los vencedores darán el combate de la final –Anuncio Anko antes de retirarse con sus demás compañeros-

-Jejeje parece incluso entre camaradas la voluntad de luchar ha infestado a todo el público seguramente todo el mundo quiere ver el resultados de sus batallas y la mía mis camaradas –Decía Nare sonriente-

-Pero ciertamente el enfrentamiento con Sasuke contra ese espadachín duro muy poco , no estas preocupado? –Pregunto Fox con cierta duda-

-Los Dioses me dan mi fuerza para combatir y yo soy el martillo que ellos ejercen para hacer su voluntad estoy seguro que la voluntad de los dioses darán gloria a mi lucha , no perderé como un simple campesino, Soy un guerrero orgulloso que dará todo incluso hasta el final –Decía Nare sereno parecía tener mucha confianza en su lucha-

-Campesino….eso te queda muy bien de hecho –Dijo una voz serena-

-Los tres voltearon notaron que estaba ahí Sasuke con una expresión serena-

-Sasuke….-Hablo Lee mientras Sasuke continuo-

-No importa cual duro pelees , el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo sin importar que , en nuestra pelea ningún campesino puede derrotar a un guerrero como yo –decía Sasuke sereno simplemente mirando de menos a Nare que no se mostró en lo más mínimo enojado solamente se mantuvo serio-

-Sasuke no deberías….-Dijo Lee , pero en eso Naruto puso su mano en frente de Lee haciendo que guardara silencio-

-Quien te crees tú para hablar de esa forma a alguien Teme? Según yo sé , tu eres tan humano como lo es cualquiera que está en esta sala , por lo cual tú también puedes ser vencido –Hablo Fox seriamente mientras Sasuke puso su atención en el-

-Debo admitir que es impresionante que otro bandido como tú , pudiera vencer a un Shinobi como Kiba , pero también fue su arrogancia que le dio su fin al subestimarte, pero yo nunca subestimo a mis oponentes, solamente digo los hechos y la realidad es que ustedes no podrán ganar , incluso si Lee combatiera contra mí al mismo tiempo –Hablo Sasuke, Naruto se estaba enojando aquella actitud engreída la recordaba tan bien en ese momento-

-Era la misma actitud que él pudo sentir cuando estaba en la mansión de sus padres hace ya varios años siendo detenido por Akane , él iba a lanzarse por el insulto del Uchiha , pero esta vez aunque decidió tragar su enojo no se iba a dejar vencer en aquella pelea de palabras-

-No deberías dar por hecho la realidad, existen tanto las posibilidades como las anormalidades, quien sabe , tal vez tú seas el perdedor más débil de entre nosotros y simplemente te estás haciendo el fuertecito , o tal vez solamente eres clásico arrogante que según tu "puedes definir cada movimiento mío leerlo como si nada" Esa clase de arrogantes no son más que idiotas , tu eres un idiota…no el título que te di creo que te quedo muy bien , no es así "Teme"? –Hablo de forma arrogante , tanto que hizo que Lee y Nare miraran con cierta curiosidad aquella actitud del pelinegro-

-Sus años de hablar con las chicas del Clan Scarlet hizo que aprendiera una lección , también las discusiones eran batallas que debían lucharse con elegancia y astucia, por eso es que observo como Remilia hablaba con cada clan aliado a los Scarlet con atención y analizando tanto como por petición de Arcturus como de Zenjuro , Naruto no solamente debía esforzarse físicamente hasta los extremos , también su mente y su ingenio debían ser pulidos como sables capaces de asesinar a criaturas peligrosas-

-Las cejas de Sasuke se arquearon y su frente se arrugo un poco ante el enojo por la actitud arrogante de aquel chico tan ridículo , como era que ese tipo llamado Foxman , pudiera actuar de forma tan infantil y en ocasiones hablarle de esa forma eso genero una leve chispa alrededor de él notándose el estado de su enojo-

-Jovenzuelo, si se deja provocar tan fácilmente ante aquellas palabras me temo que nuestro enfrentamiento no será interesante –Se interpuso Nare en la discusión- Los Dioses deciden si mi victoria dará gloria o si a pesar de mi fuerza seré derrotado, eso siempre dará un gusto de tener una buena pelea, pero no con un niño engreído , si con un guerrero tal como hablaste Sasuke Uchiha –Decía el Gladiador tratando de calmar el ambiente pero Sasuke solamente se mostró frio y silencioso antes de retirarse de aquella sala diciendo-

-Es algo inevitable….su derrota ya es decida…campesinos….

-En ese instante cuando se retiró de aquella sala , entonces ambos Nare y Lee miraron a Fox con cierta curiosidad y algo de terror-

-Sí que eres un hombre aterrador cuando te lo propones Fox-kun –decía Lee un poco aterrado pero con respeto al sujeto-

-Ni el mismísimo dios del engaño podría haber descubierto aquella personalidad tuya , mi amigo , sin duda tus palabras son tan afiladas como lo son tus sentidos -Esta vez hablo Nare-

**-"Jejeje , a mí me pareció que le diste una buena cucharada de su propio chocolate a ese arrogante del clan Uchiha , bien hecho"** –Dijo Kurama sonriente, ahora estaba de muy bien humor después de la paliza que le dio Naruto a Kiba-

-"Sin duda cada día te pareces más a la chiquilla vampira…no me extrañaría terminaras en la cama con la tierna pequeña y la arrogante pequeña al mismo tiempo" –Lo que dijo Shinku no solamente sonrojo a Naruto al imaginarlo si no hizo que Kurama tuviera una mirada asesina y nuevamente jugo con los nervios del pelinegro a tal punto en que hizo que quedara de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor para sorpresa de Nare y Lee-

-Estas bien Fox-kun? –Pregunto Lee ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-

-Si…solamente sentí un momento , como si una chica malvada me hubieras pateado la espalda….salvajemente –decía Fox culpando a Kurama un poco indirectamente mientras Shinku no pudo evitar reírse por ver el pobre estado de su compañero de armas-

-Alegrías y penas estaban por todos los puertos de los públicos , todas las apuestas que se había realizado con excepción del combate del Uchiha habían resultado erróneas llegando a quedar algunos sin dinero y otros volviéndose rápidamente millonarios-

-Varios Shinobis del Publico no podían evitar estar impacientes para los resultados de los próximos combates , mientras otros estaban mirando detenidamente a los Shinobis , mientras Minato noto la mirada de su hija estaba totalmente distraída hacia aquel joven que se hacía llamar "Foxman" era algo que nunca había visto antes, pero no pudo negar que él también tuvo curiosidad, parecía como si hubiera predicho los movimientos de alta velocidad de Joven Inuzuka y además controlar el elemento viento de tal forma que podría ser una versión perforadora del Rasengan en vez de ser una esfera, era parecido aun taladro era que algo que le daba más curiosidad, ese no era un guerrero normal-

-Foxpunch! Foxpunch! –Decía Naruko sonriendo aun enfrascada en el primer combate los otros combates también la emocionaron pero que ella hiciera eso puñetazo tan tiernamente era algo que sin duda calmaba y relajaba su corazón-

-Aunque los combates de este año están lleno de emociones no lo crees Minato? –Hablo un hombre apareciendo a un lado de él , Minato miro a su lado y noto que estaba ahí su Sensei y Amigo Jiraiya-

-Abuelito Jiraiya! –Decía Naruko felizmente ir con él y abrazarlo que solamente le sonrió alegremente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

-Jejeje sí que te has vuelto toda una señorita Naruko-chan! Sera mejor que no te hagas más linda -Decía sonriendo feliz Jiraiya como un abuelo saludando a su nieto , pero en ese momento Kushina le arrebata a Naruko de los brazos con una mirada indiferente para sorpresa del Peliblanco- Que sucede Kushina?

-Es que no confió dejar en tus brazos a la dulce y inocente Naruko-chan –decía Kushina con una mirada indiferencia hacia el maestro de su marido , mientras Minato miro con una sonrisa y un gotón en su frente-

-Es que Sensei….por tu reputación y bueno…la forma en que sonaste…sé que eres como el abuelo de Naruko-chan pero –decía Minato aun sonriendo mientras Akane termino la frase de forma insultante-

-En verdad sonaste como un ero-senin no solamente las mujeres estamos en peligro si no también las niñas, Ero-Senin –Eso hizo que Jiraiya adoptara una pose dramática-

-Como pueden verme de esa manera, si antes cuando eras pequeña me abrazabas pensando que era un tío tuyo o un abuelo! En qué momento cambio la pequeña y dulce Akane! –Decía dramático pero ahí Jiraiya cambia su emoción pareciendo insultado- Yo nunca iría por las planas ni las pequeñas niñas , son solo frutos inocentes en este mundo que algún día se volverán frutas maduras y jugosas para todos los hombres de este mundo!

-Sonaste peor ahora , Ero-Senin, solamente dijiste que todas las niñas pueden volverse maduras así que tú piensas que las niñas son como señoritas en tus libros como lo son….-Decía Akane mirándolo como una cuchilla clavándose contra el- Eres un completo Ero-senin

-Todos miraron con cierta pena a Jiraiya que estaba con un aura depresiva ahora mientras Naruko trataba de animarlo inocente sin saber el significado de aquellas palabras que hirieron mucho a su Abuelito, sin notarlo que le daba una nueva reputación a Jiraiya-

-Ahí siguieron las conversaciones alegres mientras las apuestas ahora estaban muy cambiadas llegando algunas a favoreces a los ahora tres finalistas en vez de solamente el Uchiha, así pasaron treinta minutos hasta….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Seguimos con la semifinales, el primer combate , Rock Lee de Konoha vs Foxman! –Grito Anko mientras en medio de la arena ya estaban ahí ambos pelinegros por el aire que se sentía se veían bastante , serias en ese momento Naruto se quitó su capa tirándola a un lado dejando que esta como si estuviera hecha de puro metal se hundiera contra la tierra aun sorprendiendo a algunos-

-Fox-kun…así que como tú no vas a limitarte para luchar contra mí , yo no puedo limitarme sería un insulto para tu orgullo –Dijo Lee mientras en ese momento el empezó a quitarse unas pesas que estaban como muñequeras en sus piernas y en sus brazos pero cuando las tiro a un lado generaron un impacto parecido al de una explosión de tierra- Como un luchador de Taijutsu , voy a dar todo en esta pelea –Ahí Naruto puso una posición firme-

-Sería muy poco elegante pelear con mis jutsus , por eso, como un Artista Marcial, Yo peleare con todo lo que tengo con mis puños –Clavaba su espada de madera en el suelo-

-"Parece que realmente Naruto respeta a este chico como para pelear sin trucos, además por lo que vi, ese chico es bastante fuerte en cuerpo a cuerpo, no te descuides compañero" –Hablo Shinku que solamente dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza-

-En ese Anko da señal de que iniciara el combate bajando rápidamente su brazo- Comiencen!

-Tan pronto como bajo la mano Anko , ambos luchadores desaparecieron de la vista en lo que parecía un zumbido por un momento mientras las sombras de ambos fueron a chocar frente a frente , mientras Lee trato de darle un puñetazo fue sujetado por Fox mientras el trato de darle un rodillazo era detenido por la rodilla de Lee-

-Ahí se separaron empezando a atacarse solamente puño a puño esquivando y bloqueando los ataques del otro , mientras Naruto trataba de atacarlo con puñetazos , por la rapidez Lee no lograba desviarlos para tratar de contratacar, pero el rápidamente cruzo los brazos bloqueado una patada del enmascarado contra su pecho haciéndolo retroceder bastante , pero cuando termina de retroceder, ve al pelinegro en el aire tratando de darle una patada descendente como la de un hacha , el rápidamente bloque con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro trata de darle un puñetazo al torso , Naruto rápidamente pone su otro pie encima del puño de Lee apoyándose en este y logrando saltar alejándose de Lee-

-Lee no espero ningún momento antes de volver a desaparecer por su alta velocidad mientras Naruto aterrizaba en ese momento Naruto empezaba a mover sus brazos a su lado derecho ahí parecía retroceder por bloquear un impacto , Ahora parecía como si varias sombras atacaran al mismo tiempo a Naruto rodeándolo como animales a una presa , mientras el solamente podía bloquear-

-"Es Bastante Bueno!" –Pensó Naruto antes mirar alrededor un momento tratando de predecir su próximo movimiento , cuando trato de darle un golpe con la palma de la mano a un lado haciendo que desaceleraba Lee, al esquivar pero ahí se mueve rápidamente dando lo que parecía un fuerte empujón usando una lado de su cuerpo , pero al moverse así , logro darle un golpe con su codo en el estómago , haciéndolo retroceder-

-Lee que había dado un parde saltos hacia atrás ante ese inusual ataque de cuerpo completo se limpió un poco de sangre que salía de uno de los bordes de su labio-

-Eres muy bueno Fox-kun! Pero…..este encuentro voy a ganarlo yo! –Dijo Lee desapareciendo y apareciendo justo por debajo de el enmascarado , Naruto pudo saber que iba a hacer así que trato de bloquear la patada a su mentón pero incluso así no redujo la fuerza que lo mando por los aires sorprendiéndolo un momento

-"Incluso aplicando mi fuerza en mis manos….pudo…" –Pensó sorprendido Naruto pero cuando sintió la presencia de Lee acercarse para ir a su espalda e iniciar el Omote Renge , el usando sus brazos como volante para poder girar su torso hacia un lado pudiendo ver cara a cara a Lee-

-El Aire ahora es mi territorio Fox-kun , no podrás evitar que yo te haga caer en el suelo –Pero en eso miro como el enmascarado dio un giro rápido en el aire estirando su pie para darle una patada al estómago-

-Pero si no me atas rápido…tú también tienes una debilidad amigo! –Dijo Naruto mientras por la fuerza de la patada logro tirar en el suelo a Lee , mientras el aterrizaba un poco tosco pero bien-

-Lee poco a poco se levantaba bastante adolorido , no podía evitar admitir que esa pelea le estaba afectando bastante a él , Fox también lucia algo afectado, esa pelea entre artistas marciales estaba llegando a ser intensa para ambos, cada uno de los observadores esperaba el siguiente movimiento del otro-

-Lee sonrió parecía que Naruto a pesar de su máscara estaba sonriendo-

-Lograste bloquear una de mis mejores técnicas, supongo que es hora de cambiar de estilo –Decía Lee antes de sacar de su bolsillo algo parecido a una esfera pequeña marrón, sorprendiendo a todos los de su equipo cuando se la comió y confundiendo a Naruto-

-"Es una píldora de soldado….no…..entonces que es…." –En ese momento vio como Lee de repente estiro sus brazos apuntando hacia el suelo y empezó a tambalearse como si estuviera….esperen…..no estaría-

-Ya estoy más que listo y despertado! –Decía Lee con un tono parecido al de un borracho mientras ponía sus manos en frente de él , generando cierta duda en Naruto mientras Lee empezó a ir contra el de forma muy extraña parecía que por un lado estaba borracho después de beber miles de tragos de Sake , y por el otro….parecía que eso lo hizo extremadamente fuerte-

-Cuando Lee empezó a atacar a Naruto , el parecía estar a punto de darle un golpe pero luego retrocede y le da una patada que curiosamente logra darle a Naruto con fuerza , mientras el trato de devolver el golpe pero él se estiro hacia atrás casi como si se fuera a caer de espalda pero puso sus pies en el suelo y empezó a atacarlo irregularmente con patadas manteniéndose aun de cabeza sostenido por sus pies , pero muy extrañamente mientras el bloqueaba como podía-

-"Este estilo…..es como dijo Meiling….Es el Puño Borracho" –Pensó Naruto sorprendido mientras retrocedía como podía , cuando el golpeaba Lee parecía a punto de ir de frente tratando de embestirlo , y si iba a darle una patada el giraba esquivándolo y dándole otra patada detrás de su pierna que era de soporte- "Veamos Naruto , piensa como contrarrestar el puño Borracho , Meiling te lo dijo….pero yo no le preste atención"

-Naruto estaba en un lio mientras retrocedía por cada golpe y patada que le estaba dando a Lee hasta el punto en que quedo acorralado contra uno de los muros de la Arena , ahí miro como Lee iba contra el aun con su expresión borracha-

-Vuelve aquí carajo! Y Pelea como hombre! –Dijo en un tono borracho y grosero mientras iba a darle un puñetazo a él , pero ahí Naruto al verse acorralado , recordó-

-"La única forma de detener un movimiento irregular…es…" –Repitió las palabras de Meiling en su mente , cuando atrapo el puño y lo sujeto con fuerza dando un golpe contra el talón de Lee , con ambas manos sujetando uno de sus brazos lo logro lanzar contra el suelo logrando derribarlo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, pero cuando el trato de levantarse , sujeto el brazo de Lee contra su espalda haciendo que el dolor no solamente lo despertara de su estado de ebriedad si no también logro mantenerlo detenido- "Es con una llave de agarre…"

-En ese momento Lee trato de moverse del agarre pero además de estar en el suelo logrando mantenerlo con más fuerza contra el suelo , seguía torciéndole el brazo contra su espalda haciendo que le doliera , podría haberle roto el brazo , pero en eso lo suelta rápidamente y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie-

-Por qué? –Pregunto Lee bastante sorprendido esa era una posición de peleadores algo ventajosa para su victoria al tratar de hacer que se rinda así-

-No me parece un movimiento muy justo a decir verdad, además me caes lo suficientemente bien como para romperte el brazo así que no te lo hare –Decía Fox con las manos en la cintura- Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que aun te queda un As bajo la manga –Dijo antes de alejarse un momento- Quiero que me des con todo tu poder en este último golpe , que yo lo hare y si retrocedes un momento voy a mandarte por los aires!

-Lee estaba sonriendo , aquella pelea le había mostrado la actitud de un Artista Marcial eso hizo que realmente estuviera contento por toda la pelea, tan pronto como ambos estuvieron alejados entonces el cruzo sus brazos formando una X-

-No te lamentes después Fox-kun , si es que te rompo unos huesos con este último puño –Ahí de repente una gran cantidad de energía empezó a salir de el mientras sus cabellos parecían elevarse un poco mientras toda su piel se volvía rojiza y sus venas hincharse lentamente con sus ojos pareciendo tornarse totalmente blancos , estaba liberando las puertas de Chakra para sorpresa de su Equipo , realmente tenía planeado pelear a matar!?-

-Pero el enmascarado no parecía ni intimidado ni asustado , pero todos los ninjas sensores no pudieron evitar sentirse aterrorizados cuando sintieron de repente una energía bastante oscura y tétrica alrededor de él , él estaba reuniendo Youki en su puño mientras en ese momento usaba la sangre vampírica de la que fue dotado-

-"Solo un poco…no me afectara mucho si solo uso un poco…." –Pensó Fox mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo vendando cuando ambos luchadores parecían estar listos ambos fueron corriendo el uno al otro, siendo uno de los puños que ante la velocidad parecía que el propio aire se volvía llamas alrededor de su puño mientras el puño vendado de Fox parecía emitir una cierta energía oscura cuando ambos puños chocaron genero una onda de choque que estremeció todo el estadio sorprendiendo a todos-

-Minato no pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento ante esa clase de poderes, cuando termino aquel impacto entre poderes , que había generado una fuerte explosión de humo poco a poco se pudo apreciar , que ambos se habían detenido a un instante de darle al otro pero se notó algo más ,mientras el enmascarado podía darle un mortal golpe contra su cuello deteniéndose en el último momento para no hacerle daño , Lee había logrado ser esquivado en el último momento, ambos separaron lentamente-

-En el momento que se separaron Lee se agacho y se arrodillo frente a Naruto sorprendiéndolo-

-Declaro mi derrota , claramente usted es más fuerte que usted –decía Lee en un tono derrotado agachando la cabeza pero aún seguía energético mientras Naruto hizo que se levantara-

-No es así como debes declarar el fin de esta batalla, tu por poco y me vences tú también, Jejeje…tú eres realmente fuerte Rock Lee , diste una gran batalla –Dijo Fox mientras ponía su puño contra su palma y se inclinó levemente hacia Lee, era una forma de demostrar agradecimiento de un Artista Marcial Chino como le había mostrado Meiling, en un momento Lee hizo la misma reverencia mientras poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar aplausos por todo el público-

-Supongo que con esto está decidido quien ira en la final no? –Dijo Anko sonriente antes de que dijera- El Ganador y Primer Finalista es….Foxman!

-Ambos simplemente quedaron abrumados antes los gritos del público que estaban animando aquella batalla inclusive el propio Hokage estaba sorprendido por aquel resultado pero Jiraiya se mostró más seriamente cuando sintió aquella energía salir de aquel chico enmascarado y sentía bastante curiosidad sobre ello , Akane por un momento volvió a sentir como esa molesta sensación como si se quemara su estómago volviera a aparecer después de ese último ataque , tenía que hablar con ese hombre en ese momento , tenía que sacarle la verdad así tuviera que destrozarlo miembro por miembro-

-Mientras el equipo de Lee-

-Es sorprendente que haya una persona que pueda rivalizar a Lee cuando el abre las puertas, parece que la bestia verde al fin encontró un rival que incluso puede lograr superar su más grande movimiento –Dijo Neji refiriéndose a su compañero-

-Jejeje pero fue una gran batalla lástima que Lee perdió –Decía Tenten-

-Pero ambos mostraron la llama de la juventud más que nadie! Bien hecho Foxman y Lee! –Decía con un rio de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos causando de nuevo vergüenza ajena en sus dos estudiantes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lástima que no pude ganar , pero al menos poder ver la batalla final tuya Fox-kun –Decía Lee en la sala de descanso junto con sus amigos-

-No te tienes que disculpar por nada mi joven camarada, tu batalla junto con Fox , fue una de las más gloriosas que haya visto en mi vida, dieron un despliegue grandioso de fuerza contra fuerza, ustedes sin duda son guerreros que enorgullecerían a cualquiera –decía Nare sonriente-

-No es por nada, pero Lee casi me vence en más de una ocasión Jejeje –Hablo divertido Fox antes de que Nare se pusiera de pie-

-Es hora de que la Gloria me envuelva a mí también tanto como a ustedes –Decía Nare yendo en camino hacia el centro del estadio- Les demostrare a ese joven que no todo está escrito –Dijo El Gladiador que era apoyado por Fox y Lee , aunque sería una batalla muy dura por más que les costara admitirlo , Sasuke muy fuerte, pero algo les decía que incluso iba a ser una batalla dura para el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahí el guerrero gigante junto con el pelinegro estaban listos para combatir mientras el guerrero ya tenía su espada lista para usar junto con su escudo Sasuke no mostro en lo más mínimo importancia hacia aquella amenaza-

-En ese momento Anko baja su brazo rápidamente dando la señal de que inicio el combate-

-Nare del Puño de Bronce vs Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha , Comiencen! –Exclamo Anko mientras Sasuke solamente desenvaino una de sus katanas mientras leves chispas eléctricas empezaron a rodear la katana tratando de atacar al hombre gigante que uso su espada para contratacar, Sasuke estaba confiado de que tal como su anterior enfrentamiento la espada de él iba a ser cortada por su Chokuto pero cuando chocaron y resulto el caso contrario que parecía que el rayo quedo atrapado en la espada de él , sorprendiéndolo pero tuvo que retroceder por el golpe del escudo de Nare-

-Cuando Sasuke empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos rápidamente-

-Si no puedo cortarlo entonces lo quemare….-Hablo Sasuke- **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu **–En vez de ser solamente una pequeña bola de fuego eran una gran llamarada dirigida hacia el hombre que siguió avanzando con su escudo al frente de él , el fuego parecía ser desviado por aquel escudo antes de que el hombre diera un golpe a la nada generando una fuerte onda de viento apagando el fuego a su alrededor antes de ir rápidamente contra el pelinegro tratando de atacarlo con su espada que estaba generando unas leves chisparas eléctricas-

-Mis Antepasados han enfrentado los elementos de la naturaleza, por eso me han dado el poder de poder combatir , solamente el trueno de mis dioses puede vencerme , solo el fuego infernal de una bestia puede detenerme, Mis Ancestros me darán la fuerza para vencerte Sasuke Uchiha! –Grito Nare lanzándose contra Sasuke , mientras este esquivaba los ataques furibundos de Nare, miraban sorprendidos como era que ese guerrero "salvaje" estaba haciendo retroceder a Sasuke-

-Sasuke a pesar de luchar algo sorprendido se mantuvo sereno , cuando volvió a ir contra el guerrero pero esta vez esquivo el espadazo que trato de darle yendo directamente contra él , en ese momento varios destellos eléctricos empezaron a salir de él expandiéndose hacia su Chokuto con la que golpea uno de los brazos , haciendo que toda la electricidad pasara por toda la armadura de Nare paralizándolo y no dañándolo-

-Tú te muestras orgulloso de que puedes resistir el trueno de un dios –Decía Sasuke fríamente mientras en ese momento la electricidad empezando a formarse en su mano cuando apunto la palma de su brazo hacia Nare y de esta una gran lanza eléctrica fue hacia el pecho de Nare atravesando la armadura pero no llegando a la piel- Veamos si puedes resistir esto…. **Chidori Shinsō **–En ese momento una gran aumento en la potencia empezaba a ir por aquella lanza hacia Nare generando una gran y luminosa explosión eléctrica-

-Cuando había acabado aquella explosión se veía con humo humeante al Nare respirando agitado después de aquel mortal ataque-

-Y-yo….no caeré! Ante ti! –Ahí suelta su escudo sujetando con ambas manos su espada- **Wind of War! **–Dar el espadazo , Sasuke con dos Chokutos desenvainadas fue contra el igualmente , cuando el termino en la espalda del guerrero toda la armadura de aquel orgulloso guerrero fue cortada y hecha pedazos en medio de aquel campo de batalla , pero en eso un corte sangrante pero muy leve empezó a salir del pecho de Sasuke- Vaya tipo intocable….que se siente que un campesino como yo….te logre cortar eh? –Decía Nare bastante moribundo después de aquellos ataques , en un arranque de ira iba a Sasuke a cortarlo , pero justo cuando iba a llegar con él una espada salió disparada y quedo clavada generando una buena onda de choque haciendo alejar un poco a Sasuke-

-En ese momento Fox había llegado al frente de Nare tomando nuevamente su espada de Madera-

-"Esta furioso…." –Murmuro Shinku-

-Ya lo venciste y aun así planeas matarlo, que acaso no tienes orgullo como guerrero? –Decía Fox seriamente-

-Claro que lo tengo pero ante campesinos como ustedes debo mostrarle su lugar a ustedes! Bandidos! –Dijo Sasuke pero en ese momento , Fox fue contra él , Sasuke listo emano chakra eléctrico en sus espadas para cortar aquella simple espada de madera , pero cuando tuvieron contacto literalmente fueron desviados parecía que una corriente de aire estaba protegiendo aquella espada de madera y eso hacia retroceder cada vez más sus armas electrificadas-

-Hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente , Sasuke con sus espadas en X bloqueando la espada de madera de Fox frente a frente , en ese momento había caído el parche de Sasuke revelando su Sharigan activo mientras el azabache pudo ver como un parde ojos en los huecos de los ojos de la máscara de Foxman , estaban brillando con cierto color carmesí-

-Anko iba a detenerlos , pero al ver aquel choque entre sus espadas del Azabache y El Enmascarado , necesitaría ayuda pero tan pronto como el equipo de médicos se llevaba a Nare , Rock Lee fue hacia Anko-

-Fox-kun me pidió que le dijera esto…."Que diera el instante el combate Final, y no iba a esperar para pelear con ese Teme por lastimar a un amigo" –Decía Lee apresurado- Aunque para ser sincero también eso…..me afecto a mi…-Apretó su puño un poco mientras Anko aun confusa pero no pudo evitar suspiras antes de anunciar de forma inesperada-

-El Combate final! Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha vs Foxman! Que inicie!1 –Dijo Anko y tan pronto como dijo eso , el choque entre armas termino ante un golpe que contrarresto otro entre la espada de madera de Naruto y las espadas gemelas de Sasuke-

-El ataque entre sus armas parecía estar demasiado parejo , haciendo que con cada golpe que dieran se echaran hacia atrás ante el impacto que contrarresto ambas fuerzas de sus espadas, la espada de madera parecía detener con habilidad las espadas gemelas de Sasuke , para la sorpresa de este , la habilidad de Kenjutsu del enmascarado lo sorprendió sujetando ambas espadas dando un salto hacia atrás murmuro-

**\- Kusanagi no Mai **–En ese momento se movió rápidamente pareciendo los cortes de luz por la velocidad en que las envainaba mientras Fox se mantuvo por un momento inmóvil antes de decir-

\- **Konpaku sutairu: Kaze no shā! –**Reuniendo viento en Shinku genero un corte poderoso que rivalizo con el corte de ambas espadas de Sasuke , llegando a contrarrestarse nuevamente además de hacer volar sus armas fuera de sus manos-

-Mientras pero a pesar de eso , el combate entre ellos continuo siendo ahora puño contra puño cada uno de sus puños era bloqueado y desviado , Sasuke con su Sharigan activo podía predecir los movimientos de Lucha del enmascarado mientras este gracias a su percepción podía predecir los movimientos del Uchiha siendo una lucha muy pareja sorprendiendo a los espectadores por los furiosos de los ataques-

\- **Kanfū yōkai: 5 Hebi no kiba** –Ese nombre llamo la atención de Anko , en ese con la punta de dos de sus dedos golpeo cinco veces rápidamente el brazo del Uchiha logrando golpear en puntos de presión , pero en ese momento el pelinegro aprovecho dándole una fuerte patada en el mentón , empezó a darle patadas rápidas que Naruto a pesar de haberlas podido predecir la primera patada logro desorientarlo haciendo que las demás patadas siguieran hasta el punto en que le logro dar como un último golpe fuerte de palma haciéndolo retroceder-

-Claramente eso había afectado a ambos siendo un brazo inutilizado por parte de Sasuke y un gran daño hacia Naruto por ese combo de golpe , en ese momento ambos volvieron a combatir , siendo Fox el que asesto el primer golpe , siendo un golpe con sus nudillos y de repente empujo más haciendo un puño contra el generando un doble impacto contra Sasuke al aumentar la fuerza de esa forma-

-Sasuke volvió a girar sobre sí mismo dándole una fuerte patada en la cadera a Naruto siendo parecido al Konoha Senpū de Lee, pero Naruto sujeto la pierna de Sasuke rápidamente y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro desorientándolo y continuo con una patada giratoria a la quijada logrando derribarlo , los ataques pasaron a ser puños solamente , ninguno bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataques del otro-

-Era sorprendente como el frio Sasuke Uchiha había perdido la cabeza y los estribos contra ese oponente y era sorprendente como Foxman había logrado rivalizar en todo sentido y casi parecía superar lentamente a Sasuke en el combate, pero en medio de esos golpes de repente un dolor intenso empezó a darle a Naruto haciendo que se detuviera un momento pero Sasuke aprovecho dándole un fuerte puñetazo en medio de su rostro siendo protegido por la máscara aunque no evito que lo derribara logrando hacer distancia de el-

-"No….no ahora….no el efecto secundario de usar la sangre vampírica…..solo un poco más Naruto, resiste un poco más!" –Pensó Naruto mientras Sasuke aprovecho aquel momento que uso para recuperarse Fox para torce un poco su brazo aunque doloroso eso hizo que por fin lograda despertar el brazo-

-No perderé ante ti! Basura! –Grito ahora solamente furibundo mientras hacia un sello de manos mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos que apunto hacia el suelo mientras una cantidad exagerada de electricidad empezaba a salir de él , tan rápido como se había formado aquella "cuchilla relampagueante" salió disparado Sasuke contra el enmascarado-

-Fox que se había recuperado de ese golpe , vio lo que venía y rápidamente hizo un sello de manos invocando dos réplicas de el a ambos lados de él , El Clon de su lado Izquierdo salto sobre el hombre del original saltando con fuerza hacia los aires, mientras el derecha se pusieron espalda contra espalda concentrando Youki de viento , suficiente para la misma potencia que hicieron contra aquel torbellino que fue contra ellos en la primera ronda, cuando Sasuke trataba de cortarlo con la electricidad , ambos Foxman dieron un puñetazo contra aquella técnica eléctrica-

-**Kaze Anake Fukusū **–Ahí sus puños cubiertos con Youki golpearon aquella electricidad siendo ahora que ambas energías chocaban , hasta que aquel relampagueante energía de repente se dispersó por el viento , Siendo Sasuke golpeado por ambos puños , ahí ambos clones como si fueran el reflejo del otro empezaron a atacar, golpeando los hombros luego , el estómago el rostro hasta agacharse dando una patada ascendente , mientras el ultimo clon que estaba en el aire dando un giro da una patada justo a la cabeza de Sasuke y antes de caer al suelo Naruto reúne Youki en su puño como puede gritando- **Kaitai-fū –**Golpeando con su palma cubierta con Youki de viento justo a mitad de la espalda de Sasuke y literalmente mando despedido a Sasuke y totalmente derrotado contra el suelo-

-Anko se acercó al golpeado Sasuke ese último ataque lo dejo noqueado , dejándola sorprendida-

-Sasuke no puede continuar el combate! El ganador es Foxm….-Pero en ese momento Anko quedo totalmente en silencio cuando una grieta en la máscara de Foxman se volvieron varias que terminaron rompiendo en pedazos aquella mascara y cuando caían los pedazos parecía que el propio mundo se había detenido , los Shinobis un poco más viejos se quedaron mirando con atención a aquel participante-

-Para que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento justo para la familia del Hokage, mientras la vista de Akane miraba cada vez más fijamente aquel muchacho , podía ver como el viento ahí mismo movía sus cabellos , como unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a las bigotes , sus ojos del todo cubiertos por su cabello notando un leve brillo de azul en ellos-

-Akane por poco y sentía como su corazón se detenía en ese momento , sentía como toda su mente estaba hecha un caos como , sus sentimientos estaban ahora descontrolados en ese preciso momento-

-No puede ser…-Murmuro Akane, Kushina en ese momento se tapó la boca mientras unas leves lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos derramándose, Naruko miraba curiosa al muchacho , Jiraiya no salía en lo absoluto de su asombro, Minato era el que más estuvo impresionado después de tantos años , después de tantos años de búsqueda, después de tantos años de tristeza, después de haber perdido la esperanza , se tapó la cara con su mano casi a punto de que él también se le derramaran las lágrimas-

-Tan pronto como eso paso , Minato fue rápidamente usando su jutsu que le dio el apodo del "Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha" , Apareciendo en medio de la arena , junto con el resto de su familia , Kushina no podía creer tenía que mirar más de cerca, era la verdad, ella siempre había lamentado el error de haberlo perdido , era imposible que otra persona pudiera parecerse tanto-

-Nii-sama…..-Hablo Akane dando un paso hacia adelante-

-Naruto que estaba mirando los pedazos de su máscara en el suelo se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto , levanto la mirada hacia su familia que había llegado aunque a una distancia razonable para él , después de varios años, se encontró con su familia finalmente , pero…no había ninguna expresión de felicidad en el parecía no saber qué hacer si ahora fue descubierto –

-La desesperación de Akane había acabado finalmente, finalmente después de todo ese tiempo, su amado , su amado hermano estaba-

\- Te la pasaste bien solo…Dorei?...-Esas palabras resonaron por toda la zona sorprendiendo a toda persona en el estado , esa voz resultaba femenina y suave, cuando de repente un brillo rojo al frente de Naruto empezó a iluminarse mientras se volvía lentamente ahora un circulo de color rojo que brillaba intensamente mientras en ese momento un gran relámpago cayó del cielo al círculo rojo dejando una luz resplandeciente cegara a todos un momento-

-Cuando dejo de iluminar toda la zona , entonces se pudo apreciar como 7 sombras habían aparecido , cada una diferente - Diste una gran pelea Dorei, Digna de mi vista –Decía siendo una chica de cabellos azules , la líder del Clan Scarlet , Remilia-

-En ese momento Akane se quedó paralizada mientras parecía que una energía rojiza empezaba a envolverla al mirar a aquella persona , aquella persona horrible, aquella perra, aquella perra, que le quito a su hermano! A SU HERMANO! AQUELLA PERRA QUE SE LO LLEVO!-

-MALDITA! –Grito furiosa Akane lanzándose contra la rubia que la miraba sin menor importancia pero ni siquiera pudo llegar con ella , ya que alguien salió encima de ella manteniéndola en el suelo sujetándole sus brazos con tal fuerza que quedo inmovilizada recostada boca abajo-

-Akane! –Dijo Jiraiya a punto de ir a ayudarla pero cierta hermosa chica con ropajes de una Maid apareció a su lado apuntando su cuello con un cuchillo-

-Le sugiero por favor no se mueva señor? –Hablo Sakuya elegantemente mientras mantuvo su cuchilla casi a punto de cortar el cuello de Jiraiya-

-Anko iba a interponerse cuando una hermosa chica de cabellos blancos largos con un kimono verde y una máscara de zorro más oriental en vez de la de Naruto , quedo al frente de ella apuntándole su Katana el estómago de ella casi a punto de cortarla en dos-

-Naruto-sama ordeno no matar a nadie , pero si tratan de ir por el…tenemos la obligación de asesinar a quien lo amenace –Hablo esta vez la espadachina , siendo Youmu Konpaku-

-Una mujer de cabellos morados con un bastón en una de sus manos lo agito levemente antes de que una presión de gravedad lograra dejar arrodillados a los Shinobis alrededor que iban a lanzarse contra ellas , claramente ellas tenían la situación dominada-

-Qué significa esto!? –Dijo Minato sacando un Kunai pero en eso Naruto grito-

-Deténganse! O si no nos veremos obligados a destruirlos! –Grito Naruto esta vez en un tono serio sorprendiendo a su familia como a todos en Konoha que lo conocieron alguna vez , el camino hacia los lados de Remilia y Flandre , Flandre estaba feliz de volver a ver…..a su amado-

-Bien usted debe ser el Hokage para que Naruto lo detuviera , debe ser su padre….bueno….supongo que debo presentarme….-Dijo Remilia sin mucha importancia- Me llamo Remilia Scarlet, Líder del Clan Scarlet , espero que podamos hablar…más tranquilamente ahora…Hokage , aunque veo que conoció a uno de mis Siervos…..Naruto Uzumaki….espero que no le haya causado problemas….

-Y Ahí inicio la tormenta en Konoha, La llegada del Clan Scarlet y una impactante revelación para la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki , como hara esto para el futuro de la Aldea, descubrelo en el próximo capitulo de Crimson Leaves-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Proximo Capitulo-

-Blood 2. Alianza-

Remilia: Planeo hacer establecer mi Clan aquí

Flandre: Te extrañe Naruto..

Minato: Quienes son ellos en realidad…Naruto?

Akane: No quiero que Nii-sama se vuelva a alejar de mi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Asi acaba este capitulo que me salio rapidamente de Scarlet Uzumaki!

Vaya he vuelto a la escritura antes estaba todo lento y eso , pero ahora me siento feliz como lombriz!

Supongo que solamente hay una cosa que debo de explicar en este capitulo y es el porque Naruto no puede usar mucho ahora su sangre vampirica, verán , cuando el libero su sello por primera vez ese poder tambien vino de su alterego , el siempre ve la oportunidad de tomar el cuerpo de Naruto para realizar todos los actos de oscuridad y maldad y bla bla bla , en fin , cada vez que trata de tomar el cuerpo de Naruto , este lo rechaza generando un efecto doloroso en Naruto y además eso va quitándole poco a poco la humanidad que casi pierde a no ser por las vendas que son un sello Hakurei

Por eso es que el esta limitado , no porque yo quiera, es lógico ya que si no se limita será consumido por su alterego

Espero haberles explicado bien ,y haberles dejado muy bien con las peleas en el torneo de los Zorros

Bueno eso es todo, **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Bueno se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que ha ganado todos los torneos de dragonball solamente siendo derrotado por Goku y Chuck Norris Hasta próxima humanos comunes y anormales **


	6. Blood 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Me llamo Remilia Scarlet, Líder del Clan Scarlet , espero que podamos hablar…más tranquilamente ahora…Hokage , aunque veo que conoció a uno de mis Siervos…..Naruto Uzumaki….espero que no le haya causado problemas….

-El silencio envolvió en todo la arena , Minato se mantuvo en ese momento silencioso mientras parecia que ningun Shinobi estaba moviéndose y su hijo , aquel que busco tanto tiempo estaba al lado de esos "Invasores" como era posible eso era ridículo?-

-Cual es su objetivo? –Pregunto Minato seriamente-

-Acaso oigo basura por ahí realmente no hablo idioma de la escoria…-decia Remilia poniendo su mano en su oído generando la molestia de todo Shinobi en Konoha por la forma en que trataba a su líder-

-Malcriada…-Murmuro Jiraiya solamente siendo sujetado con fuerza por el cuello por Sakuya al estar tan apegado a el pudo sentir los pechos de la Maid contra su cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa pervertida se generara en su rostro pero ahí sintió como le empezaba a aplicar una llave de cuello muy dolorosa-

-Degenerado….-Dijo Sakuya fríamente-

-Creo que el se lo merecia en cierto punto –Dijo Anko mirando con pena a Jiraiya siendo lastimado- Pero porque rayos estan aquí!? Acaso planean invadir Konoha? –Pregunto Anko solo que el filo de la katana de Youmu pasara a su cuello notándose un hilo rojo saliendo de la punta-

-Le sugiero que no hable….-Dijo la espadachina enmascarada-

-Dejala hablar espadachina idiota , además conquistar el hogar de uno de mis sirvientes, por favor , antes me pondria como prostituta y me venderia al que me pagara mas barato, no tengo ninguna absoluta intención de tomar esta tierra sucia como un territorio….-Simplemente provocaba a la gente y a los Shinobis-

-Entonces por que rayos estan aquí? –Pregunto Anko agresivamente lo cual genero una sonrisa burlona por parte de Remilia-

-Simplemente planeo expandirme en este territorio , asi como ustedes tienen a su patético escoria humana de líder –Señalo Remilia a Minato- Aunque tan patético ser como lo es usted debería agradecerle algo…..si no fuera por usted….no tendría a un guerrero tan saludable en mi clan , como lo es Naruto….

-Devuelveme a mi hijo! –Grito Kushina lanzándose contra ellos mientras unas cadenas salieron de ella contra la peliazul de forma sorpresiva-

-Cielos las pelirrojas aquí son tan estúpidas o lo son todas en general? –Pregunto Remilia bruscamente generando una molestia en Meiling pero antes de que las cadenas fueran contra ella , Flandre puso su brazo a las cadenas dejándose amarrar-

-Con que tu eres la madre de Naru-kun…..es un gusto conocerla –Ahí con su fuerza increíble jalo a la pelirroja , quedando frente a frente , con la demonio maniaca del Clan Scarlet , Flandre- Naru-kun es tu madre verdad? Es ella?

-Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras Flandre parecia sonreír ampliamente ante eso , lo cual genero una molestia en la pelirroja que envio chakra a las cadenas empezando a quemar la carne de la vampireza , pero no parecia afectarla lo cual genero sorpresa en ella, se supone que toda presencia maléfica debía ser atrapada por sus cadenas –

-Realmente es hermosa…..realmente no quiero romperla , por mas que odie a quienes abandonaron a Naru-kun , pero….debo mantenerla viva…quiero que seamos amigas , despues de todo...Naru-kun es mi prometido –decia la rubia con toda la felicidad del mundo haciendo que todos en Konoha se quedaran petrificados-

-Q-que dijiste? –Pregunto Kushina sorprendida mientras Minato estaba boquiabierto-

-Ah ese es otro motivo por el cual vinimos a hospedanos en esta tierra sucia que tienen como hogar….al ser el hogar de nuestro querido Naruto…..queriamos ver su hogar, mi hermana tuvo oportunidad cuando se llevo a Naruto a hacia nuestra hogar , pero ninguna en el Clan pudo apreciar este lugar….bueno no es nada que no haya visto antes…..pero en realidad me molesta que este plagada de humanos –decia Remilia de forma cansanda-

-Prometidos? –Pregunto Minato aun sin salir de su sorpresa-

-Por ello es que no demolere este lugar para formar mi nueva casa aquí….al ser mi Dorei miembro de la familia del líder de la Aldea , entonces oficialmente se volveria un matrimonio político lo cual generara una Alianza entre nosotros…..por el momento eso será todo…..supongo que Naruto ahora estas preparado para tu reunión con tu familia –Decia Remilia agitándo sus cuatro alas de murciélago generando una vendisca lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que todos las Shinobis aparten su vista de ellos- Volveremos a hablar sobre nuestra "Alianza" Hokage-san! Por el momento!

-En ese momento gran parte de los miembros del Clan desaparecieron solamente quedando la chica de cabellos azules y mechon rojo , y la Samurai que se quedaron al lado de Naruto-

-Naruto….-Murmuro Minato-

-Una Tormenta verdadera habia sobrevolado a Konoha , con una noticia sorpresiva para toda la familia del Hokage, como se desarrollara todo estos eventos , descubralo…..ahora!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Amoyamo) **

**(LET'S GO OUT)**

**(Opening)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 2**

**Alianza**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Toda Konoha estaba en un revoltijo cuando se trato del descubrimiento de Naruto en el Torneo , mientras Minato habia vuelto a su oficina pero esta vez con Kushina a su lado y Jiraiya del otro frente a un Naruto que estaba con una mirada neutra , era tranquila y paciente como si tratara de lucir tranquilo-

-Pero en Naruto habia una mezcla de emociones , ansiedad, tristeza, decepcion , alegría , impaciencia , entre otras mas que hacían que su mente se volviera un caos , solamente pudo mirar a sus dos "Escoltas" siendo Cirno que le sonrio y Youmu quien le dio una leve mirada siendo suficiente para tranquilizarla-

-Akane quedo insconciente despues del contrataque de Meiling sobre ella , generando que se la llevara a un ninja medico , habían dicho que solamente el impacto la dejo insconciente y no hizo ningun daño sobre ella , pero eso no tranquilizo absolutamente a la familia del Hokage, estar frente a su hijo que se hizo pasar por un peleador , todo ese ambiente de tensión no pudo evitarse el silencio incomodo hasta que cierta pequeña de cabellos rubios se acerco al pelinegro con cierta curiosidad y a la vez timidez-

-Naruto la miro un momento y le sonrio amablemente-

-Hola , puedo saber como te llamas? –Pregunto de forma amable y alegre a la pequeña rubia haciendola sonreír-

-Mi nombre es Naruko! –Contesto alegremente- Pero tu eres Foxman, pero te pareces a mi Nii-san –Eso hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos sorprendido- Otou-san y Oka-san hablan mucho de mi Nii-san desde que se perdió , realmente se han puesto muy tristes, Naruko lo sabe

-Naruko acaso tu….? –Dijo Kushina sorprendida-

-Naruko ha oído sobre Nii-san por Akane-neechan y al oírlos a escondidas, realmente no me agrada que ninguno este triste….-Dijo Naruko aunque trataba de lucir seria simplemente sono tierna mas que eso, Kushina se acerco a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura-

-Querida…ese chico que esta sentando con esas dos chicas , es tu Nii-san perdido…..tambien conocido como Foxman en el torneo –Eso hizo que Naruko lo mirara con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos-

-Nii-san es un superhéroe!? Sugoi! –Dijo Naruko haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Naruto que simplemente se levanto y hizo una pose heroica sin importar que-

-Cualquiera que haya una persona que crea en mi….yo el gran Foxman , estare ahí para protegerla! –Dijo Naruto con una pose de héroe claramente ridícula causando un poco la vergüenza y risa de inquilina en su interior y su espada de madera recuperada hace poco , mientras Youmu y Cirno debieron taparse la boca para no reírse-

-Minato no pudo evitar sonreír y Jiraiya simplemente libero una buena risa diciendo-

-Vaya ese niño si que tiene estilo de sobra! –Decia Jiraiya riendo bastante mientras Kushina sonrio al ver la expresion soñadora de Naruko al ver un héroe tan de cerca-

-Vamos Naruko….vamos a ir por un helado mientras Otou-san habla con tu Nii-san….-Dijo Kushina pero la rubia no quería irse aun quería estar con su héroe y hermano pero en eso el pelinegro se acerco a ella acariciándole la cabeza-

-Te prometo que tomare un poco de tiempo y ire contigo a pasar el rato –Dijo amablemente el Jinchurinki con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Lo prometes? –Pregunto dudosa la pequeña Naruko y el pelinegro sonriente asintió haciendo que ella levantara su mano y sacara su menique- Debes prometerlo por el menique….-Decia la niña generando que Naruto derrotado le diera el menique-

-Cumplire esta promesa, o tragare mil agujas –Cantaron de forma infantil el mayor y la menor antes de que Kushina se llevara de la sala a la pequeña niña que simplemente dejo una sonrisa y un aire mas relajado en el Salon- Cirno , Youmu por favor podrían dejarme solo con mi padre y mi padrino...quiero hablar con el personalmente –Dijo Naruto en un tono mas serio-

-Cirno no….-Iba a reclamar Cirno cuando Youmu aun con su mascara de zorro la cayo asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Esto es personal de Naruto , hay que respetarlo –Resignada la hada de la temperatura se retiro junto con la samurái antes de salir de la sala no pudieron evitar una mirada hacia Naruto que simplemente le sonrio de forma tranquila buscando tranquilizar a la peliblanca , cuando se retiraron del Salon cerrando la puerta, Naruto simplemente giro su mirada hacia Minato y hacia Jiraiya-

-Las sonrisas desaparecieron ninguno habia dicho nada, ninguno sabia que decir despues de tanto tiempo las palabras que buscaban en ese momento ,no las encontraban de inmediato , Jiraiya busco romper aquel momento de hielo-

-Desde la ultima vez que te vi, realmente has crecido bastante Naruto –Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto dirigiera su mirada hacia el-

-Si han pasado muchas cosas, he conocido un monton de gente y realmente…bueno como has dicho he crecido un poco –decia sonriendo de forma leve Naruto-

-Lo digo en serio? Digo igualar en fuerza bruta al Chunin con una de las técnicas de Taijutsu mas fuerte en Konoha es algo digno de admirar y no solo eso , si no tambien venciste a Sasuke aunque ese te costo mas verdad? –Dijo Jiraiya mientras Naruto simplemente con una actitud despreocupada pasaba sus manos a la cabeza apoyando la espalda en la silla-

-Simplemente le enseñe una lección al presumido ese –decia Naruto en cierto modo les recordó un poco a la peliazul-

-Por cierto….esas chicas….son tuyas? –Dijo con una sonrisa Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto mirara a otro lado tratando de responder-´Solo bromeaba pero debo admitir que esa prometida tuya es bastante linda aunque cuando detuvo a Kushina es bastante aterrador , parece que la suerte de los hombres del Clan Namikaze , es tener mujeres aterradoras y que seas sirviente de esa niña arrogante y engreida

-Tambien esa niña arrogante y engreída es mi prometida, ambas herederas del Clan Scarlet lo son –Eso hizo que Jiraiya quedara sorprendido y Minato aun mas que permanecia aun callado-

-Este….niño….es sorprendente! –Grito Jiraiya sin ninguna pena en sus palabras- No solo tienes unas chicas lindas sirviéndole , si no anoto con dos chicas aunque una sea engreída , estoy orgulloso de ti! -Eso genero vergüenza en el caso del pelinegro-

-Supongo que pronto vas a volver a...casa no? –Pregunto Minato mirando al pelinegro que simplemente bajo la mirada un momento evadiendo la del ermitaño y la de su padre-

-No…..-Esa respuesta fue tan helada como el hielo pero se notaba que estaba la tristeza por parte de ella- No volveré…al menos no como un Namikaze y Uzumaki , permaneceré en esta aldea como Scarlet….y lo seguire siendo….

-Pero Naruto….te hemos buscado durante todos estos días desde que desapareciste….no sabes lo mucho que hemos sufrido porque te fuiste….realmente nosotros….-Ahí Naruto se levanto de la silla de forma brusca tirándola en el suelo y ahí dando un golpe en la mesa dio levanto la voz-

-Entonces porque no me demostraron el cariño que debían hacer los padres normales! –Eso casi lo gritaba por el enojo que guardaba- Todo lo que quería aquí era un poco de amor , amor de Oka-san , cariño y orgullo tuyo , sentirme orgulloso de ser lo que era , ser tu hijo!

-Eso hizo callar y abrir los ojos de Minato , Jiraiya se mantuvo silencioso , ya lo presentia , Minato tenia que confrontarlo y Naruto tenia que decirlo tarde o temprano-

-Nueve años….nueve años busque que me aceptaran….A pesar de que no fuera un ninja…no me importaba en lo mas minimo….si tan solo demostraban que estaban orgullosos de lo que era…..que estaban felices de que era su hijo , estaría feliz! Pero aun asi….ustedes me demostraron solo frialdad, la aldea se burlaba y me lastimaba en ocasiones , para ustedes casi ni parecia que existia! Saben lo mucho que sufri! –El puño contra la mesa de Minato hacia mas fuerza a tal punto en que se rompia y los ojos azules del pelinegro se volvieron totalmente rojos , como los del zorro lo cual genero sorpresa en Minato y Jiraiya- No me importo…que entrenaran a Akane, antes que yo…no me importo que ella fuera la favorita, no me importa en lo absoluto que ella sea la Hokage….pero que simplemente me aprecieran, era tanto pedir eso…..

-Minato no pudo evitar desviar la mirada , se habían concentrado tanto en Akane , simplemente Naruto en ese tiempo casi les parecia un estorbo-

-Solamente…..una vez….pero esa "Una vez" nunca llego…..la única que me dejo esa felicidad fue Flan-chan y todo el Clan Scarlet, que me enseñaron el mundo , que me entrenaron hasta lo que soy , todo con los que he peleado , todo lo que he aprendido , se los debo absolutamente todo a ellos…Por eso….no puedo perdonarlos….-Apreto su puño demoniaco, claramente no podia perdonarlo, pero no les guardaba odio- No siento enojo ni odio hacia ustedes , ni hacia la Aldea, por eso…pensé que si volvia…tal vez podria ganar mi lugar….en estas naciones por mi mismo…por mi esfuerzo….por mi espíritu….

-Apreto su puño levantándolo, Minato no sabia que responder simplemente se quedaba oyendo con una expresion neutra, pero interiormente estaba destrozado , como podia ser tan mal padre, como….podia llegar a serlo-

-Por mas que me enoje el hecho…..te agradesco algo…si no fuera por eso….jamas me hubiera atrevido a irme con Flan-chan….-Hizo una reverencia- Ante esta aldea puede que sea tu hijo perdido, pero…..yo jamás te reconoceré como mi padre y ni a este lugar como mi hogar….si vine aquí….es para probarme a mi mismo , ser reconocido como quería de niño….pero por mi propio merito –Les da la espalda empezando a caminar hacia la saluda-

-Lo siento mucho…..-Fue lo que dijo en tono ahogado Minato , Jiraiya en todos sus años , jamás vio a su estudiante tan destrozado , ni siquiera ante la muerte de Obito y de Rin , como lo estuvo Kakashi , el jamás estuvo tan…lastimado- Yo…solamente busque hacer lo mejor para la aldea….Akane merecia todo ese entrenamiento….pero yo no debi actuar asi…..no debi ser….cometi el peor error en mi vida….-Las lagrimas salían del rostro del Hokage de la Aldea- Por eso…aunque no me perdones…..realmente….-Ahí se levanta de su silla y caminando frente a su mesa , se agacha haciendo una reverencia , arrodillado y pidiendo perdón , no era la imagen de un líder, si no de un padre pidiendo perdón a su hijo-

-Naruto solo apretaba su puño-

-Siete años tarde…..no….16 años tarde….-Camino afuera del salón rapidamente , cuando Cirno y Youmu lo vieron salir , el las ignoro saliendo rapidamente de ahí , solamente quería irse a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo , eso tambien le afecto , tanto tiempo que quería oír esas palabras, oír a su padre disculparse por todo, pero aun asi…no podia perdonarlo….su corazón no lo dejaba-

-Cirno siguio preocupada a Naruto mientras Youmu miro a Minato y Jiraiya que estaba tratando de levantarlo para consolar a su estudiante , ella empezó a hablar-

-No vean como cruel a Naruto-sama…..fue tan difícil venir el solo , como para usted pedir perdón, el….le pido como sugerencia por el bien de mi protegido, que no trate de que el vuelva al menos no tan de repente , denle tiempo , Naruto-sama es alguien de un buen corazón que tal vez….al estar aquí…el pueda perdonarlos…por ello solo denle tiempo….-Ahí ella desaparece como si hubiera sido una Ilusion pero simplemente se volvió invisible retirándose rapidamente de aquel lugar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sentir el Corazon destrozado es dificil mantener la compostura , rapidamente habia llegado a una parte de la aldea que nadie mas podia verlo , en ese momento se quedo de rodillas lloriqueando , lloriqueaba como cuando era un niño , era como abrir lentamente una herida dolorosa en su cuerpo , simplemente todos los recuerdos de su infancia pasaron por su mente, era imposible perdonar todo esos años-

-Shinku permaneció silencioso en ese momento mientras Kurama salio de la sombra de Naruto , se acerco a el , abrazandolo con cuidado y cariño acariciándole la cabeza tratando de consolarlo-

-Por que….duele tanto….Kura-chan….por que duele tanto….despues de todos los años que pase felizmente con ellas, y llegar aquí…porque sigue eso doliéndome tanto….porque? –Decia casi frenético mientras Kurama acariciándole la cabeza lo miro con pena-

-El rencor y el odio son como heridas que aunque se tarden pueden curarse, pero las tuyas, toda esa tristeza, son cicatrices, que cuando se abren pasa eso , la cicatrices seguiran ahí a pesar de que buscar curarlas y hacerlas desaparecer, solamente el tiempo puede eliminar toda cicatriz….-Dijo Kurama acariciándole la mejilla a Naruto- Realmente…a pesar de que te sientas asi…eres alguien muy fuerte….sigues siendo tu….el mismo niño que conoci aquella vez que paro mis lagrimas….

-Cirno esta de acuerdo con la pechugona maligna –dijo Cirno llegando aunque se notaba que habia volado muy rápido por que estaba algo cansanda- Cirno cree que Naru-Naru es una de las personas con el corazón mas noble que he visto nunca….realmente Cirno piensa que eso debe dolerle mucho a Naru-Naru, pero….-Se acerca a el a pesar del malhumor de Kurama dejo que ella se acercara, Ella le toma la mano apretándola con un poco de timidez- Cirno cree que Naruto hizo lo correcto

-Cirno….-Dijo Naruto-

-El Camino hacia el perdón es algo bastante largo , me lo explico mi padre….si olvidar es difícil , pero perdonar es aun mas difícil , pero estoy seguro que Naruto-sama podrá hacerlo….-Hablo Youmu apareciendo nuevamente justo al lado de Naruto-

-"Tsk me quitaron mi momento a solas con Naruto" –penso Kurama enojada- "Pero…." –Miro a la espadachina y a la hada al lado de Naruto haciendo que el sonriera- "Realmente….el esta mucho mejor con ellas, aunque no se los dare tan fácilmente"

-Naruto se limpiaba las lagrimas rápido-

-Chicas…..Gracias…-Dijo Naruto sonriendo, pero no se espero que Youmu se subiera la mascara y le diera un beso en la mejilla casi rozándole los labios sorprendiéndolo volviéndose a colocar la mascara-

-Fantasma pervertida!/Konpaku-san! –Dijeron Kurama y Cirno al mismo tiempo enojadas cuando al peliblanca volvió a su forma de alma y salio disparada de ahí-

-"Sera mejor que volvamos a donde estan Remilia y las demás" –Dijo Youmu en su forma fantasmal , ahora ella podia pasar de su forma humana y a la fantasma con facilidad permitiéndole mas movilidad-

-Pero ese tierno y algo comico momento fue interrumpido cuando justo al lado de la Aldea se oyó un fuerte impacto como el de una explosión y rapidamente ellos fueron a mirar no solamente ellos , si no todos los Shinobis disponibles fueron a mirar , pero cuando vieron , fue que una parte del bosque al lado de su aldea habia sido eliminada casi al instante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eso fue sencillo para usted Remilia-sama –decia Meiling sonriendo ampliamente- Aunque agradesco que haya cortado los arboles , tal vez pueda hacer algo mas con ellos –Decia tomando los troncos rapidamente-

-No hay de que mi querida sierva, Patchouli-san , terminaste el Conjuro….-Pregunto Remilia en ese momento la pelimorado sujetando firmemente su baston frente a ella con ambas manos extendidas en frente suyo , mientras en la punta de su baculo , las gemas empezaron a brillar, mientras frente a todo el pradera que habia creado Remilia al literalmente mandar a volar los arboles y toda la maleza con su lanza, un circulo mágico empezaba a formarse y brillar con intensidad-

-**Tele transportación! –**Justo en medio del Circulo casi pareciendo sugir como una ilusión desde sus cimientos empezaron a aparecer , hasta poco a poco se notaba que lo estaba apareciendo era una gigantesca mansión , los Shinobis que veian eso no podian salir de su asombro cuando de repente todo el circulo dejo de brillar pero ya estaba listo el proceso-

-Toda una Mansion gigantesca que rivalizaría a cualquiera que las que estuvieran en Konoha , habia aparecido justo al lado de ellos-

-Parece que no fue tan difícil mantenerla intacta en el proceso de transferencia , aunque me tardare un poco en crear el portal de Gensokyo , lo hare de inmediato –Dijo Patchouli con una sonrisa leve en su rostro-

-Hazlo mientras puedas , ahora un asunto importante!...-Ahí de repente estaba roja y se ve a la chica de cabellos rubios en un rincón con una especie de sombrero de "Tonta" – POR QUE RAYOS TE ME ADELANTASTE!

-Si Nee-sama lo decía , hubiera dichos algo como….

-"Jejeje….ese esclavo se ha ganado mi bendición de ser mi querido esposo , por lo cual ustedes humanos sean afortunados uno de ustedes será el que creara la próxima generación de mi clan" o algo asi –decia Flandre haciendo avergonzar mas a la peliazul-

-Cla-claro que yo no diría eso! , Ademas es tu prometido tambien , tuve que compartirlo contigo asi que deberías estar agradecida –decia cruzando los brazos mirando a otro lado sonrojada-

-Pero si yo lo vi primero , que lo besaras en la boda de Zenjuro-san es injusto muy injusto! –Decia Flandre recriminándole-

-Tu lo sabias? Espera un momento , soy la líder de este Clan y yo decido de quien me voy a casar , asi que si tengo que compartirlo contigo , hare que me ame mas a mi y termine casandose solo de mi –decia Remilia cada vez mas furiosa-

-Ellas desde que se volvieron prometidas por parte del pelinegro su rivalidad ahora era muchísimo mas grande, a pesar de que ahora tecnicamente eran las novias de Naruto no eran las únicas enamoradas de el , y tampoco eran las únicas que se iban a rendir ante la otra-

-Realmente….ellas se nos han adelantado mucho…pero no planeo dejarme vencer asi….despues de todo…todos en este clan merecemos algo no? –Dijo Meiling lo cual Sakuya simplemente se quedo sonrojada sin decir nada mientras Patchouli con una mirada de indiferencia aunque era lo mas parecido a una mirada asesina-

-No me importaría matarlas a ustedes y quedármelo para mi, despues de todo , soy la que mas lo ha enseñado sobre el mundo –decia Patchouli de forma siniestra espantando un poco a la pelirroja y a la Maid , si que el Uzumaki habia traido cambios al Clan- Me pondré…a trabajar en el portal….

-Mientras Remilia y Flandre parecían apunto de atacarse entre ellas , en ese momento son separadas-

-Podrian dejar de pelear –Dijo Naruto llegando junto con Cirno y Youmu- Realmente no puedo irme un momento sin que peleen

-Es tu culpa! –Gritaron ambas vampiresas mirándolo fijamente haciéndolo retroceder- Por indeciso y escogernos de esa forma tan vergonzosa, ahora ambas no podemos decidirnos

-Asi que ahora Dorei , dinos , cual de las dos vas a escoger? –Dijo Remilia mirándolo fijamente haciendo que Flandre lo mirara fijamente en ese momento dos colas de Zorro le dan un golpe a ambas vampiresas lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlas al suelo , mientras aparecia frente a Naruto, Kurama-

-Si ustedes creen que voy a dejar que toquen a mi Naruto , incluso aunque sean sus prometidas ,estan soñando –Decia Kurama mas que enojada-

-Otra vez llegaste aquí Zorra! –Dijo Flandre ahora mas furiosa lanzándose contra la pelinegra mientras Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente estaban peleando-

-"Realmente eres idiota pareces dar un paso adelanto y otros cuatro atras" –Dijo Shinku de forma despreocupada y burlona-

-Otra vez con eso –decia Naruto ofendido por el comentario de Shinku pero al mirar a los demás miembros – Simplemente lo hice porque…realmente las amo…porque tiene que ser tan malo eso? –Dijo Naruto dando un leve golpe a la espada de madera haciendo que esta quedara callara-

-Si el se habia comprometido con Flandre y con Remilia , realmente era un momento de confusión en que ambas estaban peleando a duelo y realmente tuvo que arriesgarse en ese momento por un todo o nada , generando una sorpresa y casi su muerte instantánea por parte de Arcturus de forma anormal , de forma extraña y de forma divertida , fue aceptada esa relación entre ellos dos despues de todo en el Clan en la historia varios de los miembros masculinos del Clan han tenido mas de una mujer al ser campeones-

-El Pàdre de Remilia no tuvo mas que la fallecida madre de ambas, y realmente decidirse entre una y la otra , era algo demasiado complicado para ella , pero la persona que lo sugirió no fue Zenjuro , ni siquiera Tsurara , fue la misma Cirno curiosamente no sabia el motivo-

-La peliazul simplemente sonreía un poco malévolamente-

-"Poco a poco , ellas aprenderán a compartir y Naru-Naru será mio…." –Pensaba Cirno de forma maléfica con una sonrisa babeante solamente volviendo a la realidad por parte del pelinegro-

-Realmente…..este lugar es desastrozo y incluso ridículo a veces…..pero…con ustedes es mi hogar donde yo realmente soy feliz –Penso Naruto , a pesar de haber vuelto al lugar que tanto aterraba que en ese momento "El" Tuviera razón y sintiera rencor al menos sabia , que si en ese momento el podia contar con ellas para aliviar su dolor en cierta forma extraña , eran una familia, una familia bastante ridícula en un sentido-

-Vamos adentro , es hora de hacer la cena no Sakuya-san? –Decia Naruto mirando a Sakuya que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa feliz-

-Le demostrare que a pesar de no poseer sangre real como Flandre-sama y Remilia-sama , puedo serle útil -Eso genero leves gotas de sudor en la frente del pelinegro-

-Oye Naruto-Gaki , hay una laguna cerca, tal vez podríamos ducharnos juntos! –Dijo Meilieng sonriendo-

-No, Naruto debe venir a estudiar conmigo –Dijo Patchouli desde una ventana-

-Ni lo pienses , Naruto debe entrenarse en la espada a solas conmigo –Dijo Youmu de forma celosa-

-El es mio asi que ni lo piensen sanguijuelas –dijo Kurama con enojo y celos? En su rostro-

-Supongo que la cena puede tardar y estaremos un buen rato solos –dijo Sakuya de forma timida-

-Tu tambien Sakuya? Por que todas quieren quitarme a mi Dorei! –Grito de forma berrichuda la líder del Clan-

-Es mi prometido! –Dijo Flandre posesivamente-

-Naru-Naru ven a jugar conmigo! Incluso puedes con mi cuerpo si quieres….-Dijo de forma repentina con travesura en su voz-

-Si la pobre vida de Naruto estaba continuando en Konoha sin duda iba a continuar como un remolino-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Naruto con su espada desenfundada y detrás de el , se ve a un monstruo negro igual a su transformación de necrófago-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se pudo apreciar el clásico vampiro-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas entre llamas-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detras de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragon de color azul-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni ,Nijimu namida wa ,Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-En un lugar en el Pais del Fuego , en un palacio que parecia estar hecho de oro con banderas con el "Kanji" fuego, en el centro del palacio en su trono se puede ver a un niño de cabellos negros-

-Koryu , Karyu las fuerzas estan listas para nuestra expendición –Pregunto el niño con cabello de ébano cuya vestimenta parecia ser una pequeña armadura de oro para su cuerpo-

-Estan listas para destruir ese campamento y obtener la reliquia , en nombre de usted emperador –Dijo el nombrado Koryu mientras el niño sonriente mira a su lado-

-Consejero todo esta según me dijiste, a este paso nadie va a detenernos en poco tiempo –decia el niño inocentemente mientras a su lado se acerca un hombre cuya apariencia era joven con cabellos negros , lentes y una bata blanca como la de un medico curiosamente familiar para todos los doctores , cuando abrio los ojos el consejero se pudo apreciar un brillo morado multicolor-

-Tal como usted ha dicho , nuestro joven emperador , pronto no va a volver a aburrirse….-Dijo el pelimulticolor con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro- Pronto va a ser su recorrido por los pueblos del Pais….Me permite saber cual será su primera parada?

-Claro mi fiel Consejero…..sera la aldea ninja de Konohagakure no sato

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō ,Sekai no subete wo mi ni" )**

-Volviendo a Konoha mas preciso a la mansión Namikaze se pudo apreciar a la pelirroja acostada en su cama , con un aura rojiza empezando a cubrirla mientras estaba insconciente-

-Nii-sama…..Nii-sama….-Los recuerdos de Akane van a la rubia Scarlet llevándose a Naruto y cuando abre los ojos brillan de un color amarillo brillante y afilado como los de un felino- Yo...-Sus manos parecían volverse garras-…..Yo….la matare! –Mientras se levantaba con una expresion de odio de puro en su rostro , mientras en el interior de ella un ser simplemente sonreía al ver ese cambio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se que es un capitulo mediocre y algo forzado , pero creame que este capitulo malo le abrira la puerta a muchos capitulos buenos hacia adelante , créanme que la cosa esta epica ahora que sigue en el Guion….ah si

-Peleas, Romances, Recuerdos , Lemons , Guerras , Traiciones y confusiones todo lo que vieron en el anterior Arco y mucho mejor!

-Sobre el compromiso de Naruto con las Hermanas Scarlet , créanme que se los voy a explicar pero en un capitulo en el futuro , sobre los cambios de Akane créanme que pronto hallaran una respuesta al igual que una escena que estoy seguro que muchos esperan

-Acerca de Irion y el Reinado en el cual actualmente es Consejero , créanme que tendrá importancia en parte de la historia , créanme que será una buena historia en este por adelante

La confrontación de Naruto con Minato , realmente es algo inspirado en algo que me paso realmente es difícil confrotar a alguien que fue tu padre o en mi caso tu madre, pero a veces es necesario para el futuro , realmente perdonar es algo difícil al menos para que me perdonen

-Muchas escenas épicas , como ovas , y nuevos personajes , realmente de este capitulo que a mi parecer es muy mediocre , va a abrir las posibilidades a muchas cosas en el futuro , que estoy seguro que les va a gustar

-Este segundo capitulo pueden verlo como el verdadero inicio a los Arcos de la historia y puedo decir que estoy muy emocionado por empezar a escribir los capítulos siguientes que explicaran mucho sobre su relación actual de Naruto con miembros del Clan Scarlet en especial Remilia y Flandre que como ven una guerra amorosa se desarrolla en el Clan , ahora iremos al Adelanto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Narrado Naruto-**

-Realmente es complicado saben-

-No es como si fuera un mujeriego ni nada parecido , pero simplemente….no me hagan elegir-

-Por un lado una me destriparía y la otra seguramente me empalaria, simplemente quiero que todas sean felices!-

-Asi que no piensen mal de mi-

-Proximo capitulo: "Compromiso y Problemas con ello"-

-En serio en el próximo capitulo vamos a hablar de eso!?-

-Es una buena idea?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XDDD que Adelanto mas gracioso en cierta forma XDDD, recuerden es un adelanto al estilo Kyosougiga , en todos mis fics hare un adelanto diferente haciendo referencia a un anime mientras siga al igual que referencia a un anime en los endings y opening

-Bueno me despido **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que crea capítulos randome y muy mediocres antes de hacer los épicos , Bye bye humanos comunes y corrientes , amantes del harem y mi imperio lolicon secreto…..esperen eso era un secreto , apaguen las cámaras nos descubrieron! Nos descubri….**

**-Se corto las transmisión-**


	7. Blood 3

-En ese momento dentro de la Mansion Patchouli se mostro seria cuando terminaba de preparar la ultima parte de su hechizo frente a un circulo mágico que ella habia creado con sal , cuando apunto su baculo contra el circulo entonces en ese momento empezó a obtener un brillo intenso por todo el mana que estaba reuniéndose-

-Grandes espíritus...formen la puerta...tomen mi energía y creen la brecha , unan el mundo de lo sobrenatural con el mundo mortal….Yo te abro! **Gurandopōtaru gensō gō!(Gran Puerta Gensokyo) **–En ese momento empezaba a surgir de la madera y la tierra una gran puerta con el símbolo del Clan Scarlet totalmente cerrada- Esta….hecho…-Contesto la hechicera monosílabamente-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Ero-jiji , pronto vendrán aquí? –Pregunto Naruto animado mientras Patchouli asintió sonriente-

-Tambien puede que vengan Arcturus-sama , despues de todo últimamente te ha vigilado bastante Naruto –Dijo Patchouli generando que Naruto perdiera el color de su rostro momentáneamente al recordar la furia que ha tenido "El Rey Oscuro" Como decía su apodo contra el –

-No me lo recuerdes…..-Dijo Naruto suspirando , pero en ese instante el circulo del Clan en la puerta de piedra brilla de un color carmesí y se abria sorprendentemente, realmente no esperaban que nadie en Gensokyo menos ellos pudieran accionar el portal , cuando se abrio cuatro sombras empezaban a llegar del otro lado de la puerta-

-Has descansando bien , Mocoso , porque aun pareces un pedazo de basura despues de todo este tiempo –decia una de las voces en el portal siendo la de un hombre maduro de cabellos negros y una cinta de color rojo en su frente-

-Ero-Jiji! –Hablo animado Naruto solamente para ser mandando por un puñetazo en el rostro contra una pared haciendo que el quedara insconciente casi al instante haciendo-

-Ten mas respeto a tu maestro, Mocoso! –Dijo sonriendo de forma sadica en el rostro , era claro "El Super Monje" tambien conocido como "El Hombre Demonio" Zenjuro Saotome-

-Jejeje , Otou-san se alegra mucho al ver a Onii-chan bien –dijo la pequeña niña de cabellos negros con ojos azul casi cristalinos al lado de una mujer hermosa de cabellos azules casi como el hielo mientras sus ojos eran igual a los de su hija-

-Si realmente me alegra ver como que Naruto sigue estando tan bien , al menos venir aquí no le afecto mucho –Dijo Tsurara sonriendo amablemente , nada en comparación con su Marido pero en eso un hombre de cabellos azules y barba de igual color , con vestimenta informal estaba corriendo hacia sus hijas y las abrazaba-

-Mís bebes! Realmente me preocuparon bastante! No les hizo nada ese pervertido! –Dijo Arcturus, el Ex Lider del Clan Scarlet y nombrado "Rey Oscuro"- Juro que si lo hizo voy a despedazarlo miembro por miembro! Primero castrandolo!

-Otou-san! –Le grito Remilia avergonzada mientras Flandre se habia quedado callada por la vergüenza que le habia traido su padre en ese momento , Zenjuro miro con cierta lastima a Arcturus-

-Aoi….si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien que sea cuando yo muera…..mas tres días –Dijo Zenjuro lo cual alegremente Aoi contesto-

-Yo me casare con Oni-chan! –Dijo Aoi de forma alegre mientras el pobre Naruto apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia cuando vio a dos hombres con apariencia espectral frente a el casi matándolo del susto-

-Maldito Pervertido….ahora vas tras mi pequeña Aoi , tendras que vencerme primero…..-Dijo Zenjuro tronándose los dedos listo para masacrar al pobre pelinegro mientras Arcturus claramente llegaba energía oscura a sus manos-

-Aun si mis hijas aceptaron….yo no aceptare tan fácil que las tengas y menos si vas coqueteando con menores…..maldito pervertidos! –Dijo el Conde Vampiro mientras Naruto retrocediendo todo lo que podia asustado lo único que pudo decir fue-

-Ma-maestro , Arcturus-san….hablemos como gente civilizada….-Ahí ambos adultos fueron contra el pelinegro-

-Es inútil! –Contestaron ambos al unisono dando un puñetazo devastador cada uno contra el Uzumaki por suerte ese día no quedo muerto ante la ira de los padres celosos de sus prometidas y de su pequeña "Hermanita" –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 3**

**Compromiso y Problemas con ello**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Realmente exageraron mucho Arcturus-san , Zen-kun….-Decia Tsurara mirando a Naruto que estaba insconciente en una cama mientras jalaba con fuerza de la oreja al Monje- Ahora deberas pedir perdón por casi matar a tu único alumno que por suerte sigue vivo por tus lecciones , y tu aceptaste ese día , claramente que tu ibas estar feliz que el fuera tu Yerno –Dijo regañando tambien al Conde-

-Pero Tsurara….-Se quejaba Zenjuro pero en eso ambos hombres fueron lanzados contra la pared al ver como la Yuki-Onna frente a ellos de repente tenia un aura intimidante haciéndolos ver pequeños ante ella-

-NADA DE PEROS….AHORA DISCULPENSE PARDE IMBECILES! –Dijo Tsurara de forma agresiva haciendo que ambos solamente pudieran decir-

-Lo siento….-Murmuraron entre dientes ambos adultos ante la Yuki-onna que volvia a su actitud normal-

-Bueno ire a ayudar a Sakuya-san en la cocina , debemos preparar un festin para lo que se venga por delante ahora….-Decia Tsurara saliendo de la habitación-

-Zenjuro….-Murmuro el Conde-

-Si Arctur? –Hablo el Monje-

-Tu esposa da miedo….

-Lo se compadre….-Dijo Zenjuro derrotado , claramente se notaba quien tenia los pantalones en la familia Saotome Shirayuki, suspiraba- Aunque quien lo diría que al final tus hijas escogieran a ese fracasado que tengo como estudiante

-Es sin duda parecido a su maestro , al igual en lo de Testarudo y de buen corazón , es increíble lo que hizo este muchacho simplemente para confrontarme a mi y poder hacerlas felices a mis queridas hijas….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flash Back)**

-Los días de paz para Naruto eran una ilusión cuando permanecia en la Mansion , además de los entrenamientos infernales de Zenjuro de primera hora , que casi terminaban matándolo en mas de una ocasión llegando a ser tan letales como los de Meiling-

-Ahora estaba pàsando un nuevo problema desde la Boda de Zenjuro , Remilia se ha portado muy extraño con el y en ocasiones esa forma extraña era lo normalmente ser hostil en muchas ocasiones por parte de la primera -

-Naruto en ese momento se encontraba meditando sentando en una roca con superficie plana en ese momento de forma calmada y tranquila , pensar si habia hecho algo para que las dos actuaran tan raro mientras cierta Kitsune miraba con cierta pena , aun despues de pelear con enemigos mas temibles de lo que pudo haber sido Remilia y casi haberse convertido en un monstruo el seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente que ella conocía-

-En ese momento alguien llego de manera sorpresiva atrás de Naruto , abrazandolo por la espalda , desde que termino todo el asunto con Antitesis , ellos bueno…..se han vuelto muy cercanos-

-Naru-kun vayamos a jugar –decia Flandre sonriente-

-Aunque desde el beso ella se volvió mas apegada a el a tal punto en que ella no se separaba de el cuando no entrenaba , mientras Naruto eso no le molestaba del todo con excepción de una celosa inquilina en su interior-

-Vale , supongo que ya se cual juego vamos a jugar y debo decir…..Te toca perseguir! –Ahí salio corriendo tan rápido que dejo sorprendida a Flandre que simplemente una sonrisa no pudo evitar formarse en su rostro-

-Con que vas a ser asi de rápido eh? -Decia Flandre sonriente mientras lentamente se dividia en cuatro clones de ella a diferencia de los clones del pelinegro , estos en verdad parecían duplicados que no podian irse a menos que lastimaran a la real seriamente , las cuatro rubias salieron volando en búsqueda del pelinegro que no pudo evitar quejarse-

-No es justo , ahora estas usando tus clones , yo prometi no usarlos en el ultimo juego! –Dijo Naruto saltando de rama en rama de los arboles-

-Sin notarlo mientras continuaban la persecusion entre ellos , se pudo apreciar que los observaba seriamente desde una ventana una chica de cabellos azules y ojos rojos siendo la hermana y líder del clan Scarlet , miraba con cierto malhumor como ese idiota de su esclavo estaba jugando y divirtiéndose con su hermana-

-Mientras observaba como el terminaba acorralado y finalmente atrapado entre los brazos de las cuatro Flandres , que simplemente empezaban a hacerle cosquillas al pelinegro-

-Idiota….-Miraba sonreír a aquella persona que apenas llegaba al nivel necesario para su Clan que a pesar de todo seguía entrenándose riendo y divirtiéndose despreocupadamente con su hermana , mientras vio como las rubias simplemente se acercaron besandoles ambas mejillas al Uzumaki , lo cual genero un enojo interno-

-Que era esa sensación desagradable que estaba sintiendo , sabia que Flandre lo habia traido y desde que ella ha estado con el , al menos todos sabían que ella tenia sentimientos hacia el pelinegro pero aun asi….pero aun asi-

-Por que te gusta mas estar con ella…..por que ries con ella de esa forma…..Perro….no a menos que yo lo permita , no deberías actuar de esa forma tan indecente….-Murmuraba entre su soledad al observar la alegre pareja , el simple pensamiento de verlos juntos la enojaba en cierta forma no era por su hermana que amaba y cuidaba siendo la mayor-

-Si no….por el-

-"Acaso…..esto se llaman…celos…" –Penso la vampiresa antes de empezar a reírse de si misma- Claro que no , no es posible , no es como si yo..,…-Ahí de repente su risa se paralizo y su sonrisa desapareció su actitud orgullosa y arrogante por un momento tambien parecían desaparecer- No es como si yo….-Volvio a repetirse pero sabia que incluso si completaba la frase era una mentira para ella misma- Estuviera enamorada de el….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Almuerzo siendo pecado cocinado y servido de mas de 10 formas hasta el propio Sushi hecho por las hábiles manos de Sakuya , gracias a la pesca de Meiling mensual , siendo que ella trajo casi lo suficiente para alimentar un pueblo entero-

-Vaya te luciste Sakuya-san , esto se ve realmente bueno –decia Naruto sonriente mientras probaba uno de los rollos de pescado y lo saboreo con todo el gusto del mundo- Y Sabe delicioso!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Naruto , Remilia-sama le parecio buena la comida? –Pero en ese momento Remilia permanecia pensativa- Remilia-sama –Pregunto nuevamente la Maid generando que ella volviera a la realidad-

-Eh? –Dijo Remilia sorprendida antes de volver a su actitud normal- Ah si , como siempre te has superado , Sakuya-san , no has hecho nada mas que sorprender –decia distraída generando una leve preocupación en el rostro de la peliplateado-

-Oye Naruto , recuerda hoy vamos a entrenar asi que no te atrevas a llegar tarde a menos que quieras que te persiga y genere un castigo nuevo –Decia Meiling con una sonrisa llena de travesura , los castigos de Meiling que en un principio eran graciosos se habían vueltos curiosos siendo uno que el estuviera sin camisa sirviéndole de silla un tiempo predeterminado pero ella le habia jugado bromas desde besarle la espalda a su cuello haciendo que el cayera en el suelo y tuviera que permanecer mas tiempo-

-No te preocupes Mei-chan –decia Naruto pero en ese momento sintió como alguien abrazaba su brazo fuerte casi como si se aferrara a este sorprendiéndolo-

-Despues prometiste que ibas a venir a jugar con Cirno , no debes romper tu promesas –Decia Cirno sonriéndole de forma alegre generando molestia en algunos miembros del Clan en especial ambas vampiresas-

-Alejate de Naru-kun , es mio –Dijo Flandre abrazandole el otro brazo jalándolo hacia ella mientras Cirno inflando sus mejillas lo jalaba hacia ella generando que Naruto fuera de un lado a otro para ver quien estaría con el , pero en ese momento Remilia grito con fuerza-

-Ya podrias dejar de actuar como imbécil! –Grito Remilia se le notaba enojada sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la mesa- Realmente me haces enojar , Bakaruto –Dijo señalando al Uzumaki haciendo que el se quedara sorprendido pero a la vez se enojara-

-Ahora que sucede que te hizo enojar Remilia? –Pregunto Naruto levantándose igual de la mesa , mientras Remilia apretaba los dientes volvia a gritar-

-Eres un idiota! –Dijo Remilia antes de irse del comedor por uno de los pasillos y asotando la puerta con la suficiente fuerza como para casi romperla generando un momento de silencio incomodo-

-Realmente esta enojada esa pequeña hoy –Dijo Zenjuro comiendo tranquilamente , lo mas seguro era que la razón era el pelinegro , pero nunca se habia enojado asi-

-Yo puedo comprenderla –Decia Tsurara- "Cuando te es difícil hablar con la persona que aprecias cuando las demás parecen mas cercana"

-Naruto no pudo evitar mirar preocupado donde se habia ido Remilia , se ha puesto asi desde que se volvió tan apegado a Flandre que tecnicamente , ellos eran pareja , aunque el no lo decía , era vergonzoso-

-Realmente es duro para ella ser la numero dos , pero se siente como si fuera la ultima –decia Meiling de forma despreocupada- Despues de todo ella nos tiene mucha ventaja en lugar de estarse enojado -Ese comentario confundio a Naruto-

-Es la triste realidad….que no se da cuenta de lo cercana que esta…-Decia Patchouli de forma lenta mientras tomaba un poco de te-

-Ella no acepta que Flandre sea la primera despues de todo , eso duele para ella mas que a nadie –Murmuro Sakuya, ahora Naruto estaba en ese momento perdido-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te pasa algo Naruto? –Pregunto Meiling curiosamente Naruto estaba de cabeza con la palma de su mano haciendo equilibrio lo suficiente como quedar recto , mientras sus pies funcionaban como asiento para la pelirroja-

-Es que me preocupa Remilia, se que la he hecho enojar en mas de una ocasión y realmente no comprendo porque me regaña y todo eso , pero esta vez la note diferente , cuando la vi….se notaba triste –Dijo Naruto preocupado- Tal vez debería a ver que le pasa….

-Jejeje….Gaki , realmente eres un buen niño pero demasiado despistado –decia la china con una sonrisa en el rostro- Nosotras las mujeres somos personas que podemos ser simples o complicadas, Remilia en este momento debe pensar en algo y estar sola por un momento , despues de todo , es algo que le importa bastante a ella

-Que podria ser? –Pregunto Naruto en eso Meiling sonriente-

-Un chico….-Eso hizo que Naruto al instante se desequilibrara cayendo de espalda contra el suelo mientras Meiling con toda la tranquilidad del mundo aterrizaba de pie- Realmente cuando nos enamoramos de alguien puede ser algo complicado , ya que si no sentimos cerca a esa persona , sentimos que esa a miles kilómetros a distancia….y es difícil para nuestro corazón….aunque te molesta saber que Remilia tiene alguien en su corazón? –En eso haciendo un gesto sorpresivo para la pelirroja Naruto mira a otro lado-

-No me molesta….-Pero eso hizo sonreír aun mas a la pelirroja en cierta forma lo sabia pero quería asegurar su teoría-

-Realmente el chico es algo tonto , y no se da cuenta de los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia el , puede que cometa uno que otro error , pero es alguien de buen corazón , realmente el siente lo mismo por Remilia , como tu sientes por Flandre solo que el aun no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos –Explico Meiling-

-Pero el debería darse cuenta , Remilia es pesar de que sea algo agresiva y arrogante , es una muy buena persona , realmente si ese chico no se da cuenta , puede llegar a lastimarla –Dijo Naruto de forma rápida lo cual amplio la sonrisa de Meiling-

-Naruto el amor es muy complicado a veces , ya llegara el momento en que sepas eso –Dijo Meiling-

-Mei-chan tu te has enamorado alguna vez? –Pregunto Naruto lo cual en ella no pudo evitar verse un leve sonrojo en su rostro al mirar fijamente a Naruto-

-Si…..y aun asi sigo amando a esa persona , que espero que algún momento se de cuenta de lo que siento por el , aunque no me importa si solamente me permitiera seguir a su lado , estaría feliz con ello –Dijo la Hong-

-Pero no mereces sufrir tu tampoco tu eres una buena persona Mei-chan –Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie- Bueno ire a refrescarme en la laguna , antes de que Cirno venga , realmente es impaciente –dijo Naruto con naturalidad alejándose de Meiling lo cual ella no pudo evitar sonreír-

-Realmente…el es un tonto…..-Dijo Meiling con ambas manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón- Pero es ese tipo de tonto que no puedes evitar quererlo…..aunque Flandre y Remilia sean las primera, yo tampoco me rendiré saben? –Hablo consigo misma-

-Incluso en la Maestro de Artes de marciales, habia florecido un sentimiento hacia el depistado pelinegro, que ahora afrontaria uno de los retos mas peligrosos que habia afrotando hasta ahora-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vale ya esta listo –Dijo Naruto dentro de una especie de fortaleza hecha de Hielo y Nieve- Realmente has mejorado tu hielo Cirno –Decia sonriendo el pelinegro mirando como todo el interior de aquella fortaleza que habia creado Cirno y el habia detallado , era sin duda un palacio de hielo hermoso-

-Si….aqui Cirno puede ser la reina y tu puedes ser mi Sirviente–Dijo Cirno sonriendo alegremente haciendo que Naruto la mirara con ternura- Ahora te toca obedecerme a Cirno

-Entonces eso es lo que quiere Mi Lady –Decia de forma juguetona haciendo una reverencia mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en el rostro de Cirno mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo y un mechon rojo empezaba a aparecer en sus cabellos-

-Creo que para comenzar…deberías besar mi mano como todo un sirviente –Era la imitación perfecta de lo que era Remilia , aunque Cirno estaba actuando raro ya que en ese momento no se menciono en tercera persona como lo hace habitualmente , mientras Naruto empezaba a sentir un calor , como si de repente llamas empezaban a inundar por todo el castillo de hielo-

-Decidio ignorarlo mientras tomo la mano de cirno y la beso con cuidado en el dorso de esta Cirno sonriendo claramente sonrojada pero en ese momento acerco la mano que habia besado Naruto y la beso, Naruto al ver como beso la mano y casi lamiendola de forma seductora no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-Es un beso indirecto….yo conozco sobre ello…..-Ahí poco a poco se aproximo hacia Naruto- Sabes, he leído sobre las otras generaciones de Clanes , muchos de los miembros que fueron parte de una generación normalmente tenían un mas de una esposa…..para garantizar la supervivencia del Clan , al ser tan reconocido mas de una chica podia estar con el integrante si el lo deseaba

-En serio? Que curioso no sabia eso? –Pèro Naruto no noto como los cabellos de Cirno en rojo sonriendo mientras relamia sus labios poniendo mas nervioso a Naruto-

-Realmente , es malo que alguien como tu solamente quiera a una persona , normalmente una persona enamora a mas de una a la vez, y realmente seria muy triste porque escojas una las demás tengamos que estar tristes….-Se notaba que Cirno estaba desabrochándose el vestido de forma incomoda como si le molestara- Por eso no me importara hacerte algo mas….despues de todo….tengo mucho calor…

-Naruto ahora estaba oficialmente asustado quien era esa chica que habia reemplazado a la tierna de Cirno , sus alas de hielo habían desaparecido y casi todos sus cabellos se habían vuelto rojos con un mechon azul , mientras ahora estaba en ropa interior era sencilla y blanca con leves detalles de copos de nieve-

-Mucho mejor….aunque aun sigo sintiendo calor….creo que debería desnudarme…..tu tambien deberías….Naruto….-decia esa Cirno totalmente atrevida pero Naruto no pudo notar que todo el castillo de hielo se estaba rompiendo y cayo evaporándose ante el contacto de esa Cirno encima como una gran cascada de agua-

-Termino aquella cascada Naruto simplemente habia quedado en un árbol escupiendo bastante agua mientras pudo ver como vapor salía de Cirno como si el agua al tocarla la hubiera evaporado , pero en ese momento los ojos azules de Cirno volvieron a la normalidad y su cabello tambien antes de darse cuenta sus alas volvieron a aparecer a su espalda como estacas de hielo-

-Eh? –Pregunto Cirno mirando a su alrededor de la fortaleza destrozada y ahí se dio cuenta de algo al verse- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Volvio la timida Cirno pero ese arranque de repente de "Calentura" hizo que Naruto se quedara extrañado habia oído algo que Cirno en la pelea contra Fate habia controlado el fuego pero era increíble como habia hasta cambiado de personalidad-

-Realmente hoy era un día duro para Naruto y no iba a terminar aun, cuando una Hada de un tamaño parecido al de una mano aterrizo justo en frente del rostro de Naruto-

-Disculpe Naruto-sama , pero Remilia-sama lo llama –Decia la hada mensajera pero en ese momento su expresion seguía serena- No se refiere al Salon , si no a su Habitacion y quiere que yo lo lleve y vaya inmediatamente…..

-Naruto sabia que ella iba a regañarlo-

-Vale vale al mal paso darle prisa…-Decia Naruto levantándose en esa rama yendo en árbol en árbol siendo guiado por la hada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras Naruto iba hacia la habitación de Remilia , Flandre estaba buscando a Naruto , Cirno se le habia adelantado pero el Uzumaki no estaba con ella por eso empezó a buscar por los alrededores de la Mansion , sin darse cuenta que Naruto ya estaba frente a la habitación de Remilia que sin duda era la puerta con mas detalles y lujos en toda la mansión-

-Aquí me retiro Naruto-sama , Que tenga buenas tardes –Dijo la Hada antes de irse volando de ahí , mientras Naruto confundido por la razón por la cual fue llamado apenas toco una vez la puerta esta se abrio frente a el , en esa mansión habia aprendido que el espacio no era lógico ya que Sakuya le habia explicado sus habilidades-

-La habitación de Remilia era mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera mientras se notaba que la vampiresa estaba sentada en una silla dándole la espalda a Naruto frente a una especie de Chimenea encendida, cuando Naruto entro en la habitación las puertas de forma repentina se cerraron detrás de el-

-Em….Remilia me llamaste? –Pero ante lo que dijo Naruto no llego ninguna respuesta a lo cual Naruto pensaba que seguía molesta- Remilia , lo que sea que te hice para molestarte , realmente lo siento…..

-Idiota….-Fue lo que ella dijo Naruto no pudo oírlo bien pero en eso sintió como de repente fue empujado contra la cama de Remilia , era parte de la telequinesis vampira que ella tenia , cuando Naruto se iba a levantar de la cama la peliazul se puso encima de el- Que acaso no te das cuenta? Grandisimo idiota….

A que te refie….-Pero sus palabras quedaron mudas cuando noto que el cuerpo que aunque parecia de una niña daba…un estimulo pervertido en el interior de la mente del pelinegro , estaba sin ropa apenas llevaba el cuello que normalmente llevaba en su vestido con la corbata roja cayendo por entre sus pechos descubiertos , no eran grandes eran como los de una niña mientras llevaba unas muñequeras de tela y una en igual en su pierna , pero además de eso no llevaba nada…estaba totalmente desnuda- Remi-Remilia! -No pudo evitar tartamudear-

-No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce….nunca puedo tener tiempo para mi….siempre estas con las demás….ahora mas con Flandre que pareces ignorarme….-Murmuraba Remilia con su mirada oculta entre los cabellos- Es egoísta….injusto incluso….pero aun cuando se que Flandre te quiere…..aun a pesar de ello….yo…..yo….-Ahí levanta la mirada claramente se notaba en lagrimas- Yo te amo grandísimo idiota, yo amo a un humano estúpido que no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos! –Lo gritaba con tal fuerza que agradecia que su habitación tuviera muros antisonido-

-Naruto quedo paralizado ante esa declaración , no sabia que decir , estaba nervioso , confundido , y exitado , aunque esto ultimo no quería que se notara-

-Siempre estan todas , siempre ellas estan cerca de ti , no importa cuando me esfuerce….nunca me salen las palabras frente a todas….por esto en este momento…solamente por este momento…quiero decírtelo todo , quiero demostrártelo todo…..-Fue lo que dijo Remilia abrazando por el cuello a Naruto repegandose a el , Naruto no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos , el cuerpo palido y desnudo de Remilia frotándose con el de el-

-Ni el mismo sabia que debía hacer , simplemente trato de pensar fríamente como pudiera-

-Remilia…estas actuando raro! Debemos llamar a Eirin para ver que te sucede

-Remilia no pudo evitar enojarse cuando Naruto dijo eso , en ese momento se acerco dándole una fuerte mordida en el cuello , eso fue un dolor agudo para Naruto mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo quedo inmóvil mientras la Vampiresa , bebia la sangre de el , sin la intención de beberla toda simplemente lo suficiente para su cometido-

-Naruto habia aprendido con Flandre que si un Vampiro le daba una mordida de esa manera, ya que Flandre lo habia hecho mas de una vez, uno de los efectos secundarios era la inmovilización del cuerpo eso dejaba via libre al Vampiro para que hiciera su voluntad con la victima-

-Cuando Naruto simplemente cayo acostado en la cama , Remilia bebiendo la ultima de esa preciado elixir para ella , se arrodillo frente al indefenso Uzumaki , dándole un beso brusco , su lengua ahora era intrusa dentro de su boca , buscando la del pelinegro en aquel beso apasionado la cual logro saborear la lengua de la pareja de su hermana-

(Escena Lemon pequeña , pueden adelantarse un poco si son sensibles…a quien engaño , nadie hace caso a la advertencias…)

-El beso cada vez se volvia mas apasionado cuando la lengua de Remilia continuaba lamiendo la de Naruto en ese beso francés , Remilia jalaba aun mas hacia ella a Naruto , siendo posesiva en el abrazo mientras acortaba el beso-

-Cuando se separaron sus labios uno que otro hilo de saliva llegaba a unir las bocas de ellos ante la poca distancia , Remilia de forma lenta y sensual empezaba a besar recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo el cuello de Naruto, Naruto no pudo evitar dar leve gemido mientras Remilia apenas controlando su frenesí , con una de sus garras rompia la camisa del Naruto-

-Remilia….-Fue lo que pudo murmurar Naruto cuando la vampiresa pasaba su lengua por el hombro de forma lenta como si buscara saborear al Uzumaki antes de mordisquearlo con suavidad , estaba actuando muy juguetona-

-Dejame sentirte mas….-Murmuro Remilia bajando los besos hasta el torso del pelinegro lamiéndolo con lentitud , ante las caricias y los besos , la piel se erizaba hasta que la condesa llego justo a la entrepierna del chico lo cual noto un bulto bastante notable en ella sonrojándose al verlo- Con que….esto es…

-Timida puso su mano encima del miembro del chico apretándolo con suavidad mientras lo acariciaba a ritmo lento , aquello fue suficiente como para hacer estremecer-

-Aaah….-Remilia no perdió tiempo terminando de quitarle la ropa a Naruto dejándolo desnudo , mientras acariciaba el miembro del pelinegro , antes de acercarse empezando a besar la punta del miembro del pelinegro de forma lenta- Re-Remilia…..

-No pienses en nada….-Fue lo que murmuro con su voz ahora llena de timidez y dulzura, con su lengua pasando por todo el miembro del Uzumaki, las lamidas pasaron de ser timida y cortas ahora casi como si fuera un dulce que quería devorar-

-El pelinegro sabia que estaba pero aquella dulce chica lo hacia endemoniadamente bien-

-Este sabor tan vulgar….me gusta….-Hablo Remilia antes de empezar a chupar el miembro de Naruto fieramente , la vampiresa no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos , el miembro de Naruto era bastante grande para su boca pero continuo chupándolo como pudo-

-Naruto al final no pudo aguantar sujetando la cabeza de Remilia antes de correrse en la boca de Remilia , ni la peliazul pudo evitar sorprenderse saborear la propia corrida del pelinegro se separo tan rápido como pudo sentándose frente al Uzumaki tociendo-

-Remilia….L-lo siento….no pude aguantar y….-Naruto estaba avergonzando pero quedo sorprendido cuando la peliazul parecia saborearlo y tragárselo , esa imagen tan pervertida no iba a salir de su mente-

-Eres un animal completo…-Tomo de nuevo el miembro de Naruto con una de sus manos volviendo a ponerse encima de el, haciendo que el miembro frotara contra su intimidad, se notaba como su vagina estaba mojada, toda esa felación parece haberla exitado mas de lo que ya estaba- Quiero…que me hagas tuya….Naruto…

-Estaba clara la intención de Remilia , pero cuando iba continuar el acto….la puerta detrás de ellos salio volando rota, Remilia solo estaba con un rostro de enojo , Naruto….no sabia como actuar , por un lado tenia una hermosa chica encima de el desnuda, y….cuando giro la mirada hacia la puerta pudo ver casi a la muerte, con apariencia de una hermosa chica de vestido rojo y cabello dorados-

(Fin de la Escena)

-La puerta habia salido volando siendo el origen de ese sonido brusco , la que habia abierto era la peor persona que pudo haber descubierto aquel acto carnal por parte de los deseos y el amor de la condesa, Flandre, mientras ella cuando miro la escena no pudo evitar avergonzarse al ver a su amado ahora desnudo pero enojarse al ver como su hermana….su hermana mayor estaba aprovechándose de ello-

-Nee-sama…..tu….como pudiste….-Cada vez la rabia se generaba en la rubia- Naruto….mas te vale que te alejes de ella…si no….no prometo que mi próximo ataque no te dañe en este momento

-Naruto que habia salido de ese trance de placer , estaba sudando frio , Flandre estaba furiosa , tanto con el como con Remilia , pero no esperaba que Remilia en verdad…hiciera algo parecido , recordó las palabras de Meiling…..como pudo haber sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta pero ahora era un problema grave , aunque se sentía culpable no pudo evitar admitir que eso habia sentido condenadamente bien aunque sentía si no era asesinado por la hermana menor de las Scarlet , seria asesinado por la Kyubi que tenia en su interior-

-Flandre….-Dijo con tranquilidad Remilia antes de que se pusiera de pie y la señalo- Te reto un duelo a las medianoche! Cuando ambas tengamos todo nuestro poder! –Esas simples palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes- Puede que me odies por haberlo hecho…Realmente hice algo incorrecto y loco, contra todos mis principios….pero eso no me interesa….yo tambien lo amo! Puede que sea caprichoso , pero estoy dispuesta a luchar contra ti por el!

-Nee-sama….acepto tu duelo…..pero…aléjate de el en este mismo instante , o no respetare las reglas y te asesinare en este momento! –Grito Flandre lanzándose contra ella , Remilia simplemente se disperso en miles de murciélagos esquivando a Flandre y huyendo del lugar, la ira de la rubia no iba a saciarse aun pero su preocupación por su amado era mayor , aunque cuando lo miro no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-Flandre….-Naruto logrando salir del paralisis , a pesar de que ya no era necesario salir- Ustedes….no deben pelear….

-Naruto….-Murmuro Flandre esta vez tenia la mirada agachada- Lo que te hizo ella es imperdonable….a pesar de que somos hermanas, no dejare…que te aleje de mi! No me importaría asesinar a medio mundo! Si con ellos tratan de alejarte de mi los destruiría! Yo te amo tonto! No quiero que nadie me aleje de ti! –Lo abrazaba posesivamente-

-Flandre estaba llorando , ver a su hermana aprovecharse de su amado , era algo que la entristecia y la enfadaba al mismo tiempo, realmente Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable en ese momento y su corazón estaba confundido , realmente era posible que amara a ambas?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que la mordida no tuvo otro efecto en ti , vaya Remilia hizo tales cosas…realmente no sabría que ella podria hacer algo parecido –Decia Patchouli pero se notaba una aura oscurecida , claramente ella no parecia contenta al saber el motivo de su visita-

-Realmente no entiendo…..-Dijo Naruto pensando en voz alta , siempre habia conocido a la Remilia mandona , orgullosa y arrogante , y el tambien le atraía Remilia , pero el amor hacia Flandre penso que todo estaría bien incluso si solo olvidara pero ahora era algo que no podía-

-Remilia es alguien que ha sufrido mucho con los años y se volvió la líder en temprana edad , cuando Arcturus tuvo que irse temporalmente , si ella estaba dispuesta a eso….realmente ella te ama….

-No se que hacer! –Decia rascándose la cabeza con fuerza el Uzumaki tirándose encima de uno de los muebles de la biblioteca, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en la pelimorado-

-Realmente no quieres que nadie sufra….verdad? –Fue lo que dijo Patchouli- Siempre has sido asi de bueno con todos , siempre cuando ha habido un problema con alguien en el Clan , buscas que todos sean felices a su manera , por lo cual solamente tienes que esperar….estoy segura que encontraras la respuesta tarde o temprano

-Realmente no te entiendo a veces Patchouli-san –Fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras la pelimorado seguía sonriendo-

-Que lamentable es el corazón que llegue a escogerte como su amado , tener esa encrucijada donde puedes sufrir mas que nadie y además puedes resultar bastante difícil mantenerte cuerda –Dijo con cierto dramatismo la hechicera creando mas confusión por parte de Naruto , pero si lo que habia entendido , entonces el debería esperar a pensar una respuesta donde ambas sean felices, aunque su corazón no parecia decidir entre una de las dos hermanas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La luna brillaba intensamente en ese instante pero curiosamente se empezaba a tonar de un tono rojizo mientras medio de uno de los jardines del Clan se podian apreciar a las dos hermanas , ambas estaban mirando seriamente mientras el resto de los miembros del Clan incluyendo todas las sirvientas hadas que siempre servían en la Mansion como vigilantes y encargadas de la cocina y de la limpieza de la mansión mientras Sakuya con una mirada serena en el rostro poco a poco daba en medio del jardín , hace tiempo que no daba inicio a un duelo , realmente ese momento tenia un mal sabor de boca-

-Por ultima vez….las dos estan listas para este duelo? Es aun tiempo para detenerlo –Hablo la Maid mirándolas casi se notaba la suplica antes de dar un suspiro- Por ende como jefe de sirvientas del Clan Scarlet, doy inicio a este duelo entre las hermanas Scarlet….

-Para Naruto estaba apunto de ir a gritar en ese momento que se detuvieran pero el propia aura de las vampiresas lo dejaron silencioso como esas tiernas chicas pudieron pasar de eso a seres….que podian llegarle a hacer sentir temblor en toda la espina dorsal-

-Van a pelear en serio tal parece –Dijo Meiling con un suspiro- Esta es la primera vez que ves en primera mano…el poder que tiene un verdadero vampiro Gaki –Dijo con una mirada seria muy extraña para la actitud de Meiling-

-En ese momento un gran circulo magico empezó a salir detrás de Remilia mientras dos alas totalmente rojas empezaron a crecer detrás de ella-

-Renuncia a el , Hermana….no quiero hoy volverme a manchar con tu sangre nuevamente –decia Remilia serena pero en ese momento Flandre empezó a moverse , la velocidad que ella dio era….como si solo desapareciera en ese momento , cuando desde el circulo de Remilia empezaron a reunirse puntos de energía-

-**Dark Sign "Scarlet Netherworld" (Signo Oscuro: Inframundo Escarlata) **–En ese momento como una lluvia completa de agujas de energía , era casi como una lluvia completa de rojo cayendo sobre los jardines y cuando impacto uno estallaban con tal poder que todo lo que tocaban quedaba reducido a nada, aunque era pequeña la explosión de una de esas pequeñas gotas de energía , toda esa lluvia literalmente destruyo todo lo que habia debajo de ella-

-Naruto tuvo que clavar a Shinku en el suelo sujetándose como pudo para no salir volando mientras sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse con tal sorpresa , cuando vio como Flandre salía de el humo como si nada , era imposible….en ese momento pudo apreciar algo que no pudo evitar sorprenderlo , era una sonrisa , una sonrisa lunática en el rostro de la rubia-

-Nee-sama….deberias ver detrás de ti….-En eso varias esferas de energía reunidas como si fueran jaulas de un pájaro se movían rapidamente alrededor de Remilia , mientras la peliazul no miraba eso con la suma importancia , y daba un aletazo destrozando aquella jaula de energía , pero abre los ojos ahora si sorprendida , cuando la rubia iba volando contra ella logrando chocar contra ella-

-Flandre sujetaba del cuello a su hermana mientras ambas caian en el suelo y al llegar al suelo la derrapo con tal brutalidad que formo un gran camino de tierra por donde cayeron-

-Como siempre , Flandre-chan tiene ventaja en la fuerza física –Dijo Cirno igual de seria que todas las miembros del Clan-Realmente Cirno esta sorprendida por el tipo de monstruosa fuerza que tiene ella

-Naruto no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo, cada vez que lo enseñaban en cierta forma , el notaba que todas sus maestras eran demasiado fuertes en algo pero ahora que miraba , Flandre y Remilia eran verdaderas monstruos , no en el mal sentido que les temiera…pero en poder era literalmente eso-

-Alejate de el! –Grito Flandre enfurecida mientras Remilia puso la palma en el estomago de Flandre lanzándola por los aires en un rayo de energía , pero antes de que ella se recuperara, Remilia recito-

**-Heaven's Punishment "Star of David" (El castigo del Cielo "Estrella de David") –**Fue lo pronuncio la peliazul seria , mientras disparo desde la palmas de sus manos esferas de energía al cielo que cuando estallaron en vez de explotar , se fragmentaron en varios rayos como si fueran estrellas que iban contra la rubia , simplemente ella se pudo cubrir del brutal ataque el cual genero una estruendosa explosión-

-Remilia miro impaciente el resultado de aquel ataque , sinceramente ella misma se estaba cansando habia usado dos de sus hechizos poderosos , y eso gastaba mucho mana tenia que acabar eso rápido o de lo contrario-

-Pero pudo ver como su brazo de repente apareció un símbolo parecido a una luna creciente y de repente como si algo lo hubiera cortado , cayo en el suelo despedazo de forma brutal , esa era la habilidad de Flandre , cuando lo habia hecho?-

-No eres la única que ha crecido Nee-sama….-Dijo seria la rubia saliendo del humo pero esta vez se notaba mas golpeada mientras de la nada en un brillo carmesí salio su gran espada Lævateinn-

**-Taboo Lævateinn….-**Meiling rapidamente sujeto a Naruto para que no saliera volando , mientras la espada roja de la rubia de las Scarlet , empezó a brillar de forma aterradora cuando la sujeta con ambas manos y dando un corte vertical libera una abominable cantidad de energía frente a ella , literalmente todo lo que estuviera frente a ella fue borrado del mapa , dejando solo un cráter por el corte que habia hecho-

-Remilia habia desaparecido con el corte , Flandre en ese momento cayo arrodillada en el suelo , realmente los ataques de Remilia seguían siendo devastadores aunque ella no usara a Gugnir pero aun asi ese ataque la agoto un poco , por la falta de dominio en su arma espectral , debía darle incluso mas energía para que funcionara una técnica de esas , pero su victoria aparente no duro mucho cuando vieron a miles de murciélagos reunirse en el aire formando a la peliazul , pero ella no apareció intacta , por poco y no se habia liberado del cran corte de energía-

-Remilia estaba con varias heridas sangrantes , era la primera vez que Naruto pudo ver a las hermanas tan heridas , un hueco en el corazón empezó a formarse en el , todo eso era su culpa-

-Flandre se puso en guardia para ir de frente mientras Remilia habia invocado a Gugnir lista para ir de frente contra la rubia , ambas estaban decididas a terminar ese duelo en ese momento-

-Esto va a terminar…ya sea con la victoria de una o con la muerte de la otra –Fue lo que dijo fríamente la hechicera aterrando a Naruto , tenia que hacer algo y ese momento era ahora-

-Cuando ambas hermanas salieron la una contra la otra , Meiling que estaba sujetando a Naruto para que no hubiera salido volando por las ondas expansivas de los ataques de repente es empujada un poco bruscamente y el pelinegro habia salido corriendo hacia en medio de la pelea-

-Naruto! –Gritaron todas las miembros del Clan , estaba loco al ir directamente entre la lanza y la espada de las hermanas , era un suicidio-

-Espero que esto sirva…-Murmuro Naruto desenvainando a Shinku , antes de que pudieran dañarse la una con la otra , en ese momento llego una espada de madera golpeado tanto la lanza como la espada clavándolas contra el suelo, pero la fuerza que aplicaron ambas vampiresas en sus armas y clavadas en el suelo por la espada de madera fue tal que logro crear un cráter en donde quedaron clavadas , Remilia y Flandre quedaron sorprendidas ante esa acción del pelinegro- IDIOTAS CREEN QUE SOY FELIZ QUE USTEDES SE MATEN ENTRE SI , AMBAS SON DEMASIADO IMPORTANTES PARA MI , PERDER A UNA SIGNIFICARIA LA MUERTE PARA MI! –Fue lo que grito con tal pulmón sin pensar mucho en lo que decía lo cual genero una mirada de sorpresa en todo el mundo-

-Eh? –Remilia y Flandre quedaron aturdidas , ante ello no pudieron evitar sonrojarse , pero sus miradas de ira volvieron-

-Pero ella….casi….a ti…-Dijo Flandre reteniendo la ira, Naruto la sostuvo la mano-

-Flan-chan , tu eres una de las personas mas importantes , sin importar que sucediera….te prometi que permaneciera a tu lado, yo….te amo Flan-chan…..-Eso dejo callada a la rubia al instante, pero en ello Remilia con una mirada entristecida cambia a sorpresa cuando Naruto tomo la mano de ella con su mano libre- Aunque…amo a la problemática, arrogante , bipolar, y tonta vampira que es Remilia , realmente….a pesar de que trate de escoger….no puedo evitar amarlas a ambas, son tan importantes para mi….como nadie…y perderlas aunque fuera una de ustedes…..significaria la muerte para mi, preferiría que me asesinaran antes de perder a una de ustedes

-Naruto….-Murmuro Remilia sonrojada-

-Naru-kun –Murmuro igual Flandre-

-Ustedes dos fueron las que mas me aceptaron cuando el mundo me dio la espalda, todas ustedes me dieron la fuerza cuando estaba apunto de rendirme , por eso….quiero quedarme con ustedes por siempre , las amo! –Grito Naruto sonrojado cerrando los ojos, esperando lo que sea que fuera a pasar-

-JAJAJAJAJA –Se oyó la risa de un hombre mayor en eso Naruto abre los ojos mirando a Zenjuro riendo de muy buen humor- Al fin te portaste como un verdadero hombre , no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti! Aunque tecnicamente te acabaste de comprometer…..

-Es cierto –dijo Tsurara sonriente- Cuando un hombre dice querer estar con una persona para siempre….es normalmente se refiere al comprometerse –Dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro-

-Comprometerse….? –Pregunto Naruto lo cual ambas hermanas del Clan Scarlet estaban mas rojas que nunca antes-

-Sugerir tal descaro , algo que solo un pervertido….tu idiota….-Dijo Remilia tratando de encontrar alguna de forma de no mostrar que estaba avergonzada por aquella declaración pero le era imposible mientras Flandre ni se diga solamente se quedo con la mirada baja antes de hablar-

-Si Naru-kun…es feliz de esa manera….-Dijo levemente generando mas escandalo en la hermana mayor- Acaso tu no buscas que el sea feliz?...incluso aunque me cueste admitirlo…..no me importaría….

´-Estas hablando en serio? –Dijo la avergonzada Remilia , pero no pudo decir nada antes de sujetar al pelinegro del cuello de forma repentina- Ten en cuenta que si lo que dijiste era en serio entonces…te quedaras con nosotros para siempre? Lo aceptaras aun asi? –Dijo insegura la vampiresa pero eso hizo sonreír al pelinegro-

-No me importar eso….-Eso hizo sonrojar tanto que casi parecia que todo el rostro de la peliazul quedara marcada con un tono carmesí-

-Cuidanos…..bien….Naruto-kun –Murmuro tímidamente la líder del Clan , ante esas expresiones tan tiernas el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco , ahí pudo ver como las demás miembros se acercaron-

-Parece que de alguna forma esas dos se han abierto camino , ahora será mucho mas duro que ahora , pero no me atrevo a rendirme –decia Meiling sonriendo-

-Celos….celos….celos….-Murmuro con un aura oscura a su alrededor Patchouli generando una cierta actitud tétrica por parte de ella-…..Aun debo enseñarle muchas cosas….-Murmuro como excusa la maestra, claramente ella no se iba a dar por vencida-

-Naruto-sama , aunque usted se haga prometido de ellas , me mantendré a su lado sin importar que…..incluso…aunque tenga esposa podríamos llegar a ser…ama…aman….-Trato de hablar Youmu mas avergonzada solamente para ser interrumpida por la Maid-

-Naruto –Ahí daba una reverencia- Ahora usted tambien es mi amo futuro por lo cual , por favor cuídeme bien…aunque puedo hacer cualquier cosa "CUALQUIER COSA" que usted pida –dijo la Maid haciendo énfasis en cualquier cosa logrando que Naruto quedara mirándola con curiosidad-

-Yei! Ahora que Flandre esta dispuesta a compartir a Naru-naru , entonces no importa si Cirno se queda cerca de el –Dijo la hada de nieve abrazando por el cuello al pelinegro haciéndolo sonrojar por la cercanía que tenia casi como si ella estuviera aferrándose a el-

-Alejate de mi novio! –Gritaron al unisono Flandre y Remilia , antes de mirarse casi de forma competitiva , al menos ya no se querían matar seriamente mientras en el interior del pelinegro se pudo apreciar a una pelinegra despedazando con unas colas peludas de zorro a muñecas de Remilia y Flandre con un aura oscura-

-"Realmente temo por tu futuro , mi querido portador" –Dijo con voz solemne Shinku , Naruto solamente podía saber que su futuro ahora se habia complicado incluso mas al aceptar como novias no-oficiales a ambas hermanas vampiros-

-Fue peor cuando Arcturus se entero de absolutamente todo incluso lo que habia hecho Remilia con el , haciendo que casi terminara despellejándolo vivo apenas llegando , Naruto al final por pura casualidad y suerte, logro convencer al conde , que lo dejara vivir pero aun no lo aceptaba como su yerno diciendo que era un pervertido , el pudo ver el porque lo llamaron "El Rey Oscuro" en su tiempo-

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y sigue vivo a pesar de todo , que haya sobrevivido a ti , es algo digno de cualquier leyenda –decia Zenjuro divertido generando una leve molestia en el Conde-

-Realmente….es un buen muchacho –Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro de piel azul- El ha hecho muchas cosas que no pude hacer por mis hijas , el le ha traido luz al Clan Scarlet , incluso trayéndole luz a mas de una persona , incluyéndonos….realmente es un joven increíble

-Vamos a ir por unas botellas de vino? Hace tiempo que no tomamos una copa y es mejor dejarlo descansar , ya que mañana tiene un entrenamiento infernal contigo –decia Zenjuro riendo alegremente antes de alejarse-

-Es verdad –dijo el vampiro con tranquilidad-

-Desde que Naruto termino liberando el primer sello en su pelea contra Fate, Arcturus cada vez que ha podido ir a la Mansion ha dado un entrenamiento especial al pelinegro buscando que el algún día no necesitara los sellos especiales de Yuyuko , asi poder usar su sangre vampirica sin la consecuencia de perder su humanidad ni terminar muriendo en el choque de la sangre combinadas de las condesas que actualmente eran sus prometidas con su sangre humana-

-Realmente es increíble que tan solo un niño humano haya hecho todo lo que el ha hecho –decia Arcturus saliendo del cuarto dejando al pelinegro dormir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vale es hora de cenar –decía Sakuya sirviendo varios de forma precisa y rápida en la mesa- Todos vengan a comer! –Dijo la Maid mientras poco a poco todas las miembros importantes del Clan iban llegando al comedor- Por cierto Patchouli-san, cuando es que llegaran las demás hadas sirvientes?

-Según Arcturus-sama , tomaron unas vacaciones de una semana , no tendras problemas en encargarte de los servicios tu sola por unos cuantos días no? –Pregunto Patchouli lo cual genero que la Maid diera una sonrisa ironica-

-Por cierto –Menciono Arcturus- Como planeas hacer una alianza con la Aldea que tenemos justo al lado de nosotros? Claramente dimos la propuesta y ellos la tomaran rapidamente pero como vamos a iniciar con la relaciones , oi que su llegada fue algo….turbia…

-No te preocupes Otou-san , Naruto va a ser alguien importante en las negociaciones de Konoha , a pesar de haber estado con nosotros durante varios años , sigue siendo el hijo del líder de la aldea según nos dijo el , asi que ellos harán lo que sea por tenerlo con ellas –Decia Remilia con una copa de vino en su mano-

-Realmente eso es un golpe bajo , ya estas pensando como una verdadera cabecilla , estas siendo idéntica a tu padre cuando lo conoci –dijo con una sonrisa Zenjuro en el rostro- Pero incluso aunque el líder acepte, claramente habrá desacuerdo con los demás lideres de la Aldea

-Naruto será el puente entre la relación entre Scarlet y Konoha , al ser el hijo del Hokage , además de ser el prometido de la líder y la hermana de la líder nuestro Clan , eso lo tomaran como relación importante , es como un matrimonio político , solo que en este caso no es obligatorio y fue elección de Naruto-sama en ese entonces –Explico de forma bromista la Maid generando el sonrojo en su maestra , a pesar de algunas molestias que generaba en general , ver una forma de molestar a Remilia era una oportunidad de oro, de todas sus sirvientas-

-Mañana quiero que vengas conmigo , se te dan mejor las palabras que cualquiera de nosotros , en caso de que la situación se vuelva incluso mas grave Otou-san –Dijo Remilia seriamente lo cual el piel azul solo asintió levemente con la cabeza-

-Por cierto Arcturus , has investigado lo que pedi? –Pregunto Zenjuro esta vez de forma seria-

-He investigado rastros de la "Brigada del Caos" como los denominamos , no ha habido rastro abierto de Irion mientras se han visto rastros de Kagenui junto con Kamui , realmente han creado problemas en el Gensokyo , pero sus actividades se han mudado a Konoha , antes de venir aquí converse con uno de los "Yoru no shihai-sha" (Señores de la Noche) , el que rige parte de esta región , el Supremo General Youkai , Nurarinhyon…parece que nuestro buen amigo Irion ha estado actuando por esta zona pero sus objetivos por el momento han sido desconocidos….

-En ese momento llegaba Meiling pero se veia toda llena de maleza y algo de tierra-

-Disculpen la tardanza es que al parecer me encontré con una especie de zorro muy rápido…..crei que era uno de esos Shinobis….pero al parecer no era mas que un animal pero uno muy rápido , me dejo casi en vergüenza a mi por no prestar atencion –decia la pelirroja rascándose su cabeza- Que hay de cenar Sakuya?

-Deberias empezar a tomar tu trabajo como guardia mas enserio Meiling –dijo filosamente Sakuya jugando con uno de sus cuchillos teniendo en la mira la frente de la pelirroja haciendo que la propia peleadora marcial , se cubriera la cabeza por instinto-

-Cirno se ofrece a llevarle la comida a Naruto –Dijo la hada de hielo levantando la mano con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-

-Imposible –dijo Patchouli de forma cortante- Si alguien debe ir a verificar el tratamiento de Naruto debo ser yo….-Fue lo que dijo la hechicera –

-Soy la Maid en jefe , asi que supongo que yo debo ser la encargada del trabajo –Dijo Sakuya tratando de hacer una excusa igualmente-

-Mientras ustedes discuten yo tengo que ir a vigilar bien a Naruto-sama mientras duerme –decia Youmu apunto de alejarse cuando es detenida por Meiling-

-No lo creo pequeña Konpaku –decia Meiling sujetándola firmemente mientras la fantasma simplemente suspiro pensando que podía al fin estar un momento a solas con el ExRubio- Si vamos a llevarle eso hagamoslo justamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aunque no lo notaron , el "Animal" que habia perseguido Meiling estaba en el techo de la Mansion caminando de forma rápida pero sigilosa hasta una ventana encontrando la habitación del pelinegro , antes de abrir la ventana y meterse, sin que nadie lo notara se iba acercando al durmiente pelinegro-

-Naruto.….-Murmuro aquella silueta ahora con una voz leve pero sobretodo seductora-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jeje~~….Cirno sabia que iba a ganar….que bueno la que tenia la varita roja seria la que ganara para alimentarlo –En eso se pudo recordar a una victoriosa peliazul mientras las demás estaban con un aura asesina hacia ella, mientras iba caminando hacia la habitación del pelinegro , con una bandeja- Ademas seguro que le gustara el helado a Naru-Naru

-Cuando la hada de nieve llega frente a la habitación dio una patada alegre a la puerta abriéndola de azoton-

-Naru-Naru , aquí tengo un helado para…..ti….-Murmuro Cirno al ver como una pelirroja semidesnuda estaba encima del pelinegro , especial se fijo como ella estaba abrazandolo de forma fiera , estaba besándolo de forma brusca casi se podía oír el sonido de la lengua de la joven jugando con la del pelinegro a pesar de que el estaba insconciente aun-

-Cirno estaba tratando de aceptar lo que acaba de ver y cuando al fin paso un momento , varias estacas de hielo salieron de forma repentina logrando separar a la mujer que habia esquivado la punta afilada de las estacas cayendo en el suelo con sus manos usándolas como patas-

-Verte hace enojar a Cirno! –Exclamo cuando de repente las estacas de hielo se evaporaron rapidez haciendo que el aire caliente lograra hacer retroceder aun mas a la intrusa , pero ella gruñio con fiereza lanzándose contra Cirno dándole un patada en el estomago , Cirno pudo notar como una aura rojiza estaba rodeándola , curiosamente le recordó a Naruto cuando se transformaba en "eso" , pero logro detenerla y sus manos emanaron un leve brillo anaranjado demostrando que estaba generando el suficiente calor con su Youki como para quemarla , la intrusa gruñio ante el dolor dándole otra patada en la cara a la hada de temperatura logrando liberarse , antes de Cirno lograra reunir una gran esfera de fuego que la lanzo para incinerar a la intrusa logrando mandarla volando por una de las ventanas pero pudo apreciar que además de leves quemaduras en su piel estaba bien-

-Ustedes…..me lo llevare….lo tendre a mi lado pase lo que pase –Murmuro con una enloquecida voz aspera y fiera mientras se pudo apreciar como uno de sus ojos brillaba de color amarillo intensamente , Cirno pudo sentir una gran presencia asesina , pero en ese momento se vio como un puño hecho de madera salio contra ella la intrusa , Cirno miro a un lado y estaba Patchouli agitando su baston-

-Estaba oyendo mucho escandalo….temi lo peor….que tu te aprovecharas de Naruto…-Dijo Patchouli haciendo sonrojar a la hada mucho mas , volviendo a su estado natural , pero ella fue con Naruto notando que además de su insconciente Natural estaba bien lo cual era un alivio , pero el puño de madera que habia creado la hechicera estallo en pedazos sorprendiéndola y pudieron ver que la intrusa sea quien fuera se habia ido-

-Naru-Naru , Naru-Naru! –Pregunto mas preocupada logrando hacer que Naruto poco a poco se despertara-

-Que paso….y por que hace tanto calor? –Pregunto Naruto pero Cirno al mirar que estaba bien , lo abrazo fuertemente- Cirno-chan?

-A Cirno la hace feliz que estes , bien temia que te hubieran hecho algo malo! –Decia Cirno feliz mientras Patchouli se acerco a el-

-Tal vez parece que la intrusa se fue , pero…..ahora que lo pienso…esa energía que tenia a su alrededor….es idéntica a Kurama-san , que tienes en tu interior , solamente que se sentía….mas salvaje –dijo Patchouli pensativa-

-Poco despues los demás miembros del Clan Scarlet pudieron saber lo que paso , y realmente ninguna de las mujeres lo tomo del todo bien , sea quien sea la que habia entrado ese día…ahora tenia a todo el Clan dándole caza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en la mansión Namikaze , en la habitación de cierta pelirroja se encontraba ahí retorciéndose en el suelo-

-No dijiste que al liberar mi poder….pudiera traerlo! –Grito enojada con sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos al sentir como el chakra de la Bijuu pasaba por sus venas- Esa malnacida…de nuevo lo alejo de mi! –Grito furiosa la pelirroja lo cual una conciencia en el interior de la pelirroja sonriendo de forma traviesa dijo-

**-No con tanta prisa….Akane-chan , despues de todo tu me encerraste por mucho tiempo , ahora que liberaste todo de golpe claramente no vas a demostrarlo al instante , pero poco a poco que tu cuerpo se adapte…podras usar todo mi poder de una forma mas efectiva….ademas….quien dijo que tendrías que ir a su propia casa?** –Dijo la entidad idéntica a Akane solo que con cabello blanco orejas y cola de zorro- **Si podemos atraerlo aquí…pero mañana , podemos apostar….que lo tendras para ti sola….aunque veo que te emocionaste mucho…tan solo probando sus labios….-**Hablo en un tono burlon la manifestación de los deseos de Akane y la energía del Kyubi-

-Si…la intrusa de esa noche, era la misma Akane Uzumaki aunque ahora parecia estar entrando en un estado de frenesí, mientras la misma pelirroja se acariciaba los labios delicadamente para poder volver a imaginarse aquella dulce sensación que habia sentido fue capaz de hacerla estremecer levemente-

-El día que iba a ser mañana , ya nadie podía saber lo que iba a pasar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se pudo apreciar el clásico vampiro-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detras de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragon de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de spell card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella con dos alas una de hielo y otra de fuego-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika como si fueran sus guardias-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

**-Se ven a Zenjuro y Arcturus , mientras detrás de ellos se aprecia a versiones mas jóvenes de ellos luchando entre si-**

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Se ve a Naruto con su brazo vampirico sin vendas, siendo por ese lado el que se ve el Necrofago por detrás de el , y por la otra mano reuniendo energía , por ese lado estaba Kurama con una expresion serena-

**("Sekai no subete wo mi ni")**

-Ahora se ve a Naruto frente a miembros del Clan Scarlet, al igual que Jounins y miembros del Consejo de Konoha como si lo siguiera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Narrador Minato-**

-Despues de todo , yo siempre fui el culpable de toda las cosas no?-

-Un padre verdadero debería tratar a sus hijos con el mismo cariño-

-y a pesar de que alguno termine celoso a veces, pueda permanecer unida-

-Siempre fue como me lo explico mi padre y siempre quería que eso fuera como soñé con Kushina-

-Kushina lloro , Akane sufrio y Naruto se lleno de ira hacia mi, nada va a cambiar el mal que hice…-

-Proximo capitulo: "Clan Scarlet en Konoha"-

\- Brindemos por el futuro de nuestros problemáticos hijos…..que su futuro juntos…sea prospero…..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi primer Lemon! Aunque no es tan bueno , espero que les haya gustado y les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca este capitulo Flash back al igual que ending completo XD , no creo que me haya salido tan mal en cierta forma , solamente recuerden deben verlo como yo lo veo para que se den cuenta de mi emoción XD-

-No hay mas que explicar en este sexoso y gracioso episodio mas que…-

**Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que a pesar de querer un harem tiene una chica yandere! , realmente las Yanderes son aterradoras cuando se enojan! Bye bye humanos comunes y corrientes , hasta la próxima!**


	8. Blood 4

-Hoy damos inicio a la reunion del consejo de Konoha –Dijo el Yondaime de forma seria , se le notaba mucho mas tenso de lo regular cuando estaba frente a todos los patriarcas del Consejo , todos los miembros del Consejo no lucían del todo relajados , la información acerca de lo que habia pasado ayer habia salido casi volando en ese momento , desde el reconocimiento del hijo del Yondaime hasta aquel nuevo clan que logro quitarle las palabras al rubio mayor- Nuestros invitados especiales quienes tienen bastante para hablar hoy…..

-No tienes porque presentarnos , nosotros amablemente lo haremos –dijo una voz femenina perteneciendo a la cabecilla de cabellos azules con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro- Mi nombre es Remilia Scarlet , Actual líder del Clan Scarlet, queridos lideres de la aldea de Konoha

-Yo siendo la consejera de la actual líder y la sirvienta actual de la mansión Scarlet , Sakuya Izayoi , tambien presente ante ustedes –Dijo la seria peliplateado dando una reverencia , Jiraiya que estaba a un lado de Minato solamente pudo recordar la llave que le habia aplicado la Maid por mirarla de forma pervertida , realmente fue algo muy doloroso para el , aunque según muchas mujeres, muy merecido-

-Supongo que yo soy el que falta –dijo con cierto humor y elegancia en su tono de voz quitándose un momento el sombrero de copa , ahora el conde predecesor de la peliazul , estaba con un traje elegante negro con un baston que daba la ilusión de que estaba hecho de oro- Mi nombre es Arcturus Scarlet, Soy el Padre de Remilia y ExLider del Clan Scarlet, pero actualmente tambien vengo a hablar sobre los negocios de estos con su aldea

-Espero que no les moleste , pero ya que mis Sirvientes han tenido curiosidad , ahora todos estan de visita explorando su aldea, no se preocupen incidentes como el de ayer no se volverán a repetir….pero si llegan a molestarlos….no puedo prometer que no haya muertos , Hokage-san –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro-

-Malcriada! –Grito un miembro del Consejo pero al sentir la mirada aquellos representantes del Clan la sed de sangre que emanaban incluso para algunos lideres , era algo tan…repugnante , era como si debajo de esa apariencia hubiera un monstruoso ser listo para destruir-

-Que pobre humano que me insulta y luego al mirarme se orina en sus pantalones , en verdad Mi Dorei vino de aquí no parece mas que una aldea de debiluchos –Decia Remilia a Sakuya que simplemente parecia examinar a todos los miembros de la sala incluso a los Anbus que permanecían alerta ante ellos-

-Queria preguntarle sobre algo? –Alzo la voz Minato- Oimos justo en el incidente que uno de los herederos de los Uzumaki , mi hijo , Naruto estaba….

-Si….esta comprometido con el Clan Scarlet , el es el prometido mio y de mi hermana Flandre –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- el no tuvo tanto amor aquí que necesita dos mujeres para dárselo , que hombre realmente lamentable a pesar de haber demostrado su valia , bueno como dicen los humanos lamentables , nacen en un lugar lamentable

-Remilia….-Dijo Arcturus tociendo un poco- El motivo de esta reunión , es el de afianzar una alianza entre nuestro clan y la Aldea de Konoha en el cual nos permitan mantenernos libremente por los alrededores de la Aldea, no seremos parte de la aldea , pero si les informaremos sobre nuestras actividades….-Hablo de forma serena iniciando las negociaciones con el Consejo Ninja que simplemente se mantuvieron callados escuchando con serenidad-

-"Claramente los ojos de Arcturus-sama y varios de los Concejales de este lugar son como cazadores, aquí inicia una pelea que deben pelear nuestros dos lideres, contra varios lobos que buscan devorarlos" –Penso Sakuya alerta ante lo que sucedia, mientras Minato aunque estaba serio en el Clan estaba sorprendido , dos mujeres comprometidas con su hijo?, En cierta forma Kushina seguramente al oír esto tal vez haya problemas con ello y eso no podía detenerlos pero cuando miro a su lado, notando a su maestro entonces lo que pudo ver-

-Jejeje….a pesar de que mi ahijado no nos acepte…..el es un gran orgullo –Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa realmente feliz y algo perversa, daba pena con solo verlo , hasta que varios cuchillos fueron contra el clavándose alrededor de el haciendo una silueta idéntica a el terminando con un cuchillo casi dándole en la entrepierna haciendo que el peliblanco quedara de puntillas-

-Lamento eso….es que crei ver un enjambre de moscas a su alrededor –Dijo Sakuya de forma serena que habia estado pendiente de aquel pervertido , por ese solo momento todas las mujeres de Konoha que alguna vez fueron acosadas por Jiraiya le sonrieron a aquellos desconocidos casi como si les dieran su apoyo-

-De alguna forma aquella Maid al amenazar de esa forma al pervertido numero 1 en Konoha, se habia ganado el respeto de las demás mujeres-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 4**

**Clan Scarlet en Konoha **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oigan chicas no se separen tanto –Dijo Naruto entrando a la aldea junto a los demás miembros del Clan-

-Ante un permiso especial de Remilia dijo-

-"Tienen permitido que durante mi reunión pueden explorar los cofines de esta aldea en dudo caso que tengamos que combatir con ellos , tener algo en nuestro favor" –Repitio con el mismo tono Naruto lo que habia dicho ella en forma arrogante tal cual ella lo dijo- Claramente lo que quiso decir fue que podíamos vagar por ahí si queríamos , digo casi nadie podria ir contra ustedes, que van a hacer en la aldea?

-Me gustaría ir a la librería de la Aldea, realmente me interesa un poco ver algunos detalles de este mundo

-Me gustaria ver un poco las zonas de entrenamiento en dudo caso podria ver a el arte marcial que ellos manejan , tu dijiste que era Taijutsu no Naruto? –Ahí el pelinegro asintió-

-Quiero ir a ver los herreros , Saika necesita una limpieza –Dijo Youmu con una sonrisa en el rostro- Realmente es molesto tener una arma muy habladora no lo cree Naruto-sama?

-Dimelo a mi –Decia casi riendo divertido a Naruto-

-Los estamos oyendo saben? Portadores idiotas –Dijeron al unisono Saika y Shinku-

-Yo ire a preguntar unos cuantos negociantes , a ver si alguno esta dispuesto a darme su negocio…."Amablemente" –Dijo Zenjuro con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro-

-Otou-san! Prometiste que íbamos a ir a un Parque , que Onii-chan dijo , lo prometiste –Dijo con un rostro lloroso haciendo que su padre solamente mirara a otro lado-

-Conversar con esos negociantes…puede ir para otro momento no Tsurara? –Dijo Tsurara que curiosamente tiro de sus kimonos , mostrando una blusa negra corta de tirantes , con unos short negros cortos , a pesar de ser ya madre, tenia apariencia juvenil y sin duda…seductora, Zenjuro tapo los ojos a Aoi, y Flandre le cubrió los ojos a Naruto- Que esas vestimentas? Quieras contaminar a nuestra hija?

-Jejeje Zen-kun , pero si no te quejaste cuando modele para ti esto? –Dijo de forma divertida avergonzando al Monje- Solamente planeaba demostrarle a algunos porque me llamaron la "Demonio de la nieve" en mis días , si no negocian de forma justa….

-En verdad quieres que nuestra hija se parezca a ti –decia Zenjuro preocupado porque su hija se vuelva una sadica malvada como lo era Tsurara cuando el la conocio , puede que sea un sádico maestro y un bravucon de primera , pero el era un padre sobreprotector de primera clase-

-Flan-chan , cuando me vas a destapar los ojos? -Pregunto de forma inocente el Uzumaki-

-Cuando no haya nada con vista para ti –decia Flandre inflando un poco sus mejillas , incluso con su cambio ahora a su apariencia adulta , los pechos de Tsurara era mas grandes que los de ella y su apariencia madura no le quitaba encanto-

-"Por esta vez concuerdo con la vampira cabeza hueca" –Dijo Kurama claramente inflando las mejillas de igual forma que la vampira-

-Por cierto alguien ha visto a Cirno? –Pregunto Meiling mirando por los alrededores- Parece que desapareció asi de la nada

-Supongo que ella misma esta volando por los alrededores , tu la conoces que a ella mas que todo le gusta vagar, pero me sorprende que no haya ido con Naruto-sama –dijo Youmu de forma serena antes de ponerse la mascara nuevamente- Donde nos volvemos a reunir Naruto-sama?

-Bueno , creo que debería ser…-Ahí mira por los alrededores con una sonrisa- Justo ahí –Apunto en la cima del Monte de los Hokages- Justamente ahí arriba donde inicia el bosque vamos a reunirnos –decia Naruto sonriendo volteando a otro lado pero Flandre continuaba tapando su mirada de Tsurara hasta que ella se fue junto con Zenjuro y Aoi-

-Cuando Naruto y Flandre empezaron a caminar, la rubia con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro se quedo apegada al Uzumaki al abrazarle por su brazo , claramente esa apariencia era toda melosa-

-Si es Naruto-sama/Naruto-sama!/En verdad es el? –Fueron entre los comentarios de varios de los pobladores de la Aldea que veian cada vez con mas asombro al pelinegro mientras el simplemente mostro serio , realmente era lo que deseaba…..de niño-

-Ahora no era mas que una simple fantasia de la infancia trato de lucir lo mas sereno posible , en ese momento-

-Realmente es curioso , cuando tu dijiste que todos los pobladores de este lugar no te trataban con todo el respeto….-Dijo Flandre con una actitud serena-

-Naruto-sama! –Gritaron un monton de chicas sonriendo de forma alegre apunto de acercarse cuando fueron recibidas por una sonrisa de forma psicópata por parte de la rubia generando que todas se quedaran asustadas por la mirada que daba miedo por parte de la rubia de las Scarlet, lo cual genero un suspiro por parte del Uzumaki-

-Al menos no fue tan grave como el caso de Remilia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en los campos de entrenamiento se podía apreciar a cierta pelirroja que estaba caminando a un ritmo despreocupado , ella ha tenido mala suerte que todos los equipos o se habían ido a una misión o estaban en descanso , realmente quería ver el Taijutsu del que se referia Naruto que vio en el torneo-

-Pero en ese momento pudo apreciar como dos jóvenes estaban enfrentándose el uno al otro-

-Una cierta pelirosado , dio un giro rápido esquivando haciendo que el puño de su oponente fuera justo a un lado de ella , dando fuerte golpe justo detrás del cuello que su oponente era un pelinegro cabeza de tazon que logrando tirarlo en el suelo-

-Lee, ya te dije que no voy salir contigo voy para ganar incluso aunque tenga que usar mi sello para demostrártelo –decia la pelirosado de forma despreocupada pero le dio la mano al pelinegro- Por que no vas con alguien mas? O mas bien cambias tu apariencia un poco , realmente eres la copia aterradora de Gai-sensei

-No me rendiré algún día hare que tengas una cita conmigo! Sakura-chan! –Dijo de forma repentina levantándose haciendo que la pelirosado pusiera su mano en su cara con una expresion de cansancio realmente aquel pelinegro no comprendia-

-Realmente has mejorado bastante bien en el Hebi no Kiba –Decia Anko sonriente mirando todo desde un árbol- Pero es raro que Gai me pidiera entrenarte , despues de todo , tu estilo es de acuerdo a la enseñanza de ese Super Cejotas –dijo Anko con una sonrisa en el rostro- Pero aun asi pienso que nuestro estilo es demasiado disparejo para ti…

-Puedo aprender Anko-sensei , por favor enséñeme! –Dijo arrodillándose frente a Anko generando cierta pena en la Maestra/Madre de Sakura que simplemente suspiro-

-No , ella tiene razón , realmente seria imposible que tu pudieras adaptarte a ese estilo , tu cuerpo no esta adecuado para un estilo que necesita tanta precisión como agilidad y calma mental –Dijo Meiling llegando hacia donde estaba el grupo sorprendiendo a las tres-

-Eres una de las intrusas! –Dijo Anko alerta y poniéndose en guardia , mientras la propia pelirroja hizo una seña con la palma de su mano-

-Alto! En este momento mi maestra esta hablando con tu líder para que no seamos mas malos vecinos , se que comenzamos mal pero déjenme presentarme , Soy Meiling Hong , Soy una Artista Marcial Nivel Maestra, me especializo en diversas artes marciales mas que nada el Kung-Fu el que llamas curiosamente "Hebi no Kiba" es un estilo basado en el ataque de una serpiente, bastante curioso que los propios conocimientos llegara hasta esta parte del mundo –Dijo la Pelirroja con asintiendo con la cabeza pasando de hablar con el grupo a hablar consigo misma-

-Que quiso decir que nunca lo aprenderé? –Pregunto Lee curioso-

-Tu cuerpo esta demasiado desequilibrado a lo que se refiere a precisión , tu estilo es simplemente demoler absolutamente todo lo que se te pase en frente , tu buscas hacer todo el daño posible de forma externa , el estilo que ellas dominan buscan atacar justamente en los nervios de otra persona , osea al interior –Explico Meiling- Por eso creo que dominas mas otro estilos en lo que se refiere al Kung-Fu….

-Como cuales –Dijo curiosa ahora Anko aunque lucia subestimaba un poco a la pelirroja lo cual ella noto , simplemente sonrio animada caminar frente un árbol en ese momento juntando ambas manos da un paso frontal hacia el árbol , dando un golpe con ambas palmas el impacto que genero fue suficiente para romper la corteza y el interior de ese árbol-

-El estilo del Tigre….-Ahí muestra una de sus manos mostrando sus uñas , que claramente lucían como pequeñas garras lo cual sorprendio un poco a los observadores tanto por el impacto de la técnica- Esto mas se trata de concentración y fuerza bruta , reúnes toda la fuerza bruta que puedes en la punta de sus dedos y en la palma

-Ahí hace una seña para que se acercara al pelinegro pero era mas una provocación para que fuera contra ella , El pelinegro al ver el impacto que habia hecho no dudo antes de lanzarse contra ella , dando un fuerte puñetazo que fue detenido con la punta del dedo de la pelirroja de forma sorprendente-

-Vale…..ahora que pude medir tu fuerza, vi que has estrenado bastante , por lo que vi tienes un estilo propio , no creo que deba arruinarse, y tienes bastante fuerza escondida….pude sentir como te contuviste en ese golpe….

-Es increíble , por favor se mi maestra, Meiling-san! –Dijo dando una reverencia-

-Espera espera Gaki , no creo que pueda despues de todo , soy una maestra de un solo alumno , solamente te estoy dando consejos de Artista Marcial a otro –decia con una sonrisa amigable dándole una amistosa caricia en la cabeza al pelinegro-

-Me pregunto quien es? Seguramente es alguien muy fuerte no? –Dijo Lee emocionado por encontrar a un nuevo rival-

-Es bastante fuerte, despues de todo , el fue el que le pateo el trasero a ese tipo debilucho –En eso todos hicieron memoria al día de torneo donde Naruto literalmente mando volando de un golpe al Uchiha derrotándolo- Bueno fue un gusto verlos , seguire mi camino –Ahí la pelirroja da dos leves saltos antes de dar otro mas fuerte llegando a la rama de un Arbol- Sigue entrenando la única forma de volverte fuerte , es entrenar a tu forma aun mas duro! –Dijo la pelirroja de forma alegre antes de irse del lugar-

-Jejeje con que ella es la maestra de Naruto eh? Realmente fue todo un escandalo que el lograra vencer incluso Igualar en Taijutsu a Lee, por cierto , como esta Sasuke despues de haber sido derrotado ayer? –Pregunto Anko curiosa lo cual , Sakura simplemente puso sus manos en la cabeza de forma despreocupada-

-Desde que lo vencieron ha estado entrenando desesperado con su Padre , realmente esa peleo le dio directo en su orgullo –Dijo tranquilamente Sakura-

-No deberías ir por el? Despues de todo cuando te comencé a entrenar no dejabas de hablar de el –Dijo de forma divertida la domadora de serpientes-

-Y el no debaja de mirar a Akane incluso casi me hice enemiga de ella y de ino por culpa de eso , al final decidi que el tiempo me diga si encuentro a mi pareja , como tu y Kakashi-sensei –decia Sakura sonriendo divertida igual que su maestra que ella simplemente le dio un leve golpe amistoso antes de abrazarla con uno de sus brazos por los hombros-

-Esa es mi pequeña discipula! Ya aprendiste a contestarme al estilo Mitarashi–Dijo la pelimorado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Én el caso de Youmu se encontraba en camino hacia la armería de la Aldea, despues de haberse perdido en mas de un ocasión por la aldea y preguntar a varias personas al fin pudo ubicarse e iba por un nuevo camino hacia la armería , pero esperaba no perderse nuevamente-

-"Saika piensa que cuando se trata de ubicarse , mi portadora es muy mala en lo que se refiere a localizarse a si misma" –Dijo la espada a pesar de recalcar lo obvio simplemente hizo que la peliblanca suspirara-

-Es verdad…pero al menos ya voy aprendiendo la herrería debe ser por aquí esta vez –Dijo Youmu lo cual la espada respondio con leve sarcasmo-

-"Eso mismo dijiste las anteriores 10 calles" –Ahí Saika volvió a tocar un tema- "Que otro plan has tenido para estar mas cerca de Naruto-sama?"

-Que tipo de cosas dices? Yo simplemente soy la guardiana de Naruto-sama debo protegerla de todo lo que lo amenace y nunca he planeado nada fuera de su conocimiento –Dijo Youmu de forma tranquila aunque por su mascara de zorro no se noto que tenia una leve sonrojo en su rostro-

-Era una descarada mentira aquello , ella siempre formaba una especie de estrategia de guerra para distraer al resto de los miembros para pasar minimo unos momento a solas con el incluso aunque fuera un entrenamiento a pesar de no ser mas que su guardiana….se sentía feliz en cierta forma de tenerlo para ella sola-

-"Deberia aceptar que se ve a si misma aun mas que su guardiana" –Dijo Saika- "Saika piensa que sus sentimientos hacia el…."

-Pero como podria vencer a cualquiera del Clan Scarlet , apenas soy una aprendiz en técnica si me toman como ejemplo las habilidades , a pesar de enseñarle a Naruto parte de las técnicas del Estilo Konpaku , aun sigo siendo una aprendiz en el estilo de la espada…-Miro la peliblanca el espíritu que siempre le seguía- A pesar de ello , sigo lejos de ser como el….como mi padre

-"Siempre me has contando que el estilo de Youki-sama , pudo ser reconocido como el mejor pero que le paso? No era un fantasma como tu?" –Pregunto Saika curiosa-

-Podria decirse que el alcanzo lo que busco por lo cual se libero de su forma mortal y decidio ser totalmente un espíritu quien sabe en que parte del Inframundo , cuando pregunte a Shikieki una parte de su alma si fue juzgada…..quien sabe ahora donde este , tal vez este en el cielo al encontrar la paz –Dijo Youmu hasta que se detuvo un momento frente a un negocio-

-"Arte Ama" tenia escrito como anuncio gigante frente a la tienda , era algo curioso , asi era como se referían a la Armeria , ya que según los pobladores , varias de las armas de los Ama , son comumente pedidas por desde soldados normales hasta armas mas especiales , siendo reconocidas como obras de arte por ello es que se entusiasmo mas que estudiaran y limpiaran sus espadas, despues de todo, por mas que las cuidara no era una experta que podria hacer algo incorrecto sin darse cuenta-

-Ella simplemente entro en el negocio y el sonido de unas campanas de la entrada sonaron-

-Un momento! –Dijo una voz femenina antes de ir al mostrador , era la misma Tenten que al ver a la peliblanca no pudo evitar mostrar una expresion de asombro- Tu eres una de las intrusas!

-Podria decirse…..nuestro primer encuentro con su aldea….puede ser algo agitado , pero hoy vine como cliente….-Ahí la peliblanca se quito las tres espadas , la que sentía en la cintura por un lado y por ultimo a Saika- Quisiera que les dieras una revisión

-La Pelicastaña se mantuvo serena antes de tomar una de las katanas y desenfundarla , antes de que sus ojos brillaran con entusiasmo al ver la hoja-

-Es….realmente hermosa! Se nota el tratamiento cuidadoso que se le dio a los metales y al acero , claramente hay minerales que no puedo ver a simple vista pero esta demasiado cuidado incluso a plena vista es una obra de arte lleno de detalles , pero no de los malos si no de los buenos –Ahí toma un mechon de su cabello arrancándolo y cuando lo suelta justo a mitad de la espada esta lo corta de forma limpia casi cortando la mitad del mechon- Esta tan afilada, podria cortar carne como si fuera mantequilla , aunque se nota sus años , aun sigue tan afilada como el primer día! Es una pieza hermosa , sabes quien fue lo que la hizo? –Pregunto emocionada la Ama generando sorprendiendo por el animo repentino de la Shinobi de las Armas-

-Mi padre, cuando me entregaron esa katana , según me dijeron fue creada por mi padre, la segunda esta forjada por mi….pero no es tan buena como la katana de mi padre….-Dijo un poco abrumada la espadachina fantasmal-

-Se nota la diferencia de experiencia y detalle , claramente es inferior a la primera –Dijo Tenten desanimando a la espadachina- Pero no quiero decir que sea malo , realmente se nota que le diste detalle a la Katana , no cualquiera puede hacer este tipo de Acero , realmente debiste ser cuidadosa con la cantidad de minerales

-Es verdad, además cuando los fundes debes tratar de martillarlo sin que queden grietas, no sabes la cantidad de veces que rompi una posible hoja por darle con mas fuerza de lo habitual –dijo Youmu sonriendo-

-Tambien te pasa eso? Y Ademas afilarlas para que se vuelvan katanas es una molestia verdadera, incluso con la piedra perfecta , con el menor error puedes arruinar todo el filo del arma , es un gran despedicio de metal ya que aunque lo vuelvas a derretir no es lo mismo fabricarlo desde el mineral que desde el metal , además el acero no se puede refundir , o si no se arruina…-Comento Tenten-

-Ahí de una forma curiosa inicio poco a poco una conversación sobre los detalles de un arma , hasta la forma de fundirla inclusive la forma de fabricarla , debatiéndose por un largo rato , quien diría que la Ama encontraría alguien que compartiera su amor a la herrería y el arte de la creación de armas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que aburrido es hacer el encargo de Iruka-sensei y buscar unos libros para la academia -Dijo Konohamaru suspirando al entrar en la biblioteca, pero queda callado casi en su totalidad , cuando vio a la pelimorado hechicera de los Scarlet , sentanda tranquilamente leyendo un libro y a su alrededor habían mas de 5 flotando como si nada, todos los que visitaban actualmente esa biblioteca estaban sorprendidos-

-Realmente es sorprendente la historia de este lugar…-Murmuro Patchouli con una sonrisa ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaba resaltando mucho gracias hacia sus habilidades de levitación, aunque en ese momento se va a la encargada de la biblioteca- Disculpe…..puedo pedir prestado varios libros , volveré mañana a devolverlos….

-Va-Vale….pero nunca vi a nadie con amor hacia los libros….-Dijo la encargada-

-Konohamaru que miraba en cierta curiosidad uno de los libros pudo notar uno diferente en el marco que no habia visto antes , cuando lo abre nota que era un libro lleno de cartas, pero cuando toca una de repente una gran torrente de agua le da directo en la cara dejándolo en shock-

-Apenas pasa otra pagina y de repente se siente un temblor en toda la sala a tal punto que todos los libreros estaban temblando como dominas casi al punto en que iban a caerse que por pura suerte no lo hacia , hasta que la ultima curiosidad, Konohamaru iba a ver otra pagina que se notaba mas vieja que las anteriores pero noto como la hechicera estaba en frente suyo con una expresion no muy feliz-

-Konohamaru se habia sorprendido y shockeado demasiado conque un libro lo empapara y le diera un susto con el terremoto casi instantáneo, pero al ver al pelimorado no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando ella hizo aparecer de la nada su baston y lo apunto hacia el-

-Crash….-Ahí el pelinegro sintió como si algo lo golpeara mandándolo contra uno de los libreros terminando de hacer que perdiera el equilibrio haciéndolo caer curiosamente contra otro , asi como piezas de domina poco a poco caian una tras otra , causando un desastre en la biblioteca, lo cual la encargada no pudo evitar llorar ya que ella seria la que se encargara de limpiar todo eso- Creo que no medi bien mi fuerza…..creo que me encargare de limpiar todo….

-Volviendo a agitar su baston , todos los objetos que cayeron adquirieron un brillo azulado mientras empezaron a flotar y moverse solos , hasta ordenarse completamente dejando sorprendidos a todos los observadores mientras ella tomaba su libro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se retiraba al interior de la biblioteca dispuesta a terminar de ordenarla, pero eso dio una nueva lección-

-Que nadie debía meterse con la hechicera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento en un parque de Konoha , se encuentra el pelinegro sentando en uno de los banquillos con un aura depresión a su alrededor , era posible que el gran Zenjuro Saotome estuviera deprimido y la razón era-

-Mira Otou-san….Casi lo logro casi lo logro –Decia la pequeña Aoi escalando alegremente uno de los arboles altos de ahí sorprendiendo a varios niños de ahí , mientras el se alegra al ver que su hija aun con su corta edad era bastante fuerte, estaba triste porque en otro lugar sabia que Tsurara estaba demostrándole a los demás porque la llamaban "La Demonio de la Nieve"-

-En otro lugar-

-Ahí un viejo hombre cayo en el suelo con una huella de pie en la cara-

-Eso te pasa por pervertido , para que sepas soy felizmente casada de un monstruo con apariencia humana –dijo de forma juvenil y ruda Tsurara, realmente parecia haberse vuelto de nuevo a sus 20 años , con esa ropa y esa actitud tan destructiva-

-Lo siento señorita! Pero le dije que no podía pasar a esta sala –decia el hombre arrodillándose frente a ella , al mandarlo de una patada habia roto la puerta , donde se podrían ver desde múltiples hombres sorprendidos aunque discretamente miraban el hermoso cuerpo de la Yuki-Onna-

-Disculpen? –Dijo en un tono amable de voz- Ustedes son el consejo de comercio de Konoha? –Pregunto amablemente la pelicristal, cuando todos asintieron ella tronándose sus nudillos con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro- Podemos tener….una amigable conversación con ustedes?

-Volviendo con Zenjuro-

-Siento que hay una paliza de las buenas y yo no estoy en ella…que pedazo de mierda –decia Zenjuro pero ahí nota la mirada fija de su hija frente a el-

-Otou-san….que es pedazo de mierda? –Pregunto inocentemente la pequeña generando que el pelinegro quedara totalmente palido , si su esposa se enteraba de eso , entonces lo asesinaría , ellos hicieron un voto de que ella no se volveria…tan delincuente como lo fueron en su juventud-

-Te dare un helado si lo olvidas vale? –Dijo Zenjuro de forma amable haciendo que Aoi le brillara los ojos al oír que le iban a comprar un helado , ironico por su madre- Te lo comprare dentro de un rato , cuando venga su madre, asi que ve a jugar

-Hai!...-Decia Aoi sonriendo de forma alegre volviendo al parque que se vio que un grupo la acepto rapidamente , le daba en cierta forma un gusto que su hija empezara a socializar mejor con varios niños…pero…..eso le recordó sus tiempos cuando apenas era un muchacho entrenándose en las artes demoniacas y del sellado , pero no eran mas que un recuerdo de un viejo-

-Jaja! Eso es imposible –decia un niño de cabellos negros molestando a Aoi-

-Claro que puedo! –Decia Aoi con una expresion de berriche en el rostro- Si te digo que puedo crear hielo , entonces te lo demostrare

-La expresion por un momento se congelo en Zenjuro , De hecho Aoi es una prodigio entre las Yuki-Onna a pesar de ser mitad por Tsurara, el problema es que ella tambien habia heredado su mal control de energía cuando era joven y ella-

-Congelate! –Grito Aoi mientras por un momento sus ojos de cristal brillaron y sus cabellos se volvieron de hielo , en ese momento una gran aura de niebla y nieve pasaba por todo el parque , lo que se pudo ver como todo el parque habia quedado cubierto de hielo y nieve, y los niños estaban con montones de nieve encima volviéndolos muñecos , las madres estaban sorprendidas al ver lo que habia hecho esa niña mientras Zenjuro no pudo evitar suspirar pensando que su niña en verdad necesitaba controlarse cuando se quería lucir-

-Mientras volviendo a la sala de reuniones del Consejo Comercial de Konoha-

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, abriremos nuestro restaurant tranquilamente y son muy amables al no agregarnos impuestos y el dinero extra que nos dieron , son muy amables a pesar de ser viejos –decia Tsurara con una sonrisa amable mientras en toda la sala se notaban a todos los hombres desde clavados en la pared , hasta tirados en el suelo fuera de combate incluso sus guardaespaldas estaban asustados ni siquiera se atrevieron a protegerlos de esa endemoniadamente sexy monstruo-

-El infierno les habia llegado y estaba en forma de una mujer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras volviendo con nuestro odiado y amado protagonista junto con la rubia Scarlet , se encontraban caminando por una de las calles , Naruto no pudo evitar tener una mirada seria casi de disgusto , ver a aquellas personas que anteriormente lo veian como una oveja negra ahora como si fuera una persona importante…..eran simplemente hipócritas-

-Eso genero un suspiro en Naruto , sabia que habían buenas personas en la aldea , pero al ver a los aldeanos solo genero un sentimiento agridulce en ese momento-

-"No es como antes, pero…aun asi sigue siendo desagradable estar aquí" –Murmuro Kurama con cierto disgusto-

-Naru-kun , si quieres….podriamos ir a otro lugar…-Dijo Flandre preocupada por su prometido lo cual genero que Naruto cambiara su expresion al instante no queriendo preocupar a hermana menor de las Scarlet-

-No te preocupes Flan-chan –Decia sonriendo el Uzumaki- Despues de todo cuando nos conocíamos no pude guiarte mucho en la aldea, solamente jugábamos en los campos de entrenamiento y nunca pudimos salir apropiadamente , asi que quería enseñarte muchas cosas divertidas….asi que no te preocupes…..hoy soy tu humilde guía –decia Naruto con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír por la contagiosa actitud alegre del pelinegro-

-Mientras ambos caminaban mirando las tiendas , Flandre no podía evitar mirar todo con mucha curiosidad, a pesar de los malos recuerdos , sabia que la aldea estaba llena de cosas bastante curiosas que dejaban a la rubia con los ojos brillando como los de una niña pequeña , causando la ternura del pelinegro-

-En cierta forma esta seria su primera Cita Oficial ya que eran la primera vez que estaban saliendo sin terminar seguidos por algúna de las demás chicas-

-Naru-kun! –mira señalo a una tienda donde vendían varios peluches , Flandre uno de sus gustos llenos de ternura era los muñecos de felpa que siempre destruirá o pasaban a mejor vida por las bruscas manos de la rubia-

-Mirandolos detrás de un poste se encontraba una hada de hielo con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-

-Lo siento Flandre-sama , pero tampoco puede acaparar a Naru-Naru para usted sola –decia Cirno con una sonrisa en el rostro empezaba a congelar poco a poco todo a su alrededor , no tanto como para que se quebrara solamente para que tuviera hielo suficiente para su próximo movimiento , en un momento su ojo rojo brillo intensamente mientras un aura de calor empezó a derretir el hielo y el agua casi al instante formando una nube de vapor al instante sorprendiendo a Naruto y Flandre-

-Naru-Naru! Ven con Cirno! –Dijo la voz de Cirno entre la neblina , ella se habia lanzando aunque no veia nada de nada, no fue uno de sus mejores movimientos-

-Cirno! No te dejare que interrumpas mi momento sola con Naru-kun! –Dijo Flandre jalando para si sola a Naruto-

-Oigan chicas no jalen tanto! –Dijo Naruto sintiendo los brazos de ambas mujeres-

-Solamente sientes ventaja porque lo besaste , Cirno puede hacerlo! –En ese momento tomando a quien creía que era Naruto , lo tomo del rostro y le planto un beso algo duro pero amoroso en los labios , curiosamente noto la curiosa suavidad de los labios de aquella persona que amaba , ella estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza al hacer su movimiento mientras el vapor se estaba desvaneciendo-

-Cuando Cirno abrio los ojos se dio cuenta y su rostro se lleno de horror casi al instante-

-A quien estaba besando en ese momento era…..A Flandre , que estaba igual de sonrojada que ella , en ese momento ambas se separaron-

-Cirno no puede creerlo, Cirno no puede creerlo! Se suponía que el primer beso de Cirno fuera con Naru-Naru no con la Señorita Flandre! –Parecia que en ese momento salía mas vapor de ella tanto por la vergüenza de haberse equivocado como tambien de la misma persona quien le habia dado su primer beso-

-Flandre que estaba totalmente silenciada en ese momento casi parecia estar en shock por aquel momento tan….tan….ni siquiera ella sabia que decir ante eso-

-Waaaaa! Esperen un momento! –Dijo Cirno en alto mirando a los lados- Donde se fue Naru-Naru? –Eso le quito el shock a la hermana menor de las Scarlet-

-Volviendo a unos minutos cuando Cirno se habia lanzando una cuarta persona aprovecho ese momento para meterse en el humo, y tomar rapidamente pelinegro cuando la peliazul estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el , la cuarta persona lo habia sustituido a una velocidad sorprendente por la rubia y yéndose de el lugar con el pelinegro-

-Es cierto donde esta Naru-kun….-Dijo Flandre mientras instintivamente se limpiaba los labios , realmente el beso no estuvo mal , se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza, realmente ese momento era algo perturbador , algo que quería guardar en su mente…..pero…..Naruto si lo hubiera visto- Mejor no pienso en eso ahora, ahora lo primero es encontrarlo , antes de que pase algo malo –En ese momento la vampiresa alzo vuelo mirando alrededor y empezó a buscar señal del pelinegro , al igual que la hada que esta iba a un ritmo mas apresurado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que rayos habrá sucedido y donde estoy? –Pregunto Naruto confundido ya en una calle diferente a donde estaba antes- Oye realmente no se porque me jalaste pero….-Pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas cuando vio quien fue la responsable de sacarlo de esa situación-

-Siempre has sido un hombre distraído , querido Nii-sama….-Fue lo que dijo en ese momento la voz responsable , se pudo ver que era una joven hermosa de cabellos rojo ondeando frente como si fueran un mar de llamas en su espalda- Incluso ahora…

-Akane….-Fue lo que dijo Naruto sorprendido, su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar toda esa información , de todas las personas en toda la aldea , aquella que lo habia sacado , era…su hermana , realmente no sabia como actuar sobre ella , el no sabe actuar , como lo fue en el incidente con su padre-

-Siempre mostraste una despiste a tu alrededor que han llegado a hacer que mas de una persona te haga pasar mas de una situación vergonzosa o al menos eso puedo pensarlo –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Vienes a regañarme como lo hacíamos de niños , vaya forma de saludar a alguien que se fue varios años –decia Naruto de forma ironica mientras la pelirroja lo miro un momento fijamente lo cual lo puso nervioso , realmente no lo habia notado antes, pero Akane realmente se habia vuelto una hermosa dama , recordó un poco como ella actuo cuando parecia mencionársele a el , acaso….ella habia estado preocupada por el?-

-Realmente…..sigues actuando como el mismo niño aventurero causante de problemas como cuando eramos niños , realmente…..no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti en ningun momento…-Miro a otro lado poniendo ambas manos en su espalda- Realmente…..eres alguien insensible…..

-Esas palabras no se oyeron en su tono normalmente serio , esta vez era en un tono mas suave-

-Realmente al tenerme que controlar por todos los años ocultando mis emociones para que no salieran disparadas, para volverme en lo que yo debía ser , al menos por los dos , una gran Shinobi para que en un futuro pueda tomar el lugar de nuestro padre , a pesar de mis emociones…..asi que….por un momento….sere sincera contigo…un lujo que no se me dio posible –Dijo Akane de forma refinada causando mas confusión al pelinegro , quería decirle….que ella no habia sido sincera, la pelirroja dio un respiro ondo y ahí su expresion cambio abruptamente-

-Esta vez se notaba enojada , realmente furiosa , pero no por ningun motivo aparentemente reciente-

-POR QUE TE FUISTE!? –Grito entre furiosa y triste- SABES LO MUCHO QUE SUFRI!? SABES CUANTA AGUSTIA TUVE QUE SOPORTAR….CADA DÍA PENSANDO QUE ALGO MALO TE PODRIA PASAR! –Naruto quedo boquiabierto ante eso , ella se le notaba demasiado preocupada , incluso las lagrimas salían de sus ojos , las estaba guardando para ese momento?- ERES UN IMBECIL CAPRICHOSO! TE FUISTE DE ESA MANERA…Y AUN ASI…..REGRESAS COMO SI NADA! ERES UN EGOISTA INSENSIBLE! ERES UN IDIOTA!

-Naruto no sabia como responder en ese momento, el sabia que podía haber sido bastante duro su decisión a pesar de haber sido una de las mejores decisiones…tambien penso que algunas personas en Konoha lo apreciaban , a pesar de que sus padres eran desatentos con el , al punto que para ellos parecia una molestia….Akane de pequeños el la protegia de demás niños , antes de que ella empezara a entrenar con sus padres, realmente parece que pago por odio con ella-

-Lo siento…..-Murmuro Naruto con la mirada algo agachada- Se que al irme abandone a varias personas…..y no sabia que pensabas eso de mi….despues de todo siempre fuiste algo fría cuando eramos niños –Se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzado- Pero aun asi…..no lamento haberme ido , porque al irme aprendi muchas cosas , conoci a un monton de gente….realmente no lamento haberme ido en mi viaje…..pero lamento haberte sentir todo eso….

-Naruto mostraba una mirada seria pero se sorprendio cuando la pelirroja en ese momento se abrazo al pecho de el llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña, en cierta forma le recordó un poco a cuando el la cuidaba , antes de que empezara a ella a entrenar….realmente ella habia cambiado mucho de ese tiempo-

-Realmente cuando tiempo habia pasado desde aquellos momentos en que en verdad eran una familia , cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que habia pasado a tu distanciamiento hacia ellos , realmente cuando habia cambiado desde que lleva viviendo con los Scarlet, y cuantas veces….tuvo que llorar su hermana…..ella no era nunca una mentirosa, y siempre cuando se encontró…..el primer sentimiento que el pudo sentir de ella….era desesperación , y esperanza…..ambos vinculados hacia el….realmente…cuanto daño pudo hacerle-

-Paso su mano encima de la cabeza de Akane y le dio una leve caricia-

-Realmente no has cambiado nada en lo absoluto –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- Eres una llorona , siempre llorabas cuando eramos niños, y despues de que empezaste a poner esa cara dura crei que eras otra Akane , por lo cual no te reconocia…..eres una idiota sabes Akane?

-Tu eres el idiota, Nii-sama….-Murmuro Akane entre lloriqueos aun con su rostro contra el pecho del pelinegro , despues de tantos años, ese momento que tanto habia soñado…que tanto habia esperado-

-Naruto trato de soltarse del abrazo , Akane al notarlo hizo mas fuerte el abrazo como si no quisiera que se fuera, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo ante ese acercamiento-

-No quiero que te vayas….-Murmuro la pelirroja casi en un tono añiñado en cierta forma volvia a parecerse como la pequeña pelirroja que el antes cuidaba , Naruto no pudo evitar llenarse de ternura , pero a la vez estaba siendo algo incomodo ese abrazo-

-No me ire , acaso crees que estoy huyendo? –Ahí recordó las veces que se encontró con ella como "Foxman" y ahí se queda callado- Vale no huire pero realmente esto es algo incomodo?

-Por que? –Pregunto Akane levantando ligeramente la mirada- Simplemente pido que me consueles todas las veces que llore de preocupación por ti , solamente estoy pidiendo eso con tu honesta disculpa , acaso esta tan mal? –Era entre un toque de seriedad y otro elegante en su voz , volvia a ser la Akane , aunque sus palabras lo hicieron sentir mal-

-Ya me disculpe y lo de consolarte…..bueno…lo hare , pero en este momento estaba acompañado –decia Naruto soltándose de ella , Akane no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un poco- Jejeje creo que se llevarían bien ustedes….

-Te refieres…..a esa mujer….esa mujer que te acompañanaba…..esa mujer que estaba molestándote y manteniendo atrapado….-En ese momento Naruto la mira con cierta confusión-

-Ah te refieres a Flan-chan , si me refiero a ella….pero no me mantiene atrapado…..despues de todo es mi elección estar con ella….-Se rascaba la cabeza, sin notar como una especie de energía empezaba a salir de Akane cosa que Kurama noto-

-"Naruto…..creo que deberíamos irnos" -Dijo apresurada Kurama cuando noto que Akane volvia a acercarse-

-Lo siento querido Nii-sama…..pero….-Ahí Naruto la mira pero queda inmóvil cuando noto como Akane de forma repentina le dio un golpe en el hombro y otro por el frente del cuello , no eran tan duros, eso genero una mirada sorprendida hacia la pelirroja- No dejare que te vayas de nuevo….nunca mas….

-Akane….que hiciste? –Dijo Naruto sorprendido tratando de mover pero nota que estaba completamente inmóvil , al tratar de moverse solo habia dejado que temblara un poco su cuerpo-

-No te preocupes…Nii-sama….no te haría daño….-Ella lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie cuando sus piernas se adormecen de igual manera , lo cual genera mas sorpresa en el pelinegro aun conciente- Nuestra Tia Tsunade en sus entrenamientos me enseño como golpear a una persona en un lugar donde podrias dejarlo insconciente , sirviendo para capturar o atrapar a criminales con mas eficiencia…..

-Naruto aun permaneció conciente cuando cayo arrodillado y Akane se agachaba con el , su mirada habia cambiado de serena a una curiosa….era…..feliz…estaba feliz , pero se notaba un algo oscuro en esa mirada-

-Nii-sama…..tanto tiempo he llevado esperando….para tenerte….para que al fin estuvieras conmigo….no dejare que nadie nos separe de nuevo…vale Nii-sama? –Esta vez su tono cambio a uno mas feliz pero se notaba un poco mas desesperado- Despues de todo…..-Ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro- Te amo…Nii-sama…..

-Naruto en sus últimos momentos conciente , estaba sorprendido y vio como Akane se acerco a el , y con una de sus manos en las mejillas , y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro , la pelirroja le dio un beso al principio tierno y torpe hasta volverlo mas brusco y apasionado , aunque sabia que eso….bueno eso estaba mal! , demasiado mal! No pudo evitar admitir en su ultimo momento conciente , que ese beso….fue bastante bueno-

**-"Naruto!"** –Dijo Kurama no iba a interponerse cuando justo en frente de la mente dormida del Rubio , se encontraba una silueta femenina con un parde orejas de zorro , ojos amarillos afilados como los de un felino , unas nueve colas ondeando justo detrás de ella , lo cual la pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla con ira- **"Quien eres tu?"**

**-"Vaya vaya no eres nada igualita a mi…..y se supone que ambas somos la misma…..bueno….en términos normales….yo soy tu y tu eres yo…..pero se podria decir que tu eres el alma y yo soy el poder" **–Una de las colas se lanzo contra la pelinegra golpeándola en el estomago haciendo que ella saliera contra la tierra, en gracias al control sobre la mente en Naruto , el podía manifestar un nuevo paisaje mental para su compañera , pero en ese momento era una pequeña desventaja- **"Lamentablemente no puedo dejar que interrumpas Akane-chan~~ Ahora que esa pequeña ahora esta apunto…de tener lo que desea" **–Dijo divertida la peliblanca-

**-"Eso sobre mi cadáver!" **–Dijo Kurama antes de que se transformara directamente a su forma de Zorro de nueve colas, pero Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír divertida mientras ella misma salto contra la gigantesca zorra y ella misma se habia transformado en una zorra , pero a diferencia de Kurama , era totalmente blanca con ojos amarillos , iniciando aquella batalla en la mente del pelinegro insconciente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En otro sitio menos importante se pudo apreciar como un rubio mayor estaba suspirando en su oficina finalmente la reunión habia acabado , ante burlas por parte de la cabecilla , condiciones y otras ventajas , por parte de los tres maestros negociantes que habían llegado frente a todos los clanes , habían hecho el acuerdo , siendo su hijo como pilar escencial para la alianza entre el Clan Scarlet y la Aldea de Konoha aunque sin duda eso habia sido duro-

-"Pedazo de mierda de burro restregrada en el suelo y vomitada por un oso" Realmente esa niña debe mejorar sus modales , y su padre no la crio como debía…-Murmuro Minato de forma despreocupada-

-En cierta forma tiene razón , Hokage-sama….-Dijo una voz madura , Minato quedo sorprendido cuando vio a Arcturus con una sonrisa amable en el rostro , el sorprendido iba a decir que era un malentedido cuando el peliazul simplemente riendo un poco suavemente dijo primero- No se preocupe , mi hija tiene una actitud terrible para la gente , en especial si se trata de humanos….-Dijo el Conde entrando a la habitación y sacando una botella de entre su ropa llena de un liquido rojo- Le molestaría compartir un trago conmigo?

-Los Anbus que estaban escondidos claramente estaban vigilantes mirando la botella a ver que no estuviera envenada mientras el conde simplemente le sonrio confiado al Kage, Minato de alguna forma entendio que el sabia que sus guardaespaldas estaban ahí listos para atacarlo , pero el no lucia ni en lo mas minimo intimidado mas bien parecia que estaba listo para asesinarlos si estuvieran apunto de atacarlo-

-No me importaría –Contesto amable el rubio mayor- De hecho me vendría bien un poco licor , y oi que el vino es un licor casi igual al Sake –decía el Hokage lo cual el peliazul simplemente tomo una silla y la arrastro a quedar frente a la mesa del Kage-

-Asi dicen los rumores porque es vino de arroz , pero créame que este licor supera sin duda a ese….se lo puedo asegurar –decia el Conde mientras Minato sacaba un parde copas , no eran las indicadas para ese tipo de liquido , pero al piel azul no le intereso en los mas minimo simplemente virtio el liquido en ambas copas y una vez que ambos se sentaron el conde tomo su copa primera y el rubio luego-

-Salud –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo , en ese momento el peliazul dio un sorbo primero al licor y Minato al ver que habia ninguna clase de truco incluso tragándose el vino el mismo lo probo y entonces quedo sorprendido-

-Es verdad! Es delicioso Arcturus-san! –Dijo el Namikaze animado perdiendo su actitud seria-

-Llameme Arctur , todos los que han compartido una copa conmigo , me llaman asi –decia Arcturus volviendo a dar otro trago a su copa bebiéndose el liquido de un trago , y dando un suspiro profundo al saborear el licor- Nada como un buen vino! –Contesto volviendo a su actitud alegre-

-Ambos el líder y el ExPatriarca empezaron a tomar copa tras copa , mientras empezaban a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido desde recuerdos de la esposa fallecida del Conde los cuales generaron que el Conde cuya apariencia antes era respetable y intimidante , ahora estuviera llorando como un niño pequeño sobre la mesa del Hokage mientras el curiosamente lo estaba consolando como si en ese instante se habían vuelto amigos del Alma, era demasiado extraño incluso para los Anbus-

-Incluso Minato discutio sobre la actitud de Kushina a veces llegando a ser muy celosa lo cual hizo que el Conde tambien estuviera de acuerdo , su esposa era muy celosa en sus días de juventud llegando a ser algo exagerado , incluso lo amenazo de matarlo o peor aun castrarlo en mas de una ocasión lo cual Minato no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio y comprenderlo la misma amenaza le habia pasado con Kushina-

-Por un momento llevando mas de la mitad de la botella ambos adultos mostraron una cara relajada, tranquilos pero no serios , activos pero no alegres, por un momento parecia que el verdadero motivo de la reunión improvisada del Conde con el rubio mayor habia llegado se iba a hablar ahora-

-Me dira porque a mi oficina despues de toda esa pelea de palabras que tuvo con el consejo de la Aldea? Arctur-san –Dijo Minato lo cual el peliazul mostro una mirada tranquila-

-Las discusiones , debo disculpar a mi hija por lo que nos conto Naruto sobre su vida en esta aldea no ha sido del todo agradable , es otro motivo por el cual ella ha demostrado tanta ferocidad por ustedes y mas que todo usted , Namikaze-san –decia el Conde de forma tranquila- Realmente ella es muy temperamental , asi posiblemente en unos días lo salude de forma normal aunque su arrogancia seguirá hasta que su joven hijo la haga ser mas humilde aunque su cambio ha llegado bastante con ella –Ahí dio otro sorbo a la copa de vino y aclarando la gargante dio el tema de esa reunión- Quiero hablarle de su hijo , Naruto Uzumaki y Actual prometido de mis hijas

-Viene a recriminarme tambien? –Dijo Minato sirviéndose mas de ese liquido rojo apunto de beberlo pero en eso lo que dijo Arcturus lo hizo escupirlo-

-Vengo a decirle….que Naruto a pesar de todo el dolor que ha sufrido…..el incluso ahora…ya lo ha perdonado –Eso hizo que Minato escupir y se aclarara un poco la garganta-

-Pero el….-Minato iba a hablar pero Arcturus serio lo interrumpio-

-Le dijo que no lo habia perdonado , que no habia dejado de sentir dolor cuando sentía estaba en este pueblo…si tal vez sea verdad…..pero….incluso antes de venir incluso antes de comprometerse con mis hijas , he visto quien es su hijo , y déjeme decirlo….el es alguien que no guarda rencor, odio o dolor por nadie….es una persona que realmente sabe perdonar , mas que eso…..el ha podido transmitir aquella luz que el provee a otros , tanto yo como mis hijas , como el resto del Clan lo ha visto….

-Durante su tiempo fuera de esta Aldea, el ha avanzando tanto mentalmente como en su entrenamiento enfrentándose a enemigos cada vez mas feroces , llegando al borde de la muerte y la locura mas de una vez, y sin embargo el continuo adelante, la elección de venir a específicamente a este lugar , fue por el…..el busca de alguna forma reconectarse a Konoha , a pesar de todo la nube de dolor que lo envuelve….de todo los malos recuerdos , aun el sabe , que este es su hogar , que a pesar de todo el sigue amando a Konoha….aun sigue amando a su familia aunque no lo admita –Concluyo Arcturus lo cual Minato no pudo evitar quedar callado sorprendido-

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo pensé lo mismo , yo mismo me habia perdido tanto en mi propio camino , que habia dejado a mis hijas , y ellas sufrieron por culpa de mi indecisión , cuando volvi a verlas , ellas se habían crecido de alguna forma que yo nunca pensé , sentir culpa , me arrepentí de mis acciones , y sin duda sufri , pero aun asi….ellas no dejaron de apreciarme…..cuando volvi esperando las miradas de ira de ellas , lloraron , me gritaron y se enojaron conmigo….pero….volvimos a ser una familia, y acepte todo el mal que habia hecho , permaneci esta vez al lado de ellas , a pesar de que este alejada de ellas en ocasiones….ellas aun siguen alegremente apreciándome-

-Un padre comete muchos errores, pùede que incluso termine siendo odiado por su Hijo por un tiempo pero nunca es para siempre , habrá peleas, habrá discusiones habrá lagrimas e insultos , algunas veces no podrá perdonarse, pero un hijo siempre va a querer a su padre y siempre estará a gusto a volver a su hogar por mas difícil que se trate-

-Por ello Minato-san , le digo como Consejo de un padre a otro…que simplemente espero…Naruto es un buen niño por eso es que permiti que fuera el prometido de mis hijas , por eso estoy seguro que el volverá a este lugar….tarde o temprano…tal vez le cueste al inicio….pero manténgale la puerta abierta siempre….-

-Despues del discurso de Arcturus, Minato no pudo evitar volver a sonreír , en ese momento , de todos los lugares que pudo haber ido , su hijo habia escogido este lugar….aunque no lo dijera, les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad , sus ojos no pudieron evitar aguarse apunto de llenar de lagrimas nuevamente-

-Gracias Arcturus-san….-Fue lo que dijo El Kage ante el Conde que simplemente sirvió lo ultimo que quedaba del liquido en las copas-

-Brindemos por el futuro de nuestros problemáticos hijos…..que su futuro juntos…sea prospero…..-Minato y Acturus tomando sus copas las volvieron a chocar nuevamente diciendo al mismo tiempo-

-"Salud"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por dios porque Otou-san tarda tanto –Decia la peliazul suspirando con un vaso lleno de una bebida dulce frente a ella con un sorbete- Aun no entiendo como los humanos pueden tener un gusto tan extraño con esto….-Decia Remilia mirando la bebida antes de darle un sorbo , su cara de repente se sonrojo y brillo ante el dulce sabor del refresco lo cual causo una leve sonrisa en la Maid que estaba frente a ella- No te rias! O te voy a castigar Sakuya!

-Realmente en algunos aspectos sigue siendo una niña , Remilia-sama , si no estuviéramos Arcturus-sama y yo entonces tal vez usted hubiera organizado una guerra con Konoha –decia Sakuya con un helado entre sus manos y comiendo una cucharada de este-

-No es algo que una Maid debe decir , Sakuya! –Dijo Remilia enojándose mas mientras movia el sorbete logrando mover los hielos dentro de su vaso- Ademas que importa, entre nosotras podríamos vencer esta Aldea sin importar que….-Decia Remilia de forma arrogante- La volveríamos cenizas….

-Pero eso entristecería a Naruto-sama sabe? –Decia Sakuya haciendo que el animo de la peliazul bajara al instante-

-Es verdad…n-no quisiera que uno de mis mas queridos siervos no pudiera estar bien por mi culpa , asi que simplemente no puedo dañar su hogar –decia Remilia pasando de su actitud pensativa a la arrogante al instante- Por cierto donde debería estar?

-Según pude saber un momento cuando pude retirarme y encontrarme con Meiling….esta con Flandre-sama a solas –decía Sakuya aunque se tapo la boca en lo ultimo al notar como de repente un instinto asesino empezaba a sobresalir por parte de la Vampireza- "Creo que no debi mencionar eso" –Penso la Maid , en ese momento paso volando a gran velocidad algo que hizo que un viento agitado llegara , sorprendiendo a ambas chicas-

-Cuando salieron de la tienda miraron como la Hada de la temperatura estaba sobrevolando encima de ellas mirando a los alrededores cada vez mas preocupada-

-Cirno! Que haces volando a esa velocidad!? –Dijo Remilia llamando la atencion de la Hada , lo cual una sonrisa llego aun con su mirada de preocupación , la peliazul volo rapidamente a estar frente a ambas-

-Cirno se alegra de verlas, Cirno esta muy muy asustada y preocupada, Cirno necesita la ayuda de todas , Cirno debe buscar a todas y reunirlas en un lugar! –Decia Cirno apresuradamente-

-Cirno Calmate y dinos lentamente lo que paso –Dijo Sakuya de forma serena hasta que Cirno les dijo el motivo de su preocupación y consternación-

-Naru-Naru esta desaparecido! Se perdió debemos buscarlo como sea! –Grito Cirno totalmente en pánico lo cual hizo que ambas féminas entraran en ese estado de preocupación al instante-

-Aunque ninguna de ellos sabia lo que estaba pasando con el Uzumaki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En una habitación algo desordenada como si no la hubiera limpiado en algún tiempo , la pelirroja recostaba al pelinegro en la cama mientras el hacia una que otra mueca en su rostro dormido demostrando que pronto iba a despertar-

-Te ves tan adorable dormido….Nii-sama….-Murmuro con cierta ternura en su voz la Uzumaki mientras se quitaba su blusa al igual que dejaba en el suelo su falda quedando ahora en solo su ropa interior color negro dejando una vista seductora de su hermoso cuerpo , mientras se le notaba cada paso mas sonrojada al ver a su amado tan cerca de ella, ese momento que tanto habia deseado se iba a hacer realidad- Quiero que despiertes pronto….

-Esta vez era un tono de voz que se notaba el deseo carnal de ella hacia su hermano , aquel amor prohibido que ella sentía y que la habia enloquecido por todos sus años de adolescencia, mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda quitándole el broche a su brasier y dejando al descubierto sus senos , que eran de copa C, no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños , sin duda uno de sus encantos y sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura bajando su braga, ahora completamente desnuda frente a su dormido hermano , antes de subir a la cama como una gata quedando encima de el , quedando su rostro a leves centímetros del de su hermano y se acerco a su oído-

-Quiero que grabes en tu mente cada momento….cada segundo de este precioso momento…en que hagamos el amor….-Fue lo que susurro en ese tono deseoso la pelirroja antes de lamer su oído de forma lenta antes de mordisquearlo, parecia mientras se apegaba tanto que su cuerpo se undia , sus senos desnudos frotando con el torso del pelinegro que al no tener su capucha estaba al descubierto , el simple contacto de esta forma la hizo gemir de forma exitante, parecia que estaba controlándose ese momento para no simplemente violar a su dormido hermano….no…quería hacer el amor con el...y debía esperar a que llegara a despertar, lo cual no tardaría mucho ya que empezó a moverse un poco el pelinegro y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse-

-Lo primero que vio fue algo que no iba a olvidar, aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo de una bella mujer, pero lo que mas no podria olvidar es que ese cuerpo que estaba encima de el , con todo ese deseo lujurioso , era el de su hermana , cuya mirada hacia el estaba llena de deseo y sus mejillas completamente rojos-

-Buenos días….dormilon….jejeje…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

/64978812

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se pudo apreciar el clásico vampiro-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detras de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragon de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de spell card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella con dos alas una de hielo y otra de fuego-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika como si fueran sus guardias-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ve a Minato con su vestimenta como Hokage sonriendo , mientras detrás de el sobre Gamabunta ambos con una copa de sake en las manos de su respectivo tamaño para cada uno-

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Se ve a Naruto con su brazo vampirico sin vendas, siendo por ese lado el que se ve el Necrofago por detrás de el , y por la otra mano reuniendo energía , por ese lado estaba Kurama con una expresion serena-

**("Sekai no subete wo mi ni")**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Narrador Akane-**

-Realmente después de tantos años….al fin estaras conmigo...-

-No me importa si esta mal…o si es un pecado contra mi propia forma de vivir-

-Siempre te he amado….siempre lo he sentido…pero nunca pude decírtelo-

-Cuando te fuiste….cuando te fuiste…..-

-Fue….todo culpa de ella!-

-En el próximo capitulo: "El Zorro Blanco de la Impureza y La Demonio Maniaca se confrontan"

-No importa que seas….si buscas separarme de Nii-sama….te devorare pedazo a pedazo!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola amigos como les va!? –Llegaba saludando a todos pero luego se me noto nervioso cuando vi que todos me apuntaban con varias armas- Vale vale comprendo su enojo , y lo entiendo es por la escena final , como dije antes es algo nuevo para mi escribir esa clase de cosas además que muchas cosas sucedieron y realmente no tuve tiempo como para terminar el capitulo como quería a pesar de lo bien que me quedo

-Realmente esperen al próximo para saber el descenlaze de esto , verán como Akane se enfrentara a Flandre por el destino tétrico menos feo para Naruto , el de ser esposo de una vampira con problemas con los celos pero con toques tiernos o con una obsesionada hermana super sexy…difícil….ambas son yanderes en cierta forma-

-Aunque eso puedo prometerles, el inicio del próximo capitulo va a estar bastante….interesante, solamente eso puedo decir sin dar mucho spoiler aunque estoy seguro que será algo que muchos han deseado y sin duda han esperado durante bastante tiempo

-Por cierto los capítulos van a salir algo mas lentos , el porque , bueno ya no estoy en el lugar de trabajo que comumente estaba , podría decirse que estoy pasando tiempo de caridad con mis hermanas y la familia por el lado de mi padre en si por eso es que no creo que pueda continuar con tanta rapidez los capítulos pero les prometo que después de los cinco capítulos de Scarlet , dejare a su elección el próximo fic que haga los cinco capítulos (ideas me han llegado bastantes para los otros fics)

-Bueno eso es todo, **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que ha aceptado el riesgo de tener a una yandere como novia a pesar de que tiene muchaaaaaaaaaaaas recompensas jejeje , hasta la próxima humanos comunes**


	9. Blood 5

**-Antes de iniciar el capitulo de hoy colocare las siguientes advertencia:**

**-Advertencia: Lemon , Incesto y algo de gore hasta cierto punto**

**-Los que son sensibles por favor eviten el inicio del cap…...aunque estoy seguro que ustedes quieren saber como terminara esto jejeje**

**-Unos minutos antes de la ultima escena del Cap anterior- **

-Si mirábamos unos minutos atrás, pudiéramos apreciar como la mente de aquella pelirroja estaba hecha un caos por completo mientras sus deseos como su cordura peleaban fieramente cada uno ganando terreno-

-La sonrojada Akane estaba con una respiración agitada en su rostro apenas unos momentos habia besado y secuestrado a su hermano , mientras ahora se apoyaba su espalda contra una pared, su rostro estaba completamente rojo cuando ella se acariciaba los labios-

-Debo estar realmente loca….-Menciono para si misma sentándose en el suelo mientras sus ojos apreciaban cada centímetro del pelinegro dormido- Se supone que solo debía alejarlo….pero mi mente…me jure a mi misma mantenerme en control….incluso aunque se trata de el….no me importa si esta oportunidad pueda perderse….yo….yo….

-"Por que te resistes tanto Akane-chan?" –Pregunto una voz traviesa en su mente generando que la pelirroja abriera los ojos en paz en paz-

-Shiro! Crei haberte encerrado en mi mente , ya tengo demasiados lios mentales como para tenerte en mi cabeza! –Grito Akane enfurecida viendo que la Kitsune traviesa estaba en su mente con una sonrisa divertida-

-"Y yo que planeaba mantener distraída a mi querida gemelita , para que tu hicieras todo a tu voluntad con tu querido hermanito? Que desagradecida eres Akane-chan~~ -Hizo un tono como si hubiera sido ofendida pero el claro sarcasmo y despreocupación se notaba en su rostro-

-Maldita como sugieres que haga algo tan sucio y denigrante, ardería en el peor de los infiernos con la sola idea de hacerlo , me pudriría en carne y en alma con solo desear a otro ser de mi propia sangre, me volveria una ninformada descarada! Acaso crees que yo deseo eso?! –Dijo en un tono enfadado pero se notaba como sus manos apretaban muy fuerte sus hombros como si se estuviera conteniendo a algo-

-"Jajajaja tan solo mírate….no eran tuyos esos sueños , donde deseabas como el corrompia tu cuerpo….o como te quitaba esa cosa tan preciada que tienes….que el fuera el primero y el único hombre que estuviera en tu vida, no eres mas que una chica caliente que ama a su hermano acéptalo….y ahí lo tienes….solo para ti….Mi querida ama" –A pesar de eso Akane continuaba controlándose todo lo que podía hasta que finalmente miro fijamente al pelinegro-

-Aquel muchacho atractivo de cabellos oscuros anteriormente rubios , con esa expresion tan pacifica e inofensiva que lucia como un animalito lleno de ternura , y lo que finalmente acabo con el resto que le quedaba de cordura en la mente de la pelirroja , era ver los labios entreabiertos del rubio dejando salir leves respiraciones suaves-

-En ese momento parecia que su auto control se habia ido totalmente y se recostó a un lado de el solo para apreciarlo mas , al mirarlo fijamente-

-Te ves adorable dormido….Nii-sama….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 05:**

"**El Zorro blanco de la Impureza y la demonio maniaca se confrontan"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Inicio del Lemon los que no quieran leerlo adelántenlo, aunque se que muchos espèraban esto XD)

-Una de las palabras que podria estar en la mente del pelinegro solamente podía definirse en esto…."Shock"-

-Por un momento lo habían dejado insconciente un momento y ahora se encontraba despierto , una bella chica de pelirroja estaba encima de el , peor aun estaba desnuda y peor aun , era endemoniadamente sexy , no muchísimo peor aun , era su hermana como era que su hermana estaba justo encima de el en esa pose , asi de desnuda , esto era algo demasiado mal , demasiado mal-

-A-Aka…..Akane! –Pudo decir con su voz generando el pequeño sobresalto de la chica de cabellos rojos, pero sus ojos no lucían del todo sorprendidos , mas bien parecia que estaba esperando a que el despertara-

-Buenos días dormilon…jejeje….-Poso ambas manos en las mejillas del pelinegro acariciándolas con lentitud, el pelinegro ante la situación trato de moverse pero ninguno de sus musculos respondio- Antes de acostarte….logre desviar algunos de tus nervios , asi que no podras moverte con naturalidad por un tiempo….

-Akane….porque haces esto? –Pregunto no podía evitar sonar escandalizado, estaba secuestrado por su hermanita , y ella estaba desnuda sobre el , si no fuera algo tan estúpido al pensarlo , si no fuera el mas pervertido pensamiento que tendría mente pensaría que….-

-Supongo que siempre fuiste inocente en eso….entonces te lo dire….-Se acerco lenta y seductoramente al oído del Pelinegro susurrándole- "Quiero hacer el amor contigo….Nii-sama…."

-Y Ahí todo pensamiento coherente se fue al carajo , Naruto estaba en un caos por completo , iba a decir algo pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de Akane que le habia robado un beso , esta vez no era ni suave ni siquiera despacio , si no era apasionado y casi desesperado , podía sentirse como la lengua de la pelirroja batallaba con la de Naruto entre sus labios-

-Decir que el Uzumaki estaba en shock era poco decir-

-Cuando finalmente se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, Naruto estaba sonrojado y totalmente sorprendido-

-Tus labios saben tan dulce…Nii-sama….no, Naruto….-Murmuro en un tono sensual antes de bajar besando el mentón del pelinegro e ir a su cuello poco a poco recorriéndolo con sus labios-

-Akane….porque haces esto? –Repitio su pregunta algo ronco mientras sentia escalofríos cuando la pelirroja empezaba a lamer con cierta ternura el cuello del muchacho , mientras jalaba con fuerza la camisa de el logrando quitándosela pero rompiendo los botones al momento-

-Que acaso tengo que seguir demostrándolo….acaso no lo he dicho ya? –Esta vez su tono serio y refinado se habia ido para atrás a dejar un tono lleno de calentura , impaciencia y porque no? Enojo tambien- Te deseo…te amo….te he estado amando desde hace mucho tiempo , podria decirse que desde siempre…..pero siempre estabas lejos de mi….ahora…nadie me alejara de ti…

-Akane….no tienes que hacer esto….-A pesar de su calentura su conciencia trataba de mantenerse firme pero Akane mostro una expresion ligeramente neutra-

-Si tienes razón….no tengo….-Pero el pelinegro sintió como las manos hábiles de la pelirroja le quitaban tus pantalones y ella al instante se agacho frente a el , estando el rostro de su hermana a la altura de su entrepierna- Pero yo lo deseo asi….deseo ser tu mujer…..Naruto Uzumaki….-Dijo Akane sonrojada con ambas manos acariciando el ahora erecto miembro del rubio por debajo de su ropa interior-

-Akane estaba sumida en el deseo y no se iba a detener , Naruto aunque trataba de usar su cerebro , cada pensamiento era borrado en ese momento cuando la pelirroja poco a poco bajaba la ultima prenda del pelinegro dejando a la vista el miembro se vio erecto por los estimulos anteriores de ella-

-Dices que no tengo que hacerlo….pero estas respondiendo algo totalmente diferente aquí…-Dijo en un tono de diversión Akane mientras tomaba el falo de su hermano apretándolo con suavidad y empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo estimulándolo mientras el dedo pulgar de ella acariciaba la punta de este y continuando asi su la felación empezo a lamer de forma juguetona uno de los testículos de el chico-

-Naruto no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de placer, ni en sus sueños mas salvajes hubiera imaginado terminar asi cuando volvieran en Konoha al final solo pudo morder su labio inferior tratando de controlar los suspiros de placer-

-La pelirroja poco a poco subia sus lamidas por todo el miembro de su hermano llegando hasta la punta donde ella se concentro justamente asi generando que todo el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeciera, eso solamente hizo estimular a continuar su tarea , mientras poco a poco metia el miembro dentro de su boca con la intención de chuparlo-

-Parecia casi devorárselo a chupadas intensas , el sabor aunque amargo calentaba mas a la pelirroja y sus ansias de probar aquel néctar prohibido que salía de su hermano aumentaban-

-Akane…..detente…..-Murmuro Naruto tratando de ser la voz de la razón pero nuevamente no pudo evitar sonar ronco , cuando ella jugaba con la punta del falo con su lengua en el interior de su boca-

-Al final el rubio no pudo soportar mas apretando dientes y curiosamente podía mover ligeramente los dedos como para apretarlos en puños , finalmente su cuerpo se relajo y termino llegando al climax-

-La pelirroja no pudo evitar cerrarlos ojos ligeramente cuando toda la corrida del pelinegro lleno su boca haciendo que sacara la parte intima de su hermano de su boca cerrándola apresuradamente , por su rostro ante lo amargo del sabor al saborearlo trato de aguantarlo y finalmente termino tragándoselo, pero a diferencia de lo que debería , parecia mas ansiosa por aquel dulce néctar-

-Al instante ella se puso nuevamente encima del rubio colocando su intimidad frente al rostro del chico mientras volvia a lamer el miembro del ExRubio , el chico no pudo evitar ver impresionado lo exitada que estaba su hermana , Akane solo lo acerco mas al pelinegro provocándolo mientras volvia a chupar con la misma fiereza-

-Tal vez fue por la exitacion, pero el empezo a lamer el alrededor de la intimidad de la chica de cabellos carmesí antes de lamer directamente la intimidad , lamiendo justo en medio de los labios inferiores de este , aquella acción y el sabor de los jugos de la chica empezo a lamer con mas fiereza-

-Akane tuvo que sacar el miembro de Naruto de su boca solo para gemir pero no se detuvo de estimularlo , instintivamente para que siguiera sus lamidas movia sus caderas acercando mas su intimidad a la boca de el , que el lamia y chupaba con fuerza, la lengua del pelinegro pasaba aunque inexperto por toda la intimidad de Akane-

-La chica no acallaba sus gemidos que eran casi gritos de placer, casi agradecia que su madre y su padre no estuvieran en casa porque estaba seguro que podian oírla incluso fuera de la casa , antes de retirar su entrepierna del rostro del pelinegro-

-Naruto….no lo aguanto mas….-Volvio a quedar cara a cara frente a su hermano antes de besarlo con fiereza mientras tomaba el miembro del pelinegro y lo guiaba hasta la entrada de su intimidad- Tomame….-Susurro antes de dar un sentón encima del joven , no pudo evitar sentir el profundo y agudo dolor al sentir como su himen fue roto y un hilo de sangre salía desde sus labios vaginales-

-Naruto a pesar de todo lo que habia pasado no podía creerlo que estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba haciendo , estaba teniendo sexo con su hermana….y peor aun lo disfrutaba-

-Tantos años….tanto que lo deseaba….dentro de mi….al fin….soy tu mujer….Naruto….-Murmuro antes de empezar a mover sus caderas sintiendo se penetraba aun mas profundo mientras se aferraba al cuello del pelinegro, ella a pesar de sentir el dolor , sentia mas placer que dolor en ella- Aaaah….Naruto….lo tienes grande….

-Akane….estas apretando mucho…..-Dijo ronco mientras Akane literalmente cabalgaba en el gritando de placer , sentir como ahora el interior exprimia su miembro hacia que su resistencia fuera poca y mas con la felación anterior- Akane yo….

-Espera un poco….solo un poco mas….yo tambien….estoy a punto….-Naruto al darse cuenta que iba a llegar al climax logrando poco a poco mover sus musculos se sento repentinamente tratando de salir de ella antes de correrse pero no pudo cuando sintió como las piernas de la pelirroja se abrazan a su cintura y sus manos se aferraban mas a su cuello- Aaaah….dentro….quiero que me marques….quiero sentirlo dentro…

-Akane!/Naruto! –Gritaron al unisono , apenas sintió como el semen caliente de su hermano entraba en su interior no pudo evitar dar un gritar de placer clavando sus uñas en la espalda del Uzumaki , aflojando un poco su agarre-

-Derramaste….mucho….-La expresion del extasis y la satisfacción se notaba en el rostro de Akane cuando sintió la corrida de su hermano- Ahora….seras mio por siempre….Nii-sama….-Recosto su cabeza en su hombro-

(Fin del Lemon)

-Naruto estaba confundido ,demasiado calentando por el momento , sintiéndose horrible , no era como si hubiera tenido otra opción pero disfruto ese momento y eso ya era engañar a Flandre-

-Akane…debemos parar….-Fue lo que pudo articular el pelinegro generando una mirada de confusión tan inocente que se dudaba ahora que ella hubiera cometido aquel acto prohibido-

-Por que? –Pregunto casi en un tono inocente- Por que somos hermanos? No me importa…..mi amor por ti es real…mas fuerte que hacia un hermano o un familiar, Por que esto te sorprende? Se que tu disfrutaste tanto como yo Nii-sama….pude notarlo en tu rostro….-Ponía ambas manos en las mejillas del pelinegro volviéndolo a recostar en la cama , tan cerca de los suyos casi robándole nuevamente otro beso- Por que entonces?...-Pero cuando miro sus ojos , parecia que Akane se dio cuenta de algo-

-Algo que la hizo enfurecer tanto por dentro como sentirse como una tonta claramente ya sabia el motivo , era tan simple pero a la vez tan obvio…y ya sabia que hacer-

-Lo entiendo…es esa mujer no? –Dijo con sus ojos ocultos entre sus cabellos poco a poco levantándose y sentándose en la cama antes de que apareciera una disimulada pero siniestra sonrisa- No te preocupes por ella….pronto no será un estorbo para nuestro amor….mi amada Nii-sama…..

-Akane…que planeas hacer? –Esta vez lucia preocupado y algo asustado como podía cambiar esa sensación a una homicida tan pronto-

-Planeo matarla….ella te hechizo nii-sama….es la única que te mantiene lejos de mi vida , es la responsable de que te alejo de mi…..te alejo por mucho tiempo de mi , y lo volverá a hacer si sigue viva….por eso….debo matarla….matarla al instante….

-Akane no! –Grito Naruto pero en eso sintió nuevamente como un fuerte golpe detrás del cuello lo paralizo al instante sentia como todos sus musculos estaban totalmente paralizados-

-Nii-sama…..no te preocupes….yo te librare del hechizo de esa bruja…..esperame aquí como un niño bueno….esta vez…-Cuando miro a los ojos del Uzumaki del Clan Scarlet , en ese momento estos brillaban con intensidad de un color amarillo rasgado como los de un felino pero lo que se denoto en ellos….era locura- La matare y volveré para hacerte nuevamente el amor tantas veces como gustes…..-Ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios tomando un pergamino que utilizaba para su ropa de viaje y lo dejo en aquella habitación paralizado , Naruto debía moverse como fuera posible-

-Pero todos sus nervios estaban alterados , solo algo asi como una descarga eléctrica seria suficiente como para…..ahi se le ocurrio una idea-

-"Kurama!" – Por toda aquella situación le extraño demasiado que Kurama no hiciera nada absolutamente nada , pero cuando la llamo no oyó nada en lo absoluto , lo cual le preocupo cuando cerro los ojos concentrándose , pudiendo entrar en su mente , lo que vio le sorprendio-

-Pudo ver a Kurama suspendida por unas cadenas a un parde pilares como si fuera una prisionera, y muy lastimada como si hubiera tenido una feroz batalla, preocupado fue al instante a ayudarla solamente para ver que habia una barrera entre el y la Kitsune , sin dudarlo fue contra ella para romperla , sabia que Akane tenia algo que ver , pero como fue que pudo lastimarla tan gravemente cuando…bueno.,….lo hacían-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Las miembros del Clan Scarlet en Konoha estaban buscando con cierto desespero el rastro del pelinegro , Cirno viendo desde el aire trataba de buscarlo como fuera posible , Sakuya y Meiling buscaban en tierra , Patchouli empezo a concentrarse en encontrar la presencia del Uzumaki , Remilia ayudaba a Cirno en el aire buscando con desesperación , Youmu corria en lugar en lugar buscando alguna pista de donde pudieron ver al pelinegro-

-Flandre estaba mirando en techo en techo esperando ver algún rastro de donde se lo llevaron pero en ese momento una sombra aparece a su lado con una sutil pero elegante voz habla-

-Hola…..tanto tiempo sin vernos….-Dijo en un tono suave y amable casi se notaba alegría en su tono de voz, cuando Flandre vio a su espalda vio que era la pelirroja Uzumaki- Realmente no tuve el honor de conocer tu nombre hace mucho mucho tiempo no? Mi nombre es Akane Uzumaki…..es un gusto señorita

-Flandre, Flandre Scarlet…-Dijo en un tono sereno pero que no dejo de mostrar su alegría natural- Tu eras la hermana de Naruto cuando lo conoci en esta Aldea , si que has crecido mucho al igual que Naruto….

-Si….tu tambien….aunque no es común ver a una persona con ramas pegadas en su espalda….-Dijo en un tono bromista la pelirroja-

-Son alas Uh uh~~ -Contesto algo enojada pero de forma infantil mientras la pelirroja sonriente- Perdona pero tengo que seguir buscando a Naruto….

-Yo se donde esta….-Fue lo que respondio amablemente la Uzumaki- Si me sigues….te mostrare donde esta –Dijo en un tono casi automatico dejando algo curiosa a la rubia pero al instante la pelirroja salto velozmente de un techo a otro yendo a una dirección , Flandre con cierta duda pero siguio a la pelirroja-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto seguía haciendo fuerza su puño contra la barrera que lo interpuso contra Kurama hasta que su puño trataba de hundirlo contra aquella barrera empezara a palpitar a liberar un aura oscura destrozando aquella barrera haciendo que quedara en shock pero cuando miro , pudo ver como su brazo estaba completamente negro , siendo su garra vampirica actualmente sellada por los vendajes de la Hakurei-

-"Vaya vaya….parece que alguien llamo a mi poder" –Fue lo que dijo una voz de la nada igual a la del Uzumaki generando un escalofrio en el , y miro alrededor pero no noto nada decidio ignorarla y fue quitarle los grilletas de Kurama dejándola caer en sus brazos-

-Kura-chan…..Kura-chan! –La agito con suavidad mientras ella poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia abriendo ligeramente los ojos-

-**Naruto…..-**Murmuro la pelinegra suave y débil pero parecia poco a poco notarse que se estaba despertando- **Que paso?...**

-Parece que Akane te hizo una especie de sello que te debilito….pero lastimaste asi….ni yo podria lastimarte de esta manera….que fue lo que paso?

**-Ella despues de que me enfrente a esa "cosa" , me encadeno tratando de noquearme momentáneamente…..ni yo estoy segura que paso despues** –Por un momento agradeció que no supiera absolutamente nada de lo que paso entre ellos , pero en eso se pregunto algo-

-"Esa cosa?"

**-Ella parece tener una especie de Seudo-Bestia dentro de ella, todo mi poder…..adquirio una especie de conciencia relacionada con la mente de esa chica , por lo cual esa chica…**

-Naruto estaba mas confundido que nunca pero debía apurarse mas que nunca-

-No importa , Kurama debes usar uno de los impulsos eléctricos usas conmigo –Pidio Naruto-

**-Por que?–**Pregunto curiosa Kurama-

-Akane va a ir contra Flandre , incluso aunque tenga tu poder…..estoy seguro….que ella va a morir si se enfrenta a ella!, ella me paralizo los nervios asi que posiblemente un impulso eléctrico sirva para hacerme "despertar"–Reclamo Naruto mientras la Kitsune no pudo evitar suspirar, incluso despues de secuestrarlo y lastimarla a ella , iba a rescatarla? Eso era el ejemplo de un buen hermano , al instante un pequeño rayo de electricidad le dio en el pecho a Naruto- Eso es todo?

-Espera un momento…..-Pidio la Kitsune al instante un rayo gigante cayo encima de Naruto haciendo que al instante despertara y sintiera toda esa electricidad pasando por su columna haciéndolo ponerse de pie al instante pero al instante sintió como todo su cuerpo temblo y ahora no se movia como el quería-

-"Que? , por que…me cuesta tanto moverme?" –Se pregunto Naruto tratando de equilibrarse como pudo pero era demasiado difícil tan siquiera dar un paso, casi cayéndose de no ser porque estaba un muro frente a el chocando su rostro contra este pero eso hizo que pudiera apoyarse en el-

-"Parece que ella bloqueo tan bien , que cuando tratamos de hacer que tus nervios volvieran a la normalidad bruscamente hicimos que se descontrolaran un poco , asi que por un momento hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad puede que cuando trates de mover un musculo muevas otro" –Analizo Kurama mientras Naruto a pesar de eso trataba de dar torpes y muy bruscos pasos y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro que su mano girara parte de la perilla de la puerta abriéndola pero cayendo de lado en el momento-

-Poco a poco como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina ya que temblaban cada paso que daba y su cuerpo se balanceaba como si estuviera apunto de caerse mas de una vez logro poco a poco llegar hasta el barandal de la escalera y casi lloraba por ver que estaba en un primer piso-

-"Vale Naruto tu puedes, Akane y Flandre estan en peligro, asi que solo necesitas dar un paso….solo un paso a la vez….y…" –Pero cuando bajo el primer escalon todo su cuerpo fallo y empezo a caer por las escaleras bruscamente cayendo en el piso de abajo con la cabeza quedando insconciente por tercera vez en ese día con su alma saliendo por su boca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dejando al pobre idiota de nuestro protagonista justo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba cierta pelirroja y cierta rubia se encontraban ese momento-

-Oye no lo siento en ningun lado aquí –No podía detectar ni el aroma de su sangre ni su aroma común , La vampireza no pudo sentirse mas confundido pero miro a los alrededores y noto algo familiar- Oye! Este es el lugar donde jugaba con Naruto! –Sonriendo con alegría antes de flotar y aterrizar justo encima de uno de los troncos con un solo pie- No ha cambiado absolutamente nada Jejeje

-Si…..es un buen lugar….es el lugar donde….tu me quitaste a Nii-sama….-Murmuro Akane obteniendo la atencion de la Scarlet- Es el lugar donde luego lo alejaste de mi….por ultimo es el lugar donde te lo llevaste lejos de aquí….

-Bueno ahora que lo dices es verdad….pero que lo digas de esa forma…no creas que suena algo feo? –Dijo Flandre inocentemente pero en eso sintió como unas cadenas envolvían por completo sus brazos y sus piernas antes de ir a su cuerpo sorprendiéndola y miro a la pelirroja y las cadenas venían justamente de su cuerpo al instante como si estas respondieran a la mente de la Uzumaki , la jalo rudamente azotándola contra un parde arboles rompiéndolos ante el choque- Y es donde….te voy a matar….

-Cuando al cadena volvió hacia la pelirroja al instante los arboles salieron volando cuando Flandre levanto su puño para liberarse-

-Cual es tu problema!? –Grito Flandre enojada , trataba de controlar su rabia en ese momento porque a pesar de que le enojara incluso desde que el rubio era niño , era su hermana-

-Mi problema eres tu…..que desaparezcas….-Hizo unos sellos de manos hasta acabar y murmuro en un tono suave- **Fuuton: Tsuki no gādeningusaisu –**Dio un salto mortal hacia atrás dando una doble patada y de estas parecían salir el viento disparado en forma de dos lunas crecientes hacia la rubia-

-La rubia dando un golpe con la palma de su mano destruyo ambas , pero vio como una fue hacia su rostro ella se movio y paso esta por su lado pero noto un ligero corte en su mejilla y cuando se la limpio noto un poco de sangre mancharle su mejilla , la herida se curo con rapidez pero el enojo de la rubia aumento al punto en que no pudo contenerlo-

-Ok….no se porque quieres matarme….ni porque rayos me atacas? No me importa si eres la hermana de mi prometido…..te voy a quebrar los huesos….-Pero esas ultimas palabras hicieron que Akane abriera los ojos sorprendida repitiéndolo en su mente-

-"Prometido?" –Akane no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar cuando sintió el puño de la vampira clavarse en su estomago sacándole todo el aliento y sentir como crujían ligeramente sus costillas antes de sentir como ella la tomo de la cabeza bruscamente y la azoto contra el suelo haciendola rebotar como si fuera una pelota-

-Akane aunque esos golpes le dolieron trato de reponerse y dar una voltereta para levantarse pero cuando logro quedar arrodillada contra el suelo , vio como si fuera una fantasma por su velocidad contra ella , como la rubia al instante estaba apunto de clavarle una patada a su mejilla pero antes de eso estallo en un explosión de humo , dejando un tronco atras , que recibió la patada de ella no solo fue mandando a volar a un lado si no pulverizado para acabarla-

-En ese momento sintió la rubia como algo le impacto por detrás haciendo que arqueara toda su espalda hacia adelante y sintió como una energía la lanzara disparando en vuelta al aire , entre todos esos giros y leve agite de sus ramas , hizo que ella recobrara el sentido estuviera flotando en el aire, pudo ver como la pelirroja tenia la mano estirada justo por donde estaba su espalda y pudo ver como un leve brillo azulado desaparecía en su mano-

-Al instante Akane dio un suspiro profundo quitándose sus sandalias y tirándolas a un lado empezando a dar leves saltos con un pie en el suelo mientras mantenia el otro levantando manteniendo su equilibrio perfectamente y recordando la lección que tuvo con Tsunade, no solo habia aprendido uno que otro jutsu medico para paralizar de Tsunade, si no aprendio una de las habilidades por la cual ella estaba tan envidiada y tan temida-

-Flandre no espero y se lanzo contra la pelirroja disparada lista para continuar su ataque , pero cuando su garra iba hacia su rostro , entonces la pelirroja solo desapareció de su vista dejándola sorprendida solo para ver que ella salto arriba suyo y le planto una patada en el rostro , era muy diferente a la fuerza de un humano tanto que la mando un árbol que lo azoto con tal fuerza que lo quebró-

-Flandre no pudo evitar sentir dolor por aquella patada la pelirroja no espero para lanzarse y dar otra fuerte patada , pero esta por su obviedad fue atrapada por la palma de la mano de la rubia solo para ver que ella estaba haciendo unos sellos de manos-

-Nii-sama….no será tuyo….nunca! –Grito Akane con una mirada totalmente enfurecida- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu –**Con mucha fuerza soplo una gran llamarada de fuego en frente de la rubia sorprendiéndola y por la fuerza de la llamarada propulso hacia atrás deteniéndose un momento antes de volver hacer sellos de manos retrocediendo aun mas para hacer respirar muy profundamente y ahí gritando sopla- **Katon: Gōenkyū **–Al instante disparo de su boca una gran bola de fuego mas grande que la anterior que salio disparada la llamarada que aun cubria donde estaba la rubia generando una poderosa explosión, que llamo la atencion de varios en la aldea incluyendo los Scarlet, respirando algo agitada Akane esperaba que eso pudo carbonizarla pero entonces pudo ver como una silueta negra salía entre las llamas-

-Flandre estaba con una mirada llena de furia en su rostro , decir que estaba furiosa porque aquella chica estaba tratando de matarla , se notaba quemaduras en su piel que estaban recuperándose su piel poco a poco-

-Antes de hacerte pedazos…..puedo preguntar por que me estas tratando de matar? –Hablo en un tono calmado Flandre aunque estaba todo menos calmada-

-Nii-sama…nunca te pertenecerá…..Nii-sama….es mio! –Grito Akane furiosa- Es mio! Yo lo amo….y tu….me lo robaste! Te matare….bruja! -Un poco enloquecida-

-Flandre entonces mas que confundida se sentia furiosa , ya entendio porque sintió aquel aroma parecido a Naruto , pero cuando olio mejor pudo notar un aroma que reconocio al instante perteneciente a Naruto y eso la enfurecio mucho mas , como no pudo notarlo antes! Ella lo secuestro y ella lo lo…..-

-Debo mejorar mis sentidos…..ver a una perra….que oso tocar a mi prometido! Y no matarla cuando la vi! –Entre las manos de Flandre empezo a reunirse energía, cuando Akane estaba rapidamente creando sellos mientras parecia no moverse-

-**Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu **–El viento se formaba a su alrededor e iba en dirección hacia la rubia en forma de un dragon pero cuando apenas se acerco un viento rojo empezo envolver totalmente a la rubia absorbiendo el dragon de viento , y parecia que eso hizo no mas que aumentar el poder del viento que rodeaba a la rubia-

-**Taboo… **-Flandre alzo uno de sus brazos con la palma abierta cuando repentinamente los vientos carmesís empezaron a envolver a Akane , al instante apretó su puño diciendo- **Huracán de Sangre **–Cuando apretó su puño los vientos empezaro a golpear , cortar de forma pequeña y rasgar a toda la pelirroja levantándola en el aire era como si una tormenta de cuchillas estuviera atacándola solo a ella-

-En un leve agite de la mano de la rubia hizo que los vientos le movieran tal como un papel y la hiciera chocar contra un árbol antes de desaparecer los vientos-

-Akane estaba tirada en el suelo herida y golpeada, pero poco a poco se ponía de pie con una mirada de furia ciega hacia Flandre , la rubia mostrando los colmillos aun con su furia activa levanto su mano y parecia juntas sus dedos pulgar con el índice como si sujetara algo pequeño mientras el símbolo de una luna creciente brillaba en el dorso de su mano , Akane estaba dispuesta a lanzarse contra la vampireza , pero su instinto la obligo a saltar un lado cuando la rubia aplasto aquel imaginario objeto y pudo ver como la zona al lado de ella , desapareció casi al instante , era como si la hubiera aplastado-

-Akane dejo su sorpresa , al instante desde su brazo apareció una cadena que brillaba de un tono curiosamente azulado que fue contra la rubia , ella dejo envolver su brazo por la cadena y la jalo por su fuerza , estaba dispuesta a hacerla volver al suelo como un Yo-Yo , pero Akane logro juntar sus piernas y como proyectil gracias a que la rubia la jalo , le dio una fuerte patada cargada de chakra hacia el estomago de la vampireza-

-Mandandola a volar hacia atrás antes de que otro parde cadenas la sujetaran de sus brazos y la clavaran contra el suelo , Aunque lastimada , no estaba dispuesta a rendirse la pelirroja , mientras poco a poco una esfera de chakra azul que estaba rodeada por otra transparente de color rojizo empezo a formarse en su mano-

-Te voy a matar…Bruja! –Grito Akane enfurecida- **Odama…..Rasengan**! –Pero Flandre logro liberar uno de sus brazos sujetando la muñeca de la pelirroja y guiando su mano hacia un lado de su rostro dándole en el suelo , claramente el suelo recibió el peor daño , pero la onda de energía cuando aquella esfera se expandio las mando volando a ambas-

-Cuando el humo de disperso Akane poco a poco se ponía de pie , pero cuando busco aunque fuera una señal de la rubia , pudo ver como ella se acercaba a un paso lento pero de repente su silueta se distorsiono por completo dividiéndose en dos y luego volvió a distorsionarse diviendose en cuatro , siendo ahora cuatro vampiresas iguales saliendo del humo-

-Con que clones….ambas podemos jugar ese juego , Kage Bushin no jutsu! –Grito Akane haciendo un sello de manos y estallando dejando a la vista una gran tropa de clones que rapidamente sacaron Shurikens lanzándolos diestra y siniestramente contra Flandre , pero aunque varios Shurikens le dieron a los clones de la rubia , estos no desaparecieron , mas bien eso parecia nada mas que mosquitos para ella-

-Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Dijo Flandre en un tono arrogante sacándose uno de los Shurikens y aplastándolo en la palma de su mano tal como si fuera plastilina- Esos clones son parecidos….

-A los de Naruto –Completo otra de las Flandres-

-Pero es diferente ya que…..-Siguio la tercera-

-Somos verdaderas duplicas…no desapareceremos….

-Hasta que nos mates –Dijo Flandre con una expresion fría en su rostro antes de que ellas se lanzaran con sus garras listas y al instante dejando salir parte de su naturaleza demente , empezaron a despedazar, las clones de la pelirroja-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto poco a poco ha podido recuperar el control de su cuerpo ha logrado nuevamente ponerse de pie cuando….oye un grito de sorpresa y giro rapidamente , por lo oscuro su vista seguía algo borrosa despues de recuperar su conciencia pero entonces oyó al instante-

-Un pervertido! –En un tono de furia por parte de una mujer , y lo ultimo que sintió fue como lo mandaron volando y clavándolo contra una pared , nuestro pobre protagonista no se dio cuenta por tener todos sus nervios dormidos y por la prisa de ir a donde estaban combatiendo su hermana y su prometida, que estaba desnudo y a pesar de que vivio ahí alguna vez…lo podian confundir con una especie de pervertido….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por dios Naruto , como se te ocurre andar sin ropa en una casa ajena , eso es algo estúpido incluso para ti –Gritandole en un tono desaprobatorio Tsurara generando que el rubio no pudiera evitar rascarse la cabeza apenada , aunque ya estaba vestido gracias a la ayuda de Kushina y Tsurara , ya que notaron como los nervios del pelinegro estaban alterados notando que era obra de un jutsu medico , aunque se iba recuperando , no podía vestirse aun bien solo- Ahora vas a explicarle a tu madre y a mi , sobre que hacias en tu traje de cumpleaños en esta casa o nuevamente tendre que golpearte!

-Kushina se habia quedado sin palabras , ya que todas las habia dicho Tsurara, realmente parecia ella ser la madre del pelinegro que ella misma , a pesar de que trato de lucir igual que Tsurara se sentia algo mal porque ella hacia su trabajo en el que era su hijo por sangre-

-Puedo preguntar algo primero? Por que ellos estan asi? –Pregunto Naruto señalando a Arcturus , Zenjuro y Minato en el sofá noqueados con un gran chichon y un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente, mientras tanto Aoi como Naruko estaban picándoles con una vara de quien sabe donde consiguieron para verificar si seguían vivos-

-Bueno veras….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aoi debes controlar tus poderes…..si no te hubiera traido tu padre entonces podrias haber congelado todo el parque….eres una Yuki-onna , por lo cual debes aprender a controlar el hielo y el frio –Decia dándole un helado a la pequeña pelinegra-

-Lo siento Oka-san…..-Dijo arrepentida la pelinegra pero cuando le entregaron su helado hizo que su rostro brillara de alegría- Helado!

-En verdad que cambias de animo muy rápido y además , Zen-kun desapareció de esa forma tan repentina…..realmente con ese tipo de marido que tengo , es muy difícil ser madre –Dijo suspirando profundamente la mujer de cabellos celestes-

-Tu tambien estas sufriendo eso? –Pregunto una voz femenina a su lado , Tsurara cuando miro se trataba de una mujer madura de cabellos rojos que parecia comprarle un helado a una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios- Supongo que es duro pero al menos sabemos que nuestros maridos estan trabajando duro por nosotras…..

-Jejeje no crei encontrar a alguien que sufriera igual que yo –Menciono con una sonrisa Tsurara- Soy Tsurara Saotome Shirayuki –Dandole la mano a la pelirroja-

-Mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki –Al instante se dio cuenta Tsurara que aquella mujer era la madre biológica de Naruto , aunque no la veia como mala persona, Naruto conto varias cosas de ella , y como era cuando trataba con el , parecia ser una buena pero algo distraída madre-

-En ese preciso momento ambas mujeres empezaron a hablar sobre su vida de casadas , descartando los detalles sobrenaturales por parte de la Yuki-onna , estaba hablando felizmente entre ellas , como buenas amigas incluso saliendo de la heladería mientras tanto Aoi y Naruko parecían tambien formar una pequeña amistad-

-Asi que puedes controlar el hielo? –Pregunto Naruko inocentemente a lo cual la pelinegra asintió- Impresionante! Me Muestras!? –Pregunto Emocionada-

-Oka-san dice que no controlo mis poderes bien….pòr lo cual no puedo usarlo mucho o podrían lastimar a alguien –Explico Aoi como pudo haciendo asentir a Naruko algo decepcionada- Pero cuando juguemos te mostrare un poco lo que puedo hacer….

-Me lo prometes? –Pregunto Naruko emocionada nuevamente-

-Si –Respondio con alegría-

-Las mujeres estaban tan concentradas hablando alegremente hasta que de repente al pasar por una calle un hombre paso frente a ellas volando como si lo hubieran lanzado tal cual piedra y ambas mujeres voltearon a mirar de donde vino solo para encontrar una sorpresa bastante…..mala….-

-Ya te lo dije….la vida de un viajero es fascinante! Hip! He conocido a tantas personas y tantas mujeres lindas y sexys que me han perseguido solo por un momento conmigo Hip! Y las hermosas playas! –Decia Arcturus con un sonrojo en su rostro demostrando que estaba ebrio-

-Seria genial ser viajero , pero Kushi-chan siempre se enoja conmigo cuando llego tarde, ella es muy celosa y posesiva , incluso podria matar a una mujer si tan solo me dirigiera una pequeña palabra jajajaja! –Decia el "honorable" Yondaime , en igual de condiciones que el conde-

-Eso no es nada! , Mi Tsurara-chan , siempre se enoja cuando aconsejo bien a mi estudiante sobre como debería ser un hombre , como un hombre no puede ir a disfrutar de los senos de una mujer o de sus muslos , es como no disfrutar de la vida! –Decia Zenjuro antes de dar un sorbo completo a una botella de Sake-

-Eres un gran maestro Zenjuro-san! –Dijo Alegremente Minato , los tres grandes guerreros , el conde oscuro , el Relampago amarillo de Konoha y el SuperSacerdote estaban ahí borrachos quejándose de la vida , cuando…..-

-Naruko-chan….podrias esperar un momento aquí afuera con Aoi-chan….cuidala un momento…manténganse ahí….ah y por cierto , cierren los ojos y tapense los oídos ….por favor….-Dijo Tsurara pidiéndole a la pequeña rubia , las dos pequeñas niñas asintieron y hicieron lo que les pidio Yuki-onna mientras se tronaba los dedos con un aura tétrica- Me ayudas Kushina-san?

-Por supuesto Tsurara-san….despues de todo…..mi "querido" marido esta ahí tambien…..

-Cuando las dos mujeres entraron todo los demás hombre sentían como el aire se tornaba frio y tenso alejándose al instante-

-Minaaaaatooooooo-kuuuuuuun~~

-Zeeeeeeeen-kuuuuun~~-Dijeron entre ambas mujeres obteniendo la atencion de los tres hombres que al instante se pusieron palidos-

-Según la leyenda hasta Suna y mas alla se oyeron los gritos de dolor de los pobres desgraciados-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No pudo evitar tragar saliva al escuchar como termino la historia el pelinegro , pero al instante recordó porque se tenia que apurar tanto-

-Lo siento Tsurara-chan , Kushina-san! Tengo que irme rápido luego respondo todo esto! –Decia Naruto levantándose y literalmente irse como pudo de la casa , cuando dio el primer paso fuera de la Mansion al instante usando su mana salio despedido gracias a un impulso de aire , Kushina y Tsurara estaban sorprendidas y fueron a ver porque el apuro del rubio pero notaron como una señal de humo estaba apareciendo a la lejanía en la Aldea-

-Naruto aterrizando bruscamente rompiendo una que otra teja en ese techo giraba en el suelo antes de volver a dar otro salto tan alto que parecia volar , pero cuando vio que ahora donde caia no era un techo si no una pared, puso sus brazos frente a el tratando de cubrirse , pero sintió como alguien lo agarro de la pierna y lo lanzo contra un techo, Naruto cuando pudo levantarse rapidamente vio que era Sakuya-

-Deberias tener cuidado Naruto….-Dijo la Maid con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de poner una expresion serena al ver como donde salía humo estaba mas y mas cerca- Remilia-sama y las demás estan yendo para alla tambien , la única que no hemos visto es a Flandre…..

-Es porque es una de las causantes de esto….-Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo- Luego te lo explico todo , hay que detener eso , antes de que se vuelva una tragedia –Exclamo Naruto alarmado y la Maid asintió , ambos de un solo salto parecían volar ahora de techo en techo , tal cual ninjas-

-No solo eran los del Clan Scarlet quienes iban hacia alla-

-Kakashi-sensei porque vamos tan alarmados? –Dijo la kunoichi de cabellos rosas alumna y casi hija de Anko, Sakura Haruno-

-Tengo un presentimiento , con la llegada de nuestros nuevos invitados a la Aldea y el regreso de Naruto , temo que sea ella la causante de todo esto –Dijo Kakashi con un tono de voz serio-

-Piensas que es la pequeña Akane? –Pregunto Anko con una mueca de sorpresa- Por que piensas que es ella? –Pregunto la Mitarashi-

-Solo es un presentimiento Anko-chan….tenemos que asegurarnos que si es ella, entonces no cause una guera entre nosotros –Dijo Hatake con una mirada serena- "Akane….por favor espero que no te hayas dejado guiar por tus emociones…espero que no seas tu quien genera esta situación"

-Lamentablemente el temor del Sensei era real , y ahora habia desatado algo que no podía detenerse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se podía ver como Akane volvia al suelo despues de varias veces mientras las Cuatro Rubias volvían poco a poco a la original desapareciendo , indicando que habia terminado ese combate-

-Todos mis sentidos lógicos me hacen querer exterminarte…pero si lo hago probablemente Naru-kun se pondrá triste, despues de todo aunque lo trataron mal , el aun los aprecia…..Naru-kun ha sido muy feliz al lado mio y de Nee-sama desde que me lo lleve aquí, ustedes no supieron apreciar a una persona tan amable y alegre que es el….y eso fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida…..Naru-kun lo sabe y sabe todo el dolor que hizo…..pero aun asi no lamento nada! –Gritaba Flandre- Posiblemente tu buscas la felicidad de Naruto , pero ante personas como tu que buscan a las personas y quieren alejarlas incluso aunque eso las ponga tristes…..yo no permitiré que vuelvas infeliz a Naru-kun…

-Akane estaba furiosa pero sentia como todo su cuerpo estaba apunto de rendirse….como es que esa chica podía tener aquella fuerza inhumana sintió los golpes de los cuatro clones tan veloces , tan dolorosos , tan poderosos sentia como cada fibra de piel de su cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor-

-Pero oírla hablar de eso , llamar a su amado de esa forma tan cariñosa , de esa forma tan amorosa , la enfurecia-

-"Aaaaakaneee~~" –Hablo una voz canturreante frente a ella , y cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver como estaba en un lugar vacia , era el mismo donde habia conocido a Shiro- "Sabes que entre tu sola , no podras ganarle , esa niña solamente podria ser detenida por alguien mas poderoso , admitámoslo….a pesar de su habilidad…..no eres rival ni para tu sensei cuando pelea seriamente, me pregunto que podras hacer?, despues de todo….si ella gana…..se llevara a tu querido hermano lejos nuevamenta , acaso eso quieres?"

-Akane volvia al mundo real abriendo los ojos poco a poco poniéndose de rodillas Flandre giro su rostro nuevamente con una mirada de cansancio , ella no estaba dispuesta a matarla , pero el deseo le sobraba mas que nada en ese momento-

-No dejare…..que te lo lleves….-Cuando poco a poco se iba levantando se notaba un leve palpitación , en ese momento pudo sentirla Flandre, algo estaba apunto de venir , pero extrañamente vio como un aura roja estaba formándose alrededor de Akane mientras la palpitación continuaba-

-"Asi es Akane-chan…..libera tu furia….libera tu verdadera naturaleza insana…..libera tu poder ante esa desgraciada" –Decia eufórica Shiro antes de reir esta vez parecia llena de gozo y alegría-

-No me importa quien seas….-El Aura parecia dividir la cola de su espalda poco a poco en dos, y luego poco a poco formar una nueva cola- Si buscas separarme de Nii-sama….-Al instante cuando se formo la cuarta cola , parecia que el aura roja estaba cambiando de tonalidad a una totalmente blanca , mientras ahora los cabellos carmesí balanceándose ante esa energía volando cabello a cabello , se tornaban totalmente blanco , al estar inclinada no se pudo ver , pero pudo notarse como unos leves colmillos empezaron a crecer en su boca , sus dedos ahora garras con aspecto humano eran tan afiladas que parecían que podian cortar lo que estuviera de frente-

-Por ultimo cuando levanto la mirada aunque oculta en la sombra lo que pudo ver Flandre , era un ojo color amarillo brillante como los de un felino , Flandre al sentir aquella presión asesina no pudo evitar cubrirse con su brazo , de donde habia salido ese poder , pero no tuvo tiempo cuando como una bestia desenfrenada , Akane ataco de frente a Flandre con un zarpazo aunque la rubia trato de detenerlo no pudo evitar retroceder-

-Te devorare…..pedazo a pedazo! –Esas palabras casi parecían un rugido de una bestia cuando una de las colas tomo de la pierna de la rubia jalándola con una fuerza increíble y desconocida , y la ahora peliblanca le diera una patada en el estomago con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarla hacerla arrastrar un poco el suelo , Flandre se recupero rapidamente terminando de retroceder un poco, pero vio como ahora dos esferas de energía se formaban en cada palma de la pelirroja totalmente roja y bastante inestable en términos de que podía estallar al primer contacto , la bestia femenina que era Akane , se lanzo con toda la intención de que le estallara en toda la cara a la Vampireza-

-Flandre puso sus garras frente a las esferas de chakra tratando de bloquearla con su energía propia logrando detenerla , pero el poder de la pelirroja era intenso haciéndola retroceder mientras Akane agrego estas palabras con una expresion de rabia y locura en su rostro-

-Te matare….FLANDRE SCARLET!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detras de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragon de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de spell card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella con dos alas una de hielo y otra de fuego-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se puede apreciar a Shiro totalmente encandenada pero con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro , mientras atrás de ella esta un Zorro totalmente blanco de nueve colas -

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veian a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por fin acabe este tan esperado capitulo! Que les parecio el capitulo de este Scarlet Uzumaki de HOY!?

-Se oye un grito de emoción del publico-

-Se cuando esperaron ver como Akane se violaba a Naruto , y yo igual , e aquí nuestra recompensa por tanto esperar, solo tuvimos que leer un acto completo uno que otro capitulo para verlo! Y aun nos falta mucho , algo me dice que pronto tendre que pasar esto a otro fic lo que continua porque imagínense una historia de mas de 200 letras, se sentiran intimidados de leerla

Bueno bueno como ven , Akane tiene una especie de seudo-bijuu que le permite liberar sus poderes y poder hacer frente a Flandre, a pesar de que ella sea buena no pasa del nivel de un Jounin , además que la pelea continuo bastante bien , además pudimos ver como tanto los hombres lideres (Me refiero a Minato , Zenjuro y Arcturus ) son unos borrachos que necesitan que sus mujeres los traigan a la realidad XDDD aunque siento algo de pena por ellos….NAH ESTOY DE COÑA ¡ xDDDD

-Por cierto al finalizar este asunto con Akane , va a venir otra Ova, que sera el protagonista alguien que tal vez olvidaron , pero a mi parecer ese personaje tiene futuro en mi fic , les dare una pista muy buena, era parte de la saga final de Red Moon , y no es Fate, el aun falta unos capitulos para que aparezca

Por otro asunto , pronto veremos como Akane libera mas de su energía tanto lastimándose a si misma como a todos los demás , y si que voy a disfrutar lastimando a Naruto un poco físicamente , jujujuju –Sonrisa malvada-

Naruto: Espera que!?

Bueno creo que este capitulo me quito las palabras , vamos al Adelanto!

Naruto: Oye dime que me va a pasar, dimelo maldito!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Narrador: Naruto-**

**-Realmente no entiendo nada!-**

**-Todo lo que esta pasando , no es mas que mi culpa!-**

**-No quiero que Akane o Flandre sean lastimados-**

**-Pero….-**

**-La siguiente vez: "Amor y Confrontacion" **

-Voy a detener esta pelea inútil!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno eso es todo, **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos, que ha entrado al mundo del Hentai…y porque demonios no me quede alla –Sali corriendo hacia el portal entrando en este y antes de que me perdiera en el fondo del portal grite- hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	10. Blood 6

-En medio del bosque hubo una gran explosión de energia resultado de una técnica abrumadora, en eso Flandre retrocedia a gran velocidad notándose humo por quemaduras en sus brazos , pero estaba algo golpeada cuando una ser con una aura blanca se le abalanzo , literalmente cuando la tacleo la empujo hacia atrás derribando todo lo que estaba detrás suyo , pero claramente estaba molesta , lo suficiente para dejar de estar a la defensiva rapidamente sus uñas se volvieron garras y llteralmente le hizo un corte profundo en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera y gimoteara de dolor la criatura antes conocida como Akane-

-Pèro cuando cayo en el suelo y volvió lentamente a ponerse de pie, el corte en su pecho se curo casi al instante , mientras al instante la peliblanca giro sobre si misma y sus colas se agrandaron lo suficiente para golpear a la rubia , ante el impacto inminente trato de bloquear pero la fuerza del ataque logro hacerla retroceder , despues de terminar el giro se puso en cuatro la peliblanca y se impulso como una bestia yendo contra su presa, llego frente a Flandre y no se detuvo cuando su mano entera le atravesó el pecho-

-Flandre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida , eso ya no podía limitarse, literalmente esa humana se habia vuelto un monstruo , un monstruo similar a los de Gensokyo , generando que ella apretara los dientes sin mostrar ninguna expresion mas que la de rabia y sujeto con ambas manos el brazo de la bestia , la rubia al instante sonrio de forma desquiciada , cuando repentinamente un vapor empezaba a salir del interior de la herida que hizo la peliblanca , al inicio eso confundio a la enloquecida zorra solo para ver que el vapor era señal que la sangre de la vampireza estaba hirviendo y estaba quemándole la piel , sorprendida trato de zafarse como pudo hasta que el aura que la rodeaba formo un brazo que literalmente creo al instante una esfera de chakra explosiva que iba hacia la rubia-

-La rubia decidio soltarla para esquivar aquel abrumador ataque incluso si lo recibia no la terminaría matando pero regenerarse tras una explosión como esa era sumamente molesto-

-Akane estaba mirando su mano como parte de la piel notaba señales de quemaduras graves, pero que lentamente volvieron a curarse a un ritmo rápido mientras vio como la herida en el pecho de la rubia poco a poco se cerraba curandola al instante , la Uzumaki estaba frustrada al igual que la rubia , claramente limitándose no iban a llegar a nada-

-La Scarlet no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro , se habia ido todo limitador que la hacia detenerse en ese momento-

-Tendre que pedirle disculpar a Naruto despues….-Dijo Flandre en un tono inusualmente serio mientras se clavo sus dedos en sus hombros haciéndose sangrar ante la mirada sorprendida de la peliroja pero sus dedos totalmente ensangretados se tornaron cristalinos , como si su sangre se volvieran metal y volvia sus garras ahora mas peligrosas de lo que ya eran antes- Ahora voy a matarte…..-Dijo Flandre con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro saliendo disparada contra la peliblanca-

-Ella no pudo detener el agarre de su cabeza a manos de la rubia que al instante la tiro al suelo con brutalidad y al instante la arrastro por el suelo como si fuera un simple saco que podía romper en cualquier momento con rapidez y bruscamente haciendo que el suelo lastimara a la peliblanca pero el aura de ella tomo de los pies a la rubia y luego de sus brazos deteniéndola liberando a la Uzumaki que ella con sus ojos brillando de un color amarillo exclamo-

-**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** –A diferencia de la anterior ves que hizo el Jutsu esta vez disparo de su boca una gigantesca llamarada que dio de lleno a la rubia , tratando de cocinarla viva pero Flandre liberándose de los brazos de chakra de Akane , la tomo del rostro deteniendo la llamarada solo quemándose la mano en el proceso por detenerla y haciendo que el calor la quemara un poco el rostro a la peliblanca pero ahí no acabo-

-Al instante una llamarada igual de potente mando volando hacia atrás a la peliblanca, la rubia no se detuvo ahí , cada vez que retrocedia la canosa ella trataba de atacarla destruyendo parte del suelo que se ve paraba , antes de plantarle una fuerte patada en el rostro haciendo que chocara contra un árbol , pero en vez de chocar la Uzumaki puso ambos pies para no solo resistir el choque contra el árbol si no los doblo para poder impulsarse nuevamente contra la rubia dándole un fuerte zarpazo pero fue detenida por la vampireza que la sujeto de su muñeca, Flandre trato de aprovechar clavar sus dedos en la Hermana de Naruto , pero ella de igual manera la sujeto de la muñeca-

-Ambas estaban deprendiendo aquella energia peligrosa , las manos de la rubia estaban empezando a tonarse rojas al rojo vivo demostrando que nuevamente controlaba su sangre para que hirviera tal cual fuego , pero la peliblanca no se inmuto mas el aura demoniaca de ella estaba haciendo que la piel que no estaba cubierta por la sangre de la rubia , estaba quemándose un poco-

-Ambas estaban peleando a muerte, debido al alto nivel de poder y regeneración que le daba la energia del Kyubi que tenia Akane , lograba mantener la pelea par y par contra la vampireza, hasta que finalmente de un cabezaso logro aturdirla antes de emprender vuelo lo bastante alto como para estar en medio del cielo mientras la rubia susurro las palabras siniestras mientras toda su figura ahora se tornaba negra con solos sus ojos brillando tales como rubís llenos de sangre, antes de lanzar un gran ráfaga de esferas de energia-

-Esta vez Akane solo se cubrió con su cola la cual desvio gran parte de las esferas de energia , aunque algunas pudieron perforar la capa de chakra dándole dolorosos impactos a la canosa , pero ahí , ella formaba entre sus manos una esfera de chakra concentrado muy parecido a su Rasengan solo que totalmente rojo antes de lanzarlo disparado contra la rubia al principio trato de esquivarlo pero al instante se expandio cuando estuvo lo mas cercano a ella logrando impactarla y ahí estalla con fuerza haciendo que la rubia al instante cayera pero rapidamente se recupero aterrizando bien en el suelo-

-La Demonio Enloquecida contra la Zorra Blanca , ambas estaban realmente parejas las heridas poco a poco sanaban por parte de la peliblanca como también por parte de la rubia, aunque ella no lo admitia , estaba poco a poco cansándose mientras la peliblanca aunque lucia golpeada su locura y su deseo de asesinarla estaba haciendo que ella pudiera ir contra ella , ella misma tenia que acabarla si no tarde o temprano…-

-Me has artado….-Al instante los cristales en las ramas que hacían por sus alas empezaron a brillar mientras sus ojos totalmente rojos nuevamente y declaro- Taboo…..-Al instante los critales emitían luz con tal fuerza que enceguecia, poco a poco se formaban varias esferas de energia del tamaño de arandanos rodeando a la vampiresa- Trampa de Arandanos…..-Al instante todas las esferas de energia salieron disparadas a un ritmo errático y una velocidad sorprendentes , para la peliblanca habia una forma de contestarle ante ese ataque , al instante sus cadenas siendo cuatro esta vez aparecieron pero se clavaron en el suelo y al instante abriendo su boca empezaron a reunirse pequeñas pelotas azules y rojas formando una pequeña pelota negra-

-Antes de que las esferas de energia fueran contra la peliblanca con la energia reunida, literal mordio la esfera negra metiéndola toda en su boca al instante al abrir nuevamente su boca , salio un poderoso rayo blanco que literalmente vaporizo todo el ataque de la vampiresa y no solo eso , La vampiresa no podía cubrirse tan rápido trato de defenderse creando un circulo magico , pero ni eso pudo defenderla solo logro reducir el impacto del ataque lo suficiente para que no hiciera el daño tan devastador como debería-

-Pero logro dañarla-

-Bijuudama…..Reducido…..-Murmuro Akane con boca saliéndole humo mientras otra cola de chakra crecia detrás de ella aumentando su poder al igual que su desenfreno-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amoyamo-LET'S GO OUT)  
(Gintama Enchousen Opening 1)

-A primera vista se ven varias fotos de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, terminando en una de Naruto junto con Flandre-

(Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka? Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka?)

-Se ve Flandre despertándose , luego abrazando uno de sus peluches rompiéndolo sin querer, luego arreglándose mal , siendo ayudada por Meling hasta que finalmente esta lista-

(Kisetsu wa meguri tokihanagarete)

-Ahora era Remilia quien se despertaba , arreglándose sola , ordenando a Sakuya , luego se ve sacando un muñeco de Naruto abrazandolo y luego cuando vio a la cámara disparaba a ella-

(Chikyuu wa mawaru me samenai)

-Se ve a Naruto en una de las calles de Konoha saludando a un civil , aunque sin sospechar era seguido por Cirno y Youmu que cuando pelearon el las tuvo que calmar y suspirando también se iba-

(Akumu no naka ni boku wo nokoshite)

-Cuando caminaba pasaba a su lado una cierta pelirroja que hizo que se sorprendiera y que volteara hacia atrás girando rapido-

("Ko no koe wo todoketai!")

-Pasa la escena a un Naruto niño al inicio de nuestra historia corriendo junto con Akane y unos niños de Konoha pareciendo jugar-

(Ano hi kawashita)

-Luego paso a Naruto en la batalla contra Antitesis , con Shinku en una mano , avanzándose entre los Yokai que se interponían en su camino para ir por Flandre-

(Yakusoku ga aru)

-Hasta que finalmente pasa al maduro apoyado en el Barandal en el monte de los Hokages observando tranquilamente la Aldea-

(Mada shiranai sekai de kimi wo mamoreru)

-Pasan a varios personajes desde Cirno pasando luego a su estado de fuego, siendo pateada por Meiling para luego ser alejada de la cámara por Sakuya, aunque veia desde lejos Patchouli suspirando y continuaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente-

(Tsuyoi jibun wo torimodosu mahou no kotobanara)

-Hasta que finalmente pasan a Arcturus con una ropa ridícula hawaikina , luego se ve a Youmu con un antifaz para dormir enojando a Remilia estaba siendo detenida por Koa para que no la matara hasta que Jiraiya junto con Zenjuro se veia espiando en unos baños termales solo para que estuvieran detrás de ellos una furiosa Tsurara , y asustados salieron huyendo de la ira de la Yuki-Onna-

(Koko ni aru HERE IN MY HEART)

-Se veian Inn y Raiser junto con otras cinco sombras diferentes detras de ellos , acercando la parte baja del rostro de Raiser que estaba sin su mascara , viendo un tatuaje del Clan Scarlet en su cuello-

(Kawaranai yume wo ,Shitsu ku shi tari shinai yo ,HEY! LET'S GO OUT!) 

-Naruto seguía viendo a Konoha antes de mirar su brazo vendado por su sangre vampirica , pensantivo antes de voltear y mirar que estaban tanto Flandre como los otros miembros del Clan a su espalda haciendo que sonriera-

(Kokoro no chizu ga shimeshita WAY OUT ,Massuguna michi ja tsumannai ,Tsumetai kono sekai wo kowashite ,Ai ni yuku LET'S GO OUT)

-Naruto iba a ir tranquilo hacia donde estaba el Clan , cuando Flandre se lanzo encima de el mordiendolo del cuello generando que la molestia de la mayoria de los miembros y la sorpresa de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blood 6

**Amor y Confrontacion**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El grupo de Naruto y miembros del Clan Scarlet , habian sentido la energia de Flandre cuando libero uno de sus hechizos , Naruto al sentir aquella energia poderosa temió por Akane pero su temor fue destruido al instante cuando otra energia incluso mas abrumadora que el hechizo de Flandre repentinamente apareció generando una poderosa explosión a tal punto que Naruto tuvo que cubrirse como pudo al igual que las otras miembros del Clan Scarlet ,para tratar de no salir volando por la onda expansiva-

-Que demonios es este poder! Es imposible que sea humano! –Dijo Remilia dando un aletazo lo suficiente fuerte para detener la onda expansiva pero seguía sorprendida- Ya veo porque de donde pertenecía esa segunda energia increíblemente alta , pero no entiendo como es que una humana puede tener tanto poder de fuego…

-"Es normal , tiene la mayoría de mi poder que ha permanecido sellado en ella durante años y años acumulándose…..no me sorprende eso…" –Lo dijo telepáticamente la pelinegra a todo el grupo seria , pero ella estaba preocupada , incluso cuando combatio contra ese Zorro blanco la supero y ella tiene casi todas sus colas recuperadas , como es posible que ella aun siguiera tuviera ese poder abrumador mas bien aun mas increíble que estuviera aumentando-

-Pero no era que Naruto , que te tenia a ti , se suponía que el era el único que tenia ese poder abrumador , en comparación con la pelirroja? –Dijo Meiling mirando serena hacia Naruto que aunque el pelinegro estaba sin habla tratando de pensar una opción lógica-

-No es del todo cierto….-Ahí todos los miembros del Clan Scarlet , se pusieron rapidamente en guardia al ver como aparecieron en tres explosiones humo , tres shinobis, el cual uno reconocio rapidamente el pelinegro-

-Kakashi-nii –Dijo Naruto sorprendido generando que el peligris solo lo mirara fijo , en otras condiciones el hubiera estado feliz de al menos encontrarse con su "hermanito" por ser hijo de su maestro , pero en esta clase de situación , solo podian pensar en lo peor-

-Cuando Mi maestro sello al Kyubi , dejo el alma en el cuerpo de Naruto para que el la mantuviera encarcelada , mientras todo el poder fue a parar hacia Akane , en un principio tenia varios sellos de supresión para que el chakra del Kyubi no la terminara matando al estar aumentando con la edad, pero de alguna forma el chakra del kyubi se fundio con el de ella…Tsunade-san según su análisis junto con los Hyuga vieron como aquel chakra demoniaco se fundio volviéndose un solo chakra junto con el de Akane –Explico el peligris serio- Ahora ella tiene todo ese poder….pero debería estar sellado…..

-"Parece que el sello de los Uzumaki no es tan indetenible" –Fue una voz que sorprendio a los tres shinobis , generando que la pelirosada y la pelimorado miraran como podian alrededor tratando de ver quien lo dijo pero Kakashi por puro instinto se quedo mirando al ExRubio- "Si soy el alma del Kyubi, en otras palabras, yo soy la verdadera Biju que ataco alguna vez esta pudrita aldea….les estoy hablando desde el interior del sonso de Naruto" –Eso hizo que el pelinegro pusiera una expresion de enojo contra ella-

-Se comunica telepáticamente como un Yamanaka….-Dijo Sakura sorprendida- Acaso también lees pensamientos? –Exagero poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza-

-"No tengo que esforzarme para leer los pensamientos de una desecerebrada" –Dijo Kurama bruscamente generando que la pelirosa se enojara al instante, pero fue detenida por su Madre-

-No es momento para pelear entre nosotros , tenemos una situación , la energia poco a poco se va liberando…..pero se supone que si la conciencia del kyubi sigue en Naruto , que es lo que esta haciendo que Akane este emitiendo toda esta energia –Se pregunto Anko , el propio Clan Scarlet ante ese razonamiento trataron de hacer una respuesta-

-Ella trato de mantenerse en control todo este tiempo , manejando el chakra del Kyubi que ahora recorre por cada una de sus venas tratando de mantenerlo con una voluntad, todo esa malicia , todo ese instinto asesino lo ha cargado durante todo este tiempo y se habia mantenido….pero algo….logro romper toda su concentración….-Dijo Kakashi, el sabia eso de Minato ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba algo por el estilo , fue una vez que Naruto fue insultado , ella casi mata al pobre desgraciado y se requirió esfuerzo en detenerla pero…..ahi giro su ojo bueno hacia Naruto- Tu sabes bien que es lo que repentinamente la altero totalmente?

-Kakashi tu….-Naruto abrio los ojos sorprendido-

-No estuve cuidándolos durante años hasta que desapareciste sin conocerlos del todo , se muy bien lo que ella tiene en la cabeza, en cierto punto es enfermizo…-Dijo suspirando pesadamente, aunque gracias a ello , el y Jiraiya habían escrito una historia que se hizo popular en el Icha Icha Paradise- Fuiste tu lo que termino llevándola al punto de quiebre Naruto….

-Como te atreves a decirle a Naruto-sama eso? –Dijo Youmu apunto de desenvainar su Katana pero ahí Naruto la detuvo-

-Tiene razon…-Dijo sereno, el pelinegro- Yo soy el que termino haciendo que todo terminara…no me di cuenta del daño que le hice a personas como ella…..y finalmente esta es la consecuencia….-Dijo Naruto sereno y sumamente pensativo , su cabeza le dolia pero finalmente empezo a comprender un poco- Hay alguna forma de detenerla?

-Eso déjanoslo a nosotras…-Dijo Sakura sonriendo- Nosotros las mantendremos ocupadas mientras Kushina-sama viene y nos ayuda con el sellado…..

-Espera ahí , esa chica no me importa si es la hermana de Naruto ataco a mi hermana menor con toda la intención de matarla , por ello esto también es un asunto de nuestro Clan –Dijo Remilia volando hacia frente de la pelirosado que a pesar de lo temible que era la vampireza ella no retrocedio-

-Pues me vale un comino , es mi mejor amiga y no planeo dejar que la maten ustedes , seudo-murcielago –Al instante todos temieron por el bienes estar de la pelirosado que solo genero que la peliazul sonriera algo divertida-

-No esta mal para una Mortal….Cirno , Meiling , Ayudenlas para mantener inmóvil a esa desgraciada…-Dijo haciendo que tanto la hada como la artista marcial se sorprendieran pero asintieron y ambas desaparecieron junto con las Mitarashi- No me caen en lo mas minimo bien humanos , pero ahora debemos unir fuerzas al menos hasta que llegue la mujer de la que hablan , me imagino que es importante…

-Kakashi respondio- Es la madre de Naruto….-Al instante Remilia se congelo y el peligris desapareció para ayudar a los demas , Sakuya, Patchouli y Youmu fueron a donde se sentia el Youki de Flandre esperando poder detenerla , ya que ella podria decirse que no estaba del mejor humor , Remilia estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos al conocer a la madre de su prometido , pero al instante vio como el pelinegro estaba inmóvil-

-"Compañero que te sucede?" –Menciono Shinku un tanto preocupado-

-"Naruto que te pasa?" –Pregunto Kurama al ver la expresion de impotencia de Naruto , estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, si culpo a sus padres por todo la ignorancia que le dio el pueblo , culpo a su hermana por su propia envidia y lastimo a personas que lo querían sin darse cuenta , todo por el puro egoísmo y no se dio cuenta de que graves son los daños, penso y penso , pero no se le ocurria nada , en especial por lo que hizo con Akane , como podria mirar a Flandre ahora-

-Pero ahí la mano de Remilia llego frente a el y le dio una fuerte bofetada sacándolo de su mente-

-Remilia? –Pregunto Naruto mirando a la peliazul sorprendido mientras ella lo miro sereno-

-Naruto , puedo apostar todo mi tesoro al saber lo que estabas pensando….no lo vuelvas a hacer….-Dijo Remilia cruzando sus brazos frente al aun sorprendido pelinegro- Si , tu cometiste un error que hizo sufrir a muchos , pero incluso cuando cometiste ese error y viniste a Gensokyo hiciste cosas maravillosas , creciendo tanto tu como todos nosotros…..nos vuelvas a lamentar haber tomado aquella decisión…porque si no…..me enojare mucho contigo….porque eso quiere decir….que lamentaste habernos conocido –Dijo sonrojada mirando a otra dirección , ante el Naruto aun sorprendido pero ahí el pelinegro sonrio-

-Sin previo aviso abrazo a la peliazul dejándola mas sonrojada de lo que estaba y cuando estuvo cerca , le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de retroceder-

-Gracias Remilia…me aclaraste la mente….ahora debo detener a Flandre! –Dijo Naruto mas animado antes de saltar de la rama y desaparecer entre los Arboles , Remilia no pudo evitar quedar sonrojada y tocarse la mejilla un poco, antes de sonreír , realmente era un tonto cabeza hueca su prometido…pero era su tonto cabeza hueca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A diferencia del Grupo Scarlet-Konoha , Flandre no estaba muy bien que digamos a diferencia de lo que pensaban , la rubia estaba herida siendo sujetada por una mano gigante de chakra a pesar de haberse librado de múltiples ataques , el ultimo ataque devastador que la peliblanca le dio la daño bastante y la debilito lo suficiente físicamente como para que se concentrara en regenerarse, aunque tratara de mover el eje de ella , no podía mantenerlo por mucho por la fiereza del ataque de la peliblanca-

-Debo admitirlo….me has dado pelea Bruja….-Dijo Akane con una sonrisa leve en su rostro- He soñado tantas veces….con hacerte sufrir lo suficiente, quería dejarte medio muerta….para mostrarte mi amor por mi hermano frente tuyo , ver tu cara llena de tristeza y lagrimas, pero lamentablemente no podrá hacerlo….

-Enferma! –Dijo Flandre antes de que la garra de chakra la apretara mas rompiendo lentamente los huesos de la vampiresa-

-Tal vez lo sea….-Murmuro sonriendo poco a poco ampliamente- Pero…..no me interesa eso…..me interésa el futuro con Nii-sama…..y tu…..no estas en el! –Al instante azoto a la rubia en el suelo antes de poco a poco reunir energia al frente de su boca estaba dispuesta generar el mas poderoso disparo que tenia mientras las seis colas ahora mas materiales que de chakra se movían en su espalda , ella poco a poco su apariencia habia cambiado a ser mas salvaje pero seguía siendo humana con rasgos de zorro- Adios…..Flandre Scarlet…no te preocupes…..cuidare….muy bien a Naruto…..con muchooooo amor…-Dijo de forma burlona-

-Pero ahí antes de que pudiera meter la esfera de chakra en su boca al instante alguien paso al frente suyo, era Meiling-

-Lo siento…pero….no dejare que lastimes a mi protegida! **Shuāng hǔ fāng** (Doble Colmillo de Tigre) –Al instante reuniendo Youki suficiente en sus dos puños le dio un fuerte impacto en el estomago a la Jinchurinki haciendola retroceder lo suficiente a pesar de que sus puños salía humo demostrando que el aura de la Canosa la quemo un poco pero cuando la Uzumaki se iba a lanzar contra la pelirroja cuando repentinamente sus pies estaban congelados en el suelo-

-No tan rápido….Cirno ahora te hara pagar por lo de esa Noche! –Al instante esferas de hielo iban contra Akane cuando entraban en contacto con la canosa congelaban toda la piel de ella , en un principio Cirno sonrio confiada cuando vio congelar la mayoría del cuerpo de la Uzumaki , antes de que el hielo repentinamente empezaba a agrietarse por la poderosa capa de energia que tenia Akane empezaba a derretir todo el hielo hasta que finalmente lo rompio sorprendiendo a la hada- Mi hielo con Youki….

-Las matare! –Grito Akane mientras una de sus colas iba contra Cirno , pero fue detenida por Meiling aunque el impacto de esta logro hacerla retroceder poco a poco y parecia que estaba haciendo que se esforzara-

-Es fuerte….-Murmuro Meiling soportando el ataque de la cola de chakra de la Uzumaki pero cuando las demas colas apuntaron para ir contra la Peliroja Peleadora repentinamente varias serpientes de piel morada con tonos negros rodearon todo el cuerpo de Akane sujetandola y al instante esas serpiente se volvieron pesadas cadenas negras-

-Akane esto ya es mas que pasarse….Acaba con esta tontería de una buena vez –Dijo Anko llegando al lado de la Hada de Hielo y la Peleadora- Gracias por haberla distraído perdón por tardar por el golpe….

-No te preocupes….-Meiling soltando la cola de Chakra antes sobarse justo donde la cola le habia golpeado , pero Akane no lucia el no mas minimo contenta , lucia furiosa, muy furiosa, Sakura al ver a su compañera en ese estado no pudo evitar preocuparse y cuando se acerco entonces la Uzumaki hablo-

-Anko…..Sakura…..Alejense de aquí….o no me dejaran mas remedio que matarlas a ustedes también….-No sonaba en broma aquella declaración se pudo notar como sus colas se movían tratando de liberarse de las cadenas pero las cadenas hechas de serpientes de chakra eran lo suficiente pesadas para mantenerlas ahí-

-Akane detente no lograras nada si sigues asi…..-Dijo Sakura pero Akane solo empezo a reir-

-Que no lograre nada….esa bruja volverá llevarse a Nii-sama…esa Bruja volverá a llevarse a la persona que mas amo….y tu dices que no lograre nada! –Al instante una gran cantidad de chakra estaba poco a poco levantando las cadenas lo suficiente como para empezar a apartarlas sorprendiendo a Anko ya que era un jutsu poderoso- Tu no actuarias asi si se tratara de Sasuke…..tu mas bien lo perseguirías hasta el final del mundo…eso mismo hago , solo protejo mi amor…..solamente lo protejo de todo mal , asi tenga que matar a todos en esta Aldea en este mundo de ser necesarios! –Sus ojos brillaban de salvajismo mientras una séptima cola empezo a emerger materializándose y dando un movimiento brusco rompiendo las cadenas haciendo que todos cerca se cubrieran al instante –

-Akane se habia lanzando contra la pelirosado que cuando la miro en vez de apartarse, solo cerro los ojos un momento-

-Lo siento Akane….me Obligaste a hacer esto…-Al instante la pelirosado desapareció de la vista de la peliblanca solo para que repentinamente una poderosa patada le diera en un costando mandándola a volar , sorprendiendo tanto a Meiling como Cirno el repentino aumento en el poder de la Haruno , mientras lentamente en la piel de la chica de cabellos rosados , empezaban a crecer miles de líneas negras hasta que cubrieron totalmente su cuerpo , ahí todo su cuerpo empezo a tonarse de un tono morado mientras su cabello se oscurecio tornándose totalmente negro purpura , su piel parecia ahora mas de reptil por estar compuesta por escamas moradas, mientras sus manos eran ahora garras afiladas , sus ojos se rasgaron no como un felino si no como un reptil mientras todos sus dientes se volvieron colmillos hasta acabar de su espalda empezaba a crecer una cola de lagarto , ella parecia mas una reptil humanoide que lo que era antes-

-Que diablos le paso? –Pregunto Meiling sorprendida-

-Es parte de nuestra técnica secreta…Akane no es la única con energia monstruosa….-Dijo Anko mientras ella también lentamente empezaba extenderse un tatuaje desde su cuello demostrando que también iba a presentar una transformación parecida-

-Akane lentamente usaba sus manos como patas delanteras ahora moviéndose como un animal cuadrúpedo-

-Cirno no se quedara atrás….ahora….por haber besado a Naruto…-Al instante su cabello empezaba a tonarse rojo al igual que sus ojos mientras sus alas poco a poco se agrietaban notándose que estaba pasando de Temperatura a Frio a Caliente- Cirno….te incinerara por haber besado a Naruto antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo! –Al instante todo el aire alrededor de Cirno empezo a hervir por el calor-

-Meiling no pudo evitar sonreír pero a diferencia de su sonrisa natural , su sonrisa estaba compuesta por colmillos como Sakura mientras sus ojos se afilaron como Reptil , sus manos poco a poco se retorcían volviéndose Garras-

-Una Dragona, Una Serpiente , Una Reptil diferente y un Hada del Calor , contra una Zorra poderosa-

-Mientras con Flandre era alejada debido a la velocidad de Sakuya , mientras Youmu se mantenia en guardia observando la pelea , Patchouli al instante formo runas de curación para empezar lentamente a regenerar las heridas de la vampiresa rubia-

-Me sorprende que ella haya podido resistir tanto castigo por ella –Dijo Kakashi mirando a Flandre lo herida que estaba y que finalmente habia quedado insconciente ante el ultimo ataque de Akane, pero eso solo genero discordia en el grupo Scarlet-

-Esto no esta bien…..si pudo hacerle daño de tal forma que termino insconciente…..eso quiere decir que ellas solo es cuestión de tiempo a que sean vencidas, Flandre no es ninguna debilucha como para quedar insconciente por cualquiera –Dijo Patchouli concentrada mientras curaba lentamente a la rubia como podía , no era su especialidad y Sakuya estaba ayudando a vendar las partes heridas con mas gravedad de la vampiresa , pero sin duda ambas estaban haciendo lo posible llegando al nivel de Eirin aunque necesitaban una medico en ese momento que supiera hacer lo que hacia-

-Al instante una explosión se oyó cerca notándose volar a Meiling golpeada que aunque pudo aterrizar bien estaba respirando agitada-

-Que acaso nunca se cansa ella? –Pregunto Meiling respirando algo agitada- Es mucho mas difícil que cuando me enfrente a Homura….-Dijo vio como tanto Sakura transformada retrocedio al igual que ella , al igual que Cirno y lo que parecia ser Anko, pero poco se acercaba una bestia meneando ahora Ocho colas detrás de ella mostrando su temible poder-

-La peliblanca se encontraba con una mirada de total locura cuando miro a la rubia en el suelo y ahí sonrio malévolamente cuando abrio la boca nuevamente reuniendo cierta cantidad de energia , todos al sentir aquella cantidad de poder empezaron a estar alerta , que poco a poco se comprimia lo suficiente hasta llegar al tamaño de una píldora que se introdujo dentro de la boca de Akane , al instante cuando la mordio dentro de su boca estaba apunto de disparar, pero Patchouli paso adelante creando varias barreras delante de ella rapidamente-

**-Bijuudama**…..-Fue lo que volvió a recitar pero sin contenerse en lo mas minimo esta vez disparo de su boca un gran rayo de energia que iba atravesaba los muros de Patchouli siendo el ultimo el que si resistia la potencia de su ataque pero ante el esfuerzo sorprendente logro soportar el impacto del rayo lo suficiente para reducir parte de su poder , pero no pudo con todo terminando recibiendo parte de la explosión de poder-

-Patchouli se encontraba quemada en varias partes de su cuerpo, Akane gruño como bestia por la frustración cuando iba nuevamente contra ellas, pero esta vez tuvo que retroceder apenas dio el primer salto hacia adelante cuando múltiples cuchillos, levanto la vista al ver que se trataba de la mujer de cabellos plateados-

-Todos….buscan alejarme de Nii-sama…los matare….LOS MATARE! –Grito mientras pero llegando justo en frente de sus ojos se congelo al instante-

-Vio como aterrizo el pelinegro frente a ella con una mirada decidida-

\- Voy a detener esta pelea inútil! –Fue lo que exclamo Naruto seriamente con Shinku en su mano empuñándolo-

-Nii-sama…..-Miro como si se trata de una ilusión o algo parecido- Que haces aquí? No ves que estoy ocupada liberándote de esas brujas? –Dijo Akane repentinamente cambiando toda la ira y su furia por una actitud mas…sumisa y tranquila sorprendiendo a todos-

-"Esta chica si que esta enferma…." –Pensaba Anko indiferente-

-"Comprenderia cualquier chico…incluso chicas….pero su hermano….eso es enfermizo….pero en cierto punto es también romántico" –Pensaba Sakura aunque golpeada no pudo evitar pensar en ello parecia que tan solo esa reacción quito toda la seriedad , incluso las miembros del clan Scarlet no pudieron evitar dedicar miradas asesinas hacia el pelinegro notando que todo el problema eran cuestión de celos-

-"Si salimos de esta , estas muerto compañero" –Dijo a la mente de Naruto la espada de Madera, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso con las miradas que tenían las chicas hacia el, habia llegado con una entrada tan genial y ahora estaba sintiendo como la ponían la cuerda al cuello , pero no estaba ahí para eso-

-Akane…..debes terminar con esto , no tienes que pelear por todo esto , fui con ellos por elección propia –Dijo Naruto sereno- No me hechizaron ni nada , deten en este momento toda esta lucha inútil….

-No comprendo lo que dices , Nii-sama….-Fue lo que dijo en un tono comprensivo- Se ve que esas brujas te han dominado tu mente haciendo que no estes a favor de lo que hago , se ve igualmente con Anko-san , Sakura-chan y Kakashi-nii , lamentablemente , tendre que matarlos porque buscan alejarte de mi, a mi también….

-Akane basta!...-Fue lo que dijo Naruto-

-Nii-sama, tan solo vuelve a la casa…..pronto volveremos a estar juntos…sin que nadie mas nos moleste….-Dijo la peliblanca apunto de dar un paso hacia adelante , pero al frente paso un corte de viento salido de la espada del pelinegro sorprendiéndola , al instante Naruto se puso en guardia-

-Dije que terminaría esta inútil pelea…y planeo hacerlo sin importar que…..Akane….a pesar de que seas mi hermana…...no planeo permitir que lastimes a todos los que quiero…..al Clan al que ahora pertenezco ni a nadie mas….asi tenga que pelear contigo….-Dijo Naruto sin cambiar su opinión, pero estaba furioso también por lo que le habia hecho a Flandre-

-Pero si solo trato de liberarte de esa bruja….porque estas siendo cruel conmigo!? Solo quiero que me ames….Solo quiero que me ames a mi! ES MUCHO PEDIR….ES MUCHO PEDIR…..QUE TE QUEDES….QUE NADIE TE ALEJE! –Ahí cambio su tono amoroso a uno triste y desesperado- SOLO AMAME , SOLO ESO DESEO , ES MUCHO PEDIR!

-Lo siento Akane….-Murmuro Naruto , Akane parecia al punto de quebrarse al predecir lo que iba a decir , estaba negando con la cabeza y puso las manos en sus orejas como niña asustada tratando de negarse al mundo pero las palabras llegaron tan claro como el agua- Pero…..yo amo a Flandre….eso jamás cambiara y no podras cambiar por nada del mundo…

-Eso hizo que repentinamente todo el poder de Akane parecia disminuir mientras ella estaba en su estado de Shock , por un momento penso que las palabras de Naruto la habían logrado detener , Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ella , despues de todo , era un duro mal de amores, pero todo cambio cuando las colas volvieron a adquirir brillo parecían estar mas materializadas mientras la peliblanca dejo de taparse las orejas cuando su mirada ahora no reflejaba nada mas que Locura-

-Nii-sama…te han devorado tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu alma…es un hecho terrible….te han vuelto un cascaron vacio….ya no puedo devolverte a lo que eras ya, incluso cambiaste de apariencia…Nii-sama…..te amo mucho….como para dejarte en ese estado…-Al instante las colas se movieron tan rápido que el pelinegro se sorprendio logro desviarlas con su espada, pero una logro atar su pie , cuando el iba a tratar de cortarla con Shinku su brazo con el que sujetaba su espada fue sujetado por otra cola y asi fueron su otro brazo y pierna restantes- Lo siento mucho…..-Murmuro acariciándole la mejilla y cortándola ligeramente con una de sus uñas- Pero….para poder liberarte del embrujo…..te matare…..Nii-sama….es por tu bien…

-Akane….-Naruto se encontraba acorralado las miembros del Clan Scarlet iban ir a auxiliarlo pero por ni siquiera parar el tiempo para Sakuya iba a ser suficiente para salvar a Naruto de la muerte inminente-

-Adios Nii-sama….prometo que buscare todas las maneras para traerte de nuevo a la vida….y volver a estar juntos –La locura habia adquirido totalmente la mente de Akane , estaba apunto de atravesar con su garra el pecho del Naruto para arrancarle el corazón , si ella no podía tenerlo nadie mas lo tendría hasta que finalmente una rayo de energia poderoso le dio haciendo que sus colas se aflojaran pero ese no fue el ultimo múltiples rayos le dieron al instante a la Zorra mientras unas cadenas envolvieron repentinamente a la Uzumaki-

-Esas cadenas a diferencia de las de la Mitarashi estaban brillando con un tono azulado-

-Veo que les ha causado problemas….-Dijo Remilia aterrizando lentamente mientras otra silueta la acompañaba, era una mujer madura con un traje clásico de un Shinobi , de cabellos rojos y ojos violeta con sus cadenas envolviendo totalmente a su hija , si su hija , ella era Kushina Uzumaki-

-Oka-san!/Kushina-san/sama….-Fueron lo que dijeron Naruto , Kakashi , Anko y Sakura al mismo tiempo-

-Akane se retorcia entre esas cadenas tratando de liberarse, pero esta vez las cadenas parecían estar con vida propia y apretándose mas contra la zorra incluyendo las 8 colas , Kushina se encontraba sorprendida por lo grave que estaba era el problema lamentablemente Minato seguía insconciente por lo cual debía encargarse ella misma de limitar a su hija –

-Detente, no quiero lastimarte, pero si sigues aumentando de poder dejaras que eso te controle y lastimes a los demas –Dijo Kushina aunque muy internamente estaba perturbada ya que pudo escuchar las palabras anteriores de su hija, cuando casi mata a Naruto , pero sinceramente nunca penso que esa clase de obsesion atormentara a su hija-

-Madre…tu debes comprender…..debemos matar a Nii-sama…..esta siendo controlada por aquella bruja...si no lo liberamos va a estar sufriendo toda su vida acaso quieres eso mama? Acaso odias a Nii-sama? Por eso fue que hicieron que se fuera!? –Estaba totalmente enloquecida y empezando a sacar conclusiones propias que ni las palabras de su madre pudieron devolverla a la realidad, Remilia no pudo evitar mirar a Akane con enojo pero con cierta curiosidad ya que le recordó un poco a Flandre cuando se libero hace algún tiempo, ella misma tuvo que medio matarla para volver a meterla en la mansión y dejo lastimadas a la mayoría incluyendo a ella misma-

-Dime que sabes como detener a esta loca? –Dijo Remilia a la madre de su prometido mientras la Uzumaki Mayor empezaba a hacer varios sellos de manos enviando su chakra para empezar a sellar el chakra del Kyubi que estaba rodeando a Akane , pero en eso las propias cadenas de Kushina se estaban tornando blancas demostrando que Akane luchaba para mantener el control de chakra de su madre, pero Kushina no iba a ser fácil despues de todo , no fue la anterior recipiente del Kyubi por nada continuo resistiendo las cargas del chakra de su hija por medio de sus cadenas-

-Por un demonio , no me deja entrar en ella…..-Dijo Kushina- No puedo tocar el sello…y con la intensidad del chakra no podre sellarlo, ella definitivamente esta haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse asi , es como si otra conciencia la estuviera ayudando a mantener el chakra –Dijo Kushina forzada mientras emitia mas de su chakra a través de su cadena que hacia retroceder lentamente el chakra blanco de su hija pero poco a poco nuevamente este avanzaba-

-Entonces no queda mas remedio….-Al instante Remilia junto sus manos al separarlas hizo aparecer su lanza , Gugnir lista para su uso- Tendremos que eliminarla mientras usted la mantiene –Dijo tomando su lanza , empezaba a cargarla de energia-

-Remilia –Naruto se interpuso- No hay otra manera?...No hay otra manera de detenerla….-Dijo Naruto haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara fríamente-

-Mira a tu alrededor , si no la detengo ahora que esta débil , ella terminara matándonos a todos….incluyendote , es un riesgo para ti , para mi y para todo ser vivo a su alrededor, no queda nada mas que esa locura llevada de la mano con todo ese oscuro poder demoniaco , es mejor detenerla incluso pensé en toda posibilidad junto con tu madre…..y no hay manera en que podamos detenerla sin que terminemos matándola…..-Dijo Remilia seria notándose que no estaba mintiendo , ni siquiera con todo el enojo que cargaba al saber lo que hizo la peliblanca con su prometido , era suficiente para hacer que quiera matarla , pero pensando en alguna forma de detenerla sin terminar matándola solo llevaría a un resultado mas o menos parecido a Flandre, osea que ella terminara noqueandola a ella y matando al resto-

-Naruto se encontraba frustrado , ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Akane iba a matarlo , ni siquiera pudo detener la pelea quedando Flandre insconciente y las demas golpeadas , realmente estaba siendo un inútil en ese momento-

-"No te menosprecies Naruto…. Hay una forma y es una de las únicas pero con pocas posiblidades de éxito" –Dijo Kurama repentinamente a la mente de Remilia , Kushina y Naruto sorprendiendo a la pelirroja al darse cuenta de quien era la voz , ya que ella pudo oírla varias veces cuando era Jinchurinki pero por el momento prefirió mantener inmóvil a su hija- "Esa chica tiene gran parte de mi ser en ella y a pesar que se fundio con ella volviéndola la monstruo que es, todavía es parte de mi"

-Y eso quiere decir? –Dijo Remilia impaciente-

-"Hay una posibilidad que tanto Naruto como yo podamos entrar dentro de la cabeza de Akane, si queda algo de cordura en el interior de la cabeza de esa loca , Naruto puede ir a dentro y sacarla , tal vez asi solo tal vez , pòdamos darle un instante para que Kushina pueda sellar el poder desbordado…"-Dijo Kurama a pesar de no agradarle la idea de ayudar a Akane , no quería ver sufrir a Naruto por ella-

-Es un buen plan –Dijo Kushina concentrada en su trabajo pero sonriendo , pero Remilia no lucia convencida-

-Hay un contratiempo verdad? –Pregunto la vampiresa haciendo que la Kitsune quedara unos momentos calladas antes de que volviera a hablar-

-"Dentro de la mente de Akane , seria mucho mas peligroso que estar frente a frente como ahora , en especial por esa "cosa" parecida a mi dentro de ella , no estoy seguro si la mente de Naruto pueda soportarla , incluso si lo ayudo no estoy segura si podre detenerla de hacerle algún daño" –Explico Kurama generando el disgusto de tanto la vampiresa como la madre de los Uzumaki-

-Naruto en ese momento estaba decidido a continuar pero fue detenido por la lanza justo en frente de el-

-Consideralo, Naruto , no quiero que termines muriendo por culpa de esa de alla , casi te mato , casi mata a Flandre y esta tratando de matarnos a todos nosotros , vale la pena si quiera que busques salvarla –Dijo Remilia serena pero ahí Naruto la miro-

-Lo que ella esta pasando ahora , es mi culpa…..por eso….minimo debo intentarlo….debo intentar salvarla sin importar cual sea el riesgo –Dijo determinado generando un suspiro profundo en la peliazul-

-Te dejare que vayas…..pero si veo que empieza a lastimarte….no dudare en empalarla….-Contesto seria Remilia haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera , tenia que intentarlo y lograrlo sea como sea-

-"Vale , por tu mano en la cadena que conecta a Kushina y Akane , será la manera mas rápida y efectiva para meterte en la cabeza de la loca incestuosa" –Dijo Kurama haciendo que un goton pasara por la cabeza de Naruto al oír como llamo a su hermana….a pesar de que tiene razon en ello, puso su mano en la cadena de chakra de su madre- "Ahora empieza a envíar tu chakra a diferencia del de Kushina no vas a chocar con el de Akane si no va a introducir tu conciencia en ella , mejor prepárate , va a ser un viaje algo agitado"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al instante apretó la cadena enviando su energia a través de ella y al instante sus ojos dejaron de mirar todo el exterior , lo que pudo apreciar fue que estaba cayendo en una especie de abismo negro sorprendiéndolo al instante-

-WAAAAAA QUE ES ESTO!? –Grito sorprendido Naruto tratando de estabilizarse en plena caída solo para ver frente a el a la pelinegra de Kurama quita con los brazos cruzados cayendo con la cabeza en dirección al suelo-

-Estamos por la cadena…..en un momento pasaremos a la conciencia de Akane , te sugiero mantenerse como si fueras a caer de cabeza…..-Dijo Kurama aconsejando rapidamente al ExRubio pero el no pudo ya que estaba en pánico por la caída y poco a poco pasaron un tiempo cayendo por aquel sendero oscuro cuando repentinamente todo quedo iluminado de un blanco total , Kurama aterrizo en el suelo tranquilamente mientras Naruto que habia logrado mantenerse opuesto a Kurama habia caído de cabeza en aquel suelo-

-Itte! Pero si yo estaba con la cabeza arriba….o abajo? –Se pregunto ahora confuso pelinegro-

-Parece que llegamos a la mente de Akane…-Fue lo que dijo la Kyubi pero miraron era un lugar muy parecido a Konoha , casi idéntico solo que todo , su gente , los edificios hasta el propio monte de los Hokages estaba de un color blanco- Naruto no te separes de mi…..este lugar puede ser peligroso….

-Vaya…..este lugar tiene un gran parecido a la Aldea….-Pero cuando hablo todos las siluetas parecidas a personas lo miraron cada uno tenia ojos y bocas de color amarillo- Parece a que ellos no les caemos del todo bien –Dijo Naruto algo nervioso retrocediendo un poco mientras Kurama se puso en frente mostrando sus colas, haciendo que las "personas" retrocedieran ante la intensidad del Youki de la Kitsune- Parece que ellos no vienen atacar….solo a alertar…CUIDADO! –Grito al instante empujando con una de sus colas a Naruto a un lado y mientras otras 8 bloquearon un poderoso rayo de energia que hizo retroceder a la Kitsune rapidamente- Tsk llego la muy perra….

-Al instante se ve a Shiro sonriendo sentanda en uno de los techos , mirando con una sonrisa desquiciada a ambos intrusos en la mente-

-Hola hola "Onee-chan" te gusta la vista? Y veo que trajiste a un amigo? Estoy seguro que Akane hara muy feliz encontrarlo aquí….-Dijo Shiro sonriente generando que Kurama solo mostrara sus colmillos en furia pero Naruto se le adelanto al hablar-

-Donde esta Akane!? –Grito Naruto generando que Shiro sonriera burlon-

-Asi que tu eres Naruto , supongo que es un placer conocerte cara a cara despues de todo…..tu eres la razon por la cual lentamente Akane y yo nos fusionemos….deberia agradecértelo….-Dijo Shiro sonriente como si fuera algo amigable-

-Fusionarse? –Pregunto Naruto , la peliblanca salto del edificio aterrizando justo delante del pelinegro sorprendiéndolo y justo cuando iba a tocar la punta de la nariz de el con su dedo , una cola le atravesó el estomago a la peliblanca tirándola contra una de las casas-

-Atrevete a tocarlo y me aseguro que no quede nada de ti esta vez….-Dijo Kurama enfurecida-

-No era que la anterior lucha yo te gane a ti, Onee-chan? –Dijo Shiro burlona antes de volver dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto- Bueno bueno, veras…..Hay algo que tanto tu , como tu padre, como tu madre, como la propia Akane ignoro…yo no soy simple poder agrupado….-Dijo Shiro calmadamente mientras se quitaba lentamente la cola de la Kyubi de su estomago mientras poco a poco ella se regeneraba como si nada- Yo soy al igual que Onee-chan , una Bijuu , o al menos parte de uno antes de lo que soy ahora….

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto Naruto , Kurama se mostro serena y en guardia contra la zorra blanca-

-Veras en un principio…La Gran Kitsune y Bijuu de Nueve Colas , Kurama , fuimos divididas en dos , una era solo poder contenido de cada una de las colas , siendo parte de la energia Ying de la Bijuu y el otro siendo el Alma que te fue dada a ti Naruto….-Dijo Shiro sonriente- Pero tu padre ignora algo…..aunque sea solo la parte Ying de lo que era el Kyubi….sigo teniendo una parte de su alma….a diferencia de Onee-chan , que no hubiera sobrevivido si no te hubieras ido , yo si ya que contenia todas las colas , pero a primera vista eso no funcionaria si la mente de mi carcelera era serena , firme y fuerte…..simplemente me reduciría a poder puro….-Explico Shiro tranquilamente , mientras tres de sus colas se movieron con rapidez apuntando a distintos lados , disparando flamas blancas contra los dos Intrusos , al instante Kurama disparo sus propias flamas pero fueron consumidas por la de pelaje blanco-

-En otras palabras…..yo tenia algo de poder con toda mi alma , y tu todo mi poder con un fragmento de mi alma…-Dijo Kurama aclarándole todo a Naruto-

-Pero eso no fue lo que tarde o temprano me materializo…..Lo que hizo fue el puro amor de Akane que te tiene…..toda la ira que guardio durante años ante esa chica Flandre Scarlet , todo ese impuro amor lleno de perversión , toda esa locura guardada año tras año tras año…no era mas que festin de sentimientos negativos , con el tiempo yo he podido absorberlos….y poco a poco materializarme como lo que soy…..lentamente me he completado dentro de ella, pero claramente no podía pasar al plano material siendo solo energia….hasta que mi propia respuesta….llego sola contigo….-Dijo Shiro sonriendo ahora mas desquiciada- Tu eras la ultima bala que falto para quebrantar la fortaleza de mente que tenia Akane , al instante cada una de las emociones que tenia guardada fueron estallando a un nivel sorprendente y hermoso….-Al instante puso una expresion lujuriosa demostrando exitacion aunque para Kurama y Naruto solo provoco nerviosismo- Todo esa oscuridad….es mas que suficiente para que aumente mi influencia ante ello…..yo que reflejo cada uno de sus pecados….puedo finalmente fundirme con ella….pasar ahora al plano material…y causar todo la maldad que pueda….

-Solo estas utilizando a Akane?! Maldita! –Grito Naruto enfurecido pero Shiro negó con su dedo de forma tranquila-

-Claramente quiero tomar posesión de ella para poder ir al mundo real…pero yo no la obligue a todo lo que ha hecho , yo no la obligue a secuestrarte, yo no la obligue a que te diera su virginidad , yo no la obligue a que fuera contra esa vampira de cuarta…..yo no la obligue a atacar a todo y a todos quienes amaba…..y yo no la obligue a que te matara…tu como todo un mujeriego….rompiste el corazón de esa bella dama…..y nada es mas temible que una mujer con el corazón roto –Dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos de forma dramática- O acaso olvidaste esto?

-Al instante parecia en uno de los vidrios de un edificio cuando Naruto le dijo que no lamentaba haberse ido ,o cuando Naruto le dijo que amaba a Flandre-

-Y lo que inicio todo…querido…..-Al instante se veia justo en el momento en que Naruto se iba con Flandre a Gensokyo dejando a sola a Akane que quedo arrodillada en frente del claro y llorando al ver a su hermano y amor irse- Yo no tengo la culpa…..solo he seguido la voluntad de las emociones de mi ama…que quiera matarlos….es su decisión…yo solo coopero tanto por ayudarla como por convenciencia mia…

-Naruto estaba a pesar de determinado frente a las palabras de Shiro todo eso era verdad…era innegable eso…pero…-

-Yo me disculpare con Akane….cuando todo haya terminado…..y….la invitare a comer juntos….-Dijo sonriendo Naruto- Cuando me fui a Gensokyo, conoci a alguien….que crei que no habia mas opción que matarlo….sin embargo….encontre la respuesta y el ahora es libre de la pesada carga del odio…Se que ella se molestara conmigo , me odiara un poco…..pero…estoy seguro…..que hay otra manera….que hay otra manera de que todos seamos felices! –Grito Naruto al frente de la peliblanca que cambio su expresion sonriente a una mas amarga y seria-

-Sin duda…..eres alguien con un corazón tan puro como el de cristal…Pobre mujer….escoger a un hombre tan estúpido…..NO LAMENTARE ELIMINARTE! –Dijo Shiro extendiendo sus nueves colas , pero fue detenida por una gran garra naranja de un zorro Naruto vio sorprendido a su lado como la pelinegra se habia vuelto a la apariencia normal de un Zorro de Nueve Colas de Pelaje Naranja , su verdadera forma-

-Kurama! –Grito Naruto sorprendido-

-Realmente eres un tonto….pero a diferencia del tonto normal estoy segura que podras resolver esto…..yo mantendré a Shiro ocupada….tu busca a tu hermana y termina con todo esto! –Exclamo mientras Shiro atrapada entre su garra levanto la vista con furia-

-Eres una Bastarda….Onee-chan…Te devorare de una vez por todas! –Al instante la peliblanca se transformo en una zorra blanca del mismo tamaño que Kurama , fue directamente contra la pelaje Naranja haciendola retroceder, en el impacto de ambos zorros gigantes , hizo que un viento levantara a Naruto sin darse cuenta lo mando volando bastante lejos-

-Naruto cuando aterrizo finalmente en el suelo nota que ya no estaba en la aldea extrañamente si no en un Bosque….ahi lo reconocio , era el mismo en que Flandre y el fueron al claro donde inicio su viaje a Gensokyo-

-Al instante el empezó a avanzar en dirección al claro, hasta que llego justo en frente de este notando que habia llorando en la orilla una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos con un kimono bien arreglado, la reconocio al instante….-

-Akane….-El iba hacia ella pero repentinamente algo hizo que retrocediera y ahí pudo oírla-

-Por que te fuiste de mi lado….Nii-sama…..? –Fue lo que decía la niña entre lagrimas- Hice algo malo? Solo quería ser perfecta para que Otou-san y Oka-san fueran felices….solo para poder avanzar para ayudarles….nunca tenia intención de dañarte ni quitarte tu sueño…..solo no quería decepcionar a nadie! –Grito la niña al instante la misma fuerza empujo a Naruto hacia atrás cayendo en el suelo , la niña se levanto poco a poco y miro al pelinegro-

-El pelinegro lo noto en ese momento que su apariencia habia vuelto a su apariencia antes de ir a Gensokyo se sintió algo indefenso ante la pelirroja que de la nada tenia un Kunai en la mano-

-Acaso es culpa de nuestros padres por entrenarme mucho y ignorarte? Fue culpa mia por nacer antes? Fue culpa de esa niña por llevarte lejos de mi….? De quien fue la culpa respóndeme! Respondeme! –Dijo la niña mirándolo entre lagrimas con el Kunai en la mano levantándolo, el rubio solo miro con sorpresa, no lucia enloquecida….pero….si….solitaria…..triste….quebrada- Dimelo….Por favor….

-Fue mi culpa….por ser egoísta….lo siento Akane….-Al instante ella bajo el Kunai contra el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras afuera de la mente de la Uzumaki se encontraba Kushina cada vez constándole mas mantener a Akane controlada , la mayor parte de sus cadenas estaba recubierta por Chakra blanco , y la novena cola poco a poco se estaba formando generando una intensa onda de poder-

-No hay tiempo! –Dijo Remilia apuntando con Gugnir y empezando a cargar de energia su lanza- Voy a acabar con esto antes de que se libere! –Exclamo Remilia-

-Onee-chan! –Grito una voz a espaldas de la peliazul viendo que era Flandre poco a poco levantándose- Dale….mas tiempo….a Naruto…..

-Flandre no te fuerces! –Dijo Sakuya sujetandola cuando iba a caer-

-Puede…..que no sea la persona mas lista del mundo y lastime a personas sin darse cuenta…..pero…..de algo estoy segura…..es que Naruto….puede resolver problemas como este…..solo dale algo de tiempo…-Dijo Flandre mirando a la peliazul que solo la observo con cierta duda mientras su lanza volvió lentamente a apagarse-

-"Naruto…mas te vale que no sea la primera vez que vayas a fallar en mi confianza" –Miro al pelinegro insconciente sujetando la cadena-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el mundo subconciente de Akane se encontraba peleando ambos zorros gigantes aunque Kurama estaba algo lastimada mientras las heridas de la de pelaje blanco se curaran a un ritmo alarmante-

-Estas cansanda Onee-chan? Por que no descansas en paz de una vez!? –Dijo estaba reuniendo energia para ejecutar una Bijuudama frente a Kurama que para contrarestarlo iba a hacer lo mismo solo que su mente estaba preocupada por el pelinegro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Unas gotas de sangre poco a poco caian en el suelo mientras se vio al rubio sorprendido , su rostro habia un ligero corte en la mejilla pero era leve , no lo habia lastimado , la mano de la peliroja solto el Kunai dejándolo a espaldas del rubio y ella cayo encima de el llorando tal como una niña pequeña-

-Sabes cuanto sufri? Pensando que habias muerto…..Sabes cuanto tiempo…..pense en ti…..solo para saber que estas con otra chica…..sabes el daño que me hiciste en mi corazón? No eres mas que un estúpido! –Dijo Akane golpeando el rostro de Naruto generando que el se moviera pero no lo lastimaba eran golpes leves- Aun asi…..Aun asi…..no pude dejar de amarte….no pude dejar de amarte como si fuera mi corazón ya te perteneciera desde el momento en que naciste…..no pude…y sin embargo me dolia aun mas….saber que te no me amarías igual…solo…..solo quería estar junto a ti….era todo….era todo lo que pedia…..no quiero volver a ser abandonada…..no quiero eso…no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar solo….estupido….

-Akane estaba llorando encima del rubio , Naruto solo la miro fijo y puso su mano acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad-

-No te abandonare Akane…..-Dijo Naruto con suavidad- Lo siento mucho por haberte lastimado…a pesar de que no lo lamente….realmente lo único que lamento es que te haya lastimado tanto a ti…..a Otou-san , a Oka-san , a todos….Aunque lo lamente jamás abandonare al Clan Scarlet, ellos son igual de importantes que ustedes , se han vuelto parte de mi familia pero ustedes siguen siendo importantes para mi…..Akane….tu eres mi hermana…siempre seguiras siéndolo , no porque solo seas mi hermana , si no porque eres especial para mi….

-Despues de todos los problemas que pasaron en donde estaba con Flandre y Remilia , tuve tiempo para pensar en todo lo que les hice pasar cuando me fui , realmente me sentí realmente mal….y me sentí aun peor al verlo y saberlo que todo era mi culpa , que todo lo que pasaste era mi culpa…por eso mismo…yo planeo arreglar todo… se que no puedo reemplazar todo el tiempo que estuve ausente….pero….podemos a volver….a ser una familia…por eso , Akane si tu llegaras a ponerte triste….yo me pondré triste y te hare feliz…..como pueda…-Dijo sonriendo-

-Nii-sama….-Murmuro Akane pero justamente a lo lejos se vio una gigantesca explosión resultado del choque de ambos Bijuudama-

-Volviendo todo luz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos y se separo de la cadena insconcientemente y miro como la peliblanca estaba haciendo aparecer su novena cola , rompiendo las cadenas de chakra de Kushina-

-Demonios! –Al instante Remilia iba a atacar pero una manotazo de chakra la detiene notándose que era la peliblanca con una sonrisa homicida en el rostro- "Fallamos!" –Pensaba frustrada la vampiresa pero ahí la mano de chakra es cortada por una espada de madera que absorbio la energia-

-Naruto se habia levantado e iba frente a frente contra la peliblanca que gruñiendo como una bestia fue contra el pelinegro , pero el pelinegro en ese momento golpeo con su espada de madera las colas que iban hacia el desviando cada una de ellas , hasta la octava donde suelta a Shinku y al instante tomaba a la canosa entre sus brazos, la estaba abrazando sorprendiendo a todos alrededor mientras rapidamente al aura hirviente de energia estaba quemando al pelinegro en ese momento-

-SUELTAME SUELTAME! –Gritaba esta vez no se oia a Akane si no era una voz mas demoniaca y gruesa, era por parte de Shiro , pero el pelinegro a pesar de que se estaba quemando seguía sujetando como podía a la Uzumaki abrazandole fuerte-

-No planeo abandonarla….sin importar cuanto tenga resistir….cargare con todo su dolor….y la traeré de vuelta! –Seguia sujetandola firmemente mientras poco a poco el aura parecia mas inestable y poco a poco bajar la intensidad cuando los ojos de la zorra blanca volvieron a ser los ojos rojos naturales de la Uzumaki-

-"Ahora" –Penso rapidamente Kushina corrio llegando al lado de Naruto y Akane , al instante hizo varios sellos de manos rápidos y en la mano de la pelirroja aparecieron miles de letras rodeándola toda la mano y todo el brazo-

\- **Fuinjutsu: 7 Kyoten no tetsu no hashira!** – Al instante golpeo la palma de su mano contra el estomago de la peliblanca generando que ella diera un grito parecido al de dolor , pero no parecia quemarle en lo mas minimo parecia como lo que estaba tomando el control de Akane estaba agustiada-

-"Tan cerca…TAN CERCA….NARUTO UZUMAKI! TE MATARE!" –Grito Shiro en la mente de la canosa antes de que volviera a ser encerrada en lo mas profundo de la mente de la Uzumaki , haciendo que lentamente todo el chakra a su alrededor desapareciera y su cabello volvió a su tono rojo natural , al instante cayera justo en los brazos del pelinegro insconciente-

-Todo acabo….tranquila….-Dijo Naruto acariciándole la cabeza a Akane que aunque insconciente parecia estar mas tranquila y pasiva en los brazos del ExRubio , tanto los miembros del Clan Scarlet no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviados , como siempre aunque fuera algo descuidado…Naruto habia logrado terminar una situación complicada sin ninguna respuesta negativa, aunque la mayoría de las chicas estaban envidiando a la pelirroja por estar en los brazos del pelinegro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Han pasado unas horas en lo que una adolorida pelirroja lentamente abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al pelinegro sentando al lado de su cama , estaba en el hospital de los Shinobis , su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y su cuerpo se sentia como si hubiera sido quemada en la hoguera como una bruja-

-Akane….-Al instante Naruto trato de ayudarla a sentarse en la cama a pesar de lo adolorida que estaba podía sentarse y cuando ella volteo a mirar fijamente el rostro del Jinchurinki en ese momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía pero también pudo acordarse de todo lo que habia pasado y sobre todo, todo lo que hizo , finalmente despues de salir de su locura , pudo ver el mal que habia hecho-

-Naruto….yo lo…sien…-Al instante iba a decir pero el pelinegro le sonrio-

-No te tienes que preocupar….por el momento dime como te sientes? –Dijo Naruto sonriendo , la pelirroja estaba sorprendida como no podía importar , casi mataba a su prometida por su propio egoísmo , casi mato a sus amigos ,y a el como no importaba-

-Pero yo….lo que he hecho…todo lo que hice….deberian odiarme…-Dijo Akane lamentándolo agachando la cabeza un poco , pero fue acariciada por la mano vendada del pelinegro-

-Si lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y sin duda hiciste enojar a mucha gente….-Dijo haciendo que se sintiera mal- Pero…..sin embargo tu no eres la única culpable aquí….

-Que hay de tu….-Aunque le costo decirlo finalmente pudo- Tu prometida?

-Si le diste buenos golpes….pero ella no te matara eso tenlo por seguro –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa , Akane estaba insatisfecha , despues de todo lo que hizo , simplemente todo pasara asi como asi , era injusto para Flandre, era injusto para Naruto , era injusto para todos lo que sufrieron su ira injustificada-

-Aun asi…..lo siento…..mucho….todo lo que cause…todos a los que lastime….-Akane iba a llorar nuevamente pero ahí recibió un leve golpe a su frente por parte de Naruto aunque luego el empezo a limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas con delicadeza-

-No sufras…..despues de todo….todo termino bien….y hay otras personas que quieren ver como estas…-Dijo Naruto , al instante abrieron la puerta entrando Sakura que al instante al ver a Akane despierta grito a los demas , entrando Kakashi , Anko , Naruko , Minato y Kushina, todos entraron y estaban feliz de ver finalmente a la pelirroja despierta-

-Sakura….Anko-sensei….lamento por lo de antes…-Dijo Akane arrepentida-

-No te preocupes….si no fuera tan resistente como para detenerte en la locura no podría llamarme a mi misma Kunoichi –Dijo Sakura sonriente al igual que Anko , Sakura realmente era una Mini Anko-

-Akane volteo a mirar a sus padres que estaban mirándola ahora calmados pero Kushina estaba con una mirada seria , despues de todo , recordó las palabras que habia dicho a Naruto , generando que ella descubra los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia su hermano-

-Oka-san….yo….-Dijo Akane pero fue interrumpida-

-Por el momento no hablaremos de eso…..solo dire….que….Por que de todos los chicos escogiste a tu hermano!? –Grito Kushina alterada Minato trato de calmarla pero estaba alterado igual- Me refiero tu hermano , pudiste ir por Sasuke , hubiera aceptado incluso con un menor….pero….pero…

-Pero que tiene de malo? –Naruko inocente-

-Veras pequeña Naruko…Tu hermana mayor ama a Naruto…..y son hermanos….-Dijo Anko-

-Si….por eso mismo pregunto….-Contesto con toda la inocencia del mundo-

-No nos referimos a amor familiar…si no a otro tipo de amor –Explico Kakashi haciendo que Naruko asintiera y volviera a repetir, terminando por la poca paciencia de su madre-

-SE REFIERE A QUE ELLA AMA A NARUTO COMO YO A AMO A TU PADRE! –Explico Kushina casi a gritos generando que todos quedaran sorprendidos por lo perturbada que estaba por culpa de saber eso , pero Naruko como si nada contesto-

-Lo se…..por eso mismo les estoy preguntando? –Esas mismas palabras de la pequeña niña dejaron en shock a mas de la mayoría incluso a Akane y a Naruto-

-Es que Naruko-chan….simplemente esta mal…..digo….somos hermanos…-Dijo sonrojada mirando a Naruto , y el solo se sonrojo mirando a otro lado sonrojado de igual forma-

-Pero Onee-chan ama a Oni-chan mucho en verdad? –Dijo Naruko inocente haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera- Y Onii-chan quiere mucho mucho a Akane-Onee-chan? –Dijo mirando al pelinegro que estaba mas sonrojado-

-Bueno….algo asi….-Dijo Naruto mientras Akane en su interior estaba llorando de la felicidad al saber eso-

-Entonces porque esta mal eso? –Pregunto Naruko- Digo….Mama ama a Papa , y eso esta bien , Kakashi-nii ama a Anko-obasan y eso esta bien…..-Anko no pudo evitar enojarse porque la llamaran vieja- Incluso Jiraiya-ojisan ama a Tsunade-obasan , el amor es algo muy lindo…por eso no veo que este mal mientras sea verdadero….

-Kushina iba a responder….pero no pudo , ninguno de ellos pudo , era…..demasiado extraño que la misma pequeña hermana menor de ambos tanto el caballero de los Scarlet como la Sacerdotisa de los Zorros , miraran como su pequeña hermana era simplemente mas sabia por su inocencia , incluso para Sakura inclusive Anko y Kakashi quedaron sin habla-

-Algo estoy segura ya…..Esta niña será Hokage antes que Akane –Dijo Anko sonriente haciendo que cada uno sonriera y rieran al mismo tiempo , a pesar de que no era del todo una broma….despues de todo , sin notarlo ella habia dicho unas palabras muy sabias ante ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Finalmente Naruto se iba a ir junto a la Mansion Scarlet, esperaba agradecerle a Eirin antes de que se fuera por curar de las horribles quemaduras debido a todo el chakra que estuvo a su alrededor , pero justo cuando estuvo apunto de irse-

-Naruto podemos hablar…-Hablo el rubio mayor saliendo de la habitación de la pelirroja ahora hablando mas alegremente con sus amigos , hermana menor y mama-

-Esta bien….-Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Ambos subieron hasta el techo del hospital , donde se podía ver la claridad del día aunque ya estaba atardeciendo-

-Sobre todo lo que ha pasado….-Dijo Minato tratando de encontrar una forma de hablar pero el pelinegro con una sonrisa dándole la espalda le respondio de forma alegre-

-No importa ya…Akane ya esta bien despues de todo…..y se podria decir que también me ayudo bastante a pensar….Claramente no podre perdonar todo lo que ha pasado…..pero…..al menos podemos iniciar nuevamente, como una familia , tratando de poco a poco ser mas unidos…..-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y girando para mirar al Hokage- Despues de todo….es mucho mejor sonreír que llorar o estar triste no?

-Minato vio nuevamente la madurez de su hijo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzando por lo que creyo iba a ser la conversación mas difícil en su vida como padre, hasta tenia un discurso y todo , pero parecia que ahora todo era inútil-

-Claramente todo no esta perdonado….solo espero que Oka-san no tenga tantos problemas con Remilia y Flandre….-Dijo haciendo que Minato le diera una sonrisa nerviosa-

-No te puedo prometer nada Hijo….-Dijo Minato haciendo reir a Naruto que se subio al barandal del borde del edificio- Por que no te quedas un tiempo mas , Akane lo agradecería…..

-Recuerda que ella no es la única lastimada…..hay otras chicas que esperan que vuelva pronto…..despues de todo , lo menos que he pasado con ella , es tiempo de calidad –Dijo Naruto- Prometo visitarlos , tengo que ponerme al día con mi hermana menor y ademas mantener a Akane calmada para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy….-Dijo riendo y ahí dio un salto lo suficientemente largo y alto por su Youki como para poder perderse a la vista-

-Minato con una sonrisa sintió como la carga de años habia terminado-

-Ha crecido bien no? Maestro….-Dijo Kakashi llegando al techo-

-Si….sin duda….es la viva imagen de la voluntad de fuego….me hubiera gustado apreciarlo bien, en su tiempo…..solo me queda apoyarlo de ahora en adelante…..-Dijo Minato sonriente-

-Poco a poco aunque sea a ritmo lento los dolores del pasado se iban curando, y la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze se iba uniendo lentamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al instante habia llegado frente a la Mansion del Clan Scarlet cercana a la aldea , dio un suspiro esperando enfrentarse a una paliza cuando entro y fue asi, recibió un puñetazo poderoso de Zenjuro-

-AHORA QUE HICE ZEN-JIJI? –Grito enojado Naruto mientras Zenjuro estaba sonriendo alegremente-

-Mira que me dijeron , que mientras estaba durmiendo hiciste un escandalo de una….-Dijo Zenjuro riendo alegremente- Al menos se ve que todo desastre con tu marca lo has podido resolver….

-Naru-gaki! –Al instante Meiling salio corriendo abrazandolo fuerte poniendo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus pechos- Temia que no te dejaran venir me alegra poder estar contigo asi! –Dijo alegre artista marcial-

-Meiling , no debes tratarlo como un niño –Dijo Sakuya acercandose-

-Quien dijo eso? Si el quiere tocar mis pechos se lo permitiría –Eso genero que Sakuya le enterrara un cuchillo en la cabeza a Meiling cómicamente cayera en el suelo medio muerta , eso en otro momento hubiera asustado a Naruto pero ya se acostumbro a ver eso-

-Veo que finalmente has llegado Naruto-sama –Dijo Sakuya sonriendo mientras lo abrazo fuerte- No le digas a Meiling cuando despierte que hice esto….

-Al instante Cirno llego lanzándose de las escaleras hacia el pelinegro derribándolo en el suelo cuando Sakuya lo solto-

-Naru-Naru! Al fin todo esta bien! –Dijo Cirno alegremente, Naruto estaba confundido , sabían que estaba bien con todo lo que habia pasado , pero…como ahí vio saliendo de la nada a Patchouli justo detrás de ella sorprendiéndola-

-Otro mas para tus fetiches….Naruto….-Dijo Patchouli divertida mientras eso hizo sonrojar a Naruto- Aunque deberías interesarte un poco mas en esto –Saco un libro , una novela de adultos entre relaciones de Profesora y Estudiante , generando que Naruto quedara sonrojado por el material de lectura , Patchouli a pesar de haberse vuelto invisible nuevamente estaba sonrojada-

-Naruto-sama….no pude serle útil en este momento….-Dijo arrodillada frente al pelinegro dándole una espada- Por favor termine con mi vida….

-Oye yo no planeo hacer algo asi!

-Deberias dejar de molestarlo con eso , fantasma –Dijo Remilia llegando y sonriendo generando la molestia en la espadachina-

-Naruto se sentia algo confundido como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar como si todo lo que habia pasado dejara de darles importancia a ellas…..claro…..era el puro pensamiento de Gensokyo y de su propia familia en esa mansión a pesar de que todo habia hecho mas de un desastre en Konoha , todas ellas actuaban como siempre cada día hasta que Flandre se acerco al pelinegro esta vez generando que el se ponga nervioso despues de todo lo que paso con Akane ,y lo celosa que era Flandre-

-Estaba preparado para ser exterminado cuando ella repentinamente le mordio el cuello dejándole una marca-

-Asi…todas verán mi marca….y sabras que eres mio….-Dijo Flandre sonriendo- Bienvenido de vuelta…..Naru-kun….-Dijo la rubia generando que el no pudiera evitar sonreír un poco , no era mas que un problema tras otro para ellas y que pasaba , todos volvían a ser los mismos , si era lo mismo que en Gensokyo….-

-Estoy de vuelta….chicas….-Dijo Naruto sonriendo-

-Si….a pesar de que Konoha era su hogar de nacimiento y donde poco a poco volveria a conectarse con sus padres…..el Clan Scarlet era su hogar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ost-Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari)

(Bakemonogatari Ending)

(Pagina Youtube)

(/watch?v=S2TJ1qqeRD8)

-Una semana habia pasado despues de lo sucedido con Akane y todo parecia volver a la normalidad cuando-

-EH! QUE HACES AQUÍ AKANE CON TODO ESE EQUIPAJE!? –Grito Naruto frente a la puerta de la Mansion viendo a Akane con todo un equipaje listo para que ella se mudara-

-Vine a vivir aquí….-Dijo haciendo que tanto Naruto como otros miembros del Clan Scarlet cercanos quedaron en shock-

-Unos minutos despues-

-Naruto me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes…..solo para asegurar mis motivos de venir aquí…Nii-sama no esta seguro con ustedes, por lo cual vine aquí para cuidarlo de peligros que podrían matarlo –Dijo Akane serenamente , su actitud habia vuelto a ser la de antes refinada y cerrada aunque ahora era mas abierta-

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar que vivas en mi mansión…..despues de que casi nos matas , acaso no recuerdas? –Dijo Remilia cruzando los brazos y mostrando una mirada asesina hacia Naruto- Y si tu tuviste que ver con esto , entonces te matare a ti también….-

-No me mires , no se porque ella vino aquí para mudarse! –Dijo Naruto escandaliza poniendo ambas manos en frente como defensa comica ante las ondas asesinas de la mirada de Remilia-

-No solo vine por Nii-sama…también vine como una miembro mas de Konoha , para afianzar nuestra Alianza…..por lo cual por ordenes del Hokage y por la alianza que tu firmaste…..yo tengo permitido vivir aquí como una residente…-Dijo Akane mostrando el contrato que firmo Remilia haciendo que ella lo tomara y lo leyera antes de arrugarlo y casi romperlo al ver que era verdad-

-Eso le pasa por no leer los pergaminos que le dan bien….-Dijo Sakuya de forma fría a su ama-

-Bien hecho Remilia….-Era en un tono sarcástico por parte de la hechicera-

-Flandre se quedo callada mirando a Akane mientras ella la miro-

-Podre aceptar los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi Nii-sama…pero no aceptare hasta que demuestres ser una digna mujer para el…..por eso también me quedare para cuidarlo…-Dijo Akane serena claramente las intenciones de venir no iban a dar mas que problemas a la Mansion Scarlet-

-Vale…entiendo entiendo…..-Dijo Remilia suspirando- Sakuya ayudala y guiala a una habitación…..

-No se preocupe…dormiré con Nii-sama…-Eso hizo que todas gritaran al unisono-

-NI HABLAR! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo generando que Akane chasquera su lengua , demostrando que sus intenciones no era del todo puras generando los nervios de Naruto-

-Akane…pero no hay problema con Otou-san y Oka-san…..digo…-Dijo Naruto tratando de ver si podía hacer una excusa lo cual fue inútil-

-No te preocupes…..he hablado con ellos respectivamente a todo el asunto y han aceptado gustosamente…..solamente me dijeron algo….."No nos des nietos tan pronto" –Al instante Naruto casi estuvo apunto de gritarle a sus padres, como podian haberles dejado a ella sabiendo….bueno…los sentimientos que ella tiene por el- Espero…que podamos relacionarnos mejor que en estos días…..Nii-sama…..estoy bajo tu cuidado….-Dijo en un tono tan dulce con su refinamiento , hizo sonrojar a Naruto un poco , será que el también era un enfermo con fetiches al incesto? Eso se lo preguntaría otro día porque sintió el pánico en su ser cuando oyó dos voces detrás de el-

-NAAAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOOO –Dijeron ambas hermanas Scarlet antes de ir por su prometido-

-EN LA CARA NO QUE SOY ACTOR! –Grito Naruto como excusa ridícula antes de salir corriendo huyendo de sus prometidas, una nueva integrante a la familia habia llegado y los problemas que causaría tanto al clan como a su propio amado…hermano , iban a ser muchos pero eso será una historia para otro momento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un castillo alejado de los países elementales-

-Se encontraba una dama de cabellos rubios recibiendo una carta y con una sonrisa al leerla hablo con su…."sirviente"-

-Ryuichi….parece que pronto volveramos a encontrarnos con Remilia y Naruto….-Ahí se vio un relámpago amarillo aterrizar en medio de un salón de entrenamientos con todo tipo de muñecos hechos cenizas-

-Naruto….hace mucho que no lo veo me pregunto si habrá hecho lo suficiente fuerte….-Dijo un castaño con una armadura blanca en cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo-

-Eran Erica Bathory y Ryuichi Sumeragi "El Relampago Amarillo", una nueva saga se presenta…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detras de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragon de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de spell card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella con dos alas una de hielo y otra de fuego-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ve a Sakura y Anko , ambas con la marca de maldición extendiéndose en su cuerpo mientras detrás de ellas , se veia a una Sakura Reptiliana por su transformación y a una Anko con escamas iguales pero tenia un parde cuernos en su cabeza , y marcas moradas en su rostro demostrando que era una "Dragon"

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

**-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-**

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veian a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien al fin pude completar la Saga "Regreso a Konoha" que final mas lol me quedo XD , déjenme decirles que los que han visto High School DXD hasta cierto punto , verán con cierto entusiasmo la próxima saga, no tendrá que ver con los demonios pero si tendrá algo de importancia Jejeje , estoy seguro que les gusta XD

-Bueno como ven Akane se ha integrado nuevamente al Harem a pesar de que acepta el amor por Flandre hacia Naruto ella esta dispuesta combatir (Tanto en el sentido demente como en el normal , ya que planeo usar la locura que le dio a Shiro para divertirme)

Naruto: Inhumano! –Grito amenazándome-

-Bueno bueno , me alegra que les gustara y perdonen el retraso , asi que dejare que ustedes me ataquen cuando les de la seña-se-sañsa-aew-as-s-se –Se nota que es un holograma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Narrador Meiling-

-Hace tiempo que he enseñado toda clase de forma de pelear-

-He visto miles de cosas y a la vez he experimentado muchas-

-He peleado con un sin numero de oponentes pero hay un reto que incluso no puedo superar yo con todas mis fuerzas-

-En el próximo capitulo: Una Cita Explosiva!?-

-Meiling: Realmente….tu eres alguien especial para mi , Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ok ok , si los próximos capítulos antes de la otra saga, serán relleno , pero oigan es para divertirnos un poco con las locuras y cuentos que le pasaran a Naruto y es posible que sean algo cortos pero no se vayan que si habrá algo serio segundo adelanto para la siguiente ova!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Narrador Axel-

-Siempre he seguido el sendero de la lucha-

-Sin importar si moriría en algún momento-

-Los dos personas que trato de alcanzar Fate y Naruto estan en un nivel diferente al mio-

-Incluso aunque entrene a tal punto en que me desmaye yo…-

-Especial Numero 2: En búsqueda de mi propio maestro-

-Axel: Asi como a las personas que planeo vencer, creare mi propio sendero-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno….eso es todo amigos , nos veremos en el próximo fic, mattane –

**Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que ha creado miles de universos paralelos….y todos yo tengo un harem excepto este…..por que!? hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	11. Blood 7

-En medio de un parque se notaba como Meiling se encontraba con una expresión seria en su rostro con sus ojos rasgándose como los de un reptil mientras Remilia como Flandre y Akane se encontraban con la misma mirada con sus respectivas mirada asesina , Naruto se encontraba detrás de Meiling asustado por lo que iba a pasar-

-Meiling , aléjate de Naruto…-Murmuro con su voz enojada Remilia-

-No me importa si se aleja o no , esta si la mato –Dijo Akane con sus ojos tornándose amarillos demostrando su instinto asesino-

-No te hagas la única que va a ir por Naruto , ni la mas importante –Fue lo que dijo Flandre-

-Je…..si lo quieren…..-Ahí se esta firme con una brazo a la altura de la cintura y el otro estirado hacia adelante claramente dando una seña de que ellas vinieran- No me importa si tengo que enfrentarme a ustedes tres, no dejare que me quiten mi momento con Naru-Gaki!

-Naruto que se encontraba casi con su alma saliendo de su cuerpo solo se pregunto-

-"Como un buen día como este termino así?" –A su alrededor era toda una imagen del desastre que se había provocado ese día hasta lo que paso en ese momento , pero si quieren saber qué fue lo que paso bueno…..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amoyamo-LET'S GO OUT)  
(Gintama Enchousen Opening 1)

-A primera vista se ven varias fotos de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, terminando en una de Naruto junto con Flandre-

(Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka? Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka?)

-Se ve Flandre despertándose , luego abrazando uno de sus peluches rompiéndolo sin querer, luego arreglándose mal , siendo ayudada por Meiling hasta que finalmente esta lista-

(Kisetsu wa meguri tokihanagarete)

-Ahora era Remilia quien se despertaba , arreglándose sola , ordenando a Sakuya , luego se ve sacando un muñeco de Naruto abrazándolo y luego cuando vio a la cámara disparaba a ella-

(Chikyuu wa mawaru me samenai)

-Se ve a Naruto en una de las calles de Konoha saludando a un civil , aunque sin sospechar era seguido por Cirno y Youmu que cuando pelearon él las tuvo que calmar y suspirando también se iba-

(Akumu no naka ni boku wo nokoshite)

-Cuando caminaba pasaba a su lado una cierta pelirroja que hizo que se sorprendiera y que volteara hacia atrás girando rápido-

("Ko no koe wo todoketai!")

-Pasa la escena a un Naruto niño al inicio de nuestra historia corriendo junto con Akane y unos niños de Konoha pareciendo jugar-

(Ano hi kawashita)

-Luego paso a Naruto en la batalla contra Antitesis , con Shinku en una mano , avanzándose entre los Yokai que se interponían en su camino para ir por Flandre-

(Yakusoku ga aru)

-Hasta que finalmente pasa al maduro apoyado en el Barandal en el monte de los Hokages observando tranquilamente la Aldea-

(Mada shiranai sekai de kimi wo mamoreru)

-Pasan a varios personajes desde Cirno pasando luego a su estado de fuego, siendo pateada por Meiling para luego ser alejada de la cámara por Sakuya, aunque veía desde lejos Patchouli suspirando y continuaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente-

(Tsuyoi jibun wo torimodosu mahou no kotobanara)

-Hasta que finalmente pasan a Arcturus con una ropa ridícula hawaiana , luego se ve a Youmu con un antifaz para dormir enojando a Remilia estaba siendo detenida por Koa para que no la matara hasta que Jiraiya junto con Zenjuro se veía espiando en unos baños termales solo para que estuvieran detrás de ellos una furiosa Tsurara , y asustados salieron huyendo de la ira de la Yuki-Onna-

(Koko ni aru HERE IN MY HEART)

-Se veían Inn y Raiser junto con otras cinco sombras diferentes detrás de ellos , acercando la parte baja del rostro de Raiser que estaba sin su máscara , viendo un tatuaje del Clan Scarlet en su cuello-

(Kawaranai yume wo ,Shitsu ku shi tari shinai yo ,HEY! LET'S GO OUT!) 

-Naruto seguía viendo a Konoha antes de mirar su brazo vendado por su sangre vampírica , pensativo antes de voltear y mirar que estaban tanto Flandre como los otros miembros del Clan a su espalda haciendo que sonriera-

(Kokoro no chizu ga shimeshita WAY OUT ,Massuguna michi ja tsumannai ,Tsumetai kono sekai wo kowashite ,Ai ni yuku LET'S GO OUT)

-Naruto iba a ir tranquilo hacia donde estaba el Clan , cuando Flandre se lanzó encima de el mordiéndolo del cuello generando que la molestia de la mayoría de los miembros y la sorpresa de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 7**

**Una Cita Explosiva?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En la mañana del mismo día, se encontraba lo que más parecía un pelinegro con una cara que se asemejaba como a un muerto viviente por las ojeras que tenía ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche-

-Naruto que te sucede te noto más flojo de lo normal? –Pregunto Meiling cargando atada a su espalda una piedra gigante y pesada al igual que Naruto solo que la piedra de él era solo un poco más pequeña que la de la maestra de artes marciales, y si estaba yendo más lento de lo usual-

-Lo siento Mei-chan es que bueno….-Ahí bosteza el- Desde que Akane se mudó no he podido dormir bien estos días –Dijo haciendo que Meiling mirara con cierta curiosidad-

-De que hablas , digo sé que tu hermana es en ocasiones una molestia pero no he visto como eso influye en las horas de sueño? –Dijo la pelirroja pero el pelinegro poco a poco iba relatando lo que era "Una Noche de Sueño" para el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es Bueno ducharse después de un duro día de entrenamiento –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y entrando a su habitación viendo que esta estaba sola y deshabitada con su cama arreglada y lista para dormir- Que raro que Flandre no está aquí , lo más común es que ella se aparezca de repente , bueno supongo que estará bien para dormir acomodado –Dijo sin ver rareza en ese momento y se recostó en su cama-

(Una Hora más tarde)

-El pelinegro no notaba como un peso paso encima de su cuerpo repegandose a el-

-Nii-sama…..te sientes tan cálido….-Fue lo que dijo la voz seductora antes de lamer el oído del pelinegro haciendo que este despertara y en un sobresalto saltara de la cama-

-WAAAAAAAA! –Cuando cae mira a su cama al encender rápidamente la luz y ve que era Akane , llevando una bata para dormir de tirantes , totalmente negra pero algo transparente dejando a la vista partes de su cuerpo que el pelinegro no pasó desapercibida generando que este se sonrojara- Akane q-que haces en mi cama? –Pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido-

-Hace más o menos una semana que nos reconciliamos , Nii-sama….-Volviendo a su actitud seria y refinada- Por lo cual me debes miles de noches que no estuviste cuando yo estuve asustada en las tormentas, solo tuve tu almohada con tu aroma para que me cuidara, eso no es nada justo para mí –Dijo haciendo sonrojar más el rubio-

-"Naruto….déjame matarla!" –Dijo Kurama a la mente del rubio haciendo que este suspirara, Kurama desde que Akane se mudó a la mansión Scarlet , cada vez era más temperamental , en otras ocasiones a él le hubiera parecido lindo….pero ahora…..-

-"Por qué no te acuestas con ella , compañero , se nota lo que busca esta chica y lo disfrutaste la última vez" –Dijo Shinku haciendo sonrojar más a Naruto recordando como el, el…ese pensamiento era demasiado enfermo recordarlo , no lo hacía vomitar pero si lo hacía estremecer , ese tiempo en que estuvo tratando de lidear con su trauma , Akane estaba a gatas frente suyo generando que él se sonrojara más-

-Volvamos a la cama….Nii-sama….-Esa frase no era buena, no era nada buena , no le gustaba esa mirada de depredadora que tenía Akane cuando se acercaba , pero antes de que continuara ese espectáculo incestuoso , una mano atravesó la puerta y la arranco rápidamente haciéndola pedazos, ahí se vio que era Flandre que no lucia nada feliz , ya que algunas cadenas estaban aún colgando de ella-

-Viniste a usurpar mi lugar favorito para dormir, ahora si te voy a matar humana lujuriosa e inmunda –Dijo canalizando energía en su mano y al instante esa habitación estallo con fuerza, Naruto que quedo un poco lejos en el pasillo vio como Akane ahora estaba buscando pelear contra Flandre, se notaba que era una pelea algo infantil pero ahora su cuarto era el peor lugar para dormir, tal vez alguna otra de las chicas lo deje dormir en su habitación-

(Con Remilia)

-Naruto toco un parde veces la puerta de Remilia, cuando esta abrió se notó que estaba en pijama sobándose uno de sus ojos, su pijama era un bata blanca que caía , solo dejando a la vista las zonas de sus piernas y brazos con un toque seductor , Naruto prefirió ignorar esa vista provocativa por lo que le había pasado con Akane y sabía que Remilia era más temperamental-

-Naruto que haces aquí? –Pregunto Remilia con curiosidad mientras vio a Naruto algo apenado rascándose la mejilla hizo que ella dijera más directamente- Si vienes a pedirme algo , dímelo de una vez

-Remi-chan , puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –Pregunto el pelinegro al instante la peli azul se sonrojo por como sonaba aquella proposición para ella , había que decir que tanto Remilia como Flandre fueron las que le quitaron la virginidad a su amado prometido , pero…..hacerlo aún le apenaba la idea- No hablo de esa forma! –Grito Naruto despertando a la vampiresa de sus pensamientos insanos- Flandre y Akane están peleando en mi cuarto y no puedo volver allí a menos que termine herido en el fuego cruzado , puedo dormir contigo?

-Remilia no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada porque no iba a pasar nada más que dormir , pero bueno era un gusto tener a Naruto en su cama-

-Unos minutos más tarde, tanto el pelinegro como la peli azul estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en la misma cama , Naruto se había quedado rápidamente profundamente dormido , Remilia no pudo evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa, dormido para ella lucia bastante adorable hasta que sintió como una de las manos recorría su cadera como si estuviera buscando algo sorprendiendo y sonrojado a la peli azul y como la pierna del chico poco a poco pasaba entre las suyas-

-Naru….-Pero no pudo decir cuando sintió que su boca sacaba un leve gemido al sentir el frote de la pierna del pelinegro a su entrepierna como la mano de este subía hasta su pecho , claramente el pelinegro no lo hacía a propósito pero la peli azul creía que solo fingía estar dormido- T…..tu….tu…..ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO! –Dijo repentinamente dando un puñetazo al pelinegro haciendo que atravesara la puerta , este sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se sobaba su mejilla- Mejor duérmete con los perros! –Azoto la puerta frente a el sonrojada-

-Ahora que hice? –Pregunto el inocente pelinegro , creyó que había encontrado una almohada para repegarse y dormir más cómodo pero no supo que era la propia Remilia-

**(Con Sakuya)**

-Naruto iba a tocar pero ahí ve por una abertura , nota como Sakuya estaba despierta pero al parecer su cuarto y su cama estaban con varios "objetos" interesantes como Látigos , fuetes o incluso tapabocas, Sakuya tenía una especie de almohada con una foto de el-

-Amo Naruto…..Sakuya-chan ha sido muy mala….como la va a castigar hoy? –Pregunto con un tono de voz fingiendo inocencia aunque agregando lujuria en este , Naruto solo cerró la puerta como pudo y se alejó retrocediendo lentamente, el sentimiento que tenía en su pecho era extraño , se sentía excitado , extrañado y asustado , una extraña combinación de tres cosas que eran disparejas , sabía que Sakuya tenía como decía su propio maestro "Tendencias a ser dominada como Masoquistas y dominar como esclavista" pero no sabía que eran tan extremas-

-"Ok…..tal vez debamos probar otro lugar compañero" –Dijo Shinku el cual trajo consigo, el pelinegro-

**(Con Cirno)**

-Rápidamente había llegado a la habitación de Cirno iba a tocar pero esta se abre lentamente liberando un viento helado que hizo que toda su piel perdiera el calor de su cuerpo , inútilmente trato de calentarse frotando sus manos en sus brazos-

-Hola Naru-Naru , como estas que haces aquí? –Pregunto saliendo de la nieve Cirno algo inocente-

-Quería ver si podía dormir contigo…es que mi habitación estallo….-Aunque hablo , el pelinegro tartamudeaba por el frio , sentía como poco a poco se iba a congelando en aquella habitación que parecía más un paraíso invernal-

-Claro por Naru-Naru lo que sea…..-Dijo sonriendo sonrojada- Lo que sea….-Dijo Énfasis en eso haciendo que Naruto la mirara fijamente- Nada nada!

-Por qué hace tanto frio? –Pregunto Naruto tratando de calentarse nuevamente-

-Cuando Cirno duerme no puede controlar bien la temperatura que género , espero que no sea una molestia….-Dijo Cirno inocente , Naruto trato de ser amable negó con la cabeza- Esta bien….dile a Cirno si necesitas algo…buena noches…-Dijo Cirno sonriente inocentemente y se tiro en la nieve dejándose envolver por esta , Naruto trato de hacer eso también y cerrar los ojos esperando no morir de hipotermia-

-Pero….-

-Ahí salió un Naruto totalmente azulado no por la palidez, si no por el frio y cerró la puerta rápidamente calentándose como podía-

-Puede ser amable, pero si sigo en esa habitación me muero….-Murmuro congelado en el suelo

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tienes razón amigo –Dijo Shinku congelado se notaba como la espada de madera estaba literalmente en un bloque de hielo y se rompía cuando cayó en el suelo , liberando a la espada-

(Con Patchouli)

-Me pregunto si no molestaremos a Patchouli-san digo , ella siempre se le ve concentrada y estudiando aquí , tal vez este escribiendo algunos hechizos interesantes –Dijo Naruto sonriendo entusiasmado-

-"Por el momento te has encontrado con una hermana pervertida, una celosa prometida, una tsundere que te mando afuera de un puñetazo, y una idiota que no sabía que te congelabas….y ahora vamos con la hechicera con complejo de maestra , claro que es una buena idea!" –Dijo con sarcasmo Shinku-

-Sabes en ocasiones quisiera hacerte leña –Dijo Naruto a su espada-

-Jijijiji…-Oyeron una risa leve y suave que hacia tanto Naruto como Kurama y Shinku se estremecieran del miedo , repentinamente todo el cuarto parecía más oscuro de lo normal-

-Ustedes oyeron eso? –Pregunto Naruto algo asustado , poco a poco dio pasos a ver que era-

-"Si no vuelvo , dile a la arbusto que la amo" –Dijo exagerando Shinku mientras Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva, después de doblar un pasillo , en medio de dos columnas llenas de libros vio que había una puerta , tan pronto como se acercó entonces , pudo ver como una leve luz en el pasillo , no era lo suficiente como para iluminar aquel pasillo pero pudo ver en ese momento algo que lo dejo asustado-

-Patchouli estaba frente a una especie de mural lleno de fotos de él , en otros lugares clavados en la pared habían partes de su ropa anterior de entrenamiento luego , una que otra ropa interior que estaban en una mesa, incluso armas que había usado para entrenar a el mismo , haciendo que el pelinegro no pudiera evitar tragar algo de saliva-

-Ya ya….mi lindo Naruto…..Estoy aquí para ti…siempre lo estaré….-Murmuro con un tono tétrico con una pequeño muñeco de el mismo , al instante le beso el rostro , el pelinegro trago la saliva algo sonrojado pero al igual asustado-

-"Compañero….solo una pregunta…..porque enamoras a las más locas en especial tu Kurama" –Dijo haciendo que la Kyubi no pudiera evitar cruzar sus brazos enojada por el comentario , Naruto solo retrocedió un poco en el pasillo hasta que sintió que golpeo una especie de vasija que rodo ruidosamente hasta que se detuvo-

-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ? –Pregunto de forma tétrica Patchouli notándose como ella estaba haciendo extremidades de agua que fueron disparadas a atrapar y castigar a quien estuviera cerca-

-WAAAAAA TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! –Grito Usando a Shinku para destruir a las extremidades y salir huyendo rápidamente de la biblioteca, en ese momento Patchouli salía de su cuarto secreto con el peluche de Naruto en sus manos-

-Creí haber oído a alguien aquí? –Miraba hacia los alrededores notando que no había nadie-

-Mientras con nuestro infortunado protagonista-

-Solo una camita, solo una camita…es mucho pedir! –Dijo Naruto ya desesperado y poco a poco quedando adormecido el sueño ganaba terreno en él y no lo iba a resistir pronto-

-"Que tal si probamos con la espadachina , ella haría por ti cualquier cosa, después de todo eres algo así como su "Señor" –Sugirió Shinku-

-Ella se vuelve un alma cuando duerme , no tiene cama en su habitación, aunque dormir en el suelo suena tentador a este punto –Dijo Naruto algo adormilado ahí sus ojos se abren- Claro Meiling! Es la única que…bueno…es lo más cercano a la normalidad aquí y con ella he dormido una vez y no termine muriéndome….

-"Sabes esas palabras se podrían malinterpretar" –Dijo Shinku pero era demasiado tarde , Naruto estaba en el suelo por sentir como la Kitsune le dio una patada mental en el cerebro-

-Ya lo capte…..

(Con Meiling)

-Esta vez podre dormir –Pero ahí la puerta se abrió justo frente a él , y vio como era Meiling , estaba en un pijama normal camisa y pantalón se notaba que ella seguía dormida- Duerme de pie….

-"No tonto está caminando dormida….mejor la ignoramos nos dormimos en su cama" –Dijo Kurama malhumorada pero en ese momento Naruto cuando iba a pasar un puñetazo de Meiling casi le da en el rostro si no se hubiera movido a centímetros de su puño-

-Ahora demonio es hora de que te enfrentes a la gran y poderosa guerrera estelar Meiling! –Dijo Meiling en posición de golpe hizo que Naruto se asustara, ella creía que era un demonio en sus sueños que estaba peleando con ella-

-"Compañero creo que hay que….." –Pero en eso Meiling da una patada descendente en el suelo rompiendo el suelo-

-Correr! –Grito Naruto saliendo huyendo rápidamente , Meiling empezó a perseguir aun dormida , cada puño terminaba enterrando en la pared o en el suelo- WAAAAAAAA

-Horas después-

-Finalmente….-Decía Naruto casi noqueado por el sueño tirado en el techo de la Mansión- Solo unos minutos y…..-Pero ahí sintió como una luz empezaba a molestarlo y ahí el empezó a darse cuenta que estaba amaneciendo ahí no pudo más y al instante da un grito hacia el cielo- FU KOU DA! (Que desgracia)

-Final del Flash Back-

-Eh….Jejeje….-Sonrió algo apenada Meiling- Supongo que en ocasiones soy una sonámbula….-Dijo algo apenada Meiling-

-Supongo que está bien….-Decía suspirando el pelinegro dejando que la pelirroja lo mirara fijamente unos momentos-

-Oye Gaki…..-Ahí ella jala la roca quitándosela de la espalda al pelinegro y se quitaba la suya propia- Vámonos , hoy deberíamos tomarnos un descanso…

-Pero tengo una clase con Patchou….-Pero en eso su brazo era jalado por la fuerza de la pelirroja-

-Vamos esa con fetiche de profesora no le molestara que te pida prestada un rato –Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja algo divertida-

-"Que planea Mei-chan?" –Pensaba Naruto algo extrañado- "Sera que tiene un entrenamiento diferente" –Seguía pensando curioso el pelinegro , sabía que lo que él veía como relajante y lo que ella veía como relajante eran totalmente diferentes, la versión de relajante de ella , era pelear contra 100 peleadores cargando pesas de al menos 50 kilogramos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en el interior de la mansión Scarlet, justo en el comedor cada una tenía su propia y distintiva expresión , claramente Flandre y Akane se miraban con frialdad como si dos rayos chocaran cuando cruzaban sus miradas, Remilia estaba algo sonrojada aquella mañana , Patchouli mirando con cierta desconfianza a los demás, Youmu era la única que lucía normal en el grupo , y Sakuya estaba sospechando algo , rápidamente saco su reloj de bolsillo mirando la hora-

-Qué raro , a esta hora normalmente Naruto viene corriendo a comer el desayuno….-Dijo Sakuya mirando a los alrededores- donde estará?

-Tampoco he visto a Meiling hoy…..aunque ella siempre es la primera en entrenarlo supongo que hoy se están retrasando más de lo común –Dijo Patchouli , lo cual genero la desconfianza en Akane que su paranoia al instante hizo pensar algo-

-Acaso ustedes creen que ella se ha llevado a Naruto para otro lado? –Fue lo que dijo Akane en su clásico tono frio-

-Cirno no cree que Meiling sea como tú , hermana secuestradora….-Dijo Cirno mirando con desconfianza a Akane-

-Que dijiste Hadita de pacotilla? –Pregunto Akane mirando ahora agresivamente a la Cirno que se notaba como su mechón rojo brillaba un poco, notándose como cambiaba de Cirno Fría a Caliente-

-Lo que dije , Hermacestosa pervertida! La que tiene más posibilidades de secuestrarlo eres tú! –Dijo ahora la Hada con un carácter algo agresivo generando que todos se sorprendan pero en cierto punto tenía razón-

-Esperen esperen no peleen , no vamos a obtener respuestas si peleamos –Dijo Sakuya tratando de detener la pelea- Pero tampoco es tan descabellado lo que ha dicho , Akane-san , por lo cual creo que deberíamos dividimos en grupos , las demás avisaremos si encontramos a Naruto cerca

-Yo puedo ir sola –Dijo Akane pero en eso Flandre se puso frente a ella- Que sucede Scarlet?

-No confió en ti , en ningún momento te dejare sola para que puedas irte con mi prometido…..yo estaré en tu grupo….-Ahí la peli azul se puso de pie-

-Al igual que tu hermanita no puedo evitar preocuparme por el estado de mi caballero , por lo cual iré con ustedes….y más te vale no hacer ninguna clase de ataque a traición –Mirando fríamente a Akane , la condesa estaba claramente desconfiando de la hermana de su prometido por obvias razones como las de Flandre-

-Las Tres enamoradas de Naruto estaban casi tratando de asesinarse con la mirada antes que las tres salieran caminando lentamente aunque cuando poco a poco una aceleraba el paso , las otras igual dejando una estela de humo detrás de ellas dejando sorprendidas a las demás chicas-

-Vaya que es una guerra entre ellas –Murmuro Sakuya cruzando los brazos suspirando profundamente- Sera difícil competir con ellas….

-Cirno ira con Youmu –Dijo señalando a la Espadachina- Cirno y Youmu iremos volando para buscar a Naru-Naru , Meiling no se va a aprovechar de nuestro turno con Naruto…-Dijo saliendo volando rápidamente-

-Espera! No privatices a mi señor! –Dijo Youmu volviéndose una pequeña flama con su cabeza reducida en una forma chibi , salía volando a la misma velocidad que Cirno , tanto Patchouli como Sakuya suspiraron , ambas conocían a Meiling bien , por lo cual sabían que la teoría de Akane no estaba tan alejada de la verdad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto era jalado hasta un restaurant por la pelirroja algo sorprendido no era el entrenamiento que hubiera pedido o algo así-

-Señor quiero una barbacoa y algunos vegetales! –Grito Meiling sonriendo como si nada importara , Naruto seguía confundido pero por no haber desayunado en la mansión- Tu que quisieras Naruto?

-No, estoy bien por el momento –Pero el rugido de su estómago lo delato-

-Que tal un Ramen verdad? –Dijo Meiling mientras Naruto no pudo evitar asentir totalmente convencido , si había algo que no se podía resistir era a un buen Ramen-

-Tan pronto como lo pidieron un mesero trajo la comida de ambos, aunque el mesero viendo lo hermosa que era la pelirroja le pregunto que si podían salir-

-Lo siento , pero creo que te equivocaste de momento , ahora mismo estoy teniendo una cita –Dijo sonriendo como si nada Meiling dejando decepcionado al mesero que se fue , Naruto miro a los alrededores- Que buscas Gaki?

-Dijiste que estabas teniendo una cita pero no noto a nadie conocido que se acerque –Ahí oyó a Meiling reír cuando empezó a comer- Que es divertido? –Pregunto arqueando un poco su ceja-

-No importa , come , come si no comes bien entonces no vas a crecer y te quedaras enano tal como te conocimos –Dijo la chica de cabellos rojos al pelinegro que no pudo evitar refunfuñar ante las palabras de la chica de cabellos rojos-

-Bueno….Itadakimatsu….-Al instante empezaba a comer tranquilamente el Ramen , hasta acabarse casi al instante pero Meiling también se acabó su carne casi al instante y ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron-

-Por favor más! –Dijeron ambos levantándose y pidiendo más comida, varios platos más tarde, se encontraba Satisfecho , todo los comensales estaban sorprendidos al ver como la pareja había devorado tanto carne como Ramen , realmente sus estómagos no parecían conocer el limite-

-Vamos a otro lado vale? -Dijo Meiling sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Naruto , este no pudo ni reaccionar cuando era jalado por la pelirroja hacia una dirección desconocida, Naruto seguía sin entender , en cierto punto era extraño como se comportaba Meiling , se sentía….raro….pero estaba bien eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya este lugar es bonito! –Dijo Meiling mirando unas flores cerca agachándose para mirarla , Naruto se acercó también , ese era uno de los parques públicos de Konoha , al igual que tenía lugares de entrenamiento había otros parques públicos que ganaban su fama en especial para las parejas….esperen un minuto-

-"Ding Ding Ding tenemos un ganador finalmente usaste la cosa rosada que tienes en la cabeza llamada cerebro, ella literalmente te arrastro a una cita!" –Dijo Kurama con un megáfono de quien sabe dónde saco , mientras Naruto trato de negar esa posibilidad, hasta que Meiling por su habilidad había logrado hacer una especie de corona de flores-

-Anda Naruto pruébatela! –Dijo Meiling sonriente mientras se la ponía en la cabeza, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzando después de todo , que guerrero tendría una corona de flores en su cabeza- Te ves lindo con ella Gaki!

-No me digas Gaki y esto es incómodo –Murmuro sonrojado mirando a otro lado , no se sentía tan incómodo pensando que estaba en una cita con Meiling , pero…en cierto modo una parte de el también si estaba algo avergonzando-

-Vamos Naruto , no te hagas el tímido…..aunque sabes….esas ropas de entrenamiento están muy usadas, no crees que deberíamos buscarte algo mejor de ropa? –Sugirió Meiling , tomando una de las mangas del chaleco de Naruto que se miró , la verdad no se veía tan mal en ellas , pero Meiling lo miro fijamente como si estuviera tratando de obligarlo psicológicamente a ir con ella-

-"Ríndete Compañero , cuando las mujeres dicen algo sobre la ropa no importa los marimacha que sean , siempre debes oírlas o tu final será feo , te lo dice alguien con experiencia" –Dijo Shinku a la mente de Naruto haciendo que este suspire, parece que todo indica ello , no le gustaba la idea de ir a tiendas de ropa pero bueno , si Meiling era feliz- "Bien Pensando mi amigo , al fin piensas como un dominado"

-"No sé si sentirme insultado o literalmente lanzaste a lava cuando volvamos a la mansión" –Pensaba agresivamente Naruto , sin notarlo era nuevamente jalado por Meiling pero ella se detuvo repentinamente-

-Disculpa Naruto , puedes esperarme ahí en ese banco , tengo que ir al tocador –Dijo Meiling señalando un banco cercano lo cual Naruto no tuvo problema pero apenas le dio la espalda a la pelirroja ella , pateo una rama en el suelo levantándola y dándole varios golpes rápidos para mandarlos a volar como proyectiles afilados que se clavaron entre unos arbustos , en esos mismos arbustos estaba Cirno que se encontraba ahora con ramas clavándola al suelo , Meiling la acababa de descubrir-

-"Noto que no vino sola….en donde estará" –Iba rápidamente hacia el baño pero apenas entro, entonces vio una flama fantasmal que se volvió rápidamente Youmu , que trato de darle un golpe vertical a la maestra de arte marciales que justando ambas manos sujetando el filo de la espada grito- Ninguna de ustedes van a arruinar mi cita con Gaki! –Dijo Meiling desviando a un lado la espada y luego sujeta la cabeza de Youmu metiéndola en el inodoro y empezando a jalar la cadena haciendo que esta fuera succionada por esta y lo dejara atascado- Con eso me librare de ellas dos , pero…..eso quiere decir que las demás miembros deben estar cerca…mejor voy rápido….

-"No puedo respirar" –Dijo en su forma de alma atrapada en el drenaje mientras Cirno cuando pudo liberarse de las ramas , vio a Youmu en el estado que estaba y usando un destapador de inodoros trato de sacarla de ahí-

-No te preocupes Youmu , Cirno te salvara! –Con un tono preocupado por su amiga-

-Meiling con una sonrisa volvía hacia Naruto que estaba algo aburrido mirando el ambiente-

-Lo siento te hice esperar? –Pregunto Meiling sonriendo de forma natural pero a Naruto en ese momento le pareció algo encantadora-

-"Que linda se ve" –Nuevamente sintió Jaqueca por parte de Kurama que estaba más enojada por esos pensamientos- No , no te preocupes –Dijo sonriendo-

-Bueno vámonos! –Lo tomaba del brazo abrazándolo un poco repegandose a este, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro pero jalándolo para que fueran caminando , en eso tanto Cirno como Youmu miraban derrotadas como se iban-

-Me siento sucia….-Murmuro mirándose aun con agua de inodoro, la espadachina-

-Tranquila , You-chan , incluso si nosotras no pudimos derrotarlas, que elevara su Youki , hizo que la detectaran tanto Sakuya y Remilia-sama –Dijo Cirno con una sonrisa- Pero justo cuando estén peleándose entre sí nosotras nos llevaremos a Naru-Naru

-Si! –Dijo Youmu aliándose ante la idea pero ahí estornuda- Creo que esa agua de inodoro está resfriándome….en especial contigo cerca….-Dijo Youmu mirando a la hada-

-Y Porque? –Pregunto la Hada de Aire Helado aun despistada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto estaba aburrido mirando la ropa , para un chico era más obligado a ir a alguien tienda como esa , pero para que Meiling fuera feliz al menos la ayudaría un poco-

-Gaki….-Ahí ella salió , Naruto giro y sintió como la nariz de este casi estuvo al punto del desangro cuando ella llevaba una camisa azul con detalles chinos dorados, la camisa estaba demasiado ajustada mostrando los pechos de esta casi rebotaban al leve movimiento , su blusa solo llegaba hasta la cintura donde se veían sus piernas solo cubiertas por medias negras grandes, botas blancas , la camisa era lo suficiente larga para caer tanto por el frente como por detrás de este, pero la vista a ella era seductora demasiado , Naruto pudo ver hasta la entrepierna de la chica cubierta por una tela azul demasiado a la vista obscena- Te gusta lo que ves? –Murmura dando un guiño hacia el pelinegro que trato de controlar la hemorragia nasal-

(Solo imagínense a Meiling vistiendo un traje de Chun-Li , aunque puedo ayudarles en eso)

.

-Como luzco Naruto? –Dijo en un tono seductor sonriendo inclinándose frente a él dando una sonrisa inocente como ella solo podía dar pero en esa apariencia tan seductora hacia que las hormonas de Naruto batallaran con su sentido común-

-Luces….muy hermosa….-Murmuro con algo de tartamudeando generando un sonrojo también una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de la pelirroja-

-Entonces me lo llevare para modelarlo solo para ti….-Dijo dando un guiño sacando levemente la lengua en una expresión curiosa y algo chistosa , Naruto no pudo evitar tratar de evadir la vista de la Hong-

-Em…bueno….yo también tengo que probarme esta ropa! –Salió corriendo hacia el interior de uno de los probadores-

-Jejeje que tierno….-Murmura pero en eso con solo dos dedos atrapa una cuchilla que iba hacia ella- Crees que no me he acostumbrado por tus cuchillos que van a mi cabeza….Sakuya…-Dijo mirando serenamente como la Sirvienta apareció justo frente a ella-

-Debo decir que fue una jugada ingeniosa de tu parte Meiling….nunca me lo hubiera esperado…..pero….me llevare a Naruto en ese mom….-Pero en eso una patada de Meiling hace que termine directamente un bote de basura donde la basura termino encima de ella, Meiling claramente sale del negocio pero da un salto mortal hacia un lado esquivando dos relámpagos por parte del bastón de cierta Hechicera no muy feliz del clan Scarlet-

-No tienes permitido….robarte a mi estudiante….-Murmuro con frialdad-

-Y Justamente hoy le iba a enseñar cómo debe lavarse….justamente hoy y lo interrumpes….-Dijo Sakuya saliendo de la basura totalmente sucia con una cascara de banana encima de su cabello, rápidamente Sakuya se la quita activando su reloj desaparece volviendo a aparecer justo detrás de la pelirroja cuando cientos de cuchillos aparecen alrededor de la chica y apoyado a eso , varias agujas de hielo iba hacia ella-

-Rápidamente la pelirroja daba una reverencia pero no como disculpa rápidamente exclama-

-**Hōchimindōmu **–Al instante cuando las cuchillas y agujas iban hacia él , una especie de esfera de energía empezó a expandirse de las manos de la chica contra logrando desviar los cuchillos y romper las estacas de hielo , en eso parecía que la esfera se detiene ambas manos de la pelirroja y sale disparada contra la hechicera sorprendiéndola esta esfera le estalla en la cara, Sakuya estaba sorprendida y planeaba usar su reloj nuevamente , pero en eso sintió como un puño le dio directo en el estómago y otro golpe detrás del cuello la dejaba noqueada- Ufff….enfrentarme a Cirno y Youmu es una cosa, pero enfrentarme a ustedes, tuve que hacerlo rápido o no ganaría….-Ahí sacaba una cuerda llevándolas a un techo y las ataba lo suficiente fuerte y difícilmente para que no se movieran al menos por un rato-

-Realmente es problemático salir con ese chico….-Murmura algo berrinchuda pero sonríe- Bueno vale la pena que ese chico te llame linda y eso me hace feliz….-Saltando literalmente de la alegría volvía a la tienda solo para ver como salía el pelinegro-

-Naruto estaba vestido con una chaqueta roja , camisa negra y pantalones grises, clásico apariencia elegante si no fuera por los mismos guanteletes hechos con correas rojas que tenía en ambas manos , incluyendo la mano vendada con el sello de los Hakurei-

-Es algo demasiado….no sé porque creo que luzco algo exagerado….-Dijo Naruto mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo-

-Luces bastante lindo…..ahora déjame cambiarme para poder irnos , esta vez tu escoges el próximo lugar que vamos….-Dijo Meiling risueña entrando en el probador , claramente Naruto se encontraba sonrojado pero también estaba algo nervioso , no sabía a donde llevarla la verdad, nunca antes había tenido una cita y normalmente había estado tomando él te con Remilia o jugando con Flandre, pero nunca había tenido una seria cita que podía hacer-

-"Yo te digo eso compañero….vayamos a un hotel por ahí y tu…." –Pero Shinku fue callado por un pisotón del pelinegro-

-Ni lo pienses , no soy esa clase de pervertido! –Grito sonrojado pero no pudo imaginarse a Meiling….semidesnuda….en una cama….llamándolo , Naruto estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared tratando de reprimir esa imagen y que sus hormonas estuvieran técnicamente tentándolo a ir por ella-

-"Supongo que es algo normal en los Jinchurinki adolescentes….."-Murmuro con disgusto Kurama haciendo que una jaqueca tan fuerte que hizo caer a Naruto apareciera, claramente ese día ella no estaba feliz en lo absoluto-

-Naruto….me ayudas con algo aquí...? –Eso hizo que los oídos de Naruto como si fueran los de un perro se levantaran- Es que deje mi ropa normal en la silla de allí y realmente no puedo salir ahora…me acabo de quitar la otra ropa, no creo que quieras que salga en ropa interior –Dijo sin vergüenza la maestra de artes marciales, que Naruto solo suspiro-

-Deberías mostrar algo más de decencia y no decirlo a los cuatro….-Pero cuando iba a acercar la ropa de Meiling ella aprovecha de tomarlo del brazo metiéndolo dentro de aquel vestuario- Que demo….-Pero no pudo evitar quedar mudo cuando Meiling estaba frente a el…..solo vestida con sus bragas , con ambas brazos rodeándole el cuello , su mirada mostraba esa sonrisa inocente que tanto tiempo ella había mostrado en sus entrenamientos pero en ese momento estaba con algo más….picardía-

-Jejeje…que sucede Gaki? Te gusta lo que ves? –Naruto no sabía que responder su mente estaba tratando de lidiar con la información que tenía en ese momento cuando sentía los pechos de la pelirroja hundirse en su torso , y ella soplo el oído del pelinegro causando que diera un leve suspiro placentero, generando que ese se quedara sin habla y la cercanía del rostro del con el de Meiling poco a poco iba aumentando al punto que sus labios rozaran , pero en ese momento Meiling detecta algo y tomando bruscamente a Naruto lo tira al suelo junto con ella- Cuidado!

-En eso se ve como una espada estaba atravesando la cortina del vestuario hasta dentro de este cuando se terminó de cortar se vio a cierta pelirroja con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa amenazante-

-Los encontré….-Murmuro Tétricamente Akane con su espada en Mano, pero Meiling tomando su ropa normal y tirándole otra ropa encima jala a Naruto rápidamente salir de ahí sin importar que estaba en ropa interior , aunque se estaba a medio vestir-

-Pero justo a medio camino vieron aterrizar a Flandre-

-Meiling….-Mira su apariencia y saca su propia conclusión- De todas….-Aprieta su puño- Tu eres la que menos lo espere…..ahora…me las vas a pagar –Dijo Flandre lanzando dos rayos de energía contra ambos , tanto Meiling como Naruto los esquivan solo para ver como varias esferas gigantes de energía iban tras de ellos asustando al resto de los pobladores-

-Meiling…bastarda…solo nosotras podemos hundirnos en la lujuria con Naruto , nadie más! –Grito sacando a Gugnir Remilia enfurecida-

-Gaki corre! –No dudo ni un momento Akane también se incluyó en la caza de Meiling y Naruto que causo múltiples explosiones en medio de la aldea-

-Mientras-

-Sakura se ve con unas flores sonriendo-

-Estoy seguro que Sasuke-kun estará feliz que le dé algo de apoyo en su entrenamiento –Dijo la peli rosado con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro cuando ve a Naruto junto con Meiling corriendo como si el diablo los persiguiera- Ah Hola Naruto , por que la pri….-Pero no pudo decir más le paso de largo haciendo que soltara las flores pero rápidamente las atrapo por mera suerte- Dios que groseros….-Pero en eso Remilia pasada volando haciendo que gire sin control hasta que se detiene- El mundo da vueltas…..-Dijo la peli rosado con los ojos en espiral pero pudo ver como dos personas más venían pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas literalmente estaban mandando a volar todo lo que estaba frente a ellas cuando corrían- Esas no es la prometida de Naruto y Akane? Estarán peleando de nuevo? –Ahí se asusta- y no viene para….

-Pero la pobre peli rosado no pudo detener aquella estampida de dos chicas que literalmente la mando en el aire y cuando cayó vio el ramo que tenía para el Uchiha destruido-

-La próxima…..se lo mandare por correo….o una tarjeta estaría bien….la aldea no es muy segura….-Dijo Sakura antes de quedar noqueada en el suelo-

-Siguieron Meiling y Naruto fueron rodeados por las tres chicas-

-Se acabó Meiling….deja a Naruto y no saldrán heridos….al menos tu no….-Dijo Flandre tornando sus ojos carmesí- Naruto….me debes unas explicaciones….

-"Amigo , esa es la frase típica que dicen las mujeres para decirte "Estas jodido" Bueno lo máximo que te pueden hacer es…." –Ahí le susurra el resto , no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos , era lo que le hubiera pasado si hubiera pedido dormir con Sakuya ayer o tal vez peor-

-Pero sintió como el Youki de Meiling repentinamente estaba aumentando extrañamente parecía que salían escamas por debajo de su mejilla y sus uñas se afilaban , sus ojos eran como los de un reptil , sorprendiendo por la cantidad de Youki que desprendía , generando que Flandre , Remilia y Akane supieran que no iban a rendirse-

-Entonces vas a pelear con nosotras? –Dijo Remilia reuniendo energía en su mano derecha , Akane parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que Siro para el miedo de Naruto que lo Noto , Flandre estaba lista para lanzarse contra Meiling-

-Naruto retrocede…..te aseguro que nuestra cita no ha terminado…..

-Bueno volviendo al inicio-

-"Porque siento que reviví este día en un Flash Back" –Pensó Naruto viendo como la pelea se iba haciendo más y más grave- "Tengo que detener esto….." –Ahí se le ocurrió una idea- "Espero poder usar bien mis clones en este momento" –Ahí saca algo de su bolsillo y lo tira justo en medio de las chicas, que estalla en una explosión gigantesca de humo negro repentino-

-Qué es esto? –Pregunto Remilia sorprendida apartando el humo que podía-

-Es una bomba de humo ninja , pero como Nii-sama pudo conseguirla –Se preguntó Akane pensándolo en voz alta-

-Ayer-

-No estaría mal tener una que otra arma ninja , después de todo, Sakuya me enseño a usar armas arrojadizas que tanta diferencia puede haber –Dijo Naruto mirando un shuriken-

-Oye Jovencito , si planea ser un Shinobi indicado , debe tener estos –Hablo el vendedor , Saco una peloticas pequeñas – Son bombas de humo bastante potentes , las arroja en el suelo y golpean rebotan ahí sale la explosión de humo que le dejara tiempo para escapar de situaciones peligrosas….o de alguna ira de alguna esposa celosa , a mí me ha servido para ambas….

-Ante aquella publicidad no pudo evitar sentir que las necesitaría tarde o temprano , como se alegraba de haber escuchado su instinto en ese momento-

-Volviendo al Presente-

-Vámonos…-Susurro a Meiling mientras hacia un sello de manos rápido-

-Akane miro las dos sombras al igual que Flandre-

-Te tengo Nii-sama! –Exclamo sonriendo mientras iba por Naruto mientras Flandre fue por Meiling para atacarla pero cuando estuvieron a punto de atrapar a su respectiva presa estas estallaron en humo eran clones , pero también notaron como iban acercándose accidentalmente de frente hasta que sus rostros terminaron tan cerca que parecían apunto de besarse…pero ahí se dieron ambas un golpe en la frente que termino noqueándolas repentinamente-

-Remilia que usando sus alas logro dispersar el humo miro que tanto Meiling como Naruto habían huido , y estaban ocultando su energía para que ella no los pudiera encontrar , no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua-

-"Juro que voy a castigar a ese idiota cuando vuelva a la mansión" –Pensaba Remilia antes de levantar a Akane y Flandre para poder llevárselas nuevamente a la mansión-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que las perdimos –Respiraba algo agitado Naruto mientras Meiling estaba igual, pero finalmente Meiling levantada la mirada sorprendida-

-Que es este lugar? –Pregunto algo sorprendida la pelirroja, Naruto levanto la vista solo para ver que era su lugar favorito , el bosque justo encima del monte de los Hokages, lo cual causa dos preguntas, en verdad habían corrido tan rápido o saltado tan alto para llegar a este lugar-

-Ah este es el lugar que quería mostrarte después de salir de la tienda , bueno , después de eso llegaron las chicas –Dijo rascándose la cabeza el pelinegro- Este era mi lugar favorito cuando era niño , siempre que me sentía solo o triste, venia aquí y ver toda la aldea desde aquí y más allá esta ,me hacía sentir bien….como si todo los problemas que he tenido , se fueran repentinamente –Se apoyaba del Barandal de este mirando hacia la nada , Meiling a su lado pudo apreciar cómo iba atardeciendo lentamente-

-En ese mismo lugar la luz de forma tenue, ambos voltearon a mirarse , ese ambiente era….romántico-

-Meiling se sonrojo un poco , Naruto al mirarla no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que era-

-Jejeje siento todo lo que paso , en cierto modo , siento que todo lo que ha pasado este día ha sido mi culpa –Dijo Naruto sonriendo, esperen un momento , el sabía todo el tiempo que las demás chicas estaban ahí?-

-T-tú lo sabias?

-Pues claro que me crees , un tonto? –Eso hizo que tanto Meiling lo mirara con indiferencia, Shinku y Kurama no pudieron evitar torcer de forma disimulada, haciendo que el quede algo enojado con ellos- Gracias por su apoyo….

-Realmente lo siento….solo quería tener un lindo día contigo….-Dijo Meiling algo avergonzada-

-No te preocupes por eso…..ha sido un buen día , pude relajarme un poco y….bueno la pase bien contigo Meiling , ni yo sabía cómo se sentiría una cita….pero fue divertido…..-Dijo Naruto algo apenado-

-Meiling sonrió con ternura abrazando a Naruto-

-Realmente….tu eres alguien especial para mí , Naruto…..-La pelirroja levanto la vista hacia el pelinegro , quedo mirando fijamente hacia el Uzumaki-

-Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva al sentir la mirada fija de la pelirroja , puso una mano en su mejilla acercándose lentamente hacia Meiling, el tiempo parecía ir lento y solo parecía oír el latido de su corazón en su pecho , haciendo temblar todo su interior , sintió como los nervios invadían ambos y al final solo se acercó , dando el primer paso sintiendo como los labios de su maestra y los de él se hundían , empezando un beso torpe pero tierno , aunque Meiling lo abrazo por el cuello haciendo más profundo el beso en ese momento-

-Naruto seguía la intensidad del beso , la sensación que sentía en ese momento era algo increíble , sin previo aviso poco a poco la lengua de este invadía el interior de la boca de la Maestra en artes marciales haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar más cuando la lengua ella y la del pelinegro jugueteaban traviesamente hasta que finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire-

-Eso….fue…..-Murmuro Meiling-

-Increíble…..-Completo Naruto-

-Para un día lleno de tropiezos y molestias para la pareja , finalmente aquella cita estaba dando un final dulce-

-O eso sería si no fuera por….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Anda Repítelo –Decía Remilia en su trono junto con Flandre que tenía una curita en su cabeza demostrando que se había golpeado muy fuerte-

-Estaba Naruto arrodillado semidesnudo con varias pesas pisándole sus piernas el con una expresión llorosa decía-

-No debo volver a escaparme con una chica de la Mansión Scarlet –Decía casi entre gimoteos-

-Estarás así por toda la noche! No sabes lo enojada y preocupada que estamos en este momento…..eso me deja pensando que…..Akane! Otra pesa! –Ordeno la condesa , y la hermana del pelinegro sin piedad puso dos pesas más haciendo que él no pudiera evitar llorar , claramente su hermana estaba con esa cara que asustaba-

-Nii-Baka….-Murmuro con frialdad-

-Pero Meiling nos dijo lo que sufrías cada noche , así que mientras aun no puedan controlarse…..ninguna de las dos Flandre y Akane pueden dormir con Naruto….

-EH!? –Gritaron ambas al unísono-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Nee-sama! –Grito Flandre-

-Remilia eso es demasiado cruel! –Grito Akane-

-Sera así y se acabó! Naruto es un caballero de los Scarlet y por eso debe dormir bien…-Ahí ambas chicas no pudieron evitar mirar como si se disculparan hacia el pelinegro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa Noche-

-Itte…mis piernas me duelen…al menos hoy…..podre dormir bien….-Dijo Naruto recostado en su cama mientras cerro los ojos lentamente, más tarde en un parde horas-

-Naruto seguía sin dormir pero pudo oír la puerta abriéndose y alguien entrar, sabía que tal vez fueran Akane o Flandre, pero estaba demasiado adolorido como para huir en ese momento , en eso abrió levemente uno de sus ojos notando que era una cabellera azul , no podía creerlo-

-No te he perdonado que me hayas tocado mientras dormías….pero….-Ahí abraza al pelinegro lentamente , Remilia era la que había entrado con su pijama lista para dormir- Por el momento se mi peluche para dormir –Naruto tuvo que usar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír por la ternura que daba la peli azul pero en eso oyó como una puerta se rompió nuevamente-

-Te dije que iba a hacer trampa! –Dijo Akane furiosa-

-Neeeeeeee-saaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaa! –Ahí Flandre estaba a punto de atacar-

-Vale no pude evitarlo , pero ustedes llegaron aquí! Así que ustedes tampoco! –Dijo Remilia- Por el momento no debemos pelear…prometimos que no lo íbamos a despertar….

-Entonces que sugieres Vampira? –Dijo Akane con irrespeto-

-Después-

-Esta cama es algo pequeña….-Dijo Flandre a un lado de Naruto abrazándolo de un brazo como si fuera un peluche al igual que Remilia , la única que no estaba abrazada a ninguna de las articulaciones era Akane pero ella estaba encima del pelinegro , en eso momento Naruto no pudo evitar agradecer en silencio a cualquier deidad , parece que al menos por una noche no tendría mala suerte…..hasta que una leve gota de sangre saliera de la nariz-

-Al menos por ese día , Naruto no iba a sufrir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detrás de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragón de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de Spell Card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella con dos alas una de hielo y otra de fuego-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ven a Érica con una florete en su mano y detrás de ella había una sombra demoniaca mientras al lado de ella , estaba Ryuichi , detrás de él había una armadura blanca con gemas azules y un aura eléctrica alrededor

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veían a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelanto-

-Narrador: Naruto-

-Finalmente todo termino para bien , no puedo creer que sigo vivo

-Después de tantos problemas con Akane, puedo vivir en paz...

-Eh? A que se refieren con propuestas de matrimonio?

-Que por ser el hijo del Hokage, tengo que recibirlas a todas!?

-Chicas no se enojen!

-En el próximo capítulo: "Mi nombre es Hinata!"

Naruto: Algunas veces hay que arriesgarse para poder ser feliz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno como ven regreso Scarlet Uzumaki , y por el momento será pura comedia con algo de romance XD , Jejejeje será unos duros capítulos para nuestro protagonista , en el sentido que va a sufrir las desventajas de tener un harem , XD al menos se ve que Meiling ha avanzado en el punto de ya tener un lugar asegurado en el corazón de Naruto

-Como verán el próximo capítulo será protagonizado por Hinata , pero no habrá NaruHina! –Ahí empiezan a darme tomatazos- Oye oye! Lo dije desde antes , no hay NaruHina , pero si habrá una amistad entre ellos , por lo cual ya les avise así que no deberían estarme lanzando tomates

-Aunque también se verá como varios clanes y familias buscan relacionar sus hijas con Naruto , pero tendrán que ser juzgadas por el Clan Scarlet y va a ser algo sumamente cómico XDDD al pensarlo ellas asustando a las prometidas del chico , o peleando con ellas , sin duda hará que me ría un buen rato cuando lo haga

-Bueno no hay mucho que decir más que…. **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que tuvo una cita con Shigure Kosaka (La serie Kenichi) pero termino peleando con 100 ninjas malvados , aunque fue una buena cita x3 , me pregunto si ella contestara si la llamo…..ah me perdí del tema, hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	12. Ova 2

-Después de los sucesos de Antitesis , Gensokyo rápidamente se recuperó en su mayoría , los heridos durante el combate se habían recuperado y los daños a edificios o lugares de Gensokyo estaban reparados , claramente todo está como siempre después de un suceso común en Gensokyo-

-Vamos , vengan vengan a dar su donaciones! –Gritaba algo escandalosa una voz masculina en el templo de Hakurei , esa voz le pertenecía a Axel , el Ex-Miembro de Antitesis , El Heraldo de las bestias y Quimera del Grupo ahora mismo tenía una vestimenta parecida a la de un sacerdote- Vengan por sus donaciones! OYE! –Ahí le grita a un hombre frente a él y le pone la cesta en frente- Mas te vale que dones algo o yo mismo te arrancare la cabeza!

-WAAAAA! –Ahí deja dinero en la cesta del moreno y sale corriendo , en eso Axel con una sonrisa mira la cesta estaba llena de dinero , joyas entre otras cosas-

-Nada mejor que ser un buen samaritano –Decía sonriente pero en ese momento una especie de cubeta de madera le da en la cabeza-

-Oye Axel , prepárame el baño! –Dijo quejumbrosa Reimu- Además te he dicho que no amenaces a los demás personas en el Templo –Regaño Reimu cruzando sus brazos-

-Pero mira todo lo que hemos ganado –Dijo Axel mientras mostraba la cesta llena de dinero generando que casi un símbolo de dólares en sus ojos con una sonrisa animada-

-Bueno supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar por hoy –Dijo Reimu tomando la cesta sonriendo feliz mientras estaba feliz porque ahora tenía más donaciones aunque con algo de amenazas por parte del Ex-Heraldo, el peliplata no pudo evitar parpadear un parde veces cuando vio a la pelinegra Miko yéndose con ese dinero-

-Mendiga Monja avariciosa , se supone que los sacerdotes deben ser puros….y esta es más corrupta que un político –En eso un pergamino se pegó directamente a su cara y un relámpago llega electrocutando haciendo que termine en el suelo-

-Si fuera tu yo controlaría lo que diría –Dijo Reimu de forma tranquila , mientras Axel solo levanto el pulgar demostrando que había entendido pero apenas se había ido la Hakurei no pudo evitar decir-

-Oh My…-Murmuro Axel en el suelo-

-Axel desde el final de Antitesis se había mudado con Hakurei Reimu , La Miko de Gensokyo aunque varias veces parece que ella lo contrato y ahora es su esclavo según en palabras del propio Axel-

-Damn –Murmuro para sus adentros usando una caña de bambú para empezar a soplar justo donde estaba ya lista una llama calentando el agua- Ya debería estar lista el agua caliente ,si quieres algo más de calor entonces me avisas "Small Trying" –Murmuro pequeño fastidio en un clásico idioma que el poseía-

-Que dijiste? –Fue lo que dijo Reimu y sintió como si un pergamino estuviera a punto de darle-

-Nada nada! –Dijo apresurado mientras Reimu se sumergía en el agua de su tina , Axel solo suspiro , pasar de ser un guerrero a un sirviente nada mas de esa mujer , sin duda era algo que le afectaba en su orgullo como guerrero-

-Alejándose un poco a justo el frente del Templo , con un palo en su mano lo suficiente grande para ser una lanza empezó a moverse rápidamente usando el palo como un arma , cada día después de cumplir los caprichos a la Miko , Axel entrenaba al punto de que casi terminaba desmayándose , el seguía con su meta de vencer algún momento a Fate y a Naruto , aun recordando el fuerte puñetazo que le había dado Naruto en el estómago destruyendo una de sus armaduras y Fate claramente sabía que durante su viaje debía volverse más fuerte , por lo cual sería difícil vencerlo , aunque en cierto punto se preguntaba dónde estaban todos-

-Desde la difusión de Antitesis , fue el funeral de Cornelius, la última vez que vio a Alexandra, Homura y Fate fue cuando antes de dejar Gensokyo , ni había oído noticias del Clan Scarlet desde que se fueron a aquel país lejano llamado "Japón" por lo cual no oía noticias de Saika, en cierto punto se sentía solo en ocasiones cuando nota que lo que fue alguna vez un grupo de camaradas finalmente se separó , aunque en cierto punto no los culpaba…..habían sido utilizados por Inn en un juego macabro-

-Ahí detuvo sus movimientos clavando la vara en el suelo rompiendo ligeramente el suelo-

-Que fastidio , tener este sentimiento! Me enoja! Es una "Shit!" –Gritando cuando un pergamino le cayó directo en la cara mientras otro rayo hizo que quedara en el suelo, no se dio cuenta del tiempo pasado pero miro como Reimu estaba ya vestida y arreglada-

-Te estaba llamando para que te dieras un baño pero estuviste de nuevo diciendo palabras malas a tal volumen que no me oíste imbécil –Dijo venenosamente la Hakurei- Vete a duchar y luego barre el frente del templo hasta que quede bien , o si no, no te daré de cenar –Dijo de forma tranquila antes de irse caminando- Yo iré a revisar el borde , para que no haya ningún problema , Yukari normalmente me hace más de un lio con eso –Dijo resignada antes de irse de ahí-

-Menuda Esclavista –Dijo Axel rascándose la cabeza y mirando el pergamino pero nota algo más – eh?

-"No deberías seguir melancólico idiota , si piensas mucho en el pasado entonces quedaras atrapado en el" –Fue lo que tenía escrito el pergamino , entonces ella…...-

-Axel volteo algo sorprendido en ese momento a donde se fue y no pudo evitar sonreír-

-Ella es una Ultra-Súper Tonta….-Dijo tomando la escoba y estaba barriendo el frente del templo , su olfato rápidamente detecto un aroma poco común en el frente del templo- Bienvenido al Templo Hakurei , donde la sacerdotisa bendice a todos quienes den bastante dinero de ser posible , si no , lárguese o lo obligare a pagar su presencia aquí….

-No creí que estuvieras trabajando de forma…..algo estable , Axel –Esa voz la pudo reconocer al instante volteo y vio que era Teuffel , aunque llevaba un traje normal , no llevaba el símbolo de Antitesis era un nuevo traje-

-Teuffel! –Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él dándole un parde golpes en la espalda en un abrazo amistoso y masculino- Creí que tú también te fuiste de Gensokyo –Dijo el Heraldo de las bestias al ver su amigo el responde en su clásico tono serio pero se notaba más animado-

-No , debido a varias misiones que ha hecho mi maestro , he ido por aquí y por allá arreglando y sirviendo a los demás , busco redimir la memoria de mi maestro al igual que busco su perdón –Dijo con una sonrisa leve pero amigable- Bueno por lo que vi tú también buscas redimirte a tu manera

-Hace como un parde años que trabajo aquí y soy el esclavo de esa malvada de Reimu , pero al menos tengo techo , un lugar donde comer y puedo espantar a los humanos que se acerquen para que nos den su dinero , es una vida divertida aunque en ocasiones se hace súper aburrida –Dijo como si nada- Puedo detectar que te has vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo…..aunque sigues siendo el más enano de todos los que pertenecíamos a Antitesis….

-Oye! Yo soy más alto que antes, y veo que tú no has cambiado nada –Dijo Teuffel riendo al igual que Axel- Iba al hacia la aldea de los humanos para servir a la princesa lunar , los homúnculos de Inn causaron muchos problemas junto con mi maestro en otras ocasiones por lo cual voy para allá para ayudarlos en todo lo que puedo…

-Es bueno tener una meta , esa meta es "Very Good" –Dijo Axel feliz al ver a su compañero en otro camino-

-Y tú que planeas hacer a futuro? –Pregunto Teuffel-

-Vencer a Fate y luego a Naruto , ellos todavía me deben una buena pelea –Dijo Axel seguro-

-Em…..si….pero me refiero después de eso…..digo no creo que después de eso tengas algo más planeado verdad? –Dijo Teuffel haciendo que Axel se confunda-

-Eh? A que te refieres? –Pregunto Axel-

-Después de ayudar Gensokyo planeo ir a Europa , al lugar de nacimiento de mi maestro y el lugar al cual sirvió a la familia Hellsing , me dejo todo en esta nota si es que el moría , planeo ir allá y ser un mayordomo , viviré ahí hasta el resto de mis días y tratare de ayudar a la familia que acogió a mi maestro o mínimo a los que estén en problemas allá , esa es las cosas que tengo a futuro…..dime….después de "vencer" a Fate y Naruto que planeas hacer? –Pero esas comillas no le gustaron en nada a Axel-

-A que te refieres con "Vencer"? Claramente puedo vencerlos si me entreno bastante….-Dijo Axel enojado-

-No es por ofenderte , Axel….pero Fate-sama y Naruto-san , están a un nivel completamente diferente al nuestro , ellos podrían pelear contra seres de indescriptible poder como lo son Remilia o Flandre , o incluso con Reimu –Dijo el demonio menor generando que Axel se quede pensativo , sabia a carne viva que Reimu era endemoniadamente fuerte más que la propia Remilia- Incluso si entrenas por años aquí , ellos seguiran volviéndose más fuerte, hace algún tiempo hubiera sido posible que los vencieras pero ahora…..es imposible…..y no siento que hayas avanzando en algo en tu poder….

-Que claramente soy más fuerte que antes! –Dijo el temperamental Axel- Acaso quieres pelear contra mí para que te lo demuestra "Gran Dicky" –Refiriéndose a débil a Teuffel-

-Axel no quiero pelear contra ti….-Noto como Axel no iba a escuchar a palabras , pero si a puños haciendo suspirar al pelinegro- Axel tú lo pediste….simplemente aceptare tu petición…..-Ahí en ese momento una flama azul se encendía justo en la frente del Teuffel , cuando Axel iba contra el invocando su armadura estándar de Quimera , sus guanteletes se volvían cuchillas afiladas, pero justo cuando él iba a tocar al demonio quedo atrapado en medio de unos hilos claros pero brillantes que se hicieron notar- Yo he aprendido….a luchar como mi maestro….

-En ese momento los hilos se reunieron alrededor de su pierna y lo azoto con fuerza en el suelo por la armadura de Axel no fue cortado incluso aunque esa no era la intención de Teuffel , incluso así , el demonio salto en el aire aterrizando con la intención de dar una patada descendente contra Axel que rápidamente uso sus brazos para cubrirse aunque logro bloquear el ataque la armadura fue rota al instante demostrando que el impacto de la patada fue poderoso-

-Teuffel empezó a atacarlo por medio de patadas a un lado de la cadera girando para darle una patada al cuello dejándolo sin posibilidad de respirar repentinamente , Axel trato de recuperar su armadura pero Teuffel no le dio tiempo dándole otra patada en el estómago haciendo que se inclinara frente a él y al instante levanto la pierna antes de clavarla en la cabeza de Axel metiéndola en el suelo-

-Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes , pero…aún sigo sin ser lo suficiente fuerte como para enfrentarme o con Naruto-san o con Fate-sama….esa es una gran diferencia…..

-No dejare que me venzas…..-Pero en ese momento salta aún más alta solo para aterrizar nuevamente en la cabeza de Axel quedando noqueando en ese preciso , en ese momento se dio cuenta de la diferencia de fuerza que ahora tenía…..en ese momento….él era el más débil de los que fueron alguna vez de Antitesis-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Más tarde esa noche, estaba Axel ya recuperado de los golpes que le había dado , con alguna que otro curita en su rostro , estaba sumamente serio , Hakurei estaba comiendo tranquilamente-

-Oye Axel más te vale que te comas eso , o se va a enfriar y no planeo calentarlo –Dijo de forma despreocupada mientras continuaba comiendo pero al ver que el heraldo de las bestias no estaba reaccionando ella iba a sacar un pergamino dejando a la vista del guerrero pero él ni siquiera reaccionaba parecía muy profundamente adentro de sus pensamientos- Oye idiota…..-Ahí le da un golpe haciendo que reaccionara-

-Qué te pasa , stupid crazy? –Dijo mirando a Reimu que estaba con una mirada fija hacia ella-

-Ahora me dirás lo que te pasa o te seguirás lamentándote como un perro? Inu-Axel!

-Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así –Dijo enojado pero en eso miro a otro lado- No es nada que te incumbe!

-Te gusta que use mis pergaminos verdad? –Dijo Reimu sacando cinco pergaminos al mismo tiempo generando que el moreno sudara frio y al final suspirara-

-Finalmente me doy cuenta de lo débil que soy….."Súper Weak" –Se notaba que estaba refiriéndose a sí mismo como un debilucho- Teuffel vino y cuando lo rete a una pelea , el me derroto solo usando sus pies, no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento esta hacerlo , según él ni siquiera está a los pasos de Fate o Naruto , sin duda era alguien Súper Ultra Fuerte….-Murmuro mirando al techo desanimado- No importa lo que he entrenado aquí…..no ha servido de absolutamente nada….

-Reimu lo miro algo preocupada-

-De verdad es tan importante eso? –Pregunto la Miko- De verdad es tan importante para ti ser fuerte? Digo ahora estas en Gensokyo técnicamente ya no hay batallas como cuando estabas con Antitesis…a lo mucho alguna de las vagas desobligadas de aquí causaría un alboroto que o yo o Marisa tenemos que arreglar pero no es necesario que seas fuerte…..

-No lo entiendes , Reimu…no importa lo que pase….el fuerte siempre pisotea al débil , yo no quiero ser pisoteado ante nadie….quiero volverme alguien que sea capaz de vencer y seguir adelante, Fate siguió adelante incluso aunque fuera controlado se volvió más fuerte al irse de Gensokyo , pude ver con los años como en el Clan Scarlet , Naruto se volvió mucho más fuerte a un nivel que no pude alcanzar durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí….-Suspiraba profundamente- y Al final….estoy yo…..ni siquiera pude vencer a un niño que yo comandaba cuando era un enemigo...yo mismo me jure a mí mismo que jamás me volvería débil y siempre llegaría a ser el más fuerte , no importa cuánto me costara….

-Reimu se quedó callada mirando a Axel-

-Pero ahora estoy estacando….de que sirvo? Para reunir donaciones todos los días? Arreglar paredes….? De qué más puedo hacer que de ama de casa del templo…..eso….no es algo que yo deseo…..yo nací peleando…y quiero seguir mi vida peleando contra los guerreros más fuertes de este mundo y aquellos que sin duda no podre superar a la primera…..pero…..que aunque falle un montón de veces…..pueda ganar al final…..pero ahora….no soy más que una hormiga que cualquiera puede pisotear….-Se levantó del suelo- No tengo hambre Reimu…..me iré a la cama temprano….-Salió del Salón-

-Hakurei , sinceramente no entendía bien pero….tal vez ella tenía la solución…..juro por su nombre cuando tomo el cargo de Miko de Gensokyo que no diría nada….pero….no le gustaba ver a ese chico sufrir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al día siguiente , Axel se encontraba dormido tranquilamente cuando un pergamino aterrizo justamente en su cara y lo electrocuto en ese momento sorprendiéndolo y enojándolo-

-Hakurei! Explica esto que estaba dormido aun! –Pero en ese momento cuando Axel mira se ve que Reimu estaba frente al templo con una mochila sin sujetar , donde vio que estaban varias de sus cosas- Que sucede? Y Porque mis cosas están aquí?

-Aunque no comprendo bien….yo no soy ninguna maestra para las artes Youki –Volteando hacia Axel- Tampoco puedo ayudarte en tu entrenamiento…..más que puedo decirte donde se encuentra un maestro….

-Eh? –Axel estaba incrédulo , su Jefa de Puño de Hierro , estaba ayudándolo?-

-Por que te quedas con esa cara? –Murmuro mirando a otro lado cruzando los brazos- Le pedí a Marisa que me ayudara a abrir un portal

-Hola Zee~~ Lo que quiere decir la tsundere de Reimu , es que cuando te vio triste no pudo evitar querer ayudarte por lo cual cuando no pudo ella sola vino rogándome para poder ayudarte –Dijo la bruja de cabellos dorados haciendo sonrojar a la Miko que miro a otro lado-

-Simplemente es para evitarme la molestia de cargar con un mal humorado durante toda mi vida…..curiosamente el último lugar donde se le vio fue en unas montañas en Japón , según oí es muy peligroso allá , pero contando que aunque te veas débil eres lo suficiente fuerte como para pelear contra guerreros y Yokais de nivel medio podrás llegar allí sin mucho problema….-Dijo dándole un pergamino que era un mapa cuando lo abrió Axel-

-No sé qué decir….-Ahí Axel le sonríe amigablemente a la Miko- Gracias Reimu…..

-Cállate , eres un inútil en las tareas de la casa…..por lo cual….si eres un inútil peleando serás un bueno para nada en este mundo por lo cual…..decido ayudarte a que no seas un bueno para nada para que no seas una carga para este templo…..-Dijo dándole la espalda a la pelinegra- Pero….si no puedes con ello…el Templo siempre busca nuevos trabajadores…..por lo cual…..tu puesto siempre estará libre aquí….-Dijo Reimu algo pausadamente mirando a otro lado como podía , Axel no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovido por esa ayuda, él no era un tipo que sabía demostrar sentimientos , pero en ese momento Marisa justo en el portal hacia una seña para que hiciera algo-

-En ese momento Axel que comprendió le dio un abrazo por la espalda a Reimu sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar-

-Gracias…..-Dijo Axel con una sonrisa amigablemente- Tu eres Mega Cool! –Dijo divertido Axel antes de tomar la mochila- No hay problema con esta ropa que es la que siempre uso….-Dijo mirándose que era la misma ropa de combate, ayer no tenía ganas de quitársela debido a la tristeza, con el mapa en una mano y el portal en frente volteo y sonrió- Me voy…nos veremos luego Hakurei….-Antes de saltar dentro del portal y este se cerrara-

-Marisa con una sonrisa pícara dijo justo al lado de Reimu-

-"Por favor no te vayas….quédate conmigo , no me importa si no eres lo bastante fuerte….te quiero a mi lado Axel-kun" Zee~~ -Cuando dijo eso Marisa al oído de Reimu no pudo evitar ruborizarse por completo, que al instante saco sus pergaminos-

-Te voy a matar Marisa! –Grito Reimu escandalizada mientras Marisa solo rio montándose en su escoba antes de salir volando rápidamente-

-Atrápame si puedes , Miko-chan! –Dijo Marisa sonriendo mientras Reimu al instante voló para empezar a atacar a Marisa-

-A pesar de que no pudo decírselos en ese momento….tal vez en otro momento….Aquella Miko cuales sentimientos eran difíciles de decirle a aquel guerrero , tendría su oportunidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ova 2: **

**En búsqueda de mi propio maestro**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un Portal en medio de un bosque se abre y al instante cae de este el peli plateado sobándose la cabeza-

-Consejo numero 1: Cerrar los ojos dentro de un viaje entre mundos…nunca olvidarlo de nuevo….siento que voy a vomitar….-En ese momento Axel se acerca a un arbusto solo para vomitar- Creo que saque cena y el almuerzo de ayer…demonios….siento como si me estomago estuviera bailando pero tan mal que se cae cada cinco segundos…."Very Bad" –Murmuro antes de sentir las ganas de vomitar nuevamente-

-Auxilio! –Dijo una voz de un niño cerca, lucia asustado mientras Axel volteo a mirar aunque su cara estaba azulada , pudo ver como unos bandidos estaban persiguiéndolo-

-Ven aquí mocoso te hare reírte de mis cicatrices! Haciéndote algunas! –Dijo uno de los bandidos , Axel aunque algo mal por las náuseas mira a los bandidos-

-El niño lo pasa de largo-

-Oye tú, flacucho? –Pregunto uno de los bandidos-

-Flacucho? –Murmuro con una vena en su frente-

-Si idiota te estamos hablando a ti! –Dijo otro bandido-

-Idiota! –Repitió mas enojado Axel-

-Olvídenlo , este enano no parece saber nada….-Pero eso hizo estallar a la Quimera que de una patada mando a volar a uno de los bandidos contra un árbol chocándolo y dejándolo noqueado-

-Para su información no soy flacucho! , Ni tampoco idiota, ustedes son los idiotas! –Ahí por ese insulto uno de los bandidos saco su espada pero el Peligris trajo a su brazo un poco de su armadura bloqueando y desviando la espada antes de darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que rebotara en el suelo aquel bandido- Para su información ustedes son enanos….soy más altos que ustedes….."BASTARD!" –Al instante sujeto del cuello de la ropa al último antes de darle un poderoso cabezazo que lo dejo noqueado-

-Al instante cuando dejo noqueados a los tres, se dio palmadas en la manos suspirando profundamente-

-Vaya inútiles no me dieron ni para el arranque –En eso vio como un niño lo estaba observando- Que te pasa Mocoso? –Pregunto de forma agresiva pero él sonrió-

-Eres muy fuerte, Onii-san! –Dijo el Niño con una sonrisa en el rostro- Vendrás conmigo! –Dijo el niño con jalando al Axel-

-Oye mocoso no tengo tiempo que perder a algún lado estoy…-Trataba de leer el mapa- Donde debía ir…..al Monte Kyusuky?

-Ese lugar está pasando mi aldea por lo cual puedes ayudarme….esos solo eran uno de esos pocos bandidos que estaban molestando nuestra aldea, pero alguien fuerte como tú nos ayudaría –Dijo el niño jalando al Peligris-

-"Vale por un lado , puede que el niño este mintiendo y no me esté llevando para que lo ayude y por el otro tiene razón y puedo encontrar a un Guía" –Dijo Axel pensándolo- "Bueno lo dejare a la suerte a ver si tengo suficiente suerte , además puedo calentar un poco , hace algún tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea…" –Recuerda su lucha perdida contra Teuffel- " Olvidando esa…."

-Cómo te llamas niño? –Pregunto Axel empezando a caminar por su mismo-

-Mi nombre es Takeru –Dijo sonriendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Axel pudo ver como el poblado estaba lleno de bandidos que estaban asaltando todo lo que podían ver mientras los aldeanos estaban asustados atados entre si-

-El viejo del pueblo puede guiarte a la montaña , pero no estoy seguro donde estará –Dijo Takeru mirando por los alrededores-

-"Es obvio solo vine a hacer el trabajo sucio" –Pensaba indiferente Axel- Bueno yo no vine para pelear con unos bandidos por ayudarte, yo mismo buscare un camino para ir a la montaña….-Iba a darse la vuelta con su mochila y todo pero en eso una mujer grita-

-Por favor no se lleven a mi hija! –Grito una de las mujeres atadas mientras el bandido poco a poco la separaba de esta-

-Esta niña parece del gusto del jefe, deberíamos llevarla con las demás –Dijo uno de los bandidos sonriente-

-Sí , el jefe nos pagara el doble por llevársela –Dijo otro de los bandidos festejando mientras la hija trataba de volver con su madre-

-Mama , Mama , MAMA , QUIERO IR CON MI MAMA! –Gritaba la niña lloraba fuerte molestando a los bandidos-

-Oh cállate! –Ahí el bandido estaba a punto de golpear a la niña pero fue sujetado por una mano- Oye cual es la brillante….-Pero vio a un Moreno que por la sombra no se pudo ver sus ojos más que dos brillos homicidas de color azul-

-Sujeto al bandido lanzándolo contra otro , antes de pisarlos con fuerza en el estómago – Oye oye –menciono con un tono algo arrogante mientras en ese momento su armadura poco a poco iba apareciendo en ese momento- Pelear con un niño no me parece justo , crees que me puedo incluir –Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante a los demás bandidos cuando trataron de atacarlos con sus armas él se los permitió pero sus armas cada una fue bloqueada o rota al golpear su armadura, con una sonrisa menciono- **Corte X! **–En ese momento sus guanteletes se volvieron espadas de un tamaño respetable mientras giro sobre sí mismo mandando a volar a esos bandidos que cayeron en el suelo noqueados con sus armas rotas, escupió a un lado- Son súper aburridos , creí que por los menos uno de ustedes me daría algo de re….-Pero una gran llamarada lo envolvió en ese momento-

-Vaya banda de inútiles no poder vencer a un tipo cualquiera que llegue de la nada –Dijo un hombre con gabardina marrón oscuro, camisa blanca y pantalones negros , con sandalias del mismo color que la gabardina haciendo un sello de manos y terminando con una sonrisa confiada pero en eso el fuego poco a poco se reunía en un lugar el pecho del peliplata mientras el como si nada parecía que su armadura cambio a ser negra con detalles colmillos , en sus hombros tenía forma de perros al igual que su pecho- Es imposible!

-Que mal….me hiciste enojar! Aunque debo admitir que ese ataque fue SUPER DURO! –Dijo Axel sonriendo de forma lunática mientras apuntaba ambas manos hacia el hombre de la gabardina , en ese momento sus hombreras pasaron a sus puños creando una cabeza de perro en ellas- Ahora te demostrare una….**ULTRA FLAMA…CERBERUS FLAME!**

-Desde los puños de Axel salió disparada un rayo de fuego que fue contra el Shinobi cuando entro en contacto con el literalmente le estallo en frente , mientras Axel con una sonrisa deshacía su armadura y camino hacia el sujeto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-

-Creo que la palabra adecuada…..es "Please no me golpees en la cara"-Dijo sonriendo el peliplata mientras el Shinobi sonrió nervioso-

-Más tarde-

-Se veían a los bandidos y al Shinobi amarrados golpeados y asustados , Axel simplemente suspiro profundamente cuando miro a la niña estar abrazando a su madre aunque tratara de hacerlo menos evidente , sonrió muy levemente-

-Gracias por ayudar a nuestro pueblo joven , nunca vi a un chico con habilidades de pelea como las tuyas….-Axel se rasco la cabeza-

-Es una molestia , pero al menos me sirvió como calentamiento….alguno de ustedes saben cómo llegar a las Montañas Kyusuky –Eso hizo que todas las personas lo miraran como si estuvieran asustados- Que sucede pasa algo malo?

-Es que en esa montaña habitan espíritus malvados jovenzuelo….ningún hombre que haya ido ahí , ha vuelto con vida, porque ir hacia allí? –Dijo el viejo líder de la aldea-

-Ahí habita según un mapa que leí un gran maestro , lo estoy buscando –Dijo Axel mirando al viejo-

-Mmmmm Otro viajero que busca poder….Puedo verlo en tus ojos…..pero sabes, el poder no lo es todo para ir allá , es necesaria otra cosa, Aquel Maestro que he escuchado tanto , no creo que acepte a alguien así de simple porque quiere hacerse más fuerte –Dijo El viejo mientras Axel solo gruñía y entonces exclamo-

-Bueno entonces simplemente hare que me entrene a la fuerza! –Dijo chocando sus puños haciendo un sonido característico- Me volveré más fuerte aunque sea solo enfrentándome a él….

-Veo que no te vas a arrepentir jovencito –Dijo ahora otro hombre , era bastante enano corpulento de bigote algo chistoso y cabello corto que parecía una peluca- Si es así , yo puedo llevarte a la montaña , si no tienes miedo, mi carreta esta por aquí…..ya la traigo –Dijo el hombre chistoso antes de irse por su carreta que rápidamente llego para que el Peligris estuviera a punto de hacer su viaje pero antes de irse la misma niña que salvo se le acercó y le dio unas flores-

-Je...Vaya pero que cursi….-Murmuro mientras tomaba las flores pero nota la mirada de alegría de la niña , suspira y las guarda en su bolsillo- Gracias….-Se montaba en la carreta el hombre bonachón dio un latigazo a para empezar a irse del pueblo en dirección a las montañas-

-En el camino de Axel se tuvo que enfrentar a distintos animales y uno que otro Yokai bromista de la zona , pero finalmente habían llegado al terreno de la base de la montaña y empezar a ir por un camino ascendente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Axel estaba recostado en la caja de la carreta aun sin quedarse dormido pero se notaba como él estaba relajándose con sus ojos cerrados-

-Disculpe joven si me atrevo a preguntar…..a ir a ver el gran maestro? –Pregunto el hombre curioso-

-Tengo rivales a los cuales quiero vencer…..si no puedo ser capaz de mínimo darles un puñetazo solo seré escoria que puede ser aplastada por cualquier persona más fuerte yo –Murmuro Axel aun recostado en la paja- Este mundo solo se rige por la ley del más fuerte, los únicos que pueden ganar, los únicos que pueden sobrevivir , los únicos que realmente pueden sobresalir en este mundo son aquellos que pueden seguir arriba de los demás , eso es la ley del más fuerte, aunque creen que solo se aplica a los animales y las bestias, los humanos también se rigen por esa ley, por eso los lideres no son ni el linaje ni el poder político, sino por su fuerza y el poder de dominar a los demás…..

-No sería más sencillo vivir una vida tranquila incluso sin ser fuerte? –Pregunto el bonachón haciendo que Axel solo arquera su ceja y se recostara nuevamente en la paja-

-Me arte de hablar solo voy a dormir…..-Axel en sus sueños solo pudo recordar la primera vez que vio aquella ley-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Axel Pov)**

_-No existe la palabra justo en este "Mundo" recordé como en mi niñez , vivía en un lugar tranquilo , ninguno era un guerrero o algo parecido , era una aldea que vivía como podía , buscando ser feliz así , no fue hasta que llegaron aquellas personas que eran más Fuertes que nosotros , al final solo fuimos aplastados , yo solo pude correr junto con algunos de los míos , mientras mire como los adultos eran asesinados por aquellos malvados, ese mismo momento pensé que podríamos sobrevivir-_

_-Solo para ver como los míos eran azotados por el clima , enfermándose de algo que desconocíamos con nuestros pocos conocimientos , o simplemente asesinados por un animal más fuerte, el mundo solo me enseño en aquel momento…..que solo nos regíamos por la fuerza….el mundo era más fuerte que nosotros y por eso moríamos-_

-Koyomi….oye….-Dijo un niño de cabellos grises y piel morena- Casi llegaremos a la aldea resiste un poco más…..esa herida pronto la atenderá un doctor….y así podrás ponerte bien….

-Axel...-Murmuro aquella niña recostada en ropas de algunos niños- Donde están nuestros demás hermanos? Donde están mama y papa? –Eso hizo que el niño no pudiera evitar tragar saliva y sentir un nudo en la garganta-

-Los demás están jugando al escondite….no pude ir porque estas enferma y tengo que cuidarte…y Mama y papa nos esperan en el pueblo…..ya lo veras….ahí todos seremos felices….ya lo veras…-Tomaba la mano de la pequeña solo para empezar a sollozar cuando la sintió tan helada…..tan delicada….estaba demasiado débil- Por favor aguanta un poco más….

-Axel…..por que estas llorando? –Pregunto la niña mirando como el niño de cabellos grises estaba sollozando-

-Solo es que me cayo algo que me pica mucho….solo es basura en mis ojos….-Dijo Axel limpiándose los ojos- Estoy "Very Good" como decía Papa! –Decía sonriendo alegremente-

_-Yo nunca pude conocer a mis padres…..uno nació en un clan prohibido por eso mismo los demás Yokais me rechazaban...y el otro era un animal que solo era despreciado….un animal que era la mezcla de todo….la Quimera-_

-La tormenta está aumentando…debe haber una Yuki-Onna cerca….-Murmuro Axel mirando preocupado a Koyomi- No te preocupes….yo iré allá, y entonces hablare con la señorita para que no haga tanta nieve y así podrás mejoras….

-En serio harás eso Axel? –Pregunto Koyomi con una sonrisa débil- No te preocupes lo hare…..-Dijo saliendo de la cueva con una especie de gabardina para la nieve-

_-Fui en esperanza de que aquella Yokai me escuchara, pero cuando la encontré y le dije eso , ella solo me ignoro-_

-Por favor señorita Yuki-Onna…..no hagas la tormenta más fuerte…..por favor! –Grito Axel pero la Yokai de la nieve no lo escucho más bien sintió repulsión al verlo- Koyomi….MI HERMANITA ESTA MURIENDOSE AHÍ ABAJO! QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHO! –Pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas cuando la mujer le dio la espalda , el en un estallido de ira tomo una roca congelada que estaba cerca y se la lanzo en la cabeza con tal fuerza que la Yuki-Onna lo recibió y su cabeza empezó a sangrar , en ese momento la Yuki-Onna volteo con furia hacia Axel-

-A que no me atrapas bastarda helada! –Saco su lengua en ese momento corrió tratando de alejar la Yuki-Onna de ahí , pero noto como iba hacia otra dirección , a donde estaba su hermanita- No…..NO TE LO PERMITIRE! –Al instante parecía que su instinto más primigenio salió y empezó como pudo a correr usando sus puños como patas , antes de ir contra la Yuki-Onna en ese momento se abalanzo sobre ella mordiéndola como si fuera un animal, la Yokai trato de congelarlo pero en ese momento él estaba en frenesí sin importarle los rasgos de la hipotermia , continua atacándola hasta que la nieve alrededor se tornó roja-

_-Fue la primera vez que sentí lo que era la fuerza…sentí que podía hacerla parar obligándola por mi propia fuerza…..sentí la adrenalina y la sensación de victoria cuando la nieve término , y con alegría fui hacia la cueva aunque estuviera manchado con la sangre de aquella Yokai estaba feliz , podría salvarla….pero cuando llegue a la cueva-_

-Koyomi! Logre convencerla –Dijo el niño con sangre en su boca y ropa pero cuando se acercó a la pequeña niña empezó a tocarla notando lo helada que estaba- Koyomi oye….la nevada termino…podemos irnos…Koyomi…-La agito un parde veces y la abrazo antes de que sus lágrimas empezaran a caer- Koyomi! ….no es divertido si estas bromeando…despierta DESPIERTA TONTA! NO ME HAGAS ESTO! KOYOMI KOYOMI!

_-Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte….si tan solo hubiera atacado a aquella mujer antes….si tan solo tuviera más poder para proteger a los demás , si tan solo hubiera tenido el poder suficiente para matar a aquellos asesinos…si tan solo tuviera el poder….ese pensamiento invadió mi cabeza…..la fuerza lo era todo en este mundo , sea para resistir la furia de este y su crueldad, o para obligar a otros para poder salvar a tus seres queridos…..esa era la fuerza que necesitaba , solo necesitaba ser fuerte….porque si era débil…esa simple palabra hacia que la imagen de Koyomi volviera a mi cabeza…no quería….perder a nadie más….por ser débil-_

_-El mundo me lo enseño…..el mundo me trato de devorar porque era débil….sin embargo….yo sobreviví…..en ese momento aprendí que la fuerza era primordial en este mundo , luchando con bestia , tras bestia , volviéndome más poderoso cada vez….hasta que finalmente encontré con alguien más fuerte de lo que pude imaginar y aunque no fue mi fin…..solo me hizo ansiar ser más fuerte…..para no volver a ser derrotado otra vez….ni por el….ni por este mundo cruel-_

**(Fin del Axel Pov)**

-Jovencito ya hemos llegado –Dijo el hombre bonachón y Axel despertó de ese sueño que parecía más que todo un recuerdo triste , levanto la vista notando como era un templo gigantesco a la cima de la montaña no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto-

-Con que estas son las puertas…-Dijo Axel con sonrisa retadora- Supongo que tendré que abrirlas , es mejor entrar que tocar y esperar….-Ahí las empuja , las puertas eran exageradamente pesadas , pero habían varias puertas con marcas de 1 , 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 y así seguía hasta el 10 , cuando logro abrirla pudo llegar hasta el 5 antes de que la puerta se volviera incluso más pesada que antes, la puerta se abrió en par en par dejando a la vista un gran patio que a pesar de estar en las montañas , estaba bien construido y bien mantenido-

-Cuando entro el Peligris miro que todo estaba solo , no había nadie cerca, solo hasta que sintió dos presencias fuertes y rápidas , en ese Axel trato de invocar su armadura pero fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió que su estómago era hecho puré por un mazo de metal de una criatura colmilluda musculosa de color rojo , que lo mando volando directamente contra un pilar que sostenía el arco del templo , en eso pudo ver como la misma criatura trato de atacarlo nuevamente pero esta vez reaccionando más rápido se desliza por el suelo esquivándola pero no fue suficiente antes de que sintió como un puñetazo le dio en el rostro tirándolo en el suelo y en eso pudo ver a otro criatura igual pero de color azul , con una especie de hacha en su mano, la criatura azul trato de clavar el hacha en la cabeza de Axel que solo giro en el suelo rápidamente tratando de no ser pisado o decapitado , de forma rápida se levantó y invoco rápidamente solo un brazo de su armadura logrando bloquear el hacha , pero no un puñetazo en su estómago-

-"Que demonios son estas criaturas…son endemoniadamente rápidas y fuertes" –Pensó escupiendo algo de sangre , pero no fue suficiente para el Ogro Rojo que lo pateo nuevamente como si balón fuera incluso estaba rebotando en el suelo cuando estaba seriamente lastimado ya , pero tratando de rematarlo busco romper su brazo con su mazo , reuniendo toda el Youki que pudo en uno de sus brazos , logro bloquear el golpe del mazo con su armadura , pero el ogro rojo violentamente lo tomo de la pierna y lo lanzo hacia un lado-

-Jovencito estas bien? –Pregunto el hombre entrando por la puerta abierta por Axel , ambos demonios fijaron su vista en el hombre bonachón , Axel en ese momento lo empuja a un lado de una patada como pudo pero recibió el doble golpe de los Ogros que no se detuvieron ahí , literalmente cada vez que uno lo golpeaba a un lado el otro lo devolvía con un poderoso golpe , era como si estuviera jugando con una pelota y estaba lastimándolo seriamente sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia en ese momento y sintió como uno de sus brazos se había roto debido al golpe del mazo de uno de los ogros-

-Cayo en el suelo azotando como saco , y sintió como si su conciencia estuviera a punto de apagarse cuando vio las mismas flores que esa niña le regalo…..no pudo creer que de todas las cosas que pudieron haberle hecho mantener la conciencia….fueran esas mismas flores que le habían regalado….realmente debía estar desesperado….impulsándose hacia atrás con su brazo aun estable , esquivo el furioso remate de ambos ogros , cuando el ogro rojo trato de golpearlo con su mazo , este lo recibió dejándose golpear en su cintura, sintió como sus huesos estaban quejándose en forma de gritos y rotos , pero resistió el casi desmayo y con su codo logro dar un golpe a la mano el ogro haciendo que este suelte su Kanabo , aquel mazo malvado que sujeto Axel con rapidez en un rápido movimiento logro darle un golpe al demonio literalmente mandándolo como pelota contra el otro que estaban yendo contra el ambos chocaron con uno de los pilares-

-Axel estaba respirando agitado , con sangre saliendo por casi todo su cuerpo , sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y tenía uno de sus brazos rotos , pero aun desafiante continuo de pie y con una sonrisa puso en su hombro aquel espantoso mazo de puntas-

-Vengan demonios! Acaso no iban a matarme! O Ya les dio miedo? –Los demonios se levantaron con furiosa mirando agresivamente a aquel sujeto que los había golpeado , Axel sabía que en esas condiciones estaba más que perdido pero….- "No voy a morir aquí…Tengo que vencer a esos dos desgraciados…..Tengo que volverme el más fuerte de Gensokyo! Y Finalmente…..del mundo!" –Axel empezó a correr contra los demonios con el mazo de este sujetado firmemente en la mano pero justamente cuando iban a confrontarse entonces una voz gruesa y serena dijo-

-Alto! –Los demonios rápidamente obedecieron esquivando al Peligris, y yendo a donde estaba el Bonachón pero en vez de estar ese hombre se encontraba un hombre alto cerca de dos metros , sin duda daba una apariencia de ser enorme , su mirada era fría y se notaba a plena vista que podía matar a cualquier ser en ese lugar con un solo dedo , su mirada intimidaba hacia que cada fibra del ser de Axel estuviera asustada , contenía una especie de traje elegante, algo muy impropio para un hombre de las montañas- Es suficiente Seiki , Gouki…..-Dijo el hombre sereno y ambos demonios arrodillados frente a aquel hombre fueron al interior de aquel templo felizmente-

-El hombre de cabellos rubios desordenados poco a poco fue caminando hasta llegar frente a Axel , en ese momento , Axel sintió su presencia muy pequeña…..era como si estuviera enfrentándose al propio mundo en ese momento…..apretó sus puños incluyendo el herido y tragando saliva trato de mantenerse firme-

-He estado sorprendido….he estado entrenando a Seiki y Gouki para que mataran a cualquier ser que no fuera del nivel adecuado para estar aquí….y tu sin embargo te mantuviste de pie incluso en esas condiciones tan deplorables continuaste peleando contra ellos –Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios- Es una voluntad increíble…más allá de la fuerza, la voluntad de continuar el combate, de seguir vivo incluso de ir a luchar contra la muerte….es lo que define a un guerrero….-Cruzo los brazos-

-Si usted era el maestro entonces porque? –Pensando que el hombre bonachón era el maestro que lo guio hasta aquí-

-No todos los hombres deciden ir aquí….no todos los seres sobreviven a Seiki y Gouki , y casi nadie lo he tomado como un aprendiz….lo que enseño…es el verdadero arte de matar en los Yokais….-Ahí el da un fuerte puñetazo justo al lado de Axel que paso de largo esa onda de sonido y llego a la montaña más cercana generando un cráter en está dejando sorprendido al Peligris , así de grande era su poder!?- En todo mis años….jamás pensé que adoptaría a otro estudiante….pero sin embargo…..siento que tu….puedes darle un uso adecuado a mis técnicas asesinas….a toda mi poder….que ira hacia ti….sin embargo….enfrentarse a esos demonios….solo es un calentamiento aquí….-Ahí varios espíritus y Yokais se estaban reuniendo mirando aquel momento- La posibilidades de que salgas vivo como mi discípulo son casi nulas, y aun así…planeas continuar!

-Axel no lo dudo y se arrodillo frente a aquel guerrero-

-Si! Maestro! Yo Axel Kilinfort , estoy dispuesto a entrenar incluso aunque muera! –Dijo Axel decidido-

-Entiendo…-Cerro los ojos un momento el rubio y giro dándole la espalda- Vamos al interior…..vamos a curarte esas heridas en la fuente de la pureza , para iniciar de inmediato con tu entrenamiento….-Dijo el hombre-

-Entendido Gran Maestro –Dijo Axel mientras iba siguiéndolo adolorido pero firme-

-Llámame solamente…..Saiga…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo que es promesa es Ley, aquí esta la segunda Ova y la Historia de Axel , y como poco a poco ira fortaleciéndose con el que fue uno de los guardianes del Clan Scarlet, Saiga el Demonio , sin duda no se lo esperaban no?

-También coloque el porque Axel quería tanto ser fuerte y al punto de la obsesión, pero como ven se trata de la perdida de su gente y sus hermanos , si Axel es una quimera pero posee una sangre maldita que hace que los Yokais en vez de querer ayudarlo lo desprecien pero eso se mostrara en otro momento

-También se ve algo curioso….Reimu enamorada? XD

Reimu: Mueranse!

-Jejeje si lo pensé y me parecio curioso que ella estuviera enamorada de Axel pero no seria capaz de decírselo al menos no por ahora XD , espero que les haya gustado la Ova, y se los dire ahora , la próxima ova el protagonista será Fate junto con sus chicas XD donde veremos un lado verdaderamente tsundere de el XD

Fate: Que has dicho que!? –Grito furioso-

-Bueno eso todo, **Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos que ha peleado con Hayato con solo una servilleta y una coca-cola agitada y no dudare en usarlas! hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	13. Blood 8

-Era otro día sumamente tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha para todos los shinobis y no shinobis de la aldea por igual todos estaban trabajando , viajando desde fuera hasta dentro de la aldea y no parecia que iba a haber un…..saben que? Con el Clan Scarlet se puede contar que habrá un problema asi que vayamos a la oficina del Hokage donde inicia este capitulo-

(Que Narrador mas troll XD)

-Se ve a Minato con una expresión algo problemática mientras veia cartas y cartas llegar cada una eran de distintas famiias diplomáticas, hasta aldeas con poder militar incluso una que otra aldea ninja que estaban mandando cartas dirigidas hacia el , seria otro día rutinario , si no fuera porque el motivo de todas esas cartas era sobre su hijo , Naruto-

-Desde el Torneo , los rumores fueron confirmados de que el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha , estaba de vuelta en su lugar natal como un verdadero guerrero , haciendo que miles y miles de familias alrededor del país estuvieran mandando algo clásico ante un progenitor bastante prometedor y que su sangre fuera algo sumamente importante , el clan casi extinto Uzumaki , Akane fue un caso especial ya que al habia pasado por lo mismo cuando ella llego a la adolescencia pero ella personalmente mando cartas de rechazo casi insultando a sus prometidos ahora notaba el porque pero eso era otro tema-

-Kakashi –Dijo en un suspiro llamando a su estudiante que apareció frente a el- Que crees que deberíamos hacer?

-Toda esa montaña de papeles son propuestas de matrimonio para Naruto? –Pregunto algo sorprendido mirando mas de 3 pilares de cartas, y parecían que llegaban mas-

-Y sigue llegando…..se supone que debo responder lo antes posible , pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto es algo difícil para mi , en especial porque Naruto actualmente esta prometido –Dijo Minato mirando las cartas- Según las leyes al ser un clan casi extinto se puede practicar la poligamia, pero….como sabras….-Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos recordando a Naruto con todas las del Clan Scarlet a su lado incluso uno de los problemas mas reciente fue debido a una cita con una chica que era mas una maestra del rubio que una prometida- No estoy seguro como lidiar con ellos , estos tipos puede que lograron alejarse de Akane porque la mayoría de los prometidos varones se sintió ofendido pero Naruto es demasiado amable para actuar como ella

-Además que por su insistencia requieren una respuesta inmediata…..que planea hacer maestro? –Noto el suspiro profundo del rubio mayor-

-Supongo que no queda de otra, es un problema que tanto me concierne a mi por ser mi hijo como a su propio clan , por tener sus prometidas ahi….solo espero que tanto Akane como las hermanas Scarlet lo tomen con calma y paciencia

-Oh pobre idiota esperanzado no sabe lo que le espera aunque porque no….vamos a ver lo que sucede-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-PROPUESTAS DE MATRIMONIO!? –Gritaron al unisono todas las voces del Clan Scarlet y no se notaban nada felices-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amoyamo-LET'S GO OUT)  
(Gintama Enchousen Opening 1)

-A primera vista se ven varias fotos de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, terminando en una de Naruto junto con Flandre-

**(Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka? Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka?)**

-Se ve Flandre despertándose , luego abrazando uno de sus peluches rompiéndolo sin querer, luego arreglándose mal , siendo ayudada por Meiling hasta que finalmente esta lista-

**(Kisetsu wa meguri tokihanagarete)**

-Ahora era Remilia quien se despertaba , arreglándose sola , ordenando a Sakuya , luego se ve sacando un muñeco de Naruto abrazándolo y luego cuando vio a la cámara disparaba a ella-

**(****Chikyuu wa mawaru me samenai)**

-Se ve a Naruto en una de las calles de Konoha saludando a un civil , aunque sin sospechar era seguido por Cirno y Youmu que cuando pelearon él las tuvo que calmar y suspirando también se iba-

**(****Akumu no naka ni boku wo nokoshite)**

-Cuando caminaba pasaba a su lado una cierta pelirroja que hizo que se sorprendiera y que volteara hacia atrás girando rápido-

**("Ko no koe wo todoketai!")**

-Pasa la escena a un Naruto niño al inicio de nuestra historia corriendo junto con Akane y unos niños de Konoha pareciendo jugar-

**(Ano hi kawashita) **

-Luego paso a Naruto en la batalla contra Antitesis , con Shinku en una mano , avanzándose entre los Yokai que se interponían en su camino para ir por Flandre-

**(Yakusoku ga aru)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasa al maduro apoyado en el Barandal en el monte de los Hokages observando tranquilamente la Aldea-

**(Mada shiranai sekai de kimi wo mamoreru)**

-Pasan a varios personajes desde Cirno pasando luego a su estado de fuego, siendo pateada por Meiling para luego ser alejada de la cámara por Sakuya, aunque veía desde lejos Patchouli suspirando y continuaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente-

**(Tsuyoi jibun wo torimodosu mahou no kotobanara)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasan a Arcturus con una ropa ridícula hawaiana , luego se ve a Youmu con un antifaz para dormir enojando a Remilia estaba siendo detenida por Koa para que no la matara hasta que Jiraiya junto con Zenjuro se veía espiando en unos baños termales solo para que estuvieran detrás de ellos una furiosa Tsurara , y asustados salieron huyendo de la ira de la Yuki-Onna-

**(Koko ni aru HERE IN MY HEART)**

-Se veían Inn y Raiser junto con otras cinco sombras diferentes detrás de ellos , acercando la parte baja del rostro de Raiser que estaba sin su máscara , viendo un tatuaje del Clan Scarlet en su cuello-

**(Kawaranai yume wo ,Shitsu ku shi tari shinai yo ,HEY! ****LET'S GO OUT!)**

-Naruto seguía viendo a Konoha antes de mirar su brazo vendado por su sangre vampírica , pensativo antes de voltear y mirar que estaban tanto Flandre como los otros miembros del Clan a su espalda haciendo que sonriera-

**(Kokoro no chizu ga shimeshita WAY OUT****,Massuguna michi ja tsumannai****,Tsumetai kono sekai wo kowashite****,Ai ni yuku LET'S GO OUT)**

-Naruto iba a ir tranquilo hacia donde estaba el Clan , cuando Flandre se lanzó encima de el mordiéndolo del cuello generando que la molestia de la mayoría de los miembros y la sorpresa de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 8**

**Mi nombre es Hinata**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todas las miembros del Clan Scarlet estaban en shock antes de empezar a reaccionar aunque era claro que el que estaba mas en shock , era Naruto , despues de todo las propuestas de matrimonio iban dirigidas hacia el , que por un lado se sentia alagado porque demostraba que lucho bien en el torneo llamando la atencion como siempre pero también…temia la reacción de su clan-

-Padre…..haz una declaración de guerra a todos los que mandaron estas cartas –Dijo concisamente y seria Akane no demostraba que iba a bromear, asustando tanto a su hermano como su padre-

-Akane no crees que es algo no lo se…..excesivo!? –Grito Naruto regañándola al igual que su padre-

-Es cierto Akane , como 5 de estas cartas pertenecen a aldeas ninja seria demasiado peligrosa la guerra! –Grito Minato-

-Ahí Flandre abraza a Naruto posesivamente-

-No dejare que ninguna chica se acerque a mi Naru-kun! Ya tengo suficiente con el resto del clan y su propia hermana persiguiéndolo! No quiero que medio mundo me lo quiera quitar por eso , deme las direcciones y yo misma ire a matar a esas mujeres! –Dijo Flandre con buenas intenciones pero a la vez terribles palabras como la hermana del pelinegro-

-STOP! Flandre tu no puedes hacer eso , solo nos causaría mas problemas que el plan de Akane! –Dijo Naruto rapidamente poniendo su mano por delante tratando de detenerla- Otou-san ayúdame!

-Es cierto que las ideas de Flandre y Akane no son del todo buenas –Dijo Remilia con una expresión parecida a la de cierto líder de robots super poderosos llamados Evangelion- Es sumamente cierto que es un riesgo que pueden tomar un riesgo , pero….-Justo detrás de ella estaban las miembros con una actitud tétrica cada una a su manera- Pero como dicen "El Fin Justifica los medios"

-Papa….puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo saliéndole lagrimas a rios Naruto al igual que Minato que tenia una sonrisa algo nerviosa en el rostro que solo asintió solo para que su hijo lo sujete de la camisa y lo empieza a agitar cómicamente- PORQUE DE ENTRE TODAS LAS COSAS SE TE OCURRIO HABLARLAS CON EL CLAN? ELLAS NO VAN A ENTENDER A PALABRAS! –Ahí nota las miradas frias de sus amigas coffcoffamantescoffcoff y de su Hermacestosa que ya daban miedo-

-Naruto…..se que quieres ser amable, pero estas cartas son declaraciones de guerra a nuestro clan por lo cual hay que responderlas con sangre! –Dijo Remilia arrugando una de las cartas rompiéndola en el proceso-

-Naruto-sama , no se tiene que preocupar….la eliminación de esas…."aprovechadas" será rápida e idolora….no sufrirán….mucho –Murmuro Sakuya de forma fría con unos lentes de quien sabe donde que acomodo dando un brillo malévolo-

-Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea….masacras cadáveres…..sera divertido –Dijo estirándose Meiling como si estuviera preparándose para pelear-

-Cirno creara el invierno donde todas dormirán…-Ahí su cabello se torna rojo con un mechon azul y su sonrisa lunática se forma mas grande- Y yo creare el infierno donde las incinerare a todas!

-La guerra es cruel…..la guerra puede ser mala….-Dijo Patchouli de la nada escribiendo en un libro con esperanza Naruto creyo que era la única que estaba pensando lógicamente en ese momento- Pero….cuando es una guerra por amor….es totalmente razonable toda la muerte….-Retiraba lo pensado el pelinegro-

-Mi señor….-Dijo Youmu con una expresión sin brillo y sumamente aterradora- En la guerra es común que miles de personas mueran….es sumamente natural, asi que no seria poco común que esas mujeres mueran….asi que no se preocupe mi señor…..no se preocupe por nada…..Yo me encargare…..-Murmuro en un tono aterradora Naruto estaba apretándose sus cabellos y rascándose la cabeza , la cosa no podía empeorar-

-Vaya problema tienen aquí –Dijo Zenjuro cargando a Aoi en sus hombros pero ella se decide bajar a correr a donde estaban todos reunidos- Asi que propuestas de matrimonio vaya lio en el que te has metido , mi torpe estudiante

-Vaya son muchas cartas, de quienes son? –Dijo Aoi inocente-

-Son de miles de chicas que aman al torpe de ahí –Dijo señalando groseramente Zenjuro a Naruto generando que este se enojara-

-GUAU! ONII-CHAN ES MUY POPULAR! Onii-chan tiene muchas admiradoras! –Dijo Aoi felizmente e inocente generando algo de vergüenza en Naruto pero la vergüenza paso rapidamente a miedo cuando vio la mirada de tanto sus prometidas como hermanas y amigas repentinamente cerca y despues de varios sonidos de golpes , el pobre pelinegro se encontraba tirado en el suelo medio muerto , con Aoi picándolo con una ramita-

-Entiendo su problema Minato-san , no debio comunicárselo a mi hija , ya que ella claramente se muestra mas suceptible a las cosas sentimentales –Dijo Arcturus con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro , ya que vio a Naruto recibir lo que habia merecido , no era que no quisiera al chico como si fuera hijo propio, si no era el karma de ser mujeriego , el también lo vivio cuando se caso y ahora el le tocaba sufrirlo- Mmm….pero es sumamente problemático eso….incluyendo la justificación de la poligamia…..

-Ya te dije papa…..nada mejor que una lanza y unos empalamientos de perras –Dijo Remilia sanguinaria-

-Somos Monstruos pero no Salvajes –Regaño el Conde a su hija que solo gruñio entre dientes- Puede que se me ocurrio una idea bastante buena , pero necesito que Naruto ese día no este en la mansión durante todo ese día –Naruto semi conciente poco a poco levantaba oyendo la idea-

-Perdona? –Pregunto Naruto confundido-

-Haremos algo llamado "Citas Relampago" –Dijo Arcturus con una sonrisa sumamente confiada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Habia pasado una semana el camino hacia la aldea de Konoha habia pasado de un sendero tranquilo y sumamente espacioso a casi la imagen de una carretera moderna llena de carruajes , carretas y distintas personas , algunas vestidas como princesas japonesas , otras como geishas , otras simplemente uniformadas con el uniforme de su aldea indicando que son shinobis, entre distintas cosas yendo dirección líneal hasta la mansión Scarlet que ahora contenia una especie de casa que a primera vista lucia simple pero interior era como diez veces el tamaño de un salón de dojo , dividido por distintas habitaciones-

-Se oia puro desorden hasta que un silbato calmo a la multitud-

-Bien! Hoy estamos aquí para elegir a las prometidas para Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki –Dijo Sakuya de forma tranquila y inexpresiva aunque muy en el interior estaba forzando la mueca de calma- Ahora todas las que quieren dar su propuestas deberán ser entrevistadas por nuestro clan para ver si son indicadas para poder ser siquiera su pareja…

-Que?

-Eso es totalmente injusto

-Llevamos mucho viajando no puedes hacernos esto –Y asi siguieron los gritos hasta que finalmente Remilia paso directo a la puerta y levitando frente a ellos dio un grito poderoso-

-CALLAOS! –Eso hizo que todos quedaran sorprendidos y callados ante la mirada de la condesa- No busco a genes débiles para mi gente, actualmente Naruto es un caballero del Clan Scarlet y si alguna de ustedes , tiene los suficientes genes como para poder ser útiles , la aceptare! Pero en cambio deben hacerlo al pie de la letra! –Ahí varios shinobis y soldados fueron contra la Vampireza pero en un solo agite de su ala los mando a volar a todos sorprendiéndolos por su fuerza- Alguna otra objeción? –Pregunto Remilia de forma fría haciendo sudar a todos con miedo negaron con la cabeza , ella solo bajo a la tierra y entro en el edificio-

-Vale ahora formen una fila de ordenada por familia y entren uno a la vez en los cuartos donde les harán la prueba o la entrevista respectivamente de quien sea –Dijo Sakuya tranquilamente al lado de la puerta ordenando la multitud, mientras en el techo de la mansión se veian tanto el Conde con una copa de vino como Zenjuro sentando con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Asi que esta era tu idea? Citas relámpago entrevistas rapidas para ver su valia, supongo que es una idea novedosa, pero sabes que ninguna de ellas va a aceptar a ninguna candidata verdad? Eso incluye a la hermana de ese bueno para nada de mi estudiante –Dijo Zenjuro sonriendo mientras Arcturus movia su muñeca haciendo que el vino se moviera en su copa-

-Elemental mi querido Saotome….que mejores jueces que sus propias enamoradas? –Dijo Arcturus dándole un sorbo al vino-

-Eres un genio estratégico aun buen conde, por cierto donde enviaste a ese chico? -Pregunto Zenjuro con suma curiosidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Riendose como loca , se notaba a la pelirosado con vestimenta oscura riendose hasta mas no poder mientras golpeaba una pared con un puño con el otro se sujetaba el estomago- Dios no puedo pararme de reir! Jajajaja siento que me voy a morir!

-Ja…ja….Muy graciosa o no Haruno-san? –Dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirosado con cierto enojo-

-Llamame Sakura como lo hace tu hermana , despues de todo , eres su hermano eso te hace mas o menos mi amigo –Naruto no entendia bien esa lógica pero al menos estaba bien , según Akane , mientras estuvieran haciendo las entrevistas debía estar alejado lo mas posible del lugar para no llamar su atencion por lo cual ella contacto con su compañera de equipo Sakura para poder llevárselo lejos por la aldea de Konoha un rato- Pero no puedo evitar reirme , en serio reaccionaron asi?

-Ellas son capaces de hacerlo y tu lo sabes, mira lo que paso con Akane cuando descubrió a Flandre –Dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco frustrado- Ahora eso , porque estas cosas me pasan a mi!?

-Por mujeriego –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro notando la mirada del pelinegro- Vale , vale ya entendí no me rio –Dijo poniendo sus manos como defensa- Pero es buena oportunidad para mostrarte la aldea, las únicas veces que has estado aquí bueno o has estado siendo perseguido o ido rápido o huyendo de alguna de tus novias….

-Que solo son Remilia y Flandre! –Grito Naruto sonrojado pero Sakura lo miro indiferente era claro que no era verdad-

-Bueno bueno…..a donde quieres ir primero? Quieres ir a comer dangos o quieres que te presente a alguno de mis amigos? –Pregunto la chica poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza- Despues de todo Anko-Okasan esta con Kakashi por lo cual no tendre misiones un rato?

-Por cierto que le paso a ese chico….como se llamaba? Con el que pelee al final del torneo….era….Zakuro? –Pregunto haciendo a la pelirosado reírse-

-Sasuke Uchiha , es amigo de Akane , ella te lo menciono no? –El pelinegro asiente- El esta entrenando como loco , desde que tu lo derrotaste , su objetivo es ser el mas fuerte de la aldea y eso sin duda incluye vencerte a ti , como a los shinobis mas fuertes que tenemos , aunque cosas que nunca cambiaran de el , que es terco y en ocasiones es un arrogante niño mimado , pero una vez que lo conozcas estos seguro que se caerán bien –Dijo sonriendo Sakura- De hecho ambos se parecen un poco

-Por favor no me compares con ese cabello de cola de pato por favor –Dijo Naruto haciendo reir nuevamente a Sakura-

-Estoy segura que nosotros seremos muy buenos amigos….bueno iremos a ver a un amigo mio a ver si se incluye en nuestro paseo? –Dijo Sakura avanzando un poco con ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras Naruto la seguía-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en la casa de las torturas , digo en la casa de entrevistas del Clan Scarlet, cada habitación contenia una entrevista-

-en el cuarto de la pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo mirando tranquilamente a su grupo que resulto ser un mercader con bastante dinero junto con su hija-

-Estoy seguro que Naruto-sama , le interesara mucho el dinero además de tener a mi hija para su dispocision –Dijo sobándose las manos entre si-

-Lo siento pero el Clan Scarlet , tenemos mas dinero y tesoros de los que quisiéramos y su hija claramente no quiere esto , suerte la próxima! –Dijo Meiling haciendo una seña para que se fuera-

-Pero –Ahí un puño casi le da en el rostro rompiendo un poco de la pared-

-Dije fuera!

-Ahí el mercader como su hija se fueron rapidamente-

-En otro cuarto se notaba a Cirno sonriendo amigablemente y cuando le dio las manos a la mujer , esta empezo a congelarla asustándola y haciendo que se fuera-

-En el cuarto de Youmu-

-Fuera de aquí…o el…..los matara….-murmuro una peliblanca mostrándose herida hasta que su cabeza cae a los pies de la familia asustándola- Mi señor…..es diabólico…-La familia no dudo mas en salir corriendo antes de que Youmu con una sonrisa tomara su cabeza y se la pusiera de nuevo- Las ventajas de ser una fantasma son las ilusiones….-Murmuro para si misma-

-En el cuarto de Patchouli-

-Naruto-sama es un hombre sumamente complicado…-dijo sacando una especie de papel que se extendia por el cuarto- Debe aceptar estas cosas de el –Ahí Patchouli empezaba a relatar todo lo de Naruto de forma rápida y repentina haciendo causando un efecto de vértigo casi como si fuera una especie de historia de terror que estaba tomando las mente de la mujer antes de salir corriendo de ahí mientras sin detener seguía leyendo con un aura oscura la hechicera-

-En el cuarto de Flandre, apenas unos segundos la mujer o el hombre representante de su hija salía volando junto con la puerta de un puñetazo-

-Alejate de mi hombre! –Grito Flandre-

-En el cuarto de Remilia , se encontraba ella en un trono mirando fríamente a la candidata-

-Lo siento…..pero no acepto a debiluchas…..si no puedes siquiera tocarme…..entonces no eres merecedora de los genes de Naruto –Dijo fríamente antes de que sus ojos adquieran un brillo psicópata- lárguense….-Apenas esas palabras y ellos se largaron-

-En el cuarto de Akane, se encontraba ella actuando amigablemente ante la prometida-

-Sabes seria lindo que fueramos hermanas , los amigos nos contamos secretos…..-Dijo Akane amigablemente antes de empezar a hablar mas oscuramente- Los hermanos tienen una amor mas profundo y complejo que los amantes, por lo cual es mas puro y mas hermoso , el amor entre hermanos no es para enfermos sabes? –Dijo repentinamente con un aura oscura- Sabes si yo te envenara ya que estuvieras casada con mi hermano y murieras , el se sentiría triste pero yo estaría ahí para consolarlo , el me amaría mucho mas con tu muerte si te acercas a el…..y luego me haría su amante….su pecadora amante…..asi que….podrias morir para mi…

-La mujer no tardo en huir gritando esta "Mujer esta enferma!" mientras Akane se encontraba con una expresión curiosa-

-Ah….de nuevo me deje llevar y decía uno de mis planes malévolos…debo ser mas delicada? –Se pregunto a si misma-

-Sakuya no estaba entre las entrevistadoras ya que estaba manteniendo a la multitud controlada viendo como iban saliendo corriendo huyendo poco a poco mas candidatas de la casa haciendo huir a otros con menos valor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si no mal recuerdo debería estar aquí –Dijo Sakura mirando una especie de salón enorme que constituia un edificio pero cuando entraron vieron todo un salón lleno de artilugios para entrenar en las artes marciales , desde figuras de madera con brazos y patas que giraban desde distintos lados para atacar a su enemigo , aros colgando en el techo incluso un parte el suelo se movia , en medio de ese ejercito de madera en entrenamiento se veia a un chico de cabellos negros atacando y bloqueando los golpes de las figuras de madera-

-A diferencia de la vez que lo encontró Naruto , esta vez el llevaba una especie de kimono blanco como camisa , pantalones negros algo abombados con zapatos negros , aunque seguía en su clásico corte de redondo y sus cejas de azotador , se veia mejor sin el horrible leotardo verde, en eso el continuaba golpeando con su palma y desviando de forma agresiva, Naruto conocio ese estilo era parecido al Kung-Fu Yokai , el estilo del Tigre, Meiling le enseño un poco de ese estilo-

-Hyah! –Al instante da una fuerte patada decapitando a una de las figuras de madera la cabeza iba disparada contra Naruto pero fue sujetada por Sakura-

-Por poco y no la cuentas –Dijo Sakura mientras veia a Naruto aun sorprendido- Oye Lee podrias parar un rato!

-Sakura-chan!? –Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro cuando uno de los brazos de madera le dio un golpe mandándolo volando fuera de aquel ejercito tirado en el suelo- Itte! Duele…..-Murmuro Lee mirando a la chica de cabellos color cerezo que cautivaba su corazón- Sakura que haces aquí? Normalmente tu vienes con Anko a entrenar en las mañanas –Dijo el sobándose la mejilla entonces vio al pelinegro y lo imagino con una mascara haciendo que el adquiera un rostro de sorpresa- FOXMAN! –Señalo feliz saltando hasta llegar frente al pelinegro dándole la mano- Me alegra mucho verte bueno….oi que eras el hijo del Hokage y eso me sorprendio un poco….deberia llamarte ahora Naruto-sama?

-Naruto estaría bien Lee , no sabia que habia un salón de entrenamiento para el Kung-Fu –Dijo mirando con curiosidad todo el salón-

-Increible no? Mi padre era un arquitecto , aunque el quería que fuera como el , me hizo este salón para que mejorara en lo único que soy bueno con mis puños –Dijo alzándolo con orgullo-

-Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte –Dijo Naruto sonriendo amistosamente-

-Todo gracias al consejo de tu maestra en combate cuerpo a cuerpo , he centrado ahora en un solo estilo y me he vuelto mas fuerte que antes –Dijo sonriente el animado pelinegro-

-Sakura me esta llevando a visitar algunos lugares de Konoha, esta aldea ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui –Dijo con cierta curiosidad-

-Además como no paraste de hablar de tu enfrentamiento sobre el cuando peleaste en el torneo , entonces pensé que una visita a ti al salón de entrenamiento podria ser una buena idea para que sepa donde encontrarte , los amigos deben saber eso –Dijo la pelirosado sonriendo-

-Entiendo Sakura-chan….bueno si necesitas a un compañero de entrenamiento , entonces estoy aquí siempre cuando necesites , mi casa esta tecnicamente al lado –Dijo señalando a una puerta, el joven Lee iba a ir a entrenar nuevamente pero en eso Naruto lo detuvo ya que iba a decir algo- Sucede algo?

-Por que no usas esa ropa mas a menudo? Te ves mucho mejor que con el leotardo verde con el que te vi en el torneo –Sugirio Naruto , el pelinegro con una sonrisa respondio-

-Ese Leotardo es el símbolo que me he hecho mas fuerte con los años y que me he vuelto un peleador , y un Shinobi por igual , por lo cual nunca lo dejare además son geniales como los de Gai-sensei –Dijo corriendo hasta la parte del piso movedizo y moviéndose con agilidad, saltando rapidamente empezaba a avanzar-

-Sinceramente no lo entiendo –Murmuro Naruto-

-Yo menos y eso que he sido su amiga por varios años –Dijo Sakura suspirando- Bueno vamos a otro lado….-Dijo saliendo con Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto y Sakura iban yéndose hacia otro lugar , hasta fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente alguien los sorprende quedando en frente de ellos , era un chico vestimenta gris con una capucha tapándole el rostro pero cuando se la quita muestra su rostro una expresión ansiosa con una sonrisa en el rostro curiosamente colmilluda, y dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas-

-Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar! Desgraciado! –Señalo al frente solo para ver que Naruto y Sakura no estaban habiéndole pasado de largo-

-Te gustaria ir a comer ramen luego? –Dijo Sakura con curiosidad-

-No hay problema! Si es Ramen yo soy feliz –Dijo Naruto sin prestarle atencion a su amenazante-

-OYE TU! OYEME CUANDO TE HABLO! –Kiba iba a darle una patada a Naruto pero este la bloqueo con un brazo con el otro envuelto en Youki exclamo-

-No me molestes cuando estoy en mi tiempo libre! –Al instante le dio el puñetazo que lo mando volando contra un rio , el Inuzuka sumergiéndose en este , Naruto suspiro- Pero que gente mas molesta, y quien diablos era el? Por que tenia algo contra mi? –Dijo haciendo que saliera un goton de sudor en la frente de Sakura-

-"Acaba de mandar a volar a Kiba Inuzuka , uno de los herederos del Clan Inuzuka y ni siquiera recuerda que peleo contra el , realmente es extraño este sujeto" –Pensaba Sakura mientras continuaban caminando hasta que vieron algo curioso como una chica de cabellos azules , hermosa , piel de porcelana y ojos de color perla estaba escondida detrás de una esquina mirando con atencion a esa calle-

-Cuando Naruto y Sakura observaron a la calle , vieron que lo que veia esa chica era a un chico maduro de piel morena ojos color gris , cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo , una banda que parecia piel de algún animal con el emblema de Konoha colocado ahí-

-Estas viendo a Kouga , el heredero actual del clan Inuzuka? –Dijo Sakura haciendo que la chica de cabellos azules repentinamente se sorprendiera y se sonrojara al instante-

-Etto….yo….yo….yo….-Pero cuando Kouga se acerco a ese lugar pasando con una lata de refresco de la maquina expendedora , la peliazul lo miro su rostro termino de ruborizarse y ella quedo desmayada , Naruto nervioso la atrapo mientras Kouga se iba tranquilamente- Kouga-sama…..-Murmuro en el desmayo-

-Eso lo tomaremos como un si –Dijo Naruto tratando de levantar a la chica de cabellos azules- Necesitamos un hospital

-No….la conozco….fue amiga mia y de Akane…..y bueno….es algo timida….-Eso era algo!?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento por los incovenientes que te hice pasar Uzumaki-san….-Dijo dando una reverencia a Naruto-

-N-no te preocupes –Dijo no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con tanto respeto- Bueno…..voy a empezar….Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki , puedes decirme Naruto –Dijo el pelinegro aunque la pelirosado lo miro con cierta indiferencia , el era tecnicamente una estrella de cine que resalto en el torneo , por lo cual todos en la aldea lo conocían-

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga….es un gusto conocerlo, mi padre ha comentado cosas de usted –Dijo Hinata respetuosa, Naruto conocía el clan Hyuga desde que estaba viviendo en Konoha , por lo cual seguramente un comentario de ellos eran alagos- Dijo que era una especie de peleador desobligado , desobediente y pervertido que solo gusta molestar a los demas con sus chicas….-Dijo haciendo caer a Naruto en el suelo-

-Bueno te has ganado esa fama con todas las chicas que te rodean además de tus prometidas Naruto –Dijo Sakura riéndose-

-Por que a mi? –Pregunto lamentándose de su suerte llorando patéticamente-

-Es un gusto volver a verte Sakura-san , como esta Akane-sama? –Pregunto con respeto a la chica que la ayudo mucho en la academia-

-Bueno digamos que esta bien –Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa- "No puedo decirle nada de su tendencias al incesto , esta niña es demasiado pura para saber eso!" –Pensaba apresurada la chica de nombre de flor de cerezo-

-Por cierto…..por que estabas acosando a ese chico? –Eso hizo que el rostro de la Hyuga adquiriera un color curioso rosado-

-No estaba…acosando a Kouga-sama….-Dijo jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa-

-Kouga-sama? –Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a la Hyuga- Acaso estas refiriéndote a el con mucho respeto? Acaso te gusta? Te gustan los mayores verdad? –Dijo Sakura recordándole a Naruto un poco como es Meiling con el , pero la pobre de Hinata estaba casi apunto de desmayarse nuevamente cuando agacho la cabeza un poco y respondio-

-Si…..me gusta un poco…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Flash Back Time!)**

**(Hinata Pov)**

-Despues de que Akane-sama , se alejara de todos me quede sola sin apoyo , no era ni la mas fuerte ni la mas lista del Clan Hyuga , y mi padre exigia mucho a pesar de que el sabia que era duro conmigo a veces, el tenia el peso del clan sobre sus hombros por lo cual eso causaba que el pasara noches sin dormir y preocupado por mi avance me entrenaba desde la madrugada hasta la medianoche , claramente no me mostre muy buena entrenando ni pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar sus expectativas una vez trate de escaparme de mi casa, y llegue a perderme en un bosque cuando-

-Oye Niña estas bien? –Dijo una voz juvenil a un lado de ella , se ve a un chico de vestimenta simple con uno que otro curioso colmillo sobresaliendo de su labio y su cabello negro caído hacia atrás- No te lastimaste? –Miro a la chica con curiosidad nota que ella estaba llorando- Etto….-Se rasco la cabeza un poco sacando un pañuelo- No llores vale? –Decia tratando de animarla-

-Al principio no sabia quien era ese muchacho , despues en una reunión de clases lo llamaron como Kouga , el genio en el Clan Inuzuka , se habia vuelto popular….el fue quien me llevo nuevamente a la mansión Hyuga , cuando vio que aun seguía triste entonces me dijo esto-

-"Luces mucho mas linda cuando sonries que cuando estas llorando y incluso aunque las cosas son difíciles sonrio….porque puedo imaginarme que puedo ganar"

-Sono infantil….algo tonto….pero…..eso sin duda gano mi corazón…..y me lleno de fuerza para continuar, poco a poco he avanzando incluso aunque no logre cumplir con las expectativas he logrado volverme una Chunin, pero….nunca he podido darle las gracias a Kouga por aquellas palabras-

**(Fin del Hinata Pov)**

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con el pañuelo que le dio Kouga en sus manos- Por eso mismo…-Vio como tanto Naruto como Sakura con un pañuelo de quien sabe donde estaban limpiándose sus lagrimas algo cómicamente-

-Que hermosa historia! –Dijo Sakura sollozando y ahí pone sus manos en los hombros de la Ojiperla- Hinata….Hoy….no importa cuanto me tome…..hare que te puedas declarar a Kouga Inuzuka! –Dijo haciendo sonrojar y sorprender a la Hyuga- Naruto me ayudaras en esta misión?

-Pues claro! –Dijo Naruto a pesar de que era el peor en el caso del amor , al menos ayudaría en algo tanto Kurama como Shinku que miraban eso , solo suspiraron cuando se combinan amor y el chico entonces el resultado iba a ser algo sumamente desastroso-

-Primero que nada…..debemos conseguirte ropa nueva…..por dios mujer –Ahí le abre la chaqueta sonrojando mas a Hinata mientras Sakura con una sonrisa un poco….pervertida? estaba quitándosela mostrando que tenia curvas y un cuerpo sumamente atrayente para cualquiera chico- Tienes un cuerpazo y no lo muestras como piensas ganarte a Kouga? No no no asi no…asi que vamos a conseguirte nueva ropa! –Iba jalando a Hinata y Naruto-

-Por que tengo que ir yo!? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Tu ofreciste tu ayuda y necesitamos un punto de vista masculino asi que te vienes con nosotros! –Exclamo Sakura-

-"Kurama noqueame noqueame, no quiero ir a la tienda de ropa de nuevo" –Kurama solo decidio ignorar a las peticiones del chico- "Auxilio!"

-El pobre habia sellado su suerte ofreciendo su ayuda-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es la octava tienda que visitamos que no podemos ya escoger algo? –Pregunto Naruto algo cansando-

-No lo entiendes Naruto , una mujer cuando quiere conquistar a un chico debe mostrar las armas para pelear, tanto la ternura como lo seductor, como lo pervertido y lo casual , siempre debe equilibrarse con respecto al tipo de chico…..-Dijo Sakura explicando aunque Naruto murmuro para sus adentros-

-Solo deberían escoger una linda ropa y luego comprarla asi de simple –Murmuro Naruto agradeciendo no tener esos problemas al haber nacido hombre , Kurama no pudo evitar darle una jaqueca por ese pensamiento a Naruto-

-Ahí Hinata sale mostrando un vestido negro simple de tirantes mostrando una expresión algo apenada-

-No….le falta algo es demasiado simple….aunque la ternura de Hinata lo complementa –Dijo la pelirosado- Otro!

-En eso llega Hinata con una gorra pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa negra con puntos blancos , chaqueta anaranjada.

-Se ve demasiado masculina no crees? –Menciono Naruto-

-OTRO! –Dijo Sakura-

-Ahí Hinata llevaba solo una camisa negra con mallas ninja un short corto azul oscuro y una chaqueta abierta color crema con un tono azulado muy claro, eso dejaba una gran vista de su frente lo cual dejaba roja a la Ojiperla-

-Es linda….pero es demasiado…sensual para tu ternura? –Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto-

-Son grandes…-Murmuro sorprendido y algo embobado Naruto lo cual genera un jaqueca por parte de Kurama y un golpe por parte de la pelirosado, mientras la Hyuga se cubria-

-Finalmente fue una blusa perla con uno short blancos junto con una bufanda negra y un collar brillante , era una mezcla de un estilo no tan revelador pero una vista algo seductora , mostraba su ternura pero también un toque refinado-

-PERFECTO! –Dijo Sakura aplaudiendo-

-Wow….luces bien Hinata –Dijo Naruto aplaudiendo igual-

-Nos lo llevamos! –Dijo Sakura feliz mientras Hinata estaba sonrojada pero se sentia un paso mas en ir con Kouga-sama , si no a ser mas madura, y Naruto estaba feliz solo porque finalmente saldría de las tiendas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El lugar puede ser el rio , es perfecto para las declaraciones….pero ahora sigue el enfoque….-Dijo Sakura- Una chica debe saber como atacar…..asi que Naruto será el chico…y tu Hinata haz como si el fuera Kouga….

-EH!? Pero….

-Tranquila Hinata –Dijo sonriendo amablemente Naruto , Hinata estaba nerviosa se imagino como si estuviera Kouga en frente suyo y cuando iba a hablar-

-Ko…kouga-sama….-Solo dijo eso antes de caer en el suelo desmayada-

-Creo que el enfoque directo no es muy bueno….-Menciono Sakura y Naruto asintió-

-Intento numero 1-

-Hinata nuevo despierta estaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz-

-Veras primero debes ser amable con los chicos y actuar algo coqueta….como no podemos contar eso ya que eres muy timida…..entonces tendremos que adquirir a algo como una chica algo asustadiza….-Hinata no entendia- Te mostrare….-Ahí Sakura se pone frente a Naruto y haciendo una cara llorosa dice- Naruto-sama! –Dijo abrazandolo repentinamente, Naruto sintió como si un cuchillo estuviera apunto de ir en algún momento- Por favor…protéjame…

-Naruto se sorprendio de lo efectivo que era eso-

-Y como ves el chico mas duro caera ante ti…-Dijo Sakura confiada separándose de un Naruto sorprendido-

-Avisame cuando hagas eso de nuevo –Dijo Naruto indiferente-

-Es lo mismo que como te va con el chico uchiha? –Eso hizo que Sakura cayera deprimida con una luz iluminándola antes de enfurecer-

-QUIEN FUE EL QUE DIJO ESO!? –Ahí como si fuera un escenario samurái , caian los petalos mientras apoyada un árbol aparecia una chica de cabellos negros con piel tan palida que no parecia humana sus ojos negros profundo y su ropa escolar negra hacia mostraba un tono tanto seductor como oscuro a la chica-

-El secreto para ganar el corazón de un hombre…..es…ser seductora y amorosa! –Dijo la chica repentinamente sorprendiendo a Hinata que anoto eso-

-Naruto tu conoces a esta chica? –Dijo Sakura mencionándolo entrecerrando los ojos- Es otra de tus chicas?

-Em bueno…es complicado….pero digamos que ella me ha acompañado incluso antes que Flandre….-Dijo Naruto algo nervioso en decir que era ella el Kyubi- Kurama! Que haces aquí?

-Vi el consejo que le dio esa solterona a esta joven y tierna flor que busca el amor , no pude evitar sentir simpatía con ella! –Exclamando algo exagerada la Kitsune solo para ir frente a la chica- Mi nombre es Kurama Hagorome…..es un gusto conocerte joven enamorada….y ahora….te dire como conquistar a un chico….. la forma de conquistar a un chico….-Repentinamente se acerco repentinamente al pelinegro undiendo sus pechos en el torso de Naruto generando que ese se sonroje un poco y lo abrazaba por el cuello- Ser directa….y mostrar con tu rostro….todo el amor que sientes por tu pareja….-Ahí ella jala a Naruto para besarle los labios al frente de Sakura y Hinata , Sakura se escandalizo y Hinata casi se desmaya-

-MENUDA PERVERTIDA ESTAMOS ENSEÑANDO EL AMOR PURO NO LA PERVERSION! –Dijo Sakura a la Kitsune que puso su frente con la de ella confrontándola-

-La "Miedosa" no me hagas reir , la forma en que conquistamos a un chico desde siempre es mediante a la seducción! –Dijo Kurama directa-

-Ternura

-Seducción

-Ternura

-Seduccion

-Etto…chicas , puedo decir algo? –Dijo Naruto-

-NO! –Gritaron las dos al unisono generando que Naruto quedara detrás de Hinata miedoso ante aquellas dos agresivas chicas-

-Tenemos el escenario y las armas, solo falta atraer a Kouga aquí…..-Dijo Sakura sonriendo- Y tengo el plan perfecto para eso….trata de no interponerte en mi camino , pervertida!

-Esa ingrata! –Murmuro Kurama metiéndose dentro de una de las sombras, Naruto no la sintió dentro de su interior por lo cual debio irse y seguir a Sakura para que lo lleve con el Inuzuka , Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar , de nuevo Kurama hacia peleas con sus amigos , pero Naruto nota como Hinata estaba temblando y en ese momento la sorprende cuando toca su hombro-

-Sucede algo Hinata?

-Es que…tengo miedo…..se que todos me han ayudado….y han sido muy amables conmigo….me alegro que Sakura-san me ayude y que tu amiga Kurama-san también este dispuesta a ayudarme….pero…..tengo miedo….que tal si…..abro mi corazón a el….y el no me acepta….-Dijo Hinata temblorosa casi al punto de llorar-

-Naruto se quedo en silencio-

-Que tal….si hacerlo….me duele mas que simplemente estar escondida y teniendo esa esperanza….? –Murmuro casi soltando lagrimas pero en eso Naruto se pone al frente y ahí empieza a hacer muecas totalmente raras y extrañas , Hinata trato de resistir pero se inflaron sus mejillas y no pudo evitar reírse de lo chistoso que se veia Naruto-

-Te hice reir! Ahora te sientes mejor? Eso siempre funciona cuando Aoi se pone triste por algo –Dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de mirar mas sereno a Hinata- Hinata….algunas veces habrá cosas que tememos en este mundo….que pensamos que si lo intentamos….podrian resultar las cosas peor….y lo primero que tenemos es miedo….miedo a fallar y que todo termine encima de nosotros…..si es probable que el no te acepte…..pero….seria mucho mas doloroso si en el futuro…el llegara a estar enamorado de alguien diferente a ti…y tu lo vieras…..eso te lastimaría mas –Hinata agacho la cabeza un poco hasta que recibió un leve golpe en su frente-

-Itte! –Murmuro sobándose su frente-

-No agaches la cabeza ante nadie….solo porque tengas miedo no quiere decir que no puedes hacerlo…..algunas veces hay que arriesgarse para poder ser feliz….ya sea que el te acepte o no…al menos esa carga te va a doler….pero poco a poco se liberara aunque en el mejor de los casos tal vez te corresponda! –Dijo Naruto animando a la chica-

-Hinata sonrio un poco feliz levantando la vista-

-Gracias Naruto –Dijo Hinata mas decidida en su voz pero aun asi estaba temblando-

-Tal vez….debas escribir lo que le vas a decir….y ensayarlo….-Dijo Naruto mirando lo temblorosa que estaba que parecia una gelatina humanoide-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahí en las calles de Konoha se encontraban tanto Sakura como Kurama en un "Hengen" de Zorro siendo perseguida por los perros de Kouga y algunos mas del Clan-

-Esa fue tu gran idea! Asi haras que la mayoría del clan persiga a sus perros , pero como sabras que Kouga –Dijo Sakura y Kurama solo giro sus ojos mostrando que Kouga iba persiguiéndolas pero estaba siendo sumamente rápido sorprendiendo un poco a Sakura- Sabia que arrojarle un poco de basura no tan mal oliente lo enojaría pero porque luce como si quisiera matarnos….-Ahí nota en el hocico de la Kitsune la ropa interior de Kouga generando que Sakura estallara de risa- Nada mal pervertida!

-La mirada de Kouga era fría casi diciendo "Ya verán cuando las alcance"-

-Hay que llevarlo al lugar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando Sakura y Kurama llegaron entonces se escondieron en un arbusto , Naruto al ver acercarse Kouga le susurra a Hinata-

-Suerte! –Ahí se mete dentro de un arbusto-

-En ese momento el pelinegro se detiene dejando un estela de humo detrás de el y empieza a olfatear por los alrededores-

-Donde estará ese condenado Zorro? –Mirando por los alrededores-

-KO….KOUGA-SAMA! –Grito Hinata sorprendiendo al Inuzuka-

-En ese momento el pelinegro puso atencion a Hinata que estaba ahí , el solo se sorprendio un poco-

-Hola Hinata….-La mira con detenimiento- Te ves bien hoy….acaso hay una ocasión especial? –Pregunto el Inuzuka algo sorprendido pero Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa , sentia como si su corazón estuviera apunto de estallar o incluso sentia como si estuviera apunto de desmayarse-

-Entre los arbustos los chismosos , digo , sus amigos estaban mirando con atencion aquella situación-

-Vamos usa la ternura –Dijo Sakura-

-No, usa la seducción…..-Dijo Kurama-

-Ternura

-Seducción

-Ternura

-Seduccion

-Pero ambas fueron calladas por Naruto-

-Va a hablar….-Dijo Naruto algo preocupado por su amiga-

-En ese momento parecia que iba a ser la puesta del sol , un momento perfecto-

-Kouga-sama….usted…..me gusta! Estoy enamorada de usted! –Lo grito finalmente sorprendiendo al Inuzuka- Tenia miedo…de decírselo…por eso siempre me escondia….por eso…..me desmayaba…..pero….usted me gusta!

-Por un momento las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas, no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro , si no fue mas directa, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír pero ahora esperaba la respuesta del chico de cabellos negros-

-Kouga se mantuvo un momento callado-

-Era por eso…..por un momento crei que tu me odiabas o algo parecido….-Dijo Kouga rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso- Hinata…bueno…..me siento halagado….pero….yo no te veo de esa manera…..te veo mas como una hermanita menor a la que tengo que cuidar…..lo siento…..-Murmuro Kouga, por un momento Naruto tuvo que sujetar a Sakura y a Kurama fuertemente para que no fueran matar al pobre Inuzuka , pero tampoco podía evitarlo…..el también tenia ganas de ir a patearle el trasero pero no estaba haciendo nada malo- Siento no poder corresponderte…..

-Kouga se mostro algo arrepentido por su respuesta , no quería que ella que era su amiga lo odiara, Hinata se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos apretando sus puños , se notaba a leguas las ganas de llorar que tenia….pero en ese momento….ella sonríe a pesar de mostrar un parde lagrimas-

-En el fondo lo sabia…..-Murmuro Hinata soltando unas lagrimas, casi parecia apunto de llorar….pero en eso repentinamente se da un golpe en la mejilla ella misma sorprendiendo a todos, y luego se limpiarse sus ojos mostro una sonrisa abierta- Pero…aunque duele….me siento mejor haberlo dicho….-Miro fijamente a Kouga a los ojos- Yo…sabia….que aunque te lo dijera….tal vez no me correspondieras…..y tenia miedo a eso…el rechazo….y si duele….duele muchísimo…..pero…

-Mostro una sonrisa realmente tierna-

-Ahora….no estoy sintiendo una presión en mi corazón…sigue latiendo por ti….pero no siento como si fuera a morirme y el miedo que sentí hace unos momentos…es como si…..me hubiera quitado una carga de encima…..Kouga-sama…sigo enamorada de usted…..pero….por favor…..sigamos siendo amigos….

-Hinata…..-Murmuro sorprendido como habia tomado eso Hinata y suspiro algo aliviado- Esta bien….para mi siempre seras una hermanita a la cual cuidar….

-Al final los chismosos no pudieron evitar suspirar decepcionados-

-Al final todo eso fue para nada….-Murmuro Kurama derrotada-

-Es doloroso cuando un chico te rechaza eso lo comprendo….-Dijo Sakura- Hinata es increíble…..

-Ella fue ella misma…..no hay nada mejor que eso….-Murmuro Naruto- Ella brilla mucho mas cuando es ella misma que cuando finge ser otro tipo de personas…..me siento mal por ella, me imagino que por dentro debe estar llorando….pero….estoy seguro que ella mejorara despues de esto….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en la Mansion Scarlet que podía verse afuera era como si hubiera habido una lucha con todo el desorden que habia-

-Bien veamos a las candidatas aceptadas –Dijo Remilia con un papel pero luego se ve en blanco notando que nadie quedo ni siquiera las Kunoichis- Que lamentable….nadie pudo calificar…-Dijo fingiendo decepcion mientras todas las miembros del clan y Akane sonreían tétricamente por su objetivo hecho-

-No se si ese chico es afortunado o desafortunado por tener a unas chicas muy celosas…..-Dijo Zenjuro recostado bostezando despues de ver todo el desastre que habia pasado-

-Es lo mismo con nosotros , al menos tu con Tsurara y yo con Valentina –Dijo sonriente Arcturus con una copa de vino-

-Oigan hemos vuelto y…..que demonios paso aquí!? –Dijo Sakura sorprendida mirando por los alrededores-

-Nada –Dijeron las Scarlet al unisono generando que el trio se asustara por preguntar que era lo que habia pasado hasta Kurama , pero ella sospecho que paso-

-A ti como te fue Naru-kun? –Pregunto Flandre con alguna que otra mancha de sangre haciendo que Naruto tema en preguntar si esa sangre era la suya o de otra persona o chica-

-Fue un largo día…..me gustaria cenar….Sakura te quedas a comer? –Pregunto Naruto generando que ella sonría animada-

-Mi estomago siempre esta abierto para una buena comida! –Eso hizo que las Scarlet fijaran su vista en ella- Oigan no me miren a mi…..yo no tengo intención de ser novia de este imbécil –Eso enojo a Naruto- Yo prefiero los chicos mas difíciles y mas frios….

-Aunque nunca logres obtener uno –Dijo Kurama burlona-

-Que dijiste pervertida? –Dijo Sakura confrontándola nuevamente-

-Lo que oiste marimacha! –Dijo Kurama quedando mirada contra mirada entre ellas-

-Nii-sama…paso algo interesante mientras no pude vigilarte? –Dijo Akane generando una sonrisa nerviosa en Naruto-

-Bueno….digamos que ayudamos entre los tres a una amiga…..pero les cuento en la cena….-Dijo Naruto sonriendo con alegría generando que todas las Scarlet calmaran sus instintos asesinos , mas calmadas fueron siguiendo a Naruto-

-Yo ire a preparar algo rápido….-Dijo Sakuya-

-Dejame ayudarte Sakuya –Dijo Meiling con ambas manos en la cabeza despreocupada-

-Ese niño si sabe controlarlas bien….-Dijo Zenjuro sonriendo-

-Pero es tanto una bendición como una condena…..-Dijo el Conde- Bueno…el lidiara con eso….es el único humano que me ha sorprendido en mas de una ocasión y no solo a mi….el tiene un don con la gente…que hace sacar lo mejor de ella….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al día siguiente tanto Akane , Meiling , Naruto y Sakura fueron al salón de entrenamiento de Lee-

-Es tan grande como dices…y esta bien equipado…-Dijo Meiling mirando a todos lados-

-Hola chicos….-Dijo Lee que estaba colgado de cabeza antes de balancear en uno de los aros caia limpiamente frente a ellos- Llegan temprano….aunque alguien tecnicamente llego cuando abrimos….

-Quien? –Pregunto curiosa Sakura-

-Ahí se oyeron golpes contra madera se vio a Hinata rodeada contra los figuras de maderas que golpeaba y bloqueaba sus ataques con rapidez sin usar el Byakugan-

-Incluso sin el Byakugan es impresionante –Dijo Lee- Domino esa parte del salón en cuestión de horas….-Dijo Lee sonriendo agradable-

-Me alegro que esa chica despues de ese rechazo que nos contaste la este pasando bien –Dijo Meiling cruzando los brazos y el grupo asintió con excepción de Lee-

-Ahí Hinata en un rápido movimiento literalmente de forma brutal decapita a una de las figuras de madera tirándola a los pies del grupo notándose como estaba descargando una gran cantidad de agresividad-

-Aunque….puede que este descargando toda su frustración guardada desde ayer aquí….-Dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa y ahí el grupo asintió de igual manera algo nerviosos-

-El amor….algo complicado pero a la vez hermoso….capaz de darnos fuerza o liberarnos de cadenas invisibles…..algunas veces es mejor estar sin el….pero nadie puede vivir sin el amor de alguien mas…..tanto el amor de una pareja….como el amor de los amigos que te apoyan…..asi este capitulo acaba por hoy con esta enseñanza al igual que otras mas…..aunque la enseñanza que seguro aprenderán….."Es que la mejor forma de descargar ira es decapitar a alguien o algo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detrás de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragón de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de Spell Card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella con dos alas una de hielo y otra de fuego-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ven a Hinata y Kouga , detrás de Hinata estaba ella en guardia con su byakugan activo y el símbolo del ying yang detrás de ella , por el otro lado Kouga se veian sus pies remolinos de viento y alrededor de el estaban sus lobos clásicos del clan Inuzuka-

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veían a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelanto-

-Narrador: Cirno…..de fuego?-

-Siempre he sido lo opuesto a lo que el conocio-

-Siempre he sentido envidia de aquella molestia timida-

-Cada momento que ella pasa por el...siento que que mi furia aumenta-

-Y quiero borrarla…..pero….-

-En el siguiente capitulo: "Peligro, Demasiado Caliente"

Cirno: Por favor….Naruto…..aléjate de mi….


	14. Blood 9

-En ese momento en un jardín se veía cubierto desde cristales afilados y completos de hielo hasta distintos que estaban cortados , mientras todo el suelo había sido cristalizado como si el invierno hubiera llegado ahí antes de lo previsto , pero en eso se vio a un pelinegro sin camisa aterrizando en medio de la nieve como si fuera hielo normal-

-No solo puedes confiar en tus técnicas de viento si no tienes que mejorar tu arsenal con el Youki –Dijo Cirno cruzando los brazos mientras en eso en leve movimiento de manos hizo que el hielo del suelo se levantara y se afilara antes de disparar varias estacas de hielo contra Naruto , Naruto tragando saliva puso sus manos en el suelo reuniendo su Youki y creando una especie de muro que lo protegió- Vaya has practicado bien el viento y el agua condensarlos bien como para controlar el hielo un momento…-Ahí ve como el muro se quebranta-

-No tanto como para crear mi propio hielo como tu Cirno-chan –Dijo Naruto sonriendo pero en eso el viento frio se reunió en la palma de la mano de Naruto creando un disco de hielo afilado- Pero….con el clima y esta situación…-Ahí lanza el disco a gran velocidad pero repentinamente haciendo un sello de manos el disco se multiplica- Kagebushin!

-"Muy listo" –Pensó Cirno con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras iba a detener esos discos volverlos un gran mazo de hielo para probar la fuerza de Naruto pero en ese momento algo la detuvo generando que ella sea golpeada por los discos sorprendiendo y asustado a Naruto-

-Cirno! –Pero antes de que pudiera ir allí sintió algo repentino….un calor repentino , en eso noto como una bola de fuego iba contra él , la esquivo rápidamente y notando como el hielo alrededor se volvía agua cuando vio una llamarada en forma de una serpiente iba hacia el en un rápido movimiento guio con su Youki el agua volviéndola un chorro y apagando la serpiente rápidamente- Como agradezco haber aprendido en este momento el Youki en el agua que en el fuego cuando pude….-Murmuro Naruto-

-Pero en eso pudo ver entre la neblina una especie de ala de fuego con una sonrisa algo ansiosa por la pelea , cuando noto como ella se acercaba sintió la oleada de calor nuevamente y como la mano de esta brillaba al rojo vivo como si reuniera calor ahí-

-Que pasa temes al calor? –Dijo Cirno mientras sus cabellos poco a poco se tornaban rojos-

-No….pero dijiste que solo íbamos a entrenar con hielo hoy –Dijo Naruto mirando sorprendido , aun después de los cambios no se acostumbraba bien a la Cirno de fuego , era como otra persona pero se puso firme tendría que defenderse como podía-

-Bueno cambio de planes….Naruto-kun –Murmuro mientras poco a poco las flamas la rodearon como si fueran flechas salieron disparadas contra el pelinegro que al verlo no pudo evitar tragar saliva, ahora lamentaba no saber manipular el fuego, pero recordó cuando entrenaba hechizos con Patchouli-

-"Cada elemento fortalece y detiene a otro , el aire por ejemplo….puede fortalecer el fuego…..pero…..también" –Ahí puso su mano en frente mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color zafiro hasta más brillante-

-Magister…..-Murmuro con la palma abierta- **"Golpe de vacío!" **–En eso momento el aire parecía formar una onda expansiva en Naruto mandando aquellas flechas de fuego hacia atrás y no solo eso , si no Cirno tuvo que cubrirse un poco cuando llego la onda expansiva , antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio como una gran llamarada iba contra ella , otro hechizo uno de fuego-

-Sin duda…..te has vuelto rápido con tus encantamientos….pero…..-Ahí ella detiene la llamarada con su mano y las flamas son absorbidas por ala de fuego- No crees que eso fue una mala jugada? –Ahí ella forma una especie de látigo de fuego que lo enredo en la pierna del pelinegro rápidamente sorprendiéndolo no solo lo quemo un poco cuando lo jalo lo derribo en el suelo, cuando Naruto trato de detenerse, vio como el fuego estaba justo alrededor suyo con la hada con una sonrisa victoriosa, no pudo sentir como si eso estuviera a punto de quemarlo-

-Cirno…-Murmuro Naruto algo nervioso pero Cirno no parecía escuchar-

-Luces algo asustado….-Murmuro Cirno con cierta gracia pero en eso noto como en su último ataque había quemado un poco la pierna de Naruto , quería asustarlo pero no herirlo y vio como alrededor donde paso estaba todo incinerado, se suponía que ella controlaba la temperatura a su alrededor y no debería quemarse , por ese repentino arranque de conciencia su cabello volvió a tornarse azul y su ala apagarse volviendo su ala helada- Q-qu-que paso? –Pregunto Cirno algo asustada-

-No parecías poder controlar un poco tu fuego…-Dijo Naruto algo nervioso pero tratando de calmarla luciendo una sonrisa pero en eso Cirno se agacha rápidamente , poniendo ambas manos en la pierna de Naruto enfriándola-

-Cirno lo siente , lo siente , no era mi intención , no quería quemarte solo asustarte…..no entiendo que le paso a Cirno? –Esa era la Cirno que Naruto conocía pero era sumamente raro , cuando se volvía Cirno de fuego , si cambiaba un poco su personalidad y se volvía más agresiva pero en ese momento sintió algo más diferente, siempre sintió que era Cirno aunque estuviera envuelta de fuego…pero…ahí no lo sintió lo cual lo preocupo un poco- Naru-Naru está bien? No se enojó….

-No estoy enojado Cirno –Le acariciaba la cabeza- Pero creo que deberías ver a Tsurara-san , después de todo , ella es la mejor controlando la temperatura como Yuki-Onna , así que solo para que pueda ayudarte a controlar un poco tu fuego –Dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilizadoramente pero Cirno ante esas palabras , no pudo evitar agachar un poco la cabeza a pesar asentir-

-Porque fue tan diferente esa vez? No solo eso?...Si no Últimamente empezaba a sentirse extraña cuando Cirno de Fuego tomaba el control…..esperen….cuando fue que llego a ese término de "Tomaba el control" era solo un poder de ella no era como si fuera una propia personalidad o un ser propio verdad?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amoyamo-LET'S GO OUT)  
(Gintama Enchousen Opening 1)

-A primera vista se ven varias fotos de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, terminando en una de Naruto junto con Flandre-

**(Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka? Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka?)**

-Se ve Flandre despertándose , luego abrazando uno de sus peluches rompiéndolo sin querer, luego arreglándose mal , siendo ayudada por Meiling hasta que finalmente esta lista-

**(Kisetsu wa meguri tokihanagarete)**

-Ahora era Remilia quien se despertaba , arreglándose sola , ordenando a Sakuya , luego se ve sacando un muñeco de Naruto abrazándolo y luego cuando vio a la cámara disparaba a ella-

**(****Chikyuu wa mawaru me samenai)**

-Se ve a Naruto en una de las calles de Konoha saludando a un civil , aunque sin sospechar era seguido por Cirno y Youmu que cuando pelearon él las tuvo que calmar y suspirando también se iba-

**(****Akumu no naka ni boku wo nokoshite)**

-Cuando caminaba pasaba a su lado una cierta pelirroja que hizo que se sorprendiera y que volteara hacia atrás girando rápido-

**("Ko no koe wo todoketai!")**

-Pasa la escena a un Naruto niño al inicio de nuestra historia corriendo junto con Akane y unos niños de Konoha pareciendo jugar-

**(Ano hi kawashita) **

-Luego paso a Naruto en la batalla contra Antitesis , con Shinku en una mano , avanzándose entre los Yokai que se interponían en su camino para ir por Flandre-

**(Yakusoku ga aru)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasa al maduro apoyado en el Barandal en el monte de los Hokages observando tranquilamente la Aldea-

**(Mada shiranai sekai de kimi wo mamoreru)**

-Pasan a varios personajes desde Cirno pasando luego a su estado de fuego, siendo pateada por Meiling para luego ser alejada de la cámara por Sakuya, aunque veía desde lejos Patchouli suspirando y continuaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente-

**(Tsuyoi jibun wo torimodosu mahou no kotobanara)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasan a Arcturus con una ropa ridícula hawaiana , luego se ve a Youmu con un antifaz para dormir enojando a Remilia estaba siendo detenida por Koa para que no la matara hasta que Jiraiya junto con Zenjuro se veía espiando en unos baños termales solo para que estuvieran detrás de ellos una furiosa Tsurara , y asustados salieron huyendo de la ira de la Yuki-Onna-

**(Koko ni aru HERE IN MY HEART)**

-Se veían Inn y Raiser junto con otras cinco sombras diferentes detrás de ellos , acercando la parte baja del rostro de Raiser que estaba sin su máscara , viendo un tatuaje del Clan Scarlet en su cuello-

**(Kawaranai yume wo ,Shitsu ku shi tari shinai yo ,HEY! ****LET'S GO OUT!)**

-Naruto seguía viendo a Konoha antes de mirar su brazo vendado por su sangre vampírica , pensativo antes de voltear y mirar que estaban tanto Flandre como los otros miembros del Clan a su espalda haciendo que sonriera-

**(Kokoro no chizu ga shimeshita WAY OUT****,Massuguna michi ja tsumannai****,Tsumetai kono sekai wo kowashite****,Ai ni yuku LET'S GO OUT)**

-Naruto iba a ir tranquilo hacia donde estaba el Clan , cuando Flandre se lanzó encima de él mordiéndolo del cuello generando que la molestia de la mayoría de los miembros y la sorpresa de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 9:**

**Peligro! , Demasiado Caliente**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmm…..Parece que esto ya se estabilizo –Dijo Tsurara con ambas manos en la cabeza de Cirno que estaba sentada frente a ella- No deberías preocuparte….pero…..-Murmuro Tsurara con una mano en su mentón ahora, mientras Aoi miraba con una sonrisa todo lo que pasaba curiosamente su cabello en ese momento estaba totalmente transparente y cristalino-

-Que le sucede a Cirno? –Pregunto algo preocupada pero inquieta por la mirada de Aoi-

-Cirno es muy cálida! –Dijo abrazándola , la niña no pudo evitar generar ternura en la pequeña hada de nieve pero eso hizo que Tsurara solo suspirara-

-Tal como Aoi dijo , estas muy cálida, para nuestra especie…..-Murmuro Tsurara mirando a la chica con sincera preocupación- Desde que el impacto de las llamas infernales en nuestra pelea contra Antitesis….he detectado algo….que tu aire frio ha estado cambiando…..se ha debilitado y te has vuelto más cálida , no solo ahora puedes controlar el fuego y la temperatura de este….si no….tu hielo se ha debilitado –Dijo Tsurara- Claramente hemos visto que con incidentes o cuando tu personalidad se vuelva por así decirlo "Intenso" te vuelve a tu lado de fuego…..si no te calmas….puede que tu hielo finalmente se derrita….y no solo tus poderes de hielo desaparecerían…si no sufrirás un cambio…que ni yo estoy segura de que pasara….

-Cirno-san está enferma –Pregunto Aoi con inocencia-

-Podría decirse que su propio poder la está enfermando poco a poco, pero si se controla eso se irá normalizando poco a poco –Dijo Tsurara con una sonrisa tranquila-

-Entonces….Cirno solo debe controlarse….-Dijo mirándose la Hada de Hielo y apretar sus puños- Cirno puede…..Cirno calmada! Activada! –Grito la hada de hielo mientras Tsurara y Aoi estaban retrocediendo al sentir como el calor aumentaba- Cirno se controla se controla! –Dijo alarmada ahí y empezaba a respirar profundamente hasta mantenerse quieta repentinamente el aire frio pero acogedor para ellas volvió-

-Bien Cirno –Asintió levemente Tsurara-

-Sabía que debía ser algo duro para aquella chica emocionalmente pero era necesario , pero sin duda algo más estaba afectando sus poderes , pero no pudo detectar bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah Hola Cirno! –Dijo Naruto viéndola y más tranquilo cuando vio que estaba bien y helada- Como estas?

-Bien , ya fui a que me revisaba Tsurara-san , dijo que Cirno debería mantenerme calmada y todo estaría bien –Eso genero dudas en Naruto pero vio que estaba bien en ese momento, así estaba feliz por ello- Que hacías?

-Estaba con Akane –Esas simples palabras hicieron que Cirno al instante sus ojos se tornaran rojos-

-"Esa perra!" –Ahí se dio cuenta de su pensamiento y aunque sorprendida se agito la cabeza tratando de calmarse- Q-que hacían?

-Bueno así como Patchouli me entrena en el manejo de la magia , tú en el manejo del Youki , ella me estaba entrenando en el manejo del Chakra, por más que Kurama me ayude, ella es una bestia de chakra ilimitado y técnicamente tiene que hacer nada de esfuerza para controlarlo –Dijo Naruto suspirando profundamente-

-"Oye!" –Se quejó pero luego se mantuvo callada por más que odiara que le dijera eso , el tenía razón , ella era sumamente poderosa solo en el plano mental en él , pero aun así era igual de poderosa en el plano físico como para enseñarle , además ella sabía poco o nada del Ninjutsu además de sus propias técnicas que las realizaba como un Yokai-

-Quieres venir creo que estaría bien que vinieras –Dijo Naruto naturalmente , por más que Cirno no quisiera ir con Akane sabía que las demás estaban ocupadas y dejar a Akane sola con Naruto , hacía que instantemente sus flamas estuvieran a punto de estallar pero decidió respirar nuevamente calmándose y sonriendo responde-

-Cirno va –Dijo Cirno felizmente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto pensaba que sería un camino hacia el bosque de entrenamiento para los Shinobis tranquilo pero entre las miradas frías entre Cirno y Akane sentí bastantes intenciones asesinas además que sentía también aquel aire caliente casi asfixiante-

-Porque viniste….Hada? –Pregunto Akane fríamente- Tú no puedes manejar el chakra como un humano , así que no veo indicado que estés en un entrenamiento sobre el chakra conmigo y con Nii-sama –Dijo tranquilamente cerrando sus ojos un momento antes de volverlos a abrir mostrando que brillaban de amarillo y estaban filosos como los de un gato- Así que porque no regresas a la mansión?

-Resulta y acontece que el deber de Cirno como las demás miembros del clan están ocupadas , es mantener a Naruto bajo cuidado y observación en cada entrenamiento que tiene por lo cual Cirno debe vigilar cada procedimiento que se le dé en especial…..Si es alguien como tú , señorita Uzumaki –Sus ojos estaban rojos , claramente no estaba en el momento más calmado de su vida , pero se esforzaba en mantenerse-

-Supongo que es lo justo….-Murmuro la pelirroja aunque internamente estaba maldiciéndose porque Cirno los hubiera acompañado , esperaba que ese momento fuera una buena oportunidad para estar con su hermano….estar los dos solos…..los dos….-

**-Imaginación de Akane-**

-Se veía a un Naruto sobre el agua manteniéndose firme encima de ella , Akane caminando alrededor de él , por haberse hundido ya un parde veces solo tenía su ropa interior cubriendo todo su cuerpo lo cual dejaba que Akane lo examinara a su gusto-

-No estas lo suficientemente firme –Ella lo abraza empezando a indicarle una pose más firme para que pudiera "concentrarse" mejor en su chakra, y aprovechaba para repegar su cuerpo a la espalda cálida de su hermano- Así debe ser…..entiendes Nii-sama?

-S-si entiendo –Dijo algo sonrojado pero Akane no se despegaba colocando ella su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto, antes de empezar a aprovechar y besar lentamente el cuello de este- Akane?

-Nii-sama ha trabajado muy duro….merece…..un premio…-Murmuro antes de pasar a otra escena donde estaba tirada en el pasto y el encima de ella , se iba acercándose lentamente para besarla y Akane cerraba los ojos esperando el cálido beso –

**-Fin de la imaginación-**

-Ahí por estar distraída imaginando no se dio cuenta y ahí choco su rostro contra el tronco de un árbol , Cirno tuvo que mantenerse firme para no reírse de la divertida situación-

-Akane estas bien? –Pregunto algo preocupado su hermano , Akane voltea con una mirada tranquila pero de su nariz curiosamente salían hilos de sangre como si se hubiera golpeado ahí o….imaginándose algo….malo-

-Estoy bien….Nii-sama….-Murmuro odiando al mundo por haberla sacado de su fantasía- "Solo tengo que deshacerme de Cirno…..más nada" –Pensaba Akane rápidamente hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- Nii-sama….que tal una carrera? Si me logras seguir bien…entonces llegaremos más rápido al campo de entrenamiento y hoy te enseñare un jutsu muy genial que tengo…

-Lo dices en serio? –Naruto algo emocionado , Akane no pudo sentir que le llenaba de ternura , aun en el fondo era el mismo niño entusiasta- Vamos entonces...

-A ver si me sigues el paso….Hadita…-Murmuro Akane antes de saltar rápidamente casi volviéndose una pelota saltando de árbol en árbol como si rebotara de estos , Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo rápida que era pero reuniendo Youki en sus pies el salió disparado más directamente hacia adelante y cuando una rama se interponía rápidamente se balanceaba en ella para poner sus pies nuevamente en el tronco e impulsarse nuevamente , poco a poco llego al ritmo de Akane-

-La única que tenía aquel problema era Cirno que estaba volando igual de rápido pero por todas las ramas y plantas que se interponían en su camino estaba disminuyendo su velocidad haciendo que poco a poco viera lejano a ambos hermanos , pero lo que remato fue que disimuladamente Akane hizo un jutsu de viento creando una cuchilla de aire , haciendo que el tronco de un árbol se le viniera encima a Cirno sorprendiéndola-

-"Victoria" –Pensaba con dicha Akane mientras Naruto no entendía que paso pero esperaba que Cirno estuviera bien-

-Mientras con Cirno-

-Ella estaba debajo del tronco en ese momento-

-Cálmate Cirno…..Siempre mantente tranquila Cirno…..O si no perderás tus poderes Cirno….Me canse de ti Mojigato del hielo! –Murmuro Cirno mientras su cabello se tornó rojo con un mechón azul y al instante quemo el árbol en segundos- Voy a matar a esa desgraciada cabeza de tomate! –Dijo Cirno de fuego enfurecida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien Nii-sama….desvístete –Dijo Akane repentinamente sorprendiendo a Naruto-

-"Lo sabía te quiere violar de nuevo" –Dijo Kurama enfurecida y saliendo de su sombra- No en mi guardia maldita Hermacestosa!

-"Anda Kurama , déjala , tal vez hasta podrían hacer un trio?" –Sugirió Shinku divertido solo para que una de las colas de Kurama lo sujetara arrebatándoselo de Naruto apretándolo con fuerza- "Me rindo me rindo me rindo" –Dijo la espada siendo aplastada lentamente-

-Calma tus zorros , Kyubi –Murmuro Akane maldiciéndose un poco más al olvidarla a ella- La ropa puede interponerse en la concentración de Naruto…..-Dijo ella quitándose su ropa común dejando sonrojado a Naruto , pero mostrando que llevaba un brasier deportivo azul que cubría sus pechos , short apegados deportivos negros que cubría su entrepierna claramente la vista era seductora para el pelinegro lo que cual , Kurama dando un pisotón una de sus colas fue contra Naruto golpeándolo y aplastándolo contra la cabeza- Por eso mismo le ordene que se desvistiera no que se desnudara…..aunque….yo no tengo problema con ninguna de las dos….después de todo somos hermanos….no es nada raro vernos desnudos….

-Eso lo dice la Hermacestosa! –Grito Kurama pero en eso ambas voltearon al oír un sonido de corte vieron como un tronco iba a caer sobre Akane solo que ella salto hacia atrás esquivándolo mientras Cirno estaba ahí con dos dedos saliéndole una flama delgada del tamaño de largo de una espada normal totalmente azul , estaba concentrando su llama para hacerla pura y cortante- Miren quien le…-Pero una flama de fuego le da a Kurama empujándola hacia un lado-

-No te metas Kurama! –Murmuro Cirno levantando la vista contra Akane-

-Cirno! –Ahí Cirno voltea a mirar a Naruto que la miraba con cierta preocupación en eso , por alguna razón Cirno apago sus flamas volviendo a su estado natural , la Cirno de Hielo- Etto Está bien?

-Cirno por un momento no responde pero ahí ella agita un poco su cabeza y sonríe con algo de inocencia- S-si perdona por preocuparte Naru-Naru –Dijo Cirno con una sonrisa en el rostro , pero abrazando a Naruto repentinamente y él le correspondió tranquila pero sin que el pelinegro note Cirno voltea a ver a Akane y Kurama con una sonrisa malévola generando el enojo de ambas tanto la Kitsune como la Kunoichi-

-Ahora Naruto se encontraba solo en short cortos mientras estaba sentando para atender a Akane , Cirno estaba a su lado y Kurama volvió al interior de este-

-Naruto que sabes del Chakra? –Pregunto Akane en un tono curiosamente serio-

-Es una energía tanto puede ser energía física de una persona junto con la energía espiritual que muestra emite una persona –Explico Naruto lo que sabía-

-Estas bastante cercano –Dijo Akane asintiendo-

-Es parecido al Youki pero nosotros nos valemos del manejo de la energía de la Naturaleza y volviéndola propia , así es como nosotros los Yokai podemos crear algo parecido a la magia como el control elemental como por ejemplo mi hielo –Dijo creando de la nada una versión de hielo de Naruto , aunque luego la derritió por accidente, generando que Cirno se preocupe un poco más pero nadie más además de ella lo noto-

-Por lo que vi , tu puedes controlar distintas energías , Nii-sama , pero en este momento olvídate de todo eso , solo concentrándote en el chakra y en mi –Dijo Akane sonrojándose al pensar que acababa de decir "Solo piensa en mí" – Nosotros los Shinobis y Kunoichis buscamos concentrar de forma equilibrada ambas energías la física y la espiritual en nuestros cuerpos por medio del esfuerzo mental y los sellos de manos como estabilizadores –Ahí ella hace un sello de manos notándose un leve brillo en sus pies de color azulado , antes de que ella empezara a caminar por el agua de un lago justamente a su lado- Y Así poder hacer cosas sencillas…

-Un Yokai puede hacer eso –Dijo Cirno murmurando con aburrimiento-

-Pero así como tu Youki se da con más naturaleza, ósea mas al natural , el chakra es mucho más complicado ya que es más del control mental del usuario….Ahora Naruto…trata de caminar en el agua reuniendo el chakra…..solo chakra –Dijo Akane , Naruto no pudo evitar dar una expresión algo complicada, nunca antes había hecho solo concentrándose en una energía, normalmente se concentraba en el mana y el Youki , el chakra nunca le dio complicación para el chakra ya que lo único que usaba como medio de este sus clones-

-En ese momento sin hacer un sello en ese momento trato de concentrar el chakra en sus pies, sintió como la energía iba a sus pies pero cuando dio un paso en el agua no duro ni un segundo antes de sumergirse como si fuera un Yunque-

-Tienes que tener un control constante Nii-sama…..-Ahí notan como las burbujas debajo del agua empezaron a disminuir hasta que finalmente no hubo nada, al instante tanto Cirno como Akane saltaron al agua-

-NARUNARU!/NII-SAMA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Coff Coff! –Ahí Naruto poco a poco volvía a respirar pero entonces nota como Cirno y Akane lucían sonrojadas- Que sucede? –Pregunto sin darse cuenta que había pasado , tanto Cirno como Akane tuvieron que darle RCP, por lo cual podrían decirse que ambas terminaron besándolo-

-Bueno por el momento podemos descansar, primero debes saber cómo distribuir constantemente el chakra a tus pies , y no todo tu cuerpo en general…o si no puedes apostar que te hundirás como Yunque –Dijo Akane suspirando más aliviada al ver a su hermano despertar y levantarse bien , pero en ese momento Naruto capto algo cercano , no era nada familiar….y fue…..peligroso-

-En eso una llamarada iba hacia ellos , Cirno reacciono rápido creando un muro de hielo haciendo el muro se evaporo-

-Una Usuaria de Hyoton no creí que hubiera tal cosa en Konoha –Dijo ahí una silueta al lado de Akane y Naruto , Naruto reacciona rápidamente tomando a Shinku bloqueando el espadazo de aquel guerrero pero no pudo evitar sentir como si algo de su energía repentinamente fue arrebatado cuando retrocedió- Vaya y un espadachín….pero con esa espada de madera no creo que puedas vencerme…

-"Compañero…" –Menciono Shinku pero Naruto ya sabía-

-Lo sé , también lo sentí…..-En guardia contra el espadachín de la enorme espada con una gabardina roja de nubes rojas que claramente reconoció Akane-

-Son Akatsuki, cuidado Nii-sama! –En ese momento vio delante de ella a un hombre igualmente vestido antes de empezar a inflarse y estallarle con fuerza a Akane hiriéndola un poco pero rápidamente se puso firme haciendo sellos de manos rápidos, antes de soplar una gran llamarada de fuego contra el verdadero , pero el solo soplo una bola de fuego incluso más grande que la de la pelirroja sorprendiéndola-

-Naruto! –Grito Cirno sumamente preocupada al ver que Naruto esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía los ataques del Espadachín claramente fiero-

-"Es más fuerte de lo que creí cambio de táctica" –En eso sus ojos se tornaron rojos demostrando que estaba usando su sangre de vampiro , dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago al guerrero pero usando su rodilla , pudo bloquear el fiero ataque con suma facilidad, reúne Youki en su Shinku en un rápido movimiento- **Estilo Konpaku: Toripurupetaru –**En ese momento iba a dar un corte horizontal , el viento alrededor de la espada de Naruto se formaron tres cuchillas como si la espada se dividiera en tres-

-El guerrero de la enorme espada balanceo la espada haciendo que la punta quedara clavada en el suelo , recibiendo el poderoso ataque de la espada de Naruto haciéndolo sonreír el impacto debió mínimo deslizarse por la espada y darle pero cuando vio que el espadachín ni se inmuto quedo en shock , el Youki que impacto…fue absorbido!?-

-En ese momento el agua parecía rodear la espada del Akatsuki haciendo un taladro de agua que fue contra Naruto, pero en eso formo una burbuja de aire comprimido-

-**Bomba de Aire!** –Desde la palma de Naruto formo el hechizo y lo disparo a la espada antes de que el taladro de agua fuera a su pecho , el impacto fue lo suficiente poderoso como para hacer retroceder a Naruto por el impacto , pero no daño lo suficiente a su oponente que solo le quito el sombrero mostrando que tenía piel azulada y rasgos parecidos a los de un ser acuático humanoide generando algo de extrañeza en Naruto- "Es un Yokai…no es la presencia de un humano…pero parece también la de un Yokai….un Hibrido….o un maldecido"

-Quien diría….alguien me enfrentaría a alguien que domina el Youki como yo –Dijo Kisame sonriendo colmilludamente- Te enseñare una técnica…..como espadachines….-En eso reúne el agua alrededor de su espada girando sobre sí mismo lanzo un corte de agua , pero el agua cambio de forma a ser algo parecido a una cadena de cierras- **Shierashāku! **–Naruto trato de fortalecer su defensa contra aquel ataque pero en la sierra parecía partir el Youki alrededor de Shinku hasta que finalmente el ultimo impacto estallo con fuerza generando múltiples cortes en Naruto por el agua a presión que parecían una lluvia de cuchillas-

-Cirno al ver el problema en Naruto trato de ir por el pero en eso un Kunai con un pergamino explosivo estalla frente a ella haciéndola retroceder y Akane cae encima de ella sorpresivamente , viendo a el otro sujeto con un sombrero pero debajo de este brillaban sus dos ojos de rojo con ambas negras rodeándola-

-Un Usuario del Sharigan…..es un Uchiha! –Akane pudo reconocerlo pero en ese momento pudo ver como el saco con una mano unos Shurikens , alertando a Cirno y Akane que no se dieron cuenta que estaba el lago detrás de ellas y repentinamente el agua se volvieron dos taladros de agua contra ellas a sus espaldas, Cirno rápidamente sintió el Youki poniendo una mano hacia atrás congelando al instante los dos taladros-

-"Domina el Youki , El Espadachín claramente es un hibrido….pero…el…..no es del todo humano , si domina el Youki no debe serlo" –Pensó apresurada Cirno mientras tomo uno de los torbellinos volviéndolo una gran espada de hielo- Cirno no dejara…..que lastimes a nadie más! –Dijo atacando al Uchiha que solo se movió a centímetros del corte de la espada , pero Cirno deslizándose en el suelo que se congelaba cuando pisaba , se esquivaba los ataques de la hada casi con maestría-

-Pero en eso Akane con un Kunai trato de degollarlo , pero un clon de Itachi la sujeto del cuello pero reuniendo chakra en uno de sus pies le destruye la cabeza viendo que era un clon de agua retrocede , Cirno de igual manera retrocedió , pero en ese momento vio como Naruto fue mandando hacia atrás un golpe de Kisame-

-Nii-sama/NaruNaru! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo preocupadas y sorprendidas, Naruto era fuerte porque….pero Cirno pudo verlo , el Youki de el….estaba siendo absorbido por la espada del espadachín , por eso es que fue golpeado , vieron como algunas vendas de la espada se habían roto mostrando una especie de escamas afiladas de pescado-

-Veo que mi Samehada , siente hambre por tu energía , creo que no me molestia tomar más de ella hasta matarte! –Dijo Kisame sonriendo emocionado por el combate pero en eso Itachi se interpuso- Que te pasa Itachi!?

-Mira con mas atención….-Ahí se vio como en el estómago de Naruto revelaba el sello característico de una bestia de cola, Kisame quedo sorprendido , según la información solo Akane Uzumaki contenía una bestia de cola….será algo falso….-Murmuro Kisame acercándose al pelinegro pero cuando Akane y Cirno iban a defenderlo una gran llamarada paso frente a ellas interponiéndose en el camino sorprendiéndolas, era Itachi quien había soplado aquella cantidad de fuego- Si es legítimo…..después de todo….quien además de los Jinchurinkis quisiera tener un tatuaje ahí….después de todo su reputación los precede un poco –Dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda-

-Cirno! –Exclamo Akane- Usa tus poderes de fuego ahora!

-Ahora mismo! –Dijo Cirno estirando su mano hacia el fuego pero solo sintió como el calor empezó a abrumarla- No puedo….que pasa!?

-Hazlo o dañaran a Naruto!

-Parece que tendremos que llevarnos a los dos para asegurarnos….después de todo….no vale mas no ser precavido….-Menciono Itachi , mientras Naruto poco a poco se levantó , se sentía debilitado los ataques de la Samehada lo habían afectado mucho más de lo que creyó, pero no se dejaría vencer, en ese momento fue contra Kisame dándole un poderoso golpe en el rostro haciéndolo sorprender por la velocidad y fuerza del puñetazo que aún quedaba-

-Naruto fue a darle una patada descendente hacia Itachi pero este en un rápido movimiento apunto con sus dos dedos índices contra el pecho de Naruto tocándolo levemente , pero Naruto sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado de tal forma que lo dejo un hueco en el pecho , pero seguía vivo y completo , pero el hilo de sangre no pudo evitar salirle de su boca cuando fue mandando disparado contra el árbol-

-"Eso fue….Kung-Fu Yokai!" –Pensó Naruto en shock , era imposible que un humano común y corriente lo hubiera hecho en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a dolerle- "No , el efecto no…dame más tiempo!" –Pensaba Naruto al sentir como si todo el cuerpo se le rompiera sujetándose de su brazo, sentía como si brazo ya no le perteneciera mientras este se movía frenéticamente, aun cuando Naruto lo sujetara-

-"NARUTO!" –Pudo oír un rugido monstruoso en su mente el trataba aunque debilitado , enfrentar a un enemigo entre dos frentes-

-Parece que después de ese golpe no podrá moverse….-Menciono Kisame mirándolo con calma-

-Akane estaba desesperada al igual que Cirno no podía usar sus poderes, sentía como tanta impotencia en ese momento cuando en su mente apareció una voz en ese momento-

-"Eres débil…" –Ahí Cirno abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar como si nada en el fuego dejando que este la envolviera-

-Kisame noquéalo para ir con Akane Uzumaki….-Fue lo que dijo Itachi antes de que Kisame levantara su espada para terminar de noquear al Uzumaki pero en ese momento el fuego que había creado Itachi repentinamente desapareció de el salió disparado la misma Hada lista para golpear al piel azul que bloqueo con su enorme espada-

-Creías que podías sorprenderme niña? –Pregunto con Ironía el Ex-espadachín de la neblina ,pero en eso el lugar donde golpeo Cirno empezó a brillar con intensidad- "Se supone que debía absorber el Youki" –En ese momento el cabello de la Hada de la nieve no solo se tornó rojo si no empezó a desprender fuego de este levantando los cabellos de este y sus alas literalmente se rompieron al instante-

-No solo tú puedes absorber Youki! Veamos si a tu espada le gusta mi lindo y cálido Youki –Pero en ese momento el brillo aumento en la Samehada de Kisame , hasta que finalmente se oyó un gruñido de la espada demostrando que estaba siendo herida aquella arma , y finalmente estallo con la suficiente fuerza como para alejar a Kisame de la hada de la Temperatura que el aire alrededor de ella , estaba hirviendo literalmente todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella se estaba quemando-

-Me arte de ustedes, me arte de Akane , me arte de esa hielitos! Me encargare primero de ustedes! –Dijo su mano estaba brillando al rojo vivo cuando Kisame se separó , pero en eso Itachi trato de sorprenderla , haciendo que nuevamente el agua formara taladros y al mismo tiempo lanzaba una gigante bola de fuego incluso más grande que la que le mando a Akane , pero cuando apenas acercaron a Cirno , el agua se evaporo por completo como si estuviera tocando el mismo sol , mientras la bola de fuego se detuvo en pleno aire y empezó a volverse un flujo de fuego que fue alrededor de Cirno haciendo que adquiriera un brillo anaranjado demostrando que estaba absorbiendo y no solo eso sino aumentando la temperatura a su alrededor literalmente empezando a quemar los árboles que estaban cerca y hervir el agua del lago , Akane tuvo que cubrir su rostro para no quemarse al igual que Naruto-

-Esto es malo….-Murmuro Kisame y Itachi estuvo de acuerdo , en ese punto , ella estaba consumiendo todas las llamas a su alrededor y nadie podía acercarse a ella-

-Es mejor realizar una retirada estratégica…..-Fue lo que dijo Itachi , aunque Kisame no estaba de acuerdo hizo un sello de manos empezando a crear neblina pero el propio aire caliente de Cirno la disperso mientras apunto la palma de su mano hacia ellos creando una especie de bola de fuego pero a diferencia de una normal no había flamas alrededor solo el puro calor era como si estuviera buscando crear un sol en su mano para disparárselos, la bola de fuego literalmente se torna azul por el calor y lo puro que era todo alrededor de ella hasta el propio aire se volvía inflamable-

**-Heat Spell: Ignis…..!** –Iba a continuar la técnica cuando vio que su propio calor estaba quemando todo alrededor y la zona quemada se acercaba a Naruto incluso él estaba empezando su piel a quemarse , haciendo que se cubriera y retrocediera, eso hizo que repentinamente la bola de calor desapareciera y el calor inhumano empezara a disminuirse , lo suficiente para que Kisame hiciera la pantalla de niebla para desaparecer junto con Itachi-

-Ahí se dio cuenta aquella Cirno de algo…vio aun a su alrededor que estaba quemándolo y haciendo incendiar todo lo que pisaba , no se notaba como si fuera a cambiar a su yo de hielo…si no….continuaba estabilizándose más ella….algo estaba mal…-

-Cirno….-Naruto aunque golpeado por el calor dio un parde pasos hacia ella , pero cuando acerco sus manos hacia ella- Auch! –Las aparto repentinamente cuando sintió que el propio aire quemo sus dedos-

-Naruto….yo…..yo….Lo siento! –Grito Cirno antes de que sus alas de fuego aparecieran y saliera rápidamente de ahí , pero incluso aunque volara debajo de ella el agua se evaporaba , la tierra se secaba y quemaba , los árboles se incineraban hasta quedar grises, nada podía tocarla , y nadie podía acercarse sin antes quemarse…..incluyendo su amado-

-Cirno…-Ahí el cae nuevamente arrodillado-

-Nii-sama! No estás en condiciones para ir por ella! –Dijo Akane, al principio Naruto no lo aceptaba pero Akane en un rápido golpe lo noqueo , por más que odiara a las miembros del Clan Scarlet, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le pasaba a esa Hada pero decidió solamente llevarse a Naruto a la Mansión para que fuera atendido-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Itte! –Al instante Naruto nuevamente se quejó- Demonios….-Murmuro para sí mismo-

-Naruto por favor no se mueva tanto…no puedo terminar de vendarlo –En eso Sakuya continuaba vendándolo lentamente hasta que termina finalmente- La crema anti quemaduras de Eirin terminara de regenerar la piel , pero….,.vi que uso la sangre vampírica nuevamente…

-No me quedaba opción…..-Murmuro mirando a otro lado- Esos dos tipos –Recordando los ataques de Kisame y Itachi que lo dejaron herido- Esos tipos….eran endemoniadamente fuertes….

-Por el momento debes descansar tanto el efecto de la sangre controlada e inestable –Dijo Sakuya- como las heridas que te dieron esos dos guerreros no te dejaron en la mejor situación –Dijo Sakuya recostando a Naruto en la cama y arroparlo mientras este solo cerro los ojos y cuando Sakuya salió del cuarto no pude suspirar-

-Cirno estaba perdida , como era posible eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Era una posibilidad pero no creí que eso fuera posible –Dijo Tsurara con una mano en su mentón-

-A que te refieres Tsurara-san? Acaso sabes lo que le paso a Cirno? –Pregunto Remilia seria claramente no estaba feliz , estaba preocupada por esa idiota que era su amiga-

-Ella es una Hada de Temperatura como sabemos….desde que descubrimos eso desde la lucha contra Antitesis , en un punto sus poderes con el frio como con el calor se han ido equilibrando , pero puede haber una posibilidad de que exista algo que haya desarrollado una personalidad….-Dijo Tsurara generando confusión entre ellos- Los tipos como ella , que se han especializado en cierto punto en un poder otro sería una gran carga por lo cual inconscientemente crearía una segunda personalidad con su poder nuevo…..una conciencia nueva….

-Entonces….La Cirno de Fuego….no es la misma que la Cirno que conocemos? –Pregunto Meiling algo confusa-

-En términos simples, si , ella es otra Cirno creada en el interior de Cirno –Dijo Tsurara- Es muy común cuando tienes dificultades que no puedes superar por ti misma, se crea algo nuevo para poder enfrentarlo –Murmuro la Yuki-Onna-

-Pero porque ella huyo de Naruto? –Pregunto Akane- Yo vi que por un momento parecía reaccionar y luego se fue corriendo cuando Naruto se quemó con el aire

-No puedo responderte eso –Dijo Tsurara cruzando sus brazos- Por el momento no podemos hacer más que buscarla y tratar de ayudarla….

-Ya fui a acostar a Naruto por el momento es mejor que el descanse….ha sido un largo día para el –Dijo Sakuya en ese momento Flandre preocupada iba hacia el cuarto , temía por el estado de Naruto no solo el físico si no el psicológico , no solo fue molido a golpes si no también Cirno se fue , Naruto era demasiado amable con ella , que alguien cercano repentinamente se alejara , preocupaba por eso-

-Unos momentos de discusiones pasaron antes del grito de Flandre , Remilia y Akane fueron las primeras al saber que era el cuarto de Akane , pero en ese momento cuando entraron en el cuarto vieron como la ventana estaba abierta-

-Estúpido! –Murmuro Remilia ahí en un chasquido dedos , Sakuya y las Sirvientas Hadas aparecieron rápidamente- Busquen a ese idiota , mándelo al mundo de los sueños si es necesario…

-Entendido! –No solo Sakuya , si no Meiling , Youmu incluso Akane rápidamente salieron de la mansión-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"No es la cosa más lista que haces pero ya me acostumbre a eso" –Menciono la Espada de Madera , Naruto había vuelto al lugar donde Cirno huyo y estaba siguiendo el rastro de cosas quemadas , pudo encontrar el rastro , todo donde ella voló y paso fue quemado haciendo que ella terminara siendo fácil de seguir , después de unos minutos caminando se encuentra con un claro pequeño lleno de vegetación , pero en la orilla del Claro se veía a Cirno pero Cirno de Fuego , en ese momento cuando metió su rostro en el agua , el agua se evaporo o hirvió frente a ella haciendo que se separa-

-Por que no regresas!? –Murmuro Cirno mirándose en el reflejo del agua- Tal vez baje mi temperatura….-Murmuro acercando su mano a unas flores y estas se quemaron repentinamente- MALDITA SEA! –Grito golpeando el suelo quemándolo-

-Cirno….-Murmuro Naruto sorprendiendo a la Hada de Fuego- Cirno yo…

-No te acerques….! –Dijo alerta Cirno dando pasos hacia atrás- Solo terminare quemándote…..por favor…aléjate de mi Naruto…no quiero que termines quemándote…..-Bajo la mirada- Todo esto….es mi culpa….

-No es tu culpa…..es como cuando uso la sangre vampírica…..tiene sus desventajas y termino debilitándome mas de lo que me fortaleció…..Patchouli sabrá que hacer y….-Hablaba el pelinegro repentinamente Cirno hizo callar a Naruto cuando dijo-

-No es eso, es por mi culpa , yo la que tiene el cuerpo ahora mismo…..-Grito sorprendiendo y confundiendo al caballero de los Scarlet- Naruto…que ves en mí? –Pregunto mostrándose-

-Pues veo a Cir…..-Iba a decir que la veía como siempre….pero sería mentira….y se dio cuenta , cuando la sentía , la sentía diferente-

-Me ves diferente….como si fuera otra persona además de Cirno no? –Adivino la Hada de Fuego- No estás tan fuera de lo correcto…en cierto modo….soy ella …pero a la vez no….

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto Naruto-

-En un principio…..yo solo era la que controlaba las flamas….la que mantenía a esta hada de Hielo firme para controlar el calor , solo era eso simplemente una forma de tolerarlo , empecé a sentir envidia de ella…..tú le mostrabas su cariño hacia ella…..tú le mostrabas ternura y amor…tu siempre le mostrabas a aquella chica….todo tu afecto….sentía tanta envidia….porque simplemente yo debía pelear mientras ella tenía todo tu afecto….cuando fue que me empecé a enamorar de ti…-Murmuro la Cirno de Fuego- Por eso quería que me dejara aunque fuera una vez tenerte…..aunque fuera una vez yo recibiera un beso en la frente como ella! –Grito "Cirno"- Pero…mírame ahora….tengo el control de su cuerpo….sin embargo….ahora genero tanto calor…..que ni siquiera puedes tocarme sin lastimarte…..y ahora ella se niega a salir…..no quería esto….no quería que cada vez que te nos acercaras te lastimáramos….eso duele más que simplemente no recibir tu afecto! –Grito-

-Cirno….-Iba acercándose pero en eso una leve capa de fuego apareció sorprendiéndolo, siendo originado por la chica de cabellos rojos-

-No quiero…que te acerques…es por tu bien….-Murmuro Cirno-

-Vaya que linda historia….-En eso Kisame apareció justo detrás de Naruto sorprendiéndolos a ambos- Déjame quitarte tu sufrimiento , terminando con el! –Ahí Naruto sintió como el impacto de Samehada lo mando volando contra un Árbol que a pesar de que iba a caer azotado , Itachi lo sujeto del cuello- Termina con el Itachi!

-Naruto! –Grito Cirno asustada e iba volando a toda velocidad contra los Akatsuki, en eso Kisame inflo su pecho y disparo una gran ola agua contra Cirno , a pesar de que esta evaporaba el agua, era demasiada para evaporarla toda y al final solo termino siendo golpeada por esta hasta que termino contra un árbol , haciendo sellos de manos el Piel Azul puso sus manos en el agua y de esa salieron aletas de tiburón pero hechas de agua demostrando sorpresa por la agilidad del Espadachín- Fuera de mi camino! –Grito saliéndole un llama azul de sus dedos cortando a los tiburones de agua-

-No estorbes…..-Murmuro Itachi sus ojos se formaron ahora un Shuriken de tres puntas- **Amateratsu **–En eso unas flamas negras repentinamente aparecieron en la espalda de Cirno y empezaron a expandirse en ella que a pesar de tratar de absorberlas no podía cayendo en el suelo quemándose y extendiendo las flamas aun mas-

-Cir….no….! –Trato de golpear a Itachi pero este lo miro-

-Termino aquí…..**Tsukuyomi!** -En ese momento cuando los ojos de Naruto y los de Itachi tuvieron contacto repentinamente este, repentinamente estaba clavado en una cruz , en ese momento había siluetas de toda clase de gente, incluyendo las de las miembros del Clan Scarlet todas con ambas que empezaron a clavarlas en el, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor- "En este mundo tendrás 72 horas de tortura constante disfrútalas…" –Dijo una sombra que a diferencia de ser la de Itachi, era una más juvenil con unos curiosos ojos parecidos a los de un dragón y unas alas negras de un murciélago pero con escamas como las de un reptil-

-Afuera de la Ilusión , Naruto estaba inconsciente con los ojos abiertos-

-Nuestro trabajo ha terminado…..-Exclamo Itachi- Veremos si es un Jinchurinki , si no es así…..entonces iremos por Uzumaki Akane….-Kisame estuvo cargando sobre su espada al ahora derrotado Scarlet-

-Cirno que miraba todo aún estaba desesperado por un lado iba a morir por aquellas llamas que la estaban consumiendo lentamente y por el otro veía impotente como se llevaban a Naruto en sus propias narices-

-"Entonces vas a rendirte?" –Dijo una voz suave y tranquila-

-"Que pudo hacer hielitos?" –Pensaba inconsciente la de Fuego- "Tu tenías todo…y yo nada, y por caprichosa quise quererlo todo…..y al final no tuve nada, es una ironía, tener nada hasta el final" –Pensaba la pelirroja derrotada-

-"Tu puedes hacerlo!" –Menciono la de hielo- "Tu eres nuestra fuerza, tú no eres tímida como yo , tu eres más fuerte y más ruda, esas llamas no son nada para ti"

-"Y qué hay de ti….tú eras la que me mantenía a raya, a diferencia de ti….no soy buena controlándome….como viste por mi culpa casi frio a Naruto , la persona que amamos, tu eres amable y controlada, eso envidio e ti….y eso es lo que él se enamoró de ti, te tengo envidia!" –Fue lo que dijo la de Fuego- "No puedo controlarme como para absorber estas llamas y si pasamos a ti….ni que lo digas….estaremos muertas en menos de un segundo"

-"Entonces…..porque no nos combinamos en una como debió ser en un principio" –Pensó la de Hielo en esa discusión mental dejando sin habla a la de Fuego- "No somos completas, Yo no soy un hada de Hielo y tú no eres una Hada de Fuego…..Nosotras somos un hada de la temperatura, el calor y el frio , el fuego y el hielo , todo lo controlamos , pero si lo controlamos separadas, seremos incompletas….por eso….debemos volvernos una….nuevamente"

-"Sabes lo que pasara…..yo no tengo miedo….pero…puede que alguna de las dos seamos borrada o ambas….para dar a otra Cirno…..una más completa , más madura…..que pasara si….el no ama a esa Cirno, o si esa Cirno no ama a Naruto…..me da miedo eso…." –Pensaba la de Fuego-

-"La hará….después de todo….sea quien sea , sea como sea, ella es Cirno , Naruto ama a Cirno y Cirno ama a Naruto…..Cirno está segura de eso…." –Pensaba Cirno de Hielo, estirando su mano hacia la de Fuego- "Lo hacemos…..?"

-"Solo para darle una paliza a esos desgraciados…y….traer a nuestro tonto y amado chico a casa!" –Dijo la Cirno de Fuego tomando la mano de la de Hielo, en ese momento ambas parecían desvanecerse lentamente en aquel paisaje mental , la de fuego poco a poco parecía consumirse como una vela y el fuego yendo a una dirección mientras la de Hielo poco a poco se rompía e iba donde el fuego iba reuniéndose con esta como si se estuvieran uniendo-

-"Fue un placer trabajado contigo….Hielitos" –Dijo Cirno de Fuego antes de ser consumida por completo sonreía sin lamentarse-

-"También fue un placer…..Velita" –Dijo Cirno igualmente sonriendo-

-En la realidad, Cirno que estaba aún consumida por el Amateratsu se levantó sorprendiendo a Itachi y Kisame-

-No se supone que debería estar muerta ya….-En eso Itachi trato de aumentar las llamas del Amateratsu su intensidad pero en eso paso algo extraño….las llamas parecían ya no tocarla si no iban hasta su cabeza donde se fundían con su cuerpo, sus cabellos poco a poco se tornaban negros como un efecto secundaria de absorber aquellas llamas que nunca se apagarían, pero además de eso un mechón frio y azul y otro flameante y rojo , aparecieron en su frente cayendo por el rostro, cuando las llamas finalmente fueron absorbidas, Cirno respiro profundamente antes de abrir los ojos , uno era rojo fuego y el otro era azul frio- Absorbió el Amateratsu….eso es imposible…

-Cirno vuela como proyectil contra Kisame en ese momento pone ambas manos en Samehada, esta se congela al instante incluso congelo todo el brazo del Hoshigaki , en una patada lo hizo retroceder mientras con Itachi , al instante hizo aparecer en su mano una espada de fuego negro y la otra mano una espada de cristal negro , en un rápido corte X le dio directo a Itachi por la rapidez de esto , sintió como el fuego quemo pero sintió el frio intenso que también quemo , era una temperatura inferior al 0 absoluto-

-**Temp Spell: ****Torunēdo kikō **–Aterrizo justo frente a Naruto estirando ambas manos delante de ella , en una mano formo un aire frio y por la otra un aire caliente de esas llamas que se volvió un poderoso tornado que fue directo contra los Akatsuki , en ese momento Itachi activo nuevamente el Mangekyo Sharigan bloqueando aquel mortal ataque que los quemaría y congelaría al mismo tiempo , pero cuando el tornado se deshizo no vio ni rastro de ellos , por mas poderosa que fuera esa técnica , debió haber un rastro de ellos si hubieran muerto, por lo cual llego a la conclusión de que escaparon , pero su atención se encontró con Naruto que apenas lucia consciente- Naruto , Naruto! Despierta por favor! –Dijo agitándolo un poco-

-Cir….no…..-Murmuro Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa- Luces….genial…

-Si Cirno luce…..-Ahí negó con la cabeza- Yo luzco bien…..Me volví mas fuerte queriendo proteger Naruto , tú me hiciste más fuerte , aunque ahora soy diferente….quieres a Cirno? –A pesar de ese último fallo por el miedo , Naruto indico que se acercara , pero en eso el aprovecha y le daba un beso en su frente, con toda la ternura y amor que le daba, a pesar de que no fuera un beso en los labios , Cirno sintió que era uno igual de efectivo…casi sintió lágrimas de alegría , a pesar de eso Naruto la quería pero en eso nota como Naruto queda inconsciente alarmándose- Naruto Naruto!

-"Tranquila…..el está bien…..al menos físicamente…no morirá…..pero….tampoco creo que vaya a despertar…." –Murmuro Kurama sumamente preocupada-

-"Compañero!" –Grito Shinku pero ahora el no despertaba-

-En ese momento en un breve paro del tiempo Sakuya llego-

-Cirno aquí estabas! , Sentí tu Youki y….-Pero Cirno la detuvo-

-Eso no importa ahora, llama a Eirin! Necesitamos que cure a Naruto! –Dijo Cirno alarmada, la médica de Kaguya , la princesa lunar de Gensokyo debía tener la cura verdad?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eirin terminaba su revisión después de aquel emergencia que le indicaron pero cuando llego al salón donde estaban los miembros del Clan Scarlet y los Padres de Naruto preocupados , entonces miro con cierta impotencia a ellos-

-Su cuerpo está bien….pero su mente….no puedo tocarla….no puedo atenderlo ahí….Lo siento Remilia….pero esta vez , no puedo ser de ayuda….-Dijo Eirin sorprendiéndolo de todos-

-Pero Eirin tu eres la mejor medico en todo Gensokyo deberías tener la cura en todo! –Dijo Flandre casi desesperada agitándola , solo para ser controlada por Meiling-

-Lo sé! ,Y tienes razón , pero nunca antes había visto un ataque al cerebro o alma tan poderoso , esto carece de los conocimientos médicos que Gensokyo me ha dado….no puedo atenderlo , sin poner en peligro su vida y ni siquiera yo sé si que yo lo atienda , sirva de algo y no termine matándolo yo de todas formas….-Respondió Eirin tampoco feliz, ella conoció a Naruto durante los años que estuvo en Gensokyo y supo que era un buen muchacho y verlo en ese estado le daba lastima-

-Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer? –Dijo Remilia apretándose sus puños impotente-

-Soy un imbécil como padre y como Kage, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de detectarlos…-Murmuro Minato golpeando la mesa impotente-

-Tanto tu como yo nos hemos descuidado Yondaime….-Dijo Remilia- y Pensar que uno de mis súbditos…y más que todo mi prometido haya sido atacado de esa forma…y que no pueda hacer nada…..maldita sea! –Ahí la mano de su padre en su hombro trato de calmarla como pudo , lo logro en parte pero tampoco hizo mucho , Arcturus también estaba impotente, al igual que Zenjuro , conocían todo referente a lo que se refiere a maldiciones en la magia y el Youki pero eso era diferente, era las desventajas de vivir en un mundo dominado por los Shinobis y Kunoichis-

-Eso es…..ese daño se originó por un jutsu no? –Menciono Patchouli pensando en algún hechizo- Si no podemos curarlo con nuestros métodos comunes como Yokais demás criaturas…entonces….debemos usar los métodos normales donde nació….los de un Shinobi, debemos encontrar a un médico que sepa tratar a los Shinobis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En una ciudad casino lejana de Konoha-

-Se veía a una mujer rubia con un espléndido cuerpo y unos pechos…..muuuuuy notables-

-Mmmm….-Miro su boleto de lotería y vio que había ganado el premio mayor , lo cual genero mala espina en ella-

-Que pasa Tsunade-sama? –Pregunto una mujer hermosa , morena de un kimono negro cargando entre sus manos a un cerdito con un chaleco un adorno al cuello blanco-

-Gane la lotería hoy….también una cena gratis, un servicio de spam primera clase solo guardado para la realeza en toda nación –Mas que hacer feliz a las chicas genero preocupación- Eso quiere decir….que algo muy malo acaba de pasar….o vendrá a pasar….lamentablemente….estaremos relacionadas en ello….

**-Esta historia….continuara-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sonó hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detrás de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragón de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno ahora de cabellos negros , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de Spell Card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella rodeada de tanto fuego como hielo demostrando que ahora podía dominar la temperatura de ambas-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ven a Itachi y Kisame , por un lado se veía a Kisame con su forma fusionada con Samehada , por dándole el apodo del "Bijuu sin cola" y por el otro en el de Itachi , se veía una sombra con alas de dragón con una sonrisa enigmática y ojos dorados-

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veían a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Narrador: Youmu-

-Adelanto-

-No fui capaz de proteger a Naruto-

-No fue capaz de curarlo-

-No fue capaz de ayudarlo-

-Pero cambiare eso ahora…aunque de mi vida….le traeré la cura a mi señor!-

-La siguiente vez: "Objetivo: La Mejor medico de todo Japón"

Youmu: "Es la persona que realmente amo….si no puedo curarlo…no podría continuar con mi vida…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola como están?

-Vienen explicaciones, hay que admitirlo Kisame parece mas un Yokai que un humano XDDD , y también esta Itachi que eso se revelara poco a poco en adelante, créanme que ahí no odiaran tanto a Sasuke pero bueno será en su tiempo que revele el porque Itachi mato al clan Uchiha, aunque lo mas listos sabran el porque aunque es medio obvio no?-

-Como ven la pequeña Cirno no esta creciendo, seguramente me diran…tienes algo con los canosos y los azabaches o que? Miren no es porque yo quiera, es porque simplemente se ven mas cool asi , imaginenlo! XD además , es mas por coincidencia , Naruto es mas inspirado en Tsukune en su cambio de apariencia por recibir la sangre vampírica XD , Akane es mas inspirado en Bakemonogatari en Black Hanekawa , Naruto de Fate/ los que vieron Fate/zero sabran que el cambio físico que representa a aquellos que reciben el gusano del caos , las mujeres cabello morado y hombres cabellos blancos , como Kariya , quienes no me crean revisen y Cirno fue mas capricho ya que vi a una personaje parecida a ella pero pelinegra además que tenia mechones tanto rojo como azul demostraron que ahora era una Hada de la Temperatura

-Como ven Itachi daño a Naruto con el Tsukuyomi y por mas conocimientos médicos Yokai , eso esta fuera del grado Yokai y mas en el grado Shinobi , se que diran

"Pero si Naruto debería ser mas fuerte que los Akatsuki"

Veran con un amigo estoy buscando crear una escala de poder , por mas abrumadores que fueron los Scarlet en Gensokyo tengo que nivelarlo a la historia y a los shinobis para que no se vuelva aburrida , por asi decirlo tengan algo de nivelación –Ahí bloqueo los tomatazos con un paraguas- ah no lloren, hare a los Akatsuki endemoniadamente fuertes y combinadas con el universo de Scarlet asi también serán fuertes pero razonables

-Por ultimo…..ah si, Tsunade aparecerá pronto y la razón por la cual no esta en Konoha…si no es obvia pues se revelara pronto y si será un capitulo NaruYoumu por asi decirlo , y pronto se acerca la nueva saga, solo dos capítulos XD , y bueno también pasa y acontece que la ova de Fate donde verán un lado de el que no creyeron!

Fate: Te atreves y yo…! –Ahí cae en un agujero dimensional-

-Algun día agradeceré a Paradox por los poderes de transportar a quien quiera a las dimensiones paralelas que quiera….me pregunta a cual la mande…bueno eso no importa….esto es todo por hoy! Como sigo diciendo "**Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos , que se hizo amigo del amo dimensional y vigilante de todas dimensiones paralelas , Paradox Nialum (Un OC que verán al final de este fic , al igual que mi nombre en Fanfiction pero en los Fics soy Shiki o Kosuke Igarashi ) hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	15. Blood 10

-Hmmm…..esto tiene toda la huella de un usuario del Sharigan…-Decía un hombre de cabellos rubios con una coleta y apariencia simple con chaleco rojo y una banda en su frente con dos dedos en su frente- No puedo despertarlo , el daño a su cerebro por aquella ilusión…..es demasiado para usuarios de nuestro Clan –Era Inoichi Yamanaka el cual junto con otros hombres de Konoha entre ellos médicos y distintos oficios relacionados con el Genjutsu- Y tú qué me dices Fugaku? –Dice el hombre al lado de la cama donde reposaba el inconsciente pelinegro-

-Esto es huella del Tsukuyomi….-Suspiraba profundamente Fugaku- Itachi….quien diría que se había vuelto tan poderoso como para lastimar mentalmente a una persona como el, una persona que pudiera vencer a Sasuke de esa forma –Dijo El Patriarca del Clan cruzando sus brazos- Se cómo funciona el jutsu que el utilizo…..En ese momento podría decirse que teletransporta la mente de su víctima a un dimensión distinta durante 72 horas que en nuestro mundo son unos segundos y la tortura cruelmente hasta el punto en que llega el quiebre de la mente , la verdad me sorprende la resistencia mental que tiene este chico , sigue vivo al menos….esa técnica literalmente puede controlar el tiempo y espacio aunque entre los espíritus , en dudo caso…..físicamente….pero nadie con excepción de Indra ha hecho algo así

-Entiendo….pero porque ninguna magia o técnica puede llegar hacia él? –Pregunto Remilia en regañadientes, trataba de no sonar tan….por así decirlo engreída, a pesar de que odiaba que humanos a diferencia de los padres de Naruto y uno que otro amigo de Akane pisaran la mansión , la situación lo requería-

-A diferencia de ilusiones normales que se pueden deshacer con incluso lo que ustedes llaman "Magia" esta es diferente…Desde nuestro fundador Indra nuestros ojos fueron bendecidos por deidades que han ayudado para nuestra supervivencia…aunque también han contribuido con la arrogancia y eso hizo que estuviéramos cercanos al exterminio….En este caso la diosa lunar , Tsukuyomi-sama…..-Murmuro cruzando los brazos-

-He lidiado con dioses antes porque en este momento es diferente? –Pregunto con cierta arrogancia Remilia pero Fugaku a pesar de lo frio que era lo dejo pasar-

-Puede que existan los dioses físicos , pero según nuestras creencias , Tsukuyomi-sama , cuando dio el ultimo regalo a nuestro ancestro Indra….entonces dejo este mundo físico volviéndose parte del mundo espiritual, la luna es su actual forma donde bendice a todos los seres humanos durante la noche –Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento- Ese tipo de poder que fue dado a un dios….puede matar a cualquier ser espiritual y mentalmente , pero parece que Itachi busco dejarlo vivo para su captura…..

-Eso me llega a explicar un parde cosas….-Remilia al pensar eso , era casi obvio que los Lunarios eran superiores en si cierto forma , si Tsukuyomi si hubiera existido y creo la luna , pudo haberles enseñado a los Lunarios a controlar el tiempo y espacio como hizo con los Uchiha en su Técnica propia, pero si ese era el caso tendrían que preguntarles a los propios lunarios , y a la propia Kaguya- Pero no hay forma de curarlo? –Esto tono casi más amable-

-En todo mi tiempo como Policía Militar de Konoha , solo he visto a unas pocas personas sobrevivir a esta abominable técnica…y todo gracias a…..

-Tsunade Senju….-Fue lo que dijo Minato serenamente entrando- Por tus palabras me imagino que no hay ningún avance en la cura de Minato….

-Minato tú sabes tan bien como yo , que la única que puede realmente curarlo del Tsukuyomi es ella –Dijo Fugaku-

-Lo se…..pero tú también sabes el problema que conviene? –Dijo Minato seriamente-

-Coff coff….Suegrito , puedes compartir el secreto con tu futura yerna o tengo que obligarte? –Pregunto Remilia generando algo de vergüenza en Minato y diversión a rostro de los Shinobis que sabían cómo burlarse de su superior en el futuro , al menos por un tiempo-

-Veras Remilia…Naruto y Akane , tienen un padrino y una madrina , uno es mi Maestro , Jiraiya –Eso hizo que todas las mujeres incluyendo las del Clan Scarlet mostraran una mirada de fastidio , todo el mundo no pudo evitar mostrar intenciones asesinas hacia ese viejo verde, era peor que Zenjuro a su propia manera , en ocasiones al acercarse en la mansión parecía escribir cosas sobra ellas , incluso Zenjuro lo ha ayudado aunque recibe regaños de Tsurara era algo inevitable- Entiendo su reacción…y también agradezco que no lo hayan matado….

-El desgraciado no se deja….-Murmuro Remilia con fastidio-

-Bueno como iba diciendo , también tienen una madrina , ella es Tsunade Senju , es conocida como "La Medico más Grande que ha sido entrenado" ella fue la fundadora del instituto de Medic-nin en Konoha y luego eso se aplicó en todos las aldeas ninjas incluso las ciudades imperiales , sus técnicas en medicinas , sus propios experimentos , han colaborado con nuestra aldea para hacer que el número de muertos sea reducido drásticamente en misiones peligrosas, salvando muchas vidas…..Además que esa mujer tiene los genes del clan Senju , demostrando un cuerpo con facultades casi sobrehumanas en especial por su fuerza monstruosa….casi asemejándola con una Oni de nuestra Mitología –Dijo Minato sonriendo nerviosamente al recordarla-

-No debería dejarse llevar por las apariencias Suegrito, he conocido a dos Onís , que sinceramente no tienen la pinta de serlo , una es una enana con cara de niña bebedora y la otra es una rubia que en serio es un fastidio –Recordando a las dos Onís de Gensokyo con cierto enojo- Pero si es tan impresionante esa médico y según el Patriarca del Clan Uchiha…..porque no la llama, usted dijo que es de Konoha…

-Bueno…..Actualmente tiene el rango Sanín por su maestro , por su poder y bueno…..ha tenido muy malos recuerdos en esta aldea…..además que….para rematar ella se fue retirándose del contacto después de la desaparición de Naruto….-Murmuro Minato entonces Remilia no pudo evitar emitir un aura peligrosa que incluso al propio Fugaku le recordó a su esposa cuando se enojaba , tanto Minato como Fugaku no pudieron evitar tragar saliva y pensar al unísono-

-"Pobre de mi hijo/Este niño, cuando se case con ella terminara bastante mal si la hace enojar" –Pensaron pero Remilia solo dio un respiro profundo tratando de calmarse-

-Cómo va la situación? –Pregunto Arcturus entrando-

-Bien! –Grito Remilia- Tengo que avisar al resto sobre cómo va….-Murmuro dando pisotones en el suelo-

-Sin duda se parece un poco a su madre –Dijo Arcturus sonriendo pero suspiro- A pesar de que se muestre seria , se ha acostumbrado a llevar grandes cargas como líder del Clan…...y Flandre cuando la lleve a dormir que se quedó dormida al lado de Naruto , no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella…..estaba llamando a Naruto en ese momento, como si este se alejara de ella…

-Hacemos todo lo posible Arctur…..pero…..Tsunade aunque es la mejor médico que puede curarlo…..este sería el último lugar donde vendría…..

-Minato-sama! –Hay una voz lo sorprende y se ve que es la propia "Guardiana" de Naruto que estaba arrodillada frente a Arcturus y Minato- Por favor…..deme una foto de ella…..yo mismo la buscare y la traeré para curar a Naruto….

-Pero ni siquiera tenemos información…..puedo preguntar a Jiraiya que tiene una red de información que puede….

-Pero puede tardar mucho tiempo…..-Dijo Youmu- No pude hacer nada por mi señor….así que por favor….deme su apariencia para poder redimirme…..

-Las personas en esa habitación no pudieron sorprenderse , en ese momento Minato solo marco la pared de aquel sitio y en un rápido destello desapareció volvió a aparecer entregándole una foto a Youmu , siendo una de una mujer de veinti tantos , con cabello rubio con dos mechones cayéndole a los lados del rostro una cola de caballo , ojos color miel , labios pintados ligeramente y una de tatuaje de diamante de color morado en su frente-

-Está bien si es por el bien de Naruto pero no crees que deberías decírselo a todo el clan? –Pregunto Minato pero nota como Youmu se iba rápidamente-

-Este es mi deber y castigo por no haber podido cuidar a mi Señor…-Se acerca a Naruto y se agacha lentamente besándole su frente al descubierto- Volveré pronto….Mi señor….-Ahí cuando se queda firme se vuelve una especie de flama azul etérea sorprendiendo a todos que salió volando por la ventana rápidamente-

-Vaya…sí que tu hijo atrae chicas raras –Dijo Fugaku pero luego sonríe- Creo que el clan Uzumaki , será el más extraño pero más amplio del mundo….que suerte tienen

-Verdad que si? Mi hijo es todo un conquistador como su padre….-Dijo Minato sonriendo orgulloso-

-Según mi memoria no me falla….yo era el más popular en la academia…..-Dijo bajándole los ánimos a Minato y quedara con una mirada desafiante contra Fugaku y viceversa generando que la mayoría de los shinobis y Kunoichis quedaran mirándolos con cierta curiosidad y recordaban el combate entre Naruto Y Sasuke-

-"En verdad de tales palos , tales Astillas"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amoyamo-LET'S GO OUT)  
(Gintama Enchousen Opening 1)

-A primera vista se ven varias fotos de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, terminando en una de Naruto junto con Flandre-

**(Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka? Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka?)**

-Se ve Flandre despertándose , luego abrazando uno de sus peluches rompiéndolo sin querer, luego arreglándose mal , siendo ayudada por Meiling hasta que finalmente esta lista-

**(Kisetsu wa meguri tokihanagarete)**

-Ahora era Remilia quien se despertaba , arreglándose sola , ordenando a Sakuya , luego se ve sacando un muñeco de Naruto abrazándolo y luego cuando vio a la cámara disparaba a ella-

**(****Chikyuu wa mawaru me samenai)**

-Se ve a Naruto en una de las calles de Konoha saludando a un civil , aunque sin sospechar era seguido por Cirno y Youmu que cuando pelearon él las tuvo que calmar y suspirando también se iba-

**(****Akumu no naka ni boku wo nokoshite)**

-Cuando caminaba pasaba a su lado una cierta pelirroja que hizo que se sorprendiera y que volteara hacia atrás girando rápido-

**("Ko no koe wo todoketai!")**

-Pasa la escena a un Naruto niño al inicio de nuestra historia corriendo junto con Akane y unos niños de Konoha pareciendo jugar-

**(Ano hi kawashita) **

-Luego paso a Naruto en la batalla contra Antitesis , con Shinku en una mano , avanzándose entre los Yokai que se interponían en su camino para ir por Flandre-

**(Yakusoku ga aru)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasa al maduro apoyado en el Barandal en el monte de los Hokages observando tranquilamente la Aldea-

**(Mada shiranai sekai de kimi wo mamoreru)**

-Pasan a varios personajes desde Cirno pasando luego a su estado de fuego, siendo pateada por Meiling para luego ser alejada de la cámara por Sakuya, aunque veía desde lejos Patchouli suspirando y continuaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente-

**(Tsuyoi jibun wo torimodosu mahou no kotobanara)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasan a Arcturus con una ropa ridícula hawaiana , luego se ve a Youmu con un antifaz para dormir enojando a Remilia estaba siendo detenida por Koa para que no la matara hasta que Jiraiya junto con Zenjuro se veía espiando en unos baños termales solo para que estuvieran detrás de ellos una furiosa Tsurara , y asustados salieron huyendo de la ira de la Yuki-Onna-

**(Koko ni aru HERE IN MY HEART)**

-Se veían Inn y Raiser junto con otras cinco sombras diferentes detrás de ellos , acercando la parte baja del rostro de Raiser que estaba sin su máscara , viendo un tatuaje del Clan Scarlet en su cuello-

**(Kawaranai yume wo ,Shitsu ku shi tari shinai yo ,HEY! ****LET'S GO OUT!)**

-Naruto seguía viendo a Konoha antes de mirar su brazo vendado por su sangre vampírica , pensativo antes de voltear y mirar que estaban tanto Flandre como los otros miembros del Clan a su espalda haciendo que sonriera-

**(Kokoro no chizu ga shimeshita WAY OUT****,Massuguna michi ja tsumannai****,Tsumetai kono sekai wo kowashite****,Ai ni yuku LET'S GO OUT)**

-Naruto iba a ir tranquilo hacia donde estaba el Clan , cuando Flandre se lanzó encima de él mordiéndolo del cuello generando que la molestia de la mayoría de los miembros y la sorpresa de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 10:**

**Objetivo: La mejor medica de Japón**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aunque Remilia y Minato habían encargado a sus respectivos operativos para la búsqueda de Tsunade , Youmu había ido en una misión en solitario con el mismo objetivo , pero según la información que había obtenido había hecho las primeras conjeturas-

-"Ella siempre está acompañada con otra chica joven de cabellos negros y un cerdo" –Leyendo las anotaciones la peliblanca que llevaba una especie de capa de viaje y un sombrero de paja junto en un puesto de Dangos ya a unas horas de Konoha , debido a que su forma espiritual puede aportar más velocidad que su forma normal- "Siempre lleva un chaleco verde, con un círculo rojo con la palabra "Apostador" es reconocida por su mala suerte y siempre se le ve en lugares donde se encuentran maquinas o juegos de azar" –Anotaba tranquilamente-

"Es curioso como es ese tipo de persona , Saika opina que hay pocos lugares que se encontraría, una ciudad con casino o algo así , es posible que ella se encuentre por esos lugares" –Dijo la espada viviente de Youmu que solo puso que la chica pusiera su mano en el mentón-

-Lo se Saika….pero también como he visto en uno que otro pueblo que ella estuvo , también es una persona que se va moviendo cada momento , además que se ha visto que ella trata con brutalidad a todos aquellos que se acercan por su conocimiento medico sean Shinobis o No , o incluso gente importante de otros países –Eso genero pensamiento en la peliblanca, ella era una espadachina reconocida en Gensokyo por lo cual no cree que tenga problema pero aun así como la nombro Minato , era una mujer sumamente poderosa-

-"No te preocupes , de ser necesario , Saika la cortara y la llevaremos poseída a Konoha" –Dijo la espada con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Prefiero no darle tu "amor" a ella –Dijo entrecerrado los ojos la peliblanca suspirando profundamente mientras miraba el alma fantasmal que siempre la acompañaba generando que ella la tome y la acaricie un poco como si fuera una especie de mascota- Debería enviarle a Remilia una carta para que me ayude o….-Pero ahí negó con la cabeza- No! Es mi deber! Debo cumplirlo sola! Por Naruto!

-"Deberíamos ir a la próxima ciudad?" –Pregunto Saika con curiosidad-

-Supongo que si –Ahí terminaba sus dangos y su te dejando el dinero , Remilia había hace poco cambiado un poco de su oro por la moneda local de Japón , los Ryu , por lo cual no habría problema con ese papel moneda que daba en cierta curiosidad a ella- Disculpe señor? Ha visto a esta persona? –Pregunto Youmu amablemente sacando la foto de la rubia-

-Mmmmm…..Creo que si la vi pasar por aquí…-Menciono el viejo cocinero- Pero eso fue hace como un mes …la vi irse a la ciudad vecina….por lo cual muy probablemente esté allí….o se habrá ido ya? No comprendo los jóvenes de hoy en día….-Dijo el viejo antes de volver a su deber , Youmu solo dio una reverencia agradeciéndole y en un rápido destello volvió a su forma fantasmal volando por los aires a una buena velocidad-

-"Agradezco ser parte fantasma para esto" –Dijo pensándolo con cierto gozo mientras iba volando acelerando por el camino , en ese momento dos sombras miraron con cierta curiosidad a la fantasma-

-Yatakarasu…..Eso era un espíritu? O Una especie de fantasma Errante? –Pregunto una de las siluetas mirando con curiosidad al fantasma-

-Karasuma…..Supongo que es posible….va hacia el pueblo cercano deberíamos inspeccionarlo? –Pregunto la sombra hacia otro y ambos solo fueron más rápido de lo normal a la misma dirección que la fantasma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Disculpe ha visto a esta mujer? –Pregunto la peliblanca sacando la foto hacia un vendedor-

-Lo siento niño….pero no tengo ni idea de quien es ella? –Eso genero un insulto para ella, la había llamado Niño? , Ella era una chica!- Pero te diré algo…un lugar donde puedes obtener la información en esta ciudad…aunque debo decir que me gustaría ir a allá , es un buen sitio para pasar el rato de un hombre después de un día muy estresante , también es un buen lugar donde habitan los mejores informantes del País del Fuego –Ahí saca una especie de papel anotándolo junto con un segundo para anotar la dirección- Solo puedes ir si una persona te lo recomienda….no digas nada sobre lo que te dije….

-De acuerdo….-Murmuro en un tono algo masculino sin darse cuenta y se iba caminando mirando los dos papeles, claramente por sus especificaciones temía el lugar donde podía encontrarse, pero si podía encontrar información de allí entonces tal vez….pero su ojo repentinamente se fijó en un mostrador que al instante hizo que saliera corriendo y entrara tomando ese libro , el simple título "Icha Icha" no le llamo la atención pero el titulo siguiente fue "Clan Scarlet" fue algo que hizo que al instante tomara ese libro-

-En una rápida leída vio a personajes basados en ellas y en Naruto…..en especial una escena totalmente para adultos entre una personaje que era una samurái orgullosa dispuesta a ayudar a su señor y servirlo en lo que sea…..y se refiere en lo que sea , haciendo que su rostro se sonroje y se enoje al instante solo para buscar al autor para asesinarlo-

-Jiraiya…..de Konoha…-DEFINITIVAMENTE IBA A HACER UN CASTIGO DIVINO A ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO!, ahí lo tiro en la basura enfurecida-….-Miro por los alrededores , pero a los pocos segundos ella tomo el libro de la basura lo limpio un poco y lo guardo entre su kimono-

-"Creí que usted era alguien firme acerca de las hormonas y todo eso" –Dijo Saika apareciendo repentinamente en su cabeza, sonrojando más a Youmu- "Aunque también vi unos libros parecidos con distintos títulos , todos referente a como una samurái o guerrera enamorada , sirve a su amo aunque eso se trate de…."

-Aaaaahhh cállate cállate cállate! –Gritaba Youmu sin controlarse- Solo lo hago por amor a la lectura es eso nada más , no pretendo nada! Debo respetar a mi señor a todo costa…..aunque…..aunque….-Murmuro sonrojada rascándose la cabeza algo desesperada , Saika no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos mostrándose en su figura en el reflejo de la espada, realmente su ama era muy evidente , pero lo que no entendía era el despiste de ese muchacho del cual estaba enamorada, sinceramente sentía pena por su ama-

-Pero en un repentino momento Saika exclamo-

-Cuidado ama! –Ahí en un rápido movimiento de Iado , desenfundo una de sus katanas cortando dos pergaminos que iban hacia ella-

-"Pergaminos de Exorcismos?" –Pensó Youmu mirando como dos figuras aparecían ante el , ambas de vestimenta china , solo que uno llevaba una vestimenta negra con varios pergaminos entre sus manos , y la otra llevaba una especie de Katana que apenas salto del techo donde estaba aterrizando y fue directo contra Youmu en una estocada , naturalmente la Konpaku bloqueo la estocada con un leve golpe de Kendo pero apenas las desvió , la guerrera de la Katana giro sobre si misma tratando de cortarle la cabeza a la peliblanca obligando a Youmu a desenfundar su segunda espada bloqueando el corte pero sintió un leve corte en su mejilla, esa espada no era normal-

-Parece que tendremos que hacerlo de forma difícil! –Ahí lanza tres pergaminos en el suelo y de estos salen tres ataúdes, cada ataúd salían cuerpos cada uno con vestimenta china , piel oscurecida y con un pergamino en la cara, uno era tenía una pose firme , otro tenía garras en lugar de manos , el ultimo era corpulento con un mazo enorme sobre su hombro- Ataquen….

-Ahí los tres guerreros invocados saltaron contra Youmu , Youmu rápidamente guardo una de sus espadas y sujetando una de sus katanas firme-

**-Sutairu konpaku bangō 11: Toripurucherī hanabira!–**Firmemente dio tres cortes que con el Youki reunido , hizo tres cortes de energía que al guerrero de las garras y el del mazo fueron empujados hacia atrás por el corte pero debido a lo resistente de sus cuerpos aguantaron a ser cortados , pero en ese el tercero lo esquivo y dando una patada voladora contra la peliblanca haciendo que ella usara su espada para defenderse-** Konpaku sutairunanbā 12: Tsurīappu!–**A un velocidad sorprendente daba un corte ascendente mandando a volar al guerrero lanzándolo por los aires-

\- **Saibansho seijō!–**Menciono la espadachina unas especie de runas aparecieron en la Katana de la guerrera pero Youmu en ese momento solo guardo su espada , y puso su mano en el suelo, dando un giro en el suelo-

-Nadeshiko! –Reunió su Youki en el suelo haciendo que este estallara en un poderoso corte que hizo una nube de arena, cuando la guerrera con espada corto la nube de arena pero en ese momento no se vio nada de la Konpaku-

-Escapo…..-Entonces la invocadora solo pudo darle un golpe en la cabeza a la espadachina-

-Te dije que te enfocaras más! –Grito enojada-

-Ambas Exorcistas llevaban una especie de emblema de fuego , demostrando que ambas eran parte de la imperio del Fuego , y guerreras guardianas de la familia Real-

-Que fastidio –Decía una de ojos azules cabello verde que estaba atado con una cola haciendo que se levantara un poco sus cabellos , su kimono tenían el tejido de un dragón chino verde-

-Tienes razón –Dijo otra de kimono azul , cabello azul largo tan liso que parecía de mentira , ojos rojos sin emociones y guardaba su katana en su espalda- Podemos ir a comprar unas donas?

-Tu siempre con tus donas sabes? –Dijo masajeando sus sienes- Recuerda que Hakuryuu-sama nos ordenó traer a ese medico al Palacio , si fallamos lo terminaremos decepcionando y tú no quieres decepcionarlo o sí? –Señalo la peli azul negó rápidamente como si fuera una máquina- Bien ahora busquémosla….

-Youmu que se encontraba en su forma espíritu solo esperaba que ese médico que se referían no se refería al mismo que estaba buscando ella , ella al instante empezó a flotar hacia la dirección que le indico-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Youmu estaba tapándose su nariz en ese momento , el lugar estaba lleno de humo , era originado por el tabaco y distintos químicos y narcóticos que estaban ahí , muchas personas en especial mujeres con poca vestimenta estaban seduciendo y entre otras cosas más personales a hombres , clientes de drogas y mujeres, Youmu no pudo sentirse sucia en tan solo estar parada en ese lugar , y se juró a sí misma , ya sea encontrando a Tsunade o terminando regresando si nada terminaría limpiándose por varias horas y bastante inspeccionas-

-Vaya vaya….si es una joven samurái…..-Dijo una voz masculina bastante curiosa , casi parecía como si estuviera bromeando en medio de un trono hecho de telas recostado con una pica exhalando humo con sus ojos casi parecían cerrados , su vestimenta delataba su país de origen y una sonrisa permanente y despreocupada se mantenía en su rostro- Que puedo hacer por ti, alguna mis mejores hombres…..drogas…..o acaso busca una información….-El simple abrir levemente sus ojos generaba un sentimiento de desconfianza sobre el-

-Puedo preguntar cómo lo sabe? –Dijo tranquilamente la peliblanca-

-Tengo ojos en todos lados de esta ciudad….debería cuidarse bien…..-Ahí se vio como Youmu iba a sacar una de sus katanas pero ballesteros la apuntaran en ese momento- No me malentienda….yo no envié a esas mujeres de los altos cargos hacia usted….Esos son miembros imperiales de la familia Kou…..Ellos son un dolor de cabeza a pesar de que dirigen todo este país….incluso algunos dicen que tienen poderes fuera de lo humano….

-Quiero saber todo lo que sepas…de Tsunade Senju….-Afirmo Youmu fríamente-

-Vaya presa difícil…..me pregunto para que la buscas….bueno…tampoco es como si su información fuera tan valiosa , después de un tiempo en que ella golpeo a todo aquel que pedía su ayuda , bueno digamos que todos se cansaron y dejaron de recurrir a ella…..Que crees que será diferente contigo? Pequeña Samurái….

-No me importa….si tengo que cortarla para llevarla con mi Señor….-Murmuro Youmu mirando filosamente al chico-

-Qué cara más temible…entiendo entiendo….-Dijo levantando su mano y volviendo a exhalar humo- Mi buen querida niña , según yo tengo entendido , ella actualmente está habitando la ciudad de Tanzaku…..una de las ciudades del pecado….después de todo , aquí damos drogas y mujerzuelas, allá dan juegos de azar y mujerzuelas –Dijo divertido el hombre- Ella no creo que te reciba con todo el gusto del mundo….

-Gracias por su información….-Dijo Youmu sacando unos billetes pero el hombre la detuvo-

-No se preocupe….la información de hoy es por mi cuenta…..después de todo ha montado un buen espectáculo bastante curioso allá arriba….y me ha entretenido….-Dijo el hombre tranquilamente- además…hasta le entregare esto…-Chasqueo los dedos una de las mujeres le extendió una bolsa-

-Qué es esto? –Pregunto Youmu con desconfianza-

-Vi que tiene….cierto "aprecio" especial a su Señor no? Señorita Samurái? –Eso hizo que el rostro de Youmu adquiriera un color rojizo- Supongo que no estaría mal que tenga un afrodisiaco para nivelar su juego con ese hombre….

-Que le hace pensar que yo usare un método tan….-Murmuro Youmu pero fue interrumpida por el hombre-

-Señorita…..Las mujeres pueden ser complejas…..pero se cuando una mujer quiere algo….hará lo que sea por obtenerlo….y usted quiere a su "Señor" no? –Eso hizo que Youmu quedara sonrojada unos momentos apunto de rechazar la oferta pero la decidió guardar- Espero poder contactar con usted en otro momento Señorita Espadachina…..me ha dado un momento de interés a mi aburrida y tranquila viva….-Volvía a aspirar de su pipa antes de solo soplar humo como si de esa forma se despidiera de la Mitad Fantasma-

-Youmu tan pronto como obtuvo lo que quiso , finalmente se largó de ese lugar-

-"Ama….no estará considerando….bueno….eso es Aceptable para Saika y…."

-"NO USARE ESO!" –Pensó escandalizada mientras se iba caminando sujetaba su sombrero de paja para cubrirse el rostro mientras nuevamente volvió a su forma espíritu para su destino siguiente Tanzaku, en ese momento la observaban fijamente las dos guardias-

-Que deberíamos atacarlo Karasuma? –Pregunto con una bolsa llena de donas y empezando a comer una tranquilamente-

-No….ella está buscando algo….y cuando lo encuentre en verdad la atacaremos…..por el momento es mejor seguirla –Dijo la peliverde mirando fríamente como el espíritu se iba volando- Yatakarasu….exactamente que pueblos están en esa dirección? –Pregunto con curiosidad la hermosa chica de cabellos verdosos-

-Creo que Tanzaku sería la más cercana , crees que se dirija allí? –Pregunto la peli azul comiendo su dona-

-Es posible…además según la información recibida , está allí la médico que buscamos –Dijo la peliverde cruzando los brazos y en un salto desaparece , al igual que la peli azul salta desapareciendo a ese parde exorcistas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Apenas había llegado a la Ciudad siendo ahora anochecer , pudo ver como la ciudad brillaba casi como si estuviera de día , era muy parecido a festival en Gensokyo sorprendiéndola-

-Wauu….-Murmuro la pequeña cabeza de la fantasma volando hacia un callejón y volver a su forma física- Este lugar es grande…..como vamos a encontrar a esa medico aquí? –Se preguntó a sí misma , pero cuando cruzo un rincón entonces justo frente suyo salió volando una puerta de una patada-

-POR LA MIERDA , USTEDES GANARON ESTA VEZ PERO LA PROXIMA VOY A GANAR! –Grito una mujer rubia de cabellos largos en ese momento junto con una pelinegra a su lado con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro , la peliblanca parpadeo un parde veces mirando a la rubia , que noto como la mirada fija de la Espadachina estaba sobre ella- Que miras mocoso?

-Youmu miraba entre la foto y la persona que estaba frente suyo repetidas veces como si tardara de asimilar que fueran la misma persona hasta que retrocedió en un paso sorprendiéndose-

-EH!? USTED ES LA LEGENDARIA TSUNADE!? –Grito Youmu sorprendida señalándola- "Sinceramente esperaba que usted fuera una médico heroína que se encontrara curando a toda clase de heridos pero….." –Esa ilusión fue totalmente destruida por la mujer malhumorada y parecía borracha frente suyo , solo generando que ella entrecerrara los ojos un poco , en verdad ella sería la que podía curar a su señor-

-Lo repito de nuevo….que miras mocoso? –Youmu no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante la mirada enojada de la Senju pero tocio un parde veces-

-Señorita Tsunade Senju…Quiero que usted venga conmigo a Konoha por una emergencia –Dijo la Konpaku seria pero tan pronto como termino de hablar la rubia estallo en risas, generando sorpresa en la espadachina-

-En verdad tú quieres que vaya para allá!? Debes estar de broma quien te mando? El bastardito de Minato? O el tonto de mi maestro? O hasta el pervertido de Jiraiya quien fue? Eh? –Pregunto riéndose Tsunade- No me interesa en lo absoluto qué clase de trabajo lo tengan , me retire de ser Medic-nin así que se busquen a uno….

-Pero señorita Senju….mi señor necesita su ayuda , si no es posible que no vuelva a despertar –Dijo Youmu corriendo tras de ella-

-Bueno eso se lo gana por ser un niñato que probablemente comprendió lo que era ser un Shinobi muy tarde…..un torpe con sueños tontos y con una esperanza estúpida e inocente –Eso hizo que la espadachina gritara-

-No es así! –Eso hizo que Tsunade prestara atención- No me importa si usted es una gran médico o no…..No se burle de mi señor de esta manera, no dejare que usted diga esas palabras de él , así que disculpase y venga conmigo!

-Mira mocoso….o mocosa? –Mirándola con más atención- Te lo diré lentamente….."N-O I-R-E A K-O-N-O-H-A" Así que piérdete y no me disculpare lo que dije….él es un tonto! –Ahí Konpaku en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su espada contra Tsunade pero ella la atrapo con las palmas de sus manos sorprendiendo a Shizune y el cerdito , incluso la propia Youmu se sorprendió , se suponía que ningún humano común debía poder atrapar su sable fantasmal- Veo que eres una persona que no entiende a palabras….-Ahí acerca su dedo a la frente a la espadachina, dejándola algo confusa pero ahí la golpea con su dedo tirándola hacia atrás sorprendiéndose de la fuerza brutal de aquella mujer- Ahora lo entiendes? No me iré aunque me trates de llevar a la fuerza!

-Youmu estaba decidida pero pensó en otra opción más que la fuerza bruta guardo su Katana en ese momento dio una reverencia frente a ella-

-Se lo ruego…hare lo que sea para obtener sus servicios médicos….lo que sea….

-Tsunade-sama….-Menciono la pelinegra mirando a su maestra como si buscara que ella razonara-

-Está bien….-Ahí Tsunade se sobaba las sienes- Iré…..si haces cuatro trabajos por mí!

-La Konpaku no pudo evitar sonreír esperanzada, solo le faltaba hacer esos trabajos para la Senju y iría con ella a curar a Naruto-

-Primero….hay un tesoro entregado por la propia familia real de Kou….una joya con propiedades especiales…solo hay una en que fue entregada por la propia realeza y es el premio del concurso de póker en esta ciudad que comienza hoy….si me traes abras cumplido con tu primera tarea –Dijo Tsunade- Estaré en el hotel de allá….ahí podrás traérmela…..-En ese momento La Konpaku solo asintió y se levantó rápidamente- Sin duda cada día nace un inocente…

-Tsunade-sama , no cree que usted fue algo cruel con ella? Al menos la hubiera podido escuchar –Dijo Shizune tratando de hacer recapacitar a su maestra-

-Ya me retire Shizune –Dijo moviendo el brazo despreocupadamente- Claramente ella no cumplirá…..después de todo esta ciudad están llena de tramposos que harán lo que sea para obtener esa joya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Más tarde esa noche-

-Tsunade estaba tomando tranquilamente una botella de Sake mientras Shizune jugaba con Tontón cuando alguien toco su puerta-

-Debe ser el pedido a domicilio….-Dijo con tranquilamente Tsunade pero en eso cuando lo abren ven a la espadachina sonriendo con una caja en la mano-

-He cumplido con el primer trabajo –En ese momento Tsunade escupe su Sake repentinamente, dudándolo un momento pero cuando Youmu abre la caja entonces la joya brillaba de una tonalidad casi de arcoíris aunque la gema era totalmente negra , sorprendiendo a Tsunade y Shizune-

-Pe-pero como lo hiciste? –Dijo Tsunade sorprendida-

-Bueno….

(Flash Back)

-Torneo de Póker , en eso se veían en aquella mesa lleno de personas de alto poder y algunos con aspectos de mala cara , la única que se veía bien o al menos decente o inocente era Youmu con una sonrisa en el rostro, y unos cinco minutos más tarde todos ellos estaban en ropa interior habiendo apostado incluso la ropa cuando Youmu vuelve a dejar en la mesa-

-Escalera Real…..De nuevo? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de tirar las cartas sacar sus armas como podían pero en un rápido movimiento con su espada , las armas de estos cayeron cortadas como si fueran de papel-

-Alguna queja? –Pregunto apuntando su espada hacia ellos , generando que le dieran la caja del premio-

-Us-usted es la ganadora! –Dijo el mesonero del torneo mirando nervioso a la peliblanca que además de tener una suerte indomable , había derrotado a los más tramposos de Tanzaku-

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Luego vine y aunque el torneo se tardó mucho tiempo…..-La propia Tsunade no podía creer lo que vio y Shizune no pudo evitar sonreír algo nerviosa al ver como aquella niña le gano sin menor esfuerzo a aquellos tramposos-

-Bue….bueno….sigamos con el siguiente tarea!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento Youmu andaba solo en ropa interior-

-Como segunda tarea, fue que Youmu corriera con solo ropa interior puesta por todo Tanzaku por todos los sectores, Shizune pensó que fue muy cruel después de todo podrían confundirla con una de las trabajadoras que hubiera por todo Tanzaku y aprovecharse de ella-

-Tsunade-sama , no cree usted que ese reto fue algo….descabellado? –Pregunto Shizune algo preocupada por la chica-

-Ella simplemente quiere mis servicios tendrá que por mis términos –Dijo tranquilamente mirando unas revistas- Si ella no regresa en 30 minutos , entonces estoy segura que ella fue atrapada por algún hombre o algo así…..aunque no era necesario que dejara sus espadas aquí….-Dijo mirando a un rincón donde estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada y sus espadas, pero ve como entre sus ropas resaltaba una foto , por simple curiosidad Shizune va a y toma la foto observándola quedándose atónita-

-Tsunade-sama! Mire esto! –Ahí le muestra una foto , claramente ahí estaba Youmu con otras chicas todas alrededor de un chico con sonrisa tímida y algo nerviosa hacia la cámara de cabellos negros alborotados y tres bigotes en cada mejilla sorprendiéndola , era idéntico , si no que era el doble exacto de su desaparecido ahijado…...-

-No no….Naruto tiene el cabello como su padre y este es pelinegro como tu….incluso si fuera por el….no sería razón suficiente para hacerme volver a Konoha -Dijo Tsunade firmemente pero entonces tocaron la puerta sorpresivamente para ellas , Tsunade dejo la foto donde estaba y entonces vieron que llego Youmu con una sonrisa y bolsas distintas de dulces y regalos sorpresivamente para ambas mujeres-

-Ya corrí por todo Tanzaku….

-Imposible….y estas intacta y porque las bolsas?

-Vera en un principio cuando empecé a correr unos tipos trataron de aprovecharse de mí, los noquee , les grite , me queje y luego varias mujeres no sé porque me empezaron a seguir cuando pregunte dijeron que estaba guiando no es una especie de movimiento contra el machismo de Tanzaku haciendo que las mujeres se levantaran contra los hombres de allí y no estoy segura de que más….al final me regalaron estas cosas y me agradecieron no sé porque pero fueron muy amables

-Tsunade y Shizune no podían salir de su asombro en ese momento-

-Ok…..siguiente trabajo…

-Tsunade-sama , no cree que debería? –Pero fue interrumpida por su maestra-

-Además de esta joya , hay una pieza especial en el juego de Shogi , una pieza de oro , dicen que alguna vez fue creada por un simple error y ahora el que tiene esa pieza tiene la mejor de las suertes, por lo cual si la encuentras para mi….entonces considerare ir contigo….

-Youmu no tardo en irse rápidamente-

-Tsunade usted lo acaba de inventar verdad? –Decía Shizune entrecerrando sus ojos-

-Si es técnicamente imposible que exista tal….-Pero en ese momento el sonido de la puerta la dejo sin habla y cuando Shizune abrió vio que era Youmu con la pieza , en un rápido movimiento Tsunade se la arrebato y mordiéndola comprobó que si era oro solido- COMO ES POSIBLEN QUE LA CONSEGUISTE?

-En realidad fue sencillo , la vi dentro de una de las cañerías y fue sencillo obtenerlo –Eso hizo que Tsunade sintiera como su quijada cayera en el suelo y Shizune no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en el rostro-

-COMO ERA QUE ESA NIÑA PODÍA CONSEGUIR ESAS COSAS, PRIMERO LA JOYA, LUEGO CAMINAR CASI DESNUDA SIN SER VIOLADA Y POR ULTIMO UNA PIEZA DE SHOGI DE ORO , Tsunade solo se masajeo las sienes y esta vez miro seriamente aquella chica-

-Niña…tu puedes ir a buscarte otro hogar , digo no necesariamente necesitas ayudar a ese Chico –Dijo Tsunade despreocupadamente pero en eso noto la intensa mirada de la peliblanca-

-No me importa que tengo que hacer! –Dijo directamente Youmu-

-La rubia solo suspiro para sus adentros, tenía que deshacerse de aquella espadachina en ese momento-

-Vale…..como tu cuarto trabajo…..es vencerme en un combate…..-Ahí Youmu la miró fijamente- Puedes usar las espadas que quieras….la técnica que quieras y el método que desee…..pero si no logras vencerme…..entonces no iré a Konoha sin importar cuando ruegues….claramente puedo resistir toda clase de revanchas….pero iremos a uno de los campos cercanos…..

-Tsunade-sama….-Murmuro Shizune preocupada por tanto el estado físico de la peliblanca como la propia actitud de la rubia más retadora que antes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el campo se encontraba la Konpaku junto con Tsunade y Shizune estaba en medio de ellas con una mirada de indecisión en su rostro-

-Está segura de esto , no cree que sería una mejor opción hablarlo? –Dijo la pelinegra pero al notar la mirada intimidante de la rubia le dieron escalofríos en ese momento sintió como su mirada se llenaba de nerviosismo- Bue-bueno…..Dare inicio a este combate…..

-Dame con todo lo que tengas niñata! –Dijo la Senju moviendo los dedos de su mano en señal de provocación para la peliblanca que solo desenfundo una de sus Katanas sujetándolas con ambas manos-

-Estilo Konpaku Numero 8: -En ese momento acelero rápidamente el Paso Youmu saltando en un corte vertical contra Tsunade pero Youmu desaparece en un rápido movimiento apareciendo detrás de la rubia sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- Sombra Acechante! –Iba a dar un poderoso corte horizontal pero en eso salto levemente la rubia pisando la espada de la peliblanca clavándola en el suelo y apuntando su dedo contra la frente de la espadachina nuevamente-

-Al descubierto! –En ese momento cuando la golpeo con su dedo era más fuerte que antes literalmente mandándola hacia atrás pero la Konpaku rápidamente se levantó tomando su Katana- Quieres más? –Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa retadora-

-"Es fuerte pero..." –Rápidamente desenfundo su segunda espada yendo contra la rubia y cuando acelero rápidamente cruzo ambos brazos indicando que iba a dar un corte parecido al de una tijera- "No me rendiré!" Estilo Dual Konpaku: Corte demoniaco! –En eso el Youki de las espadas se hizo notable sorprendiendo ligeramente a Tsunade que daba la forma de humo blanco , pero en un rápido salto , ella aparece rápidamente delante de ella lista para golpearla con el reverso de la espada con ambas espadas en el estómago para quitarle el aire o noquearla-

-Pero Tsunade dio un puñetazo en el suelo levantando una roca gigante frente a Youmu sorprendiéndola aunque Youmu pudo cortar con suma facilidad, la rubia estaba saltando justo encima de la chica, para aplastarla con su Tacón, en ese momento la peliblanca trato de cruzar sus espadas arriba de su cabeza bloqueando la patada pero el propio impacto hizo que sus músculos se sintieran como el infierno pero no pudo defenderse de la segunda patada que hizo que literalmente barriera el suelo con su rostro quedando casi noqueada en ese momento-

-Tsunade-sama! Pudo matarla! –Grito regañándola Shizune-

-Cállate Shizune! No ha acabado la lucha! –En ese momento clavo sus dedos en el suelo levantando un gran pedazo de roca y lanzándolo contra donde cayó en el suelo , pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla , fue cortada en miles de pedazos de una forma veloz haciendo que la rubia no pudiera evitar tomarse más en serio la lucha , entre la niebla estaba la misma Konpaku con sus ojos tornándose rojos , mientras desenfundaba la katana más larga y más peligrosa que literalmente desprendía el mismo aroma de la muerte en ese momento-

-"Ama está segura , el estilo de Sabi-san es algo peligroso al igual para el usuario como su oponente" –Juntaba sus piernas mientras con una mano sujetaba la Katana y la otra mantenía sujetada su funda claramente su mirada ahora lucia calmada y sumamente tranquila, Tsunade se preparó tronando sus dedos-

-La peliblanca solo corrió contra la rubia , que nuevamente lanzo una roca contra la chica pero esta salto rápidamente dándole una serie de puñetazos rápidos haciendo que los pedazos de la roca fueran como proyectiles contra la chica de fantasmal , en ese momento la peliblanca saltaba de piedra en piedra rápidamente mientras la rubia como balón una de las rocas contra la chica pero en un rápido corte ella pico limpiamente la roca haciendo que volara a los lados de ella , pero no pudo evitar un puñetazo directo en su rostro esta vez fue más poderoso que la propia patada y quedo literalmente con la mitad del cuerpo clavado en el suelo y la espada clavada a su lado-

-"Ama!" –Grito Saika preocupada al sentir como la conciencia de su ama se desvaneció , en eso Tsunade aterriza tranquilamente-

-Debo admitir que su nivel no es malo….pero aún le quedan como cien mil años antes de que siquiera me toque….-Dijo tranquilamente la rubia sacando a la peliblanca del suelo jalándola- Shizune! Cúrala! –Grito , su asistente y ayudante corrió hacia donde estaba la espadachina la pelinegra solo puso ambas manos en el pecho de la chica empezando a emanar un chakra verde curándola poco a poco , la respiración suave de la espadachina solo demostraba que había salido viva de ese golpe , era resistente debía admitirlo-

-Llevémosla a un hotel….

-Está considerando la oferta de ella? –Dijo Shizune pero la mirada fría de su maestra la respondió por si misma-

-No…..pero quiero ver hasta qué punto resiste hasta que se rinde esta chica….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al día siguiente Youmu despierta rápidamente y cuando se levanta algo apresurada sintió el efecto del dolor aun , a pesar de ser una fantasma esa clase de golpes le dolían un mucho-

-"Ama ama!" –Hablo Saika sumamente preocupada- "Estas bien?"

-Si…..aunque sigue doliéndome el cuerpo….-Murmuro la Konpaku suspirando-

-Eso fue porque recibiste el puño de mi maestra aumentando su fuerza parcialmente….-Murmuro otra voz sorprendiendo a la Espadachina- Veo que despertaste –Dijo la chica de kimono negro-

-Tu eres la chica que acompañaba a la médico…..-Murmuro Youmu tratando de moverse pero sintió el dolor en su cuerpo-

-No deberías moverte hasta que termine….por cierto….mi nombre es Shizune….-Dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho de la Konpaku , está sintiendo el dolor desaparecer lentamente- Aun tienes un parde fracturas….pero algunos de sus huesos parecieran no estar como si estuvieras hueca…..es como si fueras….una especie de….

-Fantasma? –Completo la espadachina sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- De hecho si….soy mitad fantasma….por lo cual podría decirse que media parte de mi está muerta…..pero eso no me quita el sentir dolor como toda persona viva…..pero esa mujer….es mucho más fuerte de lo que imagine…."Se supone que he luchado con guerreros temibles en Gensokyo….acaso los Shinobis son guerreros igual de temibles que nosotros?" –Pensaba dudando de sí misma , sin duda había fortalecido su nivel de espadachina junto con Sabi Hakubei en el Templo de Yuyuko en el tiempo antes de venir a Japón , parece que en verdad hay humanos capaces de superar la propia monstruosidad de los Yokai-

-Shizune no pudo evitar quedarse pálida y esconderse detrás de una mesa-

-Tranquila…..solo soy parte fantasma….-Murmuro la chica al ver la exagerada reacción de la chica pelinegra-

-Es-está bien si sigo aquí mientras hablamos? –Contesto nerviosa la chica de cabellos negros- Por que necesitas tanto a Tsunade?, Tu señor….no puede ser atendido de otra forma?

-No, según los médicos de Konoha , fue afectado con una técnica mental que ni nuestra mejor medico puede atenderlo bien sin terminar empeorándolo o dañándolo más de lo que debería –Dijo Konpaku relatando un poco- Si no llevo a esa medico…tal vez mi señor no despierte….

-Ese chico…..es muy importante para ti verdad? –Pregunto Shizune sonrojando más a la espadachina que no contesto pero volvió a preguntar-

-Pero….sé que ella además de otros motivos no quiere atender a nadie en Konoha…..pero porque no viene unos momentos para ayudar a mi señor? –Pregunto la Espadachina-

-Ella se retiró de la medicina…., Todos sus conocimientos han servido tanto para curar y salvar gente…..como…..que si se utilizan en personas equivocadas…son usados para cosas terribles….ella vio una de los medicamentos que ella creo siendo usado como una droga para dominar a la gente, ella misma destruyo toda esa droga y decidió retirarse de la medicina , toda receta todo tratamiento que ella puede usar…..puede usarse con fines militares o para dañar a otras personas…..por eso se retiró…por lo cual no importa la razón por la cual viniste….ella no te a va a atender…..y lo único que ganaras es lastimarte más….

-Youmu comprendió bastante bien la situación pero…-

-Pero sin importar eso…debo ir a tomar la revancha….-Ahí se vestía rápidamente tomando sus espadas-

-No estás del todo recuperada! –Exclamo Shizune-

-Mientras más tiempo me tomo en descansar, mas mi señor necesita el tratamiento de Tsunade…..tengo que convencerla sea como sea….-Dijo Youmu saliendo rápidamente del apartamento aunque Shizune fue tras de ella , ella ya había desaparecido cuando ella salió del apartamento , solo pudo sospechar donde estaba Tsunade y donde se encontró con Youmu-

-Pocos minutos más tarde pudo ver como la tierra de un lugar algo lejano se levantaba y se rompía en pedazos, asustándola de que Tsunade de nuevo se volviera sobrepasarse contra la peliblanca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me arte de ti! –Grito Tsunade dando un poderoso puñetazo que Youmu solo pudo bloquear con sus espadas que estaban muy bien forjadas a diferencia de su cuerpo que sentía como si su cuerpo se fuera a romper en cualquier momento solo tenía a Saika entre sus manos en una pose firme pero algo torpe , claramente se notaba que no iba a poder mas- En este último puñetazo….está dirigido para dejar en el hospital….no me envíes la factura de tus huesos rotos….-Dijo la chica rubia pero la peliblanca sin responder solo fue directamente contra Tsunade reuniendo Youki en su espada que aparecía alrededor de ella-

-Estilo Konpaku: Numero….-Pero no pudo más cuando sintió como el puño clavado en el estómago de la rubia había llegado-

-Puño de tres turnos! Uno! –Ahí sintió como si un puñetazo poderoso le hubiera dado en su estómago- DOS! –Ahí sintió otro puñetazo este haciendo que soltara su espada, ahí pudo saber cómo era la técnica, Tsunade la había golpeado con tal velocidad que el efecto del puño era retrasado y el más poderoso iba a llegar….- Tres! –Su mente no pudo procesar eso rápidamente antes de sentir como el tercer pero ultimo puño la dejo totalmente arrodillada mientras escupía sangre de su boca- Este combate termino…..-Le daba su espalda e iba a caminar cuando su tobillo fue sujetado por la peliblanca-

-Le Dare…lo que sea…..por que vaya…a ver a mi señor…..Se lo ruego…..es la persona….que realmente amo –Decía entre cortado sintiendo como sus pulmones estallaron en este puñetazo tan poderoso- Si no pude curarlo…..mi vida….no vale absolutamente nada…..

-Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida levemente pero entonces mostro su clásica mirada de desdén y indiferencia-

-Cambiare mi reto…Ahora….si tú dices que tu vida no vale nada sin el…entonces suicídate frente a mi…..y juro por mi palabra como apostadora…..que lo curare sin importar que….-Tsunade sonrió confiada , sabía que ella no lo haría , esa idea era demasiado descabellada para….-

-Pero entonces Youmu se levanta con la mirada cubierta por su frente y al instante tomo una de las espadas que había usado contra Tsunade, asegurándose de que no era Saika-

-"Ama no pensara en…! " –Pero la fantasma estaba decidida- "Ama no….AMA!"

-Tomando con ambas manos la espada , se apuntó al estómago y claramente con una mirada decisión pensó-

-"Esto es por Naruto….yo…." –Pero en el último centímetro…se detuvo y cerrando los ojos frustrada empezaba a llorar-

-No puedo hacerlo….-Tsunade se lo esperaba , pero cuando la vio , sus ojos eran de una persona dispuesta a morir , si ella estaba dispuesta a morirse…..entonces porque se detuvo- Si…..si muero y Naruto despierta…entonces él se sentirá muy mal, se sentirá terrible por lo que tuve que hacer para que él se recuperara…..no quiero que el….me recuerde como alguien que dio su vida por el…..si no quiero pasar cada momento a su lado aunque no sea más que su guardiana…..solo eso…no quiero volver a poner triste a Naruto…..por eso no puedo morir por el….- Murmuro la chica de cabellos blancos casi sollozando entre palabras-

-Tsunade no pudo evitar sentir que se identificaba por aquella chica, en perspectiva…..ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por Dan , su amada fallecido y sin dudarlo ella hubiera muerto un montón de veces por aquel chico que ella amaba con toda su alma…y Esa Espadachina , era lo mismo en ese momento-

-Tsunade suspiro profundamente-

-En verdad de todas las personas que han venido hacia mi…..tu eres la más loca y temeraria….ninguna persona luego de enfrentarme por primera vez….regresan por lo cual…..-Sonrió la rubia levemente- Tú has demostrado bien…ser la única que verdaderamente me hace querer ayudarla…..aunque odie tener que volver…..iré a Konoha contigo…a ayudar a tu amado…..tómalo como un regalo de una chica que hizo lo mismo a tu edad….

-Youmu no pudo evitar dudar de eso , pero cuando miro fijamente a la ojimiel y vio que no mentía sintió que sus lágrimas ahora eran de la felicidad-

-Lamento ser la lluvia en su festival pero….-En eso llegaron las dos sacerdotisas- No podemos permitir que usted vaya a Konoha primero , debe ir a la ciudad imperial del fuego , por pedido del príncipe Hakuryuu en este momento –Dijo la peliverde sacando los pergaminos- Y si este fantasma es el obstáculo para ello….entonces tendrá que ser eliminada….

-"Que fastidio" –Pensó Tsunade, pero en ese momento los pergaminos de la chica de cabellos verdes fueron atravesados por unas agujas mientras una especie de humo que cuando la respiraron las debilito en ese momento sorprendiendo tanto a Tsunade como a Youmu vieron salir de esa nube a la chica pelinegra con una expresión de regaño con ambas sacerdotisas en sus manos noqueadas-

-Por dios ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear incluso con lo herida que estaba la espadachina-san! –Dijo Shizune regañando a su maestra-

-Ella….los venció en un momento….-Murmuro sin poder evitar sorprenderse-

-Cuando tienes el sentido de la sorpresa de tu parte….es muy fácil ganar –Dijo Shizune sonriendo mientras el cerdito en su hombro hacia su sonido clásico dejando a Youmu pálida , ella tuvo que enfrentarse a esas dos sacerdotisas y eran rudas pero al ver lo fácil que las venció….tal vez fue porque ella ataco por sorpresa , eso sí parecía ser un factor además que ella fue extremadamente rápida en el ataque- Oí lo que dijo Tsunade-sama y ya tengo las cosas listas en un pergamino….

-Bien! –Dijo sonriendo más animadamente la rubia de pechos grandes- Volvamos aunque no queramos a Konoha…..

-Estoy tan cansando….-Murmuro Youmu con ojos en espiral antes de pasar a su forma espíritu sorprendiendo a Tsunade-

-Era una fantasma todo el tiempo!? –Grito la rubia sorprendida-

-Bueno….casi jeje….-Dijo Shizune tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña bola etérea que era la Konpaku y empezando a llevarla como si se tratara de una especie de muñeco dejando a ambas sacerdotisas en los suelos, sin duda ellas no eran débiles pero tampoco eran buenas detectando la presencia cercana por eso fue su ruina en la lucha contra la discípula de la princesa babosa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un Parde días después-

-Justo frente a la Mansión Scarlet se abrió de una poderosa patada-

-Soy Tsunade Senju! –Grito llamando la atención de todos- Donde está mi paciente? –Pregunto sonriendo-

-Tsunade….en verdad eres tú!? –Grito sorprendido Minato al ver como Youmu estaba ya en su forma normal sonriendo felizmente, ella había contado todo lo que había pasado con Naruto en ese tiempo dejando que Tsunade estuviera segura de que el paciente era su propio ahijado , si se hubiera detenido a escuchar a la espadachina antes, tal vez todo lo de la pelea hubiera sido más un simple retraso que algo necesario-

-Si pero a lo que vine fue a curar a mi ahijado y aplastar al imbécil de Jiraiya…..que puedo olfatear su desagradable aroma de colonia barata en este momento –Jiraiya que estaba oculto en un armario no pudo evitar sentir como sudaba frio , trataba de ver cosas para su "investigación" pero tuvo que ocultarse ahí para que no terminara mutilado- Bueno lo buscare luego…..Primero lo primero….Shizune! Saca mis medicamentos…..es hora de curar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"MMm…" –Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia lentamente abriendo lentamente sus ojos mirando como Youmu con una expresión casi de lágrimas pero feliz veía el despertar de su señor- Youmu-chan? –Pregunto amablemente el pelinegro pero la espadachina no se reprimió en nada en abrazar y besar justamente en los labios frente a todas las chicas que quedaron sorprendidas en ese momento-

-Buenos días…Mi señor….-Murmuro sonrojada y feliz la espadachina sorprendiendo a todas las chicas-

-Aprovechada! –Grito Flandre- Solo aprovechaste de el!

-No es cierto…vi oportunidad y la tome!

-Naruto que se encontraba aun perdido y algo desaliñado no pudo evitar preguntarse qué rayos pasaba en ese momento, pero al sentir los labios de Youmu sobre los suyos causo que se quedara algo sonrojado pero ante la vista de las chicas hizo que la mayoría lo mirara fríamente y lo asustara que a pesar de moverse sintió su cuerpo débil y a punto de caerse pero fue sujetado por la espadachina-

-No deberías moverte…..apenas te has movido en todos los días que esta jovencita fue a buscarme y traerme….-Dijo una voz que Naruto claramente reconoció giro su cabeza mirando como la rubia que no había cambiado nada en su apariencia más que su vestimenta , hizo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera-

-Oba-san!...-Pero no pudo decir más cuando sintió el puño de Tsunade en la cara dejándolo nuevamente noqueado-

-Demonios fue más por inercia que por cualquier cosa! –Dijo Tsunade auto regañándose-

-TSUNADE-SAMA! –Grito Shizune regañándola-

-Naru-kun! –Grito preocupada Flandre al ver como su prometido estaba noqueado nuevamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Finalmente Naruto estaba descansando tranquilamente después de ese poderoso golpe que casi lo mato….nuevamente, hasta que oyó golpes leves en la puerta abriendo uno de sus ojos-

-Pase –Cuando se trató de sentar pudo ver que quien entro era Youmu , con una taza de té medicina lista para el chico en la bandeja de ella- Youmu-chan –Dijo sonriendo-

-Me alegra ver que estas mejorando rápidamente mi señor –Dijo la espadachín dejando él te a la cercanía del pelinegro , el acepto él te bebiéndoselo con cuidado y empezando a sentir como el líquido caliente le aclaraba la garganta un poco y sintiendo como mejoraba su estado en ese momento , realmente estaba muy bueno aquel Te-

-Jejeje aunque cuando hable con Oba-san , ella me dijo todos los problemas que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa….realmente lo lamento –Decía Naruto mirando a otro lado- Nunca espere que esos dos –Recordando a Itachi y Kisame- Fueran tan fuertes, normalmente pensé que lidiaría con ellos , pero esa espada parecía absorber repentinamente mi energía como si fuera una aspiradora….y Itachi…ese hombre…uso una técnica de Kung-Fu Yokai avanzada ,dio un golpe de Youki hacia el corazón , por eso sentí como si casi me matara en ese momento…..los subestime bastante…..y además que usar la sangre vampírica solo me causo más problemas que beneficios….

-Eso es la razón por la cual Yuyuko-sama me dio el sello para ti…..después de todo…..si tu otro "yo" tomaba nuevamente el control , a pesar de lo increíblemente fuerte que puede ser…también podría causar un desastre….-Dijo Youmu serena- Pero no importa los problemas en lo que pase….lo importante es que ahora usted está despierto y está recuperándose….-Dijo con una sonrisa- Lo dejare para que descanse otro momento , Jejeje…..

-Si….tienes razón…..por el momento no puedo entrenar y dormir un rato no me caería mal –Dijo Naruto arropándose nuevamente como si nada- Buenas noches Youmu-chan….

-Buenas noches mi señor….-Dijo Youmu saliendo de la habitación pero cuando salió solo suspiro profundamente- Me estafaron al final….-Sacaba esas mismas plantas de su bolsa- Al final Naruto no fue afectado en lo mas minimo….me pregunto si siquiera son comestibles…-Ahí tomaba una y se la metía en su boca directamente saboreando la amargura de esa planta- Demonios…..sabe horrible….me sorprende que él te la haya aguantado –Dijo la espadachina yéndose hacia su cuarto-

-Sin notar que había cometido un ligero error-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Más tarde esa noche , otra visitante iba estaba justo frente a la habitación, aunque no estaba segura si podía entrar , toco la puerta un parde veces solo para obtener silencio , debió pensar que estaba dormido el muchacho , por lo cual decidió entrar por sí misma , no tuvo que caminar en puntilla porque estaba flotando hasta que finalmente aterrizo con cuidado al lado de la cama del pelinegro , se trataba de la misma hada que lo vio dormirse anteriormente…Cirno , ahora con tanto la Cirno Helada como la de Fuego se fusionaron para dar origen a la Hada de la Temperatura, sus personalidades también se habían unido , en cierto motivo ella había "Madurado" –

-Naruto…..-Murmuro Cirno mirándolo fijamente- Yo no pude crecer lo bastante rápido como para cuidarte, y tampoco para salvarte al final fue Youmu quien te salvo…..-Dijo bajando un poco la mirada acariciando levemente una de las mejillas bigotudas del chico- Pero al final…..al menos estas con nosotros nuevamente…..-Su corazón latía fuerte, notando como el pelinegro estaba recostado boca arriba los labios entreabiertos , indicado para un beso de ella , solo iba a besarlo levemente…nada mas….ni nada menos eso pensó ella-

-Cuando se acercó al lentamente cerro los ojos un poco hasta que oyó-

-Jejeje…no deberías culparte…..-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la Hada , vio como Naruto estaba despierto apenas despertó cuando detecto a la Hada- Jeje hace tiempo que no puedes sorprenderme…..-Dijo sentándose en la cama-

-La hada no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco-

-Bueno….no es como si me acostumbrara eso….-Dijo Naruto pero Cirno no lo dudo más , abrazándolo por el cuello , lo beso , un beso fue lo que vino a buscar y eso iba a obtener , Naruto sintió el beso de la ahora pelinegra hada , pero repentinamente….sintió como si su instinto tomara el control de su cuerpo , Cirno planeaba que fuera un leve beso y dulce , pero Naruto puso su mano detrás, posándola en el trasero de la Hada sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola al sentir como el la apegaba , mientras el beso ahora se volvía más intenso, Cirno sintió como la lengua del chico entraba en su boca y lamia la suya con travesura , era beso francés como ella tenía entendido…..y reprimió un leve gemido cuando sintió como la mano del rubio le apretaba su nalga y la sobaba con cariño-

-Al final el aire se acabó y ambos estuvieron obligados a separarse poco a poco , Cirno a pesar de que no se quejaba estaba sorprendida , pero el pelinegro no lo dudo mas y recostó a la Hada en la cama poniéndose encima de ella, sus intenciones no eran puras-

-Colocar advertencia de Lemon-

-Na-Naruto….Apenas has despertado y….-Murmuro la pelinegra entre gimoteos, mientras sentía como el pelinegro poco a poco recorría con sus labios el cuello de la Hada, mientras llevaba su mano desde la nalga de la chica a rozar su entrepierna, con sus dedos hundiéndose su parte intima por encima de la capa protectora que era su braga- Aaahh….Es….es…..vergonzoso-Daba un gemido algo audible , lo cual no detuvo al chico más bien lo estimulo mas-

-Pareciera como si te estuvieras derritiendo aquí, Cirno…-Dijo aunque sonaba como el , no era propio de él , pero eso poco le importo , solo volviendo a besar a la chica con su lengua empezando a juguetear y lamer la de ella , la timidez de la Hada salía a la luz y no podía responder ante aquellas acciones más , más cuando el pelinegro acorto el beso abriendo lentamente sus piernas y subiendo más su vestido dejando a la vista más su entrepierna-

-Su Braga era blanca simple aunque por aquellos estímulos previos se notó una mancha en la tela dejando un poco de transparencia para vergüenza de la chica cuando el pelinegro bajo ante ella , empezando a besar la pierna acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna de ella- N-no…..-Dijo en un ruego leve de inocencia cuando sintió como ambas manos del chico empezaron a jalar de su braga quitándola del camino , ella rápidamente se cubrió con su mano , sonrojada a mas no poder-

-No tienes que ocultármelo Cirno-chan….-Dijo el pelinegro tomando de la muñeca y separando su mano de su intimidad, pudiendo apreciarla por completo- Es linda….-Alago con cierta picardía en su voz solo haciendo que la Hada cubría su rostro en vergüenza , pero ella no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa antes de volverse gemido cuando sintió la cálida lengua de su amor recorriendo ahora su vagina-

-E-es un lugar sucio…..-Murmuro en vergüenza cerrando un poco las piernas pero solo logro que la cabeza del chico se apegara a su entrepierna mientras el aumentaba las lamidas en esa zona- Aaahh….Naruto…..No sigas…Aahh…-Aunque su voz decía claramente una negativa , su cuerpo respondía de forma diferente humedeciendo más por la excitación aquella parte intima , el chico no detuvo sus lamidas y en un rápido movimiento la penetro con uno de sus dedos- Aaaahh! Naruto!

-Cirno-chan…ahora que te ves más madura…..se te deben enseñar….cosas más maduras….-Como si fuera una especie de profesor degenerado con su dedo en el interior de la chica empezó a moverlo , metiendo y sacando su dedo a un ritmo suave en un inicio pero poco a poco acelerando aumentando los gemidos de la Hada mientras el chico decidió atacar el punto más sensible de ella, su clítoris al apresarlo con sus labios y chuparlo levemente-

-AAAAHHH! –Grito la chica arqueando la espalda y derramando sus fluidos vaginales en la mano del chico , ese punto sensible y esas nuevas experiencias fueron demasiado para la primera vez de ella , haciéndola correr rápidamente , su rostro reflejaba inocencia pura por su sonrojo y su respiración agitada- N-no lo pude aguantar….m-me hice pis….-Dijo en un tono inmaduro-

-No lo hiciste…..-Dijo sacando su dedo enseñando la húmeda de estos a los ojos de la chica haciendo que desviara la vista, pero pudo oír el sonido de un cierre siendo bajado , no pudo caber en su sorpresa cuando giro solo un poco los ojos hacia el chico viendo como en la entrepierna de su amado se veía por completo su miembro , todo su rostro se tornó rojo , si hubiera sido la de hielo en aquel momento estaba segura, se hubiera derretido , la vergüenza , el calor y la excitación hubieran sido demasiado para ella, después de tragar levemente saliva por su nerviosismo juntando algo de valor y tal vez algo de perversión dijo-

-Cirno…..ayudara a calmar…..a Naruto….-Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su intimidad y jalándola levemente los labios de esta la dejo totalmente expuesta ante el frote del miembro de aquel chico , todo su ser se estremeció como gelatina , su calor aumento , su excitación también , era el momento que estaba más asustada pero que deseo durante mucho tiempo….el momento en que ella y Naruto fueran uno-

-Y En tan solo un movimiento de la Cintura del chico, eso paso-

-Aaahhh….Duele…..Duele mucho….-Exclamo la Hada sorprendiendo al pelinegro-

-L-lo siento….-Exclamo como si el momento en que se había dejado guiar por la lujuria hubiera pasado pero sintió como las piernas de la Hada rodearon su cintura y los brazos de ella su cuello abrazándolo de forma posesiva, curiosamente le recordó a Akane en su…."Momento Intimo" , pero se notaba como su mirada temblaba y trataba de sonreír para hacerlo sentir seguro-

-N-no la saques…..-Murmuro débil pero feliz , se notó como un hilo de sangre salía de la intimidad de la chica , ella tenía edad como la de Remilia y Flandre no tanto pero si cercana al ser una Hada, era sorpresa que siquiera virgen- Por favor muévete…..Estaré bien….-Naruto tuvo sus dudas pero un beso apasionado de la hada lo convenció para moverse lentamente , la chica no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apretando su puño , como si eso buscara disminuir el dolor al sentir como la intimidad del chico la penetraba-

-Segundo a Segundo , los gemidos débiles de dolor se volvieron gemidos más fuertes de placer , cada vez el pelinegro aceleraba más cada embestida como si quisiera llegar más adentro de la chica , y la pelinegra lo recibía con todo gusto , su expresión tierna de dolor se había convertido en una expresión de felicidad lujuriosa cuando la excitación tomo el control de la chica-

-Mas….Mas fuerte…..Sigue….más fuerte…-Exclamaba entre gemidos , ella antes de tomar una de las manos del chico y meterla dentro de su blusa hasta llevarla a su seno izquierdo para que el chico lo apretara- Ha-hace…..mucho calor así…por favor…desvísteme…..o me derretiré….-A pesar de sus gemidos , esa petición llena de ternura solo hizo que Naruto entre jalones le quitara lo que le quedaba de ropa a la chica, con ambas manos ahora apretando y acariciando los pequeños pero suaves senos de la Hada de Nieve- Aaahh….

-Son como dos copos de helado con una cereza encima….-Murmuro ronco el Uzumaki antes de lamer uno de los pezones de la chica como si fuera una cereza de forma algo golosa y morderla con suavidad haciendo que la chica literalmente diera un grito al sentir la mordida aunque disfrutaba más de lo que le dolía-

-Cambiaron de posición rápidamente , Naruto estaba sentando en el borde de la cama sujetando ambas nalgas de la chica que estaba encima de él , ahora siendo ella la que se movía dando sentones rápidos y bruscos , totalmente dominada por la lujuria aferrándose como podía al pelinegro-

-Siento...tanto calor…..que me derretiré aaahhhhh….Aahhh…..-Fue lo que dijo la Hada apoyándose en el chico- No lo aguantare…déjame derretirme….en ti….Naruto…..

-Y-yo tampoco aguantare Cirno-chan….Me vengo!

-En una último movimiento repentino llego muy profundo en el interior de la chica antes de que su esperma empezara a salir de los bordes de la parte intima de la chica , ella solo abrazo clavando sus uñas en la espalda del chico y repegandose a él , también ella se corría contrayéndose su interior bruscamente-

-El pelinegro respirando agitado sacaba su miembro del interior de la Ex-Hada de Hielo, pero tan pronto como trato de recuperar el aliento una nueva sensación placentera emergió repentinamente, sintió como su intimidad se vio atrapada en un sitio cálido y húmedo mientras algo igual parecía recorrerlo con cierta voracidad, aquella sensación era indescriptible que hizo que el chico no pudiera evitar dar un leve gemido disfrutando aquellas sensaciones, abrió uno de sus ojos miro , y vio que no era Cirno que estaba aún respirando agitado apoya en su torso , pero si no era ella….entonces quién?-

-Su respuesta fue contestada , cuando dirigió su mirada debajo de la hada, pudo ver una cabellera blanca algo larga cayendo por la espalda de una chica que estaba chupando con deseo su órgano sexual mientras con la otra mano masajeaba los testículos de este para placer extra, rápidamente la reconoció por su apariencia-

-You-Youmu-chan! Ah…..-Se sorprendió , pero el placer que le estaba dando la chica era inmenso al punto de que casi estaba a punto de dejar pasar aquella repentina pero agradable sorpresa, Youmu al notar como supieron su presencia paro su labor sacando el miembro de su boca pero no parando de estimularlo con su mano-

-Mi Señor…lamento llegar tarde…..parece que "alguien" vino antes que yo…-Dijo en un tono sereno y frio pero no lucia molesta , más que todo celosa, Cirno que poco a poco se recuperaba volteo a mirar y se encontró con la mirada de la chica , sus ojos de diferente color mostrando una expresión fría al ver lo que hacia la chica-

-Youmu….que haces? –Murmuro la Hada en un tono más que evidente de su estado de animo al ver arruinado su momento especial con el pelinegro-

-No has satisfecho por completo a mi señor…..se le nota aquí….-Dijo recorriendo con un dedo el miembro del Uzumaki- Por lo cual es mi deber….como su escolta darle el placer que tu no le has dado…..-Cirno estuvo a más de un segundo de tratar de incinerarla- Lamento mi torpeza Mi Señor….

-Eh? –El Confundido Uzumaki miro a la Espadachina-

-Vertí unas…."especias" especiales para usted….y no me di cuanto les di…..al ver que no le afecto en mucho…la pobre en mi misma y…..-Ahí ella se abría su Kimono dejándolo ver ante los ojos del Uzumaki , todo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo , mostrando su piel pálida con toque moreno leve , dando de por si un espectáculo al chico que no pudo evitar babear un poco para los celos de Cirno , pero lo que noto fueron hilos húmedos desde la entrepierna de la peliblanca hasta sus piernas recorriéndolas hasta el suelo- Ahora…..yo egoístamente…..estoy pidiéndole…..que me ayude con esto…es solo una petición de una noble súbdita que hizo un descuido….

-Youmu-chan….-Murmuro el Uzumaki-

-Naruto estaba en un momento especial conmigo…

-Pero no podrás darle un placer…..como este….-En ese momento ella dejo el miembro del pelinegro en paz antes de colocarlo entre sus senos y con sus manos lo junto , debido a su tamaño mediano fue más que justo para poder frotar bien el miembro de este y darle placer, ahí la chica empezó a moverse frotando de arriba abajo la cálida intimidad del chico entre sus senos, mientras ella sonrojada y apenada tanto por sus deseos como por su actitud aunque eso le importaba un bledo miro a su Señor- Lo hago bien…Naruto-sama? –Murmuro en un tono tan servicial pero a la vez atractivo que clavo justo en la excitación del chico-

-S-si….-Murmuro el pelinegro estremeciéndose ante aquella masturbación tan placentera , que estaba dando la Fantasma , en celos la Hada rápidamente se agacho frente a el a la misma altura que la chica , pero en lugar de quitarla acerco su rostro al miembro del chico y dijo-

-Y qué te parece esto? –Dijo Cirno mientras agresivamente empezó a lamer con la punta de su lengua justo en la punta del miembro del chico atacando el lugar más sensible de este que hizo que literalmente se pusiera recto en todo el sentido de la palabra, Youmu no pudo evitar mostrar su malestar ante eso y ella también estaba usando la lengua en la misma zona que la Hada, eso causaba leves roces con la lengua de la Hada al punto en que casi estaban luchando por terreno con sus lenguas algo sumamente atractivo ante la vista del chico-

-Aaahh…..se siente….demasiado bien…..que creo que yo….-Exclamo Naruto ya sin poder aguantarlo-

-Puedes soltarlo para mí , Naruto….-Dijo Cirno apresurada y calentada por la situación antes de continuar sus lamidas-

-Libere su excitación en mí, mi señor…-Murmuro servicial y deseosa Youmu acelerando el frote de sus senos contra el miembro del chico-

-Finalmente no pudo aguantar finalmente se corrió derramando su semilla contra el rostro de ambas mujeres que no pudieron evitar gemir ante aquel repentino disparo-

-Esto es el semen de un hombre….-Murmuro la inocente Cirno mirando aquel liquido blanco y denso en su rostro , mientras Youmu no dudo ni un momento antes de llevar aquel líquido a sus labios y saborearlo-

-Este es el sabor de mi señor….El único sabor que yo aceptare…..-Fue lo que susurro la Espadachina- Mi señor…..Hágame suya….deme ese honor….-Rogo Youmu abrazando el brazo de Naruto y tomando su mano para llevarla a su intimidad para que pudiera acariciarla- Aahh…

-No es justo….yo llegue primero….Naruto, quiero repetirlo! –Exclamo Cirno abrazando el otro brazo de igual manera hundiendo ligeramente sus pechos pequeños contra el brazo del pelinegro-

-Al final la excitación volvió a ganar terreno en la mente del Uzumaki dándole una….curiosa idea-

-Vengan las dos aquí!

-Unos momentos después-

-Naruto…..esta posición es algo…..

-Mi señor….sé que usted….me ordeno esto…pero…..es algo….vergonzoso….

-Youmu estaba recostada con Cirno encima de ella , en esa precisa posición hacían que los senos pequeños de ella se hundieran contra los de la Espadachina y sus vaginas rozaban levemente dándole un cosquilleo , ambas a merced del pelinegro-

-No se preocupen…..pronto….no habrá dudas…! –Ahí tomando ambas piernas de la espadachina y se movió penetrándola a ella , Youmu dio un grito ante aquel movimiento tan brusco pero al moverse ella hizo que sus pechos se frotaran con los de la Hada, haciéndolas gemir levemente a ella también-

-E-es muy grande….M-mi…-Pero no pudo terminarlo cuando el chico empezó a moverse a un ritmo acelerado contra el interior de esta- Aaahh…..Aaah….

-N-no me llames mi señor ahora…..llámame por mi nombre…..-Dijo en un tono de regaño a Youmu aunque ronco tratando de contener sus gemidos mientras continuaba su acto, Cirno a pesar de los frotes se sentía celosa del placer que estaba recibiendo la espadachina , lo cual noto Naruto- No te preocupes Cirno…también tu disfrutaras….-Ahí penetro la vagina de la Hada con dos dedos moviéndolo al mismo ritmo que su cintura masturbándola con rapidez y fiereza-

-Aaaaahhh…Na-Naruto….-Exclamo Cirno gimiendo con cada movimiento era otro frote entre ella y Youmu excitándose mas , mientras Youmu no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras-

-Na-Naruto…..Sigue…..Naruto….úseme….como guste…-Decía con debilidad ante cada gemido que haciéndola estremecer aun mas, al sentir como el miembro de él llegaba profundo dentro de su intimidad y Cirno tampoco paraba de gemir al sentir los dedos del pelinegro dentro de ella-

-Después de unos momentos , El Uzumaki saco su miembro de Youmu y Penetro a Cirno haciéndola gritar de placer-

-E-el calor vuelve! –Exclamo Cirno entre felicidad y lujuria inocente combinada mientras cada vez el pelinegro aceleraba cada embestida llegando más profundo dentro del interior de la Hada- Aaaahhh….me llena toda….

-Na-Naruto….por favor….vuelva a mi interior….-Rogo la Espadachina , Ruego que rápidamente fue escuchado cuando sintió como volvía a ser penetrada y con más fuerza haciendo que el miembro del Uzumaki llegara igual de profundo como la Hada- Aaaahh…..M-mi Señor….siga…..esto….es un verdadero…..gusto…..-Exclamo Youmu entre gemidos-

-Naruto…..-Exclamo quejosa Cirno para que siquiera ella-

-Después de intercalarse entre intimidad e intimidad , Naruto repego un poco a Cirno de Youmu causando que frotaran más sus senos y casi sus vaginas estuvieran en contacto pero así pudo colar su miembro entre los labios de estas y moverse con fiereza frotándola al mismo tiempo , las dos féminas estaban abrazadas recibiendo aquellos fieros frotes del pelinegro por unos momentos se miraron la una a la otra y tal vez por la simple excitación del momento se acercaron y se besaron empezando a jugar con la lengua de la otra con toda la lujuria que estaban sintiendo-

-Chicas….yo! –Exclamo Naruto-

-M-me estoy volviendo a derretir…..Naruto…..hagámoslo juntos…..-Exclamo Cirno entre gemidos-

-Na-Naruto…..siga…..córrase…..córrase en mi….lo recibiré todo….

-Aaaaaahh! –Dio leve gemido de placer antes de que volviera a correrse por tercera vez , esta vez manchando parte del cuerpo de ambas féminas que también se corrieron al mismo tiempo que el, A pesar de que estaba visiblemente cansando por su tercera corrida , sentándose en la cama después de unos momentos volvió a sentir aquella sensación viscosa y placentera, viendo que eran Youmu y Cirno que al igual que él , no parecían satisfecha con lo que había pasado-

-Iba a ser una muy largaaaaa….noche-

(Fin del Lemon)

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Sakuya iba acercándose al cuarto donde estaba descansando Naruto finalmente sonriente y dejando de estar preocupada por el estado del chico al saber de su despertar, sin siquiera tocar ella abrió la puerta-

-Naruto ya es hora de desayu….-Pero Sakuya quedo congelada en el acto y no solo ella , varias otras chicas iban acercándose-

-TU SIRVIENTA , No dejare que te aprovechas de Nii-sama mientras este….-Pero ella quedo igual de Helada-

-Akane tu…..-Decía enojada Flandre pero quedo totalmente helada al igual que Remilia que siguió a su hermana y con curiosidad vio lo que estaba dentro para quedar igual-

-Estaban viendo al pelinegro sonriendo tranquilamente mientras tanto la Hada de Temperatura y la Espadachina estaban durmiendo plácidamente cada una a un lado de él , eso solo causaría una molestia menor si no fuera….porque se veía a leguas que habían tenido una noche…."muy activa" –

-Naruto poco a poco abría los ojos algo adormilado, solo para pasar a una mirada llena de terror-

-Cual parte escoge usted Remilia-sama , Flandre-sama , Akane-san? –Dijo Sakuya con un aura oscura alrededor suyo sacando sus cuchillas listos-

-Pido castración y luego empalamiento a este perro infiel….-Dijo Remilia con un aura rojiza apunto de invocar a Gugnir-

-Naru-kun~~ -Hablo en un tono tétrico Flandre sacando su fiel Vara que empezaba a adquirir un brillo carmesí-

-Nii-sama…unas últimas palabras para la tumba que te darán Oka-san y Otou-san…-Dijo con sus ojos volviendo a adquirir un brillo amarillo-

-Sean piadosas…..

-NI LO SUEÑES! –Exclamaron al unísono-

-FUKOUDA!

-Antes de oírse explosiones-

-Cómo es que no aparecimos en todo el episodio –Decía Shinku en un globo de dialogo-

-Supongo…que es suerte…-Dijo Kurama pero estaba con toda la ropa desarreglada y una sonrisa casi como si hubiera estado drogada- En definitiva….la mejor noche de mi vida….

-Pero que dices a si él se cogió a dos frente…ah…..Vaya zorrita pervertida tenemos aquí que paso una noche….

-Cállate! –Exclamo sonrojada a Shinku-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sonó hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detrás de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragón de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno ahora de cabellos negros , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de Spell Card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella rodeada de tanto fuego como hielo demostrando que ahora podía dominar la temperatura de ambas-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ven a Tsunade con su puño en alto listo para golpear a quien se atreva a rotarla y Shizune con sus manos cubiertas de chakra que se parecían espadas de color azul en medio de ellas estaba Tontón, vestido en una pequeña armadura samurái-

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veían a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno Bueno , como he visto me ha dicho unas sugerencias he visto en uno que otro comentario , dejare este Omake como algo mas, espero que lo disfruten!-

**Omake: Como convencer para poder vivir con tu amoasdadfad digo hermano**

-Por lo que he dicho….-Dijo Akane sentada frente a sus padres daba una reverencia- Quiero ir a vivir con Nii-sama!

-NUNCA! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo-

-Akane , no es que no queramos que te relaciones con tu hermano…pero…-Trato de hablar Minato solo para que Kushina exclamara-

-No puedes vivir con tu hermano si lo ves de esa manera! , esta mal! –Exclamo claramente molesta su madre-

-Creí que Naruko-san los había convencido….-Dijo Akane maldiciendo en voz baja-

-Ella es menor que nosotros y no comprende del todo lo que es incorrecto o correcto….y por el bien de Jiraiya espero que comprenda bien lo que es correcto y lo que no se debe hacer….-Dijo Kushina , haciendo que cierto pervertido de la hoja estuviera estremeciéndose del miedo sin saber el porque-

-Ahí Akane puso una mirada casi como la de una jugadora de póker-

-Entonces…no molestara….que revele tu secreto…..Otou-san…..acerca de algo en especial de uno de los libros de Jiraiya –Eso hizo que Minato palideciera un poco y Kushina lo mirara con cierto enojo-

-Minato….de que esta hablando ella? –Pregunto Kushina claramente molesta-

-Por favor Akane….no lo digas….por el amor a Shodaime no! –Dijo apunto de pensar en las palabras para su tumba-

-Ah…..Y Okasan…..espero que no te moleste…..algunos chismes….que lleguen repentinamente a la red de chismes de las mujeres de toda Konoha –Kushina no pudo evitar sentirse mas acorralada, aquella chica era hija suya, porque si no lo supiera creería que es una digna representante de cierta serpiente maligna que ataco Konoha hace tiempo- Oka-san , Otou-san….Se que sus pensamientos son correctos, yo en un inicio lo pensé…pero….mi amor por el de mi hermano es sincero….mas que nada en este mundo….se que no es del todo correcto…..pero….-Volvía a arrodillarse- Se los ruego…..por mi vida….no me importa ser degradada, humillada , si tengo que arrodillarme desnuda frente a la torre del Hokage o hacer cualquier proeza peligrosa…Yo Amo a Nii-sama…y nunca cambiare eso….

-Kushina y Minato no pudieron evitar estar sorprendidos por aquella actitud de Akane , sabía que casi mata por el….pero….aun así….-

-Entonces deberías ir…..si tu corazón es allí donde Onii-chan entonces deberías ir…..Onee-chan , Oka-san y Otou-san lo entenderán….-Fue lo que dijo Naruko mirando la situación- Oka-san….si alguien no hubiera permitido que estuvieras con Otou-san, no hubieras hecho lo mismo que Nee-sama…..-Ahí Kushina no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar todas las locuras que hizo por demostrar su amor a Minato lo cual genero una dulce mirada por parte del rubio-

-Finalmente sus palabras finales fueron-

-Akane…no estoy del todo de acuerdo…..pero….tu puedes….-No tomo ni cinco segundos antes de que Akane saliera disparada con todo y ropa para ir a la Mansión Scarlet- Eso fue rapidez…-Ahí un papel cayo justo frente a Kushina y cuando lo leyó su cabello empezaba a elevarse casi como las colas de un Zorro-

-Miiiiiinaaaaatoooooooo! –Ahí se notaba como el "Habanero Sangriento" había despertado y Minato pudo leer la nota que estaba escrita era:

"Oka-san…..Minato una vez sobre lo que hizo contigo a Jiraiya para uno de sus libros incluso algunas partes explicitas las escribió el….para ganar más dinero en algunas cosas especiales…con cariño , Akane"

-Espera Kushi-chan! Todo tiene una explicación lógica! –Exclamo Minato pero ya era tarde el puño de Kushina ya había iniciado su viaje e iba contra el , antes de impactar el no pudo evitar exclamar- Fukouda…..-Ahí se podría jurar que fue un grito de miedo y dolor muy igual a cierto pelinegro que es su hijo que termino en una situación realmente mala-

**-Fin del Omake-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelanto-

Narrador: Patchouli

-Siempre me ha mirado con respeto…

-Siempre me ha mantenido a raya

-Mientras las demás demuestran sus sentimientos…..

-Yo…..

-En el próximo capítulo: **"Hora de la Lectura"**

Patchouli: Solo por este momento…llámame como si fuéramos pareja….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya cuando tengo una inspiración para el Lemon –Decía con un hilo de sangre saliéndome por la nariz mientras sonreía apareciendo desde una bomba de humo- Como están mis queridos humanos comunes y corrientes? Jajajaja supongo que debo disculparme por tardarme , como siempre cuando me tardo es por razones fuera de mi control , pero también fue por un bloqueo , créanme la escena de este cap. no me salió de la manga como me sale en las escenas de todos mis fics (No necesariamente todos deben ser Lemon) Pero fue algo muy difícil , hasta que finalmente hace pocos días pude completarla , fue un golpe de inspiración tremendo

-Como ven finalmente Cirno y Youmu han avanzado de nivel , y no se preocupen puede que en el futuro muestre como es que Remilia y Flandre , "Estrenaron" a Naruto jajajaja , como pueden ver también se ve que Tsunade es lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a Youmu , verán chicos , aunque en sus juegos han mostrado tener niveles de poder sumamente exagerados que rivalizan entre los dioses, no puedo hacerlo o si no la historia sería muy aburrida, además no como en otros fics, no voy a subestimar a los Shinobis , claramente por algo son la especie dominante de Japón y no el Nurarinhyon, pero bueno eso es otro tema de otro momento

-También vieron a Yatakarasu , y Karasuma , dos Sacerdotisas entrenadas por el Imperio Kou , el gobernante actualmente en el país del fuego , si creían que solo los Shinobis y Los Yokais como los Scarlet eran lo más fuertes, ni se imaginan lo que habrá en la saga siguiente Jejeje, pero falta aún un capítulo de relleno que de por si le tengo algo de cariño porque la pista que les Dare es esta Frase

"Que harías si pudieras meterte en tu libro favorita?" –Volverte parte de la historia de ese libro , o sus personajes , eso será lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo aunque les di un spoiler grande!

También quiero avisarles, pronto hare un especial de navidad aprovechando las fechas y mis retrasos finalmente serán útil de algo XDDDD

Bueno eso será todo! Como sigo diciendo "**Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos de todo Japón (Si repetí la frase díganmela XD, me estoy quedando sin ideas aquí pero no sin ideas para el fic) hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	16. Blood 11

-En el prado del Clan Scarlet se encontraban ciertas dos personas entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo-

-En medio de un choque entre el puño de Meiling y el de Naruto hizo que ambos retrocedieran , aunque la pelirroja estaba limitándose parte de su fuerza debía admitir que se impresionaba del avance de Naruto incluso después de que hace unos días tenía una especie de coma , pero pudo ver como la respiración agitada de Naruto demostraba que estaba llegando a su límite muy rápido para lo común-

-Qué tal si descansamos un poco Naruto? –Pregunto Meiling más tranquila pero Naruto negó rápidamente-

-No , necesito entrenar más! –Dijo Naruto insistente-

-Si no descansas harás que te termine mandando a la cama pero con un gran chichón en la cabeza , y eso no te ayudara a fortalecerse, mejor descansa –Dijo Meiling calmada , aunque Naruto no quiso obedecerla , su cuerpo finalmente cedió y el cayo sentando en el suelo del jardín frente al Clan- Que pasa Naruto? –Pregunto preocupada, el a pesar de que entrenaba hasta el último gramo , en ese momento que estaba aún recuperándose estaba tan obsesivo con el entrenamiento-

-Es que…-Recordó su combate contra Kisame e Itachi- He peleado contigo y con otras personas , pero porque…..ellos pudieron vencerme de esa manera? –Se preguntó Naruto mirando su brazo vendado- Sé que la sangre vampírica que tengo en mi brazo , me aumenta el poder y luego me hace pagarlo debilitándome hasta cierto punto , pero he peleado seriamente contigo y sin embargo ellos me pudieron vencer así de fácil , no entiendo que fue lo que paso….

-Simplemente te emboscaron en el momento desafortunado para ti –Dijo Meiling- Algunas veces la mente puede ser más que toda la fuerza del mundo , por eso mismo es que no he podido vencer a Patchouli ni una vez desde que me uní a Remilia –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro- Cuando emboscas a un enemigo , un solo golpe puede definir si vas a ganar o no? Pero yo no soy la mejor usando esa clase de cosas…en eso tienes que preguntárselo a Patchouli….-Dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco- Y veo que ella misma vino a buscarte

-Naruto….-Fue la pausada voz de la pelimorado que hizo que prestara atención- Acaso…no te dije que no debías esforzarte mucho , ni con todos los hechizos que Eirin me enseño , te curaran si no descansas bien en este momento…-Dijo la Hechicera pero después de dar un respiro profundo se levanta el pelinegro-

-No! Debo ir a entrenar, me pregunto si Lee me dejara ir al salón de entrenamiento tal vez….-Pero en eso nota que ya aunque caminaba no se movía a ningún lado y vio que estaba flotando en el aire , pudo ver que una de las joyas del bastón de Patchouli estaba brillando demostrando que estaba canalizando el mana en el- Patchouli-san?

-Hoy no vamos a entrenar tu cuerpo…..vamos a entrenar tu mente….-Dijo Patchouli y Naruto al instante trato de poner sus manos en el suelo tratando de clavar sus dedos con Youki en la corteza terrestre demostrando que no quería ir a estudiar- Vámonos Naruto! –Al instante la fuerza invisible del mana estaba jalando a Naruto arrastrando sus dedos en la tierra hasta llegar a la puerta que se sujetó firmemente-

-MEILING! SALVAME! NO QUIERO IR A LA BIBLIOTECA , DETESTO ESTUDIAR , LO ODIO LO ODIO! –Dijo Naruto antes de terminar siendo jalado dentro de la biblioteca pero en ese momento se vio como una leve explosión salió desde el interior y luego se vio a Naruto salir corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera pero en eso varias manos hechas de mana lo atraparon y lo empezaron a jalar a el interior , Meiling estaba mirando todo con una sonrisa divertida-

-Lo siento Naruto , pero cuando Patchouli , dice que es hora de estudiar, no pudo detenerla amigo –Dijo Meiling sonriendo cuando Naruto en berrinche fue jalado al interior de la mansión , eso genero ternura en tanto la hechicera como la artista marcial , pero cuando Naruto dejo de ser visto por la pelirroja ella puso su mano en su mentón pensativa-

-La técnica que describió Naruto….-Mencionaba Meiling- Era claramente una técnica de Kung-Fu Yokai…pero no sonaba a ninguna técnica de los estilos actuales…..supongo que tendré que ir a investigar por mi misma…..esa técnica y el impacto que le dio a Naruto…..no es algo tan simple como un simple ataque….-Ese hombre Itachi , no era posible que fuera humano , que Naruto dominara algunas técnicas era una excepción por su alma fundida con el Kyubi y la sangre de Flandre en el , haciendo que su propia esencia produjera Youki , pero otro humano….era sencillamente una idea imposible-

-Algo no cuadraba en ese momento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amoyamo-LET'S GO OUT)  
(Gintama Enchousen Opening 1)

-A primera vista se ven varias fotos de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, terminando en una de Naruto junto con Flandre-

**(Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka? Itoshikihibiyo ogenkidesuka?)**

-Se ve Flandre despertándose , luego abrazando uno de sus peluches rompiéndolo sin querer, luego arreglándose mal , siendo ayudada por Meiling hasta que finalmente esta lista-

**(Kisetsu wa meguri tokihanagarete)**

-Ahora era Remilia quien se despertaba , arreglándose sola , ordenando a Sakuya , luego se ve sacando un muñeco de Naruto abrazándolo y luego cuando vio a la cámara disparaba a ella-

**(****Chikyuu wa mawaru me samenai)**

-Se ve a Naruto en una de las calles de Konoha saludando a un civil , aunque sin sospechar era seguido por Cirno y Youmu que cuando pelearon él las tuvo que calmar y suspirando también se iba-

**(****Akumu no naka ni boku wo nokoshite)**

-Cuando caminaba pasaba a su lado una cierta pelirroja que hizo que se sorprendiera y que volteara hacia atrás girando rápido-

**("Ko no koe wo todoketai!")**

-Pasa la escena a un Naruto niño al inicio de nuestra historia corriendo junto con Akane y unos niños de Konoha pareciendo jugar-

**(Ano hi kawashita) **

-Luego paso a Naruto en la batalla contra Antitesis , con Shinku en una mano , avanzándose entre los Yokai que se interponían en su camino para ir por Flandre-

**(Yakusoku ga aru)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasa al maduro apoyado en el Barandal en el monte de los Hokages observando tranquilamente la Aldea-

**(Mada shiranai sekai de kimi wo mamoreru)**

-Pasan a varios personajes desde Cirno pasando luego a su estado de fuego, siendo pateada por Meiling para luego ser alejada de la cámara por Sakuya, aunque veía desde lejos Patchouli suspirando y continuaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente-

**(Tsuyoi jibun wo torimodosu mahou no kotobanara)**

-Hasta que finalmente pasan a Arcturus con una ropa ridícula hawaiana , luego se ve a Youmu con un antifaz para dormir enojando a Remilia estaba siendo detenida por Koa para que no la matara hasta que Jiraiya junto con Zenjuro se veía espiando en unos baños termales solo para que estuvieran detrás de ellos una furiosa Tsurara , y asustados salieron huyendo de la ira de la Yuki-Onna-

**(Koko ni aru HERE IN MY HEART)**

-Se veían Inn y Raiser junto con otras cinco sombras diferentes detrás de ellos , acercando la parte baja del rostro de Raiser que estaba sin su máscara , viendo un tatuaje del Clan Scarlet en su cuello-

**(Kawaranai yume wo ,Shitsu ku shi tari shinai yo ,HEY! ****LET'S GO OUT!)**

-Naruto seguía viendo a Konoha antes de mirar su brazo vendado por su sangre vampírica , pensativo antes de voltear y mirar que estaban tanto Flandre como los otros miembros del Clan a su espalda haciendo que sonriera-

**(Kokoro no chizu ga shimeshita WAY OUT****,Massuguna michi ja tsumannai****,Tsumetai kono sekai wo kowashite****,Ai ni yuku LET'S GO OUT)**

-Naruto iba a ir tranquilo hacia donde estaba el Clan , cuando Flandre se lanzó encima de él mordiéndolo del cuello generando que la molestia de la mayoría de los miembros y la sorpresa de Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 11:**

**Hora de la Lectura**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto , estaba con su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y su brazo apoyado en la mesa, claramente estaba su mente trabajando en otra cosa mientras sus ojos aunque leían el libro no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada-

-Naruto….-Dijo Patchouli en un tono suave aunque audible para el pelinegro que lo saco de sus pensamientos- Si no te concentras….estudiar no será más que leer algo que no vas a recordar en menos de una hora…..

-Lo se Patchouli-san….pero…..-Ahí respiro profundo y grito de forma exagerada- ESTO ES LO MAS ABURRIDO QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA! ODIO LOS LIBROS! –Dijo al instante mientras empezaba a quejarse- No entiendo como hay gente que le gusta leer, en lo personal pienso que ese tipo de personas no son más que unos sin vida , come libros y sin nada mejor que hacer más que leer

(Autor ósea Yo: Cualquiera que se sienta insultado por esa parte , no le presten atención XD )

-Coff Coff! –Tocia un poco la pelimorada haciendo que Naruto al instante se detuviera y se avergonzara un poco , literalmente acababa de insultar a Patchouli-

-Lo siento! –Murmuro el chico en ese momento- Simplemente desde que desperté…..no he podido hacer mucho más que simplemente estar descansando o entrenar muy levemente, y pensar que fui derrotado de forma tan fácil…..es algo que me daña el orgullo sabes?

-Entiendo muy bien Naruto….pero estarte quejando , no te llevara a ninguna respuesta –Dijo haciendo que el pelinegro se volviera a sentar pero ella entendía que eso no sería suficiente- Naruto….encontraras tu respuesta tarde o temprano , es mucho mejor ver a través de una derrota tus descuidos y todos los factores que pudieron haber sido responsables de tu fracaso , pero el momento….leer es la mejor forma de dejar que tu mente se acelere más imaginando las cosas que pueden generar , y descubriendo el mensaje que haya a través de las palabras de un autor….

-Pero es muy aburrido tener que leer todo –Dijo con pereza el pelinegro- Cuando se tratan de misiones o de historias que son contadas por el frente, no tengo problema…..pero…..cuando se trata de leerlo como un libro, mi mente no quiere funcionar –Dijo el caballero de los Scarlet haciendo que la hechicera no pudiera evitar mostrar una expresión pensativa un momento en su inexpresivo rostro antes de que abriera un poco más sus ojos demostrando que tenía una idea-

-Se una forma de que leer no se haga una tarea tan pesada….pero…..estas seguro de que no quieres….-Pero ahí Naruto la tomo rápidamente de los hombros acercándose repentinamente haciendo sonrojar a la come libros-

-EN SERIO TIENES UNA FORMA DE QUE ESTO NO SEA TAN PESADO!? –Grito emocionado el pelinegro pero en eso él se aleja algo apenado- Lo siento , es que me emocione un poco , siempre ha sido mi debilidad eso de estudiar…aunque me has enseñado bien varias cosas , en verdad es algo difícil para mí eso….

-No te preocupes….-Contesto algo sonrojada- Si quieres puedes volver a sujetarme así….-Dijo la pelimorado causando que Naruto la mirara algo extraño- Olvida eso…..-Murmuro ella mirando a otro lado- Bueno es un simple hechizo…..se concentra en que podamos mandar nuestra mente a la esencia de cualquier libro , volviéndonos por así decirlo parte del libro y de la historia…..claramente podemos modificarlo en todo sentido pero…..también están riesgos de que las cosas dentro de un libro nos puedan afectar….

-Entrar en un libro? Eso sería genial! –Grito el pelinegro emocionándose mas- Hagámoslo Patchouli!

-Bueno….si tu insistes….-Ahí da un golpe con su bastón al suelo que hizo eco instantáneo- Magirus….Magers….Majarus…..Magirus….Masaragato…..-Ahí las gemas justo en la curva del bastón- Por cierto…..si sientes algo de nauseas en la entrada…..es normal

-Espera, que? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Táranos…..Hakers! –Al instante las joyas dieron un rayo a la frente de la pelimorado al igual que el pelinegro haciendo que ambos caigan inconscientes en ese lugar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En eso cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos , estaba cayendo en un vacío sin darse cuenta , era un espacio totalmente blanco que repentinamente empezó a todo el paisaje pasar de manera rápida miles y miles de palabras como si estas hubieran salido al papel y estuvieran volando por todos lados , eso mareo un poco los ojos del pelinegro pero pudo distinguir y calmar su vista-

-Naruto…..concéntrate…o….-Ahí repentinamente llegaron al suelo , Naruto cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente quedando algo hundido en la tierra, mientras la chica de cabellos morados aterrizaba tranquilamente en el suelo- Ibas a estrellarte como saco de papas….

-Gracias por decirlo….-Dijo Adolorido , pero en eso miro como la chica de cabellos morados su vestimenta estaba totalmente cambiada , tenía short cortos y una camisa algo gruesa pero que dejaba ver las curvas de sus caderas, y todo combinado con un gorro que cubría por completo su cabeza, todo de color marrón claro con excepción del pantalón corto-

-Como pudo ver también tenía una apariencia similar , solo que el llevaba pantalones marrones oscuros largos y un sombrero de vaquero, eso incluye que ahora tenía un látigo en la cintura-

-Pero qué demonios? Cuando me cambie? –Exclamo el pelinegro sorprendido- Patchouli dónde estamos? –Miraba por los alrededores y miro que estaba en un bosque , pero se sentía más humedad y mucho más calor incluso los arboles eran diferentes que los de un bosque de su hogar- Nos teletransportamos….?

-No….Simplemente nos metimos en un libro de aventura….-Dijo buscando algo en su bolso, hasta que saca un libro donde se ve a un hombre maduro con la misma vestimenta que tenía Naruto- Se trata de un buscador de tesoros por todo el mundo enfrentando retos, monstruos incluso ejércitos….en esta parte en el inicio del libro, es que vamos a un templo donde está un ídolo….-Ahí señala el camino a la entrada de un templo-

-Curioso…y genial! –Ahí sonriendo- Entonces que estamos esperando! –Exclamo corriendo emocionado el pelinegro yendo al interior del templo-

-Naruto espera! –Corrió hacia Naruto también- Ese templo….-Ahí Naruto da un paso en falso en el interior hundiendo una baldosa haciendo que uno de los rostros de piedra se abriera y lanzara un dardo contra él , pero Patchouli lo jalo hacia atrás sorprendiéndolo- Hay demasiadas trampas ocultas…por lo cual hay que tener cuidado…..ese dardo tiene veneno letal….

-Ok…..solo hay que tener cuidado….por todo el pasillo….-Decía Naruto sudando nervioso , Patchouli rápidamente se adelantó dando pasos a los lugares donde ella leyó que deberían estar las trampas , por lo cual no fue un lio-

-Sabes , deberías vestirte así, te ves muchísimo mejor que cuando estás en tu pijama –Eso hizo que el rojo rápidamente apareciera en la piel de la pelimorado haciendo que pateara un hilo trampa por error , en eso todas las caras se abrieron-

-Corre! –Exclamo Patchouli rápidamente , empezaron a correr por todo el camino esquivando los dardos envenados , luego de la nada salió una guillotina justo frente a ellos , que tuvieron que esquivar rápidamente , siguiendo unas estatuas que lanzaron una llamarada de fuego que por un escudo de mana lograron salvarse , luego un tronco que golpeo el escudo y los empujo a otro salón y por último , cuando corrían hacia la última puerta , ahí el piso se rompe , Patchouli por descuido cayo pero fue sujetada por el pelinegro que la jalo hasta subir por la pared, ambos estaban respirando algo agitados por la carrera-

-Jejeje…no estuvo tan mal….podría repetirlo –Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras ahí miran el ídolo que estaba justo en un estandarte, Naruto poco a poco se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al estandarte , mira por los alrededores y mira que hay una roca grande más o menos del mismo tamaño que el ídolo- Con cuidado….-Se decía a si mismo poco a poco quitando el ídolo y cambiándolo por la roca , hasta que finalmente lo logro quitar sonriendo confiado al igual que Patchouli-

-Pero antes de cantar victoria…..empezó el salón a temblar haciendo que ambos quedaran pálidos cuando miraron como el techo rompía amenazando que iba a liberar una gran roca encima de ellos-

-CORRE! –Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo , corriendo hacia otro camino que vieron como el camino se hizo estaba rompiendo , ambos tomándote de la mano corriendo a igual velocidad saltan aterrizando por el otro lado del camino roto pero no pararon ahí que estaba justo detrás de ellos aquella roca , siguieron corriendo hasta la entrada que cuando llegaron apenas salieron de las ruinas , saltaron a un lado haciendo que la roca pasara por el camino de bajada-

-Ambos solo miraron el templo terminar de destruirse, se miraron sonriendo , pero cuando se dieron cuenta que aún se sujetaban de sus manos rápidamente se soltaron , ambos algo sonrojado-

-Etto…..Lo siento Patchouli-san –Dijo respetuosamente lo cual hizo que la hechicera formara una mueca frustrada leve en su rostro-

-N-no importa…tienes el ídolo? –Ahí Naruto lo tenía en su otra mano mostrándolo pero en ese momento varias lanzas filosas y espadas los rodearon repentinamente a él y Patchouli, cuando vieron que eran un montón de indígenas listos para desollarlos vivos-

-Pat-Patchouli-san…..-Dijo el pelinegro asustado- Puedes enviarnos a otro libro verdad? Ya sabes….antes de que nos maten….

-Patchouli rápidamente puso sus manos en el suelo y un circulo mágico empezara a brillar debajo de ellos asustando a los indígenas que se alejaron tanto como pudieron y observaron como ellos desaparecieron dejando atrás el ídolo, que rápidamente fue sujetado por otra persona de vestimenta igual a la del pelinegro solo que lucía ser un hombre de 35 o más-

-Supongo que es suerte que alguien más lo haya sacado , pero me pregunto porque lo habrán dejado aquí….-Ahí ve a los indios volver- Creo que ya lo sé…-Se agacha esquivando una flecha y sale corriendo siendo perseguido por los indígenas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto volvió a caer pero esta vez apareció desde una pared, su vestimenta lucia gruesa y algunas rasgaduras, muy parecidas a una especie de vagabundo , pero en el caso de Patchouli era totalmente opuesto en ese caso que vestía una túnica elegante-

-Ok es algo diferente….-Menciono Naruto antes de que mirara como era que corría una niña justo donde estaban ellos , pero ella retrocede asustada al ver a la pelimorado-

-M-me rindo –Exclamo aquella niña- Por favor no me lastimes….

-No te vamos a lastimar….puedes decirnos donde esta…-Pero en eso llegan a ese mismo callejón varias personas con las misma túnicas que las de la Hechicera-

-Ahí esta esa rebelde….-Exclamo amenazantemente uno de los hombres que se acercaron rápidamente para capturar a la niña , pero en un rápido movimiento Naruto se acercó a uno dándole una patada a la cabeza pero cuando trato de golpearlo , una barrera parecía bloquearlo y no solo parecía detenerlo, si no lastimarlo-

-Naruto! –Exclamo preocupada por el chico , pero miro fríamente a los sujetos cerca- Van a pagar por eso….-Ahí hizo aparecer su bastón mientras un parde gemas de este se iluminaron- Heladus…Claneas! –Exclamo la pelimorado en eso justo encima de ella apareció un gran iceberg , que empezaba a romperse pero en lugar de simplemente romperse , se fragmento en varias estacas más pequeñas que fueron contra los magos que aun con sus escudos fueron cortados y atravesados por la estaca- Vámonos! –Exclamo la maga a la niña y al Uzumaki que rápidamente la siguieron hasta esconderse dentro de uno de los edificios cercanos-

-Quédense quietos…..-Exclamo la pelimorado dando un leve golpe con su bastón haciendo invisible a ella y a sus acompañantes mientras otros magos llegaban buscando a los responsables, pero finalmente se fueron lejos cuando la pelimorado dejo de sentir su mana deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad-

-N-no eres una maga mala verdad? –Exclamo la niña-

-No , no lo es –Dijo el chico sonriendo- Ella es una maga muy buena –Dijo sonriendo haciendo confiar a la niña – Mi nombre es Naruto y ella Patchouli , y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Sonea…..es un gusto conocerlos….-Eso hizo que Patchouli adquiriera una mirada seria-

-Naruto puedo hablar contigo un momento….-Hizo que el pelinegro calmara a la niña y fuera con el- Ella es la protagonista de este libro….acabamos de intervenir en los eventos que pasan en este libro…., debemos irnos de aquí antes de que sigamos interponiéndolo…

-Pero Patchouli-san que haremos con ella? –Menciono mirando a Sonea , casi pudo oírse murmurar a la hechicera-

-"No me llames así" –Fue lo que dijo la pelimorada- Déjamelo a mi….-Ahí se agacho frente a la niña- Sonea…debes huir rápido , a los barrios populares…..ahí encontraras una forma donde deberías estar segura….-La niña la miro con duda- Confía en mi….estarás bien…-La niña inocentemente le creyó- Nosotros vamos a distraer a los magos , tu ve y huye tan rápido como puedas….

-Gracias señorita maga amable….-Exclamo la niña abrazándole por lo bajo y luego se va rápidamente-

-Patchouli no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante aquella niña , pero las cosas que pasaría muy adelante….iban a ser duras para ella….pero sabía que iba a salir bien….al menos tenía la esperanza de ello, dio un golpe con su bastón volviendo a desaparecer del libro dejando con aquella incógnita al pelinegro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto ya se iba acostumbrado al pasar de libro en libro , aterrizando esta vez sentando en el suelo , por lo menos no le dolió tanto como lo hubiera pensando, su vestimenta actual era unos pantalones blancos , con camisa negra con varias cinturones atados a unas fundas que cargaba con más de seis hojas que parecían delgadas y parecían que se podían dividir en varios pedazos , Patchouli también tenía la misma vestimenta adecuada al género-

-Pero que es este lugar? –Exclamo mirando la ciudad- Y porque cargo con esto? –Menciono mirándose a sí mismo , pero en eso no pudo reaccionar bien cuando vio que atrás de él , estaba una cara…...una gran cara…..era literalmente un gigante completamente desnudo , pero carecía de órgano sexual , pero era al menos veinte veces más grande que el, y lo peor de todo es que no andaba solo , habían otros cinco como el , el gigante que lo miraba estaba a punto de tomarlo con rapidez, pero el salto rápidamente sabiendo que estaba en peligro si lo sujetaba-

-De todos los libros terminamos aquí…..bueno….es mejor que esa novela futurista que las cucarachas son increíblemente letales….pero estamos de la sartén al fuego…..-Exclamo levitando justo detrás del gigante y causándole un corte poderoso por la parte detrás de su cuello , el gigante solo parecía sufrir cuando antes de caer al suelo-

-Wow como lo hiciste? –Dijo sorprendido el pelinegro mirando como lentamente el gigante se volvía un esqueleto humeante como si su cuerpo se quemaba y se evaporaba-

-Simple….esa clase de criaturas debes cortarlas justo por la parte del cuello , ahí es donde se mueren con rapidez….-Ahi Naruto solo pudo sorprenderse pero estaba en duda , estaba bien matar a esas cri…., cuando vio como uno de esos gigantes estaba agarrando una persona aplastándola y luego comiéndosela , no dudo mas , en un rápido salto llego al hombro de la criatura, con su espada en la mano-

-Voy a matarte! –Exclamo atacando a la criatura en el lugar donde la mato la hechicera al anterior gigante, cuando los demás gigantes miran al pelinegro ven que hace un sello de manos, haciendo aparecer otros 3 clones sujetando una espada al mismo tiempo , saltando a los diferentes objetivos , cada uno corto el cuello de los gigantes derribándolos- GANAMOS! –Exclamo el pelinegro victorioso , Patchouli llego justo donde estaba el pelinegro sonriendo hasta que su mirada cambio a la de una en shock al igual que Naruto cuando volteo a ver que sorprendió a Patchouli en ese momento…..uno de esos gigantes….pero a diferencia de los anteriores, era 70 no….posiblemente cien veces más grande que ellos parecía un cuerpo humano sin piel humeando en calor , era demasiado grande-

-Patchouli…..no tendrás un hechizo de casualidad para lidiar con esa clase de gigantes no? –Naruto estaba sudando asustado-

-No….pero….-Ahí apunta con su dedo a las piernas de la criatura disparando un chorro de agua a presión cortando en un rápido movimiento las piernas de la criatura gigante- Se cómo hacerlas caer…..-Dijo con una sonrisa leve a la pelimorada-

-Bien hecho Patchouli-san….-De nuevo la mueca de desagrado paso en la hechicera , pero en eso ven como el gigante estaba cayendo lentamente hacia ellos amenazando con aplastarlos- PATCHOULI-SAN!

-En un rápido movimiento ambos desaparecieron-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento Naruto finalmente aterrizo de pie después de pasar de un libro a otro, cuando vio su apariencia , esta vez era común y corriente , siendo un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con chaleco negro y una banda negra en su cabeza, cuando dedico una mirada por los alrededores veía solo pasillos vacío , parecía que estaba dentro de un edificio con distintas habitaciones , solo en una pudo sentir el Youki de Patchouli , cuando abrió la puerta, miro que era una especie de salón de clase a diferencia de los que estaban en la academia , este llevaba sillas y mesas ordenadas y frente a ellas un mesón detrás de esta una pizarra-

-Pudo ver a una chica de cabellos morados cayéndole por su espalda, pareciendo mirar una de las múltiples ventanas hacia el exterior, su vestimenta era simple , una falda corta gris y una camisa algo pegada blanca, pudo reconocerla-

-Ahí estas , dónde estamos? –Pregunto el pelinegro acercándose poco a poco a la chica, solo para que ella girara levemente su rostro hacia el pelinegro, pero antes de que siquiera este pudiera reaccionar sintió como si algo golpeara justo sus piernas haciéndolo caer en el suelo , y antes de que pudiera reaccionar , la chica se puso encima de el- P-Patchouli-san?

-No me llames así….-Dijo en un tono leve la hechicera, confundiendo al chico- No quiero que me llames de esa forma…..

-A que te refieres? –Pregunto confundido- Oye….estas actuando algo extraña , que tal si me dejas levan….

-Quieto….-La pelimorado puso su mano en el pecho del chico y este sintió como todos sus músculos estaban inmóviles como si unas cadenas invisibles estaban manteniéndolo a merced de aquella chica- Tu…..siempre has llamado familiarmente a todos…incluso a Remilia aun cuando ella te odiaba , siempre los has nombrado con cariño o con afecto…"San" esas palabras para mi….a diferencia de como los llamas a todos….pareciera como si estuvieras refiriéndose solo a mi respetuosamente….como si fuera solo una maestra para ti…que soy para ti Naruto?

-Patchouli….

-Seré más directa…supongo que es mi consecuencia…..por siempre mantenerme al margen….-Fue lo que dijo la chica de cabellos morados quitándose el moño de su cuello lentamente y poco a poco empezaba a desabrocharse su blusa , ante la vista atenta del pelinegro dejando una vista clara de su piel casi de porcelana por estar cubierta por su pijama y sus pechos que nunca relucían , eran mínimo de copa C- Que es lo que sientes por mi…..-Finalmente abrió por completo su camisa pero aun continua su ropa cubriendo sus pechos y lentamente tomo uno de las manos del pelinegro poco a poco subiéndola por la cadera-

-Yo…..-

-Tú has demostrado amor hacia todas nosotras, incluso parecido al de Remilia y Flandre…..pero…..conmigo….es a la única que siempre muestras respeto ante todo…eso….duele mucho….aquí… Solo por este momento…llámame como si fuéramos pareja…..-Llevo la mano del pelinegro a su pecho derecho , el Chico sentía como la sangre iba a salir por la nariz al igual que el la mente de la pelimorada estaba hecha un caos , por ello sin previo aviso habían cambiado de lugar, en lugar de estar en ese salón a una pradera repentina- Eh? –Ella se sorprendió con el cambio , pero en eso sin previo aviso una criatura llego repentinamente-

-Era gigante de color negro con alas poderosas y una cola afilada, colmillos peligrosos como cuchillas y una piel reforzada como la de un reptil , en un rápido movimiento planeaba hacerlos desaparecer, pero no pudo por su concentración perdida , y la criatura de un mordisco logro agarrar a la chica de un mordisco dejando en shock al pelinegro que literalmente fue teletransportado un poco lejos de allí y no fuera del libro-

-Patchouli-san! –Grito en shock al ver a la hechicera devorada por el dragón- Tu…Tu…..-Exclamo mirando a la bestia que lo miraba como su próxima comida-

-Tal vez fue porque solo su mente estaba ahí , tal vez fue porque en ese mundo podía no ser limitado por algunas reglas del mundo real…pero se pudo jurar que su silueta cambio a una humanoide oscura con alas y dos temibles ojos rojos-

-VOY A DESTRIPARTE PARA SACARLA DE ALLI! –Fue lo que dijo una voz espectral-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el estómago de la bestia que parecía el interior de una cueva con piedras en vez de carne y sangre, estaba dentro de una esfera transparente que la había protegido al menos de ser devorada y en ese momento de los ácidos estomacales que parecían gotas de agua que caían a la barrera-

-Es mi culpa…..deje que mis emociones egoístas…..pusieran en peligro a él…..-Ahí poco a poco se sentaba en el suelo de la barrera, mirando como el ácido que poco a poco corroía la barrera sin importar que fuera de magia , estaba preocupándose debía concentrar su mana para poder mantener la barrera mientras debía idear un plan en ese preciso momento-

-Pero antes de poder pensar en algo , empezó a temblar con fuerza al punto que hizo que ella perdiera la concentración y la barrera rápidamente se deshizo pero extrañamente ya no había ninguna señal de que el ácido del interior siguiera ni dentro ni cayendo de arriba parece que el fluido solo se detuvo , en ese momento pudo ver como un pequeño hueco había un brillo después en otro impacto se empezó a abrir más , y pudo divisar como diez dedos sujetaron los bordes de ese hueco-

-Con la suficiente fuerza logro literalmente abrir el duro estomago de la criatura mostrando que era una silueta, parecía una especie de héroe salido de la historia , según no mal recordaba había una historia así y era posible que estuviera ahí pero pudo reconocer los cabellos alborotados de su salvador haciendo que sin notarlo una expresión siempre neutra pasara a una sorprendida con sus ojos apunto de generar lágrimas , cuando su salvador caminaba hacia ella-

-Ella parecía que el tiempo se detuvo , cuando él se acercó a ella , simplemente la abrazo sin querer soltarla en un rápido movimiento sus labios se unieron con los de él, su amado estudiante…..y su amor…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tan pronto como paso ese momento como un destello ambos volvieron a sus cuerpos físicos en medio de la biblioteca , aunque parecía que hubiera pasado horas apenas habían pasado unos minutos , en el viaje de sus mentes por aquellos libros el tiempo tardaba un poco mas pero el hechizo si no se mantenía concentrado no duraría mucho , ella perdió la concentración en ese momento-

-Patchouli estaba sonrojada , recordando ese tierno momento…pero lo más seguro es que….pero cuando giro vio al pelinegro sonrojado de igual manera que ella , cuando sus ojos se juntaron con los de ella ambos desviaron la vista-

-Fue una interesante hora de estudio…-Murmuro el pelinegro-

-S-si –Murmuro levemente la pelimorado- Por la hora…deberíamos ir a almorzar…..-Murmuro Patchouli en ese momento-

-Eso estaría bien…Patchouli-chan….-Lo dijo con toda la ternura que podía usar en su voz , y fue más que suficiente para hacer que la hechicera se sonrojara mas y mostrada una mirada sorprendida hacia el pelinegro que solo se rascaba su mejilla algo sonrojado-

-Repítelo…..-Murmuro Patchouli-

-Qué? –Dijo algo confundido o más bien se hacia el confundido-

-Quiero que repitas como me llamaste….-Dijo Patchouli con una mirada más insistente en el pelinegro apenándolo más-

-Patchouli-chan….-Murmuro el-

-Repítelo –Ahora su expresión neutra quedo atrás en una expresión que parecía la de una niña feliz-

-Patchouli-chan! –Exclamo más alto, así continuaron un tiempo hasta que Patchouli con una sonrisa se acercó al pelinegro tomándolo de las mejillas , en un repentino movimiento , le dio un beso tierno en los labios-

-Gracias….-Murmuro la pelimorado antes de irse flotando- Vamos….-Fue lo que dijo Patchouli , Naruto se quedó unos momentos solo en la habitación algo pensativo, lo último recordaba era cuando la hechicera fue devorada por el dragón y ahí en más todo estaba en blanco , o más bien en rojo , solo recordaba la ira que sintió , el sonido de sangre , la cabeza de ese dragón volando por los aires muerto, una criatura humanoide de alas de murciélago que no tomo mucho tiempo antes de que el descuartizara a aquel reptil , no pudo evitar mirar a su brazo vendado-

-Será que la sangre de vampiro estaba tomando más influencia de lo que pensaba….al final…..solo decidió dejar de pensar en eso al menos un tiempo-

-Naruto –Exclamo la hechicera-

-Ya voy!

-Pareciera que esa sería la única aventura que iban a tener el día de hoy…..pero…..un nuevo riesgo acecha ahora a Konoha-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En lugar no tan lejano , en lo que parecía un patio de entrenamientos-

-Un grupo de guerreros rodeaban a un individuo que lo único que estaba armado era una Naginata , cuando el primero fue contra él , el solo giro su Naginata como un bastón desviando la espada del primero y dándole un golpe a sus piernas haciéndolo caer, el segundo trato de aprovechar y darle un golpe con su puño , pero el individuo con su mano la dirigió al suelo y le dio un rodillazo al segundo , tres al mismo tiempo trataron de herirlo con sus propias lanzas, pero el giro la Naginata desviando las puntas afiladas a solo centímetros de su rostro y dando un giro sobre sí mismo avanzo detrás de los tres atacantes-

-Giro su Naginata haciendo que la parte afilada quedara en el extremo opuesto con el que iba a golpear , y con la punta bastón dio un poderoso porrazo haciendo caer a esos tres hombres sin mucha dificultad, un último usando su maza logro tirar la Naginata del guerrero al cielo , pero el individuo lejos de lucir asustado , aprovecho el hueco con sus dos puños apunto contra el enemigo al pecho de su armadura , se oyó un impacto poderoso agrietando la armadura y mandando al guerrero pesado hacia atrás y contra el suelo , sin prestar mucha atención con su mano atrapo la Naginata, haciendo un giro y volviendo a la posición inicial que tuvo antes de combatir-

-Príncipe –Ahí aparece como dos sombras , eran las mismas sacerdotisas que acabaron luchando por Youmu y siendo vencidas por Shizune, Yatakarasu y Karasuma- Lo sentimos mucho –Hablo Karasuma- Lo sentimos mucho…no pudimos cumplir con el objetivo….Konoha ahora tiene a la médico….-Ambas estaban arrodilladas esperando un regaño de su superior-

-No te preocupes Ren –Dijo con un tono de voz juvenil y amable el individuo, la sacerdotisa de cabellos verdes levanto el rostro sorprendida- Al final…..es una buena excusa…..siempre tenía pensando simplemente pedirle que me ayudara a obtener a ayuda de Konoha , pero…tendré que ir personalmente con ellos , tal parece….

-El Individuo , era un Muchacho de 18 años , cabellos negros con toque verde, unos pantalones negros como su Kimono que era de bordes blancos , y un Haori blanco aun más brillante con el símbolo de un dragón y dos Kanjis , Uno como "Fuego" y el Otro como "Kou", su apariencia parecía juvenil , de complexión delgada aunque ejercitado , sus ojos eran de color plateado , pero uno era negro con iris plateada y el otro era plateado con iris negra, en el segundo cuya iris era negra lo más notable en su rostro era una gran quemadura que cubría parte de su rostro , en su cabello que era largo y arreglado por algunas coletas, llevaba encima una sencilla corona dorada unida a dos telas blancas que caían por su espalda aun siendo mecidas por el viento-

-Ese joven, era Hakuryuu Ren , es el hermano del medio de la Familia Ren , Tercer Príncipe de la Realeza Kou , los líderes de la Monarquía en el País del Fuego-

-Koutarou –A tan solo unas palabras una silueta apareció en las sombras- Quiero que le envíes de inmediato una carta al Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato…iremos allí….Ren….Nobune….Síganme…hay cosas que hacer….

-Si su excelencia –Ambas se levantaron y siguieron al Príncipe-

-Uno de los Miembros más poderosos de la Familia más poderosa del País del Fuego ira a Konoha, y de una u otra manera sus actos tendrán consecuencias a tanto nuestro protagonista como al Clan Scarlet, pero eso se verá en el próximo capítulo de Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**(Ending)**

**(The Bravery-Supercell)**

**(Ending 2 – The labyring of Magi)**

**("Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru, Sonó hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita")**

-Se puede ver a Remilia con su lanza Gugnir por un lado y por el otro Flandre con su espada Laevateinn, detrás de ellas se podía apreciar el sello del Clan Scarlet-

**("Mawari wa kare wo waratte Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa")**

-Se ve a Akane seria mientras detrás de ella se puede apreciar a un zorro nueve colas blanco entre llamas-

**("Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai, Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume" )**

-Se ve Sakuya regañando Meiling detrás de Sakuya era un conejo de ojos rojos mientras con Meiling estaba un dragón de color azul-

**("wo negae tsuyoku,Kanarazu kanaete miserutte")**

-Se ve por un lado Patchouli estando de espalda contra espalda con Cirno ahora de cabellos negros , siendo por el lado de Patchouli con miles de Spell Card a su alrededor , por de Cirno , se puede apreciar ella rodeada de tanto fuego como hielo demostrando que ahora podía dominar la temperatura de ambas-

**("Saa mizukara no hata kakage, Susume mae ni , Nijimu namida wa )**

-Siendo Youmu sujetando dos espadas en el centro por su lado derecho se ve a Youki y por el izquierdo Saika siendo ambos parte de ella , como su alma y su espada-

**("Kimi no akashi, Chikara ni narou" )**

-Se ven a las dos Sacerdotisas arrodilladas detrás del joven príncipe que mantenía una mirada serena por delante-

**("Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru ,Dakara ikō" )**

-Naruto permanece con sus ojos cerrados, mientras se ve de fondo a el menor sonriéndole a Flandre apenas conociéndola-

**(Sekai no subete wo mi ni)**

-Naruto estando en el centro , mientras detrás de el hay dos siluetas negras desconocidas aun, mientras por un lado se veían a Minato junto con los shinobis de Konoha, y por el otro se encontraba Remilia con los miembros del Clan Scarlet , mientras a espalda de ellos de fondo se encontraba el mapa de las naciones elementales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelanto-

-Narrador: Variado-

Naruto: Vaya final más dramático el de este capítulo , se acercan muchas cosas impresionantes

Remilia: Y Además que ese principito , unos minutos en pantalla y ya se robó al público...-Berrinchuda-

Akane: Pero lamentablemente no lo sabremos más de él , en el próximo capítulo…

Sakura: EH eso por qué?

Shiki (Ósea yo): Porque el próximo capítulo va a ser un especial de navidad

Todos: Ah ok….

En el próximo capítulo: "Especial: El Festival de Invierno del Japón"

Naruto: Porque en el guion dice que voy a ser lastimado?

Shiki: -Mirada diabólica- Quien sabe?

Naruto: Inhumano!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como ven , este fue el momento especial de Patchouli y Naruto que termino en distintas situaciones algo….raras, como ven visitaron varios libros y si no se dieron cuenta de las obvias referencia en verdad no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo más obvio de lo que ya es XD , al menos el primero y el tercero , el segundo puede que los confunda un poco , pero es de un libro que me gusto

-También como se ve , ahí ira a Hakuryuu que tendrá un papel importante en las sagas próximas y en la última saga de la historia , pero por el momento todo eso estará pausado , porque como es honor a la navidad y como este fic quiere al menos realizar un especial antes que termine el año , el próximo capítulo será un especial navideño, pero al puro estilo mío , ósea lleno de locura y diversión XD

-Si el capítulo fue corto y este mensaje que se va a auto destruir en 100…..

-Lo coloque demasiado tiempo , bueno me da tiempo de despedirme…..Recuerden "**Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte entre toda la biblioteca de libros vivientes, no sonó tan bien como yo creí….- Pensativo- hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**

-1….

-Oh mi%$&amp;$%&amp;! –Ahí estalla justo en frente de mi cara- Debo revisar los androides auto-destructivos…..-Todo carbonizado-


	17. Especial de Navidad

-Naruto nuevamente despertaba de la cama , poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas desde el encuentro con Itachi y ya podía realizar un entrenamiento normal , por lo menos todo iba volviendo a la normalidad, daba un salto fuera de su cama algo adormilado e iba a ir a lavarse la cara en uno de los múltiples baños que estaba cerca , dando un leve vistazo a la ventana y…..esperen-

-Naruto retrocedió un poco parando en seco por la ventana y noto como poco a poco estaban cayendo copos de nieve del cielo , en un lugar donde siempre hacia calor como Konoha , solo eso merecía una explicación que no era del todo lógica, pero hizo que los ojos de Naruto brillaran como los de un niño antes de salir disparado hacia afuera de la Mansión-

-Apenas salió apenas con un short y una camisa pudo mirar como del cielo caían poco a poco varios copos de nieve enfriando el ambiente del lugar, miro por los alrededores viendo que no era Cirno la responsable y no pudo evitar dar un grito de emoción-

-EL FESTIVAL DE INVIERNO! –Exclamo Naruto emocionado saltando de un lado a otro, se notaba como si fuera un niño pequeño jugando con la nieve que estaba alrededor , tanto Remilia como la mayoría de las integrantes e invitados del Clan Scarlet habían salido a ver qué era lo que emocionaba tanto al pelinegro , pero en ese momento justo entre ellos , salió una emocionada Akane que a diferencia de sus otras emociones , esta vez lucia como si fuera una niña al igual que el pelinegro , que no dudo en reunir una bola de nieve y lanzarla contra el rostro de ella derribándola, pero en un rápido sello de manos soplo una gran cantidad de aire a presión mandando un montón de nieve contra el pelinegro literalmente volviéndolo un hombre de nieve humano-

-Naruto volvió a ser Frosty –Dijo Cirno sonriendo pero todas las integrantes la miraron con cierta lástima que ella puso su puño frente a su boca tosiendo un poco- Digo….se ve bien como muñeco de nieve –Tratando de hacer un tono maduro que nadie le creía-

-Pero que es lo que los emocionara tanto –Dijo Remilia cruzando los brazos cuando Sakuya camino a su lado y mostro calendario, en efecto , el mes en el que estaban eran diciembre , incluso en los países elementales que parecían muy calientes el ambiente se tornaba perfecta para la celebraciones de ese mes , Remilia entonces comprendió muy bien- Ja! Vaya emocionarse con una festividad tan vulgar mira que Infantil –Dijo Remilia antes de que una bola de nieve le diera directo en la cara-

-Vamos Remi-chan no seas tan amargada juega un…..po…co –Miro con terror como la Vampira estaba reuniendo una gran bola de nieve del tamaño de más de tres personas en un rápido lanzamiento , esa bola como bala golpeo a Naruto estrechándolo contra uno de los arboles dejándolo atrapado en la nieve-

-Murciélago estúpida! –Exclamo Akane- Planeas matarlo justo al inicio del Festival del Invierno , Menuda engreída –Dijo en un clásico tono refinado haciendo molestar a la Scarlet-

-Mira quien lo dice , la incestuosa infantil , debería llevarte a la prisión y hacerles un gran favor a Naruto y al resto de los hermanos pequeños siendo amenazados por hermanas como tú –Dijo Remilia- Además no sé de qué hablas , Esta es época Navideña….

-Navideña? –Ladeo un poco el rostro de Akane algo confundida dejando incrédula a Remilia-

-No me digas que no conoces la navidad! –Exclamo Remilia sorprendida-

-Remi-chan , te dije que aquí costumbres como esa no se conocían tanto como en Gensokyo –Decía saliendo poco a poco de la bola de nieve gigante , antes de que un montón de nieve le cayera encima por el árbol- Acaso ya terminaste madre naturaleza!? –Exclamo con Ironía el Pelinegro , pero le volvía a caer un poco más de nieve-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Especial:**_

_**Festival del Invierno**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Navidad que es eso? –Exclamo algo confundido Minato ante la pregunta de Remilia-

-Te lo dije –Dijo Naruto-

-Cállate!

-Remilia , debes comprender que aún hay un choque cultural en lo que se refiere a este país , antes Naruto estaba abrumado con conocer que había muchas cosas diferentes en el mundo que las conoció gracias a vivir en Gensokyo –Explico Arcturus con una calma tranquila- Claramente se lo que es el Festival del Invierno , pero nuestra casa al ser de origen Europeo hemos ido más con esas tradiciones…

-Ya veo –Dijo pensativa la vampiresa-

-Pero además de los adornos entre otras cosas, no es muy diferente la Navidad del Festival , aquí se celebra por otro año de buena cosecha , buena vida entre otros favores que nos han dado la madre tierra y los elementos –Explico Zenjuro uniéndose a la conversación- No solo celebrándolo , si no también cada familia busca disfrutar este tiempo juntas , claramente ayuda el hecho de que también dan obsequios , no es tan diferente –Explico calmado antes de tomar una botella de Sake completa-

-Bebes tan temprano? –Exclamo Remilia entrecerrando los ojos-

-Me mantiene fuerte y con el temblor adecuado en mis puños –Dijo sonriente antes de que Tsurara le quitara otra botella que planeaba beber-

-Zen-kun , no bebas frente a la pequeña Aoi , si no podrías dar un mal ejemplo –Dando una sonrisa llena de calma haciendo temblar un poco del miedo al pelinegro-

-Jajajaja , te tienen dominado –Exclamo Minato con una copa igual pero también fue arrebatada esta vez por Kushina que estaba con una expresión casi como "Si los ojos mataran , ya estaría más que muerto"- Supongo…que si es algo temprano….-Dijo el rubio sonriendo algo nervioso-

-Y bien Naruto , tienes pensando en que le vas a regalar a Remilia y Flandre? –Pregunto Kushina haciendo que Naruto pusiera una expresión nerviosa- No me digas que no tienes nada planeado , después de todo , el regalo que debe hacerse primero , es para las esposas, prometidas o novias no? –Eso hizo que al igual que Naruto , Zenjuro y Minato no pudieran evitar tragar saliva nerviosos- Y bien?

-D-de hecho ya iba a comprarlo –Decía Naruto rápidamente yendo a la puerta – No puedo decir que es , ya que si no, no sería sorpresa –Dijo Nervioso Naruto antes de salir corriendo-

-También recordé que debo hablar acerca de un negocio con unos mercaderes así que me tengo que ir –Dijo Zenjuro corriendo al igual que el pelinegro-

-Yo tengo algo de papeleo que hacer, para poder iniciar el Festival , así que adiós! –Ahí rápidamente se fue el Tercero dejando sola a las mujeres y la prometida , que solo suspiraron pesadamente-

-Lo olvidaron verdad? –Dijo Tsurara, viendo que ya no estaban- Hombres….

-Tú lo has dicho –Dijeron casi al unísono Kushina y Remilia que luego se miraron con una sonrisa , tanto Flandre como Remilia habían tratado de mejorar su relación con su "Suegra" aunque en un principio fue algo…riesgoso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Volviendo con el trio de hombres olvidadizos-

-Que debo regalarles! –Exclamo Naruto rascándose la cabeza un poco fuerte- Que se le puede regalar a las dos chicas que básicamente lo tienen todo –Dijo Naruto algo desesperado-

-Simplemente envuélvete y quédate en sus camas , eso las hará más que felices al tenerte –Bromeo el Súper Monje-

-No ayudas Jiji….-Dijo Naruto- Pero pude ver que por tu mirada, tampoco tienes algo para darle a Tsurara-chan y tú tampoco Otou-san –Dijo haciendo que ambos hombres mayores desviaran un poco la mirada- Que piensan hacer?

-Yo tengo una idea –Dijo Minato levantando el dedo-

-Implica regalarle Ramen a Oka-san…en verdad que poco original eres Otou-san –Eso hizo deprimir un poco al rubio mayor-

-Bueno…..yo decía en serio de terminar el papeleo antes para poder dar inicio al Festival? –Dijo desapareciendo en un destello amarillo frente al Monje y su Hijo-

-Bueno , yo también debo retirarme , me reuniré con un compatriota para ver si tengo un trato interesante con el –Dijo Zenjuro yéndose por su lado dejando solo Naruto que solo suspiro un poco profundo mientras dejaba que sus propios pies e instinto lo guiaran hasta que llego a un parque donde estaba tanto sus hermanas menores , Aoi y Naruko , extrañamente siendo cuidadas por….Cirno?-

-Vaya Cirno , no creí que mi Oka-san y Tsurara-chan te dejara al cuidado de ellas –Dijo Naruto mirando a Cirno pero curiosamente esta llevaba una especie de casco militar- Eh? Porque el Casco militar, la pipa de hielo y los soldados de hielo –Dijo señalando alrededor de las menores-

-Onii-chan! –Exclamo Naruko- Cirno nos dijo de un monstruo que siempre aparece estos días, es un horrible monstruo de piel roja bastante grande que según ella , busca a los niños para comérselos es horrible horrible! –Exclamo Naruko algo asustada pero dispuesta a pelear-

-Y yo fui la que creo esos soldados de hielo –Dijo Aoi sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos levemente y su cabello se volviera cristalino antes de crear un perrito de nieve justo frente a Naruko que ella se emocionó nuevamente aunque ya la había visto- Necesitamos a todos los soldados de nieve que necesitamos!

-Así se habla Cabo Aoi! –Exclamo Cirno- Y ahora que Naruto se unirá a nuestra causa, vera como enfrentaremos a esa bestia llamada "Santa Claus" –Exclamo con sus ojos brillando ambos de diferente color , haciendo que Naruto se golpeara su rostro con la palma de su mano-

-Cada año, en las épocas navideñas, Cirno siempre creía que Santa Claus era una especie de bestia lo cual la asusto y llego a la meta de destruirla , no ayudo en nada que tanto Meiling como Flandre la espantaron haciendo una disfraz monstruoso del viejo barbón haciéndola desmayar , cuando cobro valor trato de matarlo y ahí llego su trauma al punto de arrastrar a otros con ella-

-Bueno…..-Mirando como Cirno estaba concentrada en su escuadrón- Supongo que te veré en la Mansión más tarde –Decía Naruto retrocediendo lentamente tratando de no verse involucrado en cualquier cosa que podría pasar, por un lado se preocupaba por Naruko y Aoi pero para ser sinceros , incluso con el cambio de Cirno , ellas seguían siendo algo más maduras que ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jejeje , estoy segura que Nii-sama le gustara esto –Viendo un traje bastante sugerente- En especial….si se lo modelo personalmente –Decía sonriendo con maliciosa claramente empezando a babear sin darse cuenta dejando rienda libre a su imaginación-

-Como siempre una depravada no Akane? –Dijo entrecerrada, Akane miro hacia un lado , viendo que era la propia Youmu que estaba con una expresión desaprobatoria- No entiendo cómo es que mi señor te haya permitido si quiera vivir en el mismo lugar que el….-Dijo tranquilamente- Además si crees que solo la perversión puede llegar al corazón de mi señor…..ni lo pienses –Decía sacando orgullosa instrumentos de jardinería- Esto hará un lugar en el corazón de mi señor…

-De que hablas? –Miro Akane con curiosa-

-Mi señor ha mostrado interés en la Jardinería , planeo ayudarlo dándole instrumentos , es un lindo detalle que yo puedo darle como súbdito como mujer –Decía Youmu sonriente pero en eso nota como Akane le había arrebatado la bolsa , y ahí en un rápido movimiento ella se lanza sobre la pelirroja- Devuélvemelo! Cómprale lo tuyo!

-Déjame en paz Fantasma , Nii-sama merece lo mejor! Y esa definitivamente no será una súbdito! –Exclamo Akane tratando de llevar lo que podía al mostrador mientras en eso ambas se separan dejando la bolsa entre ellas , rápidamente Akane saca un parde Kunais mientras Youmu desenfunda sus katanas-

-YO LE ENTREGARE EL REGALO A MI SEÑOR/NII-SAMA! –Gritaron ambas al respectivamente lanzándose la una contra la otra, mientras algunos no pudieron evitar quedar mirando aquella pelea por una razón tan ridícula-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Listo! –Exclamo cierta Jounin de cola de caballo de cabellos purpuras con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro- Después de varios papeleos aburridos finalmente puedo en el Festival tener mi sitio en el lugar más poblado –Decía Anko sonriente-

-Jejeje , Al menos este año , no tuviste que envenenar a la anterior dueña de un lugar –Decía Sakura sonriente generando que Anko no pudiera evitar sonreír algo apenada haciendo una seña para que hiciera silencio su "hija"-

-Veo que ya están acomodados –Dijo otra voz que presto atención a Anko y Sakura, viendo que era el pelinegro Uzumaki , Sakura no pudo evitar saludarlo como siempre , con un leve golpe en su brazo y por leve era algo fuerte aunque no derribaba dolía un poco-

-Como te va Tigre? –Dijo Sakura sonriente-

-Nada bien , aún tengo que comprar algunos regalos para las chicas , antes de regresar a la Mansión para el Banquete –Dijo Naruto haciendo que Anko literalmente volteara con ojos parecidos a una víbora depredadora-

-Acabas de decir Banquete? –Fue lo que dijo acercándose y mirando fijamente a los ojos del Uzumaki-

-Sí , Cada año en esta época , el Clan Scarlet hace un banquete en la Mansión , normalmente solo asistimos nosotros pero al ver la ocasión Remilia está considerando invi…-Pero no le dio tiempo cuando Anko lo abrazo fuerte-

-Háganme un lugar para el Sake y la Comida que yo voy! –Dijo la Maestra Serpiente-

-Pero Anko-san –Pero no pudo contestar ya que al final la Jounin se fue alegremente sin importar cuál era la respuesta del pelinegro que solo suspiro- Bueno de todas formas en Gensokyo hay muchos colados a cada festival o alguna celebración de nuestro Clan o en algún otro lado –Dijo sonriendo despreocupado- Ahora solo queda buscar el regalo perfecto?

-El Regalo Perfecto? –Dijo Sakura- Déjame adivinar , regalo de último momento…..-Eso hizo que Naruto solo bajara la mirada deprimido por lo obvio que era-

-Finalmente una explicación después-

-Ya veo el problema…..y en mi opinión eres un novio terrible –Dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto se deprimiera más- No te preocupes estoy segura que encontraras un regalo indicado?

-Pero que podría hacer? Digo ella técnicamente tienen todo lo que uno podría comprar –Ahí sintió un leve golpe de dedo por parte de Sakura-

-Ahí está el punto idiota , que se pueda comprar, además una mujer siempre le gusta a un chico que le da algo que viene de el

-Que no era al revés? –Pregunto dudoso el pelinegro-

-Quieres ayuda sí o no? –Eso hizo callar al Uzumaki rápidamente- Bien , ahora ven , se dé un lugar donde podría haber un detalle bueno….

-Solo espero que esto salga bien….-Murmuro Naruto suspirando profundamente-

-"No te olvides de mí regalo Naruto" –Dijo Kurama sonriente-

-"No lo olvido Kura-chan" –Pensaba sonriente solo suspiro al darse cuenta que los detalles se iban aumentando cada vez más- "Aunque contigo no podría sorprenderte, ya que tu lees mi mente por metiche" –Eso hizo callar a la pelinegro que solo se mantuvo en silencio como pudo tratando de disimular inocencia ante aquella acusación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Meiling , el tiempo corre! –Dijo Sakuya rápidamente tachando líneas y líneas de su lista mientras Meiling sin dificultad llevaba una mochila de un tamaño exagerado casi del tamaño de una casa llamando la atención mucho por los alrededores-

-Quien diría que ya estamos en esa época de año , parece como si fuera ayer en Gensokyo que lo hemos celebrado ahora , vamos a tener muchos más invitados –Dijo animada Meiling-

-Y sin duda más complicado , hay que cocinar el banquete, ordenar los adornos , limpiar la mansión para la reunión y arreglar el papeleo que dejo Remilia solo para ir a reunirse con su…."Suegra" –Dijo forzosamente mientras apretaba el bolígrafo hasta casi romperlo cosa que Meiling noto , claramente Remilia llevaba la delantera justo detrás de Flandre en lo que se refiere al Objetivo de la mayoría de las féminas del Clan pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en algo-

-Qué tal si hoy me dejas hacer algunas cosas a mí , después de todo , no deberías ponerte a trabajar todo el tiempo , deberías soltarte un poco en especial con tu sabes quién –Dijo Meiling de forma picara generando que ella se ruborice un poco pero agita su rostro rápidamente-

-Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez…..casi incendias la casa , y el Banquete por poco fue arruinado , tuve que usar mi habilidad de moverme en el tiempo al máximo para poder tenerlo todo listo y que no hubiera rastros de tu "desastre" –Eso hizo que Meiling no pudiera evitar sonreír con nerviosismo-

-Lo prometo , esta vez no va a pasar nada de eso y tendré ayudantes que me den una mano para poder arreglar todo –Dijo Meiling con confianza, Sakuya tenía sus dudas pero….-

-Si quemas la mansión…..tengo varias cuchillas apuntando a tu cabeza Meiling….Solo para que sepas –Dijo Sakuya haciendo sonreír a la Maestra Marcial , al menos podría hacer que la Maid tomara un respiro de vez en cuando de su trabajo , además…así mostraría su verdadero encanto ante el distraído pelinegro, tal vez había las veces donde ella aprovecharía….y donde ella ayudaría a una buena amiga-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tú crees que esto será suficiente? –Pregunto dudoso Naruto al mirar unos cuantos empaques- Digo….sé que dije lo de los regalos para los demás , pero no estoy seguro si ellas les gustara

-Créeme ese es el chiste de esta época, crees que el regalo no será suficiente , pero lo que significa de ti hacia ellas, eso es lo que te hace ganarles el corazón , Tigre –Decía Sakura dándole un leve golpe en su frente-

-Por cierto como esta Sasuke?, Según Akane ha vuelto a la aldea –Dijo El Uzumaki , haciendo que la Pelirrosa solo cruzara los brazos inflando las mejillas un poco berrinchuda-

-Ese idiota solo se concentra en mejorar para poder vencerte , menudo idiota obsesionado, siempre me hace enojar con solo pensar en el –Dijo la Haruno solo mostrándose fría al hablar de el pero Naruto solo entrecerró sus ojos y miro una bolsa que estaba justo detrás sujetándola de sus manos- Q-que miras!? –Algo nerviosa por ser descubierta, en definitiva , puede que sea distraído a nivel máximo pero incluso el notaba los sentimientos y la forma de expresarlos de la peli rosado hacia el Uchiha no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que no era el único con sus problemas-

-No te preocupes , estoy seguro que ese regalo le va a gustar –Dijo Naruto sonriente haciendo sonrojar un poco a la peli rosado que iba a gritar pero solo desvió la mirada descubierta-

-Eres perspicaz cuando te lo propones –Dijo riendo la peli rosado haciendo reír al Uzumaki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vale…..necesitare su ayuda para el Banquete –Dijo la pelirroja con un delantal frente a ella- Además de algunos adornos que son necesarios para hacer esta celebración , quiero que todos sigan mis indicaciones exactas! –Exclamo la pelirroja sonriendo animada, justo frente a ella , estaban por así decirlos , sus entrenados o seudo-alumnos o compañeros de entrenados , Hinata, Rock Lee y curiosamente el propio Kouga-

-Oí de Hinata sobre algunas cosas de usted señorita Meiling….pero…en que puedo ser de ayuda –Eso hizo que los ojos de Meiling se afilaron y una sonrisa leve pero tétrica se formó en su rostro-

-Claramente no podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo como la anterior adornadora y cocinera…..pero lo haremos a nuestra manera…así que sigan mis instrucciones y todo estará listo a tiempo….Rock Lee , tú me acompañaras en la cocina, Hinata y Kouga ustedes se encargaran de los adornos –Cada uno aunque algo inseguro el Inuzuka aceptaron su papel en menos de un minuto estuvieron en posición-

-En la cocina del Clan Scarlet , los platos que se estaban cocinando estaban al rojo vivo pero cocinando adecuadamente distintos platos , mientras los revolvía con rapidez y condimentada rápidamente pero adecuadamente para el gusto de los comenzarles , Meiling en un rápido movimiento paro en seco y dio un pisotón fuerte levantando por el impacto toda la comida al aire-

-Pero Rock Lee , terminaba de acomodarla la comida en sus respectivos platillos para servirlos en el mesón donde estarían todas las personas en el Banquete , varios platos iban cayendo rápidamente acomodaba y atrapaba casi un plato individual con un dedo de su mano manteniendo casi diez platos con ambas manos sin caer hasta servirlos en la mesa , y finalmente un último que iba cayendo levanta su pie atrapándolo con la parte plana de su pie sin dejarlo caer en ningún momento antes de impulsarlo y atraparlo con su mano-

-Pero repentinamente sintió un gran calor en su cabeza y noto como unas de las salsas calientes se derramo un poco en su cabeza y lo cual lo quemo no dudo ni un segundo antes zambullir su cabeza en el lavaplatos más cercano aunque Meiling miro con cierta lastima al pelinegro, hizo un buen esfuerzo en el primer plato para servir-

-En el caso de Hinata y Kouga , ambos estaban a las afueras de la Mansión , Hinata estaba tornillos entre sus dedos antes de lanzarlos al aire y tomando posición con su Byakugan activo , empezó a golpear a increíble velocidad cada tornillo y el impulso del golpe hizo que se clavaran rápida y efectiva a la pared, cuando termino de clavar los Tornillos , Kouga con varias de las enredaderas verdes , desapareció en un zumbido antes de que una ventisca pasara por el frente de la Mansión cuando la ventisca termino , Kouga estaba agitando sus manos de las enredaderas artificiales al terminar de colocarlas en las paredes de la Mansión-

-Listo ahora sigue el interior….-Ahí Hinata tímidamente saco lo que parecían cables llenos de bombillos generando que Kouga suspirara y las tomara volviendo a desaparecer por su increíble velocidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ufff…..Finalmente Acabe –Minato suspiraba tranquilamente esperando que las tiendas siquiera abiertas, podría comprarle algo especial a Kushina o si no terminaría despellejado vivo ese día, pero a tan solo un segundo de guardar ese archivo en su lugar giro sus ojos por los alrededores- Si vienes a emboscarme , o debes ser muy tonto o debes ser un suicida de algún otra aldea , te pude sentir desde que entraste aquí hace unos minutos –Sacando uno de sus Kunais especiales- y Venir a donde está seguro repleto de marcas no es precisamente la mejor de tus ideas, así que si no dices sus intenciones…..será mejor que seas veloz…

-Como siempre….Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze , generando una gran impresión y temor ante aquellos que buscan amenazarlo , aunque para mi suerte, no vengo para eso….-Emergiendo entre las sombras, se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos rojos , parte de su rostro estaba cubierto con una banda que cubría la mayoría de su cara y cabeza dejando la vista de la nariz hacia abajo mostrando dos tatuajes rojos en ambas mejillas, su vestimenta era negra y blanca de cuero bastante amplia para el movimiento , tenía un Ninjato en su espalda y otro en la cintura , sin duda era la pura apariencia de un ninja , la banda frente a su rostro tenía el Kanji "Kou"-

-Un Shinobi de la Familia Real….

-Lamento interrumpirlo en este momento tan especial en su aldea…pero es mi deber dar el mensaje si alguno de la familia real va a alguna de las aldeas aliadas, por simple seguridad hacia la Realeza –Decía el Shinobi mirándote al Hokage-

-Que un Shinobi de la familia real venga no es algo para una simple visita…Uno de la propia familia real quiere decirme algo en específico no?

-Los Hokages siempre tan perspicaces…-Ahí dejaba en el escritorio una carta con un botón de oro en forma de Dragón- Esta información debe ser solo leída por usted, cuando termine de leer la carta , la propia carta se quemara y terminara destruyéndose…..memorízala…..hasta el momento en que tenga contacto con el Príncipe…..Yondaime-san –Dijo en un tono sereno pero se notaba seguro de su situación antes de literalmente desaparecer en un parpadeo-

-Minato solo puso sobarse la cabeza un poco , ya tenía suficiente con los distintos problemas que había en la familia Scarlet en la aldea, ahora la familia real iba a atormentarlo más, si ese era el precio de ser Hokage, hubiera dejado que Orochimaru hace muchos años tomara el control de la aldea , en ese momento cuando abrió la carta y la leyó con mayor despreocupación en ese momento , su mirada paso a ser una despreocupada a una serena-

-Esto….no puede ser más problemática…..-Después de terminar la carta empezó a consumirse en el fuego en una combustión espontánea- Por el momento….solo me queda esperar a que eso no sea cierto…..ah cierto! El Regalo de Kushi-chan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me pueden explicar cómo terminaron así –Dijo Naruto mirando con curiosidad a una Youmu y Akane totalmente desarregladas y muy rasguñadas entre sí , demostrando que habían terminado en una especie de pelea de "gatas" –

-Por nada…..Nii-sama –Dijo Akane sonriendo ampliamente claramente sospechosa-

-S-si Nada, Mi señor –Dijo con la misma sonrisa algo aterradora por parte de la Espadachina-

-Aunque sí que Sakuya se lució este año , los adornos quedaron muy buenos –Dijo Remilia llegando y admirando la mansión totalmente iluminada por múltiples colores entre las enredaderas verdes , pero en eso cuando la puerta se abrió se vio como estaban sucios con comida , y adornos tanto Meiling , Rock Lee, Hinata y Kouga que estaban algo cansando-

-No le den el crédito esta vez Sakuya , esta vez nosotros preparamos todo –Dijo orgullosa la pelirroja lo cual todos los miembros incluyendo Naruto se agacharon esperando alguna explosión dejando confundidos a todos los miembros de Konoha acompañantes confundidos , mientras la Artista Marcial solo puso una mirada entrecerrada de indiferencia- No todo lo que toco termina explotando , al menos esta vez que tuve ayuda no explotara….eso de seguro –Decía más confiada aunque algo enojada por la duda-

-Hay cabrán….siento como si me metiera a un lugar lleno de dinamita en este momento –Dijo Zenjuro nervioso entrando a la mansión-

-Cabrán! –Exclamo Aoi animada con un casco de soldado al igual que Naruko y Cirno que estaban avanzando listas para la "Amenaza"-

-Ves lo que pasa por mal hablado –Dijo Tsurara empezando a crear una garra de hielo en su mano asustando al Monje-

-Pero debo admitir que esta decoraciones son impresionantes….tal vez el próximo festival deberíamos pedir algunos consejos a ustedes –Menciono Kushina-

-Llegue a tiempo! –Dijo Minato llegando en su clásico Jutsu algo cansando , claramente parecía que había corrido todo un maratón buscando algo , la pelirroja estaba segura de lo que era, poniendo atención el trio de mujeres hacia sus respectivos maridos que se miraron entre sí , ambas permanecieron en silencio demostrando su desconfianza de que no tendrían su regalo listo-

-Bueno vamos a empezar la celebración….-Cuando vieron a varias personas acercándose más atrás de ellos-

-Oigan que no se olviden de nosotros! –Dijo Anko acercándose , entre la multitud , se encontraba tanto Sakura como otros miembros del Equipo de Lee, incluyendo al perturbador Gai-

-Oímos que había una fiesta aquí y no pudimos evitar venir –Dijo Tenten sonriente , al igual que Neji que estaba sonriendo pero más calmado , al igual que estaba llegando el equipo de Hinata-

-L-lo siento no pude evitar invitarlos incluso a Kiba –Daba una reverencia a Meiling y a Remilia que solo estaba masajeando sus sienes , también llegaban Sakura y el Novio de Anko , Kakashi –

-Que no se olviden de mí! –Dijo Tsunade acercándose junto con Shizune , escondido detrás de los árboles se encontraba Jiraiya con una cámara lista para los momentos íntimos para inspiración de su libro pero no duro mucho su escondite cuando la rubia del gran escote tomo una roca y la lanzo a una increíble velocidad que le dio directo al viejo pervertido dejándolo al descubierto-

-Curiosamente también habían llegado la matriarca del Clan Inuzuka , Tsume y su hija , hermana menor de Kouga , Hana-

-Oka-san , Hana-Imouto que hacen aquí? –Pregunto sorprendido el Inuzuka mayor-

-Tu novia nos invitó también , este lugar se ve más divertido que el Festival Aburrido de todos los años –Dijo Tsume con una sonrisa perruna por así decirlo , Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo al punto de desmayarse al lado de Kouga que la sujeto rápidamente-

-Ella no es mi novia! –Exclamo un poco sonrojado el Inuzuka mayor para diversión de su madre y hermana menor-

-Sin poderlo prever más y más miembros de la aldea , ya sean que pertenecían a un clan que se relacionada con los invitados principales, o simplemente vieron la gente reunida se acercaron , sin darse cuenta Remilia no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el frente de su Mansión se había vuelto todo un festival de por sí , solo bajo la mirada totalmente vencida-

-No solo en Gensokyo…..si no aquí también, que acaso mi mala suerte en esta clase de situaciones me perseguirá –Dijo Remilia derrotada solo para ser consolada por unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de su prometido-

-Después de todo , desde que se unieron a la aldea nunca han tenido oportunidad para integrarse a nosotros –Dijo Minato acercándose y miro a los alrededores- Este es el primer paso para que podamos juntarnos , como amigos y como una familia –Dijo sonriente-

-Bueno! –Grito Meiling energética- Necesitaremos preparar más cosas, siendo hoy el día libre de Sakuya necesitaremos más manos adentro! –Tan pronto como dijo eso , Anko , entre otros cocineros que habían llegado se ofrecieron su ayuda mientras varias Sirvientas Hadas empezaron a volar sirviendo cada uno de los platillos a los distintos comensales que habían llegado , algunos aunque habían traído comida , otros simplemente recibieron gustoso los platillos exóticos creados por la Artista Marcial y Ayuda-

-Bueno…..supongo que sea como sea….es hora de dar inicio a este Festival…Patchouli! –Exclamo en lo alto , y en el Techo de la Mansión se encontraba la Hechicera con un libro antes de cerrarlo y tomar su bastón , en un rápido agite aparecieron varios cañones en pasadizos secretos en el techo de la Mansión que prendieron su mecha al mismo tiempo y dispararon varias esferas de luz al aire que en otro agite del bastón de la pelimorado estas estallaron con fuerza pintando el cielo de multa colores maravillando tanto a las personas ajenas a la Mansión como a los propios miembros-

-Así continuaron poco a poco los festejos justo en frente de la Mansión , sin darse cuenta empezaron a montar linternas y todos las personas invitadas o no empezaron a instalarse comiendo de distintos platillos que llegaban de la Mansión -

-Kushi-chan….-Dijo Minato sonriendo antes de entregarle una caja no tan adornada-

-Ah no está envuelto –Tratando de no lucir emocionada al ver su regalo , realmente estaba feliz pero quería seguir castigando a su marido por olvidarlo pero cuando abrió la caja viendo que era un collar hermoso con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki , el remolino de un hermoso color rojo , no pudo evitar quedar impresionada y casi llorar de la alegría abrazando al rubio mayor-

-En el caso de Zenjuro solo puso en uno de los dedos un anillo con un cristal un poco grande antes de que empezara a agrietarse y cuando se rompió en vez de quedar mil pedazos adquirió la forma de una hermosa flor de hielo-

-Me tarde un poco en crearla…pero nada es demasiado para mi amada Yuki-onna –Dijo Zenjuro sonriente mientras Tsurara sonrojada acariciaba la flor de hielo de su anillo con ternura- "Por un momento creí que no terminaría a tiempo" –Pensaba Zenjuro suspirando como si hubiera esquivado una bala-

-Naruto que le entrego una pequeña cajita a la Vampiresa era un anillo de color rubí-

-No pude entregarte eso…cuando…bueno….-Dijo Naruto rascándose su cabeza algo sonrojado pero Remilia por un momento su mueca de orgullo paso a una tierna y sonrojada-

-Naruto….-Dijo amorosa la vampiresa pero fue tapada por una especie de peluche , parecía una Akane en versión peluche en manos de la propia Akane que sonriendo con alegría solo le entrego a Naruto ese peluche-

-Para cuando no me tengas cerca Nii-sama…..siempre podrás abrazarme cuando estés solo, mi….Nii-sama…..-Dijo Akane sonrojada y acercándose a Naruto con la intención de besarlo pero fue interrumpida por la Funda de una Katana-

-Mi señor…..-Sacaba una bolsa de regalo- Mire mi regalo….estoy segura que le encantara…..

-Deja de interrumpir mi lindo momento con Nii-sama! –Grito Akane furiosa mientras Remilia literalmente aparto a ambas-

-Ustedes interrumpieron mi momento especial con Naruto! –Dijo Remilia mientras parecían que rayos chocaban cuando se miraban a muerte , Naruto solo tratando de no ser involucrado en esa pelea solo se alejó lentamente , empezando a buscar a cierta chica pero no pudo encontrarla , paso entre los invitados y fue a buscar directamente entre los pasillos de la Mansión , pero cuando giro por un pasillo casi choca con alguien deteniéndose bruscamente-

-Lo sient….Sakuya-chan! –Estaba sorprendido , totalmente embobado por la mujer que estaba frente suyo , la peliblanca ya era atractiva en su vestimenta de Maid , pero en ese momento era…..en los propios pensamientos de Naruto como una diosa llegada del cielo , una blusa cuyos tirantes rodeaban el cuello de Sakuya y estaba abierta en varios lados dejando ver el vientre de la Maid , tan blanco y atractivo , cubierta con un chaleco morado que hacia juego con su falda morada con toques naranjas , tenía medias largas con líneas horizontales con cuerdas que las mantenían atadas a su ropa interior que claramente se notaba a la vista siendo negra aunque a diferencia de una braga normal era una negra casi de cuero, Naruto tuvo que tragar saliva un poco , el bello rostro natural de Sakuya ahora era incluso más atractivo con leves toques de maquillaje-

-Sin duda , lo que tenía en frente era una mujer….y que mujer-

-Naruto…..-Fue lo que dijo sorprendida la peliblanca, pero cuando vio que él se quedaba mirándola no pudo evitar ruborizarse- M-me veo algo rara?

-N-no por el contrario…..te ves muy hermosa , Sakuya –Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar más a la Maid- Por-Porque estas vestida así , no es que me moleste….

-Meiling se iba a encargar de los labores hoy…..así que me dijo que hoy no era apropiado usar mi vestido como Maid…..pero esto era lo único que me quedaba que no estaba sucio….-Dijo Sakuya aun sonrojada-

-Ah sí…..te iba a dar un regalo….y….-Ahí Sakuya lo interrumpe-

-Naruto….mira arriba….-Naruto se distrae girando sus ojos hacia el techo donde ve colgando una planta….un muérdago-

-Un muérdago…que hace ahí un Muer….-Pero fue interrumpido cuando los labios de la Maid se posaron sobre los de él , las manos tersas y suaves de la peliblanca acariciaron las mejillas del pelinegro con cariño y a la vez amor, lo mantuvo besándolo amorosa y profundamente al punto en que ambas lenguas empezaron a jugar entre si entres los labios de ambos , tanto el Uzumaki como la Izayoi-

-Pero en ese momento es interrumpida por una explosión justo en donde estaba la Cocina , Sakuya no pudo evitar separarse alarmada-

-Esa tonta de Meiling! Por una noche! Por una noche quisiera que dejara de hacer desastres….-Dijo la peliblanca separándose del chico aun sonrojado y sorprendido cuando ambos cruzaron miradas- Na-Naruto….no quiero…que olvides eso…no es algo…..

-Lo entiendo….-Decía Naruto algo sonrojado- Aunque….debo decir que me tomo desprevenido –Sakuya no pudo evitar sonreír un poco feliz ante aquella respuesta , dando un salto desapareció y probablemente se movió tan rápida que parecía desaparecer, Naruto iba a ir al único lugar donde sentía el Youki de quien buscaba , aunque había perdido la concentración unos momentos , con prisa llego hasta donde la escalera que llevaba al Techo, pero vio a Patchouli bajar por estas-

-Patchouli-chan…..Etto….esta….

-Ella está allí…..aunque no está preparada, ella te está esperando…-Dijo en un tono pausado antes de irse caminando pasando a un lado del pelinegro pero antes de irse- Por cierto…..quiero mi turno bajo el muérdago también….-Eso genero un leve sonrojo en el hombre pero la Hechicera estaba más sonrojada solo que no lo mostro del todo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando Naruto subió al techo de la Mansión , no tardó mucho en localizar a la chica que estaba buscando , siendo esta una chica rubia de cabellos cortos un vestido rojo elegante y largo , justo en su espalda se alzaban dos ramas con diferentes cristales en toda la rama colgando de esta, se encontraba ella con una especie de tela entre sus manos-

-Naruto poco a poco se acercó a ella-

-Oye Flan-Chan –Fue lo que dijo ella rápidamente oculto la tela que tenía entre sus manos generando la curiosidad del chico de bigotes en mejillas- Vale que ocultas ahí Flandre –Dijo con curiosidad tratando de mirar-

-N-no es nada! –Fue lo que dijo la vampiresa pero sintió como algo le quitaba la tela y vio que era un clon del pelinegro que la lanzo al original entonces pudo ver que eran…..unos guantes que no cubrían los dedos que parecían tejidos aunque no eran del todo buenos , estaban bien hechos a su manera , cuando los miro pudo ver un pequeño cocido que decía "Para Naruto , de Flandre" muy mal escrito por la tela usada generando un sonrojo tremendo en la Demonio del Clan que solo no pudo evitar ocultarse tapándose la cara con sus manos- Trate de coserlo bien….y no me salió como quería, no importaba cuando trataba de cocerlo….no me salieron…..

-Te quedaron lindos –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro poniéndose esos guantes en ese momento- Son bastante cómodos…..

-Claro que no….algunas partes faltan por cocer…..no soy buena….más que rompiendo las cosas que hay a mi alrededor….-Fue lo que dijo Flandre aun tapándose , pero en eso Naruto la tomo con delicadeza de las manos desatapando su rostro que estaba casi sollozando cuando el limpio con delicadeza con su pulgar las pequeñas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir-

-Tal regalo tan especial…debe ser respondido con un regalo igual de especial….-Sacaba lo que parecía una cadena con un adorno , era un collar con el símbolo de Konoha , lo cual confundió un poco la rubia pero cuando vio que podía abrirlo lo abrió, pudo ver con sorpresa y a la vez felicidad una foto de ellos juntos-

-Cuando…..-Fue lo que pudo articular Flandre-

-Eirin me dijo que Aya había tomado fotos de nosotros , así que tuve que dar un pequeño viaje a Gensokyo para obtenerlas de vuelta, hoy las tenía guardadas y….como regalo quería darte algo especial a lo que tú me diste….-Decía Naruto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki-

-Cuando Flandre quedo mirando al pelinegro, el solo pudo terminar la frase cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a retumbar el suelo-

-Feliz Navidad…..Flandre….-Dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la vampiresa antes de besarla en los labios-

(Ost - Abingdon Boys School - Kimi no Uta ) watch?v=LIlx1voRsyE

-El Festival continuaba en la Mansión Scarlet, mientras entre Fuegos Artificiales y la Nieve que caía en el suelo , de alguna forma el Clan Scarlet se integraba lentamente a la Aldea de Konohagakure , sin dudarlo….era uno de los momentos más tranquilos, pero…..apenas hemos llegado a la mitad de esta historia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aunque no era la única historia que se presentara la de nuestros protagonistas-

-Una cierta chica de cabellos plateados sonrojada le entregaba una caja a un chico de cabellos plateados un poco menor en altura que la chica, el chico inexpresivo estaba tomando la caja con suma tranquilidad-

-Fe-Feliz…..Na-Navidad Fate-sama! –Fue lo que dijo Homura sonrojada ante la mirada fría de su Maestro , que solo hizo que ella rápidamente solo saliera corriendo- Tengo que ir a buscar más suministros!

-Fate solo abrió la caja lentamente mirando un pequeño muñeco de él , era curiosamente cómico y tierno colgando de un hilo en su dedo , generando una leve sonrisa en el rostro del anterior enemigo del Clan Scarlet ahora vagando en todo Japón-

-Fate-kun! –Ahí en esa habitación volteo y pudo ver como una chica de piel morena ojos rojos y cabello largo su apariencia no era del todo desarrollada y lo único que tenía puesto era un listón rojo que podía caerse en cualquier momento desnudarla- Tu puedes abrir tu regalo…..juju….-Con una sonrisa llena de travesura antes de lanzarse a abrazar al Peligris-

-En un leve tic en su ojo de Fate antes de que este terminara dándole un golpe fuerte hacia el Techo a Alexandra que solo termino noqueada, pero el rápidamente la dejo recostada, antes de mirar a la ventana cubierta de nieve-

-Incluso aquellos que fueron villanos en el pasado celebraban de alguna forma ese momento-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Axel por su lado estaba lastimado y cansando pero no tanto como para estar en peligro de muerte , recostado en el suelo junto con los ogros con los que luchaba, en ese sitio tan alto que ni la nieve llegaba y solo había una corriente de frio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y las nuevas aventuras que estaban a punto de empezar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras varios Murcielagos volando por alrededor del mundo , En un Castillo elegante justo se veia caer un relámpago que dejaba ver a un guerrero de armadura blanca cubriéndole, mientras el murciélago fue una mesa cercana donde estaba sentada una bella chica de cabellos rubios y vestido rojo , tomando una taza de un liquido rojo considerado el Elixir de la vida para los de su Clan, tan pronto como el murciélago le entrega la carta ella la abre con delicadeza y lee cuidadosamente-

-Parece que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar con Remilia –Dijo aquella rubia con una sonrisa-

-En un lugar lejano en el norte, en una especie de campamento se veian toda clase de hombres comiendo animales que habían cazado recientemente mientras uno de los hombres se acerco al que parecía su líder , que estaba sentando en la roca mas elevada admirando la luna llena , cuando su subdito le entrego la carta y este la abrió , solo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-

-Ya es la hora eh? –Sus ojos eran brillantes como los de un lobo-

-En el medio del bosque en una especie de Mansión , donde se reunian toda clase de Espiritus en el Salon mas grande de esta se encontraba tomando una copa de Sake , un hombre de cabello largo elevado casi de manera antinatural , su cabello era blanco por arriba y negro por debajo mientras miraba el Murcielago que estaba a su lado, al mirar la carta-

-Shoei , tu dijiste que querias demostrar que tu fuerza era lo suficiente como para avanzar mas en el mundo de los humanos…..veo que te ha presentado una oportunidad –Dijo el hombre de cabello largo hacia un hombre encapuchado con una enorme espada en la espalda , una mascara de Oni cubriéndole el rostro-

-En otra parte de Japón , en un templo tan grande que parecía una ciudad, se veia a una chica joven de cabellos castaños claros cortos con un kimono de sacerdote corriendo hacia el centro del templo donde estaba un hombre aunque su rostro reflejaba juventud claramente mostraba que poseía sabiduría en este, tiene unas curiosas dos marcas en su frente y resaltaba su sombrero negro alto que dejaba a la vista su posicion como un Sumo Sacerdote-

-Hidemoto-sama! –Dijo la chica antes de arrodillarse- Nos llego esto , es ese tiempo de nuevo –Dijo entregándole la carta el hombre tomo la carta con tranquilidad y le empezó a leer- Debo avisarles a los demás sacerdotes?

-No…..-Ahí el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila y porque no traviesa dijo- No necesito seleccionar a alguien porque ya tengo a alguien en mete –La chica sorprendida miro al Sacerdote-

-A quien su santidad? –Fue lo que dijo y el nombrado Hidemoto la señalo a ella , ella a pesar de su expresión serena cambia a una sorprendida- Y-yo?

-Estas lista para representarnos , Yura-chan –Dijo Hidemoto sin ninguna duda en su voz-

-En lo que parecían ruinas , se vio a un hombre saltar tan alto atrapando al Murcielago que de todas formas iba a aterrizar ahí , el hombre era de apenas entrando a los 25 , cabellos largos rojos como el fuego , vestia una armadura muy parecida a la de un Centurion romano sin el casco , incluso llevaba una espada en su cintura-

-Capitan! Que es lo que llego? –Dijo otra chica de cabellos rojos con la misma armadura-

-Llego…..la "Gran Clasificacion" –Dijo el líder sonriente- Llama a los demás! –Dijo guardando la carta, el lugar exacto donde estaban era Grecia-

-En un templo en las montañas chinas , llego el murciélago donde estaba un hombre de vestimenta blanca tomando la carta , se notaba vejez en su apariencia pero no era para nada un humano en especial por su piel palida casi como si fuera una persona muerta-

-Con que llego ese momento….

-Volviendo a un Castillo en un lugar donde la noche parecía siempre reinar se veia como una muchacha de cabellos azules estaba despidiéndose de los murciélagos mandados-

-Buen viaje! –Exclamo emocionada la chica de cabellos azules- No puedo esperar y ustedes!

-No yo tampoco –Fue lo que dijo un hombre joven de cabellos castaños lanzando cartas a un sombrero- Estoy tan impaciente por La "Gran Clasificacion" , a propósito….donde esta Seras , despues de todo , fue ella la que mas urgencia quería comenzar eso….En verdad ella es mas sanguinaria que una Tepes normal….

-…..-Un hombre totalmente cubierto incluso de la quijada hacia su nariz señalaba al techo-

-En el Techo de aquel castillo se veia a una rubia con ropa simple roja , mirando el cielo-

-Pronto…Demostraremos….a todos esos sangre sucia…su lugar….-Fue lo que dijo con ojos rojos que solo reflejaban locura y ansia de destrucción-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oimos que tuvieron problemas con el Kyubi –Se oyó dentro de una Cueva, habiendo varias sombras distintas a los dos recién llegados siendo uno con una gran espada y el otro con ojos rojos-

-Parece que hay seres muy peligrosos que no podemos predecir aliados a Konoha –Dijo el Espadachín-

-Ja! No será que ustedes se han vuelto debiluchos –Fue lo que dijo uno con una guadaña de tres hojas-

-Una de ellas , era una criatura no humana, tal vez haya mas, sus habilidades son muy diferente a las que hemos enfrentado , no necesitan sellos de manos , pueden atacar de forma que desconocemos…..es mejor ser cautelosos….y estudiarlos….para asi….tal vez su energía pueda sernos útil –Dijo el ojirojo-

-Es una buena idea…pero como sabes al respecto de todo eso , Itachi? –Dijo un Jorobado entre los Hologramas , mientras Itachi muy levemente sonrio dándole un toque tan siniestro que parecía antinatural a su aura-

-Solo digamos…..que he logrado conocer algunos antes de unirme….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La Aventura no estaba más que comenzar…..-

-Esta historia continuara…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año 2015**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se inicia mostrando a una Flandre con su Lævateinn levantando una de sus manos lista para aplastar algo en su palma , luego a Naruto en guardia con Shinku en su mano y por ultimo a varios miembros del Clan Scarlet incluyendo a Youmu-

(Skyreach - Sora Amamiya)

(Akame Ga Kill Opening 1)

(kokoro ni kakushiteta omoi )

-Primero se mostraba a Remilia a espalda del emblema del Clan Scarlet-

(Shizuka ni kotoba de kizande)

-Pasaba a Erica junto con Ryuichi en una especie de armadura blanca con gemas amarillas en todo su cuerpo , entre ellos estaba el emblema del Clan Bathory-

(fumidasu tesaguri na asu e)

-Se veian a un grupo de lobos antropomórficos guiados por un hombre que parecía solo ser parcialmente un lobo-

(tsuyoku mayoinai hitomi de)

-Aparecia un grupo guiado por un guerrero cubierto con una mascara de Oni , con el emblema dando a pertenecer como que estaban bajo el mando del Nurarinhyon-

(donna mirai demo )

-Aparecian reunidos guerreros armaduras ligeras , cada uno era pelirrojo y sus sombras no mostraban mas que la de criaturas mitologicas , con el emblema de Grecia-

(uketomeru watashi de itakute)

-Se veian dos guerreros iguales a los lados de otro sentando una apariencia parecida, demostrando ser Jiangshis , ante su emblema demostrando que eran chinos-

(ima wa mou furimukanai)

-Una Gran Pantalla parecía indicar el inicio de una especie de Torneo entre los Grupos mostrados y también mostrar frente a la pantalla , a un grupo de guerreros guiados por una rubia joven de cabellos cortos y ojos rojos que solo demostraban la frialdad y poder de un Tepes-

(Hashiru Shoudou ni makasete)

-Se ven rapidamente Naruto y Ryuichi chocando puños entre si , mientras Remilia trataba de atacar a Erica con su Lanza-

(hirogaru Sekai e)

-Se ve a Youmu chocando espadas contra el Guerrero de Mascara de Oni, Sakuya moverse rápido atando con unos hilos a unos lobos , pero uno de ellos no fue atrapado y busca atacarla-

(kawaru unmei ni kotae)

-Patchouli usando disparando un poderoso rayo contra la joven Sacerdotisa mientras esta es protegida por dos de los monjes, Meiling peleando fieramente contra los dos Jiangshis antes de uno de ropas blancas iba hacia ella tranquilamente-

(Aru ga a shinjite)

-Cirno manifestando llamas negras contra el grupo envolviendo a los guerreros griegos , Seras combatia fieramente contra Flandre quedando ambas iguales mano a mano-

(Ano hi Senmei ni egaita kawaranai yume wa)

-Se ven escenas, un hombre arrodillado frente a un demonio de varios brazos , otro con una gran espada alrededor de varios cuerpos , uno rubio observando unos pergaminos cerca del cadáver de un Yokai , otro pelirrojo abrazado por un parde cuerpos inmóviles mirando a la nada-

(fureta mo Genkai kanarazu koeteiku kara)

-Luego se ve un hombre de cabellos negros en la nada siendo rodeado por un dragón dorado chino, en otro un hombre con varias siluetas negras a su lado sobre varios cuerpos , en otra un hombre de cabellos rojos en una maquina y una peliazul cuidándolo, hasta finalmente dos uno parecido a una planta y otro con una mascara naranja frente a una gran estatua de varios ojos-

(yuruginai koe ni shite todokeru kitto itsuka tadoritsuku sono toki made)

-Pasa a verse la mansión mientras poco a poco aparecían cada uno de los miembros del Clan Scarlet actuales , inclusive Zenjuro y su Familia , Minato y algunos Shinobis de Konoha , terminando en Naruto en el centro con Flandre y Remilia a su lado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a toda la humanidad –Con Traje de Santa Claus- Como están!? Que les parecio este especial de Scarlet Uzumaki!?

-Bien bien , si fue un especial de navidad pero no por eso no aprovechare para dar leves escenas acerca de lo que serán las dos próximas sagas futuras "La saga de la Gran Clasificacion" y La "Saga de Akatsuki" en su respectivo orden , también vieron que Hakkuryuu va a aparecer si el de Magi que será importante en los próximos capítulos como también en la penúltima saga del Acto donde tendrá mucho protagonismo

-También como ven será una especie de Torneo donde criaturas de todo el mundo van a ser clasificadas por sus habilidades como mejores , siendo el actual líder el Clan Tepes (Si los Scarlet son los protagonistas, pero hay que admitirlos , Los tepes por su lugar como vampiros se ganan lugares a pulso)

-También si prestaron atención al Nuevo Opening (Que aun esta sometiéndose a cambios) verán que el origen de cada Akatsuki va a ser cambiado y va a ser algo diferente , en especial con Obito y Zetsu al final de la saga de Akatsuki (Spoilers!) pero eso lo verán en mas detalle en el futuro

-Algunos estoy seguro querían un Lemon entre Naruto y Sakuya , maldito suertudo , pero no se decepcion , el momento intimo de la Maid va a pasar al igual que algunos otros mas , ya que he aprendido a mejorar un poco mi escritura lemon asi que , se me hará mas fácil escribir ese tipo de escenas próximas

-Lamentablemente debo decirles , que este es el ultimo capitulo que dare este año –Ahí se oyen sonidos tristes- Pero les dire mi razón , el 15 de diciembre ire a visitar a mis hermanas menores , las pequeñas diablitas no me dejan tranquilo para escribir ni un capitulo , asi que no podre despues del 15 colocar otro capitulo , en especial por las fiestas, por lo cual les prometo que en Enero probablemente el 4 cuando vuelva a mi hogar, entonces apenas llegue empezare a escribir , por lo cual no crean que he abandonado ningun proyecto

-Acerca de algunos Fics, debido a la falta de inspiración estaban pausados pero no están cerrados como Heraldo Dorado y Aventuras de Naruko Uzumaki (Hay que ser realistas, uno no se me ocurrían buenas ideas y el otro se me hizo complicado algunas cosas , pero tanto el primero como el segundo probablemente cuando tenga mas ideas para avanzarlos les doy un Rebout mejorado, también era por ser parte de mis primeros fics , al menos los primeros exitosos XD)

-Sin mas que decir , solo me queda desearles , Feliz Navidad a Todos , y Feliz año nuevo , Que Santa les regale Lolis , armas , con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar….bueno solo mujerzuelas lolis y armas…..bueno….Solo lolis

Recuerden "**Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte que hará pagar a Santa por darme carbón en vez de lolis todos los años….ya veras viejo pazon! hasta la próxima humanos comunes, Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo! **


	18. Blood 12

-Cierto Pelinegro mantenía su espada de madera sujetada firmemente con una de sus manos mirando por los alrededores como si estuviera preparándose para lo que venia , en un rápido movimiento da un golpe hacia atrás rompiendo una estaca de hielo que iba hacia el , entonces pudo ver como otras estacas de hielo iban contra el , El rápidamente usando nada más que solo su espada de madera lograba romperlas con suma rapidez y velocidad-

-"Compañero , detrás de ti!" –Ahí el pelinegro solo giro unos momentos viendo como algo afilado iba hacia él , aunque bloqueo con la espada no pudo evitar sentir como el frio estaba congelando sus manos , pudo ver como una gran garra monstruosa de hielo que al menos cinco veces más grande que la mano normal de una persona casi le da , en ese momento ve a su Atacante, siendo la Hada de Cabellos negros, Cirno que curiosamente su ojo azul estaba dando un leve brillo peculiar- "Nos está congelando!"

-Ya lo sé! –Reuniendo Youki con su mano libre parecía que iba atacar a la Hada que solo retrocedió levemente deslizándose por el suelo , aunque ya no contaba con sus alas parecía que tan pronto como sus pies tocaran contacto con el suelo este se congelaba dándole la habilidad de deslizarse como si patinara alejándose a gran velocidad, pero su puño solo lo uso para romper la capa de hielo que cubría a su espada y su mano- Demonios tengo que tener más cuidado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-La Hada sonrió al ver la táctica del pelinegro pero en ese momento solo levanto uno de sus brazos apuntando hacia el cielo , parecía que el propio aire empezaba a retraerse hasta que finalmente se empezó a condensar en hielo hasta que finalmente se formó un esfera gigante de hielo , aunque eso no acabo ahí repentinamente de la esfera empezaron a salir varias puntas afiladas que rápidamente salieron disparadas a todas direcciones , lamentablemente para el Pelinegro , la mayoría de las direcciones era el de objetivo-

-Rápidamente empezó a correr esquivando los ataques hasta que la última estaca solo termino en frente de él sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo caer en el suelo por un resbalón al ver que ya no caían mas impactos , el pelinegro respiro algo aliviado , pero su tranquilidad a cabo en un segundo cuando vio la esfera de hielo iba en curso de colisión contra el-

-Shinku , hagámoslo! –Exclamo sujetando la espada con ambas manos firmemente levantándose , repentinamente los brazos de Naruto empezó a brillar levemente por la concentración de Youki hasta que ese brillo paso a la espada que se volvieron rojo- Sello Oscuro: Corte Sangriento! –Ahí justo cuando la esfera de hielo iba a caer sobre él , da un corte poderoso que literalmente la corta en dos de forma limpia , nuevamente su tranquilidad solo duro poco , porque en ese momento Cirno en el aire puso las palmas de sus manos en los dos trozos de hielo , estos rápidamente se deformaron y cambiaron de forma a dos mazos , en un rápido movimiento hizo caer los mazos contra el pelinegro que a pesar del impacto inicial aunque se cubrió con Shinku estaba resistiendo aquella presión de tal forma en que sus pies se hundían contra el suelo agrietándolo- Resiste!

-"Esta ha sido la más estúpida de tus ideas!" –Fue lo que contesto Shinku sintiendo la presión también , Cirno también parecía confundida por esa táctica cuando vio repentinamente dos sombras subir por la parte de vara de sus mazos de hielo cuando llegaron a la misma altura , pudo ver que eran dos clones del pelinegro sorprendida vio como uno parecía cubría su puño mientras alrededor de este se formó una especie de esfera de vientos , mientras el otro parecía inhalar todo el aire posible inflando sus mejillas-

-Cirno soltó los mazos rápido para cubrirse sabiendo lo que iba a llegar pero en eso el clon da un puño en el aire liberando todo una corriente de vientos que iba violentamente contra la Hada , esta no pudo evitar recibirlo debilitando su defensa, mientras el otro hace un sello de manos simple y sopla de su boca fuego , como si se tratara de su propio aire que combinándose con el viento se fortaleció volviendo más grande , lo cual destruyo los clones pero Naruto al hacer caer los mazos a los lados sonrió al ver que su táctica funciono pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando el fuego empezó a rodear a la Hada que simplemente hizo aparecer su ala de fuego en su espalda reuniendo un todo el fuego de la explosión en una corriente simple que fue absorbida por su ala-

-El Fuego de su ala poco a poco paso de su color clásico naranja a uno más oscuro cuando su ojo rojo empezó a brillar dando un leve movimiento con su dedo hizo aparecer una corriente de fuego que iba contra el pelinegro que al ver donde cayó simplemente salto a un lado esquivándola pero cayó en la trampa de la pelinegro , cuando repentinamente se vio rodeado por lo que parecían hadas hechas totalmente de fuego que fueron volando rápidamente hacia donde está estallando con fuerza volviendo todo el lugar donde estaba el pelinegro una llamarada-

-A principio parece que el Uzumaki fue consumido por las llamas causando una mirada de preocupación por parte de la Hada pero en eso sonando como una onda sónica , el fuego en una zona especifico se apartó creando un circulo de tierra totalmente limpia de fuego donde estaba el pelinegro con su espada clavada en el suelo , claramente habiendo liberado su Youki por todo su cuerpo lográndolo apartar , haciendo que diera un respiro de alivio al ver que eso había funcionado-

-Cirno sonrió tranquila cuando ambos ojos de ella iban a brillando y parecía que iba a continuar su ataque , en ese momento un reloj sonó haciendo que ella solo suspirara y en ese momento tanto su ala como el fuego que había creado se apagaron, Naruto sonrió en victoria de haber sobrevivido , pero su gusto no duro mucho cuando tan rápido como Cirno se detuvo , sintió otra presencia cerca y salto a un lado esquivándola , pero lo que llego impactando contra el suelo no solo agrieto el suelo , si no literalmente levanto en el aire , rocas de un tamaño considerable , Naruto ante la onda de impacto voló un poco más , pero logro aterrizar en una de la rocas-

-En medio de todo el humo del impacto que había dejado , se pudo ver algo brillar antes de que saltara rápidamente en dirección contra el pelinegro que salto hacia otra roca, esquivando lo que era un corte que destruyo esa roca de forma limpia pero la silueta se apoyó en uno de los pedazos para saltar nuevamente contra el pelinegro-

-Siguió la persecución , Naruto esquivaba lo que era el sable de su atacante hasta que finalmente llega a la última roca y trato de localizar a su atacante para poder contrataque-

-"Arriba Naruto" –Esta vez fue Kurama la que aviso , el pelinegro levanto la vista hacia donde se terminaba el humo dejando un hueco que dejaba la vista al cielo , en ese momento, en ese mismo agujero se pudo ver el mismo brillo del arma de filo , Naruto pudo ver quien era su atacante que era la misma espadachina fantasmal , que iba directo contra él , en el aire no pudo hacer mucho más que solo defenderse con Shinku que recibió el impacto directo de la afilada espada espectral-

-Ambos cayeron contra el suelo siendo Youmu la que estaba encima del pelinegro forzando más su espada contra el Uzumaki mientras él se mantenía sujetando firmemente su espada en defensa manteniendo a raya a la peliblanco-

-Buen Bloqueo mi Señor…pero….-Ella rápidamente con su otra mano que sujetaba la funda de su espada da un golpe justo a la muñeca que sujetaba a Shinku haciendo que aflojara el agarre de su fiel espada/compañero , que ella con un golpe vertical con la funda de su espada mando la espada de madera por los aires alejándola de su portador y clavándose en el suelo al caer, y con un tercer golpe derriba en el suelo a Naruto , cuando este trato de levantarse el filo de la espada de la peliblanca se posó sobre su cuello- Se acabó…-Ella girando su espada para dar un golpe con el reverso de esta a la cabeza del pelinegro para noquearlo-

-Casi reaccionando al momento el pelinegro giro sobre el suelo esquivando no solo el golpe si no dándole una patada a los talones de chica haciéndola perder el equilibrio unos momentos haciéndola retroceder , Naruto miraba la distancia entre su espada y el , sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia ella , aprovechando que la peliblanca recuperaba el equilibrio , pero antes de que su mano tocara arma de madera, un repentino corte de luz paso entre él y Shinku haciendo que el Uzumaki se detuviera en blanco-

-Pero cuando Youmu estaba dispuesta a seguir el combate , el mismo reloj que marco el final de su combate contra Cirno sonó , indicando el final de su combate para el respiro de alivio de Naruto otra vez esperando que ese fuera el ultimo-

-Si yo fuera tu no me aliviaría tan rápido! –Dijo una energética y alegre voz que Naruto reconoció casi al instante , el por puro instinto salto hacia atrás que por milagro lo salvo de una roca gigante que cayo justo donde había estado parado , encima de esa roca con su mano dentro de la roca , estaba Meiling con una sonrisa de emoción por su pelea , rápidamente levantando su brazo junto con la roca que la lanza en el aire y le da una poderosa patada , lo suficiente fuerte para agrietarla y romperla en miles de pedazos , pero no se detuvo ahí , empezó a darle patadas rápidas mandando las rocas como proyectiles-

-Naruto pudo recuperar su espada , por lo cual solo pudo esquivar todos los proyectiles que iban contra el por parte de la peleadora de Kung Fu , cuando vio la última roca irse y que la esquivo entonces exclama-

-No diste ni una! –Dice en casi tono burlón , pero el que la pelirroja fue contra él y su cercanía casi instantánea , usa ambos brazos a un lado de su cabeza como un escudo para protegerse de la patada que ella iba a dar , aunque si redujo el impacto retrocedió bastante por aquel golpe , y antes de que pudiera reaccionar , una segunda patada demoledora fue contra él , siendo una patada descendente vertical hacia su cabeza , nuevamente la bloqueo y el impacto fue tan poderoso que lo hundió un poco pero le dio la firmeza suficiente a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo y más intenso en sus brazos pero sujetarla de la pierna a la pelirroja-

-El pelinegro busco lanzarla a un lado pero Meiling a pesar de su situación solo amplio su sonrisa , se movió hacia adelante cuando el pelinegro se disponía a lanzarla , en un rápido movimiento clavo ambas manos en el suelo quedando firmemente de cabeza , así que el lanzamiento del Uzumaki fue inútil , no solo eso , si no aprovecho para darle una patada poderosa justo en la frente al Miembro más joven del Clan siendo esta directa, aturdiéndolo unos momentos-

-Cuando Naruto agitando su cabeza algo cómicamente pudo volver en si vio , como la pelirroja iba contra el con un puño hacia su cabeza y otro hacia su estómago , en un rápido movimiento golpeando con ambas manos las muñecas de ambos puño de la Hong logro desviar los puños volviéndolos inútiles , en un rápido contrataque busco patearla en su cadera , la pelirroja solo levanto su rodilla bloqueando la patada inicialmente fuerte pero no lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder-

-Buen intento pero…..-No pudo terminar cuando repentinamente la patada aumento la fuerza rompiendo su defensa y volviéndose un golpe directo a su cadera sorpresivamente , Naruto aprovecha y aplica más fuerza haciéndola retroceder lo cual logra, la pelirroja solo parpadea un parde veces al verse sorprendida y ve como la rodilla del pelinegro estaba un leve brillo de energía, lo cual entendió- Ingenioso….no lo vi hasta que fue tarde, pero si así quieres jugar….

-Volviendo a lanzarse contra el frontalmente parecía que iba a dar un puño al cuello lo cual el pelinegro bloqueo el golpe de ella para su cuello , pero en ese momento frente a él no lo golpea si no da un pisotón frente a él , moviendo rápidamente un lado de su cuerpo rápidamente , aplicando toda la energía de impulso dando un golpe de cuerpo completo con su codo en el estómago del pelinegro que hizo que sacara todo el aire de sus extrañas , en un rápido movimiento dobla sus rodillas y junta sus brazos a sus caderas pareciendo que iba a dar un empujón y eso hace pero la fuerza aplicada y la firmeza de su cuerpo , hace que ese golpe de palma al pecho del pelinegro lo impulsara hacia atrás haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y hacerlo caer de espaldas, pero no termino-

-Ella levanta una de sus piernas verticalmente y en un rápido golpe descendente da una patada al estómago del pelinegro aplastándolo un poco golpeándolo aún más-

-Te rindes Naruto? –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pero ve como el Uzumaki dobla sus piernas y luego las estira para poder abrazar la pierna que lo aplastaba el estómago , sujetando del tobillo del pie con ambas manos gira haciendo una llave para derribar en el suelo e inmovilizar a la pelirroja-

-Pero ella vuelve la llave en contra de ella , en una llave rápida en ventaja girando de nuevo y ahora siendo ella la que sujetaba y doblaba ambas piernas del pelinegro-

-Como dije…..te falta mucho por aprender querido alumno y como castigo por interrumpirme –Ahí le quita ambas sandalias de Naruto- Castigo Divino! –Ahí empieza a hacerla cosquillas en los pies al pelinegro que rápidamente paso de adolorido a reír como loco golpeando el suelo de la risa-

-A la distancia se podía ver como la Maid del Clan con un Cronometro en la mano hundiendo el botón terminando con el tiempo y parar otro reloj a su lado-

-Duro el tiempo límite contra Cirno y Youmu , duro 1 minuto antes del tiempo límite con Meiling –Dijo Sakuya mencionándolo hacia Remilia que estaba con los brazos cruzados , sentada en una silla mirando con atención todo junto a su lado estaban Patchouli observando atentamente y tan rápido como veía empezaba a escribir en una libreta-

-A sus espaldas estaban Akane y sus padres mirando algo confundidos que Naruto luchaba con tres de las miembros del Clan, aunque no preguntaron, la respuesta llego cuando la rubia poco a poco se acercaba hablo-

-Estamos midiendo el nivel de Naruto actual –Dijo Flandre como pocas veces seria- Naruto puede ser fuerte en términos de humano , y hemos tratado de arreglar cuando es sorprendido o emboscado…..pero…..debimos probarlo en un combate frente a frente con alguna de nosotras para catalogar su nivel contra bestias sobrenaturales o Youkais

-Entiendo…..como he comprado seres como tu aunque deteste admitirlo , son más difíciles de matar que una persona normal –Dijo en un tono refinado y tranquilo aunque la mirada hacia Flandre y la de Flandre hacia Akane chocaron en un rayo que parecían apunto de atacarse la una a la otra en cualquier momento para el nerviosismo de Minato y Kushina-

-Pero si ese es el caso , porque? –Pregunto Minato aun sin comprender-

-Por una Evento en el cual nuestro Clan está obligado a participar….-Dijo Arcturus tranquilamente y sacaba de su traje una carta abierta que se la da a Minato- Tiene muchos nombres….pero lo llamamos comúnmente "La Gran Clasificación", es una especie de evento…donde se demuestra el nivel en la escala de poder en todo el mundo de las criaturas como nosotras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Amamiya Sora - Skyreach )  
(Akame ga Kill Opening 1)

-Se inicia mostrando a una Flandre con su Lævateinn levantando una de sus manos lista para aplastar algo en su palma , luego a Naruto en guardia con Shinku en su mano y por ultimo a varios miembros del Clan Scarlet incluyendo a Youmu-

(kokoro ni kakushiteta omoi )

-Primero se mostraba a Remilia a espalda del emblema del Clan Scarlet-

(Shizuka ni kotoba de kizande)

-Se veian Erica con Ryuichi parados espalda con espaldas , Erica con una mano sujetando la espada con el símbolo de los Bathory y Ryuichi con un guantelete blanco con detalles azules parecidos a Joyas-

(fumidasu tesaguri na asu e)

-Se veian todo un grupo lleno de personas entre algunos que eran parte hielo , otros mas grandes de los normal con un mazo , otros con solo armados con hachas y en frente de ellos estaban un joven de capucha de piel , con ojos afilados y brillando como los de un lobo-

(tsuyoku mayoinai hitomi de)

-Se veian varios seres cada uno con mascaras diferentes siendo liderados por uno mas alto que los demás con una gran espada en su espalda y una mascara de ogro-

(donna mirai demo )

-Aparecian guerreros marchando , con armaduras que ligeras aunque de distintos motivos , cada uno era pelirrojo , y sus sombras eran de criaturas desde la medusa hasta el minotauro, entre otras criaturas -

(uketomeru watashi de itakute)

-Dos guerreros de ropajes negros chinos , de piel palida con un pergamino en la cara parados firmes a los lados de otro de vestimenta blanca que parecía mas viejo que los otros dos pero con el pergamino en la cara también-

(ima wa mou furimukanai)

-Se veia una chica de cabellos marones de vestimenta de sacerdotisa con varios pergaminos volando por detrás de ella-

-Una Gran Pantalla parecía indicar el inicio de una especie de Torneo entre los Grupos mostrados y también mostrar frente a la pantalla , a un grupo de guerreros guiados por una rubia joven de cabellos cortos y ojos rojos que solo demostraban la frialdad y poder de un Tepes-

(Hashiru Shoudou ni makasete)

-Se ven rápidamente Naruto y Ryuichi chocando puños entre si , mientras Remilia trataba de atacar a Erica con su Lanza-

(hirogaru Sekai e)

-Se ve a Youmu chocando espadas contra el Guerrero de Mascara de Oni, Sakuya moverse rápido atando con unos hilos a unos lobos , pero uno de ellos no fue atrapado y busca atacarla-

(kawaru unmei ni kotae)

-Patchouli usando disparando un poderoso rayo contra la joven Sacerdotisa mientras esta es protegida por dos de los monjes, Meiling peleando fieramente contra los dos Jiangshis antes de uno de ropas blancas iba hacia ella tranquilamente-

(Aru ga a shinjite)

-Cirno manifestando llamas negras contra el grupo envolviendo a los guerreros griegos , Seras combatia fieramente contra Flandre quedando ambas iguales mano a mano-

(Ano hi Senmei ni egaita kawaranai yume wa)

-Se ven escenas, un hombre arrodillado frente a un demonio de varios brazos , otro con una gran espada alrededor de varios cuerpos , uno rubio observando unos pergaminos cerca del cadáver de un Yokai , otro pelirrojo abrazado por un parde cuerpos inmóviles mirando a la nada-

(fureta mo Genkai kanarazu koeteiku kara)

-Luego se ve un hombre de cabellos negros en la nada siendo rodeado por un dragón dorado chino, en otro un hombre con varias siluetas negras a su lado sobre varios cuerpos , en otra un hombre de cabellos rojos en una maquina y una peliazul cuidándolo, hasta finalmente dos uno parecido a una planta y otro con una mascara naranja frente a una gran estatua de varios ojos-

(yuruginai koe ni shite todokeru kitto itsuka tadoritsuku sonó toki made)

-Pasa a verse la mansión mientras poco a poco aparecían cada uno de los miembros del Clan Scarlet actuales , inclusive Zenjuro y su Familia , Minato y algunos Shinobis de Konoha , terminando en Naruto en el centro con Flandre y Remilia a su lado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blood 12:**

**Principe del Fuego**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Querida Remilia Scarlet"

"Han pasado toda una generación desde la anterior clasificación, los reyes como las leyendas creadas ya han pasado su tiempo dándole paso a una nueva generación , y con ello , una nueva nivelación de poder, clase, honor y por su puesto de superioridad , por ende nosotros los actuales líderes entre las numerosas clases de criaturas del mundo , siendo Nosotros los Tepes , los invitamos a la reunión inauguran de este Gran Torneo"

"Que el destino brille para las clase líder de la nueva generación , que la fortuna este en aquellos que busquen superar a todos y toda adversidad y que gane el mas merecedor de ello"

"Será un placer verlos , con sus mejores deseos"

"Serás Victoria"

"Actual Candidata de Alto Rango del Clan Tepes"

-Entonces Esa "Gran Clasificación" es un Torneo….para definir el nivel de toda una raza? –Ahí Minato terminaba de leerlo- Es algo malo dejar a toda una raza por su habilidad en alguna cosa , discriminan a todos por los errores de unos cuentos , no es algo justo?

-Minato a diferencia de los humanos , ustedes son una raza en común , claramente se pelean , se discuten y no pueden llegar a un acuerdo por opiniones separadas , pero siguen siendo una raza, pero esto no es nada extremista con lo que pasaba en la antigüedad –Dijo Arcturus de forma tranquila- Hace mucho siglos , las diferentes razas se peleaban entre si , por el poder , la gloria , la riqueza, los recursos , la comida , todo absolutamente todo , lo que desencadeno en múltiples batallas , múltiples masacres indiscriminadas y múltiples tragedias…..y sea como sea , los humanos también fueron involucrados en nuestras batallas –Fue lo que dijo en un tono algo dramático- La humanidad ha sufrido también no?

-Minato podía recordar la cantidad de amigos y camaradas que había perdido en la Tercera Guerra Ninja , y Kushina , había perdido a todo su clan básicamente , los únicos que quedaban eran aquellos desterrados , algunos que escaparon y sus hijos que tenían la sangre Uzumaki en sus venas, al menos uno no totalmente contaminada-

-Por ello , los antiguos líderes de nuestras razas decidieron una forma en poner un orden…claramente hay fallos , aquellos que son tratados como una clase baja o débil , hay una indiscriminación…..pero es una consecuencia menor al prevenir toda una guerra que mate a miles de los de esa clase y otras –Decía Arcturus en un tono más sereno- No fue una decisión fácil , pero fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, aunque está ligeramente inspirado en unos antiguos juegos celebrados en un lugar llamado Grecia

-Comprendo eso un poco…..-Dijo Minato sereno-

-Bueno no pensemos en eso un momento –Dijo Arcturus con una sonrisa- Es hora de la generación de Remilia y curiosamente incluirá a Naruto –Decía el Conde con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro que darán un buen espectáculo, pero no solo se enfrentaran a distintos desafíos….existen distintos retos y dificultades para lograr obtener el alto rango…..

-Y Esos Tepes son los que lideraron la generación pasada? –Ahí Asiente Arcturus suspirando-

-Al final no era muy maduro y era demasiado orgulloso , al final eso dio mi fin en la final –Decía resignado- Solo espero que Remilia no repita mis errores

-Tienes que mejorar tus defensas contra cosquillas , Gaki –Dijo Meiling aun abrazando por la espalda del pelinegro que iban acercándose al grupo- Aunque hizo un buen trabajo , tratar de darme pelea es difícil , y eso que lo digo yo misma

-Eso no ayuda! –Exclamo Remilia- Naruto tendrás que aumentar aún más tus ejercicios…..será dentro de una semana , será la reunión con los demás grupos , clanes o hasta países participantes….no debemos dar una pésima impresión…..mas…..contigo….-Dijo Remilia desviando un poco la mirada hablando mas bajito-

-Oye! , No es mi culpa tener mala suerte con esa clase de actos , ni tampoco fue mi culpa esa broma en la boda de Zen-jiji –Decía Naruto suspirando-

-No es eso…..-Ahí la mayoría de las miembros del Clan Scarlet empezaron a mostrar una mirada nerviosa

-Porque todas están poniendo esa cara? –Ahí Arcturus se puso al frente y empezó a hablar-

-Naruto-san…Para la Gran Clasificación….Los humanos son apenas un rango…..ósea…..son el rango más bajo de todos…-Eso hizo que Naruto quedara impactado al igual que varios cerca, cuando iban a quejarse- Se refieren a los humanos en general , hay excepciones , como los Onmyojis…..que son peligrosos para toda criatura sobrenatural , o los semidioses , o inclusive los héroes de legendas , hasta ustedes los Shinobi , pero los humanos son comúnmente catalogados como "La Especie más numerosa pero más débil del planeta"-

-Eso hizo que más de uno se sintiera insultado en ese momento-

-No es que tus logros no cuenten , además de que Gensokyo es un lugar sellado de todo mundo, solo se catalogan la especie en general…..-Dijo Arcturus sereno- No es por menospreciarlos…..pero es la dura realidad…..y hay seres que pueden dar palabras a ellos , entre ellos , "Los Señores de la Noche", Así que….en vista a los jueces, tú tienes 0% probabilidades de sobrevivir a la Gran Clasificación , mucho menos salir victorioso de algún reto…..

-En ese momento Naruto se notó enojado pero luego su mirada calmo y en eso sonríe-

-No me importa eso…-Dijo Naruto algo retador- Incluso si la probabilidad sea de 0%...voy a demostrarle que se equivocan…..Yo fui un humano sin poder y tengo más que mi propia existencia para probar…..que lo que un humano puede ser….se los demostrare a todos , Dattebayo! –Dijo Naruto sonriente , lo cual hizo a más de uno sonreír ante la mirada retadora del pelinegro-

-Lo cual hizo que más de uno solo esperaran esa clase de respuesta de el-

-Este tonto…-Murmuro sonriendo Remilia , feliz por su súbdito/prometido-

-Jejeje Naru-kun si es más fuerte que cualquier criatura –Dijo con un toque tierno , Flandre abrazándolo por el cuello a Naruto para la molestia de las mayoría de las chicas de ahí-

-Anda Flandre….déjame abrazarlo un rato mas –Dijo Meiling aunque la rubia solo lo jalo hacia ella-

-No…..es mío….-Dijo Flandre sonriendo tétricamente-

-Flandre….me rompes el cuello….-Decía con la cara azul al sentir como iba perdiendo el aire al ser abrazado por esa fuerza sin darse cuenta la rubia , abominable-

-Pero justamente una explosión de humo apareció llamando su atención , lo cual de esa explosión estaba uno de los varios Agentes ANBU del Hokage-

-Hokage-sama! –Exclamo El ANBU que parecía bastante apresurado- Hemos visto un carruaje a lo lejos….tiene el emblema de la Familia Kou! –Exclamo el Shinobi de servicios especiales haciendo que tanto Kushina como Akane pusieran una expresión de sorpresa y Minato un semblante más serio , mientras Naruto veía a los miembros de su familia original con una expresión de desconcierto-

-Familia Kou? –Pregunto Naruto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Justo en la puerta de Konoha se encontraban no solo los guardianes encargados de las puertas de aquella aldea, si no varios múltiples agentes tanto Chunin como Jounin , observando tanto fuera como dentro y encima de la gran muralla y esas grandes puertas que se iban abriendo lentamente , no solo para dejar entrar a aquellos que venían a la aldea, sí que cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron , todos vieron como entraban un carruaje hermoso , un cubículo con un techo totalmente adornado de dorado con punta y bordes afilados , con detalles parecidos a flamas en cada diagonal desde las puntas hasta el centro de aquel cubo que era del suficiente tamaño para no solo albergar a una persona , sino a varias pero solo se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona , vestida y con una curiosa corona encima de su cabeza-

-Alrededor del carruaje se encontraba un cuerpo de mínimo 12 guardias cada uno fuertemente armado con una lanza como su arma principal , una espada guardada en su espalda u otros llevaban ballestas , nada resaltaba más que otros dos individuos montando a caballo totalmente cubiertos de tela negra y encapuchados dejando que no se viera su identidad ante nadie , a pesar del calor no parecía molestarle en absoluto a aquellos que eran los servidores más leales al príncipe-

-El Carruaje avanzaba a paso lento de los caballos ahora que se encontraba en una zona civil más que el cuerpo de soldados estaba a su alrededor , los Shinobis que pudieron apreciar el entrar del carruaje se mantuvieron vigilantes a cualquier movimiento extraño o fuera de lo común , a diferencia de cualquier escolta anterior en sus misiones o posiblemente sea algo parecido , era uno de los miembros de la familia real del Emperador de Hi no Kuni (El País del Fuego)-

-Desde que el hijo del Yondaime llego no han parado de pasar cosas interesantes? –Hablo finalmente cuando el carruaje finalmente paso las puertas junto con los soldados que seguían como escolta, el que hablo fue un castaño con una banda azul que cubría parte superior de su cabeza, llamado Izumo Kamizuki-

-Tienes razón, aunque esta es la primera vez que realmente veo uno de ellos venir aquí –Ahí decía otro Chunin de cabello desordenado y puntiagudo negro , con una venda blanca que cubría su nariz y pasaba por horizontal en su rostro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al frente de la Torre del Hokage se encontraban tanto la familia Uzumaki , como las dos hermanas Scarlet y para molestia de los dos hermanas Scarlet y la hermana del pelinegro , también la espadachina fantasmal solo por seguir al chico de cabellos negros mientras ahora su hermana le explicaba algo que era su duda desde el cambio de actitud de su familia sanguínea con la mención de la "Familia Kou"-

-Nii-sama…Veras , La Familia Kou son como se dicen , son los miembros de la familia relacionada tanto sanguínea como consanguínea hacia el Emperador Actual del País que junto con el Hokage comparten el mismo rango de importancia política , económica , militar y ideológica , así como nosotros como líder a Otou-san pero a diferencia de nosotros , solo es la aldea , tanto la aldea como todo el país en el que vivimos tienen como importancia al Emperador para la toma de decisiones , las acciones que se deben hacer incluso rangos importantes –Explicaba Akane- Entendiste?

-Si….más o menos –Naruto comprendió un poco a lo que se refería a Akane- Eso quiere decir que es el Jefe de Otou-san que hace tenga tanto papeleo por ordenar –Eso hizo que Minato a un lado estuviera llorando casi a mares al recordar el papeleo que siempre tenía tanto por asuntos de su aldea como también del propio país- Entonces el emperador viene aquí?

-No uno de los miembros de la Familia , El Príncipe Hakuryuu Ren –Dijo Minato sereno-

-Y Apuesto a que venga uno de la familia real es algo muy poco común no? –Pregunto Remilia con los brazos cruzados mientras el rubio mayor asintió con la cabeza-

-Más porque fue una petición del mismo príncipe para reunirse conmigo….normalmente cuando un miembro de la familia imperial solo aparecen en caso de situación de guerra o una misión clase S designada tanto para el Hokage como para los Agentes Especiales Anbu –Fue lo que dijo suspirando profundamente- Son problemas pero a una escala totalmente fuera de lo común….

-Sabes de casualidad porque viene el Príncipe? –Pregunto la líder del Clan Scarlet como el Líder de la Aldea de Konoha , pero en ese momento justo cuando estuvo a punto de hablar la puerta sonó un parde golpes-

-Hokage-sama, ya llegaron –En eso Minato con su voz serena contesto ante el guía de los visitantes de importancia mayor-

-Pueden pasar….-Fue lo que dijo tan pronto como hablo , se abrió la puerta en ese momento entraron dos sujetos de ropas oscuras y encapuchados , pero uno de ellos al ver a la espadachina fantasmal tan rápido como se despoja de su capucha desenfunda una katana que iba contra el cuello de la chica peliblanco que tan solo con su pulgar saco una de sus katanas sujetando firme y deteniendo el golpe que iba hacia ella-

-Al final…..puedo cortarte a gusto –Decía ahora mostrándose que era la misma espadachina de cabellos azules que se enfrentó a Youmu anteriormente cuando fue a buscar a Tsunade-

-Tu! –Ahí Youmu da un golpe ascendente con su espada haciendo que el golpe de la peli azul sea negado , ella misma trata de cortarla pero igualmente queda contra la espada de la peli azul , ambas espadas estaban haciendo fricción entre sí , en ese momento la otra sombra sacaba unos papeles con varios caracteres apunto de llamar a sus siervos cuando una voz serena pero joven hablo-

-Ren! Nobune! –Al instante tanto la Espadachina como la Manipuladora de Jiang Shi , se detuvieron , retrocedió al instante la espadachina al lado de la peliverde que aún no se le había revelado su rostro pero la peliblanca la reconoció por los pergaminos de necromancia que usa, justamente en ese momento entraba por la puerta el mismo chico de cabellos negros con una marca notable en su rostro como hubiera sido salpicado por algo muy caliente que lo dejo esa cicatriz, claramente tanto la peli azul como la peliverde se arrodillaron- Hokage-sama…..-Ahí unía su puño con la palma de su otra mano y daba una leve reverencia en señal de respeto-

-Príncipe Hakuryuu…-Minato pasa al frente y hace el mismo saludo en señal de respeto-

-Es un honor ver en persona a un héroe de guerra que ayudo a mi hermano y Majestad en anteriores tiempos de calamidad…..me siento agradecido por recibirme a pesar de mi repentina llegada –Decía con clara elegancia y educación normales en alguien de la realeza-

-También es un honor conocer a aquel pequeño muchacho crecer y volverse alguien saludable a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado , Príncipe –Dijo Minato con una humilde sonrisa- Espero que no le moleste que estaba en una conversación , y que no sea formal para recibirlo

-No me molesta Yondaime-sama –Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro y observando a sus demás invitados, lo que sus ojos se posaron directamente en las hermanas Scarlet y en la Fantasma- Con que era verdad lo que dijeron mis guardianas….hay Yokais aquí –Fue lo que dijo sin ninguna impresión se sorpresa lo cual genero algo de desconcierto Flandre, desconfianza en Remilia y Youmu al lado de Naruto con su mano en el mango de su Katana lista para usarla para defender a su señor en señal que si el príncipe iba en contra de ellos- Bajen su instinto asesino….a diferencia de otros , la Familia Kou no va en contra de los Yokais ni los Clanes formados , si mis Guardianas causaron algún problema entre nosotros , ellas se disculparan adecuadamente cuando termine mi conversación con el Hokage

-Remilia aunque no bajo la guardia se acercó al Príncipe y le dio la mano-

-Soy aliada de la Aldea de Konoha , Remilia Scarlet, Espero que nuestro acuerdo de Alianza no sea tan turbio como el que tuvimos el Consejo de esta aldea y Mi Clan –Ahí Hakuryuu en señal de respeto tomo delicadamente la mano de Remilia y le dio un beso en el dorso lo cual sorprendió a más de uno , Akane rápidamente sonrió pensando en una idea maléfica , Remilia ni se inmuto , estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de saludos de otros clanes y miembros de la Realeza , pero lo que más sorprendió a más de uno fue la reacción de Naruto-

-OYE ENANO! –Exclamo Naruto repentinamente sorprendiendo a más de uno- Que te crees que haces? –Exclamo con el ceño fruncido y quedando más de uno viendo al paciente y alegre Naruto algo enojado, pero ante la palabra "Enano" Hakuryuu quedo paralizado a lo que Ren y Nobune rápidamente se pusieron de pie-

-Hay no! –Exclamo Ren llena de miedo y Nobune aunque con expresión neutral claramente se notaba los nervios-

-Como me dijiste? –Exclamo aunque algo tembloroso Hakuryuu-

-Te dije Enano , Enano , Enanooooo! –Exclamo desquitando sus celos contra el Príncipe aunque Minato y Remilia iban a reprenderlo la reacción del príncipe fue singular , ahí con una expresión llorosa en el rostro casi soltando lagrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño le grita-

-NO SOY UN ENANO TU IDIOTA DE CABELLO PINTUAGUDO! –Fue lo que dijo el príncipe al instante y señalándolo entre lloriqueos- Soy alto , soy alto! –Exclamo casi en berrinche sacando más de uno de lugar , en efecto el pelinegro de la familia Kou era el de menor altura en esa habitación solo siendo un poco menor en estatura que Naruto- Y-yo….yo…soy….WAAAAAAARRHHHHH! –Empezó a sollozar y llorar cómicamente lo cual Nobune y Ren rápidamente fueron a su lado-

-Si usted es un príncipe alto , muy alto! Y Además sigue creciendo , será alguien gigantesco , Hakuryuu-sama! –Consolaba a Ren algo exagerada-

-Si….así que no llore, no llore…-Trato de Calmarlo Nobune-

-En ese preciso momento todo el aire de realeza y respeto que ejerció el Príncipe cambio a un aire algo triste en cierta punto….era ver a un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente , al parecer por la palabra "Enano" eso fue lo que dio en el clavo en ese estado del Inconsolable Hakuryuu-

-Eh? –Exclamo confundido Naruto solo para ser golpeado tanto por Remilia que estaba sonrojada levemente por los celos que había generado en el pelinegro y en el caso de Minato estaba totalmente furioso , técnicamente acaba de hacer llorar a un familiar de su jefe, podía verse en el futuro que por eso , tenga que lidiar con miles y miles de montones de papeleo enviado por venganza-

-Ver a un príncipe llorar…es algo que nunca he visto –Fue lo que dijo Akane mirando a Hakuryuu siendo consolado aun-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que un complejo de inferioridad –Entendió Remilia ya fuera de la Torre del Hokage- Por cierto podrían soltar a aquel idiota , puede que no sepa medir sus palabras…..pero no es mala persona , solo es algo tonto –Dijo haciendo que Naruto se ofendiera aunque él estaba siendo sujetado por dos escoltas que llevaron el carruaje de Hakuryuu-

-Espero que eso no se repita –Decía Ren ya vistiendo su ropa común , y chasqueando los dedos haciendo que los soldados soltaran al pelinegro haciendo que este cayera en el suelo sentando pero ahí la peliverde mirándolo fríamente exclamo- Vuelve a llamar pequeño o enano a su Majestad y juro que no me importa si eres el mismo hijo del rey del mundo….hare que te ejecuten…entendido? –Naruto asintió algo asustado ante el instinto asesino de la peliverde-

-S-si no volverá a pasar –Hablo el pelinegro algo asustado antes de que finalmente Ren lo dejara en paz y el volviera al lado de las miembros del Clan Scarlet-

-Estas bien? –Pregunto Flandre mirando al pelinegro el cual asintió-

-Dios , deberían enseñarle un poco de modales a ese chico , es técnicamente un mono con apariencia humana –Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse insultado por el comentario de Ren pero quien respondió en ese momento fue Akane-

-No creo que alguien con vestimenta parecida hecha para seducir hombres sea buena para hablar acerca de modales –Decía Akane haciendo que Ren centrara su atención en ella – Debo decir que revelas mucho tu pierna , además de ese espacio que deja ver tus pechos , pareciera que pides a gritos que alguien te consuele…y podría ser que ese principito llorón al que quieres seducir….lástima que sea un niño no un hombre como Naruto

-Cómo fue que dijiste a Hakuryuu-sama? –Akane había lanzado la bomba y Ren la había recibido- Para tu información , Hakuryuu-sama es un hombre bastante noble , amable y dulce , todo un poeta , comparado con la de ese chico…..tú debes ser la hija del Hokage , Akane Uzumaki…..Buen título como la "Princesa del Zorro" algo digna para una zorra para ti….

-Akane no la escuches y….-Trato de prevenirlo pero cuando vio como los ojos de Akane brillaron tenuemente de amarillo como los de un Felino supo que no podía detenerla-

-Vaya vaya…..supongo que ese diseño de serpiente en tu vestidito no solo es bonito , si no representa todo lo que eres víbora descarada….-Dijo Akane sonriente "amigablemente" al igual que Ren que empezó a sonreír "amigablemente"-

-Además de los curiosos rumores que se han dado por ti , creo que te queda muy bien ese título "Princesita" –Dijo Ren al igual que Akane , parecían detrás de una se veía un zorro feroz gruñéndole a un Dragón detrás de la peliverde-

-Creo que deberíamos detenerlas….-Sugiriendo Naruto pero Remilia estaba sonriendo-

-De hecho sería interesante ver un combate….y en dudo caso que muera tu hermana sería un obstáculo menos….-Exclamo Flandre de forma tranquila-

-Flan-chan! –Se Quejó Naruto , ahí sintió un leve jalón de su ropa y cuando volteo vio que era Youmu- Que pasa Youmu-chan?

-Mi señor…así como Akane quiere combatir a esa Nigromante…..yo quiero combatir con esa espadachina….-Ahí su voz se torna fría y en una calmada agresividad voltea a mirar a Nobune que estaba comiendo a una Dona pero cuando nota la mirada de Youmu , el aire alrededor de ella parecía tonarse tenso como si estuviera indicando que quería matarla en ese momento , tal vez no hubo agresividad en palabras como paso con las dos chicas refinadas , pero al ser espadachinas , sus espadas estaban hablando la una con la otra , llamándose para terminar su pelea-

-Como terminamos así? –Exclamo Naruto rendido al ver la situación que paso , incluso los guardias que observaban a los Guardias Personales del Príncipe actuar así , no pudieron evitar observar o con curiosidad o como si fuera una broma o con un gotón de sudor cayendo por su cabeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdone mi actitud anterior , Hokage-sama –Exclamo arrepentido por haber mostrado un lado tan débil de su persona , el príncipe Hakuryuu-

(Ost Scene – For The Reunion – Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)

-Fue culpa de mi hijo por actuar de esa forma , en cierta manera , yo también me disculpo por ello….-Minato sonriendo algo apenado pero ahora que finalmente estaban ambos en el salón , hizo un sello de manos , en eso por las ventanas , la puerta , el techo y el suelo aparecieron Kanjis que brillaban de color dorado , su mirada torno serena- Con estos sellos ahora nadie podrá observar ni escuchar absolutamente nada de este salón ni tampoco entrar a menos que sea detectado por mi…..ahora hablemos del tema que lo trajo aquí , Su Majestad…..-Al instante Minato saco la misma carta que el Shinobi de la Familia Kou le entrego en el festival del Invierno- Todo lo que escribió ahí….es verdad?

-Me temo que si , Hokage-sama….-Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos en una expresión pensativa y porque como si tuviera algo pesado encima- El Ejercito Imperial se está movilizando de una forma inusual , aunque es bajo el mandando de mi hermano y el actual emperador , Kouen , he visto las consecuencias de no tomar atención a esas señales….-Ahí de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino el cual es un mapa de los países elementales y empezó a señalar algunos sitios en la frontera- La País de los Girasoles, El País del Té, Poblados Herreros y distintas Aldeas han sido oprimidas a la fuerza, por las fuerzas imperiales de Kou

-Había oído que el territorio del Hi no Kuni estaba expandiéndose , pero a este paso agresivo…..ante varias aldeas, es algo preocupante…..-Fue lo que dijo Minato-

-También según lo que pude investigar , hay plan….para extender el territorio al punto de ganar un puesto de avanzando para el País del Viento…..quiere tomar el territorio en gran medida antes de generar un ataque hacia la aldea de Sunagakure, pero el movimiento más próximo…..el de País del Hierro….quiere conquistarlo…..e ir contra los Samurái a los cuales busca ejecutar...con cada conquista domina la voluntad de aquellos a quienes esclaviza , al punto en que llegan conformarse como si estuvieran en una especie de hechizo ante el modelo autoritario que está actuando el Imperio…..

-Pero si ese es el caso , además del riesgo de guerra, porque no trata de detenerlo usted personalmente , usted es miembro de la familia real o que hay de los otros príncipes? –Pregunto Minato-

-Ese es otro punto que quería hablar….Hay una sombra que está detrás de mi hermano Kouen , algo que rige su voluntad y que parece controlar los hilos de los movimientos de guerra y conquista que hace el ejército imperial , varios políticos y otros militares han tratado de hablarlo con mi hermano Kouen o incluso detenerlo con la fuerza, pero todos ellos…..han sido ejecutados antes de que siquiera pudieran tomar acciones contra él, la mayoría de mis hermanos y hermanas confían en nuestro hermano y emperador , pero los que no preferimos mantenernos tranquilos…..ni siquiera la familia real está a salvo con esa sombra…. Y temo que por la fuerza de conquista del Ejercito….Konoha sea otro de sus objetivos….ellos no se limitan a solo posibles conquistas o enemigos sino incluso a nuestros propios aliados…

-Entonces cual serían las acciones indicadas que deberíamos tomar….-Pregunto Minato-

-El primer paso es evitar la conquista del País del Hierro , tenerlos como aliados será lo mejor que podemos hacer al menos por el momento , mi Shinobi personal , Kotarou y mis guardianas Ren y Nobune volverán al palacio imperial y trataran de investigar todo lo posible lo que ocurre, por eso viene dos peticiones con ello , la cooperación de usted , Hokage-sama…..y un asilo por el momento?

-Eh? –Eso ultimo lo dejo sorprendido-

-Al venir aquí hice demasiados movimientos obvios , el que domina tras el telón en el imperio Kou , no es tonto , por lo cual lo más probable es que cuando vuelva…..sea asesinado tan pronto y de forma sutil que no deje sospecha de mi muerte a nadie , pero gracias a que la manipulación y el control de cuerpos recién muertos , Ren puede crear un cuerpo parecido al mío , el tomara mi lugar y el será asesinado….mientras me mantengo en Konoha , cuando llegue el momento en el País del Hierro , yo mismo iré a confrontar a las tropas imperiales , y si tengo suerte puede hacer que se revelen al imperio Kou….

-En otras palabras, quiere hacer una rebelión?

-Un Emperador debe tratar siempre de unificar al pueblo en un concepto de Benevolencia , en la que todos podamos trabajar juntos para alcanzar la verdadera paz , Mi padre creyó en ese sueño y yo sigo creyendo en el…..Mi hermano mayor está haciendo un concepto muy parecido a una Autoritario sobre su gente, un concepto de simplemente aliar en mente y espíritu a su gente a la fuerza, Hacer la ley contra la gente para mantenerla unida con un concepto conformista o usar el miedo…..Eso no es más que una Tirania….por eso…..Planeo derrocar al Imperio , destruirle la sombra que nos está guiando a la destrucción! Así tenga que hacerlo con mis propias manos!

-Ante el discurso de Hakuryuu , el Hokage no pudo evitar sonreír , a pesar de su joven edad, ha decidido cargar toda esa responsabilidad por sí mismo , en cierta forma….era algo admirable-

-Ayudare en su noble propósito , Majestad –Fue lo que dijo Minato lo que causo una sonrisa llena de paz , al menos por el momento sabía que iba en camino a hacer el sueño de su padre realidad-

-Pero tan pronto como deshizo los sellos Minato , uno de los guardias de Hakuryuu entro apurado-

-Majestad! , tenemos un problema con su guardia personal –Fue lo que dijo el soldado claramente haciendo a ambas personas de alto rango levantarse de su asiento-

-Donde se dirigieron! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, por el lado de Hakuryuu para detener que sus guardianas no lastimaran a nadie , pero por el lado de Minato , se preocupaba que las miembros del Clan Scarlet crearan un nuevo problema y ahora con las fuerzas imperiales conquistando ante cualquier excusa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu **–Ahí como si respirara fuego solo soplo con fuerza contra la peliverde que solo se mantuvo quieta, en un rápido movimiento solo saca un pergamino y cuando lo lanza en medio de la bola de fuego en vez de quemarse implosión destruyendo la bola de fuego solo creando un aire caliente a su alrededor, en eso Akane estaba preparándose para otro jutsu , pero vio como la peliverde sacaba de dentro de su ropa un mango de hierro que desplego una espada retráctil alargándola un poco solo centímetros más corta que una Katana , no teniendo filo curvo si no uno recto y con dos filos en ambos lados finalizando en una punta para apuñalar y rápidamente fue corriendo contra la pelirroja-

-Aunque la pelirroja salto rápidamente aterrizando en un poste de luz , vio como Ren corriendo y saltando directo al poste dio una carrera contra ella , Akane rápidamente saca un Kunai bloqueando un golpe vertical de la espada de Ren , pero no evite un puño y una patada que la manda contra un techo , aunque aterriza bien , ve como perdía el impulso la peliverde y trataba de aterrizar pero la pelirroja rápidamente haciendo varios sellos inhalando una gran cantidad de aire , expulsa una bala de aire que aunque trato de cubrirse la peliverde lo recibió directamente casi cayendo directo en el suelo pero clava su espada en el suelo siendo un poco arrastrada por su espalda , pero logra mantenerse de pie-

-Lista para rendirte…..-Decía sacando dos pergaminos que al tirarlos en el suelo de ese mismo suelo emergen dos seres que apenas estaban vestidos con ropajes algo dañados , de ojos blancos y piel morada, ambos con un pergamino pegado en frente de su rostro, mirando ferozmente a la pelirroja-

-Ni lo sueñes Bruja Serpiente! –Decía la actual portadora de Shiro , sacando un parde Kunais lista para continuar el combate-

-Mientras en uno de los techos cercanos , se veía como Youmu retrocedía , pero Nobune , la espadachina de cabellos azules , salía disparada contra ella con su espada aun en su funda y en un rápido movimiento la desenfunda , Youmu aunque se protegía con su espada, a su alrededor quedo totalmente cortado-

-Practicante del Iado….-Murmuro Youmu-

-Me parece interesante como sabes la técnica y además cómo pudiste evitarla…..Sin duda a pesar de ser alguien que quiero eliminar al menos tendré una satisfacción de hacerlo –Volviendo a Enfundar- **Técnica de Iado Numero 1: Karasu hikō hanta! (Carrera de Cuervos Cazadores)** –Ahí ella salta frontalmente contra la peliblanca que salta hacia atrás esquivando lo que creyó era un golpe frontal pero se esquivó al ver que freno justo delante de donde salto , empezó a desenfundar y enfundar tan rápido que parecían que todos los cortes iban al mismo tiempo , Youmu se vio a obligada a sacar su segunda espada por el ataque sorpresivo , logrando bloquear casi todos los ataques logra aterrizar ilesa, y con casi fue un corte en su mejilla que se tornó blanca la zona del corte y se desvanecía , ella sentía como le había dolido corte mas con las runas de exorcismo que a pesar de que fue un golpe directo no la daño tanto-

-Ahora me las pagaras…**.Estilo Dual Konpaku! Cherītsuisutā! (Tornado de Cerezos)** –Ahí en un suave giro delante de la peli azul , el Youki alrededor de ambas Katanas se ilumino de un color rosa claro que además de parecer ser rodeado de Sakuras, eran dos látigos que se alargaban pareciendo envolver a la peliblanca mientras trataban de azotarse contra la Peli azul , que solo los esquivaba , ante uno trato de bloquearlo con su espada dentro de su funda , aunque pudo disminuir el impacto , la hizo retroceder bastante-

-Naruto mirando el desastre que estaban haciendo su hermana y su "Sierva" trataba de detenerlas hablando , sabía que si se metía entre el filo de las katanas o entre el duelo de fuego contra muertos vivientes , terminaría peor de lo que sería el resultado actual , mientras tanto Remilia y Flandre admiraban el combate con cada una, un canasto de palomitas-

-Que no van a hacer nada, Flan-chan , Remi-chan? –Fue lo que dijo Naruto algo exasperado y casi llorando cómicamente, pero cuando ve a su padre llegar con Hakuryuu hablo en un tono ligeramente indiferente- Ah miren llego el Pigmeo

-Que soy alto! –Exclama casi con ojos llorosos pero al ver a sus dos guardianas combatir en ese momento solo estiro su mano a un lado de él y del suelo emergía una Guan Dao , era de bastón negro con un detalle de tela blanca alrededor de la inicio de la Hoja , girándola rápidamente da un golpe con la punta del bastón en el suelo , alrededor suyo empezó a emerger un leve brillo blanco que sorprendió a Remilia , Flandre y Naruto al poder sentirlo-

-Esa energía….-Murmuro Remilia-

-Es Youki! –Exclamo Naruto-

-**Seimei no baindingu (Ataduras de la Vida) **–En el suelo alrededor de él salieron disparadas raíces gruesas que fueron contra Nobune , Youmu , Akane y Ren , que al estar tan concentradas en sus respectivas batallas , no pudieron esquivarlas , siendo atadas por las raíces de estas- Que dije que no pelearan de una vez! –Volviendo a su actitud serena a pesar de que el insulto del pelinegro aún seguía en su cabeza, pero vio como Minato y Naruto veian lo que pasaba , con ligera curiosidad , Naruto con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz hasta que sus ojos fueron tapados por las manos de Flandre-

-Cuando Hakuryuu vio , vio como las raíces ataban de una forma….sugerente a las cuatro chicas , lo cual avergonzó y sonrojo al joven príncipe-

-L-LO SIENTO , SOLO QUERIA DETENERLAS NO NADA DE ESO! –Exclamo nervioso y apresurado perdiendo de nuevo su aire de seguridad deshaciendo las raíces que acababa de traer con Youki pero casi a la velocidad de la luz sintió como dos golpes fuertes fueron a su cara dejándolo noqueado , siendo por parte de Akane y Youmu-

-Solo Nii-sama/Mi señor puede ponerme en una situación así , no nadie más! –Exclamaron al unísono , generando más sangrando de la Nariz del pelinegro que Flandre cambio su método de taparle los ojos y jalarle la oreja por tales pensamientos-

-Itte , Flandre me lastimas! –Exclamo Naruto-

-Majestad! –Exclamaron Ren y Nobune alarmadas al ver al príncipe actualmente con ojos en espiral demostrando que estaba inconsciente-

-"Será buena idea de verdad que él se quede en Konoha , creo que estaría más seguro allá que lo intenta matar que aquí que probablemente termine así en una buena situación" –Fue pensaba Minato cuando ve como Ren Zangoloteaba a Hakuryuu mientras tanto Flandre como Remilia se llevaban a Naruto del lugar , solo para regañarlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es inaceptable! Nunca! Lo niego! No mientras yo respire y viva! –Fue lo que exclamo Ren en ese momento-

-Ren…..por favor entiende…Si vuelvo….probablemente es que al día de mañana o al siguiente voy a terminar muerto, para poder investigar más y poder tener una oportunidad de detener los planes de conquista del emperador , tengo que quedarme…..-Fue lo que dijo el Príncipe tranquilamente aunque mostrando una mirada comprensiva hacia la peliverde-

-Pero….Pero! –Exclamaba impaciente pero la mano de Nobune se posó encima de su hombro notándose que ella comprendía a su compañera y sentía lo mismo pero su deber ante las ordenes de su Actual Protegido y Amo , eran claras- Lo entiendo su Majestad…..

-Estaré bajo el cuidado del Hokage por lo cual no tiene que preocuparse….pero para eso….necesito que hagan lo que puedan para que todo sea convincente –Fue lo que dijo el Príncipe- Así que…..-Ahí estiro su mano hacia ella- Adelante…..

-Ren aunque con sus dudas , saco su espada pero la desplego hasta quedar solo lo suficientemente larga como un cuchillo en un rápido movimiento hace un corte en la mano del Pelinegro con una cicatriz en su cara haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de sangre se deslizaran en el arma que ella, rápidamente alejo el arma tomando la sangre con dos dedos , saco un papel amarillo totalmente en blanco en el cual empezó a escribir varios caracteres hasta que finalmente cuando acaba lo deja caer en el suelo y de este al igual que sus anteriores Jiang Shi salía una versión exacta del pelinegro , incluso haciendo más esfuerzo Ren pudo hacer aparentar la piel como si fuera la de un humano, el Jiang Shi Creado solo abrió los ojos tranquilamente-

-Esperemos que este sea suficiente…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al final casi al atardecer del día , tan pronto como llegaron empezaron a irse el carruaje del Príncipe de la Familia Kou , se veian desde la puerta tanto Minato como Hakuryuu ahora sin sus ropas imperiales , si no con un simple a la vista pantalón negro con líneas blancas con una chaqueta azul oscura con líneas blancas verticales que pasaban por sus brazos rodeaban su cuello , por debajo se notaba el cuello de una camisa blanca, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y por naturaleza era corto pero a pesar de estar liso , estaba algo desordenado , lo único que lo relacionaba con su otro yo , era la marca-

-Pediré a Tsunade que pueda ayudarlo con jutsu para cubrir su cicatriz, no creo que pueda hacerla desaparecer –Hakuryuu solo se tocó levemente la cicatriz en su rostro-

-Es mejor que se mantenga así….al menos solo ocultarla por mientras –Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro subiendo la capucha de su chaqueta- Lamento todos los problemas que le estoy causando Hokage-sama y los que vaya a causar como su huésped…..

-Espere un momento Majestad…..conozco un lugar a donde estará más seguro que cualquiera y seria el último lugar donde lo buscarían Majestad…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y por esos motivos…..Su Majestad, El Príncipe Hakuryuu Ren , vivirá con ustedes, espero que no haya problemas que con lleve a la situación….-Dijo Minato en frente de un grupo que solo respondió-

-EH! –Fueron los que exclamaron Naruto , Youmu y Akane-

-El Pigmeo va a vivir acá , no lo permito! –Exclamo Naruto generando mal humor ahora a Hakuryuu-

-El niño mimado pervertido de la glotona y la bruja serpiente va a vivir, cuidado con el degenerado –Decía Akane de forma orgullosa y Youmu solo lo miro de forma peligrosa , generando tanto miedo como mas mal humor por parte del pelinegro-

-Comprendo su situación su Excelencia….espero poder atenderlo en su estadía aquí como protegerlo de sus peligros –Fue respetuosa Sakuya aliviada que su próximo habitante de la mansión Scarlet , no iba a ser otra chica , no iba a controlarse ante cualquier otra que quiera quitarle a su amo….quiere decir….a Naruto…..Quiere decir….a su querido habitante y estudiante-

-Patchouli , Cirno y Meiling solo decidieron aceptar la llegada del príncipe algo curiosas de tener a alguien de la realeza entre ellos, mientras Flandre solo se mantuvo neutra algo sorprendida por la mirada asesina que tenía Naruto contra el pelinegro pero eso en vez de molestar a Remilia , solo la hizo sonreír muy ampliamente , no sabía porque pero ver a Naruto celoso , era algo que sin duda era una delicia más que cualquier copa de sangre-

-Pero antes que nada….que vas a vivir aquí…..quiero saber algo…Como pudiste reunir Youki , según tengo entendido…..solo los seres sobrenaturales como los Hibridos a estos son los únicos que pueden hacer eso…..? –Eso gano el interés también de Naruto , ya había sido atacado por un ser humano que uso una técnica de Youki pero Hakuryuu mas que cooperativo solo cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado-

-Como si fuera a decírtelo como la forma en que me trataron? –Decía en un tono clásico de mimado generando que Remilia al instante se enfureciera pero trago su enojo , él era el único que lograba poner celoso a Naruto y era algo que le encantaba-

-Por parte de Hakuryuu aunque dijera esa excusa , realmente era algo que no podía decir , si era imposible que un humano común pudiera ejecutar Youki y si ninguno de la familia real era ningún hibrido , pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a contar todavía-

-Por favor sean amables con el…..solo será por un tiempo –Dijo Minato sonriente-

-Como sea….-Murmuro Malhumorado Naruto , cuando Hakuryuu unió su puño con su palma e hizo una reverencia a Remilia-

-Me alegra que me acepten gustoso en su Mansión….Señorita Scarlet….-Fue lo que dijo el Príncipe-

-No hay problema por mi parte Jejeje….-Dijo en un tono algo dulce generando más venas en la frente de Naruto que claramente Minato noto , viendo que el tenia los celos heredados de su madre lo cual su ultimo pensamiento fue-

-"Realmente fue correcto dejar al Príncipe Hakuryuu con ellos?, siento que por mi culpa será que morirá?" –Fue lo que pensó el Hokage con un gotón mirando el posible asesinato que se desarrolle-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras el carruaje real , ya alejado de la aldea de Konoha iba en destino a la ciudad imperial nuevamente , pero apenas llegaron a descansar un rio , se vio como de la nada una flecha atravesó el pecho de uno de los guardias haciéndolo caer y alertándolos todos-

-Que sucede!? –Exclamo Ren viendo a los guardias armándose pero vio como otros dos fueron emboscados por una sombra que aterrizo arrodillado frente a ellos , cayeron al suelo los soldados cortados a la mitad de forma diagonal mientras la sombra volvía a moverse rápido contra ella , pero ella sacando un pergamino hizo aparecer un Jiang Shi de brazos gruesos que bloqueo las cuchillas curvas del veloz asesino y dio un poderoso puño que esquivo , la sombra se ocultó-

-Karasuma! –Fue lo que dijo Nobune llegando ahí- No sabemos la naturaleza del enemigo están eliminado rápido a los guardias y…..-Ahí se ve como estalla justo el lugar donde estaba el Jiang Shi de Hakuryuu viendo el fuego y viendo como los soldados varios diferentes entre sí solo que todos contenían un mismo símbolo que reconoció Nobune a la perfección , era el emblema del País de la Tierra, y solo pudieron apreciar la silueta de un hombre de cabellos negros con distintas joyas doradas en sus orejas-

-Que débiles…..-Murmuro el pelinegro de forma desinteresada- Mátenlas…..-Murmuro en un tono sereno el pelinegro-

-Cuando los soldados de este iban contra las mujeres , Ren saco varios pergaminos cuando tocaron el suelo estallaron creando una nube de humo desapareciendo en el acto-

-Cualquiera aliado al Príncipe debe ser exterminado….Fue lo que nos ordenaron…..traigan sus cabezas –Ahí solo los soldados de ese desconocido se movieron rápidamente-

-Al poco tiempo , solo dos de los soldados que escoltaron a Hakuryuu lograron escapar , y días más tarde , se declararon muertos , El Príncipe Hakuryuu Ren y sus guardias personales , Karasuma y Yatakarasu , junto con una buena cantidad de soldados que lo escoltaron de la ciudad imperial a una Aldea Importante de Hi no Kuni , Culpables: Soldados del País del Hierro-

-Tal como lo había predicho el Príncipe-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ending Temporal)

(Tokyo Ghoul /A Ending)

(Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku – Amazarashi)

watch?v=zGEkzw8nJgY

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelanto-

Narrador: Hakuryuu

-A pesar de todo titulo , a pesar de todo poder y nacer con toda clase de privilegios

No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ni soy lo suficientemente capaz de detener

El terrible poder de la gente que alguna vez yo y mis hermanos juramos proteger

Por eso a pesar de todo dolor continuare aquel sendero!

-En el próximo capítulo: **"Celos Reales!"**

Hakuryuu: Mi camino es destruir el actual imperio Kou, y de esa destrucción….crear la tierra de la benevolencia que veía mi padre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Hola , tiempo sin haberlos visto , bueno como ven no he abandonado mis fics pero quiero aprovechar para decir unas cuantas cosas?

-Tanto Hakuryuu como los miembros de su familia tienen poderes especiales , pero no son Hibridos ni nada de eso son humanos tan puros como tú o yo pero lo que pasa será algo que se explicara en su momento-

-Si Hakuryuu aunque es un guerrero capaz , es alguien con un serio complejo de inferioridad lo cual lo hace susceptible a los insultos mas mínimo , y tiene el complejo de Edward Elric , ósea odia que lo llamen Enano o Pigmeo o algo así XD , por lo cual tanto se deprime como se enoja , además de ser demasiado inocente a pesar de que sus ideales son bondadosos y su temple es duro como el de una roca tiene esos detalles cómicos-

-Sep. el próximo capítulo será un poco de relleno cómico de ver como el Príncipe se acostumbra a su vida en Konoha y como empieza su amistad con Naruto (Que por amistad me refiero que quieren matarse el uno al otro literalmente)

-Después de ese capítulo si seguirá la próxima saga siendo "La Gran Clasificación" que les diré algo , aquellos que han visto Kenichi , solo diré que será parecido al Torneo DXD , incluyendo los metidos al puro estilo Shinpaku! XD

-Mis Fics Clase de Asesinos Trastornados o Mind Screw como recientemente la llame , le hare una re-editacion , por lo cual cambiare bastante la historia que está ahí , esa idea no quiero que muera , pero como va no poder continuarlo así que lo voy a re-editar y cambiar muchas cosas incluso al inicio así que puede que aquellos que hayan leído , luego cuando lo haya editado todo , deban leerlo desde el capítulo 1 pero realmente no puedo continuarlo como va, y no haría eso a menos que me fuera imposible continuarlo , lo cual es eso y aquellos que lo han leído antes…..realmente siento eso

-Algunos escenas podre entre comillas el "Ost" de ese momento , solo en algunas que veo necesariamente que haya un Ost , como la Reunión entre Hakuryuu y Minato-

-Por cierto a los que leyeron antes de la separacion de los Actos , dejenme decirles que planeo hacer un episodio , ese capitulo lo hice muy a la fuerza y a pesar de que es muy comico , no me parecio del todo bien , en especial por la actitud que va a tener Hakuryuu en el futuro , ademas uno de ustedes me dio una buena idea para un capitulo , y planeo aprovecharla , esperenlo con ansias XD

-Sin más que decir…..solo me queda decir…"**Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "En vez de pensar en un final feliz, Vivan Felizmente hasta el final"**

**Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todo que peleo contra Santa en Año nuevo y me gano el maldito panzón , como iba a saber que tenía una bazooka de nieve marca Terminator….era algo inesperado es Santa, no creía que usaba armas (¿), hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


End file.
